Chasing Yesterday
by The King in White
Summary: Rokudaime Hokage Uchiha Sasuke is a man with nothing beyond duty to the dead. Yet when a second chance comes from the lips of a demon, his battles begin anew...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this fanfiction is not-for-profit.

(AN) – Hello again guys! Here I am, starting a new story. I'm not abandoning "Dragon of Beauty" guys, so don't worry about that! I've just been on a FemNaruxSasuke binge for the past week and I simply cannot get that off my mind. I hate to be someone who starts a bunch of stories and never finishes any of them, so I'm really trying to limit what I start (if you notice, I haven't started on "Highever" since it's a Dragon Age story and if I'm going to write Dragon Age I'd attend Dragon of Beauty first).

But enough of that! May I present to you all _**"Chasing Yesterday"**_, and in case you haven't noticed this is another time-travel/redo story, I am VERY fond of them, as you might guess. I only have a very vague layout of what will happen at the moment, but I'll clear this off right now kiddies:

**This is a Female NarutoxSasuke pairing story. This is not subject to change.** Any other pairings are up in the air, though I'm pretty sure I already know who will be paired with whom.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demons/Summons talking"**

'_**Demons/Summons thinking'**_

" Jutsus"

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke, there comes a point in every man's life where he has a choice between what he wants to do and what he must." – Uchiha Fugaku<em>

* * *

><p>Rokudaime Hokage Uchiha Sasuke was an embittered, hollow, and lonely man. He had no family to speak of, and no one who considered him a friend.<p>

He also had a ten-tailed bijuu in his gut.

Absently clenching at his stomach, Sasuke threw his oak ink-brush into the trash bin. Temporarily abandoning his paperwork, the Uchiha strode over to the window and threw it open, reveling in the cool night breeze that brushed against his face.

Konohagakure. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Also known as his _responsibility_. The Hokage was well-known, respected, and feared by the other Hidden Villages. He did not, however, enjoy the love and well-wishes of the populace of his own. Konoha was an obligation, and he did not love his obligations.

He only loved those who gave him those obligations: Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, and _Naruto_…

"_P-Promise me Sasuke…" A burble of blood._

"_Yes! Anything! Just don't you die on me dobe!"A choked sob._

"_Heh," A chuckle "You always came through in the end."_

"_Dobe!"_

Shaking his head against the memories, he slid his gaze over to a nearby balconey. "It's getting late Kakashi, what do you want?" Melting out of the shadows, his silvery-haired jounin of yesteryear favoured him with a courteous nod and a polite "Hokage-sama".

It was always _Hokage-sama_ or _Uchiha-sama _or very rarely _Rokudaime-dono_. Never _Sasuke-kun_ or _teme_.

He had no bonds with the living.

"Reporting S-rank mission completed, Hokage-sama." The dog-masked ANBU reported emotionlessly. "Dismissed Kakashi" the Uchiha responded tiredly. The Fourth Shinobi World War had well and truly broken Kakashi. His mother died giving birth, his father committed suicide, his teammates dead on bad missions, his sensei died fighting a demon, and his students were either dead or estranged.

With a small bow, the ANBU flickered out of sight. Everything the Hatake had ever touched had turned to ash. The only thing left to him was murder and mayhem – ANBU. Sasuke understood that. He also understood that he was personally responsible for much of the man's grief. It was all the Hokage could do to prevent his former sensei from killing himself through a constant series of S-ranked missions.

"_It's all your fault! Naruto is dead because of you!" a furious scream._

"_Yes…" A tired whisper._

Yes. Uchiha Sasuke was a man without hope of redemption.

The Rokudaime spun about and flounced over to the door. Flicking the lights off, he left his office with a slam. He wouldn't be finishing any more work tonight.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was there before him. Konoha's monument to the fallen had endured through the passing years, unchanged but for new the names carved into it. Dark as night, the stone monolith absorbed the starlight without a glimmer of reflection.<p>

Sasuke had known many of the individuals now carved into the stone personally. He'd even been the one to send some of them on the missions they had never returned from. He rarely gave them a second thought on his frequent appearances at the stone, preferring instead to trace a single name over and over.

_Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto._

The two hollow men stood side-by-side as the night passed and the sky lightened until the sun began to peek over the trees. Hatake departed, leaving the Hokage alone. It was only then that Sasuke permitted himself to consider the other of his great failures, granting his name the same treatment as Naruto's.

_Uchiha Itachi._

"All for Konoha" the Last Uchiha whispered, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves to reappear before his office. The chuunin guards snapped to attention with a "Hokage-sama!", which Sasuke promptly ignored. "Inform Hyuuga Hanabi and Inuzuka Kiba that the meeting with the Kazekage is in conference room 3 at 1100 hours." He informed them curtly, before shutting the door on their "Yes, Hokage-sama"s.

It was hardly the first sleepless night that Sasuke had worked since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and it would hardly be the last.

'**I can give you what you want most…'**

With a wordless snarl, the Uchiha slammed the voice of the Jubi to the back of his mind. He had no patience for its feeble attempts at trickery at the best of times. He was also not a fool, as the only things he truly _wanted _were dead and dust.

Slumping into his chair, he pulled a new brush out from one of the drawers in his desk and promptly began sorting through the paperwork that had been delivered that morning. He had a little more than three hours before his meeting with Sunakagure's diplomats and he felt he might as well make the best use of that time.

It wasn't like he had hobbies, unless one were to count the political games that accompanied his position as such.

Thirteen courtship requests, a formal invitation to the ball of one of Hi no Kunis minor noble families, a sealed missive from the office of the Raikage, and the details of a business looking to open within the former Uchiha compound.

Immediately rejecting all courtship requests with a snort, he wrote a short note to inform his secretary to issue the traditional 'thanks-but-no-thanks' to the families that had made the requests. Despite pressure from the Konoha council, the Uchiha had little inclination to marry or to engage in _alternative arrangements _in the aim of producing more Sharingan babies. As far as Sasuke was concerned, he was and would always be the Last Uchiha. He already had made arrangements with the Hyuuga clan to put forth a replacement jinchuuriki upon his death, so there was no need to produce children for that particular reason, and he did not love Konoha enough to aid it in creating a clan of human weapons.

Skimming over the details of the business that wished to open on his former clan grounds, Sasuke decided it looked respectable enough and stamped his approval. Calling for his secretary, he pressed the scrolls detailing his approval of the business and instructed her to send out refusals to all marriage proposals that were currently received and to please stop wasting his time by giving him the missives at all. It would suffice her to automatically reject all of them.

Waving her away, he considered the request from the Sanada clan. Truly, they were minor nobles, only coming into hereditary lordship in the past few generations on the back of the current daiymo's great-randfather's favour. The clan was fairly wealthy though, and had their fingers in mercantile ventures from Nami no Kuni to Tsuchi no Kuni. His appearance would surely show the favour of Konohakagure among the lesser nobility and the merchant class, and would not be likely to gain him enemies within the ranks of the older families. With a sigh, the Hokage drafted a short but formal acceptance letter, detailing his gratitude to be invited by such 'upstanding and prestigious individuals'.

The Uchiha was a former criminal and traitor, and really needed all the political aid he could get. His clan name wasn't worth much anymore, especially not after he declassified the truth of the Uchiha Massacre.

Turning his gaze to the letter from the Raikage's office, he frowned with displeasure. The man loathed him at the best of times and blamed him for both the death of his brother and the loss of his arm. Sasuke was surprised that the man had never stepped down after the injury, but was impressed that the man kept office by proving he was still truly deadly in the field and not only in office because of political maneuvering. Not that A had any real subtlety on his own part.

_Hokage-dono,_

_Despite our less than illustrious relationship and our history of personal enmity, I urge you to consider a course of action that may heal the rift between us._ _Our disagreements have been detrimental to the alliance between our villages and cannot continue to stand between us._

_In response to the urgings of the Kumokagure Council, I am willing to concede a forgiveness to your injury upon my person if you willing consider a joining between our two families. My eldest daughter is an accomplished kunoichi only slightly younger than yourself. I do believe that regardless of your personal misgivings, you two may reach an accord and some measure of affection._

_Consider this the formal request for a courtship between you and my daughter._

_A._

_Yondaime Raikage of Kumokagure._

Sasuke flopped back into his chair with wide eyes. This was unprecedented! Sasuke frowned. He was well aware of the political games he was immersed in, and there was value in both what a person said and what they _didn't say_. The Raikage said he would forgive Sasuke's _injury to his person_, but not his injury to his village or his injury to his brother, which the Raikage considered far more worthy of hatred than his own mere arm.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, the Hokage considered the pros and cons of a positive response. Narrowing his eyes at the missive, he sighed with exasperation. He had precious little to gain with this and everything to lose. A positive response would net him only dates with a woman that likely already despised him, but a negative response could be taken as an insult and be grounds for weakening or even destroying the current relationship between their villages.

_Raikage-dono,_

_I have made it a general point in my interactions with others to refuse all proposals out of principle. I am of the sincere belief that the Uchiha clan is truly accursed. However, I cannot ignore the possibly of reconciliation between us._

_Therefore, in the interest of Konohagakure and Kumogakure's relationship and the promotion of peace, I am willing to concede to a courtship between your daughter and I. If there is a compatibility between her and I, then perhaps we will be willing to consider further proposals._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure._

Sealing his affirmative with the official seal of the Hokage, Sasuke glared at the response and wished that A would drop dead. The man was well aware of what position such a request would put him in, and likely only went along with it for that reason. The Uchiha doubted this courtship would get any further than a series of very uncomfortable meetings and dates, but it would still be annoying as hell to have to deal with.

Rolling up the scroll, he tied it off with the traditional red silk-string of his office before summoning a messenger hawk to relay it to the Raikage. Calling for a strong herbal tea, the Hokage settled back down to finish off the paperwork he had left abandoned the night before.

Processing mission reports always tired him out and reminded him to strongly of his own losses and stupidity. As he finished filing all S and A ranked reports he was interrupted by his secretary.

"Hokage-sama, the Kazekage has arrived." The women stood at the door, a blank look on her face but a slight amount of concern in her brown eyes. It was impossible to work for someone for so long and not achieve a modicum of concern for his well-being, especially given the obvious signs of stress in his appearance.

Rising to his feet silently, the Uchiha slid his chair in before departing to the conference room.

* * *

><p>To say that Sabaku no Gaara considered the Hokage an annoyance was a vast understatement. Gaara hated Sasuke with every fibre of his morally-upright being, and the only reason he had not smeared the man into blood and paste was because of his respect of Naruto's lingering affection for the man and the sincere regret the Uchiha wore like a shroud everywhere he went.<p>

Crossing his arms, Gaara stared at the Hokage with distaste. As much as he truly hated to admit it, the robes did suit the man. It was a point in the Uchiha's favour that he didn't emblazon his clan emblem onto the back of the traditional robes, since it spoke of his loss of the arrogance that had accompanied him in his early days.

The Uchiha's face was pale and wan, drawn with frown lines reminiscent of the late Itachi. Taking in the bruised purple skin that seemed burned into the Hokage's eye-sockets, Gaara allowed himself to feel the slightest inkling of pity. It was obvious that before him stood a tortured and condemned man, and while Gaara would have gladly done the deed himself and offed the man, he had no taste for the torturous living death the Rokudaime consigned himself to. If the Uchiha had gone and committed seppuku, the Kazekage wouldn't have held it against him.

"Kazekage-dono". Polite and dry as always. Uchiha showed very little emotions at the best of times.

"Hokage-dono" he replied neutrally.

"Yo Gaara!" Inuzuka Kiba burst in the room. At the age of twenty-five, the Inuzuka clan head was just as shaggy and feral as he had ever been. Boisterous and loud, he strongly reminded Gaara of what Naruto had been like years ago. The clan head had toned down his the brashness of his youth in official functions, but he was familiar enough with the Kazekade not to bother. "Kiba" Gaara favoured him with a nod and a small smile.

Turning to the other Hi no Kuni occupant of the room, Gaara inclined his head and uttered a respectful "Hyuuga-sama". Mimicking the motion, the head of the Hyuuga clan greeted him. Hyuuga Hanabi glided into the room and took a seat at the far end of the meeting table, preferring to sit at the end and not beside the Hokage she considered responsible for her elder sister's death.

Sinking into his own seat across from the Kazekage, the Uchiha nodded to the foreign leader's siblings in greeting. Temari merely glanced away as a subtle snub and Kankuro gave him a curt nod in return. The Kazekage's relatives blamed him for the death of a close friend, and the Hokage could hardly blame them. If he had switched sides earlier, there was much that could have been avoided.

Kiba plopped down in the seat next to the brunette and grinned roguishly across at Temari, who scowled back. Married to Shikamaru several years ago, the woman hardly appreciated the Inuzuka's occasional flirt, though she did know he truly didn't actually mean anything by it. Kankuro glared at the clan head with a look that clearly said piss-off-and-leave-my-sister-be. Kiba only gave a sharp bark of laughter before ordering one of the chuunin guards standing by the door to fetch him some water.

"We are gathering here today to recognize a further deepening of ties between the villages of Konoha and Suna," Sasuke droned blandly. "To this end, we have drafted a free-trade agreement in regards to ninja equipment and foodstuffs. Recognized items are…"

Tuning out the speech the Kiba really didn't give a crap about, he turned to stare at his former teammates sister. Hanabi hardly could contain the look of distaste on her face for their leader. It kind of annoyed Kiba really. The Inuzuka was hardly a fan of Sasuke's, but he didn't lay blame where blame wasn't due either. Hinata had been a dear friend of his, and their might have been the possibility of something more there after he had worn the Hyuuga clan elders down over the years. Sadly, before he had made any true progress on that front at all, the heiress had perished on a bad mission. Kiba had been absolutely pissed and prepared to murder the Hokage but-

"_Do you truly think that Hinata would have wanted you to commit high treason and murder someone that the woman she had admired considered her best friend? Regardless of Uchiha's personal failings as a person, he is not to blame in this matter. It was a bad mission, and there was little the Hokage could have done for the matter. Be thankful he was able to recover Hinata's body before someone desecrated it in the name of science or stole her doujutsu."_

Damn Aburame always had to deal with everything in life with the cool logic of his. Kiba wasn't stupid though, and he could _smell_ the distress that Shino had been feeling. And if Shino, someone who had cared about Hinata as much as he had, regardless of how he had shown it, could not hold it against the Hokage, then the Inuzuka had decided to step back and rethink it.

And he was glad he had. Once he'd stopped trying to hate Sasuke for every bad thing that happened to the village and the Konoha Twelve, he could really _see_ the man.

Drifting around like a ghost at all hours of the day, spending his nights at the Monument, and working so mechanically that he had seemed to conquer the paperwork that plagued every Hokage prior, Inuzuka came to a conclusion: He couldn't hate Sasuke anymore. He pitied him really.

It was obvious that whatever kept the man going wasn't something that was going to keep him happy.

"…Items that we will be considering contraband are…"

But shit, Hanabi didn't see it that way. Neither did Tenten or Lee. Neji was coolly polite, but he wasn't fond of Sasuke. Naruto was dead and six feet under. So was Sakura for that matter. Shikamaru didn't hate the Hokage per se, but he was definitely not a friend of his. Chouji and Ino couldn't even be bothered to give him the time of day.

The only ones remaining from the Hokage's childhood that didn't try to make his lot miserable were Shino and Kiba, and _maybe_ Shikamaru. The Uchiha was incredibly alone.

Kiba didn't have the patience to try and be his friend, and he doubted that the Uchiha would want him to. But he could see that the raven did appreciate his neutrality to him, and sometimes his antics could garner him a very slight reduction in the tension that followed the Rokudaime wherever he went.

"Any objections?" Sasuke finished.

"No, Hokage-dono" Gaara replied.

Then Sasuke signed both copies of the trade treaty, before passing them to the redhead, who did the same. Kankuro leaned over and signed the slips, followed by Temari. The blonde slid them back across to Kiba, who inked his name before pushing them down to Hanabi.

After the Hyuuga affixed her signature as the last witness, she rolled up both copies and passed one to each village leader. The Hokage stood up and strode to the door.

"I don't know why he doesn't just kill himself, everyone knows Naruto-" the brunette muttered under his breath.

"Kankuro!" The Kazekage hissed, _"Shut up!"_

By the slight stiffening of his shoulders, it was obvious to the Inuzuka that the Uchiha had heard the remark. But instead of even attempting to reject the accusation, he simply left the room.

And that wasn't healthy at all.

"What the_ fuck_ is your problem?" Kiba growled at the Suna-nin, who drew back with a defensive glare.

"Oh shut it, you know it's true."

"That's irrelevant! I won't have you endangering our relations with other villages Kankuro!" The redhead spat. Temari just crossed her arms and glared at the table.

"I agree with him," Hanabi replied from the end. "He's caused a lot of death over the years."

The Inuzuka shot to his feet and favoured the Hyuuga with a heated look. "Will you piss off? Hinata was my teammate too, but you can't just fucking blame him for something he had shit all to do with!" then he departed with a slam of the door.

"Well that was interesting." Temari finally uttered sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Drifting through the hallways of the Hokage Tower, Sasuke found it incredibly difficult to quiet the voices in his mind.<p>

_Your fault your fault _**Come**_ it's all my fault she's dead because of you _**I can**_ they're all dead _**give you**_ your brother is dead _**your**_ your team is dead your HEART _**desire**_ is deaddeadeadeadDEAD_

Clenching his fists hard enough that his nails dug into the skin and blood welled up on his palms, Sasuke stopped in the first abandoned hallway he found and leaned his face against the wall. He felt unbearably hot suddenly, and the cool plaster pressing against his flushed skin was heavenly.

"Shit man, you okay?"

It was Inuzuka. "Yes, I'm fine." He replied neutrally. The inu-nin gave him a look that suggested he was being particularly dense before grabbing the treaty scroll from his pocket.

"I'm just going to run this down to the archives. Why don't you go home or something?" The man suggested and took off before his Hokage could order him otherwise.

"What am I supposed to do Naruto?" he whispered to the empty corridor. "I can't survive this…"

'**Come to me and I will give you what you desire.'**

Shoving the demon's voice back, Sasuke took a shuddering breath. That was twice in one day, which meant his mental discipline was slipping. He needed to go meditate. Emotional turmoil when one was host to a demon was extremely unhealthy for the host and dangerous for those around it.

Thus resolved, Sasuke meandered the Tower until he found the nearest chuunin. Curtly informing the women that he was taking the rest of the day off and ordering him to inform his secretary, he left the stunned girl in the hall for the nearest window.

Taking off through the opening and over the rooftops, the Hokage felt lucky enough that he had no more meetings that day.

He didn't know if he could take much more of it.

Almost against his will, he ended up at the Naka Shrine of the Uchiha clan. It wasn't exactly a place with the fondest memories of his, being both a reminder of his tragic childhood and the location where his clan had planned their traitorous coup d'état.

But it was _his_, property of him and his cursed clan. No one ever bothered him here, save the occasional ANBU in times of emergency.

Gliding through the faded red arches and up the weather-beaten steps, Sasuke breathed in the cool, free air of the forest. Almost against his will, he felt his tensed shoulders relax and a measure of peace come over him. If not for his obligations, he idly wondered if he might have ended up a monk. It was a slightly amusing thought, that one whose entire childhood had been consumed by ambition to be the strongest shinobi would be able to long for quiet halls and mist on the mountain-side.

Sasuke's favorite word had been "power". Itachi's had been "peace". The crux of their differences when the Fourth Shinobi World War began. Two brothers, with completely different views of the world. The Curse of Hatred and the Will of Fire. But eventually Sasuke had his eyes replaced with Itachi's.

He wondered whose view of the world he was seeing now.

Ignoring the scent of damp in the air, Sasuke lit the candles in the abandoned shrine with a minor Katon jutsu. Throwing the room into relief, the mahogany floor reflected a slight golden sheen while the roof stretched away into darkness. Lighting the incense burner, Sasuke knelt before the statue of some forgotten kami.

Eventually, the smell of the burning incense filled the air with a hint of lavender and sage. Closing his eyes and settling his hands into his lap, Sasuke turned his focus inward.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes to a dark, dank sewer. So very akin to the way that Naruto's seal had been when he had invaded her mindscape almost a decade ago. He wondered if every jinchuurikis seal resembled a sewer by default or if it said something about the state of his and Naruto's minds.<p>

"**So you come, Uchiha." **The tailed beast growled, eyes glaring red in the darkness.

"So I come." He confirmed, before checking the bars and the seal array holding the gates closed. It wasn't as perfect as Naruto's had been, but he hardly expected it to be. Firstly, Naruto's father had been a sealing master of unparalleled skill. And secondly, no seal, not even that of the shinigami could hold the entirety of the bijuu after the death of the host. The Hokage had decided it a waste to sacrifice the lives of his ninja to create an unbreakable seal for only his lifetime, especially when this less-effective one could be supplemented by his willpower and his Eternal Mangekyo to the point that it would make little to no difference.

Spotting rust crawling up several of the bars and the slight bent in a few of the others, Sasuke directed his chakra into repairing them back into the shape they held several weeks ago. It was really a chore, he decided with a small amount of exasperation.

"**I can give you your heart's desire."**

"Hn."

Sasuke ignored the beast, concentrating on fixing its cage so he could leave and sleep. It seemed the expense of mental energy in repairing the seal tired his mind to the point where his body could enjoy a full night's rest without being plagued by nightmares.

"**Your friends. I can bring them back."**

"Shut up!" The Hokage hissed, not pleased with the beast's prodding of his weak points. The dead were dead, and that was it.

"**Oh? So you didn't know that the Rinnegan can **_**reject**_** death? That it could be used to revive the fallen?"**

"Shut up and stop lying!" Sasuke snapped, determining that the gates were prepared enough. Whirling in place, he stalked away in a rage.

"**Silly little ningen. Demons **_**don't**_** lie. Tell half-truths and give false implications. But we cannot outright **_**lie**_**."**

The Rokudaime froze in place. It was a common factor to demonic legends. He felt foolish for having forgotten. Slowly turning around, he pinned the demon with a dark glare. "So you're saying that you can give me the Rinnegan?"

"**Yes." **The demon perked, all malicious cunning now that its container was listening to it.

"And the Rinnegan can bring the dead back?"

"**Yes."**

Narrowing his eyes, he spotted the half-truth and exposed the demon's plan.

"Can the Rinnegan bring _Naruto_ back?" Silence was his response. "Can it?" Sasuke pressed. Snarling and bashing against its cage, the bijuu finally growled out **"No"**.

"So you can hardly give me what my heart desires then." The Rokudaime answered curtly before turning to the exit. Just steps before he left the inner world, the demon howled at him **"Wait!"**

"Oh?" he looked over his shoulder with a quirked brow.

"**There is… another way." **The Jubi hissed out. Facing about fully, the Uchiha crossed his arms and stared at the demon impassively. "Speak then".

"**I am a monster of living, dense chakra. Using my energy, you can tear your soul from this mortal coil and 'turn back the clock'."**

"What happens to this world?" Sasuke muttered after a moment's pause. **"It ceases to exist".**

"And my memories?" he demanded. "Do I keep them or lose them?"

"**They remain with you."**

"And my body?"

"**Gone".**

"Can I obtain a body?"

"**You may."**

"How?"

"**Seek out your living locus, you can merge with that soul and take over his body."**

"So I'm essentially going to have to go back and kill my past counterpart to steal his body?"

"**Exactly."**

The Rokudaime frowned. It seemed too good to be true. And it likely was. But still…

"What happens to you?"

Here the demon seemed to hesitate. **"I am split into my nine counterparts and merged with them."**

Blinking in surprise, the Uchiha asked incredulously "Why would you want to do that?" Snorting at him, the Jubi motioned to its cage.

"**I have no desire to remain here for eternity, held by jinchuuriki after jinchuuriki. By going back, there is always the chance that you might fail and I reform free. Even if you succeed, I will likely eventually reform. And I won't be conscious for the interim. It would be like going to sleep and waking up free."**

Self-serving and destructive. "I see why you'd be for this plan then. At least you won't be waiting twenty generations for freedom." The bijuu grinned at him, all fangs. Stalking over to the cage, Sasuke glared up at the beast.

"**Do we have a deal then? Release me and I will do this thing for you."**

Could Sasuke really do it? For all intents and purposes he would be destroying the victory they had fought so hard for. Tobi would be resurrected, and it would be another race to complete or destroy the Eye of the Moon plan. The Uchiha didn't kid himself, Tobi was intelligent and cunning. A genius on or near the level of Shikamaru. A master manipulator. Was he prepared to go up against that? Further, was Sasuke greedy enough for his own comfort to take a chance at losing?

But Uchiha Sasuke was never a true coward, and if there was one thing he had always been it was selfish.

"We have a deal. You send me far enough back to have a reasonable chance. Of saving Naruto."

"**So be it." **the demon narrowed its eyes at the Hokage. He was using very specific wording.

And with a trembling hand, he reached up and tore the seal from the cage.

White-hot agony rose through him from the very depths of his being, until his mind was totally insensitive to all rational thought process. It was obliterating. Reality screamed and the universe crumbled. Time ran backwards, with a jerk his soul tore loose from its home. And he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Fifteen year old Uzumaki Naruto woke up screaming.<p>

Jiraiya burst through the door of her hotel room, hands already flying into seals. Stopping on the threshold after he automatically assessed the lack of danger, he lowered his hands with a sigh and took in the pale, shaking girl on the bed.

An old, worn hand threaded into her messy blonde hair with fatherly affection. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Naruto wrapped her legs around them and attempted to ignore the strange burning from her seal. Another sigh; and the old man's hand stroked her head. "Naruto" Jiraiya murmered, and she shook. _"Naruto." _The sennin repeated with a little more force, attracting the attention of Naruto's tear-swollen eyes.

"Another nightmare?"

"Y-yeah…" her voice was tired and raspy from the screaming. Her godfather gave a slight frown before rubbing his eyes. "I don't know what you dreamed about this time Naruto, but it'll be fine. Your friends won't leave you, we can beat Akatsuki, and the Uchiha should still be alive." Jiraiya listed the assurances to her more traditional nightmares that he'd heard of in one form of another since they began travelling together several years ago.

Another stroke, and the old hand withdrew. "Get some rest, Naruto, we'll be in Konoha in three weeks". The pad of Jiraiya's feet trailed over to the door, sliding the screen closed and leaving her alone in the dark room.

Naruto slowly uncoiled, settling back into her sleeping roll. One hand came up to absently run over the seal on her stomach, tracing the lines that were no longer burning. They still felt abnormally warm. Whatever that dream had been, it wasn't on the reel of her more frequent night horrors.

_BloodSasukepain_Promise_death_Obligation.

Frowning, she crossed her arms behind her head and stared up at the ceiling.

"Sasuke…"

She remained in that position until the night fled and the warm of the sun shone through her window. Unnoticed and unseen through it all, the soul of Uchiha Sasuke stood at the foot of her roll and watched the blonde. A small smile curled his face with affection.

The dobe still wore those kami awful toad- patterned pyjamas after all. He idly wondered if she would wear them to the end of her life. The end of her second life, since he had no intention of letting this one end as early as the last had.

Knowing he had little time to waste, he finally moved from her feet up to her head. Kneeling down, her stared into her tired, pensive face. Running one insubstantial hand over her cheek, he leaned and whispered into her ear _"Would that I could wipe away those tears…"_

The girl shivered. Feeling strangely close to Sasuke at that moment, and he drew back warily. Examining the two threads that grew from his chest with a considering look, he wondered if her strange reaction had anything to do with them. One, gold and thrumming with energy and purpose stretched across the room and out the door. Grasping it with his hand, he was filled with the feeling of hatred and cold determination. It reminded him strongly of him as he would have been at this stage in his life.

He knew instinctively that it would lead him to his host body.

The other thread, red as blood, ran from his heart to hers, and his lips curled with amusement. Wrapping has hand around it, he was overwhelmed with a feeling so warm and uniquely Naruto that he drew in a sharp breath instinctively. The girl on the futon arched, eyes fluttering wide, and she gasped.

"Sasuke…?"

Withdrawing his hand with a jerk, he closed it into a fist and ignored the tingling in his palm. Then he gave a bitter chuckle. "I guess Tobi was right after all, Naruto. We have always been destined to be brought together again and again."

Rising to his feet, he took the gold thread in hand and followed it to the door. Full of power and purpose, he grinned.

"Though I suppose the nature of that meeting, whether in friendship or conflict or _love_, was always up to us."

Then he was out in the hall of the country inn, ignoring the traditional architecture and wooden hallways. Striding through the corridors, he passed through several people on his way out.

He didn't need to breath in this form, but there was something so incredibly comforting about stepping outside into the grass, the glister of morning dew stretching out around him. Wind whistled through the trees, and he took off down the forest path like a dark dream.

Sasuke had many things to do, and little time in which to achieve it. But for the first time in years, he had hope and a purpose.

He would save them.

* * *

><p>Winding through the dark passages of an Otogakure base, the Uchiha frowned in displeasure. His sixteen year old self led the way through the darkness, unaware that a desperate followed behind at his heels. The boy occasionally muttered to himself about Itachi, and the older Sasuke could only shake his head with displeasure.<p>

Disregarding the boy's misguided vengeance, had he really been that totally obsessed?

The memory of blood punching through a twelve year old girl's chest and mad laughter flashed through his mind. He sighed with resignation. Yes, he truly had been _that_ obsessed. With a last glance at his younger self, Sasuke drifted away.

It wouldn't do for the boy to collapse in the hallway when Sasuke took his body. Better to wait for tonight when he was sleeping before making his move. Re-familiarizing himself with the beaten stone ruins that made up Orochimaru's latest hideaway, the Uchiha searched for the library that Orochimaru would have undoubtedly set up.

Finding the grey steel vault that the Sennin preferred to guard his libraries with, Sasuke stared at the door. Tapping his fingers on his pant leg, he came to the decision that it would be best to scout the area out now, before returning to claim his new vessel.

Ghosting through the door with his formal Hokage robes aflutter, the Uchiha was greeted by the sight of reams upon reams of scrolls stuffed into cubby holes built into the stone walls. Tracking his gaze across to the desk that would contain some of Orochimaru's more sensitive documents, the former Hokage stopped and blinked in surprise.

"Well would you look at that," he muttered. "It's the old snake himself."

Orochimaru looked deceptively young, white skin unmarked by wrinkles or age spots. But the Uchiha could easily see the rot eating up the elder man from within. His face was drawn and his eyes glazed. The snake couldn't even be bothered to properly affix his outfit, his shirt rumpled and the purple string tied about his waist haphazardly.

His body was rejecting him. He'd need a new body soon. Too bad that Sasuke didn't intend to allow him one.

The Sennin was inking out something one several pieces of paper, and curiously Sasuke drew up to the man's side. Peering over his shoulder, the Uchiha was unable to stop the slow wicked grin as he read the files Orochimaru was updating.

It was completely expected that the snake would keep track of his old comrades in the Akatsuki. The look of distaste on Orochimaru's face as he wrote out new details in Itachi's file was especially amusing. Sasuke didn't doubt that he was remembering his defeat at the elder Uchiha's hand when he tried to steal his body.

Breaking out into coughs, Orochimaru covered his mouth and heaved. Once the fit subsided, he ignored his burning lungs and flicked his hand to the side. The blood that had been coughed up splattered on the floor, and the man frowned. Shaking his head, Orochimaru rose to his feet and departed, intent on returning to his rooms to rest. He'd need to take Sasuke-kun's body soon.

Sasuke watched the Sennin leave the library, frowning before turning to examine the file folders that had been left out on the desk. Reaching out automatically, he scowled as his hand passed through the paper and into the desk. Growling with annoyance, he straightened before clamping his hand on the gold thread extending from his chest.

Following the thread back through the maze of corridors, he sidled up behind his younger counterpart and proceeded to tail that boy for the remainder of the day. The younger Sasuke truly didn't have many hobbies, only stopping his training to eat and use the bathroom.

As night fell and the younger Sasuke ceased his daily training, the elder Sasuke shivered with anticipation. Soon he would be corporal again, and he had many goals to accomplish. Mind spinning with calculation, he waited as the younger boy showered and collapsed into bed.

Eventually, the boy's breathing evened out, and the elder Sasuke took the moment to truly examine the younger.

In sleep, his face had smoothed out of his customary scowl and into something more innocent. Pale skin and dark hair framed an aristocratic face with a narrow nose and pale pink lips. A lean, muscular frame spoke of strength and power. Objectively, the specimen before him was a handsome individual.

Contrary to the relaxed appearance of his younger counterpart, the elder Sasuke was paler with raven hair interspersed with strands of grey. Purple bruising lined his eye sockets and his lips were chapped and red. His tall frame was stretched and thin, hands unhealthily bony. There was too much weight on his shoulders.

Drawing back, Sasuke considered the morality of what he was about to do. He would be destroying his younger self, absorbing the boy until only he remained. Heaving a sigh, the Uchiha rubbed his eyes before resolving himself.

Bony fingers reached out to coil around the teenager's pale throat.

"Sorry brat, I need this body more than you do."

He squeezed, and with a snap of vertigo and the feeling of not-quite-there, the elder Sasuke vanished.

The teenager on the bed took a deep breath, rising from the depths of sleep with a shudder. Snapping his eyes open, the Uchiha glared at the ceiling.

Twin Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan burned in the darkness.

* * *

><p>(AN)Well there's the first chapter finally done, took me a couple of days to type this one up. I hope this one is just as well received (if not more so) than "Dragon of Beauty" was.<p>

And don't worry my little birds; I fully intend to finish anything I start. The whole FemNaru plot has been bouncing in my brain and sapping my enthusiasm for any fic without the FemNaruSasu pairing.

As always, read and review. Tell me your thoughts. Also, I personally recommend reading Aquilon's Lean on Me. There's a shout out to your's truly in chapter 14.

I might end up starting "The General" in the next few weeks, I have a lot of ideas for that one too. Don't worry about "Highever" though, it's really on the back burner and is not something I'm hugely concerned with at the moment.

I also figured I'd answer the "polt hole" regarding the Mangekyo before someone goes apeshit over it. Yes, I realize that the EMS is unlocked by implanting the eyes of another person with a Mangekyo into someone else with a Mangekyo. However, this explanation is lacking. Relying solely on biological terms the explanation for EMS is that it's a mutation of someone else's Mangekyo in your eyes. However, this fails to explain why Itachi's (whose eyes were pretty much blind) suddenly become crystal clear when they get implant in Sasuke (unless the mutation includes regeneration). This also fails to account for Mangekyo in the first place, unless it is a response to depressants released in the brain after you kill your best friend.

If we rely solely on biology, there is little to no reason why the entire clan couldn't have doped up on depressants and then traded eyes. Mangekyos for everyone!

I may use that interpretation of the Mangekyo in one of my fics, by my interpretation for THIS fic is such:

Kekkai Genkai are resultant of mutations in the DNA of a shinobi. However, the Rinnegan is something more than just a kekkai genkai. We can see this in its abilities regarding life,death, the soul, gravity, ect. ect. The Uchiha clan ancestor inherited the Sage of the Six Path's "eyes". These "eyes" would later evolve into the Sharingan. Because of this, the Sharingan is more than just a kekkai genkai. We see this in its crazy abilities. The Senju clan ancestor eventually spawned Senju Hashirama and his Mokuton. Mokuton is also more than just a kekkai genkai,. This is visible in the effects of it on tailed beasts, who are basically mythical demons.

Because the Sharingan is more than just another kekkai genkai, it has a spiritual element absent in regular kekkai genkais. The Mangekyo is not a manifestation of biology, but rather the result of the soul-deep agony of murdering someone you love. This spiritual agony is responsible for the Mangekyo. Because this agony is spiritual, and because the Mangekyo manifests resulting from that spirit, an Uchiha could transplant any old Sharingan into his eyes after manifesting Mangekyo, and still have access to his Mangekyo. Swapping eyes will not gift your Mangekyo to someone else. This accounts for Kakashi, who blames himself for his best friends' death and accesses Mangekyo through this pain.

The Eternal Mangekyo is not a mutation, but the result of implanting someone else's manifestation of agony in addition to your own (someone else's Mangekyo in your sockets). Because of this, you take part of them and their power ("I can feel Itachi's power flowing through me"-Sasuke in manga) into you. This transplant of power that is caused by implanting someone else's agony into yourself is what manifests the EMS. This transplant of power (of soul!) accounts for the regeneration of Itachi's eyes is Sasuke's sockets. However, in this explanation it is still possible to trade Mangekyos with someone and both get Eternal Mangekyos. I wonder why they didn't do that in the manga?

As it relates to this fic: Sasuke still has this Mangekyo because he still killed Itachi and carries that pain with him. He has Eternal Mangekyo because he took Itachi's eyes and _made Itachi a part of him__, _and this persists even after death and into his new body. Only reincarnation could wipe away those marks on his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Naruto. I make no profit from the writing of this fanfiction.

*sighs* I really am too good to you guys. If I were a real prick, I'd hold out for "X" number of reviews before posting a new chapter. 700 hits and only 25 reviews for Dragon of Beauty. Such cruel readers.

Anyway, I just finished beta-ing through **Calxes Ayrie's** "Come Skip Through the Field of Flowers With Me". I've kinda put it off a little to write this after I edited through the first chapter. She says she'll put up all the edited work after she finishes the fourth chapter (and I edit that one).

Meh, here we come.

Oh, one more thing. **Guys, what the hell? **I post this up yesterday and in a little more than twenty-four hours I get 24 favorites and 43 alerts. That's pretty hectic for me. This story is far more popular than "Dragon of Beauty" in like a single day.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demons/Summons talking"**

'_**Demons/Summons thinking'**_

" Jutsus"

* * *

><p>"<em>Just what the hell do you want! Why are you so fixated on me!" – Uchiha Sasuke<em>

"_Because you're my friend!" – Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

><p>She hated this job.<p>

Tsunade really did. She hadn't ever asked to be Hokage. She'd never dreamed of being Hokage as a child. And after Dan and Nawaki, she'd have rather died than become Hokage. Yet here she was, a Hokage, and distinctly _not_ dead.

All for a blonde-haired, loud, bouncy brat.

A smile curled her lips as she reflected on that thought fondly. Naruto really had the power to make people want to be _better_ than they were. Tsunade had been an old drunk, wandering the world and gambling away her soul. Naruto turned her into a Hokage, responsible and driven. Gaara had been a monster, murdering everything in his path to prove his own existence. Naruto had made someone like _that_ a Kazekage, giving him the strength to search for acknowledgement outside of fear. Gaara was well-loved by the people of Suna.

Tsunade sincerely hoped that Naruto herself would get that sort of ending.

"Yo! Where's the candy?" With a pop, a toad appeared in her office, and Tsunade fought the urge to roll her eyes. Jiraiya was an extremely powerful ninja, and had certainly gotten wise in his old age. Not that he often showed it. But _why_ did he always choose the most eccentric of toads to deliver his messages?

"There is none." She replied, eying the bouncing orange toad. "Just tell me what the message is. If you want candy, ask Jiraiya for it."

"No way! That old man specifically told me that when I got here a blonde woman with _huge _knockers was gonna give me some candy!"

The Hokage rubbed her forehead with one hand in exasperation. "It's like babysitting a child." She muttered, "And not a cute one, one of those brats who scream and cry and whine."

"I WANT CANDY!"

"No."

"GIMME CANDY!"

"I said no."

"Well I guess you'll never get that message then." The toad replied with a knowing look, crossing his arms. Nonchalantly, the toad rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Tsunade lasted just long enough for the orange-coloured amphibian to break out humming before growling "Fine!"

Calling one of her chuunin in from guarding the door, she informed the skeptical woman to go buy a bag of candy. The toad interjected that he wanted chips too, and something sweet to suck on. Ignoring the incredulous look the kunoichi sent her, the Senju waved her away.

The clock ticked as Tsunade worked away on her paperwork. She obviously wasn't getting the message until the chuunin was back with candy, so best to take advantage of the wait and get some work done. She'd have time for a drink _after_ the little orange brat left.

"Hokage-sama. I have retrieved the items you requested." Snorting, Tsunade just motioned to the desk. Dropping the box of candy and the bag of chips on the desk, the chuunin bowed before leaving the room to resume her post.

Tossing the candy to the toad, Tsunade put her elbows up on the desk and leaned forward, cradling her face in one palm. The toad clearly ignored her, munching away happily at his treats. Tapping her fingers on the desk, the Hokage waited.

Finishing with a burp, the toad flopped back down on his desk and sighed, looking dreamily out the window. The Senju felt her face sink into a frown.

"The message?"

"Message? OH! I forgot."

The Hokage twitched.

Yuki Hikari was a seventeen year old chuunin. Not particularly gifted in any field, but not particularly terrible in any either. Boringly average. Tossing her blonde hair to the side, the kunoichi leaned back against the wall outside the Hokage's office. It wasn't a very interesting job on any given day, but it paid the bills and that was what matter in the end.

Snorting, the woman shook her head. "Candy."

A crash echoed from the room behind her, and the woman just sighed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT?"

The Hokage screamed a lot. It was something one got used to, working outside her office.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

The other guard chuckled, and Hikari sent him a sidealong glance. "Never gets old."

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Frowning, she rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I could get used to some peace and quiet around here."

"OKAY! OKAY! HE SAYS HE'LL BE BACK IN THREE WEEKS!"

"Oh so _now_ you know." The blonde Hokage glared at the impertinent toad. "I guess that brain damage you gave me really helped me recall it" the toad replied snidely. Sighing, Tsunade pointed at the door.

"Get. Out."

With a last glare, the little toad poofed away.

"It makes me miss Gamakichi," she moaned. "At least he didn't deliberately try to annoy me."

Huffing, the Sennin leaned back in her chair, a pensive expression adorning her face. With Naruto coming back in three weeks, she was sure that Akatsuki would be on the move. Calling in one of the guards – the man this time – she gave him a stern glance.

"Get me Hatake Kakashi. And he better not be late _this_ time."

Whatever the man saw in her face had him pale and stammering as he bowed quickly and fled.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Jiraiya leaned against a tree and stared at his pupil. Whatever the girl had dreamed of the night before was obviously still bothering her. Her concentration was shot all to hell.<p>

Taking in the Uzumaki's appearance, Jiraiya fought the frown tugging at the corner of his lips. The girl was abnormally pale, practically grey even. She had dark smudges under her eyes and her hands shook almost imperceptibly.

She was having trouble holding a Rasengan, which was something she hadn't struggled with since she was thirteen. Though if the distant, troubled look in her eyes was any indication, it was not an issue with chakra control. Scratching the back of his neck, the Sennin scowled. It was really the prerogative of a sensei to get involved when a pupil had such obvious personal issues. It was also the responsibility of a godfather, as shitty as he had been at the job.

"Naruto." The girl ignored him.

'In one ear and out the other' Jiraya thought irritably.

"Naruto!" he barked.

"Huh?" drawing her attention, the sputtering Rasengan on her palm burst into wisps of blue chakra before dissipating. Giving him the fake smile that he had seen on her face too many times to be comfortable, she exclaimed with false vigour "What? What huh ero-sennin? Are you gonna teach me a new jutsu?"

Plopping to the ground and leaning against the tree, Jiraiya blew out a breath. "Come here Naruto." He motioned to the grass in front of him. Grin sliding off her face, the blonde trotted over before sinking down to kneel on the greenery. She'd been caught, she knew.

"You've been bothered all day, Naruto." He stated.

"Neh, I'm just kinda hungry! All I need is some good old ramen and I'll be fine!" Naruto weaseled.

Pinching his nose, the Sennin gave her a look. "You can't lie to me Naruto. Firstly, you're a terrible liar when you aren't on a mission. And secondly, I'm your shishou. You _shouldn't_ be trying to lie to me. Especially not when I know better. Now tell me what's wrong." He commanded.

"Nothing's wrong" she denied feebly.

Digging right at the heart of the matter, Jiraiya snorted. "What did you dream about last night?" the old man demanded shrewdly. The girl crossed her arms over her knees and gave him a blank look, not speaking a word.

"Naruto," he groaned. "I'm your godfather."

"I died." She whispered. "I don't know what it was. There was just so much blood everywhere."

Reaching out to pat her shoulder, "Take your time, just start from the beginning", he told her quietly.

"It was dark. Maybe I dreamt I was asleep or something, but when wherever I was lit up I was in a cave somewhere. That wasn't so bad, but for some reason I just felt really scared. Then it got all dark again. When I could see after that, there were all these candles around me. And there was a man too."

Taking a shaky breath, she shivered. "I don't know. But he didn't look scary at first, but I knew that he was. I knew he was bad, like really really bad. He had a mask on. Something white with lines on it, I can't remember very well. He had a knife. He hurt me. I could feel it. I don't know why but I could feel it even though it was a dream. He kept hurting me and hurting me. There was a boy there too, he hurt him too. I don't know how badly. There was blood everywhere…"

Staring at her with an undefinable look on his face, Jiraiya silently motioned for her to continue.

"It went dark again. I don't know for how long. When I woke up I felt like I was dying. I don't know how but I just_ knew_ I was going to die." Choking back tears, Naruto continued with a short statement "Then Sasuke was there."

That concerned Jiraiya. Not the fact she had dreamt of Sasuke – since she had done _that_ before and some of those dreams might even inspire an Icha Icha chapter-, but the fact that she just stared at the palms of her hands with an eerily blank look.

"Go on." He prodded. "Tell me about Sasuke."

"He was covered in blood, I think it was mine. He kept crying too. He looked really panicked. He kept telling me I wasn't going to die. I didn't really believe him so I made him promise me that he was going to do something." Her brow furrowed. "I don't know what he promised to do, but it made me happy. Then I asked him to find the boy, see if he was okay. He gave me this really confused look, he didn't know who I was talking about. I told him to go look for him, so he did."

Running a hand through her tangled blonde spikes, Naruto tugged at a knot. "When he came back he looked at me with like this really _controlled_ look on his face. That kind of worried me but he told me the boy was fine. Then he gave me a look and just told me everything was going to be alright."

Flicking her eyes to her godfather, the girl stared at him through the fringe of her bangs. "Then he kissed me and just held me until everything went dark. Then I woke up."

Silence hung over the field like a pallor before the old man broke it with a murmer of "I see." Wearing a pensive look, he cradled his chin in the palm of his hand and considered her.

"My original thought was that you had a memory from one of your past lives surfacing in a dream," waving away the suddenly concerned look on her face, he pushed on. "But seeing as how _Sasuke_ was there, that kind of blow that theory out of the water."

"There's really only two things I can think of," he muttered. "Either A) You're prophetic, which I doubt since you'd be having a lot more odd dreams like that. Or B) The Kyuubi is just fucking with you, which is probable; the tailed beasts have done that to containers before. Your friend Gaara being a modern example."

Collapsing to the ground in relief, Naruto gazed up at the sky and watched the clouds roll by. "Hey, ero-sennin… do you think that Sasuke is going to come back?"

The only sound was that of two people breathing.

"I think," he answered slowly, "that if you had asked me about this a couple of years ago I would've said no." Shooting up, the Uzumaki gave him a very dirty glare. "I said a _couple of years_ ago." The old man reiterated.

"Now I couldn't really say. I thought for the longest time that I could make Orochimaru come home and somehow make everything fine." The Sennin shook his head. "That was impossible. Even if Orochimaru had been willing to come home, he had already committed too many crimes to be welcomed back with anything but an execution. If he had restricted his experiments to foreign ninjas that we brought back, they'd have likely let him off with a slap on the wrist and an order to report the results of his research."

"What?" Naruto shouted. "How could they let him do that? Experimenting on people is _wrong._" She declared hotly.

Jiraiya only chuckled. "Still so very young…" he whispered to himself. "Naruto, it wouldn't have mattered if it was right or wrong. There are a lot of people on the Konoha Council who would be perfectly willing to authorize that sort of research. If you ever get to be Hokage, you're going to have to deal with those types of people."

"But getting back to the point. No, Orochimaru didn't restrict his research to foreigners. He committed treason against the state and is now an international criminal. My old friend wouldn't have done any of that. This new Orochimaru is not him. I think anything that was left of my old friend died when he killed Sarutobi-sensei…" he trailed off.

He grinned at Naruto. "_Your_ Uchiha on the other hand, hasn't really done anything noteworthy as of yet. He's only listed in the Bingo Book as a minor nukenin who is wanted alive. The Sharingan is a very valuable kekkai genkai, and the Council will be willing to take a more lenient stance to ensure it remains within Konoha. Besides you, he hasn't caused any real injuries to any ninja of Konoha. Some people might look down on him for having left, but if you can get him back soon most of the village will look the other way on it. Especially if he brings back something to benefit the village."

Blinking at him, the girl mulled over what he had just told her. Then her face flushed "O-oi! What do you mean _my_ Uchiha?"

Assuming a patently innocent look, the old man drawled "Well, I have been sharing a room with you for the last few years. Sometimes you like to talk in your sleep…" he ended suggestively.

She did no such thing. At least not often. But he was hardly going to tell her that. Naruto make a choking sound.

Ruffling her hair, Jiraiya smiled at his goddaughter. "You should get back to training" he ordered. Shooting to her feet, the now thoroughly flushed girl took off running.

The Sennin could only bask in the fond feeling bubbling up from his stomach. It was _Naruto_, and if anyone had a chance to bring back that foolish Uchiha it was her. And if she ever did manage to bring him back…

His hand twitched for want of a kunai.

Well, he'd have to lay down some _ground rules_.

* * *

><p>"<em>She could never really blame you for your own stupidity, you know."<em>

"_I do."_

"_I was the one that gave up on you."_

"_I remember."_

"_Everyone else did too. She was the only one that didn't."_

"…"

"_You made a promise when they died. You better not break it for anything."_

"_Who do you think I am?" he snarled. "Years of my life were spent like this! I am no stranger to revenge."_

"_Good, just as long as we understand one another."_

_Sakura stalked off, pink hair swirling about her shoulders. Sasuke watched her go with a blank look. Team Seven was reunited. Only not really, because Naruto was six feet under, Sasuke was chasing a masked man, Sakura was drowning in antiseptic, and Kakashi was running with murder._

_He felt like such a fool for having thrown them away. _

"_I guess you really don't know what you're missing until it's gone."_

_The Uchiha vanished, prepared to hunt down and destroy a threat to Konohagakure. He fought, he bled, he killed, he dreamt, he adhered._

_Fire and vengeance._

_Duty._

_Everything was for them._

_Atonement could never be enough._

* * *

><p>The ceiling was pockmarked and covered in scratches, he noted dully, perceiving every nook and cranny with his Sharingan. Reaching up with shaking hands, Sasuke covered his face. Smooth, unmarked skin. Flush with power and vitality. No hint of the buried world he had lived in.<p>

He was back.

The first rusty chuckle broke from his throat unwillingly, followed by another, and another. Soon enough, he was howling with maniacal laughter. Pitching off the bed, he rolled to his feet giggling.

It was too much. The Uchiha laughed until he was red in the face with the effort of it, before trailing off with a wheeze. Brushing his nose with a sniff, Sasuke straightened and grinned.

Throwing on the white haori and purple hakama that his sixteen year old body had come to be known by within Otogakure, he tied his chokuto about his waist before assuming a carefully blank expression.

'_Deep breaths, Sasuke. Calm down, make a plan.'_

Once he was sure that his hysterical amusement had been suppressed, the Uchiha wandered over to the only other piece of furniture in the cramped room besides the bed: His desk.

Fiddling through the drawers, it only took the raven a moment to find what he had been looking for. Withdrawing a plain scroll, he spread it open on the desk.

Blank.

As it should be. Rolling the ream of paper back up into a cylinder, he stuffed the scroll into his haori and felt it settle in the vicinity of his waist on the right hand side.

Steeling himself with a deep breath, the Uchiha turned and slipped out the door.

The corridors were dark and dank, the torches all but burned out. Piercing the void was no problem for his kekkai genkai though, and the Uchiha crept along the nostalgic passageways.

Down, down into the bowel of the earth he went, reaching the bottom floor after a long trek in the night.

Rounding a corner, he froze for an infinitesimal moment as he spotted one of Orochimaru's guard dogs. He then continuing along as if nothing were amiss. The Otogakure jounin standing guard at the end of the hallway had yet to detect him.

Drifting along soundlessly, he came closer and closer to the man. Twenty feet… fifteen… ten…five.

It was some preternatural instinct that made the hair on the back of his neck rise, but the jounin spun in place before being pinned by two red eyes glowing in the dark.

Three tomoe tracked a lazy swirl as the crimson orbs observed him. Remembering his manners, the jounin snapped to a salute. "Uchiha-sama!"

He waited, breathlessly as those entirely unnerving eyes regarded him. "Hn." Came back from the darkness.

The orbs narrowed dangerously, but the jounin's only notice of what was to come went unheeded.

Then the jounin was choking on his own blood, it took his dazed mind a moment to realize that the Uchiha had crushed his trachea with a single punch.

Collapsing to the floor, the jounin stared up at those _horrible_ red eyes as his lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. Red twisted with black was the last thing the Oto-nin saw before the world went dark.

Staring down at the body dispassionately, Sasuke reached down and grabbed and handful of hair. Dragging the dead man by his hair, the Uchiha shoved the body in the nearest closet.

After checking the hallway for witnesses to his bloody deed; he slid the door shut on the shinobi, ignoring the bubble of blood that swelled at one corner of the dead man's mouth.

Continuing on, Sasuke coldly repeated the process for every one of Orochimaru's servants he found, shoving their bodies in bathrooms and supply closets.

Coming at last to the library, he flexed his fingers.

Hand lighting up with lightning chakra, Sasuke quickly slashed through the hinges of the vault door. Then pointing at the lock, he willed the element into a Chidori Sharp Spear, shooting through the lock with ease.

Stepping to the side, the Uchiha grasped the edge of the steel plate and pulled. The metal let out an unholy shriek before tipping over with a bang. Rushing into the office, Sasuke vaulted over Orochimaru's desk and yanked out the drawers.

Fumbling through various knick-knacks, he came across a think manila folder. Eye gleaming with triumph, he pulled out the blank scroll he had taken from his room and unrolled it with a flourish.

Purloining one of the old snake's brushes, he inked out a series of slightly sloppy seals before placing the folder on the center of the scroll. With a burst of chakra, he sealed the Akatsuki files into the newly made storage scroll. Rolling it back up, he shoved it back into his haori.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Whirling about, Sasuke only had a moment to perceive Kabuto standing at the entrance to the library before with grey-haired medic was running.

"Fuck." The Uchiha cursed empathetically, taking off after the older man in a flash.

Kabuto was good, _extremely_ good. He was a genius with a slew of original techniques and a regenerative jutsu on the level of Tsunade. The man had nearly perfect chakra control and a photographic memory. Kabuto excelled at being a ninja. He was extremely deadly. One of the best.

Sasuke was better.

The med-nin had barely rounded the corner before a blade slammed through his back, destroying his kidney, before exiting the front. Stumbling, the medic shut off his pain receptors before continuing to run at full speed.

That single stumble was fatal.

Filling the air with the sound of chirping birds, Sasuke roared "Chidori!" The Uchiha's lightning encased fist ran Kabuto through, obliterating his heart.

Yanking his bloody hand from the genius' back, he grasped his Sword of Kusanagi and tore it from Kabuto's body.

Spinning in place, blade alight with a Chidori Current, the Uchiha decapitated the grey-haired man with a back-handed slash.

Sucking in air to calm his rapidly beating heart, the raven slumped against the wall.

"Ha ha ha…" he laughed. "One down, with one more to go for today."

Stalking down the halls, he sought out a certain snake.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun."<p>

Orochimaru greeted his next vessel with a frown. "It is very late. What do you desire?" the old Sennin hissed.

The impertinent boy merely gave him a slow blink, and the Sennin glared. "If you do not have an urgent matter to discuss with me, leave me!" he ordered.

"Have I ever told you that I consider you a toothless old fool?" Sasuke drawled.

The snake-nin's cheeks lit up, a dust of red below his purple eye sockets. "Get out!" Orochimaru roared. "Else I will not be so lenient and end you now."

The raven just gave him an infuriating smirk, amusement in his spinning red eyes.

Wait. Spinning?

The world tunneled in around him, until all Orochimaru could perceive were the three spinning tomoe of Sasuke's Sharingan. Spinning faster and faster until they became a red and black swirl. Abruptly, the spinning stopped, a starburst pattern appearing in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Mangekyo." Both shinobi breathed at the same time. One with fear and the other with pleasure.

Closing his right eye, a trickle of blood welled up and seeped through the closed lid of the Uchiha's socket. Seizing his chance, Orochimaru dove from the bed with one fist cocked back.

Sasuke's right lid blinked open. "Tsukuyomi." The raven barked, and fifteen kunai sunk into the old snake's body.

Collapsing to the ground with a howl, Orochimaru writhed about.

Stepping over, Sasuke learned down and whispered with a cold, deadly drawl "So you wished for my eyes did you? Very well, let's **trade**, shall we?"

One hand came to rest on the Sennin's face, fingers ever so slowly pushing into one of Orochimaru's eye sockets.

Pulling up once he had an appropriate grip, he tore the orb from its optic nerve with a squelch, setting off another round of howls and curses from his former mentor.

"What's wrong?" he asked snidely. "I thought you wanted my eyes? You should know the first process of implanting someone else's eyes in your head is to have your own removed. So why don't you calm down and sit still?"

Repeating the process to his other eye, Sasuke left the other shinobi shivering on the stone floor, blood pouring from his empty sockets.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted, before slamming his chokuto through the snake's forehead.

Snapping his fingers, the old man's body disappeared and reappeared in front of him with a condition of perfect health.

The snake glared at him hatefully. "Round two." The Uchiha grinned sadistically. With a wave of his hand, Orochimaru's knees exploded.

Crouching to whisper in the man's ear, he grinned at the look of horror adorning the body-thief's face.

"Five seconds down. Two days, twenty three hours, fifty nine minutes, and fifty five seconds to go".

* * *

><p>Watching dispassionately as his former mentor twitched on the floor and foamed at the mouth. Sasuke felt the first inklings of disgust.<p>

The man was supposed to be strong. Kabuto was supposed to be strong.

It wasn't supposed to be _this_ easy.

Eyes widening in suspicion, Sasuke threw one last glare at the drooling Sennin before incinerating the man with a burst of black fire.

Spinning about, he took off down sprinting the tunnels, retracing his steps.

Rounding the corner, he skidded to a stop and stared at Kabuto's body.

Or rather, what _should _have been Kabuto's body.

Instead of a silver-haired medic, there was a brown-haired male with nondescript features dismembered and splattered about the hall.

With a scream of rage, the Uchiha slammed his fists into the wall. Hammering and shouting about "fucking bastards" and "slippery assholes", he only ceased his barrage once the wall had caved into the room next to it.

"Well this _changes_ things." He growled, before his foot lashed out and drop-kicked the head of Kabuto's replacement down the corridor.

The cunning medic must have used that shapeshifting technique the Pein had been fond of, or something similar enough to it to fool _his_ eyes.

Clenching his fists, the Uchiha took a sucked in a calming gust of air.

The first strike hadn't gone off a planned, but Orochimaru was dead and hopefully Kabuto was not in possession of any of the snake's living cells.

Shaking his head, Sasuke turned from the destroyed wall and followed his bloody trail back to Orochimaru's library.

Shifting anxiously through the scrolls, he looked for the contract he had removed from this room the last time he had destroyed Orochimaru.

Historical records and Otogakure mission reports ended up all over the floor. Priceless information regarding the snake's human experimentation would have joined them, but Uchiha Sasuke had been the Rokudaime.

He well understood the value of such scrolls.

_Those_ ones ended up on the desk.

At last! Lovingly wrapping his fingers around a yellowed old scroll, he unrolled the Hawk Summoning Contract with near reverence.

Biting his finger and signing his name in blood, he felt the rush of power and confirmation that came with being acknowledged as a true predator. It was good to know that the Hawks wouldn't reject him this time around.

They were an incredibly useful family of summons.

Speaking of summons…

With narrowed eyes, his right hand came up to run over the disconcertingly familiar cursed seal this body bore.

Without the initiation of Orochimaru's Living Corpse Reincarnation jutsu, he did not carry the snake's mind in his body.

There was little to no chance of Orochimaru returning in him. Perhaps he would do better to keep the tainted power for the coming war.

The Cursed Seal of Heaven contained a portion of Orochimaru's chakra. He would have to ask Itachi if he could remove the chakra but leave the seal.

It was a dangerous, but powerful weapon. Akin to the might of a jinchuuriki, or at least strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Naruto when she had employed her first tail of bijuu chakra at the Valley of The End in order to bring him back to Konoha.

Abandoning that line of thought, he returned to his original consideration.

He had signed the contract with the Hawks, but the Hawks only respected the power of a predator. They weren't one of the animal summons that demanded adherence to only a single contract.

Would the snakes still obey him?

Did he even _want_ them to?

Feeling slightly ill at the thought, but cognizant of the power of the snake summons, he lifted the signature contact of Orochimaru from the wall and stuffed it into his haori. It would be worth due consideration at a later time.

Tossing some of the minor contracts the Sennin had pilfered over the years onto the desk, he searched the empty cubby-holes for any missed scrolls.

Finding two more scrolls regarding history, he tossed them to the floor with a snort. Retrieving several blank scrolls from within the desk, he set about sealing all the information regarding kekkai genkais, various experiments, and summoning scrolls into storage seals.

Finishing with space to spare, he stared at the mess of scrolls on the floor and debating simply leaving them.

Sighing with disgruntlement and rolling his eyes, he began to gather them up.

He just _knew_ that Tsunade would want them.

They too, ended up sealed into storage scrolls.

He also knew that this was hardly the entirety of the knowledge Orochimaru had gathered over his lifetime, but at least she couldn't complain that he destroyed possibly useful information with the base.

Trotting out of the library and down the corridor, he stepped into the first residential room he could find.

Ignoring the corpse of a woman he had killed earlier propped up in the corner, he set about finding something to carry all the scrolls in.

Finding an old camping knapsack in the closet, he testing the fabric and decided it was good enough.

Returning to the old snake's desk, he began stuffing the storage scrolls into the sack. After filling it three quarters of the way and cleaning off the desk, he scoured the room for any last missing item.

Spotting another scroll tossed into the corner of the study, he scooped it up and shoved it into the bag.

Departing for the surface, he kept his Sharingan activated to forewarn him of any possible counterattacks, by disgruntled Oto-nin or Kabuto himself.

Stepping outside, he automatically squinted as his eyes quickly adjusted to the pre-dawn light.

Turning his face to the sky, he sent his hands flying through seals before bringing them up to pinch over his lips. Wordlessly blowing a series of flaming dragons into the stratosphere, he watched and waited for the sky to darken with the familiar gathering of a thundercloud.

Rotating to gaze at the mountain hideaway that made up the hidden base that he and the now-deceased Sennin had been living in, he tensed.

Arcing a beam of lightning up into the clouds, he leashed the natural energy of the nimbus to his command. Then he smirked.

Just for old times' sake. He felt like such a dramatist.

"Vanish with the roar of thunder."

His upraised arm swung down, and with a gurgling roar the silhouette of one of the legendary Kirin outlined in electricity lunged forth with all the fury of heaven.

The mountain _exploded_. Shards of stones flew in every direction, and he had to actually bat a few away as he watched the base collapse.

Hefting the sack filled with scrolls, the Uchiha involuntarily made a face. He had little to no desire to play messenger boy.

Sasuke remembered a head of orange hair and a gentle demeanor with a smirk. Well maybe he wouldn't _have_ to.

He knew just the man for the job. And since it would be Sasuke asking, being _Kimimaro's replacement,_ he didn't doubt the man would jump for joy.

Juugo had always been eager to please.

And who knew?

Maybe having the legendary Tsunade examine him could lead to a cure for his condition. Or at least some measure of control.

* * *

><p>(AN) That's it for that chapter. I feel pretty shitty that this chapter wasn't as long as the last one. I thought about tossing in a scene with Kakashi and Tsunade, but I wanted to get the chapter up before I went to the lab.<p>

A reviewer mentioned that they're a bit confused by me retaining the name "Naruto" for the girl. If it's really a bother, I can go back and change it to "Naruko" or "Naru" or something. I just kept it to preserve the name "Maelstrom", but like I said. If it's a big deal or something I can go back and change it.

I feel like I should explain another "plot hole".

Regarding what particular _time_ that Sasuke has been sent back to. Theoretically, he could have bargained to be sent back far enough to save his family. But he didn't. The content of his bargain is that he gets sent far enough back to save _Naruto._ So the demon does the minimal effort required, sending him back to a part of the timeline where the Akatsuki are just starting to become active.

Sending him back earlier would just be a favour to Sasuke, and the Jubi isn't interested in that.

Sending him back later wouldn't be _fair_, because the deal was that he gets sent far enough to have a _reasonable chance_ to save her. Sending him back to a later point is impossible according to the Jubi's nature because while he can trick and try for loopholes, he has to stick to the actual wording of the deal.

Demons cannot lie, and demons must stick to their promises. That's a basic precept of demon nature in this particular fic.

In case anyone is confused,-no, Sasuke didn't get the Rinnegan. It was offered to him in exchange for freedom, but it was a trick deal (power to revive the dead for freedom. Oh, did I forget to mention it only works for the newly dead?).

Sasuke is just too canny to be caught like that, so he forced the deal where it was chance for freedom in exchange with chance for saving his friends. The Jubi only jumped for it since he wouldn't have to be conscious for it, "going to sleep and waking up free".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Naruto. I don't even profit from this fanfiction.

(AN) *glares* Come on boys and girls. Starting this chapter on the sixth of March and seeing a grand total of 20 reviews from 315 unique visitors is disheartening. I'm an author now. I live for reviews. *cries*

Okay, enough of that. Just got home from dissecting rats. I really miss my old lab partner. We would giggle and finish the dissection hours early and then go on an adventure into the tissues of whatever animal we were cutting up. Good times. I remember that one time I accidently reduced the brain of a fetal pig to mush…

*cough*

Umm, alright then.

Leave a review by clicking on the review button below.

* * *

><p><em>You didn't know anything about what was happening at that time… You did not know anything about the Uchiha clan's foolish idea… you were just a kid. Plus it wasn't for your sake alone… I also thought that one day I should be judged for the crimes I committed by an Uchiha like you, for that sake I used the hatred within you… and that's why I failed. The only thing I did was, giving the hatred to you and making you flee the village… I turned you into a criminal. - Uchiha Itachi<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jun gasped, then giggled. "Oh Takuo" she moaned in a breathy voice. Takuo grinned roguishly, bending over to capture Jun's rosy red lips. With Jun moaning into his mouth, Takuo took the opportunity to invade hers. Their tongues danced in a duet of passion, and Jun marveled at the taste of peppermint the filled her mouth.<em>

_Trailing fingers leaving streaks of fire down her sides, Takuo's hands came to rest on her waist. The man jerked in surprise at the way the woman's questing hands tangled into his obsidian hair. Pulling him down with a renewed burst of passion, Jun's breasts pressed up against Takuo's chest. He hissed and bucked, pushing his hardened flesh into her, groaning at the layers of cloth separating them._

Icha Icha Paradise snapped shut at the same moment the door burst open.

Kakashi was moving three moments before that.

His kunai bore down on the intruder, a dark whirl of death. The jounin only pulled back at the last moment, leaving the shaking unknown Konoha chuunin staring into the pointed end of the blade.

Silence held for a time, before the jounin slowly rose his visible brow and drawled at the sweating shinobi "Maa, you shouldn't burst in here like that. Surprising me always has unfavourable consequences. I really can't help it…"

The trembling man went white as a sheet, pupils contracting as he stared into Kakashi's face. "Hokage-sama-" he stuttered, shivering.

"Hokage-sama what?" the jounin asked blankly.

"Hokage-sama wants you in her office right away!" the chuunin finally shrieked, before spinning in place and taking off down the hallway.

Standing alone in his apartment, the copy-nin's visible eye crinkled in amusement. "I guess I still got it." He chuckled. Pocketing the kunai, he stared mournfully at the garish orange cover of Icha Icha Paradise.

"But I wanna know what happens next." He whined into the empty air. Slipping the book into his kunai pouch with a sigh, Kakashi stepped out of his apartment. Closing and locking the door, he meandered out the building and down into the busy streets.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ohayo, Sakura."

The eagerly waving pinkette rushed over to him. Pushing through the crowd, Sakura pulled up beside him. Continuing on at the same pace, Kakashi made little reaction to her presence.

"What are you doing today, Kaka-sensei?" the teenager eventually asked. The man shrugged. "Tsunade wanted to see me about something 'right away'." He answered.

"Shishou wants to see you? Is it serious, do you think?" Kakashi shrugged again. "Serious enough I guess, since she sent a chuunin to commit home invasion to ensure that I got the summons."

Blinking in surprise, Sakura arched a brow at her occasional mentor. "'Home invasion'" she repeated skeptically. The masked man nodded vigorously. "What else do you call it when someone bursts into your apartment with even knocking?"

Shaking her head at him, Sakura conceded the point. "I suppose so." She muttered.

"Plus," he continued, voice rising to a whine. "He interrupted me from reading my book! Doesn't the man know that you don't interrupt someone just when Jun was about to-"

Smacking the pervert on the back of the head, Sakura interrupted his tirade.

Dodging around a gaggle of kids, she gave him a foul glare. "Careful, Kaka-sensei" she warned. "If you keep this up I might spend my life savings on an S-ranked mission to have ANBU burn all your books".

Stumbling, he whipped his head around to look at her in horror. "You _wouldn't_."

"Don't push it."

Nodding to the chuunin stationed at the base of the Hokage Tower and stepping indoors, Kakashi grunted at his student. "You realize that if you did that the only recourse for me would be to go rogue and perform 'research' like the great Jiraiya-sama?"

Turning faintly green, the pink-haired teen shrieked "Nasty sensei!" Scratching the back of his head, Kakashi ascended the staircase with his wayward student in tow. "I'm just giving you a fair warning." He laughed. "You _sure_ you want to burn those books?" the Hatake grinned.

Sakura punched him in the kidney. Watching in amusing as the man doubled over choking. "If I get to do that every time," she drawled, "It just might be worth it." Waving her away he snorted. "Alright then Sakura-sama. I won't even try to explain the glory that is Icha Icha to a neophyte like you."

She raised her first threateningly, but he ducked through the door to the top floor and was gone. Huffing, the girl crossed her arms and followed him the rest of the way in silence.

Opening the door to the Hokage's office, Kakashi reflexively ducked the paper weight that flew at his face. Giving his student a thumbs up, the jounin sidled into the office before shutting the door in her surprised face.

Waiting until Sakura growled in annoyance and wandered off, he turned to face his superior. Giving him a sober look, the blonde pointed at the chair in front of her desk. With a sense of trepidation, he crossed the room before sinking down into the stiff-backed wooden chair.

Threading her fingers together, Tsunade leaned back. "I just got a message from Jiraiya." She stated shortly. The copy-nin sat patiently, and after a moment of pause she continued. "Naruto should be back in the village in three weeks."

Hand coming up to rub the hitai-ate that hid Obito's eye from the world, Kakashi frowned. "Is that so?" the man queried. The Hokage nodded. "Any news about Akatsuki?"

"Not yet."

"Ah I see. Is it still Itachi and Kisame that are tasked with capturing the nine tails?"

"Jiraiya's sources indicate that they still are, despite their lack of movement in the last couple of years."

"That's a bit suspicious." The shinobi decided. Shaking her head with denial, Tsunade disagreed. "Only somewhat. We can't claim to know all that much about the organization outside of their dubious goal of capturing the nine bijuu. We have no idea what they want to do with them. It could be any number of things, from world domination to removing living weapons from the grasp of the hidden villages."

"I would hardly classify them as 'living weapons'…"

"Political considerations aside Kakashi, that's what they are for intents and purposes when it comes to international relations. Any village with a jinchuuriki has a leg up on those who do not. It swings negotiations in our favour to have imprisoned the Kyuubi."

Snorting, Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt you called me up here to discuss the political ramifications of jinchuuriki." Giving the jounin a sour look, the blonde huffed.

"Whatever. The original point is that with Naruto back in the village, we can certainly expect the Akatsuki to send someone to capture her sooner or later. You were a pretty lazy jounin-sensei back when they were all still genin. I fully expect you to act more responsibly and actually train them. Even if it isn't jutsu, they will still need to be educated regarding strategy."

Blinking in surprise, the copy-nin crossed his arms and leaned back. Raising his visible brow, the jounin looked at Tsunade with suspicion. "What brought all this on?"

"I'm getting old Kakashi."

"Old? I _never_. You are the very _picture_ of vitality and youth."

Glaring at her rebellious subordinate, Tsunade continued. "I'm getting old Kakashi, I can't and won't be Hokage forever. I don't expect you to do an absurd amount of work, but unless you plan to be Hokage after me, there are very few I would trust with the hat. One of them being your student."

"Isn't it a bit early to be thinking of making someone like _Naruto_ the Hokage?" he protested. When the Hokage gave him an incredulous look at the snub of his student, Kakashi backtracked. "Not to say that she'll never be ready for it, but she's still pretty young. Too young to be thinking about stuff like that."

"Minato was not very old at all when Sarutobi-sensei made him the Yondaime." She countered.

He shot her down. "Naruto is not Minato-sensei. Further, even at Naruto's age sensei knew that there were tough decisions in life and he was prepared to deal with them."

Pondering that statement, Tsunade slowly questioned "You mean the Uchiha?" At his curt nod, the blonde pinched her nose and sighed. "I suppose so. But Jiraiya himself didn't give up on Orochimaru for years, and he would've made a better Hokage than me."

"By the time they were willing to consider Jiraiya for Hokage, he had long washed his hands of Orochimaru."

"Speaking of the old snake. _That_ time is getting close."

"Time for him to switch bodies?"

"Yes."

Tapping her fingers on the desk, the room was silent for a long spell. "As I said, I expect you to take the next few years to prepare Naruto for becoming Hokage. Or at least prepare her for the preparation of becoming one. You're dismissed."

Pouring herself a saucer of sake, she watched with lidded eyes as the jounin rose to his feet and headed for the door. Calling out as he set his hand on the knob, the Hokage declared her judgement.

"And Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Letting Orochimaru get his hands on the Sharingan would be an unmitigated disaster for the Hidden Leaf. I will be sending your team on a mission to retrieve the Uchiha when Naruto returns, assuming nothing else comes up. If it doesn't look like you can make him come back…" she trailed off, looking listless. Then her eyes hardened to brown chips of ice.

"If he refuses to come back, I expect you to kill him."

The silence was damning before he replied with an even, emotionless voice.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

He left, shutting the door with a quiet click.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing here?"<em>

"_You should know by now."_

_A pause._

"_You shouldn't be here. He'll kill you if he finds you."_

"_I don't care."_

"_Still chasing after me after all these years?"_

_A smirk._

"_You know it."_

"_Still longing for what used to be?"_

_Another pause._

"_You know the answer."_

"_I do."_

"_What are you going to do about it?"_

"_Nothing."_

_An arched brow._

"_Nothing?"_

"_I'm not going to tell him I saw you here."_

_A laugh._

"_You never do."_

"_You had better be gone in the morning."_

"_I always am."_

_Lips crashed down onto lips, hands clawing desperately at clothes with barely contained passion. And there was no more time for words._

* * *

><p>Ramen; Naruto decided, was truly the food of the gods.<p>

Delightfully chewy and salty, with a bowl of warm broth to wash it all down. And there were so many flavours! From chicken to miso to pork and so many more. And sometimes, if one was really lucky, there would even be extra plums!

Slurping the last of the broth out of her bowl, the girl grinned before signalling the ramen stand owner. "Oi ojii-chan! Can I get another bowl?" Smiling at the energetic blonde, he spooned another bowl out of the pot and handed it to her.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my grandson. He loves ramen just as much as it seems you do."

"Oh really?"

Jiraiya leaned against the counter, tuning out the rest of the babbled conversation. Watching the road with narrowed eyes, the old man examined the faces of the passerby. Recognizing one of them - an elderly man – he sidled over.

Bumping into his target's back, the grandfatherly man jumped and dropped his cane. "Oh my!" he exclaimed. Turning about to give whomever had bumped him a glare, he grumbled at Jiraiya. "Young'uns these days, they've got absolutely no respect for their elders…"

Raising his hands with a placating gesture, the Sennin protested "Sorry there ojii-san. Don't worry, I'll pick it up for you." Swooping down, he scooped the cane off the ground and made a show of dusting it off. "You better clean it off, that there cane is a family heirloom. My father used it, and my father's father, and _his_ father…" the elderly man rambled.

Passing back the stick with an exaggerated motion of caution, Jiraiya gave a sarcastic bow. "As you wish, Goshujin-sama." Snorting with amusement, the white-haired man crossed him arms and watched his elder stalk off in offense.

Feigned offense anyway.

Grinning at the thought, Jiraiya slipped his hands into his sleeves. Tying one of the strings sewn into the arms around the scroll his spy passed to him, he reached to scratch the back of his neck. Stretching his shoulders, the Sennin spun back and trotted to where his pupil was starting on her six bowl.

"Last one Naruto." He warned, ignoring the teary eyed look she gave him.

Then an explosion rocked the city, and both shinobi were running for the source of the noise with a curse.

At the other end of town, an Uchiha frowned at the taste in his mouth.

Ramen; Sasuke decided, was truly garbage.

It tasted well enough, but there was far too much salt in it to be anything resembling healthy. He truly had no idea how Naruto didn't get absurdly fat eating as much of it as she did. There were never enough tomatoes, and he wasn't all that crazy for it even when there were.

Naruto loved ramen. So he ate it at least once a week, in memory. Memories of the dead were a terrible thing.

_But she wasn't dead anymore._

He was pulled from his musing when something squealing slammed into his back and arms came up to wrap around him. Sending the bowl of ramen to the floor where it shattered on the porcelain tiles as the sudden bump sent it flying from his hands with a crash, he was jumping. Feet planted on the ceiling with his chokuto whirling, his Sharingan perceived Yamanaka Ino's upside-down face looking surprised and frightened as the blade arced towards her.

He pulled back on his Sword of Kusanagi, determined not to put a dent in his day by murdering one of the Rookie Nine over a spilled bowl of _Ramen_.

Then Ino was yanked backwards by a burly teen in samurai armour. Chouji sent him an amazed look, choking out "Sasuke!" in shock. Nara Shikamaru stood behind him with an indecipherable look on his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sarutobi Asuma was looking as grizzled as ever, or at least the as grizzled as he had the last time Sasuke had seen the man before his untimely death at the hands of Hiden.

"Sarutobi Asuma." He answered curtly.

The jounin's brown eyes trailed over him, taking in the changes that had occurred since his defection. "Where's your master?" he asked, peering around the ramen stand as if he'd find Orochimaru sitting on one of the stools or crammed into a booth.

Sasuke's lip curled. "I have no master." He replied coldly. Asuma just grunted, determining that either the snake wasn't around, or was hidden too well if he was. Snapping back to the Uchiha, the Sarutobi enunciated very formally.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Nukenin of Konohagakure. As a jounin of Konohagakure, I will be taking you into custody. Will you comply peacefully?"

Sasuke just snorted, and the jounin's face darkened.

"I see…" He trailed.

Shaking his head negatively; raven locks trailing, the Sharingan began to swirl. "Not today Sarutobi," he offered. "Some later date I'm sure."

Asuma looked at him with surprise, and then amusement as Sasuke's body locked up. Moving against his will, his hands slide his chokuto into its sheathe before clasping together and offering themselves up to be bound.

Sasuke frowned at Shikamaru, whose connected shadow had the Uchiha aping his moves. "Kagemane no Jutsu." The Nara stated blandly. The raven nukenin barked with laughter.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." he said darkly.

Then the air around him was filled with violet streamers, as ghostly ribcage fading into existence. Ino's face twisted in unadulterated shock as Susano'o manifested around the Uchiha. A skeleton towered over the Konoha-nin, muscles appearing and weaving over its frame before finally being covered by demonic armour.

Shikamaru felt the rebound of his broken Kagemane slam back into his chakra coils, and then he was shouting. "_Move_!" The Konoha team fell back, watching warily as Sasuke stared back at them. Twin trails of blood leaked from his eyes, streaking down his face.

Sasuke gave him a cocky grin. Then the purple warrior vanished, and Sasuke was reaching back to grasp a previously unnoticed sack that had been propped up against the foot of his stool. Whipping his hand out, he heaved the bag towards Asuma, who caught it with a grunt.

The Nara's shadow was already shooting towards him, and the raven met the shadow user's furious eyes.

"Boom." He stated.

And the street between them filled with a rush of fire and white light as Sasuke set off an exploding tag.

Blown off his feet, Shikamaru flew backwards, only to be caught be Chouji, who already had his other arm around Ino's waist. Drawing back towards their sensei, the three looked to their team leader for orders.

"Don't look at me!" he barked, still clutching the sack the Uchiha had thrown at him. "Pursue him!"

Team Ten shot off like a brace of kunai, following the Uchiha who had just rounded the corner of one of the buildings at the end of the street. Cursing, Asuma hefted Sasuke's sack, taking a look inside for curiosity. "Scrolls…?" he wondered aloud.

Sasuke frowned in annoyance. The Konoha-nin were still trailing a street behind him in pursuit. Even if he had intentions to go back to the village eventually, it was an unnecessary interference in his plans to go back at this time. If they managed to drag him back now, he'd likely be confined within village borders for six months or more.

Six months of inaction would be the death of his hopes. He didn't want to let Tobi get his hands on any of the tailed beasts if he didn't have to.

He needed some proof of loyalty to get the Council off his back. And he had to figure out what to do about his brother.

Dodging through an alley, he came out on the other side amidst a pushing market full of people fleeing the explosion he had set off. Ducking his head, he drifted within a gaggle of men heading north.

"Not exactly the best hiding spot. It might've fooled anyone else, but not _me_."

The falsely jovial tone belied Shikamaru's completely serious face as the Uchiha whirled, snarling at the other teen. "Just go home Nara!" Chouji's determined face loomed behind the shadow-user, and Ino's pleading one joined his.

"Just come home Sasuke-kun." She pleaded. "Sakura really misses you."

"Be that as it may," Sasuke answered icily, "Current political pandering would get me under watch for too long. I can't let that get in my way."

Shikamaru's face went strangely pensive, but Sasuke was out of time. Whipping his hand forward, lightning chakra crackling around his arm, he aimed above and slightly to the left of the Nara's topknot. "Chidori Sharp Spear!" he barked, and the electricity lanced towards Team Ten.

The pineapple-head hit the dirt, not realizing he was already out of the line of fire. And Sasuke was running.

Dashing around the corner, he rushed past a pair of red and orange blurs, topped with white and blonde.

His heart leapt into his throat.

Sasuke would recognize _that_ spiky blonde mane anywhere.

The Uchiha ran harder.

And if the Uchiha could recognize _her_, she could certainly recognize _him_ as she saw Sasuke for the first time in three years.

"_Sasuke!_" rang out behind him, echoing in his ears.

_Sasuke!_

_Sasuke, I'm talking you back to Konoha!_

_That's something I'll never give up on!_

Swallowing, he pushed the memories to the back of his mind. So damned close. But so damned far.

Taking to the rooftops, he leapt across the buildings. The single set pounding of feet behind him created an almost irresistible temptation to turn. Keeping pace, he quickly approached the edge of the village landing on the last rooftop before the wilderness with a sigh and stopping. Staring out over the trees, he heard the set of feet stop behind him.

"Sasuke." She murmered; and he turned involuntarily, staring into the face of Uzumaki Naruto for the first time in five years.

"Naruto." He answered back just as quietly, roving eyes drinking in the sight before him.

Her blue zori of youth had long since been exchanged for a set of black. She had abandoned the horrendous orange jumpsuit of her childhood, replacing the orange pants with biker shorts and black legwarmers. The jacket had gone the way of the pants, being replaced with a black and orange vest. Underneath it all was a mesh bodysuit, cutting off halfway down the thighs and halfway to the elbows.

Sasuke's face was a blank _mask_, Naruto couldn't help but feel. The raven had gotten taller over the years, and his hair was longer. Black hair framed his face, and ebony eyes regarded her impassively. A white haori open at the chest replaced the blue jacket she had last seen him in, but she didn't doubt he had the Uchiha fan emblazoned on the back. Plain black hakama covered his lower body, around which he had wrapped a blue cloth, secured in place with a long purple rope. The back of his hands were covered by a square of black leather, and she didn't doubt the arm guards extended up to his elbows.

Trails of blood streaked his cheeks, and she felt a hint of concern.

"Hn." He grunted.

She smirked automatically. The response was just so _Sasuke_.

"So _teme_, are you coming home or am I going to have to break your legs and drag you home?"

Sasuke rose an indifferent brow. "_You_, beat _me_? Keep on dreaming _dobe_."

Naruto grinned. Holding her hand out in silent question, he stared at it. The minutes ticked by, and the smile slowly slid off her face until she had assumed an equally blank expression.

He took a step forward, then another. As he stalked closer and closer, he felt almost physically ill at the naked hope in her blue eyes. Stopping just out of her grasp, he reached his own hand out.

Two fingers reached out and poked her forehead.

"Sorry Naruto," and her face looked like the world was breaking in front of her. "Maybe next time."

Then he bit his thumb, flashing through handseals before slamming his palm into the ground beneath him. Smoke burst, and when it cleared he was standing on the back of a giant hawk, the bird floating just out of her reach.

Slowly rising, the hawk turned to the north and flew off into the horizon. She was left standing, staring at him as he slowly vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya landed softly on the roof beside her, followed closely by Asuma and the rest of Team Ten. "Naruto?" her shishou asked softly. Receiving no response, he sighed. "Where's Sasuke?"<p>

"He left." She answered dully. "He left me behind again."

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, he gave her a small pat before turning to the Sandaime's son. "What happened?" Pulling out a cigarette, Team Ten's jounin-sensei took a long drag. Puffing out a cloud of white smoke, he gestured to his student.

"Ino spotted him at ramen stand eating," Naruto's face assumed an extremely incredulous expression. "She rushed up to him." Tossing the now flushing blonde an amused look as the jinchuuriki looked on in interest, he continued. "Scared the crap out of him I'd guess. Jumped right for the ceiling and hung upside down like some kind of cat. Kid's got scary reflexes I tell ya. If he hadn't recognized her at the last second, he probably would've killed her."

Scratching his beard, the jounin took another drag. "Anyway, I told him I was gonna bring him back to Konoha. Asked him to come peacefully. He just said 'Not today, Sarutobi'. Shikamaru took the chance to grab him in a kagemane, and it seemed like we had it in the bag."

"Then he got this pretty dangerous look about him. Told us we didn't know who we were dealing with. That's when it got really weird." Asuma tossed the butt of his cigarette away, fixing Jiraiya with a serious look. "Kid called up some kind of purple fire thing. Looked like some sort of ghost. Whatever it was, it broke Shika's kagemane like it was nothing. I've never seen anything like it."

"I've never _heard_ of anything like it." Jiraya answered the implied question.

The jounin frowned. "Right, anyway. Just when he was looking all set to attack us, the ghost just vanished. Then he threw _that_," he nodded at the tan sack, "Lit off an exploding tag, and took off. You know the rest of the story." Looking over at the rest of the team, he rose a brow. "Unless you guys have something to add."

"Just another jutsu" Shikamaru stated. "He called it 'Chidori Sharp Spear'". Naruto snapped her head around to stare at him. "It was just a beam of electricity I guess. It was crazy fast though. I'm really lucky he wasn't trying to take me out."

Eyes widening, Chouji immediately yelped in protest "What are you talking about Shika? He almost blew your head off with it." The Nara shook his head. "I kind of reacted on reflex. But I saw how fast that jutsu was. Missing me from that kind of range? No, not a chance. And if he was out to get me, he would've aimed lower since chances were I'd duck. I suspect that if I'd stood still, it probably would've just went right over my head."

Silence was left after that statement. "I see," Jiraiya muttered pensively.

"I think the real question," Ino piped up. "Is what the hell is in the bag?" Chouji finished. "Scrolls." Asuma answered shortly.

Naruto twitched. "Well I don't have to guess if you ever thought to look and see what was written on them?" Ino asked snidely. The Sarutobi just shrugged and lit up another cigarette.

Stalking over to the bag, Ino's hand dove inside and pulled out a random scroll. Unravelling it with a flourish, she stared at the kanji inscribed before tossing it at Jiraiya. "It's a storage scroll" she muttered.

Unraveling the ream of paper, Jiraiya stared at the scroll before glancing up at them. "Get back," he warned the other Konoha-nin. After they took couple of steps back, Jiraiya shattered the seal with a burst of chakra.

A poof of smoke appeared over the scroll, and a hefty pile of scrolls appeared. Dropping onto the rooftop, they immediately began to roll about. Kicking one back to the Sennin, Shikamaru crossed his arms and waited.

"Oh _please_ tell me this isn't going to be storage scroll inside storage scroll for like thirty tries." The old man moaned. "First of all, ero-sennin, Sasuke isn't _you_. And second, that's not even possible and you _know_ _it_." Naruto answered.

"Pfft. Fine, ruin all my fun with your logic and anti-fun ways." The sage whined. His pupil just rolled her eyes. Picking one of the unsealed scrolls at random, he opened it with a flick of his wrist. Examining the contents, the amused look on his face changed into shock.

"What is it?" the blonde jinchuuriki asked excitedly. Turning to look at her, the old man let his eyes fill with tears. "It's… a transcript of my very first Icha Icha novel."

Everyone on the rooftop assumed blank faces.

"YOU IDIOT!" the old man's student shrieked, kicking him in the back of the head. Jiraiya just laughed.

"No seriously though. It's actually some kind of historical record."

"The Uchiha came all this way, carrying a bag full of _history_?" the Nara asked in bewilderment.

Shrugging, Jiraiya answered flippantly. "Who can say? Toss me another one."

Catching the second scroll Chouji tossed, Jiraiya opened that one as well. A frown slowly etched itself onto his face. "This is…" he muttered to himself.

"What is it?" Asuma questioned, meandering over to the Sennin.

"It's a record of Orochimaru's human experimentation. I recognize his handwriting. Quick! Check what's in the other scrolls!"

"This one's just more history." Naruto whined.

"Hmm, more human experiments?" Asuma drawled.

"Oh wow! This one's a summoning contract!" Ino laughed.

"Jeez, what did he do? Steal the whole library? Trade records…" Chouji snorted.

"This one's Akatsuki."

All eyes turned to Shikamaru as he shook the scroll in his hand at them. "This scroll here information on the Akatsuki. About someone called Deidara."

Stalking over to the Nara, Jiraiya snatched the scroll out of his hand. The pineapple withdrew with his hands up, but the Sennin ignored him. Tearing the scrolls open, he devoured its contents.

"It's accurate." He finally decided after a long pause. "Looks like Orochimaru wrote this one up himself too." Looking around at the trove of information with new eyes, the Sennin smirked appreciatively.

"Well, well, well. It looks like our little Uchiha has been a _very_ bad boy." He grinned.

"Are you sure this is all good information?" The Sandaime's son asked. "It could be a plant." He ignored the searing glare Naruto sent his way for doubting her friend.

"No." the Sennin denied. "There's way too much here to be a plant. And if it was, Orochimaru wouldn't have personally wasted his time writing these out. Further, there isn't even any motive. Orochimaru used to be in Akatsuki, but they're pretty much enemies at this point. He'd never do anything to their benefit."

"The only situations I can see is that either Sasuke was transporting these, which I'd doubt. Orochimaru wouldn't endanger his next body for such a menial task. Or that Sasuke stole them himself, for some unknown purpose."

Asuma crossed his arms and stared at the white-haired male. "Well whatever it was, we have all his scrolls now, he won't be accomplishing much with them."

"No." Shikamaru interjected. He had a concentrated look on his face as he formulated his theory.

"If he wanted to take them, he easily could have. Did you not see the way he left?" Nodding towards the horizon, the Nara sighed. "Uchiha's got a _flying_ summon now. If he really wanted to keep these out of our hands that badly, he would've taken them with him. And he didn't fight us at all. Just did what he needed to so he could get out of the area."

"And he tossed them at _you_" Shikamaru told his sensei. "None of us even knew the bag was his, he could've left it behind and come back later if he didn't feel his chances of getting away were good with them. If anything, I'd guess he wanted us to have them. Wanted _Konoha_ to get them I'd suppose."

"No way…" Chouji breathed.

"And didn't you listen to what he said when you told him you were taking him back? 'Some later date'. His exact words."

"Naruto!" he barked, and she gave a slight jump. "I know you asked him to come home. What did he say to you?"

"He said 'Sorry Naruto, maybe next time'." She whispered.

The Nara nodded as if all the pieces fell into place. "So that's it then." He concluded. "Either he wants to come home or figures he'll need a place to go after he kills Itachi, or _something_."

"Yatta!" the jinchuuriki shouted. "I knew it. He'll come home right, ero-sennin? He's not such a bad guy."

"That 'not a bad guy' shoved a Chidori through your chest." Jiraiya stated coldly.

Naruto's face went grey, her whisker marks standing out in stark relief as she turned away. She couldn't even begin to conceal the flash of hurt that flashed across her face.

"Shit." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

Looking from master to student and back, the Konoha jounin sighed. "Alright Team Ten. Gather up the intel, we're reporting back with this information straight to the Hokage."

Wordlessly, the jounin's team scooped up the pile of scrolls and resealed them. Stuffing the storage scroll back into the Uchiha's sack, Asuma hefted it before slipping his arm through the strap. Lifting it up and over his head, the Sarutobi settled in so the strap formed a diagonal band across his chest.

Taking off back across the village, Shikamaru on his heels, the jounin sighed. "That poor kid." Chouji followed his friend and leader a moment later. Ino gave Naruto a look of pity before following the rest of her team.

Jiraiya and Naruto stood alone on the roof. After a moment, the Sennin reached out to rest a hand on his student's shoulder. The blonde knocked it away with the heel of her palm. "Just leave me alone for a minute." She choked.

"Alright then." Her godfather agreed quietly, disappearing from the roof with a rustle.

Once alone, the Uzumaki's trembling hand came up to rest on her breast. Tracing the shape of the no-longer visible hole the Uchiha's Chidori had torn through her chest, she took a shaky breath.

"Sasuke…" she murmered.

Wiping away a tear, she took a moment to calm herself. Then pasting on a fake smile, she vanished soundlessly to join her sensei.

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you once before. 'Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'. You; Sasuke, are worse than trash."<em>

_He laughed uproariously. _

"_Since when did I submit to your judgement, _Kaka_-_sensei_? Those words are a meaningless platitude."_

"_They're our way of the ninja. Our Nindo. Team Seven. Sakura, and _Naruto_, and I. It was your's once too. It still could be."_

"_And do you know _my_ way of the ninja, _my_ nindo? Sensei? My way of ninja is _hatred_. It is hatred that makes me strong. Hatred that keeps me alive. Hatred that gives me purpose."_

"_Hatred is never the answer Sasuke."_

"_I told you before, didn't I? My Kaa-san, my tou-san, my nii-san. My aunts, my uncles, my cousins. Their voices cry incessantly. This is my family Kakashi! Even after death, they cry. I will save them from their pain! This is my hatred! This is my justice! This is my _vengeance_! Prepare yourself, _Konoha_-_nin_! Your blood will ease their passing!"_

"_I wish so badly that it had not come to this, Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>Tangling his fingers in the feathers of his summoned spirit, Sasuke wordlessly ordered the bird to land. The hawk circled, wind rushing beneath and over its wings, nearly blowing the Uchiha off when he stood. Landing in a brace of trees, the hawk crouched and he disembarked.<p>

"A pleasure, Sasuke-san." The predator rumbled.

"As always, Takamaru."

Vanishing in a puff of smoke back to its ancestral hunting grounds, the hawk left him alone. Taking the moment to lean against a nearby tree, Sasuke slid to the ground. He buried his face in his hands.

"I didn't think it would be this hard" he whispered, unable to banish that terrible look of _breaking_ from his mind. Biting his lip, the Uchiha steeled his resolve. "Remember what you're righting for." He growled, rising to his feet.

Stepping onto the forest path, he followed it along its winding route until he came to the end of the woods. The trees vanished, replaced by rocky plains and the distant mountains of Kaminari no Kuni on the horizon.

Squatting on the planes was a sprawling prison complex. Orochimaru's North Base. Sasuke dashed across the plain, covering the distance in a few minutes. He strode confidently through the front gate, surprising an armed patrol of Oto-nin.

The two parties regarded one another warily before Orochimaru's servants seemed to recognize him. They snapped to a rigid salute, belting out "Uchiha-sama" with military discipline. He gave them a masked look with a hint of murder in his eyes. "Take me to the leader of this base." He ordered coldly.

Leading him through the main entrance of one of the nearby buildings, his guides confidently showed him the way down the twisting corridors and straight into the commander's office. The two guards saluted their commanding officer before departing back to their posts.

"Do you know who I am?" the Uchiha asked.

"Some self-important whelp, no doubt." The bearded man snorted. Frowning at the newcomer, the middle-aged ninja's wrinkles deepened. "Well spit it out! What are you here for?"

"I am _Uchiha_ _Sasuke_" he answered with venom. "The _Second_ _Orochimaru_. I would dearly watch your tongue when you are addressing me. I will remember it."

With each word the base commander grew more and more white. "I apologize Uchiha-sama" he stammered. "Commander Hojo, at your service". The shinobi bowed, harsh electrical lighting gleaming off his bald head.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Show me to the security room." The Uchiha ordered.

"The security room?" Hojo queried. "What would you need in there for?"

"I am on an assignment from Orochimaru. You would do well to obey me and _do as I say_. If I am forced to return to him empty handed, he will be less than pleased. Especially when I inform him as to _your_ role in the failure of the mission."

Hojo went grey, and seemed almost ready to faint. "Yes, of course sir. Right this way." Leading him out of the office and down the hallway to a hidden room, Hojo slid open the door to allow the raven into the security office.

Examining the camera displays, Sasuke grinned. "I see you've kept the experiments well in hand." He said offhandedly. Hojo flushed at the unexpected praise. "Yes sir! We run a tight ship around here, yes we do."

The Uchiha snorted in amusement. "Is that so?" he drawled. Reaching down to the console, he shattered the glass covering the emergency release button, before pressing the button. Alarms blared through the base and spinning red warning lights flickered on.

"What are you doing?" Hojo shrieked, rushing over. Sasuke backhanded the man to the floor. "These are Orochimaru-sama's treasured experiments! You can't let them run free" the ninja protested. "What do you think he'll do to you when he finds out how badly you fucked his research up!"

Sasuke burst out laughing. "_Him_? What _he's_ going to do to me? I killed him the other day." Stopping abruptly, Sasuke gave the base commander a bloodthirsty grin. He leaned over to whisper to the elder man that was trembling on the floor.

"I think _Hojo_, you ought to be more worried about what I'm going to do _you_." Twin starbursts spiralled into the Uchiha's eyes. Close examination revealed a three pronged triangle in each starburst, each own facing upside-down to the other.

The Commander of Orochimaru's North Base died screaming in a burst of black fire, and Sasuke strolled out the door of the security room whistling a jaunty tune.

Tracking down to the bottom floor, Sasuke cut down numerous Cursed Seal experiments and Oto-nin alike. It was particularly amusing to see the naked hope for his aid as word spread that "Uchiha-sama" was in the base. Almost as amusing as watching the shocked and betrayed looks Orochimaru's servants gave him when he cut them down just the same.

Blood slicked the tiles thicker and thicker, and his zori left squeaks with every step as he padded through the maze. Turning a corner, he ducked a haymaker that way flying for his face before slamming the heel of his foot into his assailant's chest.

"I'll kill ya! I'll kill ya!" the monster giggled, until the Uchiha hammered him with killing intent. The monster collapsed to the floor, cursed seal abilities receding.

Staring at the orange haired man curled up on the floor, Sasuke demanded his attention with one forceful word.

"Juugo."

* * *

><p>(AN) Finally, this one is about as long as the first chapter. Still haven't broken that ten thousand word mark for a single one. I'll get there eventually though.<p>

That was a fun one. I originally was gonna wait a couple of more chapters to throw our two heroes together, but you guys begged so I bent.

Yeah, I figure I'll leave her name alone.

In regards to the eyebleeding: Yes, I KNOW EMS doesn't bleed when used. I just like the visual effect of it.

Sasuke's reception in Konoha is iffy. He's not an international criminal at this point, so he'd probably be welcome back after a few punches in the face. The villagers might whisper about him though.

If you guys spot any potential plot issues, make sure to point them out. I'll address them in the next chapter author note.

Also, from last chapter Sasuke picked up the snake contract. He doesn't know if it's usable. Should it be? And how about the cursed seal? The power of the White Snake? I'm partial to retaining the cursed seal, it's a good reflection of Naruto's own jinchuuriki status. But tell me what you think!

Click the review button below. They're what motivates me. In fact, it's only because this has been so well received that I've belted out three chapters in as many days.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto franchise and I make no profit from the writing of this fic.

(AN) Hello again little brehs. Thanks for the kind words. Check the section at the bottom for author comments and the addressing of any concerns expressed in reviews.

Presenting Chapter 4.

Here's my customary begging for reviews. Feed the poor author you monsters!

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll be gone soon. But I'll say this, even if it is my undoing. Whatever your plans are, do not destroy Naruto. If you do... you'll regret it..." – Kyuubi no Kitsune<em>

* * *

><p>"Juugo."<p>

The orange-haired man all but ignored him, curling into an even tighter ball on the floor and sobbing. "I did it again, I did it again…" Juugo gasped, stomach twisting in guilt and self-loathing. _Why_ couldn't he just control himself?

"_Get up_ Juugo."

He just wanted to be left alone. He'd only gotten involved with Orochimaru because he'd thought the man could provide him control over his condition. When the old snake didn't even try, just using his blood to experiment on other people, he'd _known_.

Orochimaru was never going to help him.

A clawed hand wrapped around his throat and heaved him off the ground. Slamming him into the wall, he was left staring into a greyed face with spinning red eyes and black sclera. The man's lips were purple, fangs poking out over his lips. Wings resembling webs hands arched out of the man's back, and his hair was a shaggy blue-black mane.

One of his _copies_.

"_Juugo_." The copy hissed at him. "Now that I have your _attention_…" the other snarled, his skin lit up with coiling red and the state of cursed power left him. The face left behind was pale, framed by raven-back bangs, and the expression he wore was ice-cold.

Dropping Juugo on his ass, the other crossed his arms and stared down at him. Rubbing a hand on his bruised throat, he stared back.

"Do you know me?" the teenager asked him.

"I don't." Juugo shook his head, staring at the cursed seal that marked the other's neck with something like remorse. The other's lip curled.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at Juugo carefully, searching for some form of reaction. Juugo made none, seemingly content to stare at the cursed seal with painful regret on his face. The Uchiha sighed. As annoying as it was, he didn't have the heart to snap at the bi-polar male for his guilt.

Sasuke himself was no stranger to guilt. He couldn't fault another for feeling it.

Grabbing the orange-haired man's chin with a pale hand, he forced the other to stare into his eyes. "I am Uchiha Sasuke" he repeated. "I have come here for you, _Tenbin_ _no_ _Juugo_."

"For me?" Juugo stuttered. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes before opening with his trump card. "I come in place of Kimimaro." He stated boldly.

Juugo's eyes widened and he shot to his feet. "You're here for _Kimimaro_? Where is he?" the other drew back warily, but Juugo was beyond caring. Grasping Sasuke's biceps with desperation, he pleaded with the other. "Where is he?" he repeated. "It's been a long time. No one would tell me anything about him!" he'd been starved for news of his only friend.

The Uchiha regarded him with a mixture of shock and pity, before his face softened slightly. "So they haven't told you yet…" Sasuke mused, more to himself than to the orange-haired man. Juugo watched him with a growing sense of trepidation.

"Just tell me!"

"Kimimaro is dead."

The man went pale, reeling away from the raven in despair and pain. Covering his face with one large hand, he choked back a sob. "Oh no…" he muttered. A hand came up to grip his shoulder, and he startled at the unexpected kindness from a stranger. "Come Juugo." Sasuke commanded, before striding off down the hallway. With nothing else to do, the orange-haired man went after him.

"Kimimaro died for my sake." Sasuke offered the other as he stepped out into the dark night. Juugo's detached look sharpened and focused on the Uchiha, hanging on his every word. "I left Konoha when I was thirteen years old to go to Orochimaru." He continued.

"Konoha sent a team to pursue and retrieve me. Anticipating this, Kabuto woke Kimimaro and sent him out to ensure that I made it."

"Kimimaro died in battle against Sabaku no Gaara, the one who would become Godaime Kazekage."

The prison courtyard was silent except for twin sets of breathing rasps. Sasuke folded his arms and leaned back against the outer chain link fence while Juugo looked on. The orange-haired man took a moment to mull over what the raven had told him.

"That doesn't explain why you've come here." He finally stated. "Or why you've come looking for _me_."

Regarding Juugo with an impassive look, the Uchiha's hand rubbed at his chin thoughtfully before he opened his mouth. "I have goals. Things I need to do. For that purpose, I'll be assembling a team. I need strong people to fight with me. I sought you out because you _are_ strong. And I know you're not motivated by ambition, so you won't turn around and stab me in the back."

"And what's in that for me?" Juugo muttered.

"After all is said and done, I intend to return to Konoha." The cursed man sent him a questioning look, to which Sasuke shrugged in reply. "I am finished with my tutelage beneath Orochimaru. I had no intention of becoming his next body. And since he had no intention of letting me go, I killed him."

Pressing his lips together as the teen before him shot up several levels on his danger scale, Juugo frowned.

"When I go home to Konoha, I'll turn you over to Tsunade."

"The Hokage" he clarified when the man simply looked confused. "She was Orochimaru's teammate back when he was a Konoha-nin, and she's a famous world-class medic. A complete genius in her field. If anyone would cure your rages without demanding you sell your soul to them, it would be her."

"I see." Juugo muttered with a considering face.

"So how about it Juugo? Will you help me accomplish my goals?" Sasuke pressed.

Eyes flashing, the gentle giant stared at the Uchiha suspiciously. "And what would your _goals_ be? I have no intention of trading one dark master for another."

"I hunt the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki is an organization of S-ranked criminals that intend to gather all the tailed beasts under their command. With that power, they will rule over the world."

"And why would you take it upon yourself to hunt them?"

The Uchiha's face went oddly vulnerable. "I have… precious people I suppose. They're not strong enough to go against Akatsuki yet, and when they are it will be too late. I can't let that happen."

Throughout Sasuke's confession, Juugo's face softened from suspicious to understanding. Taking in the new look on the cursed man's face, the raven posed his question again.

"So Juugo, will you help me? Will you help me destroy the Akatsuki?"

Juugo's face curled into a small smile.

"I can't let you die… You're all I have left to remember Kimimaro. So I'll help you."

Sasuke's face melted into an indecipherable expression. "Somehow, I knew you'd say that." He whispered.

And the two melted into the night, vanishing under the dark moon.

Crouch, tense, leap, repeat.

Sasuke and Juugo continued to push themselves at a grueling pace through the night, fleeing Orochimaru's North Base, heading southwest. The Uchiha took the lead, guiding Juugo through forests, over rivers, and around rice fields. The orange-haired male was content to follow.

As dawn peeked over the horizon, Sasuke called for a stop along the bed of a small stream. Bending down, he cupped some cool water in his palms before bringing it to his mouth. He deliberately ignored the way Juugo dropped down beside him, more desperately drinking. The cursed man was soaked in sweat, hands shaking slightly as his body was forced to readjust itself to exercise after years of inactivity.

Sasuke grunted, plopping down on a rock and folding his hands between his knees. Juugo lowered himself to the ground beside him, determined to find rest but not to show weakness.

Sasuke didn't really care either way. He was in a good mood. He'd killed Orochimaru, escaped Konoha, and found Juugo. Things were coming together nicely.

Of course, Kabuto had escaped, he'd had a painful run in with Naruto, and had discovered that his name had vanished off the snake summoning contract. Evidently Manda didn't appreciate him going off with the Hawks.

Hawks ate snakes. And snakes poisoned hawks. Not that Sasuke worried about that, since he was hawk and snake both. But it was a displeasure and a relief at the same moment not to be summoning Orochimaru's former allies anymore.

He still would've like to have the choice himself.

His mood soured.

As Juugo's breathing regulated and he stopped sweating, Sasuke stared down at his hands.

"Juugo."

"Hn?"

"Have you ever hurt someone you loved?"

Juugo sent him an ironic look. "Sasuke, do I need to remind you that my murderous rages are completely out of my control? What do you think drove me to seek Orochimaru out in the first place? I didn't _hurt_ someone I loved, Sasuke, I _murdered_ them." The orange-haired male seemed to age decades in a moment. "Not a moment goes by when I don't regret it. It drives me to be better than I am. Inspires me to keep looking for a cure to this curse as long as I draw breath."

Absorbing the speech in silence for a moment, Sasuke's hands clenched until his knuckles turned white. "And what would you do if they were still alive?"

"Do my best to make amends I suppose. Even if I had to spend the rest of my life doing so. Until they forgave me and I was able to forgive myself."

Dragging a hand through his hair, Sasuke's face went pained. "What if you don't deserve to be forgiven? What if no matter what you did, you never could deserve absolution…" he whispered.

Placing a hand on the younger teen's shoulder, Juugo stared him in the face. "Sasuke…" he sighed. "My father once told me that people don't _deserve_ forgiveness. Forgiveness isn't something to be earned, not really. It's a personal choice to forgive someone. Letting go of hatred and pain… it happens when the wronged party is willing to give it. Then it's just up to you to accept or reject it."

Standing, Juugo wandered along the stream to gaze down the road. He gave Sasuke a moment alone.

Watching the orange-haired man's face, Sasuke was struck poignantly by all the quiet nobility and wisdom he read there. Swallowing past the taste of ash in his mouth, he stood. _This_ was the man he had left to die after the Kage Summit?

Evidently, he'd committed more crimes than he knew.

"Come Juugo. We have places to be." Sasuke was proud of the careful neutrality his voice and face portrayed. He began to walk.

Not that it mattered, with Juugo reading the turmoil in his coal black eyes. Nodding wordlessly, the giant followed.

* * *

><p>A bag of scrolls was upended on her desk.<p>

Tsunade watched skeptically as Sarutobi Asuma began to thumb through them, sorting the cylinders into neat rows for her inspection. Stepping back, the jounin lit up a cigarette and took a long drag.

"That'll kill you, you know." The Senju informed him with a long-suffering glance.

"Maybe, but it won't kill me today." Asuma grunted. Shikamaru stood behind him and slightly to the left, unable to help the roll of his eyes at his stubborn sensei.

Shaking her head with amusement, the Hokage selected a scroll at random. Rolling it open, she examined the storage seal before assuming a thoughtful look.

"You say the _Uchiha_ gave these to you?" Team Ten's leader shrugged. "I couldn't say either way," he confessed. "Though Shika is pretty convinced that he did."

"Is that so?" she pinned the Nara with a hawkish glare.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, tugging at his topknot absently. "You didn't see it, Hokage-sama." He answered. "The Uchiha just _played_ us. He had control from the very beginning. We wouldn't have taken these to you if he didn't want us to have them."

Tsunade tapped her arm in thought before coming to a decision. Lips thinning, she turned to the chain-smoking shinobi. "Sarutobi Asuma, I want you to bring together a team consisting of Teams Ten, Nine, and Eight. Yuhi Kurenai is excused from this mission due to health concerns. Assemble back in my office shortly after noon."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He confirmed. Team Ten departed, trailing out the door. Shikamaru sent the Hokage a calculating glance over his shoulder as the door banged shut behind him. "She's up to something." The shadow-user muttered.

Chouji tossed his head. "Probably. But she's the Hokage. We're supposed to follow orders."

"You three go find Team Gai. I'm going to look for Team Eight." Asuma ordered. Ino leered at him. "Looking to get some private time with Kurenai-sensei?" Chouji chuckled and Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her conduct.

Stepping out of the Tower, Asuma wordlessly formed a hand seal and vanished in a swirl of leaves. "Hey! No fun!" the blonde whined. "Quiet down" Shikamaru ordered exasperatedly. "We'll go to Tenten's family shop first," the Nara decided, turning and heading east. "Oh, and I think it would be best if we didn't say anything to Sakura about Sasuke," he suggested quietly.

"Got it." Ino affirmed while Chouji nodded in agreement.

The bell rang when Chouji opened the front door of the shop, dulcet tones filling the air. "Ohayo, ojii-san!" Ino chirped to the brown-haired man behind the counter. Regarding them with impassive brown eyes, the proprietor merely gave her a nod.

"We're looking for Tenten." Shikamaru informed him. "I don't suppose you'd know where she is?" Sighing, the man leaned forward on the counter, propping his face up on one hand. "I don't know what my niece gets up to these days. She's not a kid anymore. Probably off training with her team or eating lunch with them."

Thanking Tenten's uncle, Team Ten filed out the door. Standing on the sidewalk awkwardly, Chouji frowned. "I don't suppose either of you know which training ground they'd have picked today?"

"Let's try Training Ground Three" Ino offered. "Sakura goes there sometimes and Lee is still asking her for dates." Rubbing his forehead, Shikamaru agreed.

Clamping over the red oak bridge that had been identified with Team Seven once they passed the Bell Test, the Yamanaka couldn't help but sigh. Leaning against the rails, she stared down at the river. Her reflection stared back up at her, long blonde bangs covering one half of her face and leaving one blue-green eye visible.

"Things have changed a lot in the past couple of years, haven't they?" she mused. Chouji's reflection peered over her reflection's shoulder, and the plump teen grinned. Shaggy brown hair waved about in the breeze and he rose his left eyebrow. "You're being uncharacteristically philosophical Ino." he teased, and she swatted him playfully.

"Ino-san!" a voice called.

"Eh?" the blonde spun around.

Waving eagerly from the field next to the bridge, Rock Lee continued his one-armed push ups. Sitting cross-legged on the chuunin's back, Neji smirked before placing one hand on the bowl-cut covered head to force it to face back to the ground. "Don't get distracted Lee, or is your training truly not that important?" the Hyuuga goaded.

"Yosh!" the Green Beast shouted, a fire lit in his eyes. "I will do a thousand one-armed push ups!" he declared. "And If I cannot do that, I will run around the village one hundred times one my hands backwards! And if I cannot do that, I will climb the Hokage mountain on only one foot!" nodding along absently to his teammate's rambling, he gave Team Ten an amused look.

"We were just looking for you." Shikamaru grunted.

Face falling into a curious expression, Neji crossed his arms. "Oh really?" he asked.

"Well, you and the rest of your team." Chouji amended.

Frowning at the newcomers, he jerked his head towards the woods. "Tenten and Gai-sensei should be somewhere in there having a sparring match. We'll be here when you get back." The Hyuuga uttered with a bored tone.

Groaning in annoyance, Shikamaru strode into the brush. Leaving his teammates behind, the chuunin continued alone. Pushing brambles out of the way, he wandered the woods before catching a faint clash of metal. Turning towards the source of the sound, the Nara moved around gnarled trunks before stepping out into a clearing.

Tenten dodged under Gai's fist, lashing out towards his face with a brace of shurikan. Pulling back from the flying stars, the jounin went low to sweep her legs out from under her. Recovering with a handstand, the brown-haired girl flipped away before drawing out a katana.

Stabbing toward her sensei with a sharp thrust, Gai whipped out a kunai and deflected the path of her blade with a skitter of sparks. Wincing at the force behind the blow, he withdrew. Clapping his hands to indicate a time-out, the taijutsu specialist turned to their visitor.

"Shikamaru-kun." He greeted dubiously.

"Gai-sensei," the shadow-user returned, eying the man's panting pupil. "What can I do for you?" Gai asked, motioning to his student. "If it is something I can do quickly, I would prefer to have it done. Tenten still has much training left to complete."

Glaring at the bowl-cut man as she straightened, Tenten trotted over to where Shikamaru and Gai were conversing.

"Troublesome," the Nara muttered under his breath. "I'm just here to let you know that Hokage-sama wants your team for a mission. Meet her in her office just after lunch." Gai nodded curtly in response, and Shikamaru spun about, vanishing back into the forest. Tenten watched his go with a frown before looking over at her sensei.

"What should we do Gai-sensei? Keep training?"

The jounin shook his head. "No" he replied seriously. "Go home and clean up, prepare for a mission outside the village. We can't compromise our ability to do the mission by training more than is healthy. It would be most un-youthful."

Snorting at that, Tenten wandered about the clearing to gather up her tools.

Shikamaru collapsed to the ground beside the huffing Lee. Rolling over to stare up at the sky, he crossed his arms behind his head and relaxed. Watching the clouds roll by, he tuned out the world around him.

* * *

><p>The world would be far better off if everyone acted on logic, rather than emotion. Or so Aburame Shino thought. Being sought out by the jounin of Team Ten was one such example.<p>

While the logical process might have dictated that jounin Sarutobi Asuma would have immediately informed them as to his purpose in seeking them, apparently logical process was not in vogue with the other shinobi of Konoha.

The Sarutobi was wasting his valuable training time. Such a thing could compromise his efficiency and end up costing him his life on a mission. Just a little faster, a little stronger, one more technique could make all the difference in a life and death situation.

Emotional platitudes had their place, of course. Rationality would declare that it was not conductive to the health of the human psyche to force oneself to follow all laws of the Shinobi to the letter. Shinobi were human, and humans felt emotion. It was a fruitless endeavour to attempt to force a human into being a machine. Humans were organic, not mechanic.

Shino was a human too, and perhaps that was why instead of breaking the moment so that protocol could be followed, he leaned back. He had his own emotions, and he was far too shy and embarrassed at the way Sarutobi flirted with his sensei.

The Aburame was _not_ getting involved, thank you very much, even if it did end up getting him killed. He wasn't loud or brash. He didn't interfere in the private romantic (or not so private in this case) lives of others.

That was Kiba's job. And like a dog guarding his territory, the Inuzuka lurking beside him was getting more and more wound up at the man intruding on Team Eight's time and space.

Kurenai giggled, and Kiba snapped.

"As fun as this all is," he growled snidely, "_Team Eight_ has things to do. So why don't you hurry up and tell us want you want and get moving." Kurenai shot him an appalled look, and looked ready to tear into him, but Asuma waved her down with a hand.

Giving Kiba a slow blink, he drew a long drag on his cancer stick before blowing a cloud of smoke in the inu-nin's face. "I'm here to tell you that Hokage-sama has assigned your team joint mission with my team and Team Gai." He drawled nonchalantly.

Kurenai pinned him with a red-eyed glance. "And who is going to be in charge of this mission?" she asked. Asuma shrugged. "Gai and I will end up sharing joint command most likely." Her brow furrowed in displeasure. "Is a woman not in the running?"

The Sarutobi gave her a significant look. "_You_, Kurenai, won't be going on this mission." Giving her boyfriend an offended look, the woman growled. "Why not?" Hinata flushed and began to push her fingers together. The Inuzuka's face assumed a positively predatory look, and Shino merely readjusted his sunglasses.

Placing a palm over her stomach, Asuma chuckled. "I should think that should be obvious." Nodding frantically, Hinata squeaked out "Ano… you should be more concerned for your health, Kurenai –sensei." Kiba grinned at her. "Yeah sensei, you don't want to do anything that might injure you." Shuffling, Shino made his own concerned contribution. "It is imperative that when one is in your condition, that they do not undertake unnecessary risks."

The Yuuhi made a choking sound. "You _all_ knew?" she demanded incredulously.

"I can smell it." The Inuzuka offered.

"Ano… Byakugan can see it." Hinata clarified.

Shino just shrugged. "It was a logical conclusion given the change in pheromones my kikaichu can detect."

"I see…" she trailed with a distant look. Sending her boyfriend a glare, she swatted the man's arm and told him to scram. Then fixing her team with a dangerous mask on her face, she smirked. "If you three have time to be gossiping about my private life, then you have time to be training. Twenty laps around the village in five minutes. Get to it!"

Kiba groaned.

* * *

><p>"<em>We six have gathered here today to discuss the fate of Uchiha Sasuke, Nukenin of Konohagakure. S-ranked International Criminal."<em>

"_The circumstances regarding the capture of Uchiha Sasuke are highly irregular. He chose to surrender himself to Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konoha. He claims that he wishes to abandon the Eye of the Moon Plan and bring us aid in destroying Tobi. What say you, Five Kages?" General Mifune asked._

"_He should be put to death immediately for his crimes against us." The Raikage growled._

_Leaning back in his chair, Sasuke listened. As curious as he was regarding what each Kage was doing, no one trusted him, an Uchiha, not to place a genjutsu on them. They had bound his hands behind his back, chaining him to a chair in front of the Five Kage and the General of the Land of Iron_

_It was with a bitter smirk that Tsunade bound his eyes. She chose to cover his vision with his old hitai-ate. The long scratch that Naruto's Rasengan had carved into it during their battle at the Valley of The End was prominent. The irony of it all was biting._

_Silence met the Raikage's statement._

"_Does no one wish to offer any alternatives?" the General finally asked._

"_I say we use him." The Mizukage decided after a long pause._

"_No!" the Raikage snarled._

"_Oh stop your whining. She has a perfectly valid point." The Tsuchikage chuckled._

"_You only say that because he's never done anything against your village." The Raikage barked._

"_And you only say kill him because of what he's done to your's." the Tsuchikage answered curtly._

"_You're not looking at this logically A.," the Mizukage drawled. "We're losing this war. Turning aside any edge out of foolish pride will be our undoing."_

_The Raikage gave a wordless snarl, and all six of them drew quiet. Sasuke frowned. What were they doing?_

"_Even if we wanted to, we can't guarantee his loyalty." The Raikage muttered._

"_He has a point." The General pointed out._

"_Loyalty Seal." The Kazekage uttered in a quiet tone. "I do not do this out of fondness for my old friend" he continued. Evidently one of the other Kage had given a him suspicious look. "Personally, I would be happy to turn him into paste myself, but it is as Mizukage-dono said. We need allies."_

"_A Loyalty seal won't take unless he's willing to go that far" the Hokage pointed out. "He knows perfectly well that whomever the seal is bound to could kill him at any moment."_

"_Then providing he accepts, we paint one on him. Either it'll take and we can use him, or it won't and we'll kill him. Is this acceptable, Uchiha?" the Kazekage answered._

"_Yes." Sasuke croaked, voice cracked from lack of food or moisture prior to his impromptu trial._

"_All those in favour of the Kazekage's suggestion?" The General asked._

"_Yea." Said the Tsuchikage._

"_Yea." Said the Mizukage._

"_Yea." Said the Kazekage._

"_Nay." Said the Raikage._

"_Abstain." Said the Hokage._

"_So it is decided. We will bind Uchiha Sasuke if we can, kill him if we cannot. I assume there are no problems if I bind the seal to myself?" All five Kage agreeing, the General sent for ink and a brush._

_Sasuke's chains were unhooked from his chair, and he was dragged blind and stumbling across the room. Pushed down on a table, his hands were bound again above his head._

_The cold end of a brush began to slide over his skin, and the Uchiha suppressed a shiver. _

_When they were finished, one of the Kage placed a hand on the center of his chest. Slim and soft, with long nails that almost pricked his skin. The Mizukage then. With a burst of chakra through the sealing complex written into his skin, he felt an agonizing burn over his heart._

"_It is done." The General confirmed._

_Then the hand was removed from his chest. With a click, the wrists and legs were unbound. Reaching immediately for his hitai-ate, he moved to tear it off. Reconsidering, he only readjusted it to sit on his forehead. Blinking his eyes open, he caught the Hokage staring at the motion with an unreadable look in her eyes. Sitting up and swinging his legs around, he shakily stood._

_Sasuke ignored the hostile glances from the Raikage and Kazekage to stare down at his chest. Seemingly tattooed into the skin was the kanji for 'loyalty'. Surrounding kanji was a string of indecipherable characters that completed the seal._

_Raising his eyes to stare into the Mizukage's face, she smirked at him. It was not a nice smile._

_The General held out a hitai-ate with the kanji for 'Shinobi' carved into it._

_Sasuke tied it around his neck, leaving the one he had worn as a child on his forehead._

"_Welcome to our side of the war, gaki." The Tsuchikage grinned. _

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was startled out of his nap when Ino's foot slammed into his side. Curling over his hurt midsection, he sent Ino a deadly glare. The effect was obviously ruined by his wheezing, as the blonde just smirked at him.<p>

"Come _on_ you lazy bum! We have to get going. It's almost time to meet with Tsunade-sama!"

Clucking his tongue, Chouji offered the Nara a hand up, with he took with an exaggerated groan. "Troublesome" he muttered. Crossing his arms at the boisterous display, Neji regarded the team of chuunin with an impassive glance. Shikamaru just sent a mocking look back, to which Neji's face twitched. Whether in annoyance or amusement the Nara couldn't tell.

Lee simply jogged in place, waiting for the rest of his comrades to embark. Gai and Tenten drifted out of the forest, the former looking unruffled will the latter looked rather displeased. Sending the too a curious stare, Lee couldn't help but voice his opinion. "Ahh, Gai-sensei. It doesn't seem like the two of you have had participated in a youthful sparring match."

Sending his protégé a blinding grin, the older man winked. "Of course not Lee! While it is commendable to give your all to your training, at the same time you cannot compromise your mission. Your missions are important for the safety of the village! It would be most unyouthful to fail them because you were foolish."

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee recorded the words on a notepad.

"Yosh, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The sun rose over the horizon, and waves crashed against a beach that had appeared behind the two green-clad shinobi.

Team Ten looked traumatized.

Team Nine looked long-suffering.

With an enthusiastic shout, Gai took off running in the direction of the Hokage Tower, Lee close on his heels. With a sigh and a shake of his head, the Branch Hyuuga followed along in their wake.

"How can you not be totally crazy by now?" Ino hissed incredulously. Tenten sent her a very wide, very happy grin.

"Who says I'm not?"

Chouji went pale, and Tenten skipped off after her team.

"Let's go" the Nara muttered after a long pause, meandering off in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Chouji gave a large gulp before dogging his childhood friend's heels. Ino just rolled her eyes at them before dashing in front of the Nara. Taking his place as leader, she looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him.

Shikamaru just blinked at her antics before sighing and turning his face up to the sky.

When the three got to to the Tower, they were mildly surprised to see Lee and Gai standing around outside waiting for them. "Everyone else is already up in Hokage-sama's office. Come, let us go forth on our joyous mission!" Giving Chouji a blinding grin, the jounin ran into the Tower. Lee shouted "Gai-sensei!" before taking off in pursuit of his mentor.

Ino frowned and jogged up after him. Shikamaru rubbed his face before continuing at the same lazy pace. Chouji pulled out a bag of chips. Offering the first one to Shikamaru, who took it, as was their childhood custom, Chouji dug in.

The Akimichi just finished the bag and tossed the empty plastic into a nearby waste bin as the two reached the top floor. "Think it has something to do with Sasuke?" the big-boned teen asked lowly.

The Nara didn't even have to ask what he was referring to. "Of course." He answered shortly, before stepping in the Hokage's office.

"You're late."

Shikamaru sighed before trotting over to stand next to Asuma. Ino gave him an elbow to the ribs, and he sent her a warning look in return. Ino just rolled her eyes at him before turning to poke Chouji. Chouji poked her back, and soon the two were engaging in a war of pokes.

"Will you two idiots stop that!" Tsunade snapped. Flushing at the rebuke, the two subsided.

"Now," Tsunade growled. "If there are to be no more _interruptions_, I would like to get to the _point_ of why you are all standing in my office."

"As you all know," the Hokage began. "Nearly three years ago Uchiha Sasuke went rogue and abandoned Konohagakure." Those in the room who had participated in the disastrous retrieval mission stiffened.

"Tempted by the offer of power, the Uchiha deserted for the sake of S-class criminal Orochimaru. Konoha sent a team to retrieve him, but the effort ultimately failed and he succeeded in deserting."

Pinning them all with a solemn glance, she continued. "This is what is commonly known and available on the streets of Konoha. I am about to offer you a top-secret mission that will be known to no one outside of this room. You may not even speak of it outside this room, until you are on the mission. Knowing these parameters, do you accept? If you choose not to participate in the mission, leave the room now."

Nobody moved, and the Hokage nodded with a satisfied expression.

"Very well. Yesterday afternoon, Team Ten encountered Uchiha Sasuke in the Land of Rice Paddies." Every face in the room snapped to stare at her.

"This encounter led to an altercation as Team Ten attempted to apprehend him. They failed, and he escaped. However," she stressed. "He apparently passed this along to Sarutobi Asuma during the fight." She motion to a worn bag lying flat on the desk. "When Team Ten examined the contents of the bag, they discovered a trove of sealing scrolls."

Looking out at all the riveted expression that her subordinates wore, Tsunade leaned forward.

"Contained within these scrolls were more scrolls. And within _those_ scrolls there was a wealth of information." Raising a hand, she rose one finger for each item she listed. "History, trade records, summoning scrolls, records of Orochimaru's human experiments, and Akatsuki."

"Cross-referencing the information with our own records has indicated that the information the Uchiha passed to us was genuine. Furthermore, much of it was written in Orochimaru's own handwriting. We have concluded that for some unknown reason, Uchiha Sasuke has abandoned Orochimaru."

The shinobi that were on Team Ten looked shocked.

"Orochimaru and Akatsuki are known quantities. We might not have the best or most accurate information regarding them, but we can definitively say they are enemies of Konoha." Frowning, she motioned to the bag.

"However, Uchiha Sasuke has become an unknown quantity. He is not likely to join Akatsuki, considering his brother is in the organization. He has just betrayed Orochimaru, and evidently is not going to go back, especially since he appears to have pilfered the old snake's entire library."

"We cannot definitively say that the Uchiha is an enemy of Konoha. We know absolutely nothing of his motives outside of killing Itachi. He has given us this information, but refused to return to Konoha. Thus I am forced to create this mission."

"Your mission will be to capture Uchiha Sasuke and return him to Konohagakure. We cannot afford to allow him to roam about and do whatever he will. He has shown us that he is willing to interfere in our business, so we must take precautionary measures. Also, the time for Orochimaru's body transfer draws near. Allowing him to possess the Uchiha's body would be an unmitigated disaster for Konoha. The Sharingan is powerful, and we cannot allow one of our enemies to come to possess it."

"Uchiha Sasuke is a powerful shinobi, which is why I have put together this team. You are the best of your generation. You will form the Twelve Man Pursuit Squad for the duration of this mission. Team Seven cannot participate in this mission, because of the possible conflict of interest. I expect all of you to do your best to capture the Uchiha and return him to the protective custody of Konoha. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the newly dubbed squad saluted.

"Dismissed." She ordered.

The group filed out, and her apprentice slipped in the door. Staring back at her comrades with a curious look, Sakura turned to Tsunade. "What was that all about?" she asked with an arched brow.

The Hokage just gave a small smile at her, "Nothing important Sakura, nothing at all."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Juugo asked quizzically.<p>

Sasuke kept walking. "We're going to Orochimaru's West base. There is another person I want to retrieve there."

The bi-polar male considered that. "Who?" he finally asked. "Someone named Suigetsu." Sasuke answered shortly. "And what is his specialty?"

The Uchiha sent Juugo a sharp glance, which he just waved off. "I'm not totally out of it, Sasuke." He protested. "You told me yourself that you came after me because I had power. Even if it's cursed, it's still a special power other shinobi don't have."

Smirking at his companion's receptiveness, he turned to face forward again.

"Suigetsu is a member of Kirigakure's Hozuki clan. They have special techniques that allow them to turn into water. Unless they're struck with chakra that can disrupt their abilities, you really can't kill them. A knife would just pass through them, smashing them would make them splatter into water. They'd just reform."

"Sounds pretty interesting," Juugo confessed. "Do you think it's like a kekkai genkai or-"

"Hush Juugo," Sasuke interrupted. "We're here."

Turning off the road, Sasuke trailed into the woods with his companion at his heels. Stopping at the base of a massive tree, he crouched down and examined the ground near the roots. Activating his Sharingan , he easily perceived the slight indentation that marked the hidden door switch and pressed it.

A plate to their right slid open, revealing a stone staircase that struck boldly into the earth. Immediately jogging over, he passed down the stairs. As he and Juugo made their way down, the timed door slid shut again.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase in moments, they turned the corner and wandered into the base. Ignoring the curious stares from the base personnel, Sasuke followed the marked directions towards the laboratory.

Pushing aside the metal door guarding one of Orochimaru's more valuable experiments, he stepped into the room. A huge cylinder filled with water sat in the center of the room. An insubstantial face formed within the liquid and pressed against the glass with a disgruntled look on his face. Sasuke almost laughed. He'd come to expect such things from Suigetsu.

What he didn't expect was the familiar redhead staring at the readings Suigetsu's prison provided, jotting down the numbers. "Karin?" he wondered aloud, and she turned to look at the intruders with a curious look.

"Sasuke-kun?" she breathed, readjusting her glasses as if she did not quite believe his presence. He crossed the room with Juugo looming over his shoulders. "I didn't expect you here, in the West Base" he confessed. "I'd have thought you were still milling about in South Base."

Mistaking his knowledge of her working schedule as interest, the girl flushed. "Well, Sasuke-kun." She offered shyly. "I'm here on Orochimaru-sama's orders to take care of Suigetsu for a while." The exasperated look on Suigetsu's face in the tank expressed what he thought of _that_.

"No you're not." Sasuke stated curtly.

"What?" she queried in confusion.

"You're not here for Orochimaru. I killed him two days ago. His orders no longer mean anything."

The redhead blinked in shock. She was just coming to terms with the information he'd dumped on her when he nudged her aside and slammed a palm down on the console. A hole opened at the bottom of the cylinder on the far side, and water rushed out.

Suigetsu reformed outside the cylinder in moments before stretching with an exaggerated motion. Opening his arms as If to welcome the whole world, the purple-clad nin grinned at the ceiling. "Freedom!" he laughed.

Sasuke came up behind him. Spinning to stare at the raven with a positively predatory look, the Kiri-nin bore his teeth at the Uchiha. "Just because you killed Orochimaru doesn't mean I own you anything" Suigetsu declared. Miming the motion of a pistol, he shot it at Sasuke, squirting him with water.

"One of us would have done it sooner or later. It's nothing special what you did."

Ignoring the rudeness, and the way Juugo frowned and Karin squawked, he pinned Suigetsu with a confident look.

"I have enemies I think you'll want to fight."

"Oh?" the white-haired shinobi leaned forward in detached interest.

"_Kirigakure_ _no_ _Kaijin_, Hoshigaki Kisame."

Suigetsu gave him a long look before grinning. Clapping the raven teen on the shoulder, he laughed. "I think I'll get to like you! Now let's get out of this dump!" He quickly shook himself before practically running from the room.

Juugo followed him after a significant look from Sasuke. He turned to stare at Karin. She stared back.

_Don't move Karin._

_A grateful look._

_Chidori through the chest._

_A look of shock and betrayal._

Shaking the memories of the last time he'd seen her away, Sasuke gave the girl an unreadable look.

"I want you on the mission." He declared.

"Of course Sasuke-kun! Anything-"

"No." he interjected.

"Don't do 'anything for me'. I'm asking you to come on the mission because you have useful skills. I don't intend to indulge your infatuation with me." He informed her in wintery tones.

Drawing back, she gave him a hurt look, and he sighed.

"Look Karin. I know what you're feeling. I'm not blind. But I'm telling you right now, don't bother getting your hopes up. There is no chance of it happening."

"No chance?"

"Yes."

"What if-"

"No chance."

"How about-"

"No. Chance."

She regarded him with a strange look on her face. "Are you in love with someone else?" she finally asked.

"Yes." He admitted candidly. At that moment, Sasuke expected her to refuse the mission out of hurt. It would be annoying, but at least it'd be honest.

He didn't expect her to squeal and throw her arms around his neck. "That's so romantic!" she declared. "Oh I'm going to have to meet this girl! We're going to do her nails and visit the hair salon and maybe I'll even get to be a bridesmaid…" she rambled.

The Uchiha drew back with a choking sound, and she trailed off.

"So does that mean you're in?" he asked after a moment of silence.

She smirked at him. "Of course I'm in, I can't let the prince die off before he marries the princess!" then she sauntered out of the room, leaving him to blink in surprise. Was it really going to be _that_ easy? Maybe he should've tried it on his _other_ fangirls back in the day…

Shaking his head, he departed for the surface.

"What are we gonna call ourselves?" Suigetsu fired at him as soon as he reached above ground. Sasuke felt an amused and nostalgic smirk curve about his lips.

"We're going to call ourselves 'Taka'." And with eighteen days left before Uzumaki Naruto would return to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke set off in the night after his brother.

* * *

><p>(AN): Here's the fourth chapter kids. Hitting up 7000 words of story content, it's the longest one so far. I'll take a peek through the reviews and see if there is anything worth mentioning.<p>

Oh yes, I'm fully decided on the issue of Snakes and the Cursed Seal, as you can see how I dealt with the former in this chapter.

There's also the issue of Mangekyo I'm going to hit up again. I said before that transplanting a Mangekyo wouldn't give you a Mangekyo because you didn't kill your best friend. I have to revise that to account for Danzo. Think of Eternal Mangekyo as being two parts: Kill your loved one and transplant someone else's Mangekyo. Fulfilling either one of these conditions will grant you a Mangekyo, fulfilling both will give you the Eternal one. I explained this in private message too:

Kakashi only has Mangekyo, but the reason Mangekyo makes one blind is the techniques it makes available. Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu damage one's sight over time, Susano'o is far more damaging and taxing, which is why Sasuke (who was reckless as hell) went blind a lot faster than Itachi (who was really cautious). However, Kakashi's Mangekyo doesn't bleed when he uses Kamui. I'd say that the technique is gentle enough on his eye not to damage it. From what we've seen of Tobi, the Sharingan has a predilection towards space-time ninjutsu anyway, being able to use them in a normal, three-tomoe state. Kamui is hard on his body because he's not an Uchiha, so the eye itself is hard on him. But I don't think Kamui is hard on the eye itself.

A concern was expressed that I'd end up transferring what other people have done to Sasuke. Umm, nope, don't worry. I've already got it taken care of. Sasuke's actions will affect how some events occur, but he's not gonna steal all the glory.

Yes, anything written entirely in italics between two scenebreaks is a flashback.

I went back and re-read the fic, and added references to time in this chapter to help straighten out the timeline. I'll write it out here though so there's no confusion.

Sasuke gets back/ Naruto's nightmare (first night and morning, morning being 21 days until start of Shippuuden) - Sasuke elder following Sasuke younger/ Naruto's training and discussion with Jiraiya, (first afternoon) - Sasuke elder taking his younger body and killing the shit out of everyone in Orochimaru's base (first evening and second night)

- Sasuke's Kirin/ Tsunade gets Jiraiya's message (second morning) - Kakashi and Tsunade/ Sasuke, Team Ten, and Naruto (Second Afternoon), Sasuke finds Juugo (second evening) - travels with Juugo (third night and third morning)

- Tsunade and Team Ten (Third Morning ) - Tsunade and the Twelve man Squad (Third Afternoon) - Sasuke and Suigetsu (Fourth Night).

I'll try and make my chapters more time-concerned so I don't need to worry about it. Sasuke says "Eighteen days" at the end because he isn't including the current day, which is pretty much over.

Bringing me to the final item I think. The Rinnegan. Imagine if you will, a world with a rampaging monster destroying everything. No civilization would be possible. People would live and die for generations in despair, praying for a saviour. These hopes and dreams would be sorted out in the cycle of life and death. Yet after so many souls carrying these hopes, they eventually gather and form their own independent being. Such is how the bijuu formed I believe.

This mass of hope, acting on its prerogative to _save_ people, would be incarnated as a man. This man would become known as the Rikudo Sennin, the Sage of Six Paths.

Hundreds of years later, the world is corrupt and once again calls for a savior. These hopes are incarnated as Nagato, possibly the second Sage. However, these 'hopes' aren't infalliable. This time they fail, giving birth to Pein.

Madara on the other hand, was a descendant of the Sage of Six Paths. His soul was similar to one half of the Sage's soul, this soul being the thing that manifested the Rinnegan. This occurs because he is a descendant of the Uchiha clan ancestor. The Senju clan, being descended from the other son, carries within them souls the mirror the nature of the other half of the Sage's soul. Madara gained the Rinnegan by integrated Hashirama cells, and thus making Hashirama a part of him. By integrated the Senju, his soul now resemble the Sage's soul enough to spur his eyes (which are already straining to be the Rinnegan, just lacking the onus) into the Rinnegan.

Or something. I dunno. This is all hypothetical. I'll straighten it out if it's confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any sort of profit by writing this fic.

(AN): Hello again guys, this is me starting the next chapter right away, a few hours after posting number 4. Read and review. The usual.

I suppose this chapter goes out to **laFia**, whose generosity in constantly providing me feedback has been primarily responsible for keeping me on the roll. I also have to thank each one of my readers that actually took the time to review.

* * *

><p><em>"I will work hard, because I want to become acknowledged by others. That's what I thought when I look at Uzumaki Naruto. Bonds with others… Up until now, I only have known them as hate and murderous intent. But I wonder, what is that bond she longed for? Now I understand, even only a little. Pain, sadness… and joy. These feelings allow you to understand others." – Sabaku no Gaara<em>

* * *

><p>Landing on the weathered tile rooftop of the building at the edge of Taku, Asuma whipped out a cigarette and lit up. "This is where he vanished," the jounin puffed. Kiba and Akamaru prowled the rooftop and sniffed periodically as the rest of the Twelve Man Pursuit Squad lingered on another building.<p>

"There's really too many scents to be comfortable with." The Inuzuka muttered. Crouching to the ground, he mentally sifted through what he could detect. Something flowery and smelling of a hint of ramen – Naruto. Sake and oil – That pervert Toad Sage. Tobacco and musk – Asuma. Something odd tickled his nose. He breathed in again, considering the odd smell. Crackly - Rather like the air right before a lightning storm.

"Do you smell that boy?" he muttered to Akamaru. The dog barked. "Do you think it's him?" A whine. He frowned. "Well go sniff around, maybe we'll get a clearer picture." The dog tracked over the rooftop, whuffing with his nose to the tile. The Sarutobi sent the pair a curious look.

"It takes longer than it should since the tiles don't hold the scent as well as the ground would. Not to mentioned you muddled it all up the last time you were here." He justified. The jounin had the grace to look slightly guilty. Akamaru trotted back up to his master, sitting and growling. The Inuzuka sighed and shook his head.

"We can't make out anything here." He called to the rest of the squad. Deciding it was fine to join him, Neji made the jump across to the roof. He was followed by the rest of the squad. Snorting, Asuma dropped his cigarette to the tiles and ground the butt into the rooftop with one of his boots.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru moaned. Staring up at the moonless sky, Chouji frowned. Ino crossed her arms and tapped an impatient foot. "Well!" she snapped, making the group jump. "We don't have all night. If the trail is cold we just have to head in the previous direction he left in and hope for the best!"

"North." Asuma grunted. At the questioning glances he got from the rest of the squad, he clarified. "The last time we saw the kid he was flying North on a hawk summon." Tenten cocked her head. "Well, he couldn't have flown forever. He'd have to have set down somewhere."

"I say we go North, as far as the Land of Lightning." Gai suggested, uncharacteristically serious. "We don't want to risk an incident with Kumo at this point if we don't have to."

"And when we get to the border, it would be most logical to split up and look for clues." Shino concluded.

Kiba wordlessly snarled before leaping off the roof, bounding away northwards into the trees with Akamaru close behind. Neji cursed inelegantly, rising eyebrows across the squad, before taking off after the self-appointed guide.

Tenten shrugged at Lee before rushing after her teammate. Breaking the spell of immobility, the rest of the Squad scrambled in pursuit.

Kiba pushing himself forwards, straining with every leap to close the distance between himself and the Uchiha. This is what he was made for, bred blood and bone of trackers for generations. He contented himself with the burn in his blood, hunting song hammering in his veins. Behind him, Akamaru woofed in agreement, picking up on his master's silent sentiment.

"_Understand your prey. This is the first and last lesson of the hunt. If you do not respect your prey, seek to know how it feels and how it thinks. Only then can you predict its movement."_

Or so his mother had said to him a decade ago when he was just first beginning to truly understand Akamaru. It was a lesson that had served him well in his missions over the years. It was something that he had tried to teach his teammates over the years as well, but he'd have had better luck beating blood from a stone.

Hinata smelt of prey: the timid young fawn and the more mature doe. She'd grown deadly with age and more confident, but she didn't have the instinct to be a predator. Shino was totally an enigma: always the same smell of community and colony, not predator and not prey, simply there.

Only another one who had the instinct of a predator could understand the lessons his clan learned and taught parent to child. Uchiha Sasuke; Kiba had instinctively known even as a child, would have understood.

Which brought him to his current problem. That Uchiha Sasuke was one cold fish. If Sasuke was a predator, he was a snake: never moving or showing emotion until it was time to strike. But something subconscious understood that the conclusion he'd made was wrong. Sasuke didn't strike out in a flash of scales. Feathers burst through his mind, the answer so very close -

A hand wrapped around his collar, jerking him backwards. Eyes bulging, his movement threw his feet out and he crashed onto his back in the dirt. Glaring hatefully up at a set of pale eyes, the Inuzuka gave a wheeze of rage. "What the _fuck_, Neji?"

The pale bastard rose one dark brow up before motioning significantly behind them. "In your haste to catch up to Uchiha, you seem eager to leave the rest of us behind. Are you looking for some one-on-one time with him before we catch up?" the Hyuuga leered sarcastically.

Kiba sputtered at the dig that was entirely too crude for what he expected out of the uptight Hyuuga. "What? _No_! I'm not thinking anything at all about that cold bastard. He's not attractive at all! He's not Hinata or anything!" the Inuzuka practically shouted. Neji went eerily still.

"What did you say about Hinata?" he asked in a low tone.

Oh shit.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Two feet caught Neji in the back, catapulting him into the nearest tree. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. Saved by the Eyebrows. Shooting to his feet, Kiba made a show of brushing the dirt off. The dark glare and the long look Neji sent his privates did not go unnoticed by the Inuzuka. And was that _chakra_ sputtering out of the Hyuuga's fingertips…

"Man, Kiba, do you have to work us so hard? Don't be so troublesome…"

"Leaving your comrades behind is a most unyouthful display!"

"If you're going to run us cross-country like this kid, maybe I should give up smoking. I might need those lungs after all."

Flushing red, Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Sorry…" he muttered. Hinata watched curiously as his cheeks reddened, making his red facial markings less and less visible.

"So…" Shikamaru intoned. "You find us any clues or are we just running blind at this point?" The Inuzuka blinked in surprise, before smirking and sticking his hand into his pocket.

Drawing out his closed fist, he slowly opened it to reveal a ball of feathers. Ino immediately stepped forward and drew one from the pile. Ignoring Kiba's growled protest, she held it up to the sky, peering at the feather in the starlight.

"Hawk feather," the blonde confirmed. "Mountain Hawk-Eagle to be precise. _Kumataka_." Lowering the feather she turned to face the rest of the squad. They all wore expressions of varying incredulity, Kiba even gaped at her. Glaring at the group, she hissed. "Oh _come_ _on_ guys! I'm not an _idiot_."

"Could've fooled me…" the Inuzuka muttered, and the blonde spun on him before slamming her fist into his face. Kiba reeled back clutching his nose and feeling very sorry for himself. "Besides," the Yamanaka declared imperiously, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Ornithology is a _very_ lady-like pursuit. Now I know what the poor dears will eat when I fill my gardens with them."

Pinching his nose, Shikamaru rolled his eyes towards the Inuzuka. "Oi, Kiba. Let's just go." The Inuzuka smirked in understanding, leaping off towards the North again.

* * *

><p><em>A broken mask lay at his feet, blood and gore splattered his uniform. But he was far too preoccupied to deal with it. A wrenching pressure built in his mind, pushing and pulling, pushing and pulling, front to back, left to right, up to down.<em>

_It was madness. _

_But Uchiha Sasuke was no stranger to madness._

_He had no idea how long he lay there, collapsed to the ground amid the cooling remains of a dismembered corpse. His heart pounded in his ears, chakra hammering through his coils. Twisting and fighting against itself. Twisting and fighting against the _other.

_Violet on violet. Violet on black. Black on violet._

_Maybe his mind broke and maybe it didn't. Perhaps his mind had broken and he was putting himself back together again. Blue and blonde, hold on to the pain. No pain no gain. He giggled._

_Reaching a hand up to absently scratch at his face, he only succeeded in smearing the gore into his cheek._

_It seemed as if an infinity of eons wrapped him up, carrying his mind along. He broke a million times and put himself back together a million times, because he could never _ever_ give up and he couldn't remember why but blue and blonde didn't want him to and he couldn't disappoint blue and blond. It would obliterate him beyond repair._

_Maybe it was _love_ and maybe it was _honour_ and maybe it was _loyalty_ because it was all so _fucking trite_ like that._

_He swam. Inky blackness coiling _around_ him and _in_ him and _through_ him. It devoured him but he devoured it right back because if he let it devour him he wouldn't exist._

_And that would be giving up, _wouldn't it_?_

_Eventually, he perceived metal. Towering rusty spires that looked just about ready to collapse. Something great and dark and malevolent threw itself against the bars again and again and again, each strike bringing forth hot spikes of pain from inside of him and he just _knew_._

_He knew this couldn't go on._

"_Stop it…" he whispered._

"_Stop it…" he muttered._

"_Stop it…" he spat._

"_Stop it.." he growled._

"_Stop it!" he shouted, voice reverberating and echoing in upon itself until his voice repeated over and over stop it stop it stop it stop it until it trailed away into nothingness._

"_**You do not command me little ningen. You are nothing less than a smear of shit on the bottom of my foot."**__ Ten tails weaved in the void, and the malevolence hurled itself into the prison again to make a point._

"_I order you to stop that right now!"_

"_**FOOL! You have no power here! You are no Rikudo Sennin!"**_

_He threw his hand out, drawing nobility up and around him like a cloak. He didn't notice the way the malevolence drew back from him, or the way blood poured from his eyes, signalling the use of something extremely dangerous to his very soul. Starburst spinning, he cried in the hallowed voice of a thousand ancestors._

"Y_ou are merely a cursed life, a malevolent existence of coalesced energy… An unstable force, lacking in sentiment or passion, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! The tailed beasts are but slaves to those with blessed eyes. _Obey!_"_

_And for the first time in five days, Uchiha Sasuke rose to his feet._

_He was remade._

* * *

><p>It was Kiba who pulled up short, halting in a seemingly random forest clearing and crouching to the ground. Hand stretching out to trace over a patch of grass that appeared to Chouji the same as any other, the Inuzuka looked over his shoulder and grinned at the squad.<p>

Longer than normal canines prominent, the grin transformed into a smirk. "He was here." Kiba declared, motioning to the clearing in general. "This whole place is full of the scent from back on the roof."

"I thought you said you couldn't get a reading on it." Tenten protested.

"Well, not enough back there to say for _sure_ which one he was. But there was only one scent there that's here as well, and we know for a fact that everyone else that was on that roof was nowhere near here when this track was left."

Feeling impressed despite himself, Neji gave the inu-nin a less frosty glare than usual. Studiously ignoring the Hyuuga, Kiba scratched Akamaru behind the ears.

"Well," Asuma decided. "Let's move on." Hurrying in their original direction, the Twelve Man Squad passed through the woods and out onto a rugged rocky plain. Readjusting for the change in terrain, Kiba and Akamaru dropped from the lead to the center of the group.

"I'd say that he probably went to whatever _that_ is." Kiba ventured, pointing out a towering stone monolith in the distance. Nodding in agreement, the squad broke into a pincer formation as they approached the structure so as to reduce target viability.

It was rather pointless, as it quickly became apparent that the structure was utterly deserted. The Twelve Man Pursuit Squad reformed before the front gate.

"… It's a fucking prison." Kiba muttered after a long pause. Frowning at the unyouthful display of coarse language, Lee took the lead. Stepping through the overhand, he was overwhelmed by the smell of blood and death.

Pinching his nose, the Green Beast of Konoha sent his comrades a warning look over his shoulder before pushing onwards. The reason for the smell quickly became apparent as they stepped into the main building, bodies and pieces of mangled flesh littered the flow.

Chouji wrinkled his nose in disgust, noticing with trepidation that some of the bodies seemed struck in a tableau of half-human monstrosity, some body parts twisted and deformed. "What could he be coming to a place like _this_ for?" the Akimichi wondered aloud.

"Couldn't say," Kiba answered. "But his scent comes out pretty strong. Two trails. One going in and one coming out."

"If he's already gone, then why are we going in? This place is pretty nasty!" Ino complained.

"Use your head, troublesome woman. If he came here, he came here for a reason. We need to find out what he's up to." The Nara sighed mournfully.

Pulling up to a seemingly random wall, Kiba frowned. "What the hell…" the Inuzuka murmured to himself. "Oi!" he called out, turning to face the group. "It smells like he just came up to this wall and vanished, then reappeared five minutes later and keeps going that way." The Inuzuka pointed further down the hall.

"It's a secret room, Kiba-kun." Hinata declared, stepping forward. Veins distended around her active Byakugan, she moved up to the wall and ran a hand over it. Pressing down on a portion of the wall at waist height, a loud click sounded. The metal sheet sunk inward before rolling to the side with a squeak.

"Eugh," Asuma grunted, stepping into the room first. Noticing a black lump on the floor, he stared at it curiously. The floor underneath it seemed slightly melted and warped, as if something of extreme heat had sat on it for a time.

"Dead body." He warned his subordinates and fellow Team Leader. Gai came up beside him, crouching down to get a closer look at the body. "Definitely death by Katon Jutsu" Team Nine's sensei muttered.

"Uchiha killed him."

Akamaru barked in agreement with his master. The Inuzuka shrugged. "He's the only other recent scent in the room."

"Shikamaru-kun." Gai stood, motioning to the console. "Do you think you can find us a record or video of what happened here?" Yawning, the Nara moved over to the machinery and examined it. Pressing a few keys, the video feed from one of the cameras went black. Flickering on again, the image now showed the group standing around Shikamaru.

"Well I've got the live feed now." Flipping a plastic cover up, the pineapple-haired nin pressed a button marked with a leftward facing arrow. A set of numbers popped up on the bottom of the screen, counting down as the video rewound.

"There." Neji uttered quietly, stepping forward to press the play key. The screen showed Sasuke stepping into the room and striding over to the console. "There's no sound." The Aburame confirmed when the Uchiha smashed aside the glass protection over a large red button. Grunting in affirmation, Shikamaru quickly located a dial and cranked it up.

"_What are you doing?" the bald man shrieked, rushing over. Sasuke backhanded the man to the floor. "These are Orochimaru-sama's treasured experiments!" the ninja protested. "What do you think he'll do to you when he finds out how badly you fucked his research up!"_

_Sasuke burst out laughing. "_Him_? What he's going to do to me? I killed him the other day." Stopping abruptly, Sasuke gave the base commander a bloodthirsty grin. He leaned over to whisper to the elder man that was trembling on the floor._

"_I think Hojo, you ought to be more worried about what I'm going to do you." Twin starbursts spiralled into the Uchiha's eyes. Close examination revealed a three pronged triangle in each starburst, each own facing upside-down to the other._

_The Commander of Orochimaru's North Base died screaming in a burst of black fire, and Sasuke strolled out the door of the security room whistling a jaunty tune._

Watching as smoke curled up from the corpse, the Pursuit Squad was silent. "He's gone mad." The Branch Hyuuga finally whispered. Ino watched pale-faced as the Uchiha continued through the base, mercilessly cutting down any of both Oto-nin and experiments that were in his way.

"He's completely changed." Yamanaka whimpered. Asuma just sighed and looked over at Shikamaru "I guess that validates your theory about why he didn't try to kill us."

"Holy shit on a stick!" Kiba shouted. The rest of the squad turned to face him with varying degrees of annoyance. Slapping a hand over the pause key, the Inuzuka rolled his eyes. "Did you not _hear_ what that prick said? He killed Orochimaru!"

"He's right!"

"Most youthful to remove an enemy of the village!"

"I guess that troublesome Uchiha can do something right with himself."

"Hokage-sama will want to know about that right away." Gai muttered to the other team leader. "Damn straight. Well have to send a message back when we have the chance." the Sarutobi puffed.

Lee shouted in shock, and the Sarutobi spun back to the video. His blood ran cold as he saw the Uchiha light up with coiling red light that settled into ash-grey skin. Giant webbed hands burst from Sasuke's back and his lips turned purple. Growing fangs and darkened sclera, the Uchiha oozed malevolence.

"It appears that the Uchiha has been fully aware of and using his cursed seal to its potential." Neji acknowledged. Those who had participated in the first Sasuke Retrieval Mission nodded in agreement.

"_Juugo_."

Turning back to witness the unfolding drama on video feed, the squad went silent.

_The copy hissed at Juugo. "Now that I have your __attention__…" the other snarled, his skin lit up with coiling red and the state of cursed power left him. The face left behind was pale, framed by raven-back bangs, and the expression he wore was ice-cold._

Chouji exhaled in relief. That Cursed Seal state was too scary. He'd almost died the last time he went up against that.

_Dropping Juugo on his ass, the Uchiha crossed his arms and stared down at him. Rubbing a hand on his bruised throat, he stared back._

_"Do you know me?" the teenager asked him._

_"I don't." Juugo shook his head, staring at the cursed seal that marked the raven's neck with something like remorse. The nukenin's lip curled._

_"Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Grabbing the orange-haired man's chin with a pale hand, he forced the curse man to stare into his eyes. "I am Uchiha Sasuke" he repeated. "I have come here for you, Tenbin no Juugo."_

_"For me?" Juugo stuttered. _

_"I come in place of Kimimaro." He stated boldly._

_Juugo's eyes widened and he shot to his feet. "You're here for Kimimaro? Where is he?" the other drew back warily. _

_Grasping Sasuke's biceps with desperation, he pleaded with the other. "Where is he?" he repeated. "It's been a long time. No one would tell me anything about him!" he'd been starved for news of his only friend._

_"So they haven't told you yet…" Sasuke mused._

_"Just tell me!"_

_"Kimimaro is dead."_

_The man went pale, reeling away from the raven in despair and pain. Covering his face with one large hand, he choked back a sob. "Oh no…" he muttered. A hand came up to grip his shoulder. "Come Juugo." Sasuke commanded, before striding off down the hallway._

"Logically we must now assume that they are travelling together." Shino readjusted his sunglasses. "It appears that this Juugo of the Scales is a dangerous and unstable individual of some power."

"Shino-kun is right." Hinata supported her teammate.

Spitting to the side, Asuma drew out a stick of tobacco. "Alright," he lit the end. "Let's just get out of here, I'm getting sick of this place already."

"About damn time." Kiba growled, before leading them back through the halls and outside in a rush. Pausing a moment to scent the air, he pet Akamaru before leaping off South-West. "Sasuke's trail comes this way," he shouted back as the rest of the squad sprang into action.

"The crazy bastard hasn't called up his hawk, and there's another scent traveling with his."

"Lee! If we encounter the two of them, I expect you to fight Juugo." Maito Gai ordered.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Saving Konoha now, Sasuke?" Tobi laughed sardonically.<em>

"_Shut up."_

"_What happened to getting vengeance for the Uchiha clan? I thought you were going to destroy Konoha? Why do you turn on me now, with victory so close at hand?" The masked man questioned, genuinely curious._

"_You don't know the first thing about me. Don't pretend like we're friends."_

"_That hurts Sasuke, and after I went through all those favours of bringing you face-to-face with your enemies? Of transplanting Itachi's eyes?" Tobi drawled._

"_Don't talk about Itachi."_

"_You misguided fool. You're a hundred years too early to be talking back to _me_. I'm going to destroy you." he snarled._

"_I don't plan on changing. Nor am I interesting in working for you. And I don't plan on dying! You're the one who's going to die."_

"_You're going to die fighting against me." The criminal declared._

"_Fine then! I'll kill you first."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Karin decided, was the most normal crazy person she's ever met.<p>

Oh he _acted_ well enough. He was controlled and neutral, every movement carried some form of purpose. He made decisions rationally, and didn't snap randomly and start killing things.

It helped that he was _very_ easy on the eyes.

But Karin had met him twice before in her life. Once, when he had saved her life during the chuunin exams from a wild bear. He'd given her a handsome smile, before allowing her to keep her Earth scroll and returning to his team. That encounter had generated an infatuation in her that had lasted years, only growing even more the next time they met.

The second time Karin met Sasuke was on the battlefield. At one point during her tenure under the Snake Sennin, a horde of prisoners had broken free. Orochimaru had chosen to send Sasuke to put the rebellion down. In those short hours together, the strength and beauty of his chakra had been truly captivating. She'd honestly never witnessed something so stunning before and certainly nothing of that level since.

Meeting Sasuke for the third time had been a wake-up call. He'd melted out of the shadows, all cold winter and iron determination. Men like that were _different_ than ordinary men, and that would have been all well and good if Karin wasn't able to _feel_ chakra. The energy was hardly leashed within his skin when he wasn't attempting to contain it.

His aura was dark and sad, full of old pain and regret. It was as if moonlight rang through him, beautiful and cold, but with madness just lurking beneath the surface. The Uchiha was only a couple of steps away from breaking, clinging to the threads of sanity by his fingertips. His chakra was always stretching and yearning.

Karin didn't have the patience or strength to live with that, to deal with it every day for the rest of her life. She knew that she wasn't what his chakra had been looking for. It would take an extraordinary person to give him what he needed.

She wasn't that person.

The strings of infatuation still pulled at her, but she was nearly a grown woman and sometimes one just had to move on in life.

"Oh man. This is taking _forever_. Where are we even _going_?" Suigetsu whined. Glaring at the Kiri-nin, the redhead readjusted her glasses. "Well maybe if you weren't an _idiot_, we'd know by now. Asking over and over when we're going to get there like a three year old is probably why Sasuke-kun isn't telling you." She snapped.

"Oh _Sasuke_-_kun_." The Hozuki moaned. "Oh _Sasuke_-_kun_. I don't care what we do or where we go, just as long as a get to be with _you_." He leered at Karin in obvious reference. Flushing with mortification, the redhead whipped her fist out and drove it through Suigetsu's face. His head splattered into water, soaking her sleeve.

"Suigetsu, stop pissing Karin off. I thought I told you to cooperate." Sasuke called from the front of the line blandly.

"Got it." The Kiri-nin grinned, bottom half of his face reforming. He sent the redhead a very insincere smile, "I'm sorry, Karin." Suigetsu apologized sarcastically.

Stomping to the front of the line, Karin grabbed the Uchiha's sleeve, pulling him along. "I can't stand that loudmouth," she growled. "Let's go."

"Let me go." He stated neutrally, "I can walk by myself." The redhead released his arm, but remained at the forefront of the group. Juugo just grinned at it all in amusement.

"So… where are we going?" Suigetsu asked.

"When I was on a genin team, we decided to go on our first C-rank mission." He smiled nostalgically. "It turned out later that our client had lied about the difficulty of the mission. It was actually worth A-rank pay, but his village was short on cash and a C-rank was all he could afford."

"After bringing the client to his home country, we were attacked." The Uchiha took a slow breath. "The man hired to kill our client was Kirigakure no Kijin, Momochi Zabuza. After our sensei defeated him, but a Kiri hunter-nin stepped in at the last minute to take the kill."

"Only instead of destroying the body, the hunter-nin picked him up and ran. We guessed that by disobeying proper procedure, the hunter-nin was actually a fake. We were right. About a week later we were attacked again. The fake hunter was his apprentice. After a long fight, our sensei eventually killed the apprentice."

"Zabuza's employer betrayed him, and he stopped fighting us and killed his former employer. Then he died from his wounds."

Silence followed the story, until Suigetsu brought it by uttering "Well that's one fucked up story pal, does it have a point?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What do you think we did with the body? We buried the _Kubikiribocho_ with him. We're going to the Land of Waves to get it back."

"So we're going to Zabuza's grave?" the Kiri-nin demanded. "No. Daikoku Tenzen has already been there to steal the sword. He feels that it makes a good trophy. We're going to his castle to get it back."

Suigetsu fell silent after that, facing down towards the ground and glaring. Evidently he had his own feelings towards those who frivolously desecrated the dead. Juugo sympathized. If someone had dug up Kimimaro's dead body for a tool needed to survive, he might have forgiven it. To dig him up and take a trophy was unforgivable.

It didn't mean he liked the Kiri-nin at all. Suigetsu was someone he couldn't really understand. The boy just loved killing, and for someone who killed without control, such a thing was incomprehensible.

Sasuke sighed, looking up at the stars. Evidently this team needed to experience a few battles to more resemble the Taka he had been familiar with during the Fourth Shinobi World War.

"We're stopping here for the night." The Uchiha declared, turning off the forest path and picking a tree at random to sit with his back to. "I'm going to find a river." Suigetsu muttered before vanishing into the trees.

Juugo began to break branches off of the trees before tossing them into a pile. When he judged the pile large enough, he nudged Sasuke. The raven snapped out of his thoughts and turned to stare at the orange-haired male.

"Fire?" the bi-polar man asked. Sasuke nodded before forming a small series of hand seals. Cupping our his mouth, he blew a stream of fire at the pile of wood. The branches caught with a roar, crackling sparks. Karin sighed in relief before plopping down next to the flames and curling up on her side.

Suigetsu stalked back out of the forest and regarded the other three with a curious look. Deliberately placing himself on the opposite side of the flame from Karin, he sunk down to sit and crossed his legs. After a moment of pause, Juugo walked into the firelight and sat down on one side of the fire, carefully halfway between Karin and Suigetsu.

The Uchiha just smirked. Evidently, for all their distance and independence, the other members of Taka still sought out human companionship. Rising from his spot, he glided over to place himself opposite of Juugo. The other three regarded him with some surprise, but he said nothing and they all allowed themselves to bask in a silent fellowship.

"Why are you here, Karin?" the orange-haired male rumbled. Suigetsu assumed a look of curiosity and Sasuke cut his stare towards the redhead.

Pressing her lips together, she stared more determinedly at the shifting flames. After considering the question she finally answered in an almost shy tone, "I guess it's because I have nowhere else to go really." She drew her knees up to her chest. "I'm not like any of you guys," she muttered. "I was genuinely loyal to Orochimaru."

"I didn't personally like that man." She said quickly when Suigetsu's face turned murderous. "But I guess he gave me a purpose. I don't have a home to go to. My whole family was burnt to the ground in a war. Working for Orochimaru gave me that."

"Now that Sasuke's killed him, I basically had nothing else to do until he offered to take me with you all." She finished.

"I'm here because I also have nowhere else to go." Juugo confessed. "I've lived my whole life unable to control myself. Orochimaru told me he could possibly cure me, but in the end he didn't even try. I'd resigned myself to a life of human experimentation."

His face grew strained. "Kimimaro was my only friend, and he died. My friend told me before he went on his last mission that I should think of Sasuke as his reincarnation." The Uchiha frowned. "So Sasuke is really the only thing I have left to remember him by, and I can't let him die. He's also able to act as my cage, preventing me from engaging in random murder."

"That," Juugo shrugged, "And Sasuke has promised to take me to someone who might be able to cure my curse."

The Kiri-nin rubbed as his face. Sighing exasperatedly, he offered up his own story. "When I was a kid me and my brother always had this dream. That we were gonna join up with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and lead the group to glory days. That dream kept us going through the dirtiest, bloodiest missions. My brother even made it, mastering every single sword in the group. Then he died."

"After that, I've made it my goal in life to collect all seven swords. When I do, I'm going to reform the group and make it worth something again. I'll do whatever it takes to make it come true." He vowed.

Jerking a thumb towards Sasuke, he smirked. "Which is why I'm with this cold fish. Whatever he's up to, he claims it'll give me a shot at Kisame. A chance to take his _Samehada_. And since he appears to be willing to provide me with _Kubikiribocho_, I'm inclined to believe him."

Crossing his arms, Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke. Karin mirrored the motion while Juugo leaned forward in interest.

Sasuke stared back. "What?" he finally intoned.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that dear fearless leader!" the Kiri-nin complained. "Sasuke." Juugo commented in disapproval. "Yeah!" Karin growled, agreeing with Suigetsu for once. "We all spilled our guts, you have to do the same!"

"Says who?" the Uchiha asked blandly.

"Says the rules!" the redhead sputtered. Sasuke rose a brow at that. "I gotta concur with this bitch," Suigetsu offered, ignoring the indignant squawk Karin made. "Everybody knows that when a bunch of people get together and tell their life stories, everybody has to be involved. Alcohol or no alcohol."

Karin threw a flaming log through his head. It went in one side and out the other with a sizzle.

"Fine, fine." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"When I was a kid, I used to adore my brother. However, when I was seven years old, Itachi turned around and massacred the entire clan. After torturing me, he left me alive and fled Konoha. I spent years training to take revenge on him, even going to Orochimaru for training. Eventually, I found out that Itachi had killed the clan on secret orders from the Konoha Inner Council, and only pretended to be a murderous psychopath because he wanted me to grow stronger and to protect me from the elders. So now I'm going to find him and bring him home, then kill the council." The Uchiha finished with a hiss.

"That's an even more fucked up story than your first C-rank mission." Suigetsu commented.

Sasuke threw a flaming log through his head. It went in one side and out the other with a sizzle.

* * *

><p>Having a sensei like Jiraiya was incredibly annoying.<p>

Or so Naruto thought.

She couldn't even make it past breakfast without his perversions causing a scene.

"So tell me, _Naru_-_chan_, what did you dream of last night?" the old perv waggled his eyebrows. "Nothing at all." the blonde replied emotionlessly, digging into her steamed rice with gusto.

It wasn't _ramen_, but it was still food.

The Sennin's elbow dug into her side, knocking her chopsticks off course. The sticks dug into her cheek, smearing her food across her face. Her eyes narrowed.

And that, as far as Naruto was concerned, was a declaration of war.

"Come on, Naruto, surely you dreamt of something." Jiraiya goaded. "Okay." she replied. Turning to face her godfather, the girl assumed the most serious expression she could maintain. "I actually had a dream about you and Orochimaru."

The Sennin eyebrows rose, and he motioned with her hand to continue. "I was in my room, and I heard a bunch of bangs and crashes from your's. I was pretty curious, so I went to check it out."

"When I opened the door, you and the old snake were sharing the bed. It was all pretty sweaty Ero-sennin." The man turned slightly green. Shaking his head, he turned to his own food. "Very funny Naruto." He muttered.

Leaning over the scuffed counter, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I mean, I had no _idea_ that he could do _those_ types of things with his tongue."

"Naruto."

"I wonder if the two of you got up to those sorts of things when you were on the same team?"

"Naruto!"

"I mean, you must've had some missions together right? Probably had to share a tent at some point..."

"Oh gods…"

"Like, not saying anything about you Ero-sennin, but I know sometimes you guys can get a little frustrated."

"_Naruto!_"

"Hey, I'm not gonna judge. Though it might explain why you're so crazy for women _now_. Repression and all that."

The old man dropped his utensils with a clatter and left the room. The blonde Uzumaki grinned.

Jiraiya spent the rest of the day being hit on by men of various ages. All of them henged clones of Naruto of course, but the old pervert didn't need to know that.

"Would you like some special sauce on that rolled omelet, Goshujin-sama?"

"What?"

"I can include a little extra with those kunai, Goshujin-sama."

"Ehh?"

"Would you like me to wash your back, Goshujin-sama? Here at Ryukin Hot Springs we like to ensure our customers leave here _very_ satisfied."

"Umm, no, I'm good."

"Are you doing anything later, handsome? I'd really like to go grab a few drinks."

"No! Gods no!"

It was a very frazzled Jiraiya that sunk onto the stool next to Naruto at dinnertime. The Uzumaki favoured him with an innocently curious look on her face. "What the hell happened to you old man?"

Heaving her off the stool, her godfather clung to her like a lifeline. "Oh it was horrible Naru-chan! I went out for lunch and some guy asked me if I wanted 'special sauce' in my omelet. Every time I walk the streets guys go around pinching my ass." The Sennin sobbed.

"I went to go have a bath a relax and some perverted guy asks me if he can wash my back! What is the world coming to?" The blonde awkwardly pat him on the back, rolling her eyes. "You can let go of me at any time you know ero-sennin."

"What a poor, poor man." A feminine voice drawled.

Spinning in his chair, Jiraiya beheld the most heavenly thing he'd seen all day. "It was terrible!" he wailed, latching onto the strange woman. Naruto gave the woman a significant nod. "I'm gonna go back to my room ero-sennin, see ya later." She left the room snickering.

"Don't call me that!" the old man bellowed after her. The strange woman just giggled and swat his arm. "Ero-sennin huh? That's kind of cute…"

"I'm Fuka." She smiled, all white teeth.

"Jiraiya." He replied, grinning back.

"What do you say we get out of here?" she whispered breathily. Leading the older man by the hand, Fuka showed him to her room.

Pushing the Sennin down on the bed, she grinned seductively before untying her obi. Baring glorious breasts to the world, Jiraiya drolled helplessly.

She had the pinkest, perkiest nipples he'd seen in months. The woman ran a slow hand down her stomach, watching the shinobi through lidded eyes.

"I've been watching you for a while now." She informed him softly.

"Oh?"

Smirking, she spun around and slid her yukata to the floor. "Oh yes. I tend to take notice of handsome men that I see around here."

The Sennin grinned at the ego-stroking. "So I've heard," he replied arrogantly.

Turning back to face him, Fuka stuck a pink tongue out and ran it over her ruby red lips. Two hands came up to cup generous breasts, playing at her nipples. Almost unwillingly, the old man trailed his eyes down her lithe figure, taking in flared hips and dark curls. And was that a _penis_ -

Jiraiya screamed like a little girl and fled the room, ignoring her calls of "Come back pretty boy!"

Dashing through the halls of the inn, he leapt around curious looking guests and whipped open the door to Naruto's room. Slamming it shut behind him, he collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball.

Rising one dark-gold eyebrow at the man, Naruto drawled "Have fun, pretty boy?"

* * *

><p>(AN) So that's that. This chapter came out harder than most of the others. Not a whole lot happened. Kind of filler really.<p>

Oh, addressing concerns and all that.

Don't worry about the worry Sharingan-Jubi flashback. I'm not godmoding him or anything. The Sharingan ability to suppress bijuu chakra is canon, and I imagine that Eternal Mangekyo would be even better at it. Even so, he still _barely_ did it. He's lucky his eyes didn't explode. It was really only the lingering touches of Naruto's soul (her Senju Will of Fire) that gave him the strength to do so. If you remember from chapter one, _red_ thread, they're connected on the very level of the soul. Even so, suppressing the Jubi burned off the remnants of her Will of Fire. He'd be unable to repeat the deed.

A few people expressed concern with Karin's characterization of giving up on Sasuke so easily, I threw in the explanation here. Most of the reason she'd been so infatuated with him was the quality of his chakra, which is no longer a factor here.

I've mentioned this in PMs before. **Guys, I'm not going to bash people in this fic. It's childish. So stop worrying if you think I will, and no, I won't do it just because you ask.**

I like to write some characters more than others, so appropriately some will get more screentime than others, but I'm not just going to write someone off because I'm not a huge huge fan of writing them. Like Lee. I LOATHE writing Lee, but I'll do it anyway when I need to. Oh, and I mentioned this in a private message"

_"Sasuke has pretty much shown us that his one driving motivation from beginning of the show to the current moment, is, was, and will be vengeance. Not to say that he couldn't change, but Sasuke wasn't "changed" into a good guy. His own torturous drive for vengeance and twisted absolution is what made him switch sides. Now that he's come back to the past, he's dispatching those he considers "enemies of Konoha" and by extension Naruto, with extreme prejudice._

_No, but Sarutobi the second wasn't trying to kill him. As far as the battle went with Asuma, Sasuke turned around and pulled some ghostly purple shit he has never seen before in his entire life out of his ass . As a shinobi, Asuma's first instinct would not be to charge in against some unknown technique, it would be to step back and check it out. Then Sasuke turns and runs, throwing an apparently random bag of scrolls at him. Asuma is confused as hell basically, not to mention that Sasuke is fast._

_Jiraiya is tough and experienced. I think in a to-the-death battle, Sasuke would win. But assuming they're not trying to kill each other, Jiraiya would likely take him down. Outside of Gōkakyū, Hōsenka, Chidori Senbon, and Chidori Katana, all of Sasuke's techniques are exceedingly lethal and/or psychologically damaging. They'd be out of the game, so to speak. Jiraiya on the other hand, knows probably more than a hundred jutsus, both lethal and not._

_Naruto is largely mopey because she has a really traumatizing nightmare and then meets Sasuke the next day, gets left behind -again-, and then gets rather cruelly reminded that her best friend/love interest tried to kill her."_

Remember, drop me a line. Feed the author.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I make no profit from the writing of this fic.

(AN) Hello again. Exams coming up in the next few days, so this one will probably not be put up until after them. If it is, it'll probably be the only one all week.

Anyway, you all know the drill: Read and Review. Click that little button, make my day. The longer the review the better.

* * *

><p><em>"The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. It's not what they do in life, but what they did before dying that proves their worth. Thinking back of it, my story is one full of failures. Tsunade rejected me every time. I couldn't save my friend, I failed to protect my student… and my teacher. Compared with the Hokage who came before me, my accomplishments have all been petty and insignificant. I wanted to die like them…" - Jiraya no Sannin<em>

* * *

><p>"He was here."<p>

Kiba crouched down next to a tree, staring intently at a myriad of tracks in the dirt. Tracking them as they wove about the trees, he followed them until they vanished. Frowning the Inuzuka stepped forward and stomped, relishing in the hollow clang that confirmed the presence of a secret hatch.

"Secret hatch." He called out in a bored tone.

"Do we go in?" Ino asked the group at large.

"I say we do." Tenten replied. Shikamaru just snorted. "For what purpose? If Sasuke was here chances are he just picked up a couple of new lackeys and went on his merry way."

"That," Shino supported "And the face that my kikaichu fail to detect any strong presence of decomposers in the area."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Chouji demanded confusedly.

Neji 's lips thinned in annoyance. "He means that it is unlikely that Sasuke went in there and slaughtered everyone. This is likely another one of Orochimaru's hideaways."

"Exactly!" Gai boomed. "It would be most unyouthful to assault unsuspecting enemies when we are in pursuit of our own!"

"What the hell?" the Inuzuka muttered.

"He means it would be a waste of time to break in there and fight our way through however many Oto-nin for information we can already guess at when we're chasing after Sasuke." Asuma interpreted.

"This is as good a place as any to send our information to Hokage-sama." Hinata pointed out shrewdly.

"Of course!" Gai agreed, before biting his thumb and forming seals. Pressing his palm to the ground, he barked out "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" He smiled apologetically at his disabled student.

"**What do you want Gai?"** echoed from the burst of smoke.

"I need you to run a message to Konoha, Ningame."

"**You summon me for the first time in years, and the only thing you want is for me to move my aching bones halfway across Hi no Kuni?" **the smoke replied in an aggrieved tone. A scaled leg stepped forward slowly, padding down on the grass cautiously. Gai struck a nervous look.

"**I should refuse you out of principle! The nerve of you." **The voice moaned. And out of the smoke stepped-

"It's a turtle." Kiba muttered incredulously. "He wants to send urgent information to the Hokage on the back of a _turtle_! We _would_ like it to get there before next year!"

Sending the shinobi an offended look, Ningame rolled his eyes. **"I am a **_**tortoise**_** young man. And don't you forget it. You seem to be keeping rather unrefined company these days Gai."**

The jounin sent Kiba a warning look, and the Inuzuka drew back rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine…"

"He does have a point though." Asuma declared, puffing at his cigarette. "Well what else can we do?" Gai sighed. "No one else here has any summons."

The Sarutobi's face went unreadable. "That's not exactly true." Slowly forming seals, he pressed his palm to the ground and muttered in a low tone "Kuchiyose – Monkey King: Enma".

A burly ape appeared, baring his fangs at the group. **"I thought I warned you not to summon me, Sarutobi!"**

Asuma held up his hands in a 'peace' gesture. "I know. But we have urgent news for the Hokage and I expect you'll want to hear it as well." Snorting, the ape crossed his arms. **"Is that so?" **he growled.** "Spit it out, Sarutobi,"**

"Orochimaru is dead."

The annoyed look on the Monkey King's face faded away to curiosity. **"Oh?" **Asuma nodded. "Yeah, Orochimaru is dead. It appears that Uchiha Sasuke killed him." The ape howled in laughter.

"**The traitorous student is murdered in turn by his own! I love the irony!"**

"That's what we need the Hokage to know." The Sarutobi confirmed. "Will you take the news to her?" Enma frowned before palming his face. **"I guess I can take this to Tsunade-chan." **the Monkey King murmered. Leaping away into the trees, Enma fled to the south.

"**He's a rather cheerful fellow isn't he?" **Ningame uttered sarcastically. "Hush Ningame, you can go back home now." Gai pat the tortoise on the head. Giving the bowl-cut man an annoyed look, the tortoise vanished in a puff of smoke.

"He still grieves for Hokage-sama?" Gai whispered to Asuma. Dropping his cigarette to the ground, the bearded jonin nodded. "Yeah, he won't let anyone summon any monkeys at all. I suspect he'll get over it in time, but Dad and Enma were friends for decades. It'll be a while yet."

Squinting at the morning sunlight, Kiba did a few mental calculations. "We're about half a day behind them." The tracker declared absently. "It doesn't look like they're really rushing anywhere at the moment. I think if we push it, we can catch up in a few days. Assuming they don't take to the air. If they do that, we're totally fucked." He finished with a blunt tone.

"Well," Asuma decided. "you heard the kid." Kiba gave the jounin an annoyed look. "I'm not a kid!" he growled. Asuma shrugged. "You heard the _kid,_" the Inuzuka sputtered at the goad. "We have the trail, and no time to waste. Let's get moving!"

The Twelve Man Pursuit Squad vanished, leaving the grass rustling behind them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Temporary Shinobi of the Allied Forces, Uchiha Sasuke. As promised, we have reconvened to judge your crimes after the destruction of the Akatsuki and the Eye of The Moon Plan." The Sandaime Tsuchikage's daughter declared chillingly.<em>

"_So noted." The newly made jinchuuriki replied just as frostily._

"_You are charged with numerous counts of treason, espionage, murder, assault, theft, and manslaughter." Tsunade informed him in a blank tone. "As per recognition of your invaluable services rendered to the Allied Shinobi Forces over the course of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Alliance has agreed to drop the charges of assault, theft, and manslaughter."_

_Sasuke repressed a snort. That was irrelevant. The remaining charges were more than enough to convict him and earn him an execution._

"_In addition, the Kazekage has agreed to drop all charges for crimes rendered unto Sunagakure." The Uchiha sent the Kazekage a shocked look, and Gaara regarded him silently with cold teal eyes. _

_Apparently, the Kazekage wasn't willing to forgive him for what he had done. The man was only human after all. But Gaara also recognized that it would be extremely hypocritical to hold someone's past actions against them, especially considering his own._

_Not that it really changed the verdict he would receive. But that didn't truly matter either. Sasuke had a promise to keep, and he wouldn't let death catch him here._

"_How do you plead to your remaining charges?" the Senju finished, watching the Uchiha with lidded eyes. It wasn't disgust or hate written into her face, though those emotions were present, so much as it was _curiosity_._

_The Godaime Hokage was interested in what he would do. It made him want to smirk in amusement._

_So he did._

_The Raikage's face grew murderous, the Kazekage's face remained as eerily blank as ever, the Yondaime Tsuchikage's face turned incredulous, the Mizukage's face curled in mirth. The Hokage leaned forward in her seat, hands folded atop one another, curious look deepening._

"_I plead guilty." He intoned, smirk still written onto his lips._

_Tsunade's brow rose. "You do realize the guilty verdict would be enough for execution. Do you still wish to plead as such?"_

_He did._

_The Raikage grinned with triumph while the Tsuchikage drew back in shock._

"_We five hereby condemn you to death, to be carried out on the morn." Kurotsuchi stuttered._

_Sasuke laughed._

"_I think not." He informed them darkly. A. shook with rage, pointing a meaty finger at the raven "You can't save yourself Uchiha!" he roared. "Justice will be done."_

_The aforementioned Uchiha merely went hysterical. "I am a _jinchuuriki_! _The_ jinchuuriki! My death will release the Jubi back into the world, and there is no one else here with the same _eyes_ as me. The Byakugan is all you have, and it is not enough!"_

"_And what is stopping us from simply transferring the Biju to another host?" Mei asked, her face still wearing a look of poisonous delight. She truly _loved_ political games._

"_And what is stopping me from simply releasing it at any moment?" Sasuke replied in the same tone._

"_You can do _nothing_." The jinchuuriki hissed._

"_It appears we have no choice." The Godaime Kazekage droned. "All those in favour of dismissing the charges against Uchiha Sasuke?"_

"_Yea." Tsunade muttered, her look of curiosity gone._

"_Yea." Mei declared in a flippant tone._

"_Yea." Kurotsuchi answered coldly._

"_Yea." A. growled, his hands twitching in rage._

"_Yea. And it is done." Gaara finished blankly. "Uchiha Sasuke, you are free to go."_

_Sasuke stood, face written in iron determination. He had a promise to fulfill, even if it destroyed him in the end._

* * *

><p>"You're sure this is the place?"<p>

"Yes, Suigetsu. This is the place."

"Like, really really sure?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun is sure you idiot! Now stop wasting our time!" Karin hissed.

"Why you!" Suigetsu twitched, his hands aching to wrap around the redhead's neck and _squeeze_. Placing a hand on each of their shoulder's Juugo loomed over the two.

"Now, now. Let's not fight." His face was eerily neutral.

"You two fight like an old married couple." The Uchiha muttered.

"What! _Me_? Married to that bitch?" the Kiri-nin howled, pointing offensively at Karin. The redhead readjusted her glasses, glaring back. "I think the bigger concern out to be what kind of drugs Sasuke is on that he'd think I would ever get involved with an _idiot_ like you!" she spat.

Catching onto Sasuke's game, the orange-haired man's face grew into a smile. "Oh look," he teased. "You two even have pet names for each other."

The two went silent, both turning to face Juugo with identical expressions of murder. "How long do you think it would take you to kill him?" Karin shot at Suigetsu. "How long do you think it would take you to hide the body?" he shot back. Both faces grinned malevolently at the cursed male, who went pale and took a step back.

"Whenever you three decide to split up your threesome and decide it's time for us to go get Kubikiribōchō, I'll be down here." Sasuke droned before diving into the underbrush towards the valley floor.

The other three members of Team Taka sputtered with mortification before tearing off through the mist after their wayward leader. Three days of close quarters travel had done wonders for bringing the members of Taka into contact with each other's eccentricities.

Catching up with the Uchiha, Suigetsu drew up to his side and stared out at the looming castle. "So this is where Daikoku Tenzen lives…" the Kiri-nin muttered. Sasuke stood, crossing his arms and staring down at the white-haired male.

"Go get it." The Uchiha ordered.

"What?" Suigetsu replied dubiously.

"Kubikiribōchō is in the castle. Go get it, you're on your own." Sasuke clarified.

The Kiri-nin glared at him suspiciously. The raven's lips curled into a smirk in response. "Think of it as a bet." He declared airily. "If you can pull it off, I'll buy you some yogurt. Or is that too much to ask?"

Suigetsu laughed in surprise. "I didn't think you had such a playful side, _Sasuke_-_kun_. Fine then, I'll win it." Then the Kiri-nin was driving forward, leaving the rest of Taka behind.

"Are you sure this is wise, Sasuke?" Juugo muttered quietly. "He can pull it off." Sasuke responded confidently.

The Kiri-nin leapt through the open gate, surprising the sleepy guards stationed at the gatehouse. "Intruder!" one shocked guard shouted, while the other one whipped out a horn a blew it. A low blast filled the valley, echoing between the walls of the courtyard.

Mercenaries burst through the side doors, surrounding Suigetsu in the centre of the courtyard. One swaggered forward arrogantly. "You're entirely surrounded," the man declared brashly. "Surrender and you won't be hurt, _too_ badly." The men surrounding the two jeered.

"Cut him up!"

"You're dead meat kid!"

"He's gonna whoop your ass!"

"Is that so?" the shinobi laughed, before yawning exaggeratedly and scratching his head obnoxiously. The man in front of him flushed, before gritting out "Don't say we didn't warn you!"

His katana lashed towards the Kiri-nin, slashing through his waist. Suigetsu collapsed, the halves of his body slumping to the dirt. Snorting in disgust, the mercenary sheathed his blade before spinning on the spot and striding back towards his comrades.

"Well that was fun!" the Kiri-nin shouted jovially, the halves of his body sliding back together. Lying on the ground, he rolled onto his side and propped his head up on one elbow. Making a show of buffing his nails on his purple shirt, the teen cocked a brow.

Flowing to his feet, Suigetsu gave the other man a malevolent grin. "Well, I guess it's _my_ turn now." Leaping forwards, he brought his fist into the mercenary's face. The man's nose broke with a loud _crack_, before the white haired teen's foot slammed into his chest. The mercenary fell to the ground with a gurgle, ribs collapsed into the cavity of his chest.

Silence hung over the courtyard.

"Get him!" shouted one brave, foolish man. And the group charged forward, swinging their weapons. Dodging under an axe, Suigetsu chopped out with his hand, shattering one man's trachea with a spurt of blood.

Sinking low, a foot lashing backwards to destroy another combatant's kneecap with a sickening crunch, Suigetsu sputtered with laughter.

He felt truly alive for the first time in months!

He reached out to grasp the top of a man's head, pulling himself up and into the air with a heave. Striking out with his booted foot, the toe of his foot drove into the temple of a red-haired man, sending him careening into unconsciousness.

Suigetsu wove through the churning mass of bodies, striking out like a snake and destroying another enemy with every blow. He noted with some amusement that the closer he got to victory the more men that broke ranks and fled out the gate and into the forest.

Flashing through the mist, the Kiri-nin slipped behind the last enemy and brought him down with a fist to the back of the head. Sighing with disappointment, he stepped around the groaning men scattered about the courtyard and slipped into the castle proper.

Gliding through dark halls and up creaky staircases, Suigetsu frowned. There should be more people around here than this…

Gaining the second-last floor, he paused and cocked his head to the side. He could hear the faint murmer of voices and the creak of leather. Metal rattled as several individuals shifted from side to side.

With a smirk, the white haired teen strode across the room and up the last staircase. He barely perceived booted feet before a sword slashed through his face. Head exploding into water, Suigetsu crossed his arms and tapped a boot against the stairs. The man who had 'killed' him shrunk away in fear.

"Well that wasn't very nice." The lower half of his face drawled. The room exploded into mutterings. One man cried out "I didn't sign up for this!" And attempted to push past Suigetsu and flee.

Slamming the coward's face into a support beam with a hollow thunk, the white-haired teen sighed.

Blinking cold purple eyes up at the gaggle of men crowded into the room, he muttered out in jovial tone "So where is the big boss?" Receiving no reply from the frightened group, he deliberately ascended the rest of the staircase.

The men drew back from him, and with an amused smirk, the white haired teen began to weave back and forth with a predatory leer. Herding the men toward the other end of the room and away from the only escape, he bore his teeth at them. "So how about it? Where's Daikoku Tenzen?"

"He's here!" one shouted, shoving forward a bearded man. Tenzen stumbled to his knees before turning his face up to stare at the interloper. Suigetsu loomed over him, murder written into every motion.

"So how about it, Tenzen-chan?" he whispered. "Where's my Kubikiribōchō?"

"Here!" Someone roared behind him, and the Kiri-nin was bisected in half. It was all for naught, as the teen simply melted into water before reforming with a swirl. Regarding the giant cleaver with covetous eyes, he stepped forward and into his would-be killer's personal space.

Showing his shark teeth, he laughed. Suigetsu leaned forward, slapping one hand one the pommel of the sword. His warm breath washed against the other man's face. Then his arm swelled up to muscular proportions.

"I'm quite envious. Even though you've had no real training, you can swing this big old blade like it's nothing…" he drawled. Then he yanked the Kubikiribōchō from the other man's grip, sending him stumbling away.

Hefting the blade onto his shoulder, Suigetsu smirked. "Well now," he began dangerously. "I guess it's time to take care of the rest of you."

"Do you really think you can just come in here, do these things, and just end it like that?" Tenzen sputtered out in fear.

Peering over his shoulder at the man, Suigetsu replied "You have to pay your debts, right?" Then his eyes narrowed. "Allow me to test this sword on you."

Whirling the giant cleaver out, he spun in place and whipped his arm forward.

A hand clamped over his wrist in an iron grip.

"That's enough Suigetsu." Sasuke stated coolly, regarding the trembling men before him with disgust. Suigetsu snorted at the group. "You better get out of here," he warned. "I'll only spare lives in respect to Sasuke's wishes."

The two members of Taka turned, striding towards the staircase. "Sasuke?" Tenzen whispered, clutching at his rapidly beating heart. "No way!" he shouted as the two disappear down to the next floor. "The Sasuke who killed Orochimaru?"

Suigetsu smirked at his companion. "You're quite the celebrity." He informed the Uchiha sarcastically. "To think that your name would be known all the way out here…"

"That's not the first time you've said that" Sasuke replied blandly.

"What?"

"Hn."

"I could've sword I heard… "

"I didn't say anything, stop fantasizing."

"_Me_? Fantasizing? About _you_?"

"Yes." The Uchiha answered arrogantly as they turned a corner. "I know I'm good-looking, but keep such thoughts to yourself. I don't swing that way."

"I'd watch yourself" the Kiri-nin warned. "When I have this sword I can't lose, not even to you."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Oi!"

"Sasuke!" Karin interrupted as they reached the ground floor. Rushing up to the two, her hands twisted in worry. "While you guys were up there, I sensed a group of chakra signatures rush in. They're waiting outside."

Frowning at the redhead, Sasuke palmed his face. This hadn't happened the first time around…

"Do you need me to take care of them, Sasuke?" Juugo offered in a concerned tone. Staring back into the anxious pair of orange eyes, the Uchiha slowly shook his head.

"No." he decided. "No, we're going to deal with this as a team."

"Karin!"he barked, and she leapt at the sharp cry. "You stay behind me and to the back." Turning to the Kiri-nin at his side, he met his purple eyes with resolve. "Suigetsu, when you get out there, swing around to the right."

Facing forward again, he raised his chin. "Juugo, you go left." Sasuke commanded.

"When we get out there, we're going to see who it is and what they want. We might get out of this without having to fight anyone."

Stepping forward, the rest of Taka fell in behind him. Striding across the courtyard with deliberation, he slipped under the arc of the gate. Faltering, he ground to a stop and staring at the group of shinobi assembled before him.

* * *

><p>"Uchiha Sasuke."<p>

He balled his hands into fists.

"Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai." He spat. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I believe you already know." Gai informed him solemnly.

Spitting to the side, he glared forwards. "Yeah, I guess I do."

And then they _moved_.

Asuma leapt at the Uchiha, trench knives hissing out to clang with Sasuke's Sword of Kusanagi. Gai's hand flew through the cloud of sparks at Sasuke's face, and the Uchiha bent backwards at the waist.

Placing his palms on the ground, he completed the motion by whipping his feet off the ground at the two jounin. Gai crossed his forearms and blocked one outstretched leg while Asuma slapped the other one to the side. Coming to his feet, Sasuke snarled murderously at the pair before he jumped to the side and avoided a swarm of kikaichu.

Ino's hand assumed a triangular seal and with a bark of "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" her mind launched itself at Karin. Sensing the incoming mass of chakra, the redhead swung to the side. Drawing out a kunai, Karin whipped it back across the field at the blonde. An armour-clad arm shot out and deflected the blade with a clang. Stepping in front to guard Ino's immobile body, Chouji held his hands out in preparation for his family techniques.

Diving to the side, Juugo rolled under a swinging green clad leg. Skin flowing into brown, he spun around and lashed out at the green blur. The ninja leapt backwards out of the swing of his swollen clawed fist. Muttering about "troublesome psychopaths", the Nara's shadow launched itself and connected to the cursed man's. Smirking to himself, Shikamaru declared in triumph "Kagemane no Jutsu, complete."

Juugo's face went cold, before a set of cylinders emerged from his back. Lighting up with a burst of chakra, Shikamaru was forced to abandon his technique or be carried along as the orange-haired man rocketed forward.

Two Hyuuga split as a giant iron cleaver swung out towards them, one leaping high and using the metal surface to launch herself even higher, and one going low under the swing. Hands burning with chakra, the doujutsu wielders struck out at Suigetsu in a flurry of chakra laced blows. He collapsed into water before the first strike reached him, forming a puddle at their feet.

Reforming behind them with a grimace, he rocked with a backhanded cleave at the pair. Neji spun into a Kaiten, chakra whirling to deflect the murderous blade from their flesh as Hinata dove forward, hands spearing out towards Suigetsu's face.

"Don't kill them!" Sasuke called out to the rest of his team before tossing out a series of Chidori Senbon at the jounin. Wind chakra coated knives brushed aside the flurry of electric lances as Gai frowned.

"It is most unyouthful Sasuke-kun to think that you would be able to defeat all of us without pursuing us with the intent to kill." Sharingan blazing, Sasuke traded blows with the jounin before grunting out "Oh believe me, I could kill you _all_ by _myself_. You're just lucky that I am trying very hard _not_ to." A trench knife sunk into his back, before the Uchiha burst with smoke into a log.

"Kind of hard not to!" Suigetsu growled, rolling under Hinata and swinging his cleaver back towards Neji. The Hyuuga assumed a frosty glare as he ducked under the whirling iron. "Don't underestimate us!" Hinata hissed, lashing out with her foot. The girl's leg swung right through Suigetsu, his midsection spurting water before the breach sealed itself.

Narrowing his eyes at the girl, the Kiri-nin kicked out with his own boot and knocked the wind from her with a whoosh. Drawing back as her cousin leapt forward, Hinata's hand lit up with medical chakra. Running a hand over her stomach, she smoothed away the bruise before it even appeared.

Juugo crashed into Lee, sending the two to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Roaring with frustration, the orange haired man drew on even more of his curse and began to punch down with two swollen fists at the bowl-cut Lee. The chuunin caught each blow on his forearms, blocking as best as he could. "Juugo!" the Uchiha shouted, and with a quick glance at his comrade, one of Juugo arms curled into a catapault.

Sasuke crashed his feet into the hastily formed launch pad, before Juugo's arm hummed with chakra and sent him flying back towards the battle. Taking advantage of his foe's distraction, Lee fisted his hands into Juugo's shirt and tossed him away before reaching down and tearing off his weights.

Dashing forward, the armour clad Chouji cleared the field in a moment, bearing down on Karin like a bull. The girl shrieked and spun to the side, hand slashing out with a hastily formed chakra scalpel. The dull green mist did its job, carving a bloody furrow into the Akimichi's side as he barreled on past. Chouji spun in place, a meaty fist shooting out to nick the redhead's face.

Stumbling back, Karin lifted a trembling hand to her split lip, staring at the blood before glaring hatefully at the brown-haired shinobi. Forming a chakra scalpel in each hand, she rushed towards her foe with a shriek.

Curling into a spinning ball, Sasuke flew past the two jounin. It was only his Sharingan that allowed him to perceive the shock and flood of understanding that covered their faces as his whole body lit up in a swirl of Chidori Nagashi. Slamming through the cloud of hovering Kikaichu, the bugs curled up and died whenever they touched him or his chakra. Ending his spin, he whipped out his Sword of Kusanagi.

Shino stared at him in shock as the lightning-wreathed blade slashed his left shoulder, deadening the nerves and causing that arm to flop uselessly. Landing in a crouch, Sasuke whirled in place, chokuto lifting in a backhand swing aimed at Shino's other shoulder. He was foiled by Asuma again with wind-laced trench knives, sparks flying as the blades clashed.

Suigetsu slapped Neji's outstretched fingers aside, keeping the dangerous chakra away from his skin. The Hyuuga kept in close quarters, preventing him from drawing the Kubikiribōchō into a slash. The Kiri-nin scowled in rage as he was forced to use his beloved sword as a shield, weaving the flat of the blade back and forth to deny Neji. The Hyuuga's superior smirk only incensed him, and his own fist launched out and drove into the Branch member's cheek. His elation at the swiftly forming purple bruise was foiled when Hinata lanced out at him, landing a Jyuken strike on his forearm.

Glaring at the girl, he took advantage of Neji's momentary distraction to leap backwards and gain some distance. He felt the first inkling of worry as the skin and muscle around the tenketsu refused to turn into water, and his respect for the pair's abilities rose. Grinning with blood thirst, he dove back into the fray with a swing. "Neji!" Hinata shouted, and the jounin dodged. Suigetsu managed to nick his arm, drawing the first real blood of the fight between them.

Lee flew at Juugo, and the cursed man could barely keep track of him. Fists slammed into his body, writing a record of bruises onto his skin. Crossing his clawed fists in front of him, he blocked a kick aimed for his chest. Then he felt the kick aimed for his back contact, and he slid forward, rolling in the dirt. Shikamaru's shadow connected with his again, and he felt his whole body lock up.

Laying there for a moment, the orange-haired man closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He muttered, before his eyes snapped back open, sclera swollen black. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt Sasuke!" Juugo gave himself entirely over to the curse, shattering Shikamaru's bind in a single movement before leaping at Lee with a mad howl, matching the chuunin blow for blow.

Shaking her head as her mind returned to its proper place, Ino hurried forward to join her teammate in attacking the redheaded girl. Karin scowled in annoyance and jumped backward. Spinning in midair she righted herself and speared towards the Yamanaka with green shrouded fingers. Recognizing the tell-tale glow of medical chakra, Ino's own hands lit up in green, her chakra brighter and more focused than Karin's inexperienced efforts.

The chakra scalpels bashed into one another, green mist sputtering, before Chouji came up behind the redhead. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he barely had time to grin in triumph before Karin stabbed down, her scalpel slashing the muscle under his skin. Released by the boy, the redhead lauched a dirty but ineffective kick at the Akimichi's man parts.

Withdrawing from his tangle with the Sarutobi, Sasuke grasped Gai's incoming arm at the wrist and launched the man over his shoulder with a yank. Leaping backwards, he tumbled through the Sarutobi's outstretched arms and whipped his arm forward. Releasing his sword of Kusanagi, he nearly sighed in relief as the electricity conducting metal pierced through Shino's shoulder. He'd been worried for a moment that the Aburame might get himself killed trying to dodge. Sharingan churning into Mangekyo, he glared at the side and incinerated the kikai-nin's colonies with an explosion of black fire.

Grimacing at the loss of so many valuable allies, Shino gave him a short nod and retreated towards Shikamaru to have the blade removed from his flesh. A flash of instinct had the Uchiha spinning to the side, reducing the Sarutobi's crippling stab to a bleeding gash along his side. He brought his arms up in the next moment to block a kick from the taijutsu specialist.

Panting in exertion, the Hozuki drew away from the two Hyuuga. Black spots dotted his arms, signifying sealed tenketsu. The two regarded him wearily, small slashes littering their forms. Suigetsu's lips thinned, and he glanced to the woods. There was no one guarding it, no one to stop him from running. Neji's face went blank as he watched his opponent visibly consider abandoning his comrades, and Hinata's face grew incredulous.

Turning his focus to his team leader, he watched as Sasuke stabbed through one of the Konoha-nin's shoulders before dodging and going up against the two jounin. Scowling, his hand tightened around the Kubikiribōchō. "I must be crazy," he muttered "To go about sacrificing my own ass to protect them". Glaring with renewed resolve, he stepped forward towards the pair. Hinata felt some relief. She would've felt bad for Sasuke if his allies turned and ran out on him.

Rock Lee grimaced in pain as another brown claw collided with his body. Leaping away from the man-turned-monster, Lee shouted out. "Go Shikamaru-kun! Go help Ino-san and Chouuji-kun!" The bleeding Aburame shoved at the Nara's shoulder, wordlessly commanding him to go. "I can hold him off for long enough!" Lee reinforced, blocking another fist from the murderous Juugo.

With a curt nod, Shikamaru stood and fled across the field towards the rest of his team. Straightening, Lee crossed his arms before barking out "First Gate, open!" the green-clad chuunin blurred as he charged toward his opponent. Dust swirled around him as he reached new heights in speed. Leaping into the sky, he spread his arms out and shouted "Second Gate, open!" Juugo howled at him, his hand forming into a series of cannons. "What?" Lee gasped as the cannon filled with yellow light and blasted at him.

"Shit!" Karin cursed, pulling away from the two Konoha-nin. Pulling out another kunai, she deflected an incoming one from Ino before heaving the one in her hand towards one of the gaps in Chouji's armour. The Akimichi just curled into a ball, the blade careening helplessly off course as it contacted his body plate. "Ino!" the boy shouted, and the blonde nodded in understanding before diving towards the chakra sensor with renewed fury. Barely able to keep up with the push of taijutsu, Karin could only watch as the boy began to swell.

When he had reached truly epic proportions, the boy boomed out "Nikudan Sensha!" Then he began to _roll_. The Yamanaka retreated, and Karin cursed again at the human tank rolling towards her. Leaping to the side, she dodged the boy himself before a rock struck her temple and the world flashed white. Shaking through the pain, she ducked under Ino's overconfident punch and hammered a fist into the girl's gut. Blinking a stream of blood out of her eye, she froze in helpless shock. "Kagemane no Jutsu" drawled a tired voice behind her, and with a sigh of relief the blonde stepped forward with a spool of ninja wire to bind her hands.

Seeing Karin captured out of the corner of his eye made him swear in annoyance. These damned Konoha-nin were going to ruin _everything_! Kicking out with an enraged foot, he drove the wind from Maito Gai with a burst of spittle. The jounin withdrew, circling to the side. Sasuke kept track of him as best he could while slapping aside the wind-covered knives the Sandaime's son stabbed at him with. He was starting to regret disabling Shino while giving up his sword. His Mangekyo spun as he wove a genjutsu around Asuma.

The jounin collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut, and he left Gai behind as he rushed the rest of Team Ten. The cursed seal wove across his skin as he crouched before Chouji. Bringing his fist to bear, he shattered the Akimichi's chest plate with a single strike before he was forced back onto the defensive. Gai and an awoken Asuma drove at him, stabs and punches caught on the backs of his webbed wings.

Suigetsu retreated across the field desperately, the Hyuuga cousins fighting in tandem. He growled desperately as Karin went down and Sasuke moved to free her. These Konoha kids were tough! Dropping the giant cleaver, Suigetsu dove towards the two Hyuuga. He had time to register the shock expressed at his sudden change in tactics before he was whipping out a kunai and driving it through Neji's bicep. The Branch member cursed foully as his cousin drove the Kiri-nin back with desperate Jyuken strikes.

Gripping the blade with his other arm, he yanked it from his flesh and dropped it to the ground. Blood streamed from the wound as he backed-up his cousin. Suigetsu had reclaimed his blade and was swinging it at the pair in an effort to prevent close quarters. He was made to duck as a kunai whistled at his face, only to catch Shikamaru's fist into his cheek. That gave the Hyuuga the opening they needed, and the two of them slammed their palms into his chest, sealing the remainder of his tenketsu and preventing any form of his Hydrification Technique. The Kiri-nin howled in rage as Chouji wrapped a giant fist around his struggling form and Ino began to bind him.

Lee burst through the yellow beam of energy, skin red and eyes white. Juugo's face twisted in surprise before the taijustsu specialist landed on him with a kick. Driving the orange-haired man's face into the ground, Lee leapt back to avoid the blade the formed on Juugo's back and swung for him. Pursuing the chuunin with an axe formed on each forearm, the cursed man swung desperately. Lee simply danced around his blows, unable to press forward but unable to be struck. Chouji rolled between them, the human tank forcing both combatants to retreat. Juugo spat in rage and rushed at the chuunin again. The Hyuuga cousins dove in from his sides, and he spun under their chakra covered palms. Crossing his arms, the cursed man blocked an overhead axe kick from the bowl-cut chuunin before Chouji's fist hammered him in the back.

Flying forward, Juugo rolled to his feet with a snarl. Boosters forming on his back, he flew towards the gaggle of Konoha-nin. Neji stepped in front of him, and with a whirl formed a spinning sphere of chakra. "Kaiten!" he shouted, and Juugo bounced off the sphere and barely had time to process the cold statement of "You are within the field of my Divination. Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" and then Neji's palms were slapping up and down his body. Cut off from the flow of chakra, Juugo's form receded and he was easily bound.

Seeing each of his comrades taken in a matter of minutes infuriated the Uchiha. "_Enough_!" he shouted, cursed seal receding. Mangekyo spun in his eyes and purple streamers flashed around him. The ghostly skeleton _burst_ into being, muscle flying over it and armour slamming over it. The secondary layer of armour slid over it, causing the guardian to resemble a yamabushi. "Susano'o." he declared in a voice as cold and chill as the grave.

Striding over, he threw the bound Karin over one shoulder before turning to glare at the Konoha-nin. "I don't know what the _fuck_ you think you're doing, but you're getting the _hell_ out of my way!" he swore. One insubstantial armoured fist backhanded the two senior jounin across the field, and Lee leapt into the air to catch them. Landing on the ground, the chuunin peered at the Uchiha. The spiritual manifestation reached out to pluck Suigetsu and Juugo from their captors, bring the members of Taka of him in clawed hands. The two were set gently on the ground. "Get you gone!" he commanded regally, hand thrown out towards the Konoha Pursuit Squad. The Susano'o mirrored his motion.

Then the ground was crumbling beneath his feet, and Sasuke's eyes widened in pure shock as Hyuuga Hinata dove up from beneath the dirt. Byakugan blazing and hands shrouded in chakra, he barely heard her whisper of "Sorry, Sasuke-kun." as her hands ghosted up his neck. The tenketsu in his neck snapped shut, slowing the flow of chakra to his eyes to a trickle. His eyes faded to coal black, and the ghostly purple warrior _shattered_ around him. Dropping Karin, he slammed a fist into her chest. The Hyuuga flew back, replaced by a determined Lee. Dodging under Lee's kick, he swept a leg out and sent the boy tumbling to the ground.

Then Gai's fist hammered into the back of his head, sending the world spinning. Desperately, he lit up the air around him with a Chidori Nagashi, faux-lightning armour driving away his opponents. He stepped back, blinking blood out of his eyes as the use of Mangekyo caught up with him. Gai's face went extremely concerned, worried that _he_ had struck the Uchiha too hard and that he was the cause of the boy's ocular bleeding.

Sarutobi Asuma stepped forward, fist wreathed in wind. Piercing through the makeshift lightning armour with a thrust, he drove his fist into Sasuke's gut. The breath rushed out of him, and the Chidori sputtered. Neji took advantage of the distraction of tap his fingers along Sasuke's body, sealing his tenketsu. The electricity died. Then Gai kicked his feet out from under him and sent the Uchiha stumbling to his knees. Stepping onto Sasuke's back, Lee completed the motion and pushed him to the ground.

Chouji grabbed his struggling arms and bound them behind his back with ninja wire. A black cloth slipped over his eyes, Hinata's trembling hands smoothing out any uncomfortable knots. Sasuke grit his teeth as he lay face-down in the dirt, bitterness and rage in equal measure spreading through his veins.

Uchiha Sasuke, brought down by Konoha.

He'd _failed_.

* * *

><p>(AN) I honestly didn't expect to get this far in this chapter. I didn't even expect it to be finished today. Still though, once I got past the Suigetsu part where he takes on the castle, it became a lot more enjoyable to write. I'll post this up yeah?<p>

And since a few people have been going on about it:

Susano'o has no part of the body below the base of the spine. When fully mature, a Susano'o anchors to the ground so you can't knock it about easily. However, it is vulnerable from below. **Gaara attacked Uchiha Madara this way**.

You can jump in a Susano'o, and the spine will grow longer, but there are no hips or legs or anything like that.

I don't remember anything that I need to address. Ja ne!

Oh, and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and I certainly don't make a profit off of anything related to it.

(AN) Since you guys seem all befuddled about it, I added an author note to the bottom of the last chapter explaining what's what in regards to Hinata coming through Sasuke's Susano'o. Check it out.

**Also, let me point out that this is Chapter 7:Revamped. I added in the Suigestsu and Karin moments with Tsunade, which weren't present in version 1. **

**Oh, and check out the poll I posted to my profile concerning Lemons..**

Read and Review.

* * *

><p><em>"I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me." – Hatake Kakashi<em>

* * *

><p>Lying in the dirt, Sasuke could only seethe in frustration as the rest of the squad congratulated Hinata and themselves with much backslapping and whatnot. His only consolation was that Hinata still seemed unable to handle praise and thus didn't spend her time bragging about being the one to get inside his guard.<p>

He knew he should've manifested the legs.

"Ano…" Hinata stuttered, flushing and pressing her fingers together. Rolling his eyes at their antics, Asuma puffed a white cloud before drawling "Alright kiddos, that's enough. Let's get moving."

The white-haired teen on the ground snarled at the group. "You better watch your asses! When I get out of here I'm gonna kill you in your sleep!"

Karin sighed mournfully, before rolling to her side to allow the blood streaming from her forehead to run away from her eyes. Her eyes came to rest on Juugo. The orange-haired man stared back at her, face twisted in regret and self-loathing. As far as he was concerned, he'd failed to protect Sasuke and thereby failed Kimimaro.

Ino frowned at the writhing Suigetsu. "Will you quiet down?" she growled at him in annoyance. ""Hey, _fuck_ _you_ _bitch_! Why don't you and your merry band piss off?" he hissed back, sending the blonde a murderous look. Chouji glared at the rude prisoner, and Shikamaru snorted in amusement.

"Suigetsu, it's enough."

The Kiri-nin went silent at Sasuke's neutral statement, staring hatefully up at his captors. Turning his head to the side, he ignored the way the ground pressed up against his cheek to address the team. "Konoha-nin, I don't suppose you'd be willing to let them go? The only one you came for is me."

"_Sasuke_!" Juugo whispered in alarm. The Uchiha felt a small smirk curve his lips. Naruto must have rubbed off on him, masochistic optimist that she was…

"Sorry." Asuma replied after a moment. ""They're not really acting against the Village, but I'm quite sure that if we let them run free they'd come back later to set you free." Scratching his beard, he sent a suspicious glance at the bound and blinded Uchiha. "I'll see about getting the Hokage to let them walk when we get back to the Village. That fair enough?"

"That's fair." Sasuke replied blandly, easily passing the unspoken test. Frowning at the dark world, he was startled as soft hands wrapped around his arms and heaved him to his feet. "Anyway," the jounin continued. "We should be getting going."

"Just give me a minute." Ino interrupted, hands lighting up with green chakra. Pressing a hand to Chouji's side, she healed the gash Karin had dug there during their fight. Nodding in thanks to his teammate, Chouji bent over and lifted the redhead. Standing easily with the prisoner held in his arms, he ignored the way the Yamanaka scowled and gave her a significant look. The blonde sighed before running medical chakra over the girl, sealing the scratches and gouges she had acquired.

Lee pulled Juugo to his feet, and the orange-haired man stumbled before standing under his own power. Blinking at his former opponent, he was surprised at the way the green-clad chuunin grinned at him before giving him a thumb up. Smiling in bemusement, he just tuned out the abrupt chatter regarding his 'Power of Youth', and tracked his concerned gaze back to the Uchiha.

The silently seething Suigetsu was thrown over Gai's shoulder, air rushing out of him with a whoosh. The man struck a 'nice guy' pose before complimenting Lee on being Youthful and helping a wounded combatant. The Kiri-nin groaned as the world inverted, hoping to all that was holy that when he vomited from the blood rushing to his head, it would be all over the jounin's back.

"Alright Team, move out! And don't drop any of the kids." The Sarutobi commanded before setting out back through the trees. Stepping forward blindly, Sasuke followed the rest of the group by sound alone.

Tripping over a root, the Uchiha expected to collide with the ground and prepared himself for the humiliation of it all. He didn't expect soft, insistent hands to wrap around his bicep to steady him and prevent his fall. Stumbling into his guide, his nose filled with the scent of lavender. He frowned.

"Be careful, Sasuke-kun." The woman whispered, and he grit his teeth. Jerking away from Hinata, Sasuke stomped forward. The Hyuuga just smiled in amusement before trapping his shoulder with one hand and steering him around the obstacles his bound eyes could no longer see.

* * *

><p>"Stop here for the night."<p>

The raven shook himself out of his musing as the Sarutobi's voice cracked through the darkness like a whip. Despite being captured by Konoha, he was still _alive_, and so long as he lived and breathed he needed a plan. His number one enemy at the moment was the Konoha Council, who held his fate in their hands. It would take all his political skill garnered over the years to manipulate them.

Pushing Sasuke down against a tree, Asuma snorted when the Uchiha sent him a glare. Or at least _tried_ to. "You stay there." He ordered, amusement in his tone, and smirked all the more at the way Sasuke's face went even darker.

The Uchiha heard the fading clamp of boots as the beard jounin moved away from the main prisoner. Another body sunk to the ground next to him, and a tingle in his cursed seal and the feel of _instinct_ told him the warm bulk pressed up against him was Juugo. The sound of a nearby flop followed by cursing nearly made Sasuke smirk. Suigetsu was unmistakably quite angered that the canny Branch Hyuuga made sure to seal his tenketsu periodically and prevent his easy escape.

A slow stomp followed by a high squeal signified Chouji dumping Karin. Evidently she had landed _on_ _top_ of the Kiri-nin if his sudden, renewed mutters were anything to go by. The crack of branches landing in a pile followed by the whoosh of a Katon jutsu told his sight-deprived mind the Konoha-nin had lit a fire. Unconsciously, he leaned forward to take in a little more warmth. Juugo's sudden elbow to his side made him jerk back with a hiss. His head whipped towards the orange-haired male, mouth open to tear into him –

And the cursed man brushed a slow, deliberate shoulder against the cloth covering his eyes. His mouth clicked shut in realization. Cocking an ear, he strained to hear the sounds of the roving squad. Two people conversed over the fire, three were not in the clearing at all, and three more made careful rounds around the group. The rustle of branches above him led him to believe that there was one up in the trees. Sasuke frowned. He couldn't detect the other two at all. Likely the jounin. Still, he wouldn't get much of a better shot than this.

Leaning back towards Juugo, he pressed his face into the other man's chest. He smelt like trees and nature, Sasuke noted absently. Rubbing his eyes furiously against Juugo's shoulder, he felt the cloth slipping up. Cool wind brushed over one lid and he grinned in triumph. His right eye blinked open, staring into Juugo's amused face. Renewing his attentions to his other eye, he had barely begun to press the cloth up before the orange-haired teen's face twisted in resignation. A strong, burly hand wrapped into his raven strands and _pulled_. Another callused hand came up to yank the cloth back down over his free eye before he could even attempt a genjutsu.

The hand released him, and he grit his teeth at the sore spot left behind. It was surprising the bastard hadn't ripped his hair out!

"Separate them." Asuma ordered the group at large, staring down at the stubborn Uchiha. "Is that really necessary?" Neji's calm tone asked from behind him. "Uchiha, that stubborn kid, almost got free and none of us were even watching him." The Branch Hyuuga assumed a look of surprise and grudging respect at the captives' ingenuity. "We can't keep them together or they'll come up with another plan."

Karin was swept off the ground with a squeak, followed by Suigetsu's violent threats, and the sudden loss of warmth at his side informed him that Juugo was gone as well. Repressing a shiver at the unexpected chill, the Uchiha pressed his lips together in annoyance.

Three sets of feet trumped back into the clearing followed by a wet thud.

"Was that really needed?" the Yamanaka complained.

"Damn straight." Inuzuka replied.

"Don't be so troublesome, deer is good." Nara muttered.

Ino snorted at that. "Just because your clan likes to raise and eat wild animals doesn't mean the rest of us do."

"I've got no problem with it." Chouji laughed. "Me either" Tenten confirmed, followed by a chorus of affirmations. Turning a pouty face towards Hinata, Ino begged. "Come on Hinata-_chan_, back me up here."

"I really don't have a problem with it either." The Hyuuga Heiress declared, quietly entertained.

The Yamanaka huffed, and silence fell thereafter. It was only the slow sizzle of fat and the delicious aroma of venison that told Sasuke there was food being prepared. On cue, his stomach rumbled softly. He had the sudden urge to punch his gut, damned body showing weakness on him.

A wet cloth smoothed over his face, wiping away crusted blood before dainty hands fixed the blindfold to a more comfortable position. The person withdrew for a moment before returning. Bringing with them some of the delicious smell from earlier. A spoon pressed against his lips, and his face lit up in mortification.

"I'm not a Gods damned baby!" he hissed. The other person sighed before withdrawing the spoon. Dropping into the bowl with a small chink, they readjusted themselves to a more comfortable position.

"I always used to cry and give up…" Hinata began quietly. "I took so many wrong turns. But Naruto helped me find the right path." Sasuke turned to face the Hyuuga, expression carefully blank. "I always used to watch her, I wanted to chase after her, to catch up to her…"

"Naruto has been dealt so many bad hands in life that my own troubles can't even compare." The Heiress confessed. "People put her down, ignored her, and rejected her. But she never gave up. She always kept smiling." Sasuke's lips twitched. That sounded just like the dobe.

"She makes mistakes but… " the girl paused, seemingly marshalling her courage before continuing. "But because of those mistakes, she has the strength to stand up to anyone. That's why I think Naruto is truly strong. When I watch her, I feel full of courage. I feel that I can keep going, that I can succeed. That even I am worth something."

Sasuke 'stared' at her in something akin to shock. He had no idea why she seemed convinced that he would be an ideal place to dump her confessions.

He could hear the smile in her tone as she pushed on. "I know that to Naruto-chan, you have become one of her most precious people. Naruto is willing to do anything for her precious people. She is willing to laugh for them, to cry for them, to fight for them, to bleed for them, even to _die_ for them." The Uchiha thinned his lips against the sense of angst that roiled in his gut.

"Sasuke." The Hyuuga said sharply, and he took note of the conspicuous lack of honourific. "Naruto saw in you something worth doing all those things for. Whatever quality it is that drew you together, it is something that she treasures. When she was a child, Naruto always said 'My goal is to become the Hokage!' Do you know what she says is her goal _now_?"

Sasuke turned his face away from the other. He already _knew_, he didn't need to hear it.

"Uzumaki Naruto wants to bring _you_ home. Because you are so important to her that she is willing to even give up becoming the Hokage! 'How can I become Hokage, if I can't even save one friend?' she told me."

Hinata's voice softened, and he sightlessly turned back towards her. "Naruto-chan has become one of _my_ precious people. And in her absence, I will do my best to care for someone she considers one of _her's_."

"Oi! What are you two whispering about over there?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Nothing, Nara-kun." The Hyuuga answered formally, and Sasuke knew the one-sided conversation was over. But the next time she pressed the spoon to his mouth, he ate.

And on the next morning, he allowed her to lead him stumbling and blind home.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night when they reached Konoha two days later. The disorientation of being carried over the wall like a sack of potatoes was nauseating, Sasuke decided. And he would quite kindly appreciate that they would <em>walk<em> to the Hokage Tower.

Instead, Asuma sped over the rooftops. Every bound driving his shoulder into the Uchiha's gut. Unable to see, there was nothing Sasuke could've done to prepare for the sudden jerk every time the jounin landed or leapt. And there was _nothing_ that could have prepared him for the dizzying feeling of falling from a great height as the Sarutobi reached the tower and walked up the side of the tower.

Swaying in the wind, the Uchiha was _quite_ ready to puke. Preferably all over the bastard jounin. And maybe if he was lucky, the spillover would nail the _other_ bastard jounin. Or maybe the white-eyed asshole jounin, or that dickweed tracker…

He was not feeling very charitable at the moment.

A window snapped open and a woman hissed "Get the hell in here, _quickly_!" Asuma grunted in assent before diving through the open pane. Sasuke's head cracked off the bottom of the frame, which he decided was the _last_ straw and responded by heaving up all over the floor.

"By the Will of Fire, Sarutobi, when I asked for him alive I meant _alive_." The Hokage growled in exasperation. Shrugging non-apologetically, the Senju rolled her eyes before dragging the staggering teen over to the directly across from her own. "Now clean that up!" she barked, pointing to the vomit, and the jounin's false contrition transformed into dismay.

Her hand shot up to grasp his face from the bottom of his chin. Pressing a glass to his lips, she frowned. "Drink." Tsunade ordered, and with a grimace the Uchiha followed the order before spitting the water in the waste bin she offered. Spitting again to remove the last traces of the taste of vomit from his mouth, he leaned back, uncomfortable with the way his hands were crossed behind his back.

Rolling her eyes at the boy's stoic face, she grabbed a brush and a pot of ink. Walking over to the shinobi, Tsunade dipped the brush in the ink. She tangled one hand in his hair, before pulling back gently and forcing him to bare his throat.

The ink brush danced over his flesh, slimy end tracking arcane symbols from one end to the other. After the woman completed her collar of seals, she impressed it with chakra to seal the flow of chakra from his body to his neck to just what he needed to sustain life. Having ensured the sealing of his Sharingan, the blonde roughly tore the black cloth from his face.

Blinking his eyes open, he ignored the gritty feeling and stabbing sensation that told him he'd been in the dark for too long. The candles in the Hokage's office seemed far too bright to his sensitive eyes, and he waited for the stinging to abate as he readjusted to the world of light.

Tsunade stared coldly at him before yanking up his pant legs and recreating chakra seals around his ankles. He only watched, seething, as she locked away his shinobi skills. Finishing his legs, the Hokage stood before moving behind him. Sasuke felt like a newly minted genin, unable to even walk up a tree with his feet sealed.

Asuma pressed into his back, the jounin's burly arms wrapping around him and preventing him from attempting an escape while the Hokage untied his hands. Gasping in displeasure at the feeling of hot needles stabbing under his skin when the flow of blood to his hands returned to normal, he glared at the wall. Tsunade's brush slid around his wrists, completing the series of seals that restricted his ability to mould chakra.  
>The jounin and Hokage withdrew, the former wandering back over to the window and slamming it shut. Tsunade strode back around the desk and sunk into her chair, icy brown eyes staring at him over folded hands.<p>

"Uchiha Sasuke." She spat chillingly.

"Senju Tsunade." He answered just as coldly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke?" she looked up at him, blue eyes flashing. Blonde hair tangled, his hands woven into the golden mane.<em>

"_Hn." He merely shifted his arms around her waist in response. Turning away, she settled her back into his chest._

"_Back when we were kids, the entire village used to despise me, because I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I even used to crave for revenge." His lips thinned, and he pressed his face into the back of her neck inhaling her scent of strawberry shampoo._

"_I used to think I didn't have bonds with anyone." The blond continued. "Until I met you and Iruka-sensei, I was all alone. I used to watch you, and I felt reassured that I wasn't the only one that was alone. A lot of the time, I wanted to go over and try talking with you. It made me sort of giddy." She folded her hands over his._

"_I was jealous of how good you were at everything, I wanted to be just like you. You were really someone… that I admired. You became my first friend… the first of so many things." _

"_I'm really glad I met you."_

"_Naruto." He breathed. "You can't change me now, no matter what you say."_

"_I know," she answered quietly, staring back up with unshed tears. "And I'm sorry."_

_He kissed her._

_She was gone by morning._

* * *

><p>"I assume that you know why you're here."<p>

"Of course."

"I heard you murdered Orochimaru."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I did. And what of it?" Her lips twisted in half-remembered pain. "The fact that you killed my old teammate will reflect favourably."

"On my trial, you mean." He provided curtly. The Hokage gave a brief glimpse of surprise before settling into neutrality. "Yes." She answered. Silence held sway between them.

"When is it?" he asked in an aggrieved tone.

"I haven't decided yet."

"I see."

"You'll be held in incarceration until then. I'm afraid that you'll not be allowed visitors without my special permission."

The corner of his lips curled in amusement. "You're keeping this from Naruto." The Uchiha accused. "I am not." Tsunade denied. "Yes, you are." He goaded. "I know Naruto better than you do, _Hokage_, and if she knew I was here, she'd be back in the village right _now_. Probably bursting through your door at this very moment." The blonde glared at him, and he snorted. "And you know it too."

Waving a hand airily, the Hokage declared in an imperious tone "Whether or not that is true is irrelevant. The only people that will know you are in Konoha until the day of the trial will be the members of the team that brought you in and the members of the Council."

Sasuke's brow furrowed, and he leaned forward. "Is that so?" he drawled.

"Yes." She answered shortly, before staring at his black eyes. "Nukenin Uchiha Sasuke, is there anything that you would like to tell me in regards to your defection? What you tell me will be taken into account in your trial."

The Uchiha bit his lip, considering the pros and cons of informing her about the truth behind his clan massacre. Shaking his head, he pinned the elder woman with a blank look. "No." the Uchiha decided. "Any information regarding my activities during my tenure at Otogakure and prior to it will only be released during the course of my trial."

Information was power, and by controlling the flow of information, he was retaining some form of power for himself. By the way the Hokage's eyes narrowed in displeasure, she knew it too.

Nodding along as if there was no issue with his reticence, Tsunade informed him "Very well, Uchiha. I will inform the Council of your arrival. Until such a time as we convene for your trial, you will be imprisoned in ANBU headquarters."

Summoning one of the masked members of the Special Forces with a burst of chakra, Sasuke watched as a man wearing a cat mask crawled through the window and regarded him. He assumed the man had a look of surprise, but the mask hid his face and the man's body language surrendered nothing.

"Tenzo." Tsunade called in a tired voice. "I am placing Uchiha Sasuke in prison at ANBU headquarters until he is summoned for his trial. You are to escort him there."

Standing, Sasuke glided over to the ANBU. There was something about him that was familiar, though he couldn't quite place it…

"Sasuke." Tsunade muttered. Turning back to the Hokage, he regarded her with a curious look. The woman looked more akin to her own age at the moment, remembering just how _young_ and foolish Sasuke was.

"I will give permission for one individual to visit you on occasion during your incarceration. Choose wisely."

"Hyuuga Hinata." The blonde shot him a surprised look. As far as she knew, Sasuke and Hinata had barely spoken more than two words to one another before he defected to Otogakure. Giving the boy a short nod, the Senju turned back to her paperwork in clear dismissal. Tenzo threw the teen over one shoulder and vanished back out the window.

"Sarutobi." She muttered. The jounin grunted in acknowledgement before crossing the room to stand before her. "I want to interview each of the Uchiha's companions over the next day or so. I'll need to come up with an idea of how to deal with them."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sasuke was dropped unceremoniously on the ground as Tenzo landed in front of a non-descript, rundown building. Climbing to his feet, he sent the ANBU a murderous glare. The man just shrugged off the look, before clamping a hand down on the teen's shoulder and steering him into the decrepit house.

The Uchiha sneezed at the dust in the air, but carefully paying attention to the twists and turns the ANBU made as he shoved Sasuke forward. Leading him to a staircase, the two descended to the basement. Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the smell, thankful that in the former future the destruction of Konoha had prevented him from ever coming in contact with this place.

The two shinobi strode through the dark, coming to a far corner before the ANBU released him. Crouching down, Tenzo grasped a metal ring and pulled up. With a squeak, the metal hatch opened. Placing a hand on Sasuke back, the man pushed him forward. Sending the ANBU another annoyed glared, the Uchiha stepped forward and dropped into the hole in the floor. Tenzo followed, climbing down a ladder set into the wall, before slamming the hidden cover shut with a bang.

Creeping along under the earth for several minutes, Sasuke was noted the occasional ladder nestled within the winding, branching corridors that undoubtedly accounted for the ANBU's quick response times.

The two turned a last corner and came to a seemingly dead end. Tenzo formed a one-handed seal, and with a rumble the wall of stone slid aside, allowing the two access to ANBU headquarters. Stepping haughtily past the older man, Sasuke regarded the personnel bustling about with a thoroughly arrogant look.

False confidence worked almost as well as true confidence. And Sasuke was anything if not self-assured.

Some members of ANBU met his cold black eyes with cool glances of their own, while others appeared to slink around him, apparently cowed. "Stop teasing the rookies." Tenzo ordered him gruffly, before turning the Uchiha and pushing him down a side passage.

Coming to a steel door, the ANBU twisted a large dial poking out of the center. A click echoed in the silent hallway, signifying the deactivation of the locking mechanism. Pulling the great door open, Tenzo herded Sasuke inside before shutting and locking the passage behind him. Rows upon rows of cells stretched out before him.

The older man grabbed the teen's elbow and pulled him to the side. Hidden in the shadows, a bespectacled man peered up at them from behind a desk. "Uchiha Sasuke." Tenzo informed him in a blank tone, and the man's eyes sharpened as he regarded the Last Uchiha. Granting the pair a slow nod, he faced back down to his paperwork and marking something. After a moment, he muttered "Cell 356", and tossed Tenzo a key.

Thanking the man, the ANBU steered Sasuke three rows to the right and headed him down a long corridor of conspicuously empty cells. Stopping in front of one with the numbers "356" emblazoned above it in faded red paint, the ANBU unlocked the cell and shoved the teen inside. Sliding the door shut with a creak, he pocketed the key and strode away whistling.

Rolling his eyes at the false joviality, Sasuke turned to examine his living conditions. No windows and no holes in the ground, just masoned stone all around him. A bucket sat in the shadowed corner to his left, and a ratty bedroll was strewn out on his right. Trotting over to the bedroll, he scooped the it up and held it to the light. It was old, but it looked clean enough. After sniffing it, he decided it smelled cleaned enough too before laying it out on the ground and curling up to sleep.

The next morning the Uchiha awoke startled as the door of his cell clanged shut. Peering up, he caught a concerned glance from pale eyes. Running a hand through his hair, the Uchiha groaned before sitting up and propping his back against a wall. Stretching his legs out, he motioned to the ground beside him. With a look of amusement, the girl dropped to the ground beside him and assumed a position similar to his. Turning to face her, he pierced her with a glance.

"Tell me about Naruto." Sasuke commanded.

Hyuuga Hinata answered.

* * *

><p>"Do you know who I am?" Tsunade asked.<p>

"I'd assume you are the Hokage." Juugo replied.

Grimacing, the Senju propped her chin on her hand and stared the foreigner down. "Do you know why you're here?" she questioned archly. Raising an amused brow, the cursed man snorted. "I have no idea." Rolling her eyes at the blatant lie, Tsunade buffed a nail on her shirt.

"Why were you traveling with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Because he asked me too."

"Why did he ask you to travel with him?"

"Because he wanted to." Juugo deadpanned. The Hokage massaged her temples before tossing a fiery glare at the young man. "What was the purpose of him asking you to travel with him?" Narrowing orange eyes, he replied carefully "To accomplish his goals."

"What are his goals?"

"He claims he wishes to destroy the Akatsuki." Juugo yielded, not really considering the information worth fighting over.

"The _Akatsuki_? Or _Uchiha_ _Itachi_?" The orange-haired man regarded her with suspicion. Did she not know the truth behind the massacre? No, he decided, otherwise she wouldn't be asking.

"The Akatsuki." He answered carefully. The blonde grunted before staring out the window at the morning sun. Wincing, she turned back to the prisoner and launched into a new series of questions.

"What do you get out of it?"

"A cage. And possibly a cure."

"A cure? For what illness?" Tsunade asked curiously, medic tendencies getting the better of her. Sucking in a cheek, Juugo considered holding back. Eventually shrugging, he plowed forward.

"I have a condition where I fly into murderous rages when stimulated." Biting a lip, the Senju motioned for him to continue. "Orochimaru claimed that my body contains enzymes that trigger the state. His cursed seal is based off my abilities." The medic's gave him an interested glance before muttering to herself "Kekkai Genkai? Or maybe…"

Tapping a finger on her desk, Tsunade pursed her lips. "And where would you obtain this cure?"

"From you."

The Hokage's eyes went wide. "From _me_?" Juugo looked confused before continuing. "Sasuke says that you're a world class medic, second to none. And that you might have the ability to do what Orochimaru would not."

"I think" she drawled, "I must ask with what authority would make a nukenin like Uchiha Sasuke think he could guarantee my aid in any matter."

"He wanted to go back to Konoha." Juugo sighed with resignation. "Sasuke said that when he came back, he was sure he could talk you into it."

"Talk me into it?" Tsunade hissed, enraged. "What on Earth would make him _think_-" The Hokage cut herself off with clenched fists, staring down at the grained whorls of her desk. Juugo just smiled in resignation.

"Suppose I did this. What is Konoha going to get out of it?"

"Assuming you don't execute Sasuke? A loyal and powerful shinobi I suppose. Though I'm not really a fan of fighting."

"And why should my actions in relation to Uchiha Sasuke dictate whether or not you wish to cure your curse?" she demanded. "Isn't that the reason you joined him in the first place?"

Orange eyes went ice-cold.

"I suppose. But when it comes down to it, living with the curse is something I'm used to. Sasuke is my cage, and with him at my side I don't need to be afraid of losing control. I would choose him over a cure any day."

"You are loyal to Sasuke? You do know he's a traitor?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

Juugo's face grew fond and slightly wistful. "That might be so. But Sasuke is not the same as Orochimaru, or you. He's more like Kimimaro than anyone I've ever known. If he's going to use you, he's plain about what he wants. And despite what you say, he's never betrayed us, _Taka_." Unaware of the irony of his own words, the cursed teen continued. "He must've known on some level that when Karin sensed your shinobi, they were after him and not any of us. I offered to go out and fight them. If he let me, he could've easily gotten away in the confusion. Do you know what he said?"

The young man took a breath. "He told me 'No, we're going to deal with this as a team.' Then he fought with us. And at the end, when we all went down? He _stayed_. Sasuke _still_ could've fled, and none of your shinobi would have taken him. But they would've taken _us_. Sasuke is rotting in a cell now because he wouldn't leave us behind."

"That's why I will always follow Sasuke." Juugo declared firmly. The Hokage studied his face with unreadable brown eyes before snorting. "Fine then, you can have the cell across from his."

Recognizing the unspoken kindness for what it was, the cursed man inclined his head.

And when Sasuke stared questioningly at him from his cell later that evening, Juugo merely smiled enigmatically.

* * *

><p>The door slammed open, and Suigetsu strode in with an expression of rage.<p>

"Where the hell are Sasuke and Juugo?" he roared into the quiet office. Tsunade merely regarded him with a curiously cool expression before motioning slowly to the chair before her. The Kiri-nin scowled before crossing the room and throwing himself into the chair rebelliously.

"I swear to all the damned Kamis that if they're _dead_…" he threatened, bearing shark teeth at the Hokage. She merely smiled egnimatically. "Oh, they aren't dead _yet_." She declared absently, and the expression on Suigetsu's face went from merely angry to purely murderous.

Narrowing his eyes at the Senju, the white-haired teen crossed his arms before frowning in consideration. "What do you _want_?" he hissed.

"Whatever makes you think I want something from you?" she asked, face written with faux-curiosity. Suigetsu simply stared at her.

"I'm not stupid, _Hokage_-_sama_." The Hozuki professed coldly. "First, I wouldn't be here if you didn't want something from me, then I wouldn't be in the office in the first place. And second, the threat you just made is pure amateur when it comes to Kirigakure interrogation."

"Tell me why you're traveling with Sasuke."

"I don't think so!"

Making a disinterested noise, the Hokage looked out the window. "I must admit, gaki, of all the members of the Uchiha's little posse, you're the most difficult to deal with."

"As far as I'm concerned. That's a compliment."

"Oh please, I've dealt with scarier and more difficult prisoners than _you_. I'm referring to the fact of your citizenship. Technically, you're listed as a nukenin in Kirigakure's Bingo Book, but the fact of your forced imprisonment by Orochimaru will satisfy the Hidden Mist. As a relative of the Nidaime Mizukage, and being a master of the Hozuki clan techniques makes you even more valuable."

"I know I'm pretty, but a few cheap praises aren't enough to jump _these_ bones." Suigetsu laughed in amusement. The Hokage sent him an entirely disgusted glance.

"As much as I would like to, your foreign citizenship means I really can't publicly castrate you. However, I can certainly do it in private. No one knows you're in Konoha right now. And at the time I'm starting to wonder if Orochimaru had the right idea with you after all."

"What the hell does _that_ mean?"

Tsunade thinned her lips in displeasure. "It means that I'm very tempted at the moment to lock you in a tank and let the science departedment study you for however long it takes them to reverse engineer your family secrets."

The teen grit his teeth before staring out the window at the village. "You've made your point." He growled. A victorious smirk rose on the Hokage's face. "I'd like to have someone of your level of skill on loan from Kirigakure. Obviously, I can't expect you to become one of our shinobi or perform missions for us _officially_, but I'm sure something could be done."

"We'll see."

"Oh? And what if I demand that you turn yourself into the Mizukage _now_ so that this little deal can be set up?"

"I'm not doing anything for anyone until I see Sasuke walking the streets a free shinobi." Suigetsu stated flatly. Cradling her face on one palm, Tsunade frowned pensively.

"Just what is it about Uchiha Sasuke that inspires loyalty? You and Juugo both have been absurdly difficult to deal with, considering your situation."

The Kiri-nin glared. "Sasuke is the sort of person that creates history. He can make dreams happen. I don't expect you to understand."

"Whatever," she muttered under her breath. "I can't let you run around loose right now. You'd just try and break the Uchiha out. Have fun sitting in a cell next to his."

He cursed.

And when Sasuke frowned at seeing another of his companions incarcerated, Suigetsu rolled his eyes and told him that was none of his business.

* * *

><p>Tsunade liked Karin.<p>

Not because of any particular facet of her personality, but rather for the fact that the girl knew her situation. Sitting white-faced with clenched hands before the Hokage, the redhead was quietly respectful. It made the blonde grin inwardly.

It seemed so rare to get respect considering who had been traipsing through her office over the last few days. Of course, considering that the respect was likely given out of fear rather than consideration left a foul taste in her mouth. She wasn't Orochimaru, who had undoubtedly punished the most minor of offenses with absurd sadism.

"Karin, is it?" she drawled.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The girl stuttered.

"Why are you traveling with Uchiha Sasuke?"Seemed to be the question of the week, Tsunade thought.

"Well. He asked me to."

"And why did he ask _you_? What is it that distinguishes you from any of the other servants of Orochimaru that Sasuke has known?" the blonde pressed. Certain individuals would be absolutely pissed if it was for romance, both politically and socially. The Hokage could feel the headache building behind her eyes.

"I'm a chakra sensor." Karin offered.

"Ahh." Tsunade grunted back. She fell silent; watching with lidded eyes as the redhead slowly became more agitated. Fidgeting and glancing at the clock, the first stirrings of annoyance rose in Karin's eyes.

"What are _you_ getting out of the arrangement?" broke the quiet like a whip.

"Umm… well." Karin stalled with a red face.

"Spit it out!" Tsunade barked, watching the growing blush with trepidation. The girl mumbled. Sighing, the Hokage slapped her palm on the desk, to which Karin jumped.

"He gives me a purpose!" the redhead squeaked.

"A purpose?"

"Yeah."

Tsunade digested the sentiment with a frown, before groaning and pulling a bottle of Sake from her desk. "So you too are loyal to Sasuke…"

"Sasuke gives me a purpose in life. To help him in whatever he needs to have done. I know he's using me. That's how the world works. That's why I was loyal to Orochimaru when he was alive. He gave us, the _outsiders_, a place to belong and a purpose to be. But Sasuke isn't like Orochimaru. He might use you, but when he looks at you, he's looking at _you_. He's not staring at you like you're a glorified piece of lab equipment with a bad mouth. " Karin proclaimed in a ringing tone.

The Senju merely snorted in amusement before calling one of her ANBU to assign the girl the cell across from Suigetsu.

It was only after the smirk curled on the redhead's lips the moment before she'd vanished that the Hokage realized she'd been played.

The girl was a commensurate actor.

She'd never been scared in the first place.

Staring over at Karin, Sasuke was surprised when she smiled in self-satisfaction.

"Looks like we're all criminals now, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p>The days rolled by, each morning and evening like the next, only marked by the strange hush among certain shinobi of Konohagakure.<p>

And deep underground, how Suigetsu joined Uchiha Sasuke in the dark the day after Juugo. Karin came two days later, and Team Taka was reunited in their incarcernation, one by force and three by choice, broken only by the occasional visit from Hyuuga Hinata with news from the world above.

It was into this changed Konoha that Uzumaki Naruto stepped; the effects of Sasuke's intervention already creating waves, on one sunny morning.

"Everyone, Uzumaki Naruto has returned!" she declared, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>(AN) Here starts the Shippuuden timeline!<p>

Apparently, Susano'o _does_ have legs. Not that I can say I've ever really seen them. But I'll take it at it's word. You'd best just consider that Sasuke didn't bother to manifest anything below the spine so as to have room for the rest of Taka inside or something.

Also:

"Honestly, I'm feeling really pissed at how Konoha is acting right now. Sasuke gives them a treasure trove of information and kills one of the village's greatest enemies, in addition to basically stating outright that he plans on returning to the village in the future, and they respond by capturing him and preventing him from doing anything. That just seems like an act of monumental stupidity on their part."

Yeah, I get that. But think of it this way. You join the army, do you think you can desert and vanish for a few years, get found and say you'll come back on your own time? **Hell no.** You'd get arrested and thrown in the slammer. Maybe this doesn't get enough emphasis in the series or fandom, but the Shinobi Forces of a Hidden Village are a _military_. And a Hidden Village is for all intents and purposes a _military_ _dictatorship_, with the Hokage curtailed by a group of other mostly military figures. Technically, you could call it a _junta_ if you wanted to.

Read and review, and all that jazz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, the franchise, or anything related to it. Nor do I make any form of profit from writing this fic.

(AN) Hello. I'll say it here since I doubt you guys read it on Wednesday despite the update.

**Chapter 7 has been revamped. Suigetsu and Karin's interrogations with the Hokage have been written in. If you feel the urge to understand their character motivation, go back and read it.**

Hmm. Is there anything else I need to say? Oh yes. Thank you all very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and I'll respond to them (even the one-liners). Unless all you've said is "Good fic, update", there's generally something in your review that I will respond to. I also love it when I get a comment like "I'm not a fan of Sasu/FemNaru so I was a bit skeptical at first but your writing style is quite gripping". It's nice to know that I've been able to create that sort of impression.

Oh shit! I totally forgot! **There's a poll in my profile regarding whether or not lemons will be in this fic. I already know what I WOULD LIKE, but if there is enough opposition to that option I'll change my mind.**

I've rambled on long enough. Enjoy. This chapter goes out to Epidot, laFia, Zelga Lim Li, Le Diosa, Jeanette, and anyone else who left me long reviews. And SandN. Because "Tomatoes and Shinobi"? God Damn. And Jaded Baby Blues – "Cherry Lips", 'nuff said. And Nicole, I'm sorry for your loss.

And everyone else who is reading this. I love you all for your support.

Oh, and I am Driven? I'm hoping you drop another chapter of "Driven".

* * *

><p>"<em>My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and one day I'll become Hokage! Remember that! Everyone! I am definitely going to become the best Hokage! Just you watch!" – Uzumaki Naruto<br>_

* * *

><p>Rubbing his fingers over his throbbing temples, he scanned back over the report on granary storage capacities and wondered at the sanity of his ancestors in building a Hidden Village in the desert. Sabaku no Gaara was uniquely suited for life in the sand, but that was not a predisposition he could transfer or gift to the people of Sunagakure.<p>

Not that he'd ever want to pass the curse of containing the Ichibi to anyone else in the first place.

Every year, every month, every week, _every_ _single_ _day _it was a struggle to survive in the harsh desert clime. Food was often rationed, water was even more so. They might have possessed an underwater river running below the village, but that didn't grant them the frivolous freedom the other Hidden Villages had in regards to the life-giving liquid.

The only thing Suna had over the other villages were ninja that were singularly harder and tougher than many of their foreign rivals. It was something the Godaime Kazekage took pride in. Which is why he understood the frustration that had led his father to agree to invading Konoha.

The daimyo of Kaze no Kuni was just as stubborn and cheap as ever. Sunagakure kept itself from bankruptcy only by taxing its citizens more heavily than other villages would have. The people of the village understood the necessity of it, and paid their taxes with a grim smile. The patriots had no more desire to abandon Suna than Gaara himself.

That didn't mean that there weren't more militaristic factions promoting more permanent solutions to their problems. It had honestly surprised Gaara at first, that rather than plotting against _him_, the _jinchuuriki_, his comrades plotted against the daimyo.

They were extremely devoted to Gaara himself. It lit a warm feeling in his chest to feel his dedication to them returned. That didn't mean he could allow them to overthrow the daimyo.

Not yet anyway.

Which is why rather than executing them, he merely approached and disbanded them. They were surprisingly willing to disperse at the word of the Kazekage that 'it has not come to this, _yet'_.

Because on darker nights, Gaara contemplated following that sort of action as well. None in the village would claim he had acted unjustly.

"You're thinking too hard again Gaara." A hand pressed itself down on the Kazekage's head, mussing red strands. Gaara broke the hand's hold by stretching his neck from side to side, releasing the tension that had built up over the past few hours.

"I am the Kazekage, Kankuro. It is part of the job description to think too hard." He returned in a dead voice, lips twitching as he fought to keep them from a smile. After the invasion of Konoha, Gaara had been inspired. Uzumaki Naruto had taught him about bonds. Bonds of friendship, bonds of camaraderie, bonds of family. His relationship with his siblings had never been better. Thanks to the lessons Naruto had instilled in him.

He wondered what she was doing right now.

A knock sounded on the door, shattering his musing, and Kankuro tensed automatically beside him. Gaara could no longer hold in a smile. Though the tension had only been infinitesimal in his brother's body, he could well read the meaning.

Kankuro would fight to protect his younger brother. Quite an about-face from the brother who had feared him as death incarnate only a few years ago.

The door creaked inward, and a stony faced chuunin snapped a salute to them before barking "A message for you, Kazekage-sama!" The man held out his fist, a scroll clenched in his grip. Giving his brother a nod, Kankuro strode across the room and snatched the scroll from the man. Dismissing the messenger, his brother slid the door shut with a soft bang.

Peering at the cylinder, Kankuro grinned. "It's from the office of the Hokage." He informed Gaara. Tossing the scroll across the room, he watched as his brother's pale hand swiped it from the air. Smirking at the Kazekage, Kankuro drifted around to his brother's back. "Maybe it's about _Naruto_. Gonna arrange a marriage between the Kazekage and the next Hokage?" The brunette nudged the redhead in the ribs.

Gaara merely rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "Hardly. And I'd refuse if they tried. Contrary to what you seem to think, I don't look at Naruto as being any more than a friend, or maybe a sibling. Should I ask you if you're swapping spit with Temari?" the Kazekage deadpanned. Kankuro went faintly green.

"Ugh. No man. I get it. Besides, that girl is probably still crazy about Uchiha. Your chances would never have been very good in the first place."

Snorting, the redhead broke the seal on the message. Unraveling the scroll with a flourish, he examined its contents. The look on his face evolved from faintly interested to a confused frown.

"This is…" Gaara muttered.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, she spread her arms open to welcome the world. Jiraiya watched the energetic blonde with an amused smirk. "It's so good to be home, right ero-sennin?" Naruto laughed. Dashing past the startled gatekeepers, she entered the village proper and vanished. The sennin shook his head. "That girl…" he muttered.<p>

Wind whistled through her hair as Naruto dodged through the villagers crowding the streets, ricocheting off the walls of nearby buildings when the crowd became too much to simply push through. She followed the path of memory, stopping before a building. It was far different than the last time she had been here, the dingy construction of her past being replaced with a clean, rebuilt present.

Blasting through the open front doors, the blonde scrambled across the room to wrap her arms lovingly around a stool. "Oh stool-kun!" she sobbed dramatically, "How I've missed you!" Standing behind the counter, Ayame could only blink in surprise at the odd customer. Still, there was something familiar about the girl. Blonde hair, orange clothes… "Naru-chan?" the ramen girl ventured.

A blinding smile was sent her way. "Ayame-nee-chan!" the blonde shouted. "It _is_ you!" Ayame laughed. "Hey tou-chan!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Come out here and greet our customer!" Stepping out from the kitchen, Teuchi blinked before rubbing his eyes.

"Well I can't believe it. Our favorite customer! What'll it be today?" he smiled, laugh lines prominent.

"Six bowls of Miso ramen old man!" Naruto barked happily.

"Coming right up! First one is on the house." Teuchi answered, before vanishing back into the kitchen.

"So what have you been up to these past few years Naru-chan? Meet any cute boys?" the waitress teased. Naruto rolled her eyes before regaling the girl with the tale of her adventures with the toad Sennin.

Teuchi returned from the kitchen with a bowl of miso and handed it to the girl. The Uzumaki immediately began to slurp it down, leaving the old man to shake his head in amusement before returning to work.

As Naruto finished her first bowl and handed it to Ayame, a clawed hand tousled her hair about. Scowling, the girl spun about on her stool and sunk a fist into Kiba's gut. The Inuzuka bent over wheezing, Naruto crossing her arms and staring down at him with a superior look. "What the hell Naruto?" he gasped out. She merely sniffed before starting on her second bowl of ramen.

Straightening, Kiba sunk onto the stool next to her and rubbed his nose. "So…" he trailed. "What's up?" Swallowing a mouthful of ramen, Naruto answered with a snide "Oh you know, just the sky and all that." Growling at the sarcasm, the Inuzuka stuck his tongue out at the girl before leaning against the counter.

Two hands came around to pinch the girl's cheeks, and Ino squealed "Naru-chan!" Slapping the Yamanaka's grabby hands away, Naruto finished her second bowl at record speed before pushing it to Ayame. Spinning about, Naruto wrapped her arms around the other blonde, giving her a back breaking hug and laughing.

"So where's Sakura?" she queried. Ino gave a pout and sighed mournfully. "I see her for the first time in years and she can't even say hello. Just wants to know where Forehead is."

"_Naruto?" _Someone sucked in a sharp breath.

"Gossip about someone and his shadow will appear." Ino muttered. Kiba gave a barking laugh at the idiom and at the way the Yamanaka was pushed aside. Sakura threw her arms around Naruto, and the blonde shot to her feet before the two teammates spun about in a gaggle of limbs. Grabbing Naruto's hand, the girl gave a sharp tug. "Come on Naruto, let's go find Kaka-sensei!"

"But my _ramen_!"

"We can come get it later. Right, Teuchi-san?" Sakura prodded. The ramen stand owner gave the girl an absent wave.

"Oh Sakura-chan! You'll never guess what happened a few weeks ago!" the jinchuuriki chattered. Sakura merely gave an absent nod before pulling her teammate along more insistently. "I saw _Sasuke_!"

Everyone stopped. Sakura's arm went limp as she whipped around to stare at the Uzumaki with wide eyes. In her typical oblivious fashion, Naruto plowed onward. "And Ino was there too! I'm sure she can tell you all about it."

"Is that so?" Sakura muttered, narrowing her eyes furiously at the Yamanaka. Ino went pale, before stuttering. "Ahh, another time Sakura. I've read got to get back to work, okay? Thanks, bye." The girl shot off, leaving the two girls and the Inuzuka alone. Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"I should really get going to." He mumbled, before striding away. "Nice seeing you, Sakura, Naruto!" he called out before turning into a side alley and disappearing. Sakura stared after him suspiciously before shaking her head. Renewing her tugging on her teammate, Sakura dragged Naruto away from the ramen stand.

The two took to the rooftops, bounding across the village. "Why did I have to leave my ramen behind?" Naruto whined. "That old perv could've waited." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ramen this, ramen that. I'm surprised you're not a fatass with the way you eat it all the time."

"Oi!"

Chuckling in amusement, the Haruno landed on the roof of Kakashi's apartment in a crouch. Naruto skidded to a stop beside her. "It's not my fault you can't see and enjoy the pure glory that is ramen!" the blonde declared, shoving her finger at her teammate's face. Sakura slapped the digit away. "Watch where you're pointing that finger Naruto, or I might have to break it off." She warned.

Pulling the door to the apartment open with a bang, Sakura led the way as the two descended into the building. Shoving her hands in her pockets, Naruto slouched after the other girl. "Man," the blonde complained "This is totally not what I was thinking of for my first day back, dattebayo…"

Sakura knocked at Kakashi's door before folding her arms behind her back. The blonde rolled her eyes at her teammate's polite manners before reaching for the knob. The Haruno pushed her arm back, and Naruto glared. "Don't just open the door, it's rude!" she hissed. "I don't think Kakashi is going to care all that much." Naruto retorted. "You say that now, but what if he is doing something _dirty_." The pink-haired girl muttered, and the Uzumaki's face went faintly green.

Before the blonde could offer a reply, the door swung inward. Kakashi stared at his two students in silence before his eye crinkled as he grinned. "Maa, look at this. My two cute little genin have come to visit their old man sensei." The jounin stepped away from the entrance, and Sakura glided in with an imperious sniff. Naruto followed after, still looking vaguely ill.

"It's been a long time, Naruto." Kakashi said quietly, before tangling the girl's hair and crossing over to his ragged couch. Sinking into the weathered cushions, the silver-haired jounin yawned. "So," he began. "What's the reason you two have decided to disturb my Icha Icha time?" Whipping out the familiar orange book, he motioned at them with an absent wave.

Sakura growled at the man's behaviour as Naruto dragged over a couple of shabby chairs from Kakashi's kitchen. "You've got some pretty shitty stuff here sensei." The girl stated bluntly. Sakura punched the back of the blonde's head before bowing towards Kakashi. "Sorry, she obviously doesn't have any manners." The jounin merely laughed.

"So what can I do for you?" the Hatake asked airily, kicking his feet up on the Chabudai. Sakura chewed her lip. "Well," she started, "I originally was just going to take Naruto to see you now that she's back in the village, but she says she has something interesting to tell us." Kakashi quirked a brow. "Is that so?" the man murmered.

Naruto regarded the two with a baffled look on her face. "Umm. What?" Sakura slapped her forehead before looking at the blonde with a murderous look on her face. Naruto brought her hands up defensively. "I have no clue what you're talking about Sakura-chan!" the girl protested.

"Sasuke obviously!" the pink-haired teen hissed. The jinchuuriki assumed a look of comprehension before propping her chin on her hand. "That's right." She mused. "Hey, Kaka-sensei!" she prodded. The man grunted in response, flipping through another page of his smut. "I met Sasuke a few weeks ago." Kakashi snapped the book shut, shoving it in his kunai pouch before leaning forward with a look of interest.

"Tell me more." He ordered.

"I can't say all that much. He had more time with Team Ten than he did around me." The girl confessed. "The only reason I thought it was something I should say is because he did tell me that he wouldn't come home with me 'this time'. Asuma seemed to think that it meant he would come home sometime on his own. But Asuma should have told you about it already!"

The jounin rubbed his chin, a sour look on his face.

"No one told you." Sakura whispered with a thoughtful frown. Suspicions formed in her mind. Trusting that her shishou would tell her the truth, she forced the concern away, but couldn't keep them from rising in the back of her thoughts.

"Eh?" Naruto shouted. "Why wouldn't he? We're Team Seven, and Sasuke is part of Team Seven too, dattebayo!" Kakashi gave the two a lazy shrug. "Well, who knows? We have a meeting with Tsunade soon anyway. She says she'll be sending us on a mission."

The blonde groaned, thunking hear head on the back of her chair. "I _just_ got back!" she complained. "And now we're going to have a mission _already_?" Crinkling a smile towards the girl, the jounin gave a wink. "Well, if the mission is what I think it is, you're going to be glad to be going."

"You know what the mission is? Tell me Kaka-sensei! I wanna know!"

Kakashi assumed an amused mien before forming a languid hand seal. The man vanished in a swirl of leaves. His genin sighed before following their team leader with more conventional methods.

* * *

><p>"<em>How did it feel, Uchiha?" was the first thing the Jounin Commander heard as he stepped into the Hokage's office. Sasuke's face furrowed in confusion.<em>

"_You know what I'm talking about. How did it feel to crush that masked bastard beneath your feet and leave his body mutilated and bleeding after what he pulled?" Tsunade urged with a hint of bloodthirstiness._

_Lips twitching, Sasuke inclined his head towards the Godaime. "It felt _glorious_." He admitted, dragging up the memories of yesteryear. "Like maybe Naruto was resting a little easier."_

"_Just Naruto?" she asked archly. "What about-"_

"_Don't even talk about it." Sasuke growled, voice low and strained. Pursing her lips, the Hokage examined his strained form before dropping the subject. Rubbing the red and white traditional Hokage hat on her desk, Tsunade's face went considering and apprehensive._

"_And how did it feel to manipulate the five Kage?" she breathed with lidded eyes. Sasuke pressed a hand to his forehead, dragging the palm over his face. When the hand dropped back down to his side, his face was dead and blank._

"_Empty." The Uchiha informed curtly. Rising to her feet, Tsunade crossed her arms before placing the hat on her head. "Empty?" she asked shrewdly. "You successfully forced the hands of the five Kage into letting you go. Because of what you contain, they cannot afford to kill you. Are you telling me you felt no personal satisfaction doing this?"_

_Grunting, Sasuke stared over her shoulder. Placing an errant hand on her hip, Tsunade spat incredulously. "Then why did you do it at all?"_

"_I made a promise." Monotone and factual._

"_To who?"_

"_Naruto."_

_The blonde was silent, heart twisted in old and new pain. "And what," Tsunade whispered. "Was this promise?"_

"_To protect Konoha." His response seemed to echo in the room, a condemnation. The Hokage bit her lip, musing "I see." _

_She cupped his face with a soft palm and brought his gaze to hers. Seemingly, Tsunade came to a decision as she stared into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. _

_Blood and madness._

_Devotion._

_Curse of the Uchiha clan._

_Trailing a slow hand up to her head, she gripped the rim of the Hokage's hat with white knuckles_._ Whipping it off, she held it in both hands before gently lowering it down over his hair._

"_I, Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, sentence you, Uchiha Sasuke, to live a long life in contrition." The Uchiha's eyes were wide in denial, trembling hands coming up to tear the hat away. She caught his hands in hers, bringing them back down insistently._

"_Bear this dream." She declared, voice ringing in benediction. Sasuke's face slackened in understanding._

"_Rokudaime Hokage Uchiha Sasuke."_

_His hands stopped struggling._

* * *

><p>"Ohayo baa-chan!" the door to Tsunade's office bounced open, an orange and blonde blur flying through. Giving the cat masked ANBU a significant look, the Hokage wordlessly dismissed the man. Tenzo bowed to the Senju before catching Kakashi's surprised eye and leaping out the window.<p>

Favouring her guests with a small smile, the Hokage rose. "You've finally made it home, Naruto." She said warmly. The girl in question dashed across the room, throwing herself at the older blonde. Tsunade caught the teen with a surprised look that faded away to affectionate when Naruto hugged her tightly.

Releasing the Hokage, Naruto spun back around to sink into one of the chairs across from Tsunade's. The older blonde gave her a queer look for a moment, before it slid off the Senju's face. Naruto dismissed it as a moment of Tsunade simply being weird, before taking in the office.

It hadn't changed much.

The semi-circular room was still bounded by a series of window panes, with the desk directly opposite the door. The center was a bare as ever, but a couple of new bookcases were shoved against the wall by the door. There were less scrolls overflowing on the desk as compared to when the Sandaime had still been Hokage. Naruto let herself feel a moment of regret and nostalgia for the old man before pushing the emotion away.

Sakura leaned over Naruto, crossing her arms on the back of the chair and regarding the blonde Hokage with a mingled look of respect and fondness. Kakashi merely moved to the empty center before whipping out his orange smut book and diving back in to Icha Icha. The three females of the room watched him with murderous looks, and Kakashi decided after sweating the killing intent for a few minutes that he could wait until after the meeting to see what happened to Haru next. He slid the novel back into his pouch before assuming a patently innocent expression. From the lack of change in the regard he was receiving, he decided it wasn't working.

"Now that you're all here," Tsunade drawled, dragging her searing eyes away from the impertinent Hatake. "I'm going to assign you all a very important mission." Kakashi straightened with expectation, and Sakura sent a surprised and suspicious look at their team leader. "For the next few days, I would like you to carry an important and sensitive document to the Kazekage." The jounin stared at her with a frown on his face. "I can't afford to send it by hawk in case of interception. I expect you all to depart immediately."

Naruto shot to her feet, excited at the prospect of having a vital mission. The younger blonde bounced away. Sakura shook her head at her friend's antics before nodding to both senior shinobi and trailing out the door after her.

The door banged shut, and the temperature in the room lowered forty degrees.

"I was under the impression that Team Seven would be undertaking a retrieval mission for Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi stated coldly, his visible eye a dark frozen chip of ice. Tsunade's lip curled in annoyance and a spot of condescension.

"It has been reassigned to another team." She answered in a similar tone, visage as still as carved stone. The Hatake drew back in shock, "Sasuke is a member of _Team_ _Seven_. " he declared, voice incredulous and twisted with anger. "Bringing him back to Konoha is a _Team_ _Seven_ _mission_."

"The retrieval mission will be assigned to whatever team I decide is most fit to complete it." The Hokage spat.

"And that team is _Team_ _Seven_!" he shouted back.

"You are getting dangerously close to treason, Jounin Hatake." The blonde warned chillingly. Kakashi gave a wordless hiss before attempting to compose himself. Tsunade watched his clenched and shaking fists with a look of disinterest, masking the guilt that was rolling in her gut. She couldn't allow for the conflict of interest.

"I will be assigning Tenzo to your squad for the duration of this mission, and possibly for a longer term, depending on his compatibility and performance." She informed him after a lengthy pause. Her face scrunched in distaste.

"Danzo and the Inner Council are also insisting that I include one of their lackeys on the mission. I suspect he's a member of Danzo's _Ne_." Tsunade refused to put any of the former Sasuke Retrieval Squad with Naruto for fear they'd crack and spill the news to the girl, which was the main reason Danzo insisted so hard on using his subordinate.

Naruto was a jinchuuriki. A living weapon as far as Shimura Danzo was concerned. She needed protection. Preferably from one of his own.

"Root?" Kakashi frowned in curiosity despite his irritation.

"I'll need you to keep an eye on him. If we can, I'd like to feed what information the Foundation actually has access to."

"I don't know why you don't just move in on them and destroy them." The jounin muttered. Tsunade tapped a manicured nail on the desk. "You know why." She answered. "Root doesn't officially exist. They're just an open secret. Sarutobi-sensei tried to disband them before. Danzo has hidden his tracks too well. We wouldn't be able to get all of them, and we wouldn't be able to convict him of anything. Especially since he brands his subordinates with a loyalty seal."

Kakashi grunted in assent. The Hokage stared at him for a moment longer before waving her hand towards the door.

"Just get out of here will you?" The silvery haired man bowed slightly before padding over to the door. Pausing with his hand on the knob, the jounin threw her an unreadable glance over his shoulder.

"You're not going to be able to keep this out of Team Seven for long. Sakura and Naruto won't stand for it." He threw open the door, "And I might not either." the man warned as the door clicked shut.

Tsunade palmed her forehead.

"With any luck, I'm not going to have to." The Hokage whispered.

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot!"<p>

"And surprise, surprise, you're a bitch!"

Sasuke sighed, leaning his forehead against the bars of his cell. Sending Juugo an exasperated look, the Uchiha rubbed his temples. "Day in and day out…" he muttered, glaring at the bickering members of Taka. "Like I said before," Juugo called with amusement, "They're exactly like an old married couple. I wonder how many kids they're going to have?"

Suigetsu spat a curse at the orange-haired male, while Karin folded her arms and glared at the wall as though her eyes would burn a trail through it to reach Juugo.

The raven's lips twitched. "Six." He told Juugo in a bland tone. The comment switched the object of the pair's ire from the cursed man to the time-traveller. "You better watch your ass Sasuke. I'm going to kick your shit in as soon as we get out of here." The Kiri-nin threatened. The redhead growled at him to stop threatening Sasuke, and the two started back up where they left off.

"My, my, you've certainly picked up some interesting characters, Uchiha." A voice drawled.

Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin melted out of the dark, gazing down at the raven with cold eyes. Sasuke gave the man a smirk in response. "Jiraiya." He replied curtly. His eyes trailed over the red-clad form "To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

The elder man snorted, shoving a key into the lock of Sasuke's cell. "I hear that you've gone and killed Orochimaru." He offered conversationally, turning the key and sliding the bars to the side. Sasuke's chin rose, and he quirked a brow. "So I did. What of it?"

A fist sunk into his gut, and he bent over wheezing. "That was for Orochimaru." Jiraiya informed, before ruffling the raven's hair. "And that was for Orochimaru as well". The Uchiha straightened and glared at the Sennin. "Such is the bond of old teammates, I guess." Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

The white-haired man hummed in response before placing a hand on Sasuke's head. "That was some good work." He told Sasuke absently, pushing his head to the side and peering at the Cursed Seal of Heaven. "I try." The Uchiha retorted in a bland tone. Jiraya's mouth twitched. Hand lighting up with a soft glow of blue chakra, the sage brought his hand over the seal.

Sasuke sucked in a breath as his neck lit on fire. Blinking at the reaction, Jiraiya sent him a vaguely apologetic look before increasing the push of chakra. The pain rose, making the Uchiha give out a choked cry before it felt like something _snapped_. The discomfort vanished abruptly. A series of arcane symbols extended outwards from the cursed seal, spiralling out in geometric patterns over his shoulder and down his back and chest.

"I've been wanting to examine one of these for a long time," Jiraiya breathed in tone of glee. "I never could before since Orochimaru used _himself_ as the gate for the cursed seals." Sasuke grunted, and Jiraiya regarded him with a superior look.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about." He laughed. The Uchiha grunted again.

"Listen up kiddo." The Sennin declared grandly. "I, the great Jiraiya, will be giving you a crash course in the field of fuuinjustsu!" Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "First of all, each seal obviously is built around a purpose. Second, seals can be tampered with to disturb what this purpose is."

"You know this already." Jiraiya sighed, before continuing in a surprisingly serious tone. "Because a seal can be altered, many people choose to overlay the seal with _another_ seal to prevent meddling. However_, no seal can ever be completely secure_. You with me so far?"

Sasuke's expression had morphed from annoyance to a haughty sort of interest over the course of the speech. Orochimaru had never really taught him much about the discipline of fuuinjutsu when he'd been the snake's student, and Orochimaru had been his last real instructor. He gave the sennin a short nod.

"Fuuinjutsu has restrictions. There are certain things that simply can or can't be done. Some people spend their lives trying to find out why this is, and trying to find a way around the fundamentals. But that's not important. Getting back to the point: each seal can be altered. Even when you overlay the seal with an anti-tampering seal, _that_ seal will have at least one point where it too can be changed or broken, though it can be difficult to _find_ that point."

Jiraiya's voice filled with professional envy and a touch of respect. "Orochimaru got around that by linking the seals in a network. He never cared much for seals, so for him to create a network is pretty prodigious. Even masters rarely do that sort of thing. By linking all his cursed seals in a network, he was able to make the weak point of his seals _himself_. As long as he lived, no one could alter his work without his say so. That asshole was a real genius." The man finished nostalgically, falling quiet.

Sasuke gave him a moment, staring over at Juugo who listened with desperate interest. Even Karin and Suigetsu were being quiet and attentive for once. Jiraya made a visible shake.

"So anyway." Jiraya snorted. "I can pop that seal for you right now. Just give me a moment." Flaming blue palms came up before Sasuke slapped the older man's palms away. "No." the Uchiha decided. Jiraiya's face went suspicious, eyes narrowing.

"It's a tainted power." Sasuke explained. "But considering Akatsuki, I'll be needing it." The Sennin gave a start at the name of the criminal organization, suspicious look fading away to shocked comprehension that gave way to amusement and glee. "I see." The older man laughed. "Well, if that's how it is. I'll just close the seal."

Sasuke sighed. "Wait." Jiraiya made a clicking sound with his tongue. "What is it?" he muttered exasperatedly. The Uchiha pointed a pale finger at the expanded seal. "This still has Orochimaru's chakra in it." Jiraiya frowned before re-examining the seal.

With a grunt, Jiraiya looked back at the Uchiha. He tapped a circle of characters. "This element here is meant to derive trace amounts of chakra from Orochimaru's own chakra system. It would introduce his chakra into your own, as well as powering the transformations. Now that he's dead, that tap is shut off, so to speak. All that's left in the seal is a limited amount of his energy, which is consumed every time you use the seal."

The Uchiha pinched his nose. "So when all his chakra is gone, the seal will no longer work?" With a shrug, the Sennin hazarded a guess. "I'd say so." Sasuke clenched his fist, staring at the wall with an expression of anger.

"I could try altering the element to draw your chakra instead for the transforming. It shouldn't do anything to you if your own chakra was to bleed back into your system for the seal." The older man offered with an excited expression. "I could even reset the gate of the seal as you, so no one could tamper with it without your say so. Though they could torture you into opening it for them…."

Favouring him with a reluctantly grateful look, the Uchiha nodded. Cackling with glee, Jiraiya clapped his hands. "I simply love to experiment with seals." He confided to Sasuke, hands lighting back up.

"Wait, _experiment_?"

Then Jiraiya's hand slapped over his neck, and the world exploded into red before fading away.

Sasuke woke up on his back staring into Jiraiya's worried face. The man's hand pinched his nose. "Gah!" Sasuke growled, pulling his face away. The Uchiha rolled to his feet, swaying for a moment before steadying himself with a hand on the wall. He felt _cleaner_. As though he had been dirty for a very long time and only just took a bath.

Jiraiya stared at the seal as it shrunk back into three tomoe, Kakashi's Fuja Hoin reforming a spindly circle around them. "Kakashi did some good work," Jiraiya muttered, peering at the Fuja sennin nodded approvingly before striding out of the cell. "It's likely what makes your transformations so easy for you to manipulate." he called over his shoulder.

"Tsunade says your blood work came back, and we've theorized a solution to your problem." Jiraiya informed Juugo, who started in surprise. Declaring "I have to go get some ink and a few brushes." he sent another amused look at the Uchiha before gliding down the hallway.

"What the _hell_ Sasuke?" the cursed teen barked out. Sasuke slumped against the wall, sliding back to sit on the ground. Favouring Juugo with a tired glance, Sasuke sighed. "What?" Juugo seemed to struggle with himself before hissing "Why would you keep the seal? It's cursed! The only one to have to deal with this should be me!"

Sasuke's eyes drooped sleepily. "Hnn." The teen grunted before rolling onto his side. Pillowing his head on his arm, he breathed in a barely audible tone. "It's not so bad having something in common with you, I guess…" The rising of his chest evened out as Sasuke sunk into unconsciousness, the strain of so suddenly altering the cursed seal taking its toll on his body.

Juugo stared at the leader of Taka with a dumbfounded expression as Sasuke; accidently and effortlessly, won more loyalty from him. Karin coughed into her fist, and the teen jumped before taking in the slick smirk Suigetsu was giving him.

"Very cute, Juugo-chan." The Kiri-nin drawled. The redhead involuntarily snorted with laughter. Flushing, Juugo turned away to stare into the darkness.

The four remained as they were until Jiraiya reappeared with a clatter of geta. Karin and Suigetsu slunk to the back of their cells, watching the sennin warily. He was just another captor, as far as they were concerned.

Juugo pressed himself up against the bars, unabashed hope adoring his face. The elder man clicked open the lock to Juugo's cell before yanking the door open. Placing a hand on the eager teen's chest, Jiraiya pushed Juugo back until he had sufficient room to enter the cell himself.

"Alright, so the best we can do is give you a measure of control." Jiraiya told the teen bluntly. Juugo's face fell. Placing a hand on the orange hair, the sennin ruffled the teen's locks with a grin. "Don't be like that! Tsunade has told me your condition is easier and harder to deal with at the same time. It's a bit like a Kekkei Genkai. In fact it probably _is_. And no one can suppress a Kekkei Genkei very well."

"Kekkei Genkai?" Juugo wondered aloud, growing nostalgic. "Sort of like what Kimimaro had… and what Sasuke does now." The sennin nodded before persisting. "Your cells produce enzymes that bring about the rage and the transformations, so by restricting the flow of enzymes we can cut off the murderous fits you apparently get."

Juugo demanded with concern," But wouldn't that remove my transformation ability as well?" Jiraiya shrugged back. "Probably, if they were triggered by the _same_ enzyme. But they aren't. They're simply produced at the same time, they're _not_ one in the same." Snapping his fingers, the Sennin brought out a jar of ink.

"So we have devised a series of seals to suppress the production of that enzyme when you draw on your power. We won't be able to cut it off completely," he warned sternly. "So you'll still end up feeling aggressive when you fight. Not that that is always a bad thing, but you'll need to deal with it."

The cursed teen nodded resolutely. "Good." Jiraiya stated in approval. "Now take off your shirt and pants." Juugo froze with a unreadable look on his face. The sennin rolled his eyes before dipping a brush into the jar or ink a pointing the brush at the teen with significance. Stripping his clothes off in a flash, Juugo stood only in undergarments before the sennin, shivering in the cold.

Touching the brush to the teen's skin below the chakra seals on his neck, Jiraiya traced a similar ring with different characters while wearing a look of concentration. His hands moved far faster than Tsunade's had when she applied the chakra suppressors.

Repeating the process on the left arm followed by the right, Jiraiya broke the rhythm that had him following the Hokage's actions. Painting what appeared to be a sunburst of characters on Juugo's chest, Jiraiya moved around before inking out a crescent moon of symbols. Finally, the man crouched and circled the teen's ankles with his brush before stowing away his fuuinjutsu materials.

Forming a series of handseals, Jiraiya's hands gave off a bright _orange_ cloud of chakra. Placing his palms on either side of the sunburst, he let the glow seep into Juugo's skin. As the last of the orange faded, there was an abrupt crackle as the new seals flashed white radiance. The white stained orange, and eventually stopped giving off luminescence. All that remained were a group of what appeared to be bright orange tattoos.

"They look like chakra seals…" The previously silent Karin mused. Sending the girl a considering glance, the sennin smirked. "Well, close enough. We based these off a combination of medical techniques and chakra suppressors. They're a derivative, you might say." Jiraiya finished in an arrogant tone. "Not bad for a couple of hours of work, If I do say so myself."

Juugo suddenly slumped to the ground. Kicking the teen's clothes over his form, Jiraiya slid the cell shut lazily. "Now, my work is done." Then he flickered away, leaving two members of Taka slightly in fear of his ability that neither would admit, and two unconscious on the floor.

* * *

><p>Bouncing in place, Naruto ignored the annoyed glares Sakura sent her way. It was a familiar team dynamic. All they needed was Kakashi standing around reading porn and Sasuke brooding and everything would be alright. Swallowing past the feeling of nostalgia, Naruto stopped her fidgeting. The pink-haired medic looked at the blonde in surprise before frowning in understanding and similar pain.<p>

_Sasuke_.

The reverie was shattered as Kakashi flickered into place between the girls. Both genin instinctively knew something was wrong. The jounin was reading his porn as he usually did. But his back was rigid and his hands clenched around the orange book a little too tightly. He didn't even turn the page. They didn't even have a chance to ask him what was wrong before an ANBU in a cat mask walked up to the three.

Regarding the man in curiosity, the cat ANBU stared back impassively. "Yo." Kakashi greeted, breaking the standoff. A hand came up and peeled the mask away, revealing plain features and a helmet similar to that of the Nidaime Hokage. "I'm being assigned to Team Kakashi for the duration of the mission." The brown-haired man informed the group. "You may call me Yamato."

"Tenzo. When is the other one going to come?" Yamato frowned at the blatant disregard of his new codename. "Kakashi-sempai" he protested in an aggrieved tone, "You're supposed to call me _Yamato_." Kakashi finally turned a page in his book, returning to a semblance of normality. "Kakashi-_sempai_?" Sakura asked in question. The older jounin nodded without removing his eyes from the book. Sakura didn't scold him about it, for once, simply grateful for the typical habit. "Tenzo was my cute little kouhai back in my ANBU days."

"Cute little kouhai?" Naruto reiterated. "Wow Kaka-sensei, I didn't know you swung that way. Though it explains why you never had a girlfriend." Both jounin made choking noises. Yamato recovered composure first. "To answer your original question, Kakashi, he should be here shortly. In fact," he pointed up the street. "That's him right there."

Pale features topped with raven dark hair materialized out of the crowd. Sakura's hands instinctively shook at how much the teen looked like Sasuke. Walking along the road with a bare midriff, the raven came up in front of them. He gave the group a patently false smile.

"Hello. I am Sai. I'm being assigned to Team Kakashi in replacement of Uchiha Sasuke."

"You could never replace Sasuke!" the blonde glared, eyes red with whisker marks swollen and feral. Sai stared at the girl with a puzzled look on his face. "Uchiha Sasuke left. That means there is a free spot on this squad. Of course, I can't be completely a replacement for Uchiha. I'm not a coward or a traitor after all."

Naruto made a hiss of rage before whirling around and slamming a fist into a nearby tree. The bark splintered under her punch, to her satisfaction. Taking a deep breath, the girl visibly calmed herself. Sai turned a curious look to Sakura, who cracked her knuckles and stared back with violent intent.

"It's enough." Kakashi's voice cracked like a whip. "Naruto, Sakura, don't kill your new teammate. Sai, stop insulting Sasuke." The raven nodded in assent, confused. He'd done exactly as his books had advised him. Pulling out a novel boldly titled "Making friends", the Root agent peered through the pages.

"Emotional conditioning,do you think?" Yamato whispered over to the Hatake. Kakashi hummed with agreement.

Sai snapped the book shut with a comprehending look. The next step was to give his new teammates nicknames. Preferably something teasing and false. Smiling fakely at the genin, he took in their forms.

Striding up to the two, he bowed. "I am sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Sakura's steamed rage simmered down to a low boil, and the blond looked to the side with a frown. Turning first to the medic, Sai gave another false smile. "I hope we can get along, Ugly." He faced over at the blonde, not noticing the sputtering Sakura behind him. "I think I will call you Washboard." He informed the girl, staring obviously at her ample chest.

Sakura's fist cracked off the back of his head, and she gave the pale boy an infuriated look before stomping down the road towards the village gate. Naruto simply chuckled evilly, cracking her knuckles as she looked down at the hunched Sai. The blonde wordlessly followed the pink-haired girl. Sai straightened, again confused. It seemed nothing was going as his books had said they would.

"Wait Ugly, Washboard!" he called, jogging after the two. Sakura gave a wordless scream of rage. Kakashi laughed in amusement, joined by Yamato in short order.

"Danzo needs better gophers." Yamato opinioned, before the two jounin meandered after their charges.

The three waited at the gate, Sai looking worse for the delay. A bruise already was forming on one cheek. Sakura twitched, face flushed with rage. For her part, Naruto looked out at the forest with wistfulness. It almost seemed only yesterday when the original Team Seven had taken the mission to Wave. It was really unfortunate the way things had turned out with Haku and Zabuza. Though, Naruto couldn't help but smirk. It was _really_ cool to have a bridge named after her.

The Great Naruto Bridge.

When Kakashi and Yamato reached the trio, the group set out. Peering up at the sky, blue eyes glimmered in the midday sun.

"I wonder who the Kazekage is right now…" the blonde murmered.

* * *

><p>(AN) Whoo. That was a bitch to write. I greatly prefer to write from Sasuke's point of view, I have to admit. This chapter took four days, FOUR, to get out. Midterms fucked my schedule for a few days, and it took time to get back in the groove. I got a little more than 7000 words. It's my new minimum. I'll check and see if there is anything I need to mention here.<p>

Ah: **All pairings in this fic are heterosexual. This is not a statement against homosexuality, but the ONLY divergence between this and canon is Naruto's gender. Her gender is the reason things have ended up the way they are as compared to canon (It's not like I hate girls, you'll understand why this has diverged the timeline later on, it's a completely non-sexist reason, I swear :D). No canon character is gay, so no one is here either.**

**Oh, and it appears that in the latest manga chapter Sasuke joins with Itachi to fight Kabuto. So this the history of the story will officially diverge after manga chapter 578. Having said that, I also have an important announcement to make:**

* * *

><p><strong>Driving home from the university and thinking of chapter 578, I've come to the decision to write a prequel to this fic. After I finish "Chasing Yesterday", I will be undertaking a story entitled "Rokudaime". It will detail Sasuke's path from international criminal to Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Sorry if you're waiting for another chapter for "Dragon of Beauty", though I hope to write the next chapter for that fic after "Rokudaime" and before starting "The General".<br>**

* * *

><p>Read and Review guys. The usual.<p>

Also, check out "Uchiha Sasuke~Don't Stop [Full]" on youtube. It's really inspiration for me writing this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this, I'm just playing in the franchise's sandbox.

I started this one the day after the last one. Please check the author note at the bottom of the last chapter, it is important regarding divergence.

* * *

><p><em>"If people change… then so can I. But some things never change. Bonds. I'd like to learn more about them." – Sai<em>

* * *

><p>A shout echoed through the forest, startling a flock of sparrows into flight. The frenzied chirps and flapping of wings did little to detract attention from a certain blonde kunoichi.<p>

"_Gaara_ is the Kazekage?"

Sighing in exasperation, Sakura palmed her face. "Yes!" the pink haired medic hissed. "He's been the "Kazekage for a while now. I'm sure Jiraiya-sama could have told you all about it."

"That old lecher never said anything about it, dattebayo…" Naruto mumbled, looking down at the ground as the group walked along the forest path. Slapping her cheeks, the blonde pinned Sakura with a bright grin.

"So what else has changed since I went on the trip with ero-sennin?" Looking thoughtful, the Haruno tapped a finger to her lips. "Well," she began. "First of all, everyone in the Konoha Eleven became chuunin. Neji even became a jounin." Naruto squawked in disbelief.

"What? No fair! Now it's just me and Sasuke that are still genin!" Naruto scowled, turning to glare at Sai. "And what about you, pasty bastard? Are you a chuunin too?" Returning the question with a fake smile, Sai shrugged.

"I'm in ANBU, washboard." Moaning in disbelief, Naruto tugged her hands through her waist-length blond mane. Sakura regarded her action with curiosity before blinking and seizing a lock of blonde hair. Giving a soft pull, the medic grinned. "When did you stop wearing pigtails, Naru-chan?" She crooned.

Poking the other teen her side, Naruto whipped her hair from Sakura's grasp. "A year or so ago." She offered absently, running quick fingers through her locks to untangle it. "And this vest, where'd you get this?" Sakura continued to prod, sliding curious fingers over Naruto's black and orange sleeveless vest.

Naruto laughed in surprise. "Why Sakura-chan? You want one?" Snorting in disbelief, the teen shook her head. "Not a chance, Naruto." The blonde pouted for a moment before grinning. "I got it from ero-sennin a while back."

"And you don't find it odd at all that the old pervert was buying you, a teenage girl, clothes?" Turning slightly pale, the blonde shivered at the mental image. "It wasn't like that at all!" she growled. Sakura chuckled before staring up the path. "I think you'd look better if you wore a scarf with it. Temari does something like that sometimes…" the medic offered before falling silent.

Sai watched the group with curiosity. The two girls chatted amiably with obvious friendship, while the two jounin walked slightly ahead. Kakashi was bent over a book while Yamato muttered to his sempai in frequent whispers. Sharingan no Kakashi simply nodded along while turning the pages. Whatever was in the book must be interesting Sai decided. He'd do his best to obtain a copy for himself.

Naruto laughed uproariously at Sakura before jogging up to the head of the group, leaving the Root member and the pink-haired medic together in silence. Sai considered the girl before deciding to pose a question.

"What is it about Uchiha Sasuke that inspires such loyalty from you? As far as I am aware, he abandoned Konoha and became a traitor, so why?" He asked, soft voice barely sparking with confusion. It was only the presence of the first real emotion that she could discern that kept Sakura from punching him outright.

"He's not a traitor. He's a friend." Sakura responded tersely, automatically scanning the trees and not looking at her teammate. Sai stared in incomprehension, saying nothing. "Are you frustrated?" the medic asked, amusement colouring her voice.

"Frustrated?" he smiled fakely. "I don't _have_ emotions, Ugly." Sakura threw her hands up before stalking to the front to walk with the Uzumaki. Yamato noticed the action and slowed his pace, coming back beside the Root member.

"Even when I force myself to smile, it seems like I end up being the type of person who is hated," Sai confessed to the brown haired ANBU. The jounin sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead.

It was going to be a _long_ journey.

* * *

><p><em>His brother was crumbling into dust in his hands. Fading away and leaving him behind for a second time.<em>

"_Itachi… You always used to tell me "later, later", and in the end it was just lies!" he shouted, voice full of pain and fear and sorrow. Itachi chuckled, a wheezing sound that had no place in the moment. A fond smile was twisting his face._

"_Foolish little brother." He gasped out. The elder Uchiha's body crackled, the smell of grave dirt intensifying. "You were supposed to tell me everything!" Sasuke growled, hands fisting in his brother's crimson jacket._

_Two fingers poked him in the forehead._

"_My foolish, silly, beloved little brother. You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for. " Sasuke choked a sob. "You damned fool." He rasped. "You're not going to be there because you're going to _die again_!"_

_A gritty hand slid over the younger Uchiha's cheek. "__Don't cry, Sasuke.__" The hand pressed over Sasuke's heart. "I will always remain with you here." Itachi's fingers trailed back up to brush under his younger brother's eyes. "And here."_

_Itachi smiled, and his face cracked fatally. "You don't need me to tell you the answer. You will find it. You know it." Shattering into dust, his last words were a whisper in the dark._

"_You can see it now."_

_Sasuke was left with his arms wrapped around the body of the woman Kabuto had sacrificed to power Itachi's temporary resurrection. He howled with anguish, new tears of blood streaked down his face. The cave exploded with black fire, incinerating the sacrifice and Kabuto's dismembered corpse. There would never be another snake like him._

_Rising to his feet, a spectre wreathed in dark flame, Sasuke burst forth from the cave. Streamers of black coiled behind his frame as he bolted through the trees. The forest and the mountain burned, a fitting pyre for one so mighty even among the Uchiha._

_And with his brother's second death on his brain, Sasuke fled the scene. He fled the battle and he fled the war._

"_You can see it now."_

* * *

><p>A paint brush painstakingly trailed over a half-filled page. Lines depicting one of his more recent opponents slowly inched into existence.<p>

"What are you doing?" startled him, and he hastily drew his brush away from the page. He smiled, fraudulent over a pale white face. "I'm painting, Ugly."

The medic brushed off the comment and sunk to her knees next to him, pink tendrils haloing about her head as she crouched. Delicate fingers snatched the book from him, and Sai automatically reached out to take it back. Sakura gave him a slightly condescending look before blowing over the page, drying the ink.

She flipping through the book, taking in the artwork that Sai had painted over the years. Her face grew more and more amazed with every picture. "You're not bad." The girl offered, eyes still drinking in the painted lines and careful shading. "There are no titles though." Sakura frowned. "Why is that?"

Sai blinked. "I've drawn hundreds, maybe thousands of pictures so far… other pictures have the situation at the time, and the artist's feelings… like portraits have the person's name… but don't pictures usually have titles…?" the Root member shrugged. "To be more precise, even if I try to give them titles, I just can't do it. I don't feel anything… they don't put me in mind of anything."

Sending the other teen a skeptical look, Sakura snapped the book shut and pointedly tapped the cover. "You're telling me that you painted this _whole_ book and didn't feel anything? Nothing at all?" Sai replied with another fake smile. "I told you Ugly, I don't _have_ feelings."

"So why are you drawing this in the first place then?" she asked, arching her eyebrows. Sai's face went strangely pensive, the second real emotion that Sakura had seen from him since they'd met. Haltingly, Sai confessed "The center of two pages were the ones I wanted to show my brother the most, but since he's dead, I can't remember what I wanted to draw on them."

"Is that so?" Naruto's voice cracked, and both spun to face the darkness. Naruto's eyes shimmered dark blue in the firelight, her face marked in flashes of light and shadow. Striding forward, she emerged from the night like some feral beast, whisker marks and blonde locks wild, untamed. Sai motioned into a false smile automatically, and the blonde narrowed her eyes.

"We weren't connected by blood, but he did compliment me on my drawings quite a bit." The Uzumaki regarded his face searchingly before snorting and turning away. She glided over to the crackling campfire and flopped down next to the burning wood. Kakashi looked up from his book for a moment before staring back down at the smut.

"Family is important." Sakura informed Sai with a small smile. "Team Seven is a family, of sorts. And our teammates are our siblings. Me, Naruto, Sasuke." The medic dusted off her lap before pressing the picture book back into Sai's hands. Making a short wave, Sakura rose and joined Naruto by the fire.

A rustle of cloth and the slightest creak of a branch reached Sai's ears as Yamato passed by, making another round of patrolling the area for threats. Left alone, the Root member passed a hand over the faint pain in his chest. Dismissing the ache as heartburn, he gazed up at the full moon.

"Siblings?"

* * *

><p>Moonlight slanted into his office, casting the room into pale relief and deep shadows. A candle by his left hand burned low. Pulling a new stick from his desk, he lit it and placed the tall candle on his right, opposite the short one. Dipping his brush back into a half-empty inkwell, he pressed the end to another page and continued to work.<p>

Gaara always worked late.

Kankuro was dozing away on the nearby couch underneath an open window. Cool desert wind ruffled his brother's brunette bangs. The puppet Karasu was propped against a nearby wall. Gaara traced over the purple kabuki paint inked onto his brother's skin.

An explosion shook the office, sending his two candles sputtering out and rolling away into the dark. Leaping to his feet with wild eyes, Kankuro whipped a hand to the side and reflexively connected chakra strings to his puppet. Karasu creaked into movement, clattering as it assumed a battle read stance. A towering stack of paperwork toppled over, papers fluttering about. Gaara rose, and Kankuro's darting eyes focused on his younger brother.

Licking his dry lips, Kankuro croaked "What's going on?" Gaara strode towards the door of his office. "That's what I intend to find out." He replied. The door burst inward, a frantic chuunin barging into the Kazekage's office.

"Kazekage-sama! An unidentified intruder has infiltrated the village!"

Teal eyes regarded the man. "Describe this man to me." The Kazekage ordered. Saluting, the chuunin barked "A young man with long blonde hair sir. He's dressed in a black cloak with red clouds." Gaara frowned before dismissing his subordinate.

Turning to face his brother, Gaara pressed a hand to his forehead. "Akatsuki." He told Kankuro. The brunette's face twisted with anger. "They're here to capture you?" he stated rhetorically before dashing over to the door, determined fight against anyone who would harm Gaara.

A hand snatched his sleeve, yanking his older brother back from going to die. "Kankuro." He muttered. Whirling around, Kankuro stared back at him with concern. Gaara pointed to his desk. "You stay here." He commanded. Kankuro immediately made sounds of protest that Gaara cut across with a slash of his hand. "We have received intel from Konoha. It will be to our benefit to use it. Coordinate the defense."

"Gaara, I _can't _-"

"I am your Kazekage." The redhead stated mercilessly. "Follow my orders." Visibly struggling with himself, Kankuro stood in place until his younger brother pointed at the desk again. Giving in rebelliously, Kankuro moved to the end of the room and sunk into Gaara's seat.

Favoring his brother with an approving nod, Gaara glided from the room. Kankuro grit his teeth before opening the folder regarding Akatsuki and pulling out the information on its only blonde member: Deidara. Shouting for a messenger, he got to work.

Another burst of fire lit off below him, and Deidara laughed. Shouting "Art is an explosion!" out over the dark village, he turned his clay bird along another side street. Growling to himself, the Akatsuki member glared around. "Where _is_ that jinchuuriki? He should've come running as soon as I set off the first one." A whip of sand rushed at his face out of the night, and the blonde heaved his clay transport into the air. Adhering to the nearly vertical slope with chakra, he stared over his shoulder. The wisp of sand continued to follow him, slowing the higher he went. Eventually, the sand broke off before rushing back to the ground.

A redhead regarded him impassively, the sand coming back to coil around his form. The ground rumbled beneath Gaara's feet, and a clump of sand pulled up from the ground, forming a floating platform. Crossing his arms, the Kazekage was the picture of calm as he rose into the air after the nukenin.

Deidara sneered and shoved a hand into one of the pouches at his side. The mouth growing from his palm slobbered and licked up a ball of clay, chewing the white substance. Streamers of sand arched around Gaara's form, coalescing and stabbing towards the Akatsuki shinobi.

Pitching his palm forward, a sparrow flew forth before swelling in size. The larger-than-life animate statue glided over the Kazekage's spear of sand. Grinning, Deidara formed a Seal of Confrontation and shouted "Katsu!" The sparrow exploded, shattering Gaara's strike and scattering it into dust. The cloud of sand filled the air between them before drifting back over to the redhead and clumping together with his floating platform.

"That's as far as you go." Gaara uttered in an icy tone. Deidara smirked. "Oh?" In silent response, the Kazekage slowly lifted his arm. His sand twisted in agitation, churning furiously. Several spouts of sand spit toward Deidara, mouths forming from the dirt with wicked teeth. The blonde wheeled his sculpture, clay bird spinning away from the strike. The sand chased after him, driving him further and further away from the jinchuuriki.

A series of javelins hissed through the night, steel tips gleaming in the moonlight. Dodging the missiles, he was pushed to the side by concussive force as the exploding tags tied around the spears activated. Splinters and metal fragments rained down on the dark village below. Gaara nodded approvingly as the effects of leaving his brother with Konoha's intel began to show. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Kankuro shouting and pointing at group after group of Sunagakure shinobi. Shaking his head ruefully at his stubborn brother, Gaara refocused on the enemy of his village with iron determination.

Diving back into the streets, Deidara weaved through the dark alleys and empty streets. The sand followed, snapping at him like a pack of angry lions. The commotion was loud enough that the village began to stir, the low mumble of voices buzzing as people rose from slumber. A man and his son stumbled forth from one of the dome-shaped homes, rubbing sleepily at their faces, before peering about for the cause of the loud sounds that had shook the night. The flap of wings drew the father's attention, and he threw himself at his son. The pair hit the dirt as a great white figure shot through the air where their heads had been. The man watched in shock as a blonde on a giant bird wheeled the nearby corner, before a cloud of sand whistled on past in pursuit. Eyes hardened as he shoved his son back inside before running out to wake the neighborhood.

Gripping tightly to molded feathers, Deidara swore as he twisted around the Kazekage's lances. The hum of voices grew louder and louder, lights flickering on and doors slamming open. Shinobi and civilian alike stared at him with open mouth shock as he flew by. Gaara's pursuing sand shattered the frozen tableau as civilian parents herded the children and the elderly back under cover, taking the children of shinobi parents under care as well. The shinobi of the village threw on their mission gear with grim faces and grateful looks at the solidarity of their civilian counterparts. Messengers from Kankuro ran through the streets, shouting orders.

Faint shouts of "Intruder!" and "Attack!" reached Gaara's ears and he frowned. It hadn't been his intention to start a panic. Deidara rose out of the streets with a furious expression, his eye scope doing little to hide his irritation. Sasori was going to _kill_ him! If not for being late then for allowing such a commotion to occur. "I guess my stealth moves failed." He called out, shoving both hands into his clay pouches. "But thanks to that, I don't have to spend time looking for you. Maybe I should bomb civilians more often if it gets me what I need." The blonde stalled.

The Kazekage caught his attention with a murderous look, stretching his palms up to the sky. Sand _rose_, great rivers of sand leaping into the sky from the desert. Exultant cries about "_Kazekage_-_sama_!" rang out, the village shocked at the display of power. Deidara involuntarily drew back as tonnes of sand arched around the Kazekage, ruffling his red hair and billowing his jacket. The sand converged, mutating into what appeared to be a monstrous claw.

The giant claw slashed toward the terrorist bomber, who whirled away and flew. "Just a bit longer." He whispered, mouths on his palms chewing frantically. Crouching closer to the back of the clay bird, he dived down and under the huge paw. Pulling his hands from the pouches, he clenched his fists and poured chakra into the supple clay. When his hands opened, they revealed six clay birds to his eager eyes.

Dumping his prizes over the side, he watched in glee as they spread their wings and flew. So small and insignificant in the battle of sand monsters, hurling javelins, and flashy explosions, they passed through the air unnoticed. Continuing to lead Gaara's sand through the sky and dodging around the spears of the shinobi below, Deidara tracked the birds with his eyes. Closer and closer they wove to the Kazekage, until…

"Katsu!"

The air around Gaara filled with fire and smoke.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whispered, hand shooting out to paw at his copy of Icha Icha. The jounin effortlessly leaned back, dodging her grasping before turning another page. Humming "Hmm?" the Hatake peered at her with his single visible dark eye. The blonde grinned before shoving a hand into her kunai pouch.<p>

"I got you a gift! I was going to give this to you earlier sensei, but then I got all distracted and… yeah." She chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "Here!" A green covered book was shoved into his hands. Kakashi stared at it in shock. "The next in the Icha Icha series, _Icha_ _Icha_:_Tactics_! It hasn't even been released yet. Signed by the author and everything. I know you like this kind of garbage…" Naruto ended with a mumble.

"Garbage!" Kakashi shot to his feet before passionately expounding on the glory of the Icha Icha series. "The writing is simply superb! Drama, Action, Romance!" he rambled. Sakura stared at him with astonishment before smirking in amusement. Yamato stifled snickering behind his hand. And Sai…

"Will you be spending your time reading that book from now on, sempai?" the Root member asked blankly. Kakashi nodded vigorously, to which Sai gave a single nod in decision. "If that is the case, may I be permitted to read the other book that you were reading earlier?" The medic spun to gape at him in shock, Yamato laughed even harder, and Naruto blinked in surprise.

Kakashi strode across the clearing and took Sai's hands in his. The Root member stared at him in confusion, but the jounin was beyond caring. "I was wrong about you!" The silver-haired man blubbered. "You are truly a kindred soul." Reverently withdrawing his orange book from his pouch, he pressed it into Sai's chest until the pale boy took it from him. "Protect it with your life." He ordered sternly. Sai made a fake smile. "Of course, sempai." And cracked the book open to the first page.

Sakura twitched.

* * *

><p>Shouts echoed from the village below. Deidara ignored them, peering into the smoke and inching closer. As the smoke cleared, the blonde found himself staring at a sphere of grit. "So that's how it is?" he muttered. The ball of sand peeled like an orange, streamers shooting forward. Flying backwards, the blonde dodged the incoming strike.<p>

A rumble distracted him, and he spun around to face a brown wall. "What?" he gasped as the world abruptly darkened. Shifting sand covered the Akatsuki member, forming a prison of silt. Gaara reached a hand out towards the mass of sand. "Sabaku Sōsō" he growled, clenching his fist. Deidara's prison began to contract, pressure building within to liquefy the blonde.

The side of the sphere exploded, leaving the blonde to head towards the ground in a freefall. He had detonated his clay bird to blow a hole in the sand, allowing him to escape. Reaching a hand into one of his clay pouches, he scowled. "I should have listened to Sasori no danna when he told me I needed more." A whip of sand curled about his leg, yanking him from his downward arc and flinging him back towards the sand prison.

Twisting, Deidara whipped his new sculpture out as the world darkened again. Hastily pumping it full of chakra, the clay owl swelled until it was large enough to bear its maker. Mounting the owl, Deidara steered it from the prison with mere seconds to spare. Wiping sweat from his brow, the blonde maneuvered around more steel-tipped explosive spears before shoving both hands in his pouches. "Getting interrupted like this from below is annoying."

Gaara drew back warily, regarding his circling opponent with suspicion. Normally, he would have been happy to pursue. But he hadn't become Kazekage by being stupid. He had read about this Deidara in the reports Konoha had sent him. A terrorist bomber who used clay figures in conjunction with a kekkei genkei to make explosives. The man had been molding clay from the beginning. He had to run out of it _eventually_.

With his own sand platform hovering from side to side, the Kazekage watched his opponent furiously mold something between his hands. Below him the village scurried with activity. He repressed a frown. Fighting above the village was not his prime choice of venue. He was greatly restricted by having to defend his people.

Opening his hands, Deidara grinned at the clay statue that sat between his palms. Rounded on the bottom and pointed on the top. The statue's hands were long and feathered, folding over its plump stomach. Complete with a nearly featureless face that was only marked by tiny eyes and a gaping mouth. The blonde ran a hand over the figure. He'd created this masterpiece based off of Leader-sama's Gedō Mazō statue. Throwing the statue into the wide space between him and the cautious Kazekage, Deidara laughed hysterically. "I'm sick of looking at your impassive face!"

Swelling between them into gigantic proportions, the sculpture filled the air with its massive bulk. Gaara's eyes widened at the monstrous explosive. Deidara smirked. "My specialty, infused with my highest level of chakra, C3. It's my greatest achievement as an artist!" The bust spread its wing-like hands, arching across the heavens like some celestial messenger. And then it sunk, falling towards the village and picking up speed on the way down. Screams and yells of "Retreat!" echoed back up at the pair, and Gaara's face twisted in horror.

Forming a seal, Deidara murmered in the too quiet night. "It's too late." The statue began to glow, golden light illuminating the dark village. The intensity of the glow increased until it blinded those below, and then it exploded, creating an enormous fireball. A miniature sun hung in space, distending and swirling, throwing out rings of smoke and visibly heating the air.

* * *

><p><em>Stumbling along through the trees, he blinked tiredly. His steps were faltering, stuttered and breaking without rhythm. He wondered why he could <em>feel_ the cracks in his mind. Was he crazy already? Did it even matter?_

_It did not. He decided. He'd been bat-shit fucking crazy since he was seven years old. The only change was the degree of crazy. And truly, the motivation of his obsessions. What was vengeance?_

_Justice. Vengeance is but justice brought forth and enacted by the wronged party instead of an unrelated organization._

_There was no sun._

_The sky was gone._

_He could feel the heat from a flaming orb beating onto the back of his neck, the heat of high summer beading sweat that soaked caked dry blood into a macabre paint. Some might have said it was the sun that illuminated the world, hanging in the sky above and giving life to the fucking pointless ball of mud he lived on._

_They were ignorant. He _knew_. The sky was fathomless and blue and glimmering with life and laughter and unshakable determination. The sun was blonde and soft and painfully beautiful. The sky and the sun ruled everything of him and in him. But they were gone. Only he remained, spun crimson moonbeams and cold black starlight filling the empty void where the sun and the sky had been._

_Leafs rustled in the breeze, branches shaking as shadows masked by the face of animals trailed after him. Murder dogged his steps, mechanical duty and patriotism snapping at his heels. But they dare not come too close._

_For he was Vengeance itself._

_A blade rattled in its sheathe and he steadied it with a hand. The gate yearned before him, stone effigies guarded by two mortal men. They gaped at him, fear and awe written. He sneered at them. Mere men lacking purpose and conviction. Trapped in their pathetic cycles of mediocrity. He might have slain them where they stood._

_But he had Promised._

_Gliding between them, he set his eyes on the looming spire that scraped towards the sky. He could not follow the path of memory. This place had been burned and rebuilt and thus rendered his childhood in this place even less useful than it had been. The only purpose of his living here had been to meet the sky and kiss the sun. _

_He blinked._

_Whispers followed behind him, exclaiming at his gore splattered appearance with disgust and terror. He cared not._

_Again. He blinked._

_The tower was not as he had remembered it, though climbing the floors was easy enough. His legs burned. Walking too long without rest or sustenance was taking his toll. But he cared not. The only purpose this meat sack had left was to bear him onward to justice._

_Such did he come here for. Fulfilling justice alone had always been his preference, but years apart from those who inhabited the world had destroyed his knowledge of where his justice may have been found. It was likely that they would take his life after he brought vengeance to bear._

_He considered that irrelevant. He was prepared to die for justice.  
><em>

_Reaching forth with a red hand, he turned a brass knob. Pushing the portal inward, he entered within, leaving gory crimson streaks to mark his passing._

_Brown stared into swirling red with purpose. Silence gulfed between them. Lips pinched and foreheads frowned._

_Question?_

_He sunk to his knees, offering his hands to the Shadow of Fire in submission._

_Such for his vengeance._

"_I surrender." _

_Uchiha Sasuke, come home to Konoha at last._

* * *

><p>As the light faded, the shinobi of the village were astonished to still be alive. Gazing upward, they beheld a great brown ceiling over the world. Some blinked in confusion, until one cried out "It's Kazekage-sama's sand!" Cheers filled the night "Look at how big that sand shield is!" Standing beside the Kazekage's brother, Baki sighed in relief and pride. "Nothing less from the Kazekage". Kankuro ignored him, grimacing in concern. "Gaara…" he whispered hoarsely.<p>

Panting, the Kazekage's outstretched arms trembled with the force of holding the tonnes of sand in place and preventing it from crushing the village. Sweat trickled down his face, the ache of exertion settling in. Flicking his eyes from the shield of sand, he barely had time to blink at how much closer the Akatsuki member was before the man formed a seal. "This is the end." Deidara declared, and clay centipedes slithered up from the back of his remaining absolute defense of sand. Twisting in through the front, the clay insects wrapped around Gaara's body.

"Katsu."

The world was full of heat. He felt the armour of sand that coated his skin crackle, and the beginning of blistering from his pale skin. It was excruciating, more so than if he had been a normal person with normal sense of pain. He regretted relying on the armour to prevent any injury now, with agony spearing his mind. There was a faint sense of panicked shouting beneath him, and he forced open his eyes.

The sand that he had used to protect Suna from Deidara's giant statue was crumbling down. Clawing with desperation, he seized control of the sand with his last remnants of energy. The silt trembled to a halt, and the redhead gasped with exertion. The Akatsuki drew back cautiously, watching the Kazekage. Deidara had used the last of his clay in that final assault, and if Gaara struck out at him now he had nothing left to defend himself with. Lifting his shaking hand, Gaara pulled the sand up inch by painful inch.

Deidara's face shone with comprehension and a touch of respect. "So that's how it is." He declared before folding his arms. Hovering in place, the Akatsuki member allowed Gaara the time he needed to shove the sand out towards the uninhabited desert. Releasing the sand when it was safe, the redhead watched through blurry eyes as it crashed to the dunes. He shook and closed his eyes wearily. Gaara wanted so badly to sleep…

Drawing closer, the blonde watched as the platform of sand the Kazekage was supporting himself with lost cohesion. Sand flecked off, blowing away in the wind and falling towards the ground as if Gaara were contained in the top half of an hourglass. The redhead's eyes flickered, holding onto consciousness by his fingernails. There was some knowledge that if he slept, he'd never wake up again.

But he was so tired.

Deidara was painfully close to him as the blond reached out a black clad arm to drag the Kazekage forth from his support and into his custody. Teal eyes blinked at the blonde, blurrily trailing over his form. Black cloak and red clouds.

There was a sense of roaring in his mind, memory or dreams of dying and resurrection. Longing and fear, loss of individuality. Red eyes spinning –_Sharingan_?- circle upon circle upon circle of tomoe. The moon? Malevolence. Shukaku howled in his mind, madness and rage in equal measure. Gaara's head pounded, and he pressed a pain to his too hot forehead with a groan. Deidara frowned at the odd behaviour, cocking his head to the side. The Kazekage's eyes blinked open again, staring at the blond.

Black sclera. Yellow four pointed stars.

"Fuck." They both said.

Golden chakra slammed through Gaara's coils, and he _knew_. He knew the way the sun rose in the East and that the source of his mysterious sand shield was not the Ichibi but the living will of his mother _andhowdidheknowthat?_

Ichibi no Shukaku refused to be taken.

Throwing his hands forward, sand exploded towards Deidara. The bomber's eyes widened in shock and fear as he wheeled about. A trail of sand barely missed taking his head off, the whip instead laying his cheek open to the bone. Swearing incoherently and pressing a palm over his face, Deidara lay flat against his clay owl to reduce wind resistance.

He escaped, _barely_, when he flew over the stone wall separating Sunagakure from the open desert and the jinchuuriki's mad strike withdrew. Peering over his shoulder, he stared back at where the Kazekage of Suna watched him impassively. Golden trails of sand curled about his form, thrown in crimson relief by the bloody dawn breaking over the horizon.

The message was clear:

_The next time we meet will be your death._

Gritting his teeth, the blonde swallowed past the frustration and rage. This kid was no different than Itachi, watching him with those arrogant, impassive eyes. Shouting back over the wind, he howled out "Don't underestimate me you bastard!" pointing back at Gaara. The faintest hint of the blonde's voice reached the redhead. Flaring his nostrils and full of the instinct of the bijuu within, Gaara raised his arm out and _pulled_.

A small stream of sand tore forth from the distant desert, straining the jinchuuriki's limits of control. Deidara screamed out as the sand wrapped around the arm that was outstretched and _squeezed_. His left arm tore from its socket with a bloody squelch, dismembering the man. Tears sprung into the blonde's eyes as the sand pulled away.

Lowering his arm, Gaara allowed the Akatsuki member to escape into the dawn. As the rush of danger fled, the Ichibi's chakra withdrew, leaving the Kazekage even more drained then he had been. The sand platform collapsed beneath him, and he fell. Horrified cries penetrated his ears, but he was beyond caring. The blonde was gone, he could sleep.

The world darkened as his hold on consciousness fled, and the last thing he remembered before his mind spiralled away was the clattering of wooden arms as something snatched him from the air, and a face marked by purple paint and furious affection.

"You damned stubborn fool." Kankuro whispered into sweaty red locks. Pressing his cheek against his brother's pale forehead, he tightened his arms around the younger sibling. "Don't pull that kind of shit again." He breathed.

"Kankuro." Interrupted the moment. Turning away from Gaara's unconscious face, the brunette glared at Baki. "What." He growled, less of a question and more of a statement of annoyance. Eying the fallen Kazekage, the sand siblings' former jounin sensei continued "He's injured. We should get him to a medic."

The instinct to snarl and clench protectively tighter to his brother warred with his common sense. The conflict must have shown on his face, since Baki waited patiently until common sense won out and he stood cradling the younger boy in his arms. The man motioned to a nervous looking young woman standing nearby. Giving the medic a distrustful look, Kankuro reluctantly relinquished his brother to the woman.

Unconscious Kazekage in her arms, the medic hurried away with a worried looking chuunin on her heel to ensure that nothing _untoward_ happened in Gaara's time of weakness. Drawing himself up with a deep breath, Kankuro pushed away the exhaustion of a sleepless night and focused on the advisory council member.

"We need to send a message to my sister." The puppeteer decided before turning on his heel to head back into the Kazekage's tower. Trailing after him with a sour look, Baki growled "The village is in a time of crisis. Temari can wait."

"No, she can't." Kankuro replied curtly as he stepped into his brother's office. Picking a blank piece of paper from the disheveled piles on the floor, he inked out a quick message to his sister:

_Temari,_

_Get your ass home. Gaara needs you._

_Your brother._

Sealing the message with the seal of the Kazekage, he scribbled his sister's name on the front before striding back out into the hall. A chuunin ran by, and Kankuro's hand shot out to grab the man be his collar. The chuunin spun, prepared to snarl at the interloper until he found himself standing face-to-face with the Kazekage's brother. "Get this to Konoha." He ordered, shoving the letter into the man's hands.

As the man sped off, Kankuro turned to look at his mentor. "Now." He spat. "You are going to send a message to the Hokage detailing exactly what went on."

"And what will _you_ be doing?" the older man asked chillingly, not appreciating the younger man's attempts to command him. "I will be going to see the Honoured Siblings." Baki's face went confused. "What business do you have with those two at a time like this?"

"Deidara was the man my brother fought last night. Deidara's partner in Akatsuki is Akasuna no Sasori." The temperature in the room dropped. "Sasori of the Red Sand?" someone whispered as they scurried on by. "I will need all the information I can get regarding him." Kankuro continued grimly.

"Who better from than his grandmother?"

Then the cat suit wearing puppeteer was gliding away, rage and grief in equal measure squaring his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Your trial will be soon." Pearl eyes shone in the dark.<p>

"How do you know that?" he asked sharply, black eyes cutting.

The teenaged Hyuuga smiled. "My father does not conceal these things from me. I was on the team that brought you in, after all." Sasuke crossed his arms, staring between the bars at his visitor. The Uchiha briefly considered Hyuuga Hiashi.

"What is your father's opinion on my trial? Will he rule in my favour or against it?"

Hinata shrugged, ebony strands flitting with the motion. "I would say that my father is neutral. There has historically been enmity between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha to a degree. Yet at the same time, he sympathizes with you. He will not say it, but I believe he sees much of Neji as he was in our childhood in you."

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Sasuke paced to the end of his cell and back. "What of the other clan heads? How do they see me?"

"Again, I cannot truly say." Hinata replied softly. "You know as well as I do. They are clans, and the Uchiha were- _are_" the girl corrected at his icy look "a clan as well. It will not excuse what you have done, but they are inclined to give you a fair hearing."

Sasuke grunted, deep in thought. The Hyuuga watched him with unabashed interest as his face went from blank to thoughtful to pensive to _agonized_. The Uchiha visibly suppressed his emotional tumult before pinning her with a considering stare.

"There is something I need you to do for me." He stated, and clarified that "It's related to my trial" when she looked worried. The Hyuuga's face smoothed over, and she nodded in assent. "Go to the Uchiha compound." he ordered.

"Go to the main house, enter the front door and walk down the hallway." Sasuke swallowed before continuing. "Third door on the left, watch for the traps as you open the door. Head to the closet and take out the suit that is second from the right. You will know which one it is." He added when her mouth opened.

Pressing a palm over his eyes, he pointed down the hall. "Go." The Uchiha croaked. She went.

And when she returned an hour later, it was with wide eyes and a panicked look on her face. She held the bundle of clothes to her chest, hands clenched with white knuckles. "Sasuke-kun," she protested fervently. "You can't possibly do this to yourself!"

He wordlessly held his hands out for the bundle, and with great reluctance she handed it over. The members of Taka crowded the edges of their cells and stared with unabashed curiosity.

Slowly, he unfolded the bundle. Standard grey shinobi pants. A black shirt. A long black overcoat that reached down to his knees with white diamonds patterned around the bottom. One of Konoha's standard flak jackets, minus the spiral crest sewn into the shoulder and plus the sigil of a shuriken with a red and white uchiwa fan emblazoned.

Konoha Military Police Force.

Head of the Clan.

His _father's_ uniform.

"They will remember who I am."

* * *

><p>"You failed." the hunchback growled, staring down at the shaking blonde that leaned against his clay figurine. Deidara grunted and ignored his partner for a moment, taking the time to tie a tourniquet against his bleeding stump of a left arm.<p>

"I should kill you."

The blonde snorted, shaking sweat dampened locks from his face. Blue eyes glared at his fellow artist. "Just give me the extra pouch, _Sasori_ _no_ _danna_." Deidara hissed. Creaking, Sasori regarded the boy with a blank look. With a exhalation, a pouch flew forth from the older man to thump against the ground.

Turning away condescendingly, Sasori pushed northeast, leaving the blonde to follow or get left behind. Gritting his teeth, Deidara snatched the pouch of his precious explosive clay from the ground and hopped back onto his animated owl.

His missing left arm hurt.

Deidara _really_ hated that fucking Kazekage.

* * *

><p>Heading southwest, the desert stretched out before Team Kakashi, wind whistling over the dunes. Yamato cast a glance a Sai, worried that the pale boy's exposed skin would burn horribly in the unforgiving sun of Kaze no Kuni. Kakashi grudgingly pocketed his new green book. He'd rather not get sand in it and ruin the pages. Seeing the jounin stow Icha Icha away, Sai mirrored the action with his worn orange smut novel. The Hatake gave him a nod of approval. Sakura fanned herself, mentally preparing for what travelling in the desert might require from her. Treatment for heat stroke. Treatment for sunburns. Treatment for windburns…<p>

Uzumaki Naruto was for once, utterly silent. The blonde stalked at the head of the group, unbound blonde mane waving in the breeze. Despite the fact that she _hated_ getting up early, she _loved_ watching the dawn.

The dawn that greeted her that morning was breathtaking. Fingers of the sun reached through the sky, staining the roof of the world a vibrant crimson. It reminded her of _his_ eyes.

She liked that best of all.

* * *

><p>(AN) Wow, so um yeah. 7000 words again. I really intended to devote this chapter almost entirely to Sai's character development, but that didn't really end up going anywhere. Then this and that happened, and I had horrible writer's block for a day or so. It was only after I decided "fuck it" and threw in the Deidara battle with Gaara that it went anywhere.<p>

Regarding Kakashi from last chapter:

_Actually, I figured Kakashi's behavior was inspired by his canon attitude. Everything in Kakashi's life is about comrades. Ever since Obito died, that's been his motivation. So this is why Kakashi wants to go after Sasuke. You have to remember, at this point he would still consider Sasuke salvageable since he hasn't seen or heard Sasuke doing any of the hateful things to his teammates (like trying to kill Sakura) he sees him do in Shippuuden. Add this to the fact that it appears from what he's said to Naruto that he wants to come home, Sasuke becomes less of a "traitor that could come home" and more of a "misguided comrade that needs us to save him from his own stupidity". Add in the fact that Sasuke is Kakashi V2.0 in the jounin's eyes, one of his students who is a cool genius that needs to learn teamwork, and you have a recipe for a pissed off Kakashi. Further, Tsunade was being deliberately antagonistic after she promised to give him that mission._

Regarding Shukaku's intervention:

Jinchuuriki are designed to be able to draw on the power of their caged bijuu. Gaara is no exception. He generally abstains because that power drives him to sadism, as you can see by how he mutilated Deidara. Shukaku isn't going to force him to take his chakra, and if he tried Gaara'd push him back. However, Gaara was so weakened that Shukaku _could_ force it. The difference is now between canon and here is that in canon, Shukaku didn't give a piss. He had no idea that he'd be extracted. Now that the Jubi and Sasuke have come back from the future, ALL the bijuu have inherited future memories because they're all part of the Jubi. Only problem is, when the Jubi is formed, they all merge into one consciousness. Powerful, but they lose their individuality. And proud demons like the bijuu _really_ like their individuality. Losing it is no different than having your mind destroyed and power taken.

Regarding Naruto and Sasuke's reunion: Chapter 10. Expect it.

Read and Review, else I might not be so inspired to pump out another so soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, I make no profit from this, you no suey.

(AN) Okay! So this here is chapter 10. I made a mistake last chapter when I said chapter 10 is reunion. I wrote that part at half past midnight. But in any case, I am a man of my word, so this chapter has reunion in it after all.

Get this bitch started.

* * *

><p>"<em>You may have the same eyes as your brother, but you perceive things differently. You do not value Itachi's sacrifice. Instead you just throw your anger at anything and everything. You have wasted the Uchiha clan's sacrifice." – Shimura Danzo.<em>

* * *

><p>Kakashi's voice was as cold and chill as winter night.<p>

"Akatsuki".

Two men stood before him, wreathed in black cloth marked by red clouds. The hunchbacked one eased forward slightly while the straight-backed blonde one stuck a hand in a pouch by his side. Great straw hats obscured their facial features.

"We have no business with you." The hunched member growled out, voice low and rough. The blonde one hummed in assent. Yamato shifted, plain brown eyes staring at the two nukenin, hands carefully loose. Sai's hand dipped into his pocket, wrapping around a brush and tiny bottle of ink, his pale face absent of his false smile. Naruto pressed her lips together, Kyuubi enhanced senses full of the cloying scent of blood and oil. Sakura took a single finger in her hand and cracked the joint, steadily going from finger to finger, each popping noise painfully loud in the silence.

The air was tense and heavy, Deidara's conspicuously empty sleeve flapping in the breeze.

A hand rose up to jostle a hitae-ate, pushing it up to reveal scarred tissue and a Sharingan eye. Deidara gazed with disgust at the doujutsu. A long bladed tail shot out from beneath the hunched cloak, swinging at the copy-nin with a gleam.

The Hatake moved, spinning to the side, whipping out a kunai and slamming it into the stabbing tail, sufficiently deflecting it with a shower of sparks. Deidara smirked, right hand dipping into his pouch. Scattering at the nukenin's strike, the Konoha nin fell into battle-ready stances.

"Get out of here." Sasori growled at his partner. Glaring, the blonde pulled a lump of clay from his pouch and molded it in a single hand. "I don't think so, Sasori no danna." Deidara replied flippantly, dropping a clay centipede to the ground. Sasori's tail lanced at his partner, poison covered blade missing the younger nukenin's cheek by mere inches.

"You are nothing but a liability to me here." The former Suna-nin spat condescendingly. "The Kazekage crippled you. Now you are nothing. I can't be bothered to protect your pitiful life." Naruto's eyes cut across from the hunchbacked figure to glare at the bomber. The blonde sneered. "Whatever you say, _Sasori_." Disrespect dripping from every word.

Mounting back onto his owl sculpture, the blonde man slowly rose and wheeled to the north. Naruto immediately bounded after him, leaving Yamato calling at her to come back. Kakashi couldn't spare a glance as he continued to lock eyes with the famous renegade.

"Sai." The jounin muttered, Sharingan spinning. "Go after Naruto. Bring her back. Now is not the time." Nodding silently, the Root member tore open a scroll before slamming his ink brush to the page and scrawling out the tapestry of a hawk. With a murmur of "Chōjū Giga" and a burst of chakra, the painting sprung to life. Leaping onto the back of the bird, Sai directed it after the two blondes and took off over the dunes.

Sasori rumbled. "I hate waiting or making other people wait. This ends now."

"Then go." Yamato hissed. "There is nothing keeping you here." The legendary nukenin stared at him before giving a minute nod. "Another time then, little leaves." Scraping along, Sasori turned to leave.

"Oh ho ho!" a wizened voice giggled. "I'll admit, antiques should be left up on the shelf. But I couldn't pass up the chance to meet my cute grandson's face again." The long steel tail spun, deflecting a series of incoming kunai and smashing aside a clattering puppet. Sasori twitched with agitation.

"If you're going to oppose me, then I guess I have no choice." The puppeteer growled. The black cloak shredded, ripping and tearing to blow away in the wind. A grotesque figure was revealed, crouching on four limbs with a garish orange mask adorning his back. The steel scorpion's tail arched from the gaping mouth of the mask.

"Will you become another part of my collection, Grandma Chiyo?"

* * *

><p>It was the echoing of steel on stone that roused him from tracing the sigil of his family over and over, picturing his father in his mind. Hinata's time of visitation had run out, Juugo had fallen silent long ago, and even Suigetsu and Karin's arguments were subdued.<p>

Sasuke turned dry eyes to the door of his cell, giving a slow blink as he recognized a figure in red with long white hair. Jiraiya stared at him curiously, spurring Sasuke to hastily bundle his father's uniform in order to prevent recognition. Narrowing his eyes at the motion, the Sennin gave a shrug before spinning to unlock Juugo's cell.

Rising to his feet, Sasuke watched Jiraiya step over to release Karin before cautiously stepping out of his cell. Juugo mirrored the motion after a pause, following the Uchiha's lead. Karin and Suigetsu joined them, sending wary glances at the Sennin, tensing. The Uchiha shook his head in warning.

Coughing into his fist, Jiraiya drew Sasuke's attention from his team. "Tsunade has persuaded the Council to hold your trial tomorrow morning." Sasuke ran a tired hand through raven locks, lips twitching in slight amusement. "I can freely assume that Team Seven is outside the village then."

Jiraiya snorted at his astuteness, turning to stalk down the hall. "Let's get out of here." The Sennin called, sending Sasuke into motion after him. Team Taka followed his lead, trailing at his heels with suspicious looks at the shadows around them.

The group was led back through the prison complex, Jiraiya stopping a moment to toss a ring of keys towards the warden. The warden, a woman this time, Sasuke noted, caught them easily and watched the group with unabashed interest. Or perhaps more accurately, at the Uchiha with interest.

Chuckling, Jiraiya dismissed the interest in his charge as purely carnal before pushing open the steel vault door guarding the prison and slipping out into ANBU headquarters. Suigetsu smirked at Sasuke, and Juugo rolled his eyes. Karin glared back at the woman before pushing the rest of Taka through the door. Sasuke barely caught the warden's hand dart towards a brush out of the corner of his eye and he frowned.

The door screeched shut behind the group, Jiraiya huffing at their lax pace. Pushing Sasuke along with a hand on his back, the Sennin shoved him through ANBU headquarters in half the time it had taken Tenzo to get him through when he'd been brought in.

Sasuke didn't even have time to intimidate the rookies.

Striding through the underground labyrinth, Jiraiya chose a random side passage the group came across and stopped next to a ladder. Turning to regard the group with a glare, he spoke one order "_Behave_." Suigetsu rolled his eyes before leaping onto the iron rungs and scrambling up towards the surface. Karin and Juugo followed in short order, but when Sasuke went to climb to the surface, and hand wrapped around his bicep and spun him to face the white haired man's dark eyes.

Jiraiya gazed at him silently, searching for something in the depths of the Uchiha's eyes before releasing him and nodding towards the ladder. "If you make her cry, I'll kick your ass." Sasuke was proud of the sheer lack of twitch he gave at the Sennin's statement, only bolting up the rungs in record time.

Seeing the sun for the first time in weeks sent stabbing pains along Sasuke's optic nerves. Blinking away the pain, the Uchiha peered about. Suigetsu and Karin were still rubbing at their eyes, while Juugo shadowed his with a palm over his forehead. Grass rustled in the breeze and Sasuke frowned as he recognized a red bridge arching over a small stream.

As the Sennin heaved himself out of the hatch in the ground behind him, the Uchiha wondered if Jiraiya had chosen this particular locale to emerge into on purpose. The significant glance that the Sennin sent Team Seven' s former training ground was not lost on the Uchiha, who scowled and folded his arms.

"Get moving." The Toad Sennin ordered the group, striding off over the red oak planks. Sasuke huffed and tucked the bundle of his father's uniform under his arm before he followed the elder man through the streets of Konoha.

The glances the raven received as the group pushed through the streets were enlightening. The first emotion to grace anyone's face was usually surprise. Villagers and shinobi alike would draw away in shock and recognition, eyes darting to the back of his now worn white haori to check for his clan's uchiwa fan in confirmation. What they did after that was varied.

Civilians generally turned smug and elbowed their compatriots in the side. Murmers of "I told you so" would barely reach the Uchiha's ears as they stared at him with covetous eyes. A smaller subset of civilians would turn away in fear or disgust, whispers of "snake" and "traitor" making Juugo's eyes narrow dangerously.

Sasuke was beyond caring, it was the reaction of Konoha's shinobi force that mattered to him. Genin would shove by his group and guide with nary a glance, most too young to even be aware of his existence. How the chuunin and jounin responded to his presence was worrying though. Dark murmers and sparks of killing intent stabbed at them, making Taka tense and draw closer to their leader while Jiraiya's face went blank and cold.

It was a chuunin that stuck his leg out to trip up the Uchiha, single brown eye sneering and his empty left socket gaping. Sasuke stumbled slightly, and a hand shot out to grip his elbow and steadied him. Coal black eyes pinned a chubby face framed in spiked brown locks before Sasuke nodded in thanks at Chouji. Straightening, he followed Jiraiya for ten steps before turning back to stare at his new follower.

The Akimichi clan heir gazed back at the Uchiha clan heir with a blank mien. A silent moment passed between them before the brown-haired chuunin gave a slow determined shake of his head. Sasuke blinked in surprise before a tiny smirk curled the corners of his mouth.

_Your loss._

Team Taka plus two sprung back into motion, turning the corner and entering the main marketplace. Sasuke wondered again at the motives of his guide. It appeared the man was deliberately displaying his presence to the village at large. When Kiba shouldered up to him and began glaring back at his particularly loud detractors, Sasuke realized that was _exactly_ what Jiriaya was doing.

A low hum of insect wings brushing against one another alerted the Uchiha to Shino's quiet presence. With a squeal, a certain blonde Yamanaka leapt onto his back before being yanked off and engaging in a shouting match with Karin. Ino dragged along a reluctant Shikamaru, who took one look at the people staring at the last Uchiha before declaring "How troublesome", and falling in behind Juugo to stare up at the clouds.

Hinata and Neji glided out of a nearby weapons store, giving Sasuke regal nods before Hinata took a position by his side, with Neji a socially expected few steps behind. The Uchiha matched their poised expressions, the three looking for the entire world like the heirs of two of Konoha's noble clans out for a stroll with a Hyuuga branch family servant. Neji's patently cold eyes made it obvious he was perfectly aware of the symbolism of it all.

Lee burst forth from the crowd, running straight towards Neji with an excited expression before Tenten snagged the back of his collar. Whispering furiously in the green-clad chuunin's ear, the weapons mistress jerked her head towards the rear of the group. The two sidled up to Suigetsu, who watched the show with a highly amused expression. Kiba snagged a brown haired genin as the boy ran past, whispering something in his ear that made the genin go white with fear before gripping Konohamaru's shoulder in a clawed hand and steering him along.

When the Sennin sent a smug look over his shoulder at Sasuke, he confirmed the Uchiha's suspicions that what had happened was deliberate. By the time Sasuke and his group pulled out from the market and turned to head towards the Hokage's tower, the village was abuzz with rumours.

Konoha's clan heirs and some of the most talented shinobi in their generation had come over to the Last Uchiha's side in an impressive show of force. Said Uchiha doubted their parents would be pleased at how that would reflect on their clans. By having their heirs openly associate with a prisoner, it would appear that the shinobi clans were affording Sasuke some measure of favour and protection. To abruptly turn around in a day and reject would reflect badly on the clans' judgement and conviction.

In the absence of overwhelming evidence against him, it politically predisposed them to pardoning him. And when Hinata's lips twitched in satisfaction, Sasuke realized that forcing that conclusion had been their plan in the first place.

* * *

><p>The old woman looked nostalgic as she leapt away from a swinging steel tail. "Still playing with Hiruko, Sasori-chan?" she called. Kankuro pulled three scrolls from his back, rolling them out before forming a hand seal. "Karasu!" the Kazekage's sibling barked, a puff of smoke bursting from one of the scrolls. "Kuroari!" signaled a second explosion of smoke. "Sanshou!"<p>

The wind blew away the smoke, revealing three rattling puppets, two vaguely humanoid in shape with multiple arms, the last one resembling a wooden and metal salamander. Twitching his fingers, Kankuro sent Karasu and Kuroari into a circling motion around the legendary Sasori while shifting Sanshou into a more defensive stance.

Kakashi muttered to the remaining members of his team "It would've been easier to fight him another day, but since Suna has made a move we should reinforce." Yamato nodded in agreement while Sakura looked slightly apprehensive at encountering her first S-ranked opponent that would seriously attempt to kill her. Orochimaru had simply played around with them when they fought.

The white haired jounin circled around the engaging puppets, Kankuro's motions far more cautious now that he knew he was facing the creator of the weapons he was using. Yamato focused a seal, whispering to Sakura before narrowing his eyes at the Hiruko puppet. Kakashi drew up next to the old woman and the Kazekage's brother. Before he could begin to formulate a strategy, Chiyo spun to gape at him. "K-Konoha no Shiroi Kiba!"

Several things happened in that moment. Chakra flared and with a snarl of "Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!" Yamato's arms morphed into wood before snapping at Sasori's puppet, binding the surprised nukenin with wood tendrils. Kankuro clenched several of his fingers, Kakaru's four arms and Kuroari's six arms detached from the puppets and spun to point their shoulder joints at Hiruko before hidden blades folded out and speared towards the nukenin. Howling in rage, Chiyo dove at Kakashi screaming "You dare! I'll get vengeance for my son, White Fang!"

Sasori manipulated Hiruko's bladed tail into brushing aside Kankuro's attack before bringing the steel limb down to sever Yamato's wood tendrils. His movements were not enough to deter Sakura, who had charged in with her fist cocked back. Punching forwards with all the strength Tsunade had become famous for, the pink-haired medic's fist shattered the Hiruko puppet in a single strike. A shadow burst forth from Hiruko as the frame of his puppet collapsed. Sasori straightened from a crouch, the surprisingly young red-haired male regarding his destroyed puppet with some regret before turning to watch his attacking grandmother and the white-haired jounin she was attempting to murder.

"Enough, grandmother." Sasori ordered, and the old woman ground to a stop in surprise, doing a double take at the young Sasori. "Konoha's White Fang died two decades ago." Chiyo's face regarded him with surprise before growing pained and regretful. "Oh Sasori, it's been twenty years since I've seen you, and you haven't aged a day." she whispered to herself. "To have gone so far as to turn _yourself_ into a human puppet?"

The red-haired man ignored his grandmother turning to regard Kakashi. "Allow me to introduce myself, Sharingan no Kakashi. I am Akasuna no Sasori. Your father murdered my parents." He stated amiably, as though discussing the weather. Pinning the group of shinobi arrayed against him, he gave a slow smirk. "Allow me to show you, _my_ art."

With a burst of smoke, the nukenin revealed his pride and joy as a puppeteer. "This is my _favorite_ human puppet." Chiyo and Sasori breathed the name of the puppet simultaneously, one in pride and the other in fear.

"Sandaime Kazekage".

* * *

><p>"This is where you'll be staying." Jiraiya declared with a flourish, pushing open the door to the small bricked house. Sasuke thought it was rather quaint; something a small family might have lived in. Sans the bars on the windows and the guards posted around the property. "It's for the very special prisoners." The Sennin whispered theatrically, voice still loud and carrying. "There's even some helmets inside for those special people."<p>

"Well it's good to know where you stay when you're in Konoha then." Sasuke replied tartly. "Thanks for lending us your home for the time being. Don't forget your helmet while you're showing us the inside." Kiba guffawed as Jiraiya sent a scowl at the Uchiha. Shaking his head, Jiraiya fixed the non-prisoners with a glare before shooing them away. "This is as far as you go today kiddos."

Konohamaru left as soon as the order left the Sennin's mouth, dashing down the street to reunite with his team. Yawning, Shikamaru scratched the back of his head before sighing at Sasuke. "Watch yourself tomorrow. Naruto and Sakura would be too troublesome if you get yourself killed." Kiba grinned, ruffling the Uchiha's hair. Sasuke slapped the hand away, and the Inuzuka barked in amusement. "Watch your ass, Uchiha. I want to fight with you someday."

Glomping the raven with a squeal, Ino pinched his cheek before rushing Shikamaru and Chouji out the gates. "Good luck, Sasuke-kun!" she called. Chouji chuckled before throwing in his own farewell. "Let's go out for barbeque sometime Sasuke-kun." Team Ten vanished, Kiba on their heels. Shino readjusted his glasses before nodding silently at Sasuke and departing. Neji gave him a blank look before nodding slightly. "Watch yourself Uchiha. I'd like to fight you as well."

"Yosh! As would I Sasuke-kun! Let us burn with the fire of youth!" Lee shouted, grabbing Sasuke's hand in a furious and one-sided handshake before rushing off to the training grounds. Tenten shrugged, not particularly familiar with the last Uchiha. "Good luck, Uchiha-kun" she offered before leaving with Neji.

Bowing formally, Hinata gave him a small smile before departing. As far as she was concerned, words weren't really necessary anymore. As the last of his escort vanished, Sasuke was left staring after them with looking thoroughly ruffled and confused.

"I…what?" he muttered blankly, not used at all to the affection they had shown him. He knew he should have expected less hostility, given that there was no record of crimes against the villages hanging over him, sans desertion. And that no one had died because of him this time around. But he was totally unexpecting of the friendliness they were showing him.

Suigetsu bent over laughing at the look on his face before Karin punched the back of the Kiri-nin's head. The two started off arguing again, while Juugo looked up at the sky with a long-suffering expression. Taking pity on the stunned Uchiha, Jiraiya set his hand on Sasuke's shoulder before spinning him and pushing him towards the house that they would be staying in.

It was very cozy, all traditional architecture mixed in with the necessary additions to make the place an ideal building to hold important prisoners for trial with dignity. The white-haired man abandoned the group at the door, leaving them to explore on their own. Suigetsu immediately stalked off through the halls, determined to find something to amuse himself with. Biting her lip uncertainly, Karin stared after the Kiri-nin and back at Sasuke before decisively nodding and setting off after the Hozuki.

Juugo stuck to Sasuke's side like a burr, silent presence comforting as the Uchiha wandered aimlessly through the halls. Stumbling into a study, Sasuke took in the couch pushed against a large window overlooking a carefully tended garden. Sinking into the cushions, the raven kicked off his zori before sprawling and shielding his eyes from the sun with an arm over his face. Juugo regarded him silently before drifting over to peruse the books. Selecting one that looked mildly interesting, _Dokonjō_ _Ninden_, the orange-haired teen dropped into a leather armchair before cracking the book open and basking in quiet companionship. He almost missed Sasuke's contemplative murmur.

"Good luck, huh?"

* * *

><p><em>He met her under the moonlight.<em>

"_It's been a long time Sasuke." The blonde stated, blue eyes watching him with an unreadable look. He grunted in reply "Hn. So it has, _dobe_." A spasm of pain flashed across her features, turning her face cold._

"_You don't have the right to call me that anymore." Spinning red Sharingan turned to regard her. His pale face twitched into amusement as he stood, hands dripping moisture from the glistening stream he'd been washing them in._

"_I don't remember having asked your permission in the first place, Naruto." He declared, watching her through lidded eyes. Her expression turned painfully nostalgic. "Yeah." The blonde agreed. "You were always a bastard like that." Silence hung between them, only marked by the slow lap of water on rock and the chirp of crickets._

"_Why did you leave?"_

_Sasuke blinked slowly at the question, taking the first of many steps towards her. Stalking in a circling motion, his crimson orbs never left her sky-blue. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." He answered in a low tone._

_Humming, the girl shook her head and closed her eyes. Blonde strands arched in the moonlight, glittering pale. "You know what I mean Sasuke." Naruto sighed, slowly opening her eyes to pin him with a glance. "Why did you run out on the war? What happened to Akatsuki?"_

_Lips thinned. He drew closer, still circling, tomoe lazily tracking around his dark pupil. Sharingan flared into Mangekyo, red starburst written into onxy._

"_These are Itachi's eyes you know." He stated softly. Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion. "He and I had different visions of the future. But now, nothing is really that clear. I don't have a vision of the future. I see only the past now." The blonde's pale pink lips parted, eyes glimmering with realization. He found his gaze drawn to the sight._

"_Tobi comes by sometimes." The raven warned conversationally. "Never at night, since I warned him I didn't want to be disturbed at night. He tries to convince me to join his crusade again."_

_Naruto's eyes shone in the dark. "And will you?" she asked. Shrugging, Sasuke circled again, closer. "Who knows?" the Uchiha muttered, still staring at her lips. Those lips opened again, pale pink tongue darting out to moisten her lips._

"_Will you come back home?"_

_Blinking, he stared incredulously. "I'm an international criminal dobe. That choice isn't open to me anymore and you know it. Even if it was, I'm not interesting in rejoining the village that destroyed my family." _

_The girl looked completely unsurprised, eyes trailing down to stare at his padding feet. "I just had to ask I guess. For old times' sake at least." She watched those feet glide closer and closer until they stopped in front of her. Turning her gaze back up, blue met crimson._

_Breath mingling, Sasuke stared down at Naruto and mused at how utterly crazy he felt at the moment. Maybe the moon was turning his thoughts strange and fey. He was absorbed in the scent of green apples, and he silently applauded whomever had developed the shampoo she was wearing._

_Pale light illuminated her face, whisker birthmarks feral and poignant. His eye tracked a wayward blond strand that hung over her face. Sasuke's hand moved seemingly on its own to tuck the strand behind her ear, fingers tangling in her wild mane._

_Naruto's eyes went wide, pink lips trembled slightly and he was utterly undone. The Last Uchiha leaned in, wrapping his arms around the girl to pull her closer and bring his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. A gasp escaped her, and Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue between into her mouth, his tongue seeking hers. Naruto stood in the circle of his arms stiffly before completely melting, hand coming up to claw at his back and pull him even closer._

_Sasuke would never forget the way Naruto tasted._

_It was the first of many meetings in th__e moonlight. _

* * *

><p>Black cloak billowing in the wind, the red-haired nukenin smirked. "What's wrong, Chiyo-baasama?" Sasori tossed his head. "Are you so choked up that you can't even speak?" Crouching, the puppeteer drew his arms to the side. "That's okay. It's our first reunion in twenty years." The Sandaime Kazekage human puppet curled over his shoulder, joints creaking ominously.<p>

"Sasori, what you've done is… how terrible." Chiyo breathed, eyes wide. Kakashi tensed, turning his focus from the formerly homicidal grandmother to the Akatsuki shinobi. Sasori merely chuckled. "So what? Are you telling me a retired old hag about to keel over is going to avenge him?" Nodding at the Sandaime's modified corpse, the redhead snorted. "How admirable."

Eyes narrowing, the old woman drew herself up to all her short height. "Even if I'm about to die, I just have to remember the past. I have too many regrets to die just now." Voice rising with every word. "Especially when I see that my grandson has become a villain! You betray the village and attack three Kazekage!"

"Three?" Yamato muttered, sending a sidelong glance at Sasori.

"Orochimaru may have been the one to kill the Yondaime Kazekage, but I know your companions were behind it." The wizened woman accused, pointing her finger at her grandson. "Easy. I don't know anything about the Yondaime." Sasori teased. "It is true that Orochimaru was my original partner in Akatsuki, and we accomplished a lot together, but-"

"You." Sakura interrupted, catching the nukenin's eye. ""If you worked with Orochimaru, you must know all about him. I have a lot of questions for you!" Sasori rolled his eyes, tracking back to watch the suddenly moving Hatake. Kakashi circled back and forth, Sharingan eye spinning slowly. Sasori smirked before declaring "I don't have time to talk about dead men to dead men. Now let's do this."

A hand arched forward, sending the human puppet at the copy-nin with an intimidating clatter. Crossing the distance in a flash, Kakashi's eye widened in surprise when chakra strings attached to the back of his limbs and pulled him to the side. Glancing over at Chiyo in shock, the old woman only frowned before barking "Move!"

Sasori's arms crossed, chakra strings pulling at the human puppet and releasing poison-tipped blades from its sleeves. The suddenly dangerous arms swung at Kakashi before being intercepted by the broken Hiruko puppet's bladed tail by another jerk of Chiyo's hands. The steel tail shattered in a single strike. Then Sasori was diving to the side, dodging a wooden kance courtesy of Yamato. His Kazekage puppet retreated, hands slapping aside Karasu's new offensive with a twitch of its master's fingers.

"Don't let any of his blades cut you. They're poisoned!" the old woman warned the group. Chuckling, Sasori gazed at his grandmother. "Not bad, Chiyo-baasama. But let's see how you deal with this." The nukenin swiped the air, chakra strings oscillating. The Kazekage puppet swung its left arm forward, panels opening along the limb.

Seals inked onto the panels glowed blue before hundreds of wooden hands pushed forth, summoned from extra dimensional space. Traveling in a twisting wave, the hands darted towards Chiyo before arching in midair to strike at Sakura. Yamato slashed his hand across, wood rising from the dirt to meet the rush of hands, delaying them long enough to give Sakura time to leap away before the hands crashed into sand. A cloud of sand sputtered up, obscuring the wooden pillar.

Crooking his finger, Sasori pulled pipes from several of the wooden arms and released a poisonous cloud of fog. A whistle of wind alerted the nukenin to the incoming blow, and he slipped under Kakashi's kick before pulled back on his strings and sending the Kazkeage puppet leaping towards the copy-nin, blades gleaming in the sun. Yamato was preoccupied with throwing up wooden walls to prevent the poisonous purple smoke from blowing across the battlefield while Sakura bit her lip in thought.

Kuroari intercepted the human puppet, the two colliding in a flurry of limbs. Sneering at Kankuro, Sasori clenched his fist before reopening it and turning his palm in a circle. The Sandaime Kazekage lashed out, blades sinking in and destroying Kuroari. Kankuro grit his teeth, sending Karasu around the human puppet and towards its wielder. Sasori laughed, releasing the chakra strings from the human puppet and lashing them onto Karasu. His former puppet ground to a stop, making it easy prey for the Sandaime Kazekage.

Sighing in regret, Chiyo drew a small scroll from her pocket and slowly unraveled it. A burst of smoke and chakra revealed two puppets that made Sasori blink in surprise. Turning his attention from the now broken Karasu, the redhaired man smirked. "I must admit, I didn't expect you to trot out those obsolete tools. I _made_ those puppets Chiyo-baasama. I know all their secrets." The old woman's lips twitched. "Not anymore. It's been a long time since you left these ones behind with me." The male puppet pressed its right hand to the female puppet's right, and the two drew apart, dark wire stretching between their palms. "You'll find there are a few additions to" Nodding at the male, "'Father', and" Chiyo tracked her eyes to the other puppet "'Mother'."

And then the two puppeteers _moved_.

"Fast." Kakashi muttered, eyes tracking the puppets as they flashed across the distance, Father and Mother puppets whirling around the thousands of arms that stretched from the Kazekage's left. The wire between them sliced effortlessly through the arms, slicing around closer and closer to the Kazekage puppet. Sasori frowned before yanking back on his chakra strings, causing the left arm of the human puppet to detach and the Kazekage to fly away from the offensive couple. Another finger twitch brought forth a spinning buzz saw in place of the left arm.

Father and Mother chased after the Sandaime, who fled until it was brought to a stop when a wooden wall rose from the sand and cut it off. Forced to engage, the Sandaime Kazekage met Father and Mother in a flurry of sparks. Sasori and Chiyo hurriedly slashed through the air, making their puppets dance. Eventually the two separated, revealing the Sandaime's chipped and cracked selection of blades and saws. Father and Mother did not escape unscathed, Father's bladed whip torn and tattered, and Mother's katana broken off at the hilt. The two were still connected by the stretch of steel wire between them, and Chiyo drew them away.

Sasori sighed before the red-haired nukenin widened his eyes as the suddenly close sound of chirping birds. Spinning to the side, Sasori took in the charging Kakashi, who stabbed towards him with a hand wreathed in lightning. A slow smirk curled his lips, making the Hatake's Sharingan eye widen. Kakashi tried to pull away too late, blades exploding from Sasori back to slice along Kakashi's arm. Clenching at his bleeding arm, Kakashi drew back to stand behind Chiyo.

"That's my special blend of poison." Sasori declared cheerily. "It will take you three long and painful days to die." Sweat beaded along Kakashi's forehead, the poison already taking its toll. The former ANBU pushed away the sudden exhaustion that burdened his limbs. "Don't move too much, Sensei!" Sakura shouted. "It'll make your blood move faster and spread the poison more quickly!"

"Smart girl." The nukenin drawled. "But." Twitching his finger, the Kazekage puppet's mouth clicked open, and dark cloud crawling from the orifice. "It's not going to be enough to deal with this." The smog circled around the puppeteer and his puppet. "Let me introduce you to the Iron Sand. The most feared weapon in the history of Sunagakure. Will you witness my performance?"

"You should get out of here, Hatake." The old woman ordered her enemy's son. "You don't stand a chance against this. Especially in your condition." Kakashi blinked away the darkness that hazed the edges of his vision. "In Konoha we have a saying: 'Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon comrades are worse than trash'." Cutting her eyes toward the copy-nin, Chiyo chuckled. "Soft Konoha shinobi. It's your choice in the end."

Growling "You're too slow!", Sasori threw his hands to the side. The cloud of iron fillings convalesced into small compact balls. Offering his palms to the sky, the nukenin hissed "Setetsu Shigure!" and the iron pellets launched towards the old woman almost faster than the eye could perceive. Forming a seal, Yamato gave life to a defensive wall that arched between the two and the iron balls. Colliding with a series of hollow thunks, the capsules reduced the wall to splinters before continuing to slam into sand where the copy-nin and old woman stood, throwing up a cloud of sand.

The dust settled, revealing the two crouched behind the Father puppet. A glowing blue shield was formed in front of the puppet, and Sasori chuckled. "I see you've been messing with them. He's gone through a few upgrades since he last played with me." Panting, Chiyo deactivated the shield before twitching her fingers. The Father puppet shook in place, joints creaking and the old woman frowned.

Calling "I've pumped his body full of iron sand. As long as I have the Sandaime Kazekage, he's useless.", Sasori turned his focus to Yamato. "And you are getting in my way far too often." Iron fillings flowed back into a cloud, rising from the sand. "I'm going to attack all of you at once." He warned, the cloud forming into a group of blades. "You won't escape again. One puppet can't protect this many people. What are you going to do, Grandma?"

Iron lanced down, peppering the group with blades. Sand exploded upwards, hiding his targets from his sight. "This is a technique that I forbid myself from using." Chiyo rasped from within her cloud. "I swore I'd never need it again. But I guess life isn't that simple…" Wind blew away the sand, revealing the group shielded by figures in white. Sasori grinned in appreciation while Kankuro stared in awe at the white puppets, his Sanshou shattered by the attack and forgotten at his feet.

"I'd heard rumours." The redhead admitted. "But to witness it in person. The technique that you conquered a castle with." It was Kankuro that completed his statement, voice a whisper.

"Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū."

Suddenly, with a wrenching shriek the Sandaime puppet began to implode on itself. "What?" Sasori shouted, yanking back on his chakra strings. The puppet refused to budge, splintering into pieces and becoming useless. Tracking a furious gaze towards his enemies, Sasori's blood boiled at the smug look Kakashi wore, his Sharingan mutated and twisting. "Mangekyo: Kamui." The doujutsu ended prematurely, Sharingan fading to three tomoe before the copy-nin collapsed to the dirt. Sasori's human puppet was rendered unusable, and then a fist slammed into the side of his face.

Sasori collapsed into a pile of limbs, puppet joints clacking as his body was separated and dismembered. He didn't move. Sighing in relief, Sakura dashed over to her sensei before checking the man's pulse. Kankuro was still peering at the white puppets in awe, not daring to get close enough to touch. Yamato relaxed before wiping sweat from his brow and staring off over the horizon.

"You know. If you were just gonna fight it out back here, you could've let me fight that guy instead of sending this pasty bastard after me." Naruto rose from over the hill, jerking her thumb back at the emotionless Root member. Sai smiled as Sakura jumped. "Naruto!" the medic growled. "Help me get Kakashi-sensei up. We need to get him to Suna. He's been poisoned." The blonde's face turned serious and she sprinted the distance, crouching beside the Hatake with Sai standing behind her.

"It's useless."

Sakura froze, slowly turning her head to stare at Sasori's body. Wooden limbs rolled in the dirt, reattaching to the man's torso with a pop. His head slammed back onto his neck backwards, before rotating to pin the group with a scowl. "I'm not that easy to kill."

"He's become a human puppet." Chiyo stated in a tone of regret.

Beginning in a reverent tone, Sasori breathed "True art is beauty that endures the test of time. Eternity. I have become the greatest art!" he finished with maniacal laughter.

"Those puppets you inherited from the first puppet master, Mozaemon are certainly impressive… but," A lazy chakra strand snapped a scroll from a contained built into the back of his puppet body. Opening the right side of his chest, the cavity glowed blue with the hum of pure chakra. The scroll was opened with a flourish, red shadows streaking forth to darken the sky above.

"I used these to conquer an entire _nation_." Sasori declared with relish. "I surpassed you and Mozaemon a long time ago, Chiyo-baasama. Behold my performance of a hundred puppets! Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen!"

"This will be the finale." Chiyo called out. "Are you prepared?" Sasori leaned forward, chakra string humming. "Here he comes!" The red puppets leapt forward, Chiyo's white puppets deemed the most dangerous. Gritting his teeth, Kankuro glared at the nukenin. Shouting "Don't underestimate me!", the brunette lashed chakra strings at the group of puppets, wrenching several from Sasori's control and turning them on their brethren. The heated look Sasori gave him told him the master puppeteer hardly appreciated the Kazekage's brother messing with his masterpiece. Kankuro sneered in reply.

Whirling through the crowd of swinging blades, Sakura punched out at the red puppets. They collapsed easily beneath her blows before dismembered limbs rose from the dirt to strike again. Scowling at the tactic, the medic dodged between the poison tipped stabs. Further punches demolished puppets to the point of uselessness.

Arching streams of living wood spun through the air, whipping out at any puppet that dared get too close to Yamato or the unconscious Kakashi. Panting at the exertion, the mokuton user formed a series of seal before spitting "Suiton: Hahonryū!" Water swirled on the ANBU's palms, blades of water shooting out at Sasori's puppets. Wooden chests and weapon bearing limbs cracked underneath the concussive force.

Ink lions howled, biting down on the scarlet figures as Sai painted out various beasts and brought them to life. Black and white snakes slithered from the page of his scroll, wrapping around Sasori's puppets and binding them in place for his mauling lions to destroy. Sasori focused on the pale teen, the sudden swarm of puppets overrunning the raven until a blue-eyed blonde stepped between them. A lazy smirk curled about Naruto's face as she brought her hands into a cross shaped hand seal.

"So that's the way you want to play it?" the girl laughed. "Let's see how you like this: Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A veritable army of blonde clones flooded the desert plane. A cry of determined voices rang from the crowd of Kage Bunshins as they rushed forward to engage Sasori's puppets.

White figures smashed through the puppeteer's red figures, old woman and unnaturally young man glaring at one another. Their hands were a blur of motion as they weaved the puppets back and forth. As Chiyo's ten puppets thinned the overwhelming numbers of Sasori's hundred puppets, she couldn't help but feel that with each destroyed puppet, his control and skill in using the remainder increased. The abrupt disabling of two of Chikamatsu's collection and the renewed pressure that drove her offensive into a defense confirmed her fears.

A red puppet dove past the barricade of white figures, poisonous katana spearing out at Chiyo. The old woman drew back reflexively, but knew she was far too slow to dodge. Sasori's puppet ground to a halt, blade trembling before flying backwards to assault the redheads puppets. Involuntarily, Chiyo tracked her gaze to a sweating Kankuro. The Kazekage's brother shook with exhaustion, the struggle of seizing control from Sasori becoming more fatiguing with every destroyed puppet. Yamato wasn't in much better condition, his jutsu entirely defensive. A wooden dome sprung over the ANBU and the unconscious White Fang's son. Regarding the other combatants with an apologetic look, the brunette took cover with Kakashi from the hail of blades.

Sakura and Sai crouched behind Naruto, worn down by the rigours of continuous combat. "This is too much." The medic groaned, wiping away sweat. Sai nodded breathlessly in agreement, his hand cramped from continuous use of his ink beasts. Even Naruto was beginning to show exhaustion, summoning wave after wave of Kage Bunshin draining her reserves. "This can't go on," Chiyo whispered, before her fingers twitched.

Bursting with laughter, Sasori regarded the battle with glee. He'd truly been worried for a while that he might lose the fight. The sudden appearance of the blonde who seemed to be able to summon unlimited amounts of shadow clones seemed to turn the tide against him. But he'd worn down the girl in the end. And if he was not mistaken, she was a jinchuuriki as well. Which was perfect for him, since it would free him from his obligations to Akatsuki to bring them a jinchuuriki. He doubted the organization would care all that much if he brought in a different one than the one he'd been assigned. A jinchuuriki was a jinchuuriki, as far as Sasori was concerned.

A sudden wrenching pain filled his mind, destroying the track of his thoughts. His remaining red puppets dropped listlessly to the ground, chakra strings fading as he staring in shock at the twin katana emerging from his chest. The blades had slammed through his heart, fatally wounded the only remaining mortal part of him. Incredulous eyes trailed up to stare at his grandmother. Her lips moved, his eyes reading them as they formed "I am so sorry that it came to this, Sasori." His head creaked on his neck, rotating to discover the puppets his grandmother had killed him with.

Father and Mother.

"You let your guard down at the end, Sasori." Chiyo called as she drifted closer, guilt written into her face. Blood leaked from his pierced core, poisoned purple. Smiling wistfully, Sasori leaned his head back to stare into the purpled sky of dusk. "So I die." He muttered. "An incomplete human. Not a human, but not a puppet either." Cradled in the arms of the makeshift parents he had crafted decades before, Sasori turned his face towards the pink-haired medic.

"There are three vials of antidote to my poison sealed in the top scroll on my back. Use it to save your sensei and your teammate." Blood trickled down Naruto's arms, shallow cuts littering her skin. Chuckling sardonically, the redhead blinked. "To the victor the spoils." Sakura nodded slowly, stalking around to retrieve the mentioned scroll. Running over the wooden dome Yamato had created, the Haruno shattered it in blow. Glaring down at the sheepish ANBU, she unsealed the antidote before injecting Kakashi with one. Reaching to place her hand on his forehead, Sakura's hand glowed with green chakra. Kakashi gasped as he was forcibly dragged back to consciousness, pulling his hitae-ate down over Obito's eye. Yamato pulled the copy-nin to his feet, helping the man limp over to the dying Sasori.

Sakura stabbed Naruto in the arm with the second vial of antidote before respectfully handing the third to Chiyo. Sakura bowed to the surprised elder before slapping the back of the loudly complaining blonde's head. Naruto scowled before opening her mouth to shout.

"You asked for information on Orochimaru." Sasori sighed, and the blonde's mouth snapped shut. Staring at the nukenin with undivided attention, Naruto motioned frantically. "Where's Orochimaru?" she growled, narrowing feral red eyes. Kakashi gazed at her in concern at the upsurge of Kyuubi chakra into the teen's system. "Lying face down in a shallow grave I imagine."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's means he's dead."

"Who killed him?" Kakashi interjected, giving Sasori a hard look. The dying man simply looked amused. "Itachi's little brother did him in. Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura gaped in shock before grinning. Naruto laughed in relief. Sai twitched, wondering how such a development would affect Danzo. Kakashi slowly smiled while Yamato blinked in surprise.

"So where's Sasuke now then?" the blonde burst, reaching forward to shake the man before thinking better of it. Sasori gave her an unnerving look, staring at the leaf symbol carved into her forehead protector significantly. The silence stretched long before the nukenin brought it with a rasp, head falling forwards as he said his last words.

"Uchiha Sasuke was taken into the custody of Konohagakure nineteen days ago. He's on trial for desertion tomorrow morning."

Thus did Akasuna no Sasori perish, one bloody evening in the desert sand.

"What?" Sakura whispered, fists clenching at the feeling of sheer betrayal and disbelief that flooded her chest. Naruto's face fell carefully blank, whisker marks swelling and darkening. Expression filling with anger, Kakashi connected the dots and glared at the message scroll to the Kazekage.

"I'm going." The blonde declared, spinning to face the North. Growling "Me too.", Sakura did the same.

"You can't!" Yamato sighed. "We have a mission to deliver a message to the Kazekage!"

"Fuck the mission!" Naruto shouted, pinning Yamato with an enraged red-eyed glare. Yamato stood, slowly tensing as he prepared to summon Mokuton to subdue the bijuu's chakra.

"That won't be necessary." Sai stated expressionlessly. "I'm sure that Yamato-sempai and I can complete this mission alone." Kakashi blinked at Sai in surprise before he cocked his head, hiding the flood of suspicion. "If we go back to Konoha without you, it's a crime of abandoning the mission. We could get in a lot of trouble."

Naruto shook in place, fists clenching impatiently. "Don't worry about it. If it's a favour to Naruto, I'm sure Gaara can fake the excuse that he requested those two stay behind a few days." Kankuro offered.

"The only question is, are you going to rat us out?" Sakura hissed, regarding the brunnete ANBU member. Sighing, Yamato shook his head before pointing to the North. "I won't, so just get out of here."

Throwing Kakashi over her back, Naruto ignored the pained gush of air that left his lungs. "Thanks Yamato-taichou!" Sakura called. "You know what they say about teammates and the rules." Without waiting for his response, the trio bolted over the dunes, determined to make it home by first light.

"Those who disobey the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Sai quoted, a real smile stretching across his face. "Come taichou, let's help our allies clean up this mess."

"My grandson isn't a _mess_!"

Body surging with energizing red chakra, Naruto's strides ate up the distance before her. Slitted red-eyes gleamed in the night with anticipation and determination.

_Just you wait, Sasuke! I'm coming!_

* * *

><p>A hand slapped over his mouth, jarring him from sleep. Sasuke tracked wild eyes to focus on three men crouched over him. Featureless white masks looked down at him. The Uchiha twisted, hands coming up to punch at his captors. Two of the three broke off, gripping his arms with iron force and shoving them back into the mattress.<p>

"It would be better for all those concerned if you did not live to stand trial." The third one informed him, voice carefully blank. Sasuke eyes narrowed in fury as the man slowly drew his katana from its sheathe on his back. Aiming the glimmering point at the Last Uchiha, the man intoned solemnly.

"All for Konoha."

Then the katana lanced down, fire sliding into his flesh. Sasuke's eyes widened in pain, a muffled groan echoing from his throat. The man cocked his head at the sound before withdrawing the blade and stabbing forward.

Again and again, hot pain streamed across his mind. Losing count after the fifth stab, the world went dark. Sasuke heard the faint sigh of "It is done." Before the hands clenching his arms released him. The taste of blood was one the back of his tongue.

His mind skittered away into oblivion.

* * *

><p><em>He met her under the moonlight.<em>

_Shafts of light stabbed through the cracks in the roof of the cavern, illuminating the dark with a corpse light. Sasuke stumbled forwards, legs shaking as he beheld a bed of blood. Knees collapsing under him, he crawled the remainder of the distance before cradling the side of her face with one hand. Her skin was cold._

_Dazed blue eyes fluttered open, tracking slightlessly over the ceiling back panic flooded her face. Her eyes darted about before settling on his features and slowly relaxing. "Sasuke?" she croaked, blood bubbling from the corner of her lips. A trembling hand reached toward his face, and he caught it with both of his, his hands fire against her icy skin._

"_I'm here." He breathed, coal black regarding her with a hint of hysteria. The blonde chuckled, and the Uchiha slid an arm under her head to prop her up slightly. Grinning a bloody smile, she tucked her left hand into the warm embrace her right enjoyed within his grip._

"_I never really expected to go out like this." She wheezed, eyelids fluttering. Sasuke jostled her, shaking Naruto from the grip of the sleep she craved so badly at the moment. Muttering "You're not going to die dobe." , Sasuke gave her a fierce look._

"_Yeah." She rolled an eye at him. "I kinda am." She had no idea why she felt like bursting out in laughter, morbid amusement rising in her throat. "No, you're not!" he hissed back, desperation in his tone._

"_Alright." She chuckled, pulling a hand from her grasp to cup his face. "I'll promise not to die if you promise me something in return. I always keep my promises."_

"_What is it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes._

"_Promise me that you'll protect Konoha. That you'll finish this war." His eyes went wide and shocked. _

"_I can't, Naruto!" his tongue felt unusually thick, blood rushing in his ears as she frowned. Naruto's face rippled in pain, and she coughed up blood, crimson trailing down her cheeks._

_P-Promise me Sasuke…" A burble of blood as her eyes fluttered shut._

_"Yes! Anything! Just don't you die on me dobe!"He choked out a sob. Shaking her slightly until her eyes cracked back open._

_"Heh," A chuckle "You always came through in the end."_

_"Dobe!" he barked._

"_I promise not to die." She breathed, blue eyes regarding him with a soft look. They both knew it for a lie, but chose to let themselves believe in it for a moment. Sasuke gusted a sigh, trailing a finger down the side of her face. Coughing again, Naruto rolled her head to the side to peer around the cavern. "Where's the boy?"_

"_The boy?" Sasuke frowned, voice ringing with confusion. Naruto favoured him with a panicked look. "The boy!" she rasped, hand splaying over her stomach. "Go find him!" the blonde ordered. Sasuke gently lay her head back down before rising to his feet and stalking around her in a circle._

_The Uchiha frowned in confusion before looking back at the blonde with confusion. He took in the hand sprawled over her stomach and had a moment of horrified realization. By the swell of her distended stomach to the spray of blood between her legs and the chunks of_ gore_ that splattered the ground, he _knew_._

_Pounding echoed in his skull as his stomach clenched. Sasuke's hand shook as he pressed a palm to his forehead. NONONONONO rang in his ears, denial and realization warring within his mind before his track was shattered by a soft rattle. "Sasuke?" the blonde called desperately, shaking hands clawing desperately at the air._

_Ice slammed through him, numbing everything. He was barely cognizant as he knelt down next to her, taking her hands in one of his before tucking an errant blonde strand behind her ear. "It's fine. He's just sleeping." He heard come from his own throat. Pressing his forehead against her chilled one, he smiled. "Everything is going to be fine."_

_Naruto's face relaxed in pure relief. "That's good." She breathed. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before whispering. "It'll be fine. I'll make sure he ends up a good shinobi of Konoha." The blonde's lips curled into a smile, blue eyes staring into coal black. "That's good." The blonde rasped again. Sky blue orbs gazed at his pale face with love and adoration until the life faded from them, turning them listless._

_Sasuke drew away, staring at her body before blood trickled from his eyes. Black fire washed over her body, filling the air with the smell of burning flesh. The Uchiha ignored it, standing vigil until the body of the woman and the boy collapsed into little more than white ash._

_Mechanically withdrawing a leather sack from his pocket, he knelt on the stone and slowly scraped the ash into the sack. It was a task that took hours, early evening fading into the dead of night. The moon shone directly overhead, pale mocking light shining directly down on him as he tied off the now ash filled sack._

_Pressing his lips to the leather, he allowed more honest tears to run down his face, washing away the dried blood that caked his cheeks. His voice was a pained whisper in the night._

"_I think I would have named him Itachi. Would you have approved, Naruto?"_

_Sasuke would never forget the press of leather against his mouth, ash shifting beneath the surface as the cremated remains of the mother and their son mingled._

_It was the last of many meetings in the moonlight._

* * *

><p>He woke up with his face pressed into the floor, cheek sticky with dried blood. By all the Ancestors, Sasuke was tired. Eyes fluttering, he wheezed out a sigh. Early morning sunlight streamed through the open curtains, lighting up his closed lids to a warm red glow. The Uchiha felt like he was going to die. But he'd made a promise. He'd fought and bled and died for a second chance.<p>

Get up.

Fingers scrabbled on the hardwood as he fought to claw himself to his knees. Weakened from blood loss, his arm collapsed beneath his weight. Flopping down with a surge of pain through his gut, the Last Uchiha lay on the floor, life bleeding away.

Get up.

Again he struggled, pulling his knees under him. Succeeding in making it to his knees, he slowly pushed up. A wave of vertigo rolled through his brain, making him dry heave and collapse back to the floor.

Get up.

_Just you wait, Sasuke! I'm coming!_

"Naruto." He breathed into a puddle of his own blood, struggling to rise. The third time he rose, swaying uncertainly on his feet. Pressing a hand to the wall, he leaned into it before taking slow halting steps to the door. Sliding the screen to the side, he stepped out in the hall before steadying himself with a hand on the frame.

Two doors down, a blearly eyed redhead wandered out of the bathroom. Scrubbing at her eyes, Karin replaced her glasses before turning to go back to her room. The girl took one look at the blood-soaked and shaking Sasuke before letting out an unholy shriek. Suigetsu's door slammed open, the Kiri-nin roaring in anger, dressed only in his boxers. Sasuke stumbled slightly before righting himself, drawing Suigetsu's attention. Cursing, the white-haired nin pushed past the stunned Karin to search the bathroom for medical supplies.

Shaken from her stupor, the redhead dashed the distance to Sasuke. Rolling up her sleeves to reveal bite scars, Karin was just beginning to offer her arm to the Uchiha when Juugo rounded the corner. A panicked expression slid onto his face and the orange-haired man leapt the distance, crossing it in a flash. Steadying the shaking Uchiha with a hand on his back, Juugo looked into Sasuke's room with a murderous expression.

"Here Sasuke-kun. Bite me." Sasuke immediately complied, sinking his teeth into the skin of her arm. Karin involuntarily winced, watching as the Uchiha lit up with a faint green shroud of chakra. Several of his cuts steamed closed, rapid cell division stimulated by the healing chakra. The effects of the healing bite faded more quickly than it should have, and Karin collapsed before being scooped up by and entirely silent Suigetsu.

"I can't heal it all." The redhead wheezed. "My chakra has been sealed." Sasuke straightened before tearing his blood soaked haori off. "It's fine." He stated. "You've healed anything that was life threatening." Juugo sighed in relief before taking a roll of bandages from the occupied Kiri-nin. "Have a quick shower, and then I'll wrap you up."

Sasuke nodded in assent before striding down to the bathroom. "Thank you, Karin." He called as an afterthought before stepping into the bathroom. The redhead smiled before Suigetsu snorted. The two glared at each other, though it was far less heated than usual.

The hot water stung his cuts, washing the blood away to cloud at the bottom of the shower and slowly drain away. Involuntarily wincing as he quickly ran a bar of soap over his wounds, he leaned his forehead against the shower wall. He hadn't been expecting an assassination attempt, and the list of culprits was reasonable motive and capability was not large. The Hokage, one of the council members, or a group of shinobi with a grudge. Of the three, he deemed one man more likely than the rest. _Shimura_ _Danzo_.

Turning off the blast of water with a sigh, the Uchiha dried himself off with a fluffy white towel. The towel quickly stained with his blood before he wrapped it around his waist. Stepping out into the cold hallway, he padded back down to his room before slipping inside. Juugo was waiting, and quickly wrapped bandages around his wounded torso. Silently frowning in concern, the orange-haired man stepped out to allow him to dress in privacy. The stained towel dropped to the floor, leaving Sasuke to shiver in the cold naked for a moment before he threw on his father's uniform.

Sasuke idly wondered if Itachi had allowed the coup to succeed, that given his brother's illness, he might've ended up dressed in his father's clothes eventually anyway.

Gliding back into the hallway, he found the members of Taka hastily dressed and waiting for him. "I think you should go to the hospital Sasuke." Juugo rumbled, worry evident in his expression. Karin offered her vocal agreement while Suigetsu looked to the side and grunted "You should."

The Uchiha's hand slashed through the air, silencing the three. "I will not." He declared. Continuing at the rebellious looks they sported "I cannot afford to show weakness at this critical juncture. I must maintain the political momentum I garnered yesterday when the clan heirs rallied in my favour."

"Come." He decided. "It is enough for now."

* * *

><p>"We are gathered today to discuss the crimes of one Uchiha Sasuke, nukenin of Konohagakure." Tsunade recited, the tiredness of reading from a script evident.<p>

Sasuke sunk into his chair, inwardly smirking at the burst of mutterings that accompanied that appearance of the Konoha Military Police Force uniform and the nostalgic black jacket of the Uchiha Clan Head. The room was arrayed with him in the center and a semi-circle of judges stretched from edge to edge of his vision.

The three members of the Konoha Inner Council sat directly before him, Danzo's face blank with Homura and Koharu mirroring him. He ignored the familiar burn of hate in his chest and only smiled mockingly at Danzo before raising his chin to stare the Hokage who sat on a raised dais.

"So gathered we sit in judgement: The Council of Konoha, the Jounin Commander, and the Hokage. Speak in affirmative if you sit in judgement, or declare your proxy." Taking a deep breathe, Tsunade took up a brush to mark the responses for the purpose of the record.

"Representative of the Aburame Clan?"

"Clan Head Aburame Shibi present in judgement, Hokage-sama." A man in dark glasses and a high-collared outfit replied, spiked black hair and thin moustache evident.

"Representative of the Akimichi Clan?"

"Clan Head Akimichi Chouza present in judgement, Hokage-sama." The portly, spiky red-haired man answered, samurai outfit stretched around his frame. He quietly munched on a cookie, staring unreadably at Sasuke.

"Representative of the Hyuuga Clan?"

"Clan Head Hyuuga Hiashi present in judgement, Hokage-sama." Hiashi murmured, regarding Sasuke with a carefully emotionless façade. He could see the slight hint of pity in the man's eyes though, and the Uchiha knew that it would be to his advantage to play on it.

"Representative of the Inuzuka Clan?"

"Clan Head Inuzuka Tsume present in judgement, Hokage-sama." A feral woman barked, scratching her one-eyed canine companion behind the ears. Kiba's mother looked remarkably like her son, down to the red fang tattoos inked into her cheeks.

"Representative of the Nara Clan?"

"Clan Head Nara Shikaku present in judgement in both my capacities as Clan Head and Jounin Commander, Hokage-sama." Shikarmaru's father drawled, the lazy man's scars stretching across his features as he leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling.

"Representative of the Sarutobi Clan?"

"Jounin Sarutobi Asuma present in judgement in lieu of the currently underage clan heir, Hokage-sama." Grinning cheerfully at Sasuke, the man mimed vomiting. Sasuke repressed a glare before taking in other clan heads. The man was annoying, but more likely than not on Sasuke's side.

"I, Senju Tsunade sit in judgement as the last of my clan in addition to my duties as Hokage." Tsunade uttered, marking down another tick on the record before continuing down the list.

"In terms of lack of representatives and conflict of interest in this case-" the blonde Hokage began before Sasuke cut her off.

"Clan Head Uchiha Sasuke present as the defendant, Hokage-sama." His voice clear in the silent courtroom. Asuma sent him an amused look while the Inner Council regarded him with disapproval. Chouza paused with a cookie halfway to his mouth, mimicking the rest of the individuals in the room in staring at the Hokage.

Tsunade's blank brown eyes stared into Sasuke's equally blank black ones. Hey eye tracked over his form, absorbing the way he filled in his father's uniform. The room hung on the moment, fully aware of the history of enmity between their two clans. Finally, the blonde gave a sharp nod and ticked something off on her record.

"So recognized."

Koharu sputtered in outrage before Danzo set his hand on her shoulder and sent her a slow shake of the head. Homura readjusted his glasses in false nonchalance.

"Representative of the Yamanaka Clan?"

"Clan Head Yamanaka Inoichi present as Chief Interrogator. I delegate my voice in judgement to the Head of the Akimichi Clan, as is historical diction." A tall blonde man strode up to Sasuke's shoulder, voice reverberating clearly. Blue-green eyes tracked to stare down at Sasuke.

"Mitokado Homura, member of the Konoha Council?"

"Present and sitting in judgement, Hokage-sama." The elderly man with glasses peered at the Uchiha, stroking his beard in thought.

"Utatane Koharu, member of the Konoha Council?"

"Present and sitting in judgement, Hokage-sama." The old woman sighed, watching Sasuke through narrow eyes.

"Shimura Danzo, member of the Konoha Council?"

"Present and sitting in judgement, Hokage-sama." Danzo rumbled out. His single visible eye met Sasuke's ice cold stare unflinchingly.

"All are present and accounted for." The Hokage declared. "Yamanaka-dono, if you would." Inoichi formed a series of hand seals with a quick nod, before his left hand lit up with a blue shroud. Setting the chakra wreathed hand on Sasuke's head, he turned to face the Hokage's dais. The Yamanaka's lie-detecting technique stretched over Sasuke's brain, settling into place.

"Introduce yourself for the record, Uchiha-dono." Tsunade ordered, watching Sasuke closely.

"Introduce myself?" he murmered, voice loud in the quiet room. A flare of dark amusement rolled up from his stomach as the Uchiha stared back at the blonde. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan," he parroted his words from yesteryear when Team Seven had just formed, amusement colouring his voice.

Several of the clan heads looked indulgently entertained. His voice went abruptly cold as an orange mask flashed through his mind. Tracking his gaze down to stare at Danzo, he rose his chin and finished chillingly "and kill a certain man."

"Truth." Inoichi stated, surprised at the cold certainty that rung in the last statement.

"You stand accused of treason against Konohagakure. Records of defection to Otogakure indicate you wished to serve Orochimaru. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." He stated firmly.

"Truth." The Yamanaka confirmed his belief in the statement.

"I hardly consider myself a servant of Orochimaru, considering I later went on to kill the man and confiscate his files to send them to Konoha."

"Truth."

A low hush of murmurs rose at the statement, and Sasuke was honestly surprised that they were mostly of shock. Evidently Tsunade and Asuma had failed to share that tidbit of information with the Council at large. Only the Inner Council looked unruffled, Danzo likely being informed by his spies and going on to inform his colleagues.

"You wish to state that you went to Otogakure for the express purpose of killing nukenin Orochimaru and stealing his research for the benefit of Konoha?" Tsunade questioned.

"No, simply that I am not and never was that man's servant." After all, a student is far different than a servant.

"Truth."

"Very well. You stand accused of treason against Konohagakure. Records of your defection indicate that you wished to gain power to revenge your clan. Is this true?"

Sasuke noticed the lack of question regarding innocence immediately. Tsunade's face was as blank and cold as ever, but the Uchiha had the feeling that the Senju didn't wish to see him buried in a shallow grave, despite personal disagreements.

"That is true."

"Truth."

"Explain." The Hokage ordered.

"As this council is well aware, when I was a child my elder brother destroyed our entire clan down to leaving me the last member in the village. I grew up hating my brother and wishing to avenge my family on him. When Orochimaru offered me the chance to train under him, and I, frustrated by my lack of progress within the walls of Konoha, accepted his offer."

"Truth."

"So you were motivated by gaining revenge?" Several frowns had begun to crawl over the faces of his judges, and Sasuke knew the moment was leaning away from him. He shrugged.

"Itachi made it a point of his life to psychologically torture and scar me every time we met since the massacre. Even as a child, I was mentally scarred. Having received little to no psychological counselling as _should_ have been provided to me within Konoha, is it so surprising what happened is what happened?" the Uchiha questioned rhetorically, purposely phrasing his statement to exclude Itachi's actions under Kabuto's Edo Tensei.

"Truth." Inoichi confirmed, the man's face squirming with the sense of shame that was evident to different degrees on the faces of the Clan Heads. Sasuke grinned inwardly as favour of the court swung back into his favour.

"So it is your life's ambition to kill Itachi?"

"It is not."

"Truth."

Frowning in confusion, Tsunade leaned forward slightly. "You declared that you wished to kill someone before going on to state your entire life was motivated by your intention to kill the man who betrayed you."

"Itachi has never betrayed me." Sasuke's statement slackening the faces of his judges with shock.

"Truth." Inoichi mumbled, caught up in his own surprise.

"This man killed your entire family and destroyed your life, how is that not betrayal?" Tsunade muttered rhetorically, cocking a curious brow at the raven.

"Ah." Sasuke hummed as he leaned to the side to prop his cheek on an open palm. The picture of relaxation. A poisonous smile twisted his lips, eyes lighting in morbid amusement.

"Well, allow me to tell you a story about the Kyuubi no Youko, the Uchiha clan, and the Konoha Council."

Voice toxically sweet, he began. "Once upon a time there was a very big, very bad demon that attacked the village. After the Yondaime Hokage heroically defeated the Kyuubi, the Sandaime Hokage took up his post again."

"Truth." Inoichi sputtered, looking disoriented. His expression was present at varying levels among Sasuke's judges. Hiashi was the most stoic, only quirking his eyebrows in question.

"Yet all the people of the village were confused. "Why did this happen?" they asked. So the Konoha Inner Council decided they were going to investigate the matter." Sasuke nodded with fake seriousness. "After spending a very short time thinking it over, they decided they were going to believe what was for all _they _knew, purely historical fantasy about a relationship between the Kyuubi and the Sharingan. So what did they do?" Clapping his slowly, his expression entirely false glee, Sasuke finished in a hiss. "You guessed it! They decided they were going to lock all the Uchiha up in their compound like a bunch of animals!"

"Truth." Ino's father breathed, staring at the Inner Council in shock. Even Tsunade's face was twisted in surprise as she drilled a hole through the back of Danzo's head with her eyes.

"Now Uchiha Fugaku was not very pleased with this development as you can imagine. For six years, he argued and pleaded with the Inner Council. 'We had nothing to do with it!' he said. 'You have no proof that the Sharingan could do something as mystical as control a bijuu'. 'What happened to justice?' Yet the Council ignored him, until he finally grew desperate and said 'I do not want my sons to grow up in a village where they are treated as second class citizens because of ignorant bias.' So he called together the men and women of his clan and told them that they must overthrow the Hokage. Only then would they be permitted to have equal rights like any other citizen in Konoha."

"T-Truth."

"Once the Sandaime Hokage learned of the coup, he was very eager to negotiate with the Uchiha clan. And Uchiha Fugaku was very eager to negotiate with him. He wasn't a traitor after all, he simply wanted a better world for his children. The Hokage and the Clan negotiated, yet a certain Inner Council continuously blocked every compromise they could come up with. They had made their restrictions and by the Will of Fire, they were going to stick to them." Sarutobi Hiruzen's personal diary had been very enlightening in regards to the circumstances surrounding the downfall of his clan. It was one of the very few reasons that Sasuke had been glad to become the Hokage.

"Truth."

"Eventually, time ran out. 'This can't go on forever' Fugaku cried. And the Inner Council agreed. So they summoned Uchiha Itachi before them, and gave him their final order. After much discussion by themselves, the Inner Council decided to order _in the name of the Sandaime Hokage_ for ANBU Captain Uchiha Itachi, a _boy_ of thirteen, to _murder_ _his_ _entire_ _family_."

"…truth." A croak.

Instant pandemonium.

"Hokage-sama, this is outrageous!"

"What right?"

"Completely unnecessary!"

"_Silence_!" Tsunade roared, leaning back in her seat. The blonde's face was composed, but Sasuke could see the slight tremor in her fingertips. He knew the rest of the room could see it too.

"Continue." She whispered.

"But of course, Itachi loved his little brother very much. So he lied to Sasuke and told him that he had acted alone. He accepted disgrace in the place of honor, and hate in the place of love. And despite that, Itachi would likely die with a smile on his face. Because he had done what he thought he needed to make Sasuke strong and protect him from the elders."

"Truth."

"The last thing Itachi did before fleeing the village was to go down on his knees before the Hokage and plead for his little brother's life. He was shocked to discover that the Hokage had given no order to exterminate his clan at all, and that he had been blatantly lied to by the Inner Council. Nonetheless, Sarutobi Hiruzen promised to protect Itachi's brother. "

"Truth."

"Yet eventually the Sandaime died, leaving Sasuke unprotected. So Itachi returned to Konoha, warning the Council _'I am alive. And if you touch my brother I will spill any and all Konoha secrets I know to rival nations.'_ And so Sasuke was safe, for a time."

"Truth."

"So I ask you, Council of Konoha. Whom was it that betrayed whom? Did I, in my own pain and loss, betray the village by defecting from it? Or did Konoha, in allowing and perpetuating a gross injustice against everyone in my family, betray me?"

Furious coal black eyes stared murderously forward at the Inner Council. Koharu and Homura were stunned speechless. Danzo opened his visible eye before leaning forward to stare coolly back.

"The fact that Itachi told you such secrets makes him a traitor to Konoha."

"_Don't_ _talk_ _about_ _Itachi_!" Sasuke roared, rising to his feet. Inoichi's right arm came up to clench at his shoulder, holding him back. The heads of Konoha's clans tensed, but didn't look entirely sure as to who they should be prepared to fight.

"No!" he spat. "Let's talk about you, Shimura Danzo. Let's talk about the actions you've taken in regards to one of Konoha's two _founding_ clans. Let's talk about what you've done to one of Konoha's four _noble_ clans."

"I have only ever done what is necessary for the protection of Konoha." The elder defended, unable to respond to the authority of heritage Sasuke was drawing on.

The Uchiha choked in rage. "What was necessary?" His voice deepened to a dangerous snarl as he clenched his fists. Sasuke was repressing the instinct that hammered in the back of his mind. _You killed him before, you can do it again. _

"Is that so? Tell me then, Honoured Elder!" Sasuke made a sarcastic growl. "How necessary was it for you to harvest the doujutsu of my family for your personal use? I hear cousin Shisui's eye works especially well, seeing as how that was the one you implanted in your right socket. It holds the place of honour! The other ten merely wallow in your right arm!"

"Truth."

Hiashi gave a visible start, Byakugan activating as his shot his focus toward the bandaged man. The shock and disgust on his face, flooded into sudden hostility, hand coming up to brush along his forehead where a Branch Family seal would have been located if he was a Branch Hyuuga member. "How necessary was it for you to order for the death of every man, woman, and child in my clan? Not just the conspirators, and not just the adults. But _every_ single person, including me?"

"Truth."

Pointing his finger towards the blonde Hokage, who frowned in surprise before tensing in expectation of a barb her way. What came next shook the woman to the core.

"How necessary was it for you to play around with the grave of Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage, Tsunade's grandfather, making deals with Orochimaru, so you could have some of his cells for your personal use?"

"Truth."

"No." Sasuke decided lowly. "We're not going to talk about how necessary what you did was while we sit here in judgement of _me_."

"Shimura Danzo! I name you child-slayer and desecrator. Traitor and murderer." The Uchiha declared, voice rising with every word to end in a ringing shout:

"_How dare you judge me!"_

* * *

><p>Her feet hurt. Her lungs burned and her eyes ached. She wondered if her feet were bleeding. But that didn't matter, since she was home and nothing was going to stop her from finding him. Sakura and Kakashi had fallen behind, blocked by desperate Chuunin who had likely been warned on who to specifically keep away from the courtroom.<p>

Naruto leapt around one man's outstretched arms, feet pounding along the wall as she ran along the horizontal surface. She was _so_ close, she knew. Spying a set of double doors at the end of the hall, she lowered her shoulder and charged through.

The door burst inward, startling the individuals gathered within. A bunch of stuffy adults were arrayed in a half circle, Tsunade-baachan sitting on some sort of gimmicky throne. Sending her a look of pure betrayal, the blonde knew the Hokage got the message by how she went milk-pale. Eyes darting about the room, she took in a tall blond-haired man that stood in the center who had his hand on _his_ head.

Darting across the room, Naruto launched herself at Sasuke. Throwing herself at the raven, the two collapsed back in the chair with a loud whoosh of air from Sasuke. The Uchiha found himself going from a moment of confrontation to a moment with a very energetic blonde girl in his lap. Naruto grinned in amusement before freezing at his smell in her nose. Lightning and forest and the cloying smell of his _blood_.

Naruto went from energetic to territorial in a flash of red eyes, clawed hand slashing at Inoichi automatically. The man withdrew in a hurry, watching the red eyed blonde warily. Frantic fingers touched over his face, tracing around a black ink seal that she knew _did_ _not_ _belong_, before slipping into his shirt from below with absolutely no regard for propriety or their audience. Nimble hands slid over the bandages encircling his abdomen and Sasuke watched in fascination as her face went from worried to positively _murderous_.

A hand slapped a seal over the girl's forehead. The fight fled the blonde as the demonic energy that was fuelling her vanished. Blue eyes glazed tiredly but refused to leave his black ones, even when Jiraiya lifted the lethargic girl from his lap. Naruto squirmed weakly, watching Sasuke until the Sennin carried her back into the hall and shut the doors behind them.

* * *

><p>Silence hung in the courtroom until Inuzuka Tsume coughed into her fist. "Right then." The woman grinned lecherously at the Uchiha. "Let's get this show on the road."<p>

Sasuke settled in his chair, the interruption having settled his mind. Face cold and expressionless, the Uchiha regarded the Hokage.

Pressing a hand to her forehead, the blonde squeezed her eyes shut and whispered to herself "What a madhouse." Snapping them back open, she stared down at the Inner Council with chilling brown eyes.

"Shimura Danzo." She declared. "Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu. In light of the recent testimony given by one Uchiha Sasuke, I am forced to strip you of your position due to mental instability."

"Tsunade, you -" Koharu barked, spinning to glare at the Hokage. Tsunade interrupted, face especially merciless.

"While your actions have not been treasonous in and of themselves, especially given the the Sandaime did not see fit to charge you in light of the Uchiha Incident, I cannot charge you with sedition. However, giving the order to slaughter the uninvolved innocents of one of Konoha's most treasured clans is clearly not the choice of someone mentally sound."

Clenching her fists, the elderly woman rose and flounced from the court in disgrace, followed closely by her childhood teammate. Danzo rose to trail after them, mind already spinning with counterplots before Tsunade shattered his thoughts.

Her voice cracked like a whip. "Shimura Danzo, you on the other hand have engaged in crimes against Konoha. Illegal experimentation in regards to the Kekkei Genkei of Konoha is treason of the highest order. I order ANBU to take you into custody, and we will sit in sentencing of you at a later date."

Nodding at a masked man hunched against a nearby wall, the ANBU nodded before shooting a sendon at the elder. The poison tipped needle sent Danzo collapsing into unconsciousness to be dragged away by a platoon of Konoha's Black Ops.

Sighing, the blonde Hokage massaged her temples before turning back to Sasuke.

"Due to recent information regarding the Uchiha clan and the involvement of Konoha in its destruction, I move that we dismiss all charges against Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. All in favour?"

A chorus of "Yea"s filled the air.

"All those against?"

Dead silence.

"So be it. Uchiha Sasuke. I, in my capacity as Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure declare you and your brother vindicated."

Sasuke nodded silently before rising to his feet.

"There is one other matter to attend to." Wry amusement coloured Tsunade's voice. Sasuke sunk back down, staring up at the Hokage.

"At the beginning of Uchiha Sasuke's trial, he made certain claims in regards to recognition. Thus I move that we officially recognize him as head of the Uchiha Clan. All in favour?"

"Can we do this? Itachi-san is the elder brother." Shibi stated. Sasuke pinned the sunglasses wearing man with a stare before muttering:

"Itachi is deathly ill with a incurable disease and sterile because of it. Under Law he cannot inherit the Clan."

Tsunade frowned before sighing. "I say again, all in favour?"

The clan heads responded in the affirmative before Tsunade asked for those against. None spoke up.

A self-satisfied look flittered over the Senju's face.

"So be it. Welcome, Uchiha Sasuke, to the Council of Konoha. I officially declare this court adjourned."

* * *

><p>(AN) As promised. Don't forget to review.<p>

…Did you seriously think this was going to be a chapter about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship? Did you not just see the shit I had to plow through to get to the point where chapter 11 _would_ be? Seriously – 13685 words of story content. You guys owe me a _lot_ of reviews.

Is there anything I have to address as a plot issue type deal? I don't think so. Though distinctions as to the politics of some of what is referred to:

"they decided they were going to believe what was for all _they_ knew, purely historical fantasy about a relationship between the Kyuubi and the Sharingan." - pure manipulation. Sasuke knows the myth is true, but at the moment of the Kyuubi attack, Konoha's Council didn't. So it's a truth, just not all of it.

Two Founding Clans: The Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan. These two clans were extremely powerful and warred against one another until they signed a peace treaty and founded Konoha.

Four Noble Clans: The Uchiha, The Hyuuga, The Aburame, and The Akimichi. All powerful and influential clans who likely have ties to feudal nobility.

Ino-Shika-Chou: The Akimichi – Nara - Yamanaka connection. Due to the status of the Akimichi as a noble clan while the other two are not, as well as the oath one takes to become head of the Akimichi ("…_In order to protect both the Yamanaka and the Nara clans and to protect Konoha_…"), I would speculate that prior to the founding of Konoha, The Nara and Yamanaka were vassal houses to the Akimichi. Or lesser houses sworn to serve and be protected by the greater house.

Sarutobi Asuma: Is not the head of the Sarutobi clan. Why? Because headship goes from eldest son to eldest son. Konohamaru's father was older than Asuma, so he was heir to the clan. And when he died, heir to the clan went to _his_ son, Konohamaru, not his brother. Hiruzen's heir when he died was Konohamaru, not Asuma. Of course, Konohamaru is a kid, so his uncle is basically his regent until he's old enough to take up the reins.

Translations, for all those unaware (Thanks Narutopedia):

Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu - Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique. Creates wood tendrils to bind the target.

Konoha no Shiroi Kiba - Konoha's White Fang, Hatake Sakumo. Named so for his legendary chakra sabre that glowed white when used.

Akasuna no Sasori - Sasori of the Red Sand. Named so for the sheer amount of blood he spilled when fighting in the Third Shinobi World War

Sharingan no Kakashi – Kakashi of the Sharingan. Also known as the copy-nin.

Sennin – Sage. Someone who has mastered Senjutsu, or someone of great power and wisdom.

Nukenin – missing nin. Someone who has deserted their village.

Chōjū Giga - Super Beast Imitating Drawing. Creates drawn images of animals that are brought to life when the technique ends.

Chidori Nagashi - Chidori Current, developed by Sasuke during his training with Orochimaru. By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies.

Chidori Eisō - Chidori Sharp Spear, uses Shape Transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres. Can be split along the spear at any point into multiple blades of lightning.

Human Puppet – A puppet formed from the corpse of a human. Sasori is a master of the art, and the only one who knows how to do it. By removing the internal organs of a foe and preserving the body to prevent decomposition, as well as adding weapons and defences, Sasori can make powerful human puppets. These puppets are different from normal ones, as they retain their use of chakra and any kekkei genkai that the human host once had.

Dokonjō Ninden - Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. Jiraiya's first book, and probably the only one that _wasn't_ porn. The main character, Naruto, never gives up and vows to break the "curse" that was mentioned in the story. The mentioned "curse" represents the 'vicious cycles' of war, conflict and hatred that occupies the Ninja world. Uzumaki Naruto is named after the character Naruto from this book.

Dobe – Dead last. A nickname Sasuke gives Naruto because of the status Naruto had in the academy. Dead last in the class.

Baa-sama – Grandmother.

Sama - A term of great respect, one step higher than _-san_. In fantasy or historical contexts, it's generally translated as lord/lady or a similar term, but since modern English really has no honorific expressing such extreme deference, Mr. or Ms. usually has to do. In situations where there isn't a massive gap in social status between the speaker and the person being addressed, the use of _-sama_ can border on grovelling. In rare cases, _-sama_ can also be used sarcastically to indicate extreme _dis_respect. The pejorative second-person pronoun _kisama_ is written with kanji that mean something like "honored sir," but today the real meaning of the term is more along the lines of "you bastard." Men who want to express over-the-top arrogance can attach _-sama_ to the macho and aggressive first person pronoun _ore_ and refer to themselves as _ore-sama_, something like "my magnificent self."

Dono - Originally "lord," in the feudal sense, once denoting a higher level of respect than _-sama_. However, while _-dono_ denotes high status on the part of the person being addressed, it does not imply lower status on the part of the speaker, unlike _-sama_.

Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū - White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets. Ten puppets created by the inventor of the Puppet Technique, Chikamatsu Monzaemon. These puppets are very powerful, as Sasori claimed that there were rumours that Chiyo had taken down an entire castle with them. With this puppet collection it is literally possible to use "one puppet with each finger", each of them boasting a great amount of power. However, using all of their secret mechanisms demands extremely high class expertise and skill.

Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen - Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. Sasori removes one summoning scroll from his back, opens his right chest compartment to emit more than a hundred chakra strings, which reach into the scroll. From the scroll, a hundred puppets wearing red cloaks emerge. As even the most elite of puppeteers cannot control more than ten puppets a time (one per finger), this technique is proof of Sasori's superiority with regard to the Puppet Technique. Also, normally a puppet's movement is dependent on the will of the user, there will be a time lag between the user's commands and the puppet's response. However, since these puppets are directly connected to Sasori's core, there is no time lag between Sasori's will and the puppets' movements.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and make no profit or claims regarding it.

(AN) Ooo God. I know I wrote the damn thing and all, but am I the only one that is just shaking with fdgiahdfs;ghl! After reading chapter 10? Words can't even describe the awesomeness.

Anyway, this is the one all you smutty bastards have been waiting for. I'm a new hand a romance really, but I'll try it out.

* * *

><p><em>"Ninja must look underneath the underneath." – Hatake Kakashi<em>

* * *

><p>A quiet sigh of relief blew from his nose, the blue glow around Yamanaka Inochi's hand fading. The blonde withdrew his hand from Sasuke's inky strands, sending the new Clan Head an apologetic look before taking long strides to reunite with Shikaku and Chouza.<p>

The scarred Nara had a contemplative look on his face, speaking with Chouza in low tones and occasionally punctuating his point with motions of his hands. Setting his box of cookies on the table in front of where he'd been seated, the chubby Akimichi took in his friend's words with a focused air. Interrupting him only when Inoichi drew up beside the two in order to draw the blonde mind walker into their huddled conversation. Sasuke knew they were talking about him.

'_As they should be.'_

The thought amused him. In his childhood, the raven would have been quite happy to go without the pitying stares and whispering behind his back as he wandered the village. People had talked _around_ him, not _to_ him. It had only reinforced his feelings of inadequacy and loneliness. Ironic, that now he would relish in the attention.

Tracking his eyes to the raised dais, he observed the last official Senju. Sasuke's lips pulled into a polite smile as he stalked across the courtroom to meet the blonde Hokage at the foot of her podium. The Uchiha brushed past Aburame Shibi, passing close enough to perceive the low buzz of kikaichu. Tsunade stepped onto the lowest level, honey eyes coming to rest on his approaching form. Voice a low confident purr, Sasuke acknowledged his superior.

"Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's eyes flashed, and Sasuke read a reluctant form of admiration there. The disbanding of the Senju clan into unaffiliated families had toned down the political battles that the Godaime had grown up hearing of. No longer did the Senju and the Uchiha clans maneuver day after day for the control of the village, Hokage position only barely more powerful than a ceremonial position. The death of Hashirama and his brother, coupled with the defection of Madara had brought an end to those times. She wondered if Sasuke, skilled despite his inexperience and childhood as a second son, would have thrived in that environment. Shaking away absent musings, the Hokage blinked at the Uchiha.

"Uchiha-dono." She replied cautiously. Smiling indulgently, Sasuke motion to the chakra seal encircling his neck. "Now that I am vindicated, would you do the honour of removing the seal?" Refusing to be embarrassed at his forward approach, the Hokage flared chakra from her palm. "Of course, Uchiha-dono."

Sliding her hand across the inked markings, Tsunade turned away to engage Tsume in a conversation. The Inuzuka regarded Sasuke with an amused glance out of the corner of her eye before allowing the Hokage to draw her into an inconsequential conversation regarding hunter squads.

The black ring flared white around Sasuke's neck before flaking away. Linking to the seal in his neck through a network, the seals around his arms and legs lit up as well before crumbling into dust. The sudden increase of awareness filled Sasuke, restricted chakra freely flowing again. Relishing in the renewed clarity of his vision, the strengthened smells that met his nose, the perception of the slightest sound of brushing hair, and the heightened feel of the bite of his fingernails into his palms, Sasuke closed his eyes and _breathed_.

For the first time in nineteen days, crimson eyes fluttered open, three tomoe prominent. Sharingan flittered about the room, settling on a dignified man with white orbs. The Uchiha strode the distance, back ramrod straight, to come face to face with Hiashi.

Uchiha and Hyuuga.

Sharingan and Byakugan.

Historical enemies. But Sasuke was beyond caring about the irrelevant past of others. The only past he cared for was his own, and was willing to do whatever he needed to prevent it from repeating.

"Hyuuga-dono." Rolled easily from his tongue, catching the man with a demand of respect while giving it. Hiashi stared at him in silence before reciprocating. "Uchiha-dono." Pleased at the acceptance of equal status with a man many years his elder, Sasuke decided to take the first of many steps in reconciliation.

"I would be most beholden if you would be willing to convey my acceptance of his challenge to your nephew." White eyes considered his face before a spark of amusement shot through them. "It would be my honour to convey your sentiments. Perhaps you would consider a similar contest in regards to my daughters? I am sure they would benefit from the experience."

Sasuke suppressed his surprise at both the man's suggestion that he spar with Hinata and her sister, as well as the roundabout compliment he'd been given. Giving a polite smile, Sasuke made a small bow. "That such a privilege would fall to me gladdens my heart. It would be my pleasure to accept." Hiashi's amusement returned, interspersed with a measure of respect. "That is most welcome. Another time then, Uchiha-dono." The man replied before gliding away with a nod.

Instinct pulled at Sasuke to leave as well, fully aware of whom was out in the hall waiting for him. The Uchiha resisted the urge, determined to build a few more bridges before leaving. Stalking over to the Ino-Shika-Chou trio, the Uchiha smirked inwardly at the way their whispers guiltily trailed off.

"Akimichi-dono, Nara-dono, Yamanaka-dono." He greeted, Sharingan peeking through lidded eyes. The three men nodded in greeting, Sasuke perceiving the hint of shame lingering after his revelations during his trial. Biting the inside of his cheek, the Uchiha weighed propriety against a demonstration of good will.

"If I might presume the cause of your distress," he declared. "Know that I do not hold your clans at fault of inaction in the downfall of my own."

An olive branch hung between them.

Nodding slowly, Chouza extended a slow hand. Sasuke took it immediately, gripping the man with equal force. Too strong would show ignorant bravado, too weak cowardice. A smile curled the Akimichi's lips, and Sasuke knew he'd passed. "Address me as Chouza, if you prefer."

"Chouza-san." The Uchiha tested, before returning. "Sasuke is fine." The Yamanaka and the Nara were quick to follow the Noble Clan Head, solemnly shaking Sasuke's hand. Drawing their hands back the four regarded each other before Sasuke spoke up.

"Chouza-san, would you be so kind as to ask your son what time he would prefer to enjoy a meal together?" The grin that spread across the man's face churned amusement in the Uchiha's gut. It appeared the way to an Akimichi's heart was through their stomachs. Wisely, Sasuke refrained from mentioning that it had ben Chouji to invite him first _prior_ to the trial.

No need to remind the man of his son's political choices the day before.

The Akimichi offered his agreement, for which Sasuke offered his thanks before spinning on his heel. The wait was maddening, and he had no desire to prolong their separation. Inoichi stared at the teen in his deceased father's uniform before the professional interrogator called out.

"Sasuke-san. In my line of work I have participated in many cases where your father was a prominent presence. Fugaku was a hard man, but a good one. None of us blame him for the choices he made. I think I would've done the same."

Twin starbursts pinned the blonde man, spinning with a myriad of emotions before softening.

"Thank you. I'm sure he would have been… grateful to hear that."

The Sasuke that had left Konoha had been cool and handsome, with an air of confidence.

The Sasuke that returned was powerful and striking, lethal grace written into every movement.

Or so Sakura thought, watching him glide forth from the courtroom vindicated. Sharingan eyes pierced through her, chilling her before settling on Kakashi. The silvery haired man rose from the bench they were seated on, limping over to the Uchiha.

"So I see you came back." The Hatake stated flatly, looking carefully at the raven. Sakura frowned inwardly. What was wrong with their teacher? Didn't he see that Sasuke-kun was finally home?

Grunting "Hn.", Sasuke stared back at Kakashi before extending his hand forward. Regarding the proffered handshake with a blank expression, the jounin shook his head with exasperation before seizing the hand and pulling. Stumbling forward, Sasuke froze as his former teacher caught him with a hug.

"You Uchiha are all idiots, I swear." Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "Don't be a stranger Sasuke." The shock on the raven's face faded before he gingerly returned the older man's embrace. The two released each other after a moment, and Kakashi smiled.

Then he slapped the back of Sasuke's head.

"Run off like that again and I'll have to kick your head in. Team Seven does nothing by halves, but even we can't protect you from your own stupidity." The Uchiha made a disgruntled face.

"Sasuke-kun." A soft voice interrupted the two, and Sasuke turned to face the pink-haired medic. "Sakura." He answered blandly, attempting to reconcile the nervous girl before him with the hateful woman he had grown used to.

Sakura bit her lip before throwing her arms around him. Hands coming up automatically to push her away, Sasuke's hand stopped at the sound of a sniffle. "I was really worried you'd die or get hurt or never come home…" the girl rambled. With a sigh, the Uchiha hugged the Haruno back. "It's fine now," he mumbled. Drawing back, Sakura gave the boy a watery smile.

Then she punched him in the gut.

"You absolute idiot!" she shrieked as he doubled over, gasping as her fist irritated his hidden wounds. Sakura continued to berate him, vocabulary growing fouler. "What sort of crazy asshole runs off to a snake pedophile that wants his body, huh?" She ended with a murderous look. "Pull that sort of crap again and I'll personally make sure you never get around to the _reviving_ your clan part of your life!" Sasuke winced at the threat of castration, straightening to give the medic a strained grin. Crossing her arms, Sakura looked to the side and pouted.

Following her gaze, Sasuke found Naruto curled up sleeping on the bench. Jiraiya lounged against the wall beside her, watching Team Seven's antics with amusement. "She pretty much carried us the last leg here," Kakashi piped up. "The only thing that really keep her going in the end was desperate energy."

"Kyuubi chakra." Sasuke murmured, carelessly expressing his knowledge of what was still technically a secret in Konoha. Dismissing the knowledge as acquired from Orochimaru, Kakashi and Sakura witnessed in fascination as the Uchiha drifted the distance to the blonde, crouching down beside her. A tender expression they'd never seen on his features before flashed across his face.

In that moment, Sakura knew she'd lost any chance she had of gaining Sasuke's heart. If she'd ever had a chance at all, to the competitor she'd never known she had.

Trailing a slow finger down a whiskered cheek, Sasuke smirked before pinching her nose. A long moment passed, before sky blues fluttered open and regarded him with annoyance. One tired hand came up to slap his grip away. "Once a bastard, always a bastard I guess."

"Maybe, but I'm _your_ bastard." Sasuke purred huskily, and Naruto's face flared red as a tomato. Jiraiya choked with laughter as the jinchuuriki shot into a sitting position. "Don't say weird shit like that, teme!" she squeaked. Sakura and Kakashi merely looked confused, not having been close enough to hear the Uchiha's low statement.

Smirking with amusement, the Uchiha rose to his feet before extending his hand to her. "Easy there Takuo," the Sennin whispered, referencing one of his fictional protagonists from Icha Icha. A light dusting of pink lit up Sasuke's pale cheeks, and Jiraiya roared with laughter. "Well would you look at that! Here's a fan I never knew I had." Naruto scowled at the elder man, blush subsiding before she took Sasuke's hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. The Uchiha squeezed her hand before dropping it, sparking another blush from her.

Sasuke turned away to engage the Sennin in a conversation regarding prisoners that Naruto tuned out. Her hammering heart slowly calmed, flush fading away. The blonde regarded the Uchiha through half lidded eyes, taking in the mannerisms that had changed during his time away. Feeling eyes on him, crimson Sharingan darted to met her gaze. The Uchiha gave a cocky smirk, tongue darting out to moisten apparently dry lips before he focused back on Jiraiya.

Her ears felt uncomfortably warm, and Naruto repressed a scowl. If she didn't know better, she would have said the bastard was _flirting_ with her. Maybe he was? She wondered before pushing the thought away. No. Not her. Not a _jinchuuriki_. Sasuke was just being his usual bastard best friend self, teasing her.

"I'll need to go back and pick up the rest of my team." Shook her from her thoughts. "What?" Naruto blinked. "We're right here Sasuke. Are you blind now?" Regret flashed across Sasuke's face as he remembered that his nearly blind brother was still wandering the wilderness with no idea that he could come home.

"No, usuratonkachi. Not Team Seven." The Uchiha replied distantly.

"My _other_ team."

The fear of being replaced was remarkably similar to the feeling of curdled milk in her gut.

* * *

><p>"Wait here." Sasuke ordered, holding his palm up to the rest of Team Seven. Naruto scowled rebelliously. "Why? You got something to hide? Or do you just want to have a private moment with your <em>team<em>?" Looking at the blonde in surprise, Sasuke took in her biting lip and slightly flared nostrils thoughtfully. _'Jealousy'_ he realized, and smiled indulgently.

"No." Sasuke pinched a whiskered cheek, making the girl frown even more. "I simply have to ensure they're on their best behaviour when they meet my nakama." Giving Sasuke a brilliant smile at the label, Sakura grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and pulled her out of Sasuke's personal bubble. Soothed at the implication of being more important, the blonde allowed her to. Kakashi simply turned another page in his Icha Icha novel, looking indifferent, but Sasuke easily caught the way the man's eye crinkled into a smile.

Turning the handle, he stepped into the bricked house that had been his halfway point from ANBU prison to the courtroom in the basement of the Hokage's Tower. The door shut quietly behind him, and Sasuke drifted down the hallway in search of his errant teammates.

Suigetsu found him first, grinning at the sight of his activated Sharingan. "You magnificent bastard!" the Kiri-nin shouted, punching him in the arm. "I should have believed that you knew what you were doing."

"That hurts Suigetsu." Sasuke deadpanned. "Don't you have more faith in your 'dear leader'?" Snorting wordlessly in reply, the teen fell in behind the Uchiha as Sasuke continued his search. Sliding open the door of the library, the raven frowned at the sight of an anxiously bouncing Karin and a worried Juugo. The two were locked in a whispered debate until Sasuke cleared his throat. Spinning to the door in shock, the two stared at him.

"He lives!" Suigetsu declared dramatically, motioning to Sasuke exaggeratedly. "Shut up!" the redhead shouted back, readjusted her glasses and composing herself. Rising to his feet, Juugo smiled at the two before crossing the room. Rumbling "It's good to know that you came out alright.", the orange-haired teen came up beside him.

"It is." Sasuke agreed, before lighting up his fingers with a soft blue glow of chakra. Suigetsu blinked, "Wha?" Then Sasuke was poking his fingers into the Kiri-nin's throat. The chakra seal shattered, and Suigetsu burst into water. Drawing the liquid into a tight puddle, Suigetsu drew himself back up into solid form with a wince. "Did you have to do it like that?" he complained.

Grunting in reply, Sasuke turned chakra wreathed fingers on Juugo and devastated his chakra seal with more care. It would be counterproductive to damage the orange tattoos that gave Juugo a measure of control. Even if Sasuke didn't think he _could_ damage them considering his current lack of fuuinjutsu knowledge. Juugo hummed gratefully as sensation filled him, deadening senses resurrecting.

"Do me now, Sasuke-kun!" Karin pleaded, offering up her sealed neck to his shining fingers. "Yes, Sasuke-kun," Suigetsu crooned. "_Do me_." The redhead choked at the insinuation, kicking her foot at the white haired teen's groin. the Kiri-nin jumped back, covering his precious parts before Sasuke's fist drove through his face. Suigetsu exploded back into water, and Sasuke turned back to Karin and gave her a tap.

As the seal broke, Karin fiddled with her hands before giving Sasuke a determined glance. "I think you should bite me again, Sasuke. Or at least go to the hospital." Reforming quickly, the Hozuki nodded seriously. Juugo set his hand on Sasuke's shoulder in silent agreement.

"No." Sasuke denied instantly, and Suigetsu glared. "Stop being such a proud prick and just go. So what if someone got the drop on you? It happens to the best of us." Crimson eyes blinked before Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Jerking his head back in the direction of the hall, the Uchiha ordered shortly "Come."

Stalking back through the halls, Sasuke directed them towards the room he had stayed in. Conversationally, he began "I must admit that I have had time to think about this. Too many odd coincidences have lined up for me to ignore it any longer." Stopping before the bedroom door, he spun to pin them with icy eyes.

"This is your last chance to turn back and forget about what happened this morning. Politics is a dirty business, and I won't hold it against you if you decide you'd rather not be involved."

"Sasuke." Karin rolled her eyes. "Besides Juugo, we're all _shinobi_. Hired killers. You'd be hard pressed to find a dirtier business."

"Shinobi politics, perhaps." The Uchiha muttered, but allowed the matter to drop. Pushing the door open, Sasuke padded into the room and crouched down next to one of the dried puddles of blood that crusted the floor. Juugo frowned, disappointed that he had failed to protect his teammate.

Extending the index and pointer fingers of his right hand, Sasuke brought a star to life at the end of his fingertips. The tightly leashed electrical energy chirped, straining for freedom. Smiling grimly at his masterful display of nature manipulation, the Uchiha touched the electric star to the crusted fluid and _released_.

Lightning arced forth, discharging across the puddle in bright streams. Reaching the end, the lightning bounced back, forking at random points in the crust. Back and forth, the electricity discharge until its form of energy dissipated. The other three members of Taka watched in awe as Sasuke leaned back on his haunches, running an errant hand through his bangs.

"There is a metal," Sasuke began, drawing on the not-so-useless tidbits of knowledge he had gained as Hokage. "That they mine in Kaminari no Kuni. It is renowned as highly chakra conductive, and especially conducting to lightning chakra. " Suigetsu shifted from foot to foot, sending Sasuke an annoyed glower. "Get to the point." He moaned. "I don't have all day." Staring back with an expressionless mien, Sasuke sent his Sharingan into a slow, intimidating spin. Subsiding with a mutter, Suigetsu folded his arms.

Sasuke calmly continued "Because of its valuable lightning chakra conduction, use of this metal in standard issue ANBU tanto has risen in Kumogakure and Iwagakure. Being natural lightning users, it allows Kumo-nin to rely on their strength. And being lacking in lightning users, it allows Iwagakure to cover a weakness."

Scrapping a sample from the dried crimson puddle, Sasuke rubbed the blood between his fingers until it crumbled into red dust. "However, while hard, this metal is extremely brittle. In order to get around this, blades that are forged with the metal in them are often alloys. Partially the conductor and partially a more flexible, softer metal. Despite this, they tend to leave a detectable residue in the body of one wounded by them."

"So you're saying that the ones behind the assassination attempt were Iwagakure or Kumogakure?" Juugo questioned, focused on the bloody smear on the hardwood. Sasuke's lips twitched. "Would they state "All for Konoha" as they stabbed me if they were?"

"If they were trying to frame Konoha, they would." Karin responded shrewdly. "So they would." Sasuke allowed. "But allow me to point something else out to you:"

"I was stabbed no more or less than _seven_ times, by men that are highly trained _killers_. My living speaks not of their failure, but of their _success_. How else would I have survived seven apparently random stabs, unless they wanted me to?"

Suigetsu scratched the side of his head, narrowing his eyes at the Uchiha. "They could have been trying to scare you out of Konoha. If you thought that the village was seriously trying to kill you, you would've gotten the hell out. And _most_ Hidden Villages are greedy for kekkei genkei."

"Kiri being the exception a lot of the time," Sasuke goaded back, watching Suigetsu's wordless snarl. It was a pity the teen was so loyal to Kirigakure. Sasuke knew he would have been a valuable ally if he would have been willing to stay in Konoha. "In any case, something my sensei once taught me comes to mind:"

"Look underneath the underneath." Sasuke quoted. "The quintessential question of politics is _who_ _benefits_? What party would have benefited had I burst into the courtroom with wild accusations of attempted assassinations by Konoha?"

Rising to his feet, Sasuke turned to face the rest of Taka. His Sharingan began to spin faster and faster, setting a wild pace. "Attempting to accuse Konoha of assassination would reflect badly on me. I would appear little more than a confused, arrogant, petulant child. It would have been a simple task to convince the council that I needed to be taken in hand. For my own _protection_, of course."

Sasuke's smirk was poisonous. "And if after launching an investigation, it was deemed my life was under foreign threat, it would be prudent to attempt to force me to produce children for the village. The Sharingan is now an extremely endangered kekkei genkei. I am likely the only one in the world left that is able to propagate it."

"So in the end, who is it that would benefit from having me placed under their thumb, turning me into a breeder of weapons for the sake of the village?" The Uchiha stated rhetorically. "I would theorize that the Inner Council, or Shimura Danzo in specific, was behind this particular plot."

"So that's why you refused to go to the hospital!" Juugo breathed, orange irises trained on Sasuke. The Uchiha shrugged in reply. "In actually, I didn't think of it in those terms. I might have been slightly delirious, to simply dismiss it as a failed attempt at first."

Drawling "So you… just didn't want to go to the hospital?", Karin rolled her eyes. "Damn men, always having to show off their macho egos. Can't show a human weakness, oh _no_." the redhead moaned sarcastically. "Well anyway, there's no reason why you can't go now."

"There is. Hospitals lead to questions. 'How did this happen?'" Shaking his head, Sasuke growled "I can't afford that now. Furthermore," he smirked "It would be investigated and the village would likely conclude it was an external plot by Kumogakure. They have always been covetous of our doujutsu kekkei genkai."

Scuffing a foot on the floor, Sasuke gazed down at his crusted blood. "No." he decided. "We speak of this to no one."

"Now someone grab a towel, and we'll clean up this mess." The new Clan Head ordered.

"Only if you bite me first, you stubborn man." Karin retorted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Killer B. has been captured!"<em>

_The door burst inward, startling those gathered within. The man's message settled in their minds and the Raikage rose to his feet with a roar of rage._

"_Where?" the dark man demanded._

"_He was taken from his hiding place in Nami no Kuni! We don't know where he was taken!"_

_The Raikage cursed, slamming a fist down on his desk in rage. The wood shattered, splinters filling the air. A low moan of voices hummed._

"_The war is lost…"_

"_We're doomed…"_

"_I can't believe it…"_

_The new Tsuchikage strode across the room, followed closely by the other Kage. The five began to mutter among themselves. Each attempted to theorize a new hiding spot where Tobi might have taken the last jinchuuriki._

_They couldn't allow him to unseal the Hachibi. It would be the end of everything._

_Unnoticed and unmissed, a pale raven shadows drifted silently through the open door._

_He knew Tobi enjoyed grandiose gestures._

_He knew Tobi enjoyed causing pain._

_He knew Tobi enjoyed manipulation._

_He knew where Tobi was._

_Uchiha Sasuke had a meeting with destiny._

_And no one was going to get in the way of his one final vengeance._

* * *

><p>Tsunade sunk into her chair, pulling out a bottle of Sake and drinking directly from it. Slamming the bottle to the desk, the Hokage pressed a palm to her aching forehead and sucked in a calming breath.<p>

"Uchiha is good at what he does, you have to admit, Tsunade-hime." A voice drawled from the open window.

"How many times have told you Jiraiya, to stop calling me that!" the blonde hissed, sending a boiling glare at the Sennin sitting on the windowsill. The man chuckled before stepping fully inside. A slow expression of pity grew on Jiraiya's face.

"I have to say, Tsunade. You really did yourself in for this one."

"Don't even remind me," she groaned, knocking back another gulp of her rice wine. Jiraiya crossed the room, gingerly taking the chair across from the Hokage and swiped the bottle from her. Taking a swig of his own, the man set the bottle firmly on the table and threaded his fingers.

"It was really short-sighted of you to try and keep Naruto out of this. What did you think she was going to do when she got back and found out Sasuke has been cooling his heels in prison for weeks?"

Her hand itched to wrap back around the bottle and bring her another mouthful. The stern glare Jiraiya send her kept her hand at bay. When the Sennin got serious, he got _serious_. And even being herself a Sennin did not give Tsunade immunity to his intimidation.

"I just thought that she'd be so happy and distracted he was back to even remember to ask about that for a long while." The blonde admitted, palming her face. "I still don't even know why you bothered to hide it in the first place." Jiraiya confessed, peering at her curiously.

Waving a hand at him, Tsunade answered exasperatedly "I thought it would have been obvious. That girl would have been in here day in and day out pushing me to just let him walk. And knowing her, she would've convinced me to do it!"

"Speaking of 'walking'…" Jiraiya trailed, tracking dark eyes over her tired face. "What do you think about what happened back there?" Tsunade laughed bitterly. "What part? Uchiha's sensationalism? Sarutobi-sensei 's secrets? The way Sasuke forced himself into the favour of several clan heads right after? Or do you mean the way Danzo just bent over and took it like a little bitch?"

Snorting with amusement, Jiraiya's red tear track tattoos crinkled as he grinned. "All of those, I should say." Leaning back, Tsunade propped her head on her hand before smirking. "Well, I have to hand it to Sasuke. He certainly knew how to play the game. Far better than I would've expected from a _second_ son. Fugaku must've been a real hard ass to expect both his sons to be so politically astute."

"Oh, I agree." Jiraiya responded, crossed his left leg over his right knee and bouncing his leg. His right hand came down to tap a one fingered beat into the side of his wooden geta. "He went right after Hiashi before anyone else. Must've decided the man's sympathy for doujustu kekkei genkai would extend to him. Smart play, considering the way Hizashi died for the safety of the Byakugan."

Tsunade closed her eyes, humming in thought. "True. And he went for Ino-Shika-Chou after that. Those three always come in a group. Uchiha and Akimichi. I'm surprised he didn't try to play the 'We're both noble clans' card."

"Are you kidding? Chouza is so informal half the time that it would've exploded in his face if he'd tried." Jiraiya muttered incredulously. "It was a better play for him to go after them through their children. Especially offering to go out for dinner with Chouji. Not a lot of people are willing to take the chance of paying for an Akimichi's meal."

Silence followed his statement, a lull in the conversation before Tsunade's honey eyes snapped back open. Regarding Jiraiya solemnly, the slug Sennin sighed. "I have to admit. Knowing that Sarutobi-sensei was keeping such secrets about the Uchiha clan is a real kick in the teeth."

Jiraiya grunted in agreement. Tsunade leaned forward, eyes flashing and voice cold. "I never really looked down on him before, but I have to ask. What in the _name_ _of_ _Fire_ was he thinking? Uchiha Itachi was ordered to kill his _own_ family? And then he's exiled right after? By the Gods, he was just a _boy_."

"You know as well as I do that Sarutobi-sensei had next to nothing to do with that order." Jiraiya protested. "I suppose." The Hokage admitted, brow furrowed. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that he just let them get away with what they did after. I know Koharu and Homura were his teammates, and he and Danzo ran a lot of missions together, but that doesn't mean they should have just gotten a free pass!"

Amused, Jiraiya murmured "You're awfully indignant for a boy you can barely tolerate." Offense wrote itself into her face. "I might have had personal issues with what he's done to Naruto, but that doesn't mean I support destroying his entire family out of biased fear."

"Now that the truth behind the Massacre has come out, we can really expect that Danzo is going to come after Sasuke." Jiraiya stated, moving on from the sensitive issue of personal feelings. Nostrils flaring, Tsunade allowed him to. "I don't think he'll kill him though. Not right away anyway. Danzo is an extremist, but he's not stupid. The Sharingan is invaluable to Konoha."

Jiraiya admitted "I don't know, he seemed to be pretty trigger happy to have Itachi kill them all. Sasuke only lived because Itachi didn't have the heart to kill him."

Biting a lip in thought, Tsunade turned over scenarios in her mind. Finally, she asked "Do you think we should try and assign him some form of protection?" Jiraiya shook his head negatively. "Danzo has Ne seeded all through ANBU. You and I both know he's only sitting in that cell because he sees a way to turn it to his advantage, or at least to reduce the impact of Sasuke's moves against him. Put Sasuke under ANBU guard and he'll be dead or abducted by the end of the month. No, the kid is smart. He'll be able to watch after himself now that he's unsealed."

"Which brings me to my original point," Jiraiya smirked. "Want to tell me why Danzo bent over and took it at the trial?" The Hokage rolled her eyes. "You're not really into politics, are you? I guess there is a reason you refused to be Hokage, despite the fact most of it is on the job learning when it comes to dealing with those vipers." The Sennin chuckled, before pining Jiraiya with deadly serious eyes.

"Now listen, what was Danzo going to do? From the way he reacted, I guess he never expected that Sasuke would know the truth about the Massacre. If he had known, Sasuke would likely be dead to prevent the truth from getting out. Those Sharingan he stole are valuable tools after all. But once Sasuke started wailing on him like he did, what choice did he have?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to respond to the rhetorical question, but Tsunade cut him off. "Absolutely none. Sasuke's chakra was sealed, so he couldn't have casted a genjutsu. And even if there was one on Inoichi, Hiashi would have seen it near the end when he activated his Byakugan. Nearly three-hundred and sixty degree vision. He would've _seen_ it."

Rubbing her palms together, the Hokage took a breath before pressing onward. "So without a doubt, what Sasuke was saying was at least reasonably true. While Sasuke might not have the whole truth, his testimony was enough to at least temporarily strip the Inner Council of their positions. They are free to appeal the matter, and likely will, but at that time they had to be removed to prevent a conflict of interest. They'd have been judging him otherwise after that."

Jiraiya chewed his lip, mulling the explanation she'd given him over. Sighing, the Hokage looked out the window for a moment before shooting back to her former teammate. "Enough of that," the blonde decided. "I hope you know what you're going to do with Naruto."

"I don't have to do anything at all." Jiraiya snorted. "I trust you to tell me what goes on in Konoha, so I don't have spies here. And I didn't find out Sasuke was here until you sent me down to see him. There was no way I could've told her before she left without running all over the place. I didn't betray her trust." Guilt curled in Tsunade's gut, and dark eyes pierced honey.

"I hope _you_ know how you're going to make amends."

* * *

><p>Naruto fidgeted in place, staring at the door in front of her. Sakura was glaring holes into her back, but the blonde was beyond caring at the time. Sasuke had gotten a <em>new<em> team while he was away. And despite being called _Nakama_, Naruto suspected the Uchiha was merely placating her. How long had he been with his new team anyway? Did he like them more than he liked Team Seven?

… Did he like them more than he liked _her_?

Slapping her hands against faintly red cheeks, the blonde silently berated herself. She really needed to stop having _those_ kinds of thoughts. Naruto was a _jinchuuriki_. Despite what Jiraiya might've claimed on the times she'd asked him about it, she _knew_. People would come to respect her for her skills. People might befriend her because of her personality. But nobody would ever feel _that_ away about a jinchuuriki. Sasuke would never feel –

Naruto cut the thought off ruthlessly, strangling it to death. Or at least _trying_. Peering at Sakura, the blonde grinned wistfully. _'That's right!'_ she thought. _'I promised Sakura-chan that I'd bring Sasuke back. And even though he came back on his own, that doesn't mean I can't help push them together, dattebayo!' _Pink-haired children with red spinning eyes danced through her mind.

She told herself the pain in her chest was just spoilt milk. Or maybe heartburn.

The handle on the door creaked, and the blonde jostled from her thoughts. Pasting on the wide-grin she'd grown skilled in forcing, Naruto watched Sasuke step out with three other people behind him. A white-haired guy with a purple shirt grinned back, displaying shark teeth and Naruto suppressed a shiver. The creepy teen was just like Zabuza and that Akatsuki shark guy Itachi hung around with.

A _really_ tall orange-haired guy smiled at her, and Naruto decided she liked him. Whoever he was, he seemed like a super-nice guy. He was probably all living with nature and stuff, Naruto snickered inwardly. Sasuke's last teammate was a redhead girl with glasses. Red eyes peered behind the glass, taking in everything with a vaguely superior look. _A girl._ Naruto's smile felt even more forced. _'I must still be tired.' _the blonde decided. She almost missed the introductions.

"That's Suigetsu." Sasuke jerked a thumb back at the white-haired shark boy, and Naruto committed the name to memory. "Juugo" was the giant nice guy, his orange eyes glimmering with good nature as Sasuke introduced him. The Uchiha pointed a finger at the redhead. "The last one is Karin. I'll let you find out any personal information they're willing to share."

Spinning around to face back at the members of Taka, the Uchiha announced Team Seven. Motioning towards the silvery haired jounin absorbed in his new green covered porn book, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That old perv is Kakashi." Sakura waved a hand when Sasuke pointed at the pink-haired medic. "That's Haruno Sakura, she's a medical ninja." Sakura repressed the urge to question why Sasuke detailed more about them than he did about Taka. Sasuke was relieved at her silence, though he could see the query plainly. The Uchiha had no desire to explain the various unfortunate circumstances behind the lives of the members of Taka.

"And that's Uzumaki Naruto -" He was cut off by a sudden squeal by Karin. All eyes turned to her as she dashed forward and seized a confused Naruto's hand. Kakashi even peered up from his Ichi Ichi in curiosity. The redhead practically bounced in place. "I can't believe it! I never thought I'd meet another one!"

"Ehh?" the blonde breathed, sending confused looks at the Uchiha. Sasuke shrugged in reply, watching the scene in amusement. Karin abruptly stopped, readjusting her glasses before grinning. "I'm sorry. I guess you couldn't be expect to know. I'm an Uzumaki too! Uzumaki Karin, little cousin!"

Gaping at her newfound relative, Naruto could only stare in shock. Karin snorted, placing a hand on the jinchuuriki's chin and pushing her mouth closed. "You'll catch flies that way you know." The redhead stated idly. Snapping out of her stupor, Naruto grinned before catching the girl in a bone breaking hug. This strange girl that Sasuke had brought back was her _family_. The word tasted odd on her tongue when she whispered it. The family she'd never known. Naruto was extremely grateful that Sasuke had given her the chance to meet the redhead, though he'd likely been unaware of her status.

Sasuke stared at the pair and felt like slapping himself in the face. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten that Karin was an Uzumaki. Dread rose in his veins.

_What else was he forgetting?_

Karin pulled away from Naruto, grinning at the blonde before poking Sasuke and hissing "Why didn't you tell me you knew one of my relatives." Because he'd _forgotten_. "I didn't know you were an Uzumaki." Sasuke replied blandly.

The redhead rolled her eyes before leaping back over to her newfound relative. Pulling gently on one ear, Karin sent a conspiratorial look at the blonde before whispering in her ear "Do you know who it is? Sasuke's princess?" Naruto choked at the nickname. "_Princess_?" Poking Naruto in the side, Karin huffed in amusement. "You know, the girl he's in _love_ with?" Wide blue eyes shot over to stare at the elder Uzumaki. "Are you crazy?" Naruto whispered furiously. "Sasuke hasn't shown interest in any girl _ever_." The look Karin gave her was surprised, before it faded into exasperation. "Yes he _is_." Karin shot back. "I know because he told me _himself_ that there was a girl! But if you don't know who it is, I guess you don't know."

Flouncing over to Sakura, Karin conversed with the medic in low tones. Suigetsu shifted awkwardly, staring up at the clouds. Juugo had long since drifted over to Kakashi, discussing the merits of Icha Icha against Jiraya's earlier, _non_-porn work. Naruto looked blankly at the way, dumbfounded. There was a _girl_? Someone that Sasuke _liked_?

And why did that make her heart clench so hard? Sasuke was just her best friend… right?

Feeling eyes drilling into her, Naruto turned. Sharingan reds looked back, tomoe tracking a lazy swirl. The Uchiha had nice eyes, Naruto thought, before strangling the sentiment. Crazy teen hormones, that's all it was.

"Okay!" Karin barked. "Sakura and I have decided that she's going to show us around the village. Suigetsu, get your ass over here and _behave_." Rolling his eyes, the Kiri-nin pushed off the wall and meandered over to the pair, not deeming it worth the effort to argue. Juugo excused himself from the conversation with Kakashi, trailing up behind the two girls.

Snapping his book shut, Kakashi shoved it in his pouch before calling out. "Mah. I think I'll pass. I'm going to go get lost on the road of life. We'll catch up later."

"A very late later." Sakura mumbled, before the man trotted away.

Taka and their new guide turned to look questioning at Sasuke and Naruto. "I'm not interested." The Uchiha declared shortly. "When you're done, they can stay at my clan compound in one of my neighbours homes."

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to go home" the blonde mumbled before vanished. Sasuke cursed inwardly before nodding to Sakura and flickering away. Karin watched the interaction with knowing eyes, realization sparking. Hurriedly, she began to confer with Sakura on the subject of Sasuke's love life as they wandered out into the village.

* * *

><p>Koharu and Homura knew what needed to be done.<p>

They understood the trials and tribulations far better than those who followed their ridiculous Will of Fire philosophy.

It galled him to admit that the Uchiha brat had outmaneuvered him. Both his failed plot and in learning of the truth behind the death of his clan.

But he never gave up. Konoha needed him. Though he knew he would emerge from this trial dimished.

In the dark, Shimura Danzo plotted to bring Konoha to peace.

* * *

><p>Naruto stumbled into her apartment, slamming the door shut. Sucking in deep breaths, the blonde strode over to the kitchen before turning on the tap with a vicious jerk. So what if the bastard had a love life! It was none of her concern in the first place!<p>

Removing a glass from a cupboard, the blonde slammed the glass down on the counter before shoving it beneath the running stream with a murderous look. Naruto watched impatiently as the cup slowly filled. Gulping the water down, Naruto refilled it with a glare before downing the second glass. Her hand tightened around the cup.

"_You know, the girl he's in love with?"_

The glass cracked in her grip.

"_I know because he told me himself that there was a girl! But if you don't know who it is, I guess you don't know"_

Naruto threw the glass against the wall with a scream. Voice filled with rage and jealousy and heartbreak.

"I don't give a damn! _I_ _don't_! He can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants!"

Her forehead felt unaccountably hot, and she leaned it against the dark wood of her kitchen cupboard. "Besides," she whispered, fists clenching. "I'm just a _jinchuurki_. I should get used to it." She didn't even know why she cared so damned much. Why she wanted to sit down and cry.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Naruto whipped about, spotting a pale faces framed in raven locks regarding her. His coal black eyes unreadable. The blonde's face contorted in rage. "You _bastard_!" she shouted. Pointing wildly at the door, the jinchuuriki ordered "Get out! I don't want to deal with you right now!"

"Not a very warm welcome."

"_Get_ _out_!"

Dark eyes flashed, and the Uchiha took slow steps towards her. Naruto drew away quickly, darting back. Sasuke's lips pressed together, and he increased his pace. Eyes widening, the blonde retreated back across the kitchen and into the living room.

"Why do you run?" the Uchiha muttered, piercing her with inscrutable eyes. Paling Naruto pointed back toward the kitchen. "Get out." She hissed.

Sharingan flared, tomoe churning wildly. Following her back into the living room, Sasuke circled after her around the couch. "You seem to be unwilling to be in the same space as me. Seems a bit strange, considering you were all over me this morning." He stated.

Flushing, Naruto gave way to his advance until she bumped into a frame. Spinning her head to the side, her eyes widened as she spotted the door to her bedroom. Whipping back around, she flinched that he was _too_ _close_. "Leave…" she croaked, being withdrawing into the bedroom. She couldn't deal with this right now.

It was too cruel.

"_You know, the girl he's in love with?"_

He was breaking her. Not even giving her the chance to compose herself.

"Sasuke, please!" she choked as he followed her into her room. The Uchiha circled back and forth, chasing her slowly across the room. He almost gave in at the plea, before pushing it away and pressing on.

Naruto tripped backwards onto the bed, landing staring up and the ceiling. Sasuke followed her down, arms placed on either side of her head. Looming over her, the Uchiha took in the sight of the blonde before him. She was biting her lip and looking off to the side with watery blue eyes. Her light flush intensified when his warm breath fanned over her face. Her blonde mane was askew. The sun streamed in from the window, lighting her hair and throwing her whisker birthmarks into relief. Pale pink lips trembled, and Sasuke stared at her side profile.

It was amazing he decided. The power he had over her.

Utterly intoxicating.

…And it was amazing, the power she had over him.

Naruto was one of the most tempting things Sasuke had seen in his life. And certainly the most alluring thing he'd seen since his return to the past.

Uchiha Sasuke was always a man weak against temptation.

Chuckling darkly, crimson eyes watched as sky blues tracked unwillingly to meet. Hurt gleamed in them.

"I hope that you haven't found yourself a boyfriend in the time I was away." He purred.

"What?" she breathed, confusion warring in her face.

Sharingan flared, spinning into Mangekyo. And Naruto was caught up in the myriad of emotions she saw.

Such a dark possessiveness.

"I will kill him if you have." The Uchiha promised.

And he crashed his lips down over her's, swallowing her surprised gasp before deepening the kiss.

Because she belonged to him.

And he…

He belonged to her.

* * *

><p>(AN) A couple of people have expressed concerns over the failed assassination and Danzo's lack of action. It's good that you noticed that. It allows me to recognize issues after writing a chapter that I can fix in the next. Thanks to your hard work, that assassination attempt gets a bit more background and Danzo's passiveness gets some explanation. I really do only have a vague idea of overall plot. Most of the time, I write by the seat of my pants.<p>

I'll admit, I didn't expect to develop what happened in the last scene there, but you guys sort of begged for it. Ask and ye shall receive.

Consider it a reward for the whopping 53 reviews you gave me. A more normal 7600 words or so.

Oh, and someone recced my fic in a category on TvTropes. Only a moderator came by later and decided the summary was too long, so he PMed ME about it. Long story short, I did some moving around and now Chasing Yesterday has a page on TvTropes. Yay. I've put together the basics, so it's free for anyone to go edit now.

Kinda sad if I was the one who wrote the whole thing by myself...

Anyway, I will check the page. If you guys want to start any sort of topics in the discussion forum attached to the page, I'll be glad to comment on any sort of speculations and whathaveyou that you come up with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto franchise and I make no profit from the writing of this fic.

Though if I DID own Naruto, Naruto would definitely have been a girl.

(AN): Wow, the response to the little scene at the end of chapter 11 has been delightful. "Kyaa" and "Cute". I thought so too. Writing that scene was great. I really visualized what was going on. Anyway, I figure I've left the **poll** up long enough. The results were 7 no lemon, 12 didn't care, and a whopping 38 in favour of citrus.

*cough*

**Weather Warning: Due to the collapse of the Kazekage Rescue Arc and the lack of need for a Sai and Sasuke Arc, the next few chapters will likely focus on character development, romance/relationships, and politics (which includes delicious drama, action, and angst?). Of course, Sasuke is never one to sit on his ass when he has things to accomplish.**

Onward comrades!

* * *

><p><em>"It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up, I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends." – Uzumaki Naruto<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto's mind fizzled.<p>

What? There was no way it was real, Naruto decided. It was just an impossibility. Because it only could've been a dream if Sasuke was pinning her down to the bed, kissing _her_! Teeth nibbled at her lips, making her give another gasp into his mouth.

Sasuke's tongue dove into her mouth, _savoring_ the way she tasted. As far as he was concerned, it had been _far_ too long. Teasing her tongue with his, the raven's wet muscle darted along her teeth, dancing over enlarged canines. Naruto _finally_ responded, awkwardly and clumsily, and her inexperience showed as she attempted to wrestle his tongue with her own. The Uchiha smirked inwardly.

They'd have to work on that.

Separating slowly, Sasuke smirked down at the blonde. The girl regarded him through hazy blue eyes, a flush evident on whiskered cheeks. Tongue darting out to lick at her lips, the girl trailed her gaze down to his mouth. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he gave Naruto a lust-ridden look. By the way she blushed and lifted a trembling hand to touch her swollen lips, Sasuke knew it worked.

"Sasuke…you… what?" Naruto stuttered. Tangling his fingers through her blonde mane, the Uchiha ignored her confusion and tilted her head back before dropping down to assault her neck. Sucking the hallow of her throat, Sasuke grinned against her skin when she moaned out and locked her hands around his biceps. Leaving a series of love bits that the Kyuubi healed nearly instantly on her tanned skin, he relished in the ragged pace of her breath.

Burying his face in her hair, Sasuke inhaled. Orange shampoo this time, he noted with amusement. Sasuke allowed himself to collapse onto her, covering her smaller body with his own. Turning his slightly to the side, the Uchiha gently nibbled along the outer shell of her ear. Naruto took a shocked gasp for air, lungs filling and her chest rose to press her breasts against him, and Sasuke grinned.

"Did you enjoy that, Naruto?" he teased huskily, warm breath washing over her ear. Naruto went red, hands coming to rest against his chest. She was unable to decide if she wanted to push him off and end the moment, even though he'd see her embarrassed face, or let him linger and hope the embarrassment went away.

"I don't have a boyfriend." The blonde mumbled, unable to come up with anything better to say on the spot. Snorting, Sasuke rolled off the blond to lay next to her on the bed. Naruto tensed immediately, prepared to shoot up and run away until she could form an appropriate response to the way Sasuke had turned her world on its ear.

The Uchiha was having none of it. Reaching out, Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her across the bed towards him. Drawing her up so that her back was against his torso, he threaded his fingers through hers and sighed in content.

It'd been several long years since he'd had such ease.

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke?" Naruto asked blankly, staring at the wall. His hand over her's was warm, but she tried not to think about it. Some things were too good to be true. "Why do you think, Na-ru-to?" he drawled back, blowing several golden strands from the back of her neck.

Biting her lip, the blonde narrowed her eyes at the wall. "I couldn't say bastard." She growled. Men were men, and maybe Sasuke thought she was _easy_, or something. Well, it was too bad for him.

Uzumaki Naruto had more self-respect than that.

Sasuke laughed, long and low. The heat of his breath brushed over the back of her neck, and Naruto involuntarily shivered. Damn him! How could he do that to her so _easily_?

"What an insane, mystifying woman." The Uchiha murmured against her ear. "Every moment since we've met, you've spent your time forcing your way deeper and deeper into my soul. Sadness, joy, hate, loyalty, affection. It's your own fault for doing this to me."

Trailing a slow palm over her stomach, Sasuke's expression flashed with wrenching agony before he set his chin on the top of her head. Arms coiled around the blonde possessively. Naruto trembled, filled with pain and agony and _hope_. "I tired of regretting things unsaid." And Sasuke breathed the words he had never taken the time to say in a future gone wrong:

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's eyes went wide. And she stiffened. Closing his eyes, the Uchiha mentally berated himself for pushing too hard too fast. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed wearily. Rising to his feet, he sent the blond a glance with coal black eyes over his shoulder.

"Think about it. I'll be waiting."

Sasuke strode away, padding feet towards the door of Naruto's apartment. The soft click as the door opened and shut was unnaturally loud in the silence. She stared blankly at the wall.

Naruto's mind fizzled.

_What in the world was going on?_

Everything had tilted. Irrevocably.

* * *

><p>Konoha was a lot different than Kiri. The air was warm. The day was clear. And the people didn't huddle in fear. Suigetsu liked it. But that didn't mean he was interested in staying longer than he needed to. He was loyal and determined. He <em>would<em> remake the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It was his dream.

Kirigakure needed it.

Looming over his shoulder, Juugo took in the streets around them curiously. The orange-haired male watched children run through the streets with a fond expression. It made Suigetsu feel slightly bad for him Just _slightly_. It's not like he felt particularly affectionate for the man. The Kiri-nin was serious.

Seriously.

Volunteering to be a shinobi was a terrible career choice for Juugo. Despite his curse, the teen truly didn't like to fight. Trading service as a hired killer for a cage on his inner demon was something he was going to regret. Juugo didn't have it in him to be an amoral murderer, and becoming one was going to consume him with guilt. Suigetsu expected it. He just hoped the blonde Hokage would figure out that Juugo was never going to be good for anything besides a protection mission.

"And this is the academy…" the pink-haired girl chattered, motioning at a fenced in building. Suigetsu peered in, watching the little brats scurry about and play ninja. Toy shuriken and dull kunai were standard fare. Some brown-haired kid shouted "I'm the Kyuubi! " and roared dramatically, chasing after his squealing classmates.

Too innocent, Suigetsu decided. The scene stirred nostalgia and envy in his chest, and he was reminded indelibly of his own childhood. With all the toy shuriken and dull kunai they'd played with in Kirigakure, before running home to hide from bloodline purges and evening raids against potential political dissenters.

Karin sighed, rubbing at her forehead.

_What are you talking about? Sasuke-kun doesn't like anybody like that, much less Naruto._

Sending the medic a pitying look, the Uzumaki regretted Sakura's willful self-blindness. It was obvious that Sasuke's pink-haired teammate harboured at least a crush on the raven, if not something even stronger. Karin had stepped aside for the princess, and it was obvious to Karin that the person Sasuke wanted to be with was Naruto. Anyone that had more than the emotional sensitivity of a wooden post could see that.

Which was a bit of a shame. Sakura was fairly nice, the redhead thought. She was smart, skilled, and rather easy on the eyes, if pink hair was what one was looking for. It was too bad for Sakura that the man she wanted to be with desired someone else. Karin fully sympathized.

That didn't mean she'd let the medic get in the way of her cute little cousin though.

Naruto excited Karin in ways she hadn't been excited since she was a little girl. The concept of having a family wasn't a new one, but Naruto was the closest she had ever since her village had been destroyed as a child. Maybe they didn't know one another quite yet, but that was something the chakra sensor intended to remedy.

Trailing after Sakura as they turned away from the Academy, Taka dove back into the busy streets of Konohagakure. Towering over people as they pushed through the crowd, Juugo brushed a thumb over the ring of orange glyphs tattooed into his right wrist. It was all so surreal. He'd struggled with the curse of his apparent kekkei genkei all his life. And then he'd been taken prisoner by Sasuke's village and been provided a partial cure in less than a month.

So very dreamlike. And so very infuriating. Juugo had wasted years of his life as one of Orochimaru's lab experiments, praying for release. The old snake had smiled at him and offered him cheap platitudes. '_We're_ _working_ _on_ _a_ _cure'_ he thought sarcastically. '_I_ _feel_ _close_ _to_ _a_ _break_ _through_, _yeah_ _right_!' Taking a calm gust of air, the teen blew from his nose with a sigh. It's not like it mattered any longer. Orochimaru was dead at Sasuke's hand. Juugo couldn't criticize Kimimaro for his choices in life, but he couldn't help but wonder what had been going through his friend's mind when he pledged life and soul to the Hebi Sennin.

Sakura pulled the group into a small wooden shack nestled between two larger non-descript buildings. Dragging a struggling Suigetsu through the open doors, the Kiri-nin shouted "Hey! Get your hands offa me!" The medic scowled before lifting a fist. "Be polite or I'll bash your head in!" Coming to back up Sakura, Karin glared at Suigetsu and told him "Sakura-chan is taking the time to show us around. At _least_ you could _try_ and keep your mouth shut!" He merely rolled his eyes.

Juugo sniffed the air. It was full of the scent of… ramen? A brown haired girl bustled over to them. "Good afternoon! Welcome to Ramen Ichiraku!" Smiling back, Juugo deliberately ignored the splash that alerted him to Suigetsu getting a fist through one part of his body or another. The waitress eyed the bickering trio before grinning at Juugo. "I'm Ichiraku Ayame, and I'll be serving you today. Feel free to take a seat anywhere and take a look at our menu." Puttering away, the girl darted behind the counter and began to speak to an older man in low tones.

Dragging his eyes from the admittedly pretty brunette, Juugo scanned the restaurant before blinking in surprise at a familiar pale face. "Sasuke?" he called, striding over to sink onto the stool next to the Uchiha. Sasuke grunted in reply, sliding dark eyes over to examine him before they shot down to gaze into his bowl as if it contained the mysteries of the universe. He poked at a fishcake with his chopsticks.

"Save me dear leader!" a voice cried. Suigetsu retreated from the redhead-pinkette duo, taking cover on the other side of Sasuke. Following closely, Sakura blinked at Sasuke in confusion. As far as she was aware, Sasuke never liked ramen. The only person who really enjoyed ramen more than once in a while that she knew was Naruto.

_Oh it's so cute! The way Sasuke looks at Naruto gives me the shivers, how long has he been chasing after her?_

Pushing the memory of Karin's excited voice away; Sakura crossed her arms and hovered next to Juugo for lack of a better thing to do. Said redhead clapped her hands and sent Sasuke a sly look. Sakura fumed at the sight of the Uzumaki checking her teammate out. Karin ignored Sasuke's teammate as she concluded that there was no physical evidence on Sasuke that said he had gotten anywhere with her little cousin yet.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Karin asked in confusion. She left the end of her question unsaid. _What are you doing here, Sasuke, when you could be somewhere else with Naruto?_

Slowly Sasuke wrapped a mass on noodles and lifted it to his mouth. Biting down on the salty noodles, Sasuke munched on them at an unhurried pace. The clock seemed to tick until he finally swallowed and spun around in his seat. The Uchiha gave her a flat look, face entirely expressionless as he deadpanned "I'm eating while I get to enjoy the entertainment of you and Suigetsu attempting to resolve your unresolved sexual tension in ways that are beside the entirely obvious."

Juugo snorted with laughter, covering his mouth with one large hand as he muffled his chuckles. Suigetsu sputtered indignantly at the Uchiha, unable to string together a sentence in rebuttal. Spinning to state at Sasuke, Sakura gaped in disbelief. Sighing, Karin readjusted her glasses before kicking out at Suigetsu.

"Hey!" the Kiri-nin shouted, leaping away from the violent redhead. "She's being tsundere, Suigetsu." Juugo advised in a sage voice, hand coming up to stroke a non-existent beard. "You need to push harder to get to her soft, affectionate side." Eyes bulging, Suigetsu glared at Juugo before splashing into a puddle of water on the tiled floor. Karin's eye twitched, and she turned to lunge at the orange-haired teen. Leaning back, the teen dodged her swinging fist and guffawed even harder.

Sasuke rose, face bland as he abandoned his bowl. Giving a short nod to the group, the Uchiha turned to face Sakura. "Remember. When you're done showing them around they can stay in one of the homes in the Uchiha Compound. The main house is off limits." Tracking his eyes over to Juugo, Sasuke finished "You will be responsible for cleaning and upkeep of whichever home you choose."

Then Sasuke was drifting away, stepping out the front doors and vanishing into the crowd. Attempting not to disturb the suddenly pensive group, Ayame quietly retrieved Sasuke's half-empty bowl of ramen and slunk back across to the kitchen. Suigetsu stared after the Uchiha with a frown, before rotating to regard the others.

Jerking a thumb at the entrance, the Kiri-nin asked the question that they were all wondering.

"What's eating him?"

Karin bit her lip, eyes narrowing in comprehension before she blinked them shut and focused. A sense of other filled her, and the world behind her eyelids lit up in a burst of colour. Casting her sense out like a net, Karin's _Mind's Eye of the Kagura_ technique sought out a vaguely familiar fountain of chakra.

Locking onto the warm and bright, but rather confused signature, the redhead smiled grimly.

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed when he woke up was how thick and numb his tongue felt. Squinting teal eyes at the sterile white ceiling, Gaara pressed a palm to his pounding forehead and winced. Rolling his head to the side, the Kazekage winced at the painful pull of stiff neck muscles. Peering blearily at a smudge of yellow and black that fiddled with a red bar, he croaked "Temari?"<p>

Temari jumped, dropping the sealed tube missive from the Hokage. Snatching the cylinder from the air, she dropped it on the bedside table before leaning forward to stare into her brother's dazed eyes. "Hey brat." She murmured fondly, reaching up to give an absent stroke to his frazzled red strands. "You need anything?" The Kazekage seemed to struggle with himself before wheezing in a dry voice "Water."

Her brother coughed harshly, the sound ragged, and Temari hurriedly grabbed a glass of water from the beside table. Frowning at the lukewarm temperature, she eyed her gasping younger brother before sighing. The blonde slid her palm under Gaara's head and lifted it into a more vertical position. Pressing the glass to his lips, she slowly poured the precious liquid into his mouth. Gaara gulped greedily, and when he finished the glass she set it back down and released the back of his skull.

Rubbing his eyes, Gaara licked his lips before pinning his sister with an inquiring stare. "What has happened while I've been asleep?" Temari looked back at him before sighing and shaking her head. "Stubborn brat." She mumbled. "Okay. So from what I've heard you got into a fight with one of the members of Akatsuki?" Nodding slowly, the Kazekage waited for her to continue.

"Right. So after you fainted, Deidara flew off. The village was fine, I guess he was out of explosives or something." The blonde amended as the redhead gave her a panicked look. "So anyway, he flew off and you fainted. Kankuro had you sent to the hospital and told Baki to write a message about it to Konoha. Then he went to see the Honoured Siblings." Pushing himself into a sitting position, Gaara leaned back against a mound of pillows before motioning for her to continue.

"He wanted her advice about how to deal with her grandson. Akasuna no Sasori." Silence hung like a pall after the statement, Gaara's face pensive. "I see." He whispered. "Kankuro is still alive?" Temari grinned "Alive and unhurt, the lucky brat." Smoothing down a wrinkle in his white hospital gown, Gaara closed his eyes before shaking his head. "Bring him to me." The Kazekage ordered. "Okay…" his elder sister trailed, before rising and leaving the room.

Minutes ticked by until a sprinting set of stomping feet echoed down the hall. Kankuro dashed around the corner, stopping short at the sight of his conscious sibling. Gaara snapped his fingers with an annoyed expression and pointed at the chair Temari had recently vacated. "Sit." he commanded. Snapping out of his daze, Kankuro strode over and sunk into the seat. Temari rolled her eyes before leaning against the wall next to the door and folding her arms.

"Tell me about Akasuna no Sasori. Start with what happened after you met the Honoured Siblings."

Kankuro blinked before glaring at Temari over his shoulder. "You shouldn't have told him already! He needs to rest." The brunette hissed. Miming a fist, Temari sent her brother a homicidal smile. Paling, Kankuro snapped back to his less-murderous brother. "Right. So after I met those two and told them that I was going to go after Sasori, Elder Chiyo insisted on coming with me after him. She wouldn't take no for an answer. The two of us packed up and left everything for Baki to handle so we could chase him and Deidara down."

Digesting his brother's decision for a moment, Gaara chewed the inside of his cheek before sighing "Are you an imbecile, Kankuro?" Kankuro flushed before opening his mouth to retort. The redhead cut him off, "You decide that you're going to head out alone to chase after two S-ranked nukenin with nothing more than a retired old woman for back up?" the Kazekage rubbed his temples before indicating for Kankuro to continue.

"We tracked them through the desert, only to find out that they had met up with Kakashi's team." Gaara's eyes cut towards the brunette. Kankuro scratched the back of his neck, purple face paint twisting as he grimaced. "Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and two other guys that I've never met before."

"Naruto and one of the new guys, Sai were gone off chasing Deidara when we showed up. Yamato, the other new guy, had convinced Sasori to back off and go do his thing. Me and Chiyo didn't know this-" Gaara interjected absently "Chiyo and I." Snorting in amusement, Kankuro continued sheepishly "So we kind of started the fight back up."

"I can give you more details later, but let's just say that by the end of it Naruto and Sai had come back and helped us beat Sasori." Running a hand through his sweat-dampened locks, Sabaku no Gaara continued his interrogation "And what next?"

Kankuro was silent, staring very intently at the tiled floor. Narrowing his eyes, Gaara prodded "Kankuro." The puppeteer's mouth pinched as if he had bitten into a lemon. "Before he died, Sasori answered a couple of questions from Kakashi's squad. Turns out that Orochimaru was dead. Apparently that Uchiha killed him." Tapping an impatient finger on the metal rail of his sick bed, Gaara exhaled "I knew that already."

"I kinda guessed you did." His brother agreed. "It was a pretty big surprise for Konoha's squad though. What really bit them in the ass was that according to Sasori, Konoha had already taken Uchiha into custody and was going to put him on trial while he was gone."

"What was the reason Konoha was sending Kakashi's team to Suna?" The redhead asked after a moment of thought. Shrugging in reply, Kankuro glanced over at the red tube on Gaara's bedside table. "They said it was to deliver a message. That one actually." Wordlessly, Gaara held out his hand for the container.

Kankuro pressed it into his hand, and the Kazekage shattered the security seal on the tube with a hand seal. Pulling out a tightly rolled cylinder of paper, Gaara unraveled it with a crinkle. Teal eyes scanned the characters written on the page, taking in the vague information regarding the capture of a criminal and a request for the Kazekage to delay Team Kakashi's departure by several days, citing concerns of a disruption in legal proceedings.

Lowering the page with a pitying expression on his face, Gaara palmed his eyes before sighing. "You have done a very stupid thing, Tsunade." The redhead breathed before turning back to his brother. "And what happened to Team Kakashi?"

"Ahh, well that's a story." Kankuro muttered. "Once they heard Sasuke was going on trial the morning after, Naruto and Sakura were ready to run back to Konoha. I don't think Kakashi would have been far behind them. Yamato insisted they complete the mission of delivering that scroll to you _personally_. I don't know why I wasn't good enough for him to hand off to…"

"It was probably because the purpose of the mission was to keep Team Kakashi out of the village while Uchiha Sasuke was on trial." The Kazekage informed him softly. Nodding, Kankuro agreed "Makes sense, I suppose. That Sai kid volunteered to take the scroll here and let the rest of them head back to Konoha before anything too serious happened."

"We all kinda pressured Yamato into agreeing." He mumbled, scratching his nose. "The excuse we decided was good to tell Konoha for splitting the team was that you wanted Sai and Yamato to stay behind a day or two."

"That was a good decision." Gaara praised, his thumb brushing over the scroll in his lap. Rolling the page back up, the Kazekage stuffed it back into the tube and passed it to his brother. "Destroy that. We have work to do." Swinging his legs to the side, Gaara pushed himself to his feet against his siblings' protests.

"I am the Kazekage. Do as I say." The redhead mumbled petulantly.

"Bring me the team members from Konoha who stayed behind." The memory of gold four-pointed stars flickered though his mind. "And prepare correspondence to Jiraiya of the Sennin on my behalf."

Konoha was being monumentally stupid if they thought he would side with them over his friend.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke stood alone.<em>

_Wind rustled through raven strands, sending them slightly askew as he waited. Blinking up at the full moon, he tracked his eyes across the sky and took in the stars. Gliding forward, he melted out of the trees and took in the bubbling brook and the wide empty meadow beyond._

_Green grass stained dark blue in the night, stretching away into the horizon. Crouching next to the stream, he stared at his reflection. A pale face stared back, slightly weary but written in a sense of hidden peace. The tiniest hint of softness hovered at the back of coal black eyes._

_The aqueous mirror rippled away into darkness as he dove his hands into the water and cupped a handful. Bringing his hands to his mouth, the Uchiha took a small sip. Delightfully cool water slid down his throat, trickling into his stomach as he slowly consumed the water. He dipped his hands back into the stream, bringing up another handful of water to splash onto his face._

_Sasuke rubbed any traces of dirt from his skin before peering about. Shrugging at the absence of any other person, the Last Uchiha stripped and lunged into the stream. Icy cold shocked his system, making him suppress the instinct for a startled gasp. Surfacing, Sasuke snatched a handful of sand from the bottom of the stream and rubbed it into his skin._

_He cleaned his body until his skin was red from the force of his ministrations. Feeling blessedly clean, Sasuke dunked his head under the water and kneaded through raven strands. He worked out any knots he could find, before surfacing and looking about. Still, there was no one. Rising from the stream, Sasuke sucked in a gust of air at the renewal of the chill on his skin._

_Shaking his hair out, droplets of water flew from his untangled a hand through his hair, Sasuke shook out as much excess moisture as he could before staring back into the trees. The Uchiha remained still until the warm summer night dried his naked body. Pulling his clothes back on, Sasuke sunk to the ground and rolled onto his back._

_Folding his arms behind his head, he gazed up at the stars and waited for Naruto._

_He would not see her again for six months._

* * *

><p>His single visible eye burned in the darkness.<p>

Sitting cross-legged on the bed of his cell, Danzo continued to turn scenario after scenario over in his mind. He still failed to see how he could retain his stolen kekkei genkai without leaving Konoha. And Shimura Danzo would never leave Konoha. But what if he were to-

The door to his cell slid silently open, a rabbit masked woman creeping inside and sliding the door shut behind her. The ANBU leaned against the wall and held her breath, turning her face away from the door. Her black uniform seemed to vanish into the dense shadows the hovered in that particular corner of his prison.

Two masked men walked by, muttering quietly to one another. One sent an absent, cursory glance over his shoulder into Danzo's cell. The elder's single visible eye stared back. Shrugging, the pig-masked man turned to his companion and whispered something that made his partner give a sharp bark of laughter. The pair disappeared down the hall, leaving Danzo and the ANBU woman alone.

The elder's eye shot across the room to pin the woman with a glance. The woman gave another peer out into the hall before whipping back to face him, dark brown waistlength hair streaming. She crossed the room slowly, kneeling down before him and touching the part of her mask where the rabbit's mouth was carved.

"We are the Foundation that supports the village." She whispered.

"We are the ROOTs that grow in the dark." Danzo replied, his voice a low rumble.

Reaching into her pocket, the woman drew forth an ink pot and a brush and held them out to the elder. Danzo took them after a moment, noting the contrast between his tanned left arm and his ghostly pale right. Setting the tools aside, the elder motioned at his neck. "It is time." He ordered. Giving her commander a short nod, the ROOT member's hand lit up with a dull blue glow of chakra.

The chakra seal branded into the elder's neck unraveled painfully slowly. The two dared not hurry for fear that the higher use of chakra inherent in forcing a faster deconstruction would be noticed. Minutes crawled by until finally Danzo felt the internal snap the signified the restoration of his access to chakra. Rising to his feet with an air of dignity, Danzo watched with detached interest as the partially closed eyelids over the Sharingan implanted in his arm fluttered open. Empty black orbs stared at nothing, until they suddenly flared red and sprouted a circle of tomoe. The red doujutsu twitched, and the Shimura felt the burn in his right socket that told him the implanted eye beneath his bandages was reactivated.

Nodding at the ROOT member, he silently motioned her to take a look back into the hall. As the woman stepped out of the confined room and peered down both directions, Danzo formed a slow series of hand seals and concentrated. Branches grew from the milky flesh of his right arm with a creak, coiling into a pile of wood on the floor. As the grow of timber ended, the mass of living wood quivered before drawing itself up and slowly forming into human shape. Colour flooded in, and Danzo stared at his Moku Bunshin. The clone nodded at him before laying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Danzo picked up the inkpot, unscrewing the lid and dipping the brush into the dark liquid. Drawing the wet brush out, he pressed the slimy tip to the skin of his clone and began to swiftly trace out a series of arcane symbols. He moved with the speed of a master, painting out and activating the seals with a burst of chakra. The clone nodded again, signifying the success of him sealing its access to chakra. Danzo internally relished in the feeling of relief. He hadn't been sure that the seals would take, or that if they did, there was a chance the wood clone wouldn't have the necessary chakra to sustain a transformation.

Shoving the ink brush and pot into his pocket he stood and turned to face his subordinate. The woman silently reached under her cloak and pulled out a fold of dark cloth. Danzo shook the cloth out, revealing a satisfactorily sized standard ANBU-issue cloak. Pulling on the cover, Danzo pushed his arms through the sleeves before snatching up the proffered set of black gloves. Pulling the gloves on, Danzo inspected them quickly. The glove on his right fully hid the abnormally pale colouring of the skin of his right arm, and the glove on his left matched its counterpart. Looking at the mask the woman offered him, Danzo nearly snorted at the irony of it all.

The monkey mask.

Hitching the mask onto one of the hooks sewn into the side of the cloak, he turned back to face his clone. Reaching up with his right hand, the elder pulled the bandages wrapped around his face up and revealed the Sharingan implanted there.

Uchiha's Shisui's eye spun into a four point shuriken. Kotoamatsukami slid into the brain of his clone, laying down the foundation for the false experiences he would implant there later. Dropping the bandages back down over his suddenly aching implant, Danzo grabbed the monkey mask and pressed it over his face.

Drawing the hood of the cloak over his head, Shimura Danzo turned and left the cell.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat on his couch, feet propped up on his chabudai and turned another page of his green covered smut. It was too bad, he decided mournfully, that none of his cute little students could experience the glory of the Icha Icha series. The door of his apartment squeaked open, sliding shut softly. The silvery-haired jounin ignored the scuffle as his guest dragged a worn chair from the kitchen table.<p>

His guest plopped the chair on the other side of his chabudai, sinking down into the rickety piece of furniture. Kakashi silently turned another page. "I need your help." Sasuke interrupted after growing bored of waiting for the Hatake to acknowledge him.

Snapping the book shut, Kakashi slid it into his kunai pouch and regarded Sasuke with all seriousness. Sasuke asking for help was something that happened so rarely that it was almost guaranteed to be a severe issue. The Uchiha stared at him with coal black eyes before tugging on the stiff collar of the flak jacket he was wearing. Feeling a stab of pity, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what could have driven the boy to wear his dead father's uniform.

"What I am about to tell you is classified information." Sasuke stated bluntly, and Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. Deciding not to contain his curiosity, the jounin nodded for the teen to continue. "It regards the truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre." Steeling himself with a deep breath, Sasuke leaned forward.

"Uchiha Itachi killed my family under the orders of the Council of Konoha."

Kakashi jerked in shock, his foot dropping onto the floor with a heavy thump. Watching his reaction with a morbid kind of amusement, the Uchiha continued. "In order to end government discrimination my clan suffered after the Kyuubi attack, my father planned a coup d'eat against the Sandaime Hokage."

Rubbing suddenly clammy hands together, Kakashi attempted to form a response. "When negotiations went South, the Inner Council ordered Itachi to kill the entire clan. Itachi followed his orders, but was unable to kill me. Instead, he became a nukenin and blackmailed the Council for my safety."

"Why are you telling me this?" The jounin croaked. The self-depreciating smile Sasuke sent him turned Kakashi's stomach. "So that they cannot kill the truth. If I disappear, I doubt even the Hokage would raise the issue of the truth. My death would negate any gain from it. As a respectable jounin, if you bring forth accusations of conspiracy and murder, there are many who would listen to you. Plus, I may need to involve you in the game of politics, if you are willing."

"Why aren't you telling Naruto and Sakura about this?" Kakashi shot shrewdly at the raven. The look Sasuke sent him in reply was incredulous. "Sakura and Naruto might be ninja, but they're still too innocent in regards to the dirty business behind Konoha. I'd rather allow them to keep it a little longer."

Playing Devil's Advocate, Kakashi retorted "Doesn't that hurt them in the long run? Especially since Naruto wants to be the Hokage." Noticing the way Sasuke's eyes darkened at the mention of becoming village leader, Kakashi filed the information in the back of his mind for later.

"Because Sakura is too unimportant to have anyone after her at the moment, and Tsunade is backing her. I'm sure the Godaime will eventually give her some form of tutoring on the subject." Kakashi nearly drew back at the sudden vicious intent that flooded the Uchiha's expression. "And if Naruto has any political enemies, I will _personally_ destroy them."

"That might not net you any friends." Kakashi pointed out, unable to formulate anything else at the moment. Sasuke's face went colder than death.

"If anyone else tries to hurt Naruto, I'll slaughter everyone they ever cared about."

The declaration was ringing, and left Kakashi staring at the Uchiha's vacant chair long after he left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Naruto was staring into an untouched bowl of ramen when the door burst inward. Whirling into the room with all the fury of a hurricane, Karin pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. Naruto was gaping at her in shock as Karin howled "What did you <em>do<em> to Sasuke-kun?"

Her mouth snapped shut, face blushing bright red as she stuttered "I.. uh… he…" Ignoring her distant relative, Karin brushed red strands from her face before calmly shutting the door. "Now that the obligatory pissed off response is taken care of, I want you to tell me why exactly Sasuke was moping about at a ramen stand after he chased after you."

"Where are your friends?" the blonde deflected, and the redhead rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt before humouring the girl. "They're setting up their rooms at the Uchiha Compound," she answered as she pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat across from Naruto. "I blackmailed Suigetsu into getting mine ready." Karin prefaced when Naruto's mouth opened again.

"Now, tell me what went on." She ordered, sending Naruto a stern look over her folded hands. "Nothing at all." Naruto mumbled in reply, looking over at the fridge. A slow smirk curled onto the redhead's lips. "Did he kiss you?" she teased, blinking in shock when Naruto's flush intensified and the younger Uzumaki shouted "No!"

Silence greeted her statement until Karin broke it by bursting out laughing. "He did, didn't he?" The older girl leaned forward and seized the younger girl's hands. "You're so lucky!" Karin squealed. "How was it? Did you like it? How many times did you do it? What did he _say_?" Naruto tore away from Karin's grip and covered her face with her hands. Karin's excited outburst trailed off.

Sighing, Karin palmed her forehead and set her glasses on the table. "What went wrong?"

"He didn't mean it. He _couldn't_ have." Naruto whispered through her fingers. The slam of Karin's palm on the tabletop was deafening. "Bullshit!" the redhead declared. "Sasuke doesn't do things like that he doesn't mean!"

"But there's no way! Not someone like me! Because I'm a-" Naruto choked off, almost spilling her secret.

The gesture was pointless.

"Because you're a jinchuuriki." Karin stated quietly. Wide eyes stared at the redhead, and Naruto breathed in shock "How did you?" Snorting, Karin tapped the wooden surface with a long nail. "I'm a chakra sensor, and I've met jinchuuriki before. Your chakra all has a different tinge to it, no matter who you contain."

"I don't know why you have that ridiculous theory though. I've seen you. You have lots of friends, people respect you."

"It's not the same!" a frustrated blonde shouted.

"It's exactly the same! I swear, all you jinchuuriki are the same. Yes, I know you had a hard life. I know you grew up without friends. But that doesn't mean that people can't see past that. If your friends can see past what you contain and want to befriend you, what makes you think a man can't and want to _love_ you?"

Rising to her feet, the pitying glance the redhead gave the dumbstruck Naruto was particularly stinging.

"It's up to you. But I'd advise you to get your head on straight. Sasuke might not wait around forever."

She left a silent Naruto alone, long forgotten bowl of ramen gone cold.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wandered the long empty halls of his childhood home. Quietly flitting from room to room, the Uchiha cleaned out the accumulated dust. Shaking the living room mat out in the backyard to remove the dirt, Sasuke pondered his next move.<p>

Stepping back inside, he slid the back door shut on the chirping of the crickets in the night and padded back through the public sitting room. Stepping into the private family living room, he dropped the tatami to the floor, Sasuke kicked it back into place before taking a deep breath and preparing to enter the room he'd been avoiding all night.

His parents' room was stained in blood, or at least it was in his mind.

Suppressing the urge to gag, Sasuke threw open the bedroom's door to the outside and begun to sweep through the room. He deliberately ignored thinking about the dark stain on the wooden floor at the far end of the room, and about wondering whether it was an aged water stain or one left from a soaking in of blood…

Shaking the morbid thoughts from his mind, Sasuke strode over and yanked open the door to his parents' closet. The Uchiha fumbled through the nostalgic collection of clothes, forcing himself to consider everything with an impartial eye. He selected a few of his father's yukata, preferring the darker coloured ones that had lighter embroidery. Going to shut the door, Sasuke paused before turning back to dig through the clothing again. Drawing forth a few of his mother's yukata, Sasuke chose those with bright colours and set them on the bed, especially those with hints of orange.

His brother's room was painfully easy to clean. Nearly entirely devoid of personal effects besides a pair of small picture frames on the bedside. Sasuke glided over to the frames, examining their contents curiously. One held a photo of their family. Fugaku's face was stern and proud, one hand wrapped around his wife and the other set on Itachi's head. Mikoto smiled happily, both arms curled around a baby Sasuke. Itachi mimicked his father's expression nearly perfectly, save the touch of softness around his eyes.

The other frame was blank, and Sasuke's brow furrowed. He struggled for a small moment before smiling bitterly. That frame had contained a picture of him and Itachi, the younger brother piggybacking onto his elder sibling's back. The two had smiled contently for the camera. Somehow Sasuke knew that Itachi would carry it in his pocket for the rest of his life, pulling it out on dark nights to remind him what he was fighting for.

Sasuke knew the moment the intruder stepped onto his property, familiar feel of chakra leashing towards his own. Spinning in place, Sasuke drifted from the room. Each step he took down the hallway seemed heavier and heavier, and the Uchiha struggled to come up with a way to deal with the new development.

He met the intruder in the kitchen, sending the man a short nod before stepping around him and filling a teapot with water. The man stood uncertainly in the middle of the room, until Sasuke sent him a blank look over his shoulder. "Sit down." He ordered curtly, turning back to tend to the pot.

The man stiffly obeyed, and the two lingered in a tense silence until the teapot shrieked with boiling water. Lifting the pot from the stove, Sasuke poured two cups of tea. Picking both up, he strode over to the table and handed one to the man. The man sipped immediately, and Sasuke raised a brow at the man's gesture of pure trust.

The Uchiha took in the man's mud-splattered and ragged appearance skeptically. Sitting in quiet, the two sipped their tea. The man finished first, setting the cup down and folding his hands on the table. Sasuke mirrored the motion a minute later, fixing his houseguest with a blank look.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

The man smiled faintly in reply. "I've always kept tags on you. I'll admit, it was a setback not to be informed by my former ally that you had been taken, but nothing I could not overcome."

Sasuke snorted.

"You've ruined a lot of my plans, Sasuke." The man admonished softly, voice chiding. Sasuke rolled his eyes in reply before sending a muted glare at the man.

"Your plans were foolish and would have achieved nothing." Sasuke declared bitterly. The man's face was blank, and only slowly rising eyebrows marked his surprise.

"I'm curious as to how you found out that I knew everything anyway." Sasuke muttered. The man's smile was sardonic. "You need to be more cautious, Sasuke. I overheard you at Kakashi's. You're lucky I found Danzo's maggot and murdered him before he could get anywhere."

The Uchiha laughed. "That's unlike you."

"I do what I must." The man declared resolutely.

Sasuke's voice was bitter, and his eyes narrowed. "What you must?" he hissed. "What you did was idiotic. There were so many things you could have done differently. But you were always one to follow orders."

Shaking his head in slow denial, Sasuke's voice lowered to a whisper. "I'll admit that what I've done has been my own choice, but I won't deny your part in it. Because of the circumstances you chose, I spent eighteen years losing everything I ever loved. It is only through the desperation of a bijuu that I sit before you now, twenty five years old in my sixteen year old body, trying to save what I care about before I lose it a second time."

Twin pairs of coal black eyes met, and swirled into twin pairs of red that stared into one another.

"Let us speak frankly, Itachi."

* * *

><p>(AN) Yeah, I'm a complete bastard for ending it there. 7300 words about. Man, this chapter was SO hard to write, so you guys get a little bit of everything and everyone. One bad review to kill your creativity, sheesh.<p>

80757 words of story content exactly. It'll be another few chapters before I hit the 100,000 mark.

Anyway, I admit I didn't want to introduce Itachi so soon, but you guys keep asking about it. And finally, the million dollar question:

**Will Itachi live or die? Vote in my profile now.**

Whoo, almost three hundred reviews. I'll take a peek through a see if there is anything that must be addressed in this author note.

I'd like to thank laFia for all his hard work on slaving together a TvTropes page for this fic.

Oh yeah, if you can't find something bad to say, don't worry about it. I don't get all rage if you can't provide criticism. Things like this particular reviewer:

_The only problem I see is that you misspell some words throughout Chasing Yesterday but it's easily overlooked. :D Got no complaints about the plot so far._

It seems to me that he's forcing himself to find something, don't worry about it. And in terms of the occasional grammatical aberration…

Guys, there is absolutely no editing process for this fic. It's unbetaed and unedited. Each chapter is posted for you to read "hot off the press". I feel that three or four misspelled words in a chapter is a fair trade-off for the speed in getting it posted.

I hope I explained Naruto's denial fit for you guys.

"Sasuke was accepted back too easily by his team."

"_The motivation about his old team is pretty different. Team Seven, even in canon, seems to be a totally dysfunctional group. Sakura, despite Sasuke running away, becoming an international criminal, complete monster, and trying to kill her, STILL LOVES HIM. Kakashi, despite everything Sasuke has done, still feels that Sasuke is his precious student and struggles to maintain the resolve needed to kill him (which is something even Sarutobi Hiruzen struggled with). And Naruto of them all is the worst. Sasuke shoves a hand through his chest, routinely berates his beliefs, tries to kill his team mates, tries to kill Naruto, becomes a criminal, decides to murder an elder, and makes plans to kill everyone in Konoha, including all of Naruto's friends and Naruto himself, and Naruto still considers Sasuke his friend. Even best friend maybe. Basically, Team Seven is all fucking crazy. Turn Naruto into a girl who has fallen in love with Sasuke too and it gets even more dysfunctional. But Sasuke doesn't do most of those things. He eventually kills one of the village's greatest enemies, passes on vital information to Konoha, and acts like a rather decent guy instead of a complete asshole. So Team Seven is going to welcome him back with even more fervor, if possible. And while yes, Sasuke's betrayal might come back to haunt over his relationship with his team, it's not strong enough to overcome such insane attachment."_

Read and review, as always. Feel free to edit up the TvTropes page. And please, express any issues you have as well. It helps me iron out anything that could go wrong before it does.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I make no profit writing this.

(AN): It was nice to get a quick response to what I posted. I hope the evil cliffhanger didn't make your eyes explode.

**The poll is still posted. Itachi's life is in your hands.**

* * *

><p><em>"Forgive me Sasuke… Again, next time." – Uchiha Itachi<em>

_"That's okay… Just as long as we can be together sometimes." – Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

><p>"I must admit." Itachi began, Sharingan eyes bringing the needed clarity for him to study his younger brother's face. "That is quite the claim." Snorting in amusement, Sasuke sent Itachi a wry look. "That is the least of it all. Though I'm telling you the truth."<p>

"Is that so? Alright little brother, I'll bite." The older Uchiha sighed, rising to his feet and heading over to the stove to set on another pot of water. Tracking his eyes after his brother, Sasuke poked at his teacup with a lazy finger.

"I killed you. Just like you wanted." Watching his brother's stiff back as he stood before the stove, faced away from his younger brother, Sasuke pressed on. "After I killed you, I passed out. And when I woke up, it was to a man in an orange mask." Itachi noted the sudden harsh note in his brother's tone when he mentioned Tobi, but he remained silent and continued to stare at the slowly heating pot.

"He told me the truth behind the death of our family, and I realized that despite all you had done I still cared about you. Your death gave me a Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi's fists clenched beneath his voluminous sleeves. Those cursed eyes…

"I swore vengeance against Konoha." Spinning the elder Uchiha pinned Sasuke with a slightly heated glare before the younger cut him off with a merciless proclamation.

"You said it yourself: 'I used the hatred within you… and that's why I failed. The only thing I did was, giving the hatred to you and making you flee the village… I turned you into a criminal.'" The expression on Itachi's face was stricken, forcing Sasuke to soften his own. "I forgave you for what you did, despite the pain it caused me."

"I attacked the Five Kage Summit, and became an international criminal, before going on to kill Danzo. Did you know that he pilfered the bodies of our clan and stole Sharingan from their corpses?" Sasuke rose to his feet with an alarmed look when Itachi went deathly pale before steadying himself with a hand on a kitchen shelf. "I had no idea…". The nukenin croaked.

Starburst eyes regarded his older brother. "I pushed myself too far, and went nearly blind. In the end, I took your eyes. I made you a part of me." Striding over to Sasuke, Itachi leaned down to closely examine the Clan Head's eyes. The three pronged sigil of his one Mangekyo was present within Sasuke's six-pointed starburst, differentiated by the prongs being straightened out.

"Hnn." The Uchiha grunted.

"Hnn." The other Uchiha grunted.

"Yakushi Kabuto studied and refined one of Orochimaru's jutsu - Edo Tensei. He used it to bring back a lot of famous ninja for Akatsuki's army, including you." Narrowing his eyes at Itachi, Sasuke pointed out in a curious tone "It enables the user to fully control anyone under it, but somehow you got out far enough to turn on him and fight to end the technique."

A flash of comprehension slipped through Itachi's eyes before they went guarded. "And you?" he murmured quietly, searching Sasuke's face. Shrugging, the younger Uchiha fixed his brother with a glare. "When I found your resurrected self, I demanded answers from you. Why did you do what you did? You promised to answer me after you had defeated Kabuto. I joined you against him, but in the end you died to bring him down."

Reaching out, Sasuke seized Itachi's sleeve in an iron grip. "Tell me, Itachi! Why did you make that choice?" The two brother's stared at one another in a silent tableau until it was shattered by the sharp whistle of the teapot. Pulling away, Itachi stepped over to retrieve the steaming pot and pour Sasuke and himself new cups.

Sinking down across Sasuke, the Uchiha sipped at his tea before setting it back down a passing a palm over his face. When his hand dropped, the eyes that regarded Sasuke were black and glazed. It made Itachi feel slightly the coward, but he didn't want to see his younger brother's expression as he broke the world.

"Did you know, that when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha our parents were absent?" Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion. "It was largely this event, combined with the rumours that the Sharingan could control the Kyuubi, that lead to the segregation of the clan." Sighing, Itachi tapped an errant finger on the tabletop, purple nail dull.

"The main demand from the part of the village was that we would permit them to study our doujutsu, as respectfully as possible, in order to determine the truth behind rumour. Our father was proud," Itachi paused. "And refused to allow this. He knew that the rumour was truth. But because of his denial, tensions would grow between our clan and the village."

Itachi's smile was bittersweet. "Chichi-ue was proud, but more than that he was _spiteful_. He loathed the Hokage, firmly believing that they have done their best since the formation of Konohagakure to suppress and tame the Uchiha clan." Shrugging at his brother, he sighed. "Perhaps he was right. But even if the Senju _had_ tamed us, was that so wrong? Our ancestors were warlike and ambitious. It has only been through forming this village that they have enjoyed safer, happier lives."

The look Sasuke gave him was outraged, and Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. "In any case, Chichi-ue fought for six years to overcome the Council. Both sides were stubborn. They demanded to study our doujutsu, our father demanded the complete removal of all restrictions and the naming of an Uchiha Hokage when the Sandaime retired. Preferably me. Neither side was willing to give an inch."

"Oh yes," the older brother replied sardonically to Sasuke's shocked expression. "Our father always named me the 'pipe that flows between the clan and the village'. He would only be satisfied that the biases against us were ended if Sarutobi named one of our clan his successor. The council rejected that particular demand quite furiously."

"Did you agree with it?" Sasuke asked quietly. "Chichi-ue's demands, I mean." Bleary black eyes tracked across the room before snapping back to the smudge that was his brother. "I think, theoretically, the idea was sound. But since they could not trust us without studying our eyes, they refused."

Tightening his bony hand around his tea, Itachi soaked in the warmth it provided his poorly blood circulated fingers. "After years of frustration, our father concluded the only way to solve the issue was to overthrow the council and the Hokage, and began to plan a coup d'eat. Once this became known to the village, offers and counter-offers began to accumulate, none that satisfied both parties. The deadline for the rebellion drew closer and closer, and the Hokage and the clan became more and more desperate. Around this time, the Council began to confer in private more often. Eventually, time ran out, and Danzo summoned me to give me my last orders: Assassinate the Uchiha Clan before they rebel against Konoha."

Sasuke's lips pressed together, the clench of his hands on the edge of the table creating an alarming creak. Looking faintly wistful, Itachi closed his eyes and quietly stated "You wish to know why I would go through with the order." Sharingan eyes slowly opened, staring at Sasuke half lidded. Itachi had no desire to see his brother's expression, but he deserved the agony of knowing his brother's hatred.

"The order I received was framed as though it was approved by the Sandaime Hokage. I believed it easily. Despite the Sandaime's desires for bloodless peace, he would do what was necessary to preserve it. I knew that if I refused the mission, I would likely be quietly killed and someone else would be sent in my place. It was only by murdering almost my entire family and exiling myself from the village that I could protect you."

Wincing, Itachi swallowed the last of his tea before continuing "I admit, that it was short-sighted of me to not have approached the Hokage beforehand to plead for your life. If I had done so, he would've told me he'd given no such order and perhaps things might have ended differently." Ruefully, the Uchiha shook his head. "I was too naïve. I called myself a shinobi, but I trusted that if such an order were given it would not be a lie."

"Why didn't you ask Danzo to spare the rest of the children? The ignorant ones who knew nothing?" Sasuke interjected.

"I should have." Itachi agreed. "Despite what you might think, Danzo isn't merciless." An amused look crossed his face when Sasuke glared at him incredulously. "Danzo is an extremist who is willing to do anything to protect Konoha. If I had tried, I could have probably convinced him to spare the children and raise them as loyal Konoha shinobi. But I was too afraid that questioning anything would destroy my chance to save your life."

"I should have died! You were supposed to kill me and our parents together! And yet… Why was I the only one! Why was I the only one to survive!" Sasuke shouted at his brother, agony colouring his voice. "Do you have any idea how much of my life has been nothing but a pain?"

Sorrow filled Itachi's face, and he reached forward to poke two fingers at Sasuke's forehead. "Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens." He rasped, voice choked with emotion.

"That was the oath I made when the Kyuubi attacked. If I had permitted the clan to go forward with their plans, Konoha would have been so weakened no matter who won that other countries would have invaded. You would have died anyway. If I had stepped aside on the mission, you would have died. Only by doing the deed myself did I see a way to keep you alive."

Sasuke stared at the palms of his hands, tracing the creases with leaden eyes. Watching his brother, Itachi relished in the agony that would surely be dealt out for his sins.

"When you died in the future," Sasuke whispered. "I was so lost and confused. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. It all just seemed so pointless. How was I to make a decision without the knowledge of why you had chosen the future you did?"

"People change, Itachi." Raising his eyes to meet his brother's, the Uchiha stared at Itachi resolutely. "I'm not afraid to admit that Naruto lit my darkness, until Tobi murdered her and the son I never got to meet. I think I would have named him after you."

Itachi dropped his empty cup, and it fissured on the tiled floor, shards scattering about the kitchen. The smile Sasuke gave him was sardonic, and his fingers reached out to poke his older brother's forehead. "My foolish older brother. You and I are flesh and blood. I can't afford to focus on the peripheral, not when I need to focus on what's most important. I forgive you for your idiotic actions on my behalf. I think chichi-ue and haha-ue would have understood in the end."

"Sasuke, you…" Itachi breathed, eyes wide. Sasuke's smile turned bitter. "It would be hypocritical to hold what you've done against you after what I did. I've killed a lot of people Itachi. I've been stupid. I've been weak. It all ended with me sitting in the Hokage's chair having lost everything I ever loved, satisfying my vengeance on Tobi, and living only for a promise."

"Protect Konoha."

Sasuke's eyes flared, Mangekyo falling back to three tomoe and spinning. "I became a jinchuuriki and contained the Juubi. Years passed as such, until the Juubi managed to tempt me with a deal: It and I would be sent back to the past to fight for our chances for freedom, and _everything_ else would end."

The blank look on Itachi's face stood under Sasuke's inspection before the corner of his brother's lips twitched.

"It would be hypocritical of me to hold what you've done against you, considering I might have even done the same."

Sasuke smiled.

"What now, Sasuke?"

"Now we have _much_ to talk about. In the event of my death, it all falls to you to save _everyone_."

* * *

><p><em>Naruto laughed. The musical sound rang out in the clearing, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.<em>

"_The simplest of things have always amused you, dobe."_

"_Well what can I say? The bastard finally cracked a joke." She snorted._

"_If you like, I could always get my hands on something shiny for you. Perhaps a bell on a collar? That way your friends could hunt you down while the ringing distracted you." He deadpanned._

_The blonde howled "Bastard!", and dove at him. The two hit the ground, rolling through the grass. Amusement chuckled from two throats, until Sasuke twisted his fingers into the jinchuuriki's sides._

"_That's ticklish!" she giggled, trying in vain to slap his questing hands away. Straddling her waist, the Uchiha smirked contemptuously and pinned her hands above her head with one hand, sending the other dancing across her ribs. Arching and twisting, Naruto attempted to heave off her tormentor. "Oi, stop it bastard!"_

"_Not until you give up, usuratonkachi." He told her smugly._

"_Okay, okay! I give!"_

_Sasuke sighed in mock disappointment and ceased his ministrations. Leaning back, the Uchiha rose a slow brow at her triumphant face. Fisting her hands in his shirt, the blonde pulled. Flipping the raven over her head with a jerk, Naruto rolled with him shouting "Round two!"_

_Landing on Sasuke's stomach, the Uzumaki grinned foxily before attacking his sides. The Uchiha spasmed, making a choking noise before his hands shot up to grab hold of Naruto's. Pouting, the blonde sent Sasuke a watery eyed glance. "It's not fair. I'm gonna cry." The blonde whimpered._

_Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha sat up and pulled the blonde against him. He pressed a kiss to pink lips before trailing his mouth across to her ear. "All better now?" he growled huskily. Sasuke felt the smile that she made with her face pressed into his hair._

"_Just a little bit." She declared, even as she arched against him. "Oh?" he exhaled, sucking the skin of her neck. "Oh yes." Naruto decided, drawing back to stare at him with half-lidded eyes, lust poignant enough to make his breathe hitch._

"_You have to do that again and again and again until it's all better," she murmured, pressing her forehead to his. "Do you understand, Sa-su-ke?"_

_Sasuke responded by crushing her mouth to his, tongue diving in to meet her's in a tangle of passion. Their mouths separated, and Naruto kissed along his face before nibbling on an ear._

_When his hand roamed up her shirt the blonde moaned throatily into his ear. _

"_I swear, Sasuke. You're gonna be the death of me."_

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke rose from the depths of sleep, blinking groggily at the ceiling. A moment of disorientation passed before he shook off the last dregs of slumber and touched a hand to the wetness trailing down his face. Drawing his fingers away, he squinted at the completely clear moisture before glaring up at the ceiling. "Water… a ceiling leak?" Lapping out cautiously with his tongue, the Uchiha tasted the liquid before yanking his hand away as if they burned.<p>

Salty.

He knew what it was now.

Rolling off his bed with a groan, Sasuke stretched aching muscle as he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. Evidently being up all night and making plans with his brother had taken its toll in both sleeping and waking worlds.

He hadn't needed to dream about that.

Sasuke padded across the wooden floor, trailing out of his room and down the hallway to the bathroom. The hot spray of the shower reddened his skin as he stood beneath it, scrubbing at his body with a dull glaze in his eyes. When he turned the shower off and stepped out into the cold hall with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, Sasuke frowned. Snapping his head to glare down the hall with narrowed eyes, Sasuke concentrated on the faint sound of a knock at the front door.

Rushing back to his room, the Uchiha hastily pulled on a sleeveless plain black hanten and drew up dark blue pants. Leaving the room at a more sedate pace, Sasuke stepped out onto the back porch of his home and breathed the morning air. Brushing a hand on his pant leg, he smiled morbidly at how similar he looked to the last time he had fought Itachi.

Raking a hand through his bangs, the Uchiha allowed his hair to hang down over his forehead.

Just to break the similarity to that painful battle.

Even if he looked more like he had when invaded the Kage Summit the first time around.

Sasuke padded along the wooden planks, admiring the lustre of the dew in his mother's untended garden. Sasuke decided that he would hire someone to care for it, considering that should have access to the accumulated wealth of his clan after being vindicated.

It was time for the gardens in the Uchiha Compound to bloom again.

Rounding the corner, Sasuke ground to a heart shaking stop at the sight of blonde strands flowing carelessly in the breeze. Naruto's expression was a mixture of impatience and pensiveness as she knocked on the front door again.

"Dobe."

Her head jerked about, wide blue eyes coming to rest on his form. Naruto took in the changed hairstyle and new clothes appreciatively before she flushed and dropped her eyes down to his feet. Sasuke's feet trailed closer to stop in front of her.

"Er. Umm. Tsunade-baachan wants to meet with Team Seven soon. Kakashi sent me over to let you know." Biting the inside of his cheek in surprise at the actions of the lazy jounin, Sasuke wondered how much the Hatake had read from the Uchiha's declaration in his apartment the day before.

_"If anyone else tries to hurt Naruto, I'll slaughter everyone they ever cared about."_

Shaking his head to clear away the memory of his own voice, Sasuke examined the fidgeting blonde. The girl glanced up at him before darting her eyes back down and to the side. Twisting her hands into the edge of her black and orange vest, Naruto bit her lip anxiously. Struck by the sudden influx of guilt, Sasuke swallowed the knowledge that this was not the Naruto he had known.

This was not the Naruto that had defeated Pein and become a hero to Konoha. This was not the Naruto that master senjutsu. This was not the Naruto that had tamed her bijuu. This was not the self-assured Naruto that was able to push past anything because she knew that people believed in her.

This was the Naruto that had just returned from a three year training trip with Jiraiya. This was the Naruto that was still rejected by the people of the village at large. This was the Naruto that struggled for acknowledgement, attempting to ignore her crippling self-doubt of whether or not she could actually achieve widespread acceptance despite what she contained.

Sasuke had pushed at her too hard, demanding too much too suddenly.

It shamed him.

"Alright, we should get going." He heard from his own throat, and Sasuke was proud of the emotional control he displayed. Stepping around his blonde teammate, he nearly winced at the awkward silence. Mentally cursing himself for his stupidity, he led the unusually silent jinchuuriki through the dead streets.

At the front gate to the Uchiha Compound, a delicate hand seized hold of one of his trailing fingers. Soft skin unnaturally soft due to the Kyuubi's healing factor brush against skin callused by long hours of rigorous training in pursuit of vengeance. Naruto stared at her own hand in surprise before wetting suddenly dry lips and tightening her hand around his finger. Time to put Karin's words to the test.

The blonde attempted to convey her feelings on the issue.

_Would you walk through the streets of Konoha holding my hand, despite knowing how people react to me and what it might mean for your own reputation?_

Sasuke's hand pulled away slightly before threading back through her's in a more proper clasp.

_Of course._

* * *

><p>Tsunade took one look at her pink-haired apprentice and knew.<p>

Sakura was absolutely _pissed_.

Sipping at a saucer of sake, the blonde Hokage dragged her gaze over and studied Kakashi. The jounin was peering into his book of smut, as per usual. Watching the man for several minutes, Tsunade noted and concluded that Kakashi wasn't truly reading it at all.

The way the White Fang's son clenched his hand in his pocket with visibly restrained force was telling.

Kakashi was _absolutely_ pissed.

The door slammed inward, and a whiskered blond-haired girl stalked into the room and sent the Godaime a glare. Narrowed blue eyes burned into Tsunade as Naruto stomped across the room to stand next to Sakura with crossed arms.

_Naruto_ was absolutely pissed.

Sliding the door shut with a vaguely murderous expression, Sasuke turned to face the Senju. The tension slowly drained away from his face until he was carefully neutral. The Uchiha folded his hands behind his back and glided to hover next to Naruto. Kakashi sent Sasuke an inscrutable look over the pages of his porn novel

Sasuke _was_ absolutely pissed.

Taking in three obviously angered individuals and one nonchalant one, the Hokage concluded that she was clearly the cause of anger for three of them. She had no idea what had been eating Sasuke though, since his tension had slid away when he stepped into her office.

"Team Seven." She called authoritatively. Kakashi's book vanished into his kunai pouch as his single visible eye tracked up to stare at the village leader. Naruto merely frowned, while Sakura turned her heated look from the Hokage mountain out the window to the living counterpart of the edifice she'd been staring at. Sasuke blinked slowly, trailing his eyes from where he'd been studying the back of Naruto's head lazily.

"There are several orders of business we must address. First of all, where are the other two members of your team?" Tsunade demanded.

Kakashi replied in a blankly polite voice even as Naruto's scowl deepened. "They have remained behind in Suna at the request of the Kazekage. He informed us our presence was no longer needed." An extremely annoyed look crossed Tsunade's features. Evidently Gaara had seen fit to deny her request.

"Very well." She offered magnanimously. "Is there anything else of note that occurred on the mission?"

"In cooperation with Sunagakure reinforcements, Team Seven has engaged and defeated a member of Akatsuki. Akasuna no Sasori." Unnoticed, Sasuke's dark eyes widened slightly before darting across the room to regard the Hatake.

Tsunade blinked in surprise before raising a honey-gold brow. "Well that is certainly fortunate. Include the details in your written mission report. Is there anything else of import that occurred on the mission?"

"No. Hokage-sama."

"Very well." She nodded slowly, before switching to gaze at Sasuke with a considering look. The Uchiha's face remained stoic, coal black eyes regarding her impassively.

"Hokage-sama. Permission to hunt down and exterminate Deidara of Akatsuki." Tsunade crossed her legs under the desk, containing the burst of surprise. Kakashi narrowed a suspicious look at Sasuke, fully prepared to berate him for going off on his own. Jumping in surprise, Sakura turned to glare at the Uchiha and crossed her arms. Naruto's reply was loud and vocal.

"Eh! What are you talking about bastard? Running off on your own again?"

"Denied. Though I am curious about your reasoning." Tsunade decided negatively, regarding the Uchiha closely. Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring the reactions of the group. "Deidara's explosive clay bombs are based on Doton techniques. Though my mastering of advanced nature manipulation and my lightning chakra affinity, my techniques are best suited for taking him down with minimal damage. Lightning will neutralize his bombs." Sasuke's eyes flickered to Naruto when he muttered 'damage', before snapping back to the Hokage resolutely.

Visibly considering the offer, Tsunade bit her lip before sighing "Still denied. And don't think about running off on your own, Uchiha." The Senju warned. "I'd have to put you on a kill-on-sight list."

Slitted red eyes widened at the older blonde before Naruto growled "You!" Interrupting the girl with a hand on the top of her head, Sasuke stared at the Hokage. "This has to do with Shimura Danzo's trial, I would assume."

Nodding affirmatively, Tsunade tapped a nail on the wooden of her desk. "That's right. As of now, you're technically free to go. But if new information comes to light during his trial you might be needed around here to rebuttal it. Don't worry about it, it'll likely be handled over the next few days."

Sasuke nodded curtly before shoving his hands in his pockets and staring out the window. Reaching into her desk, Tsunade pulled forth two things. A new bottle of sake, and a gleaming metal hitae-ate with navy blue cloth. Setting both on the desk, she sent a significant look at Sasuke.

Thinning his lips, the Uchiha strode forward. "This is your choice, Uchiha Sasuke. Will you become a member of the armed forces of Konoha once more?" Sasuke looked at the hitae-ate with visible distaste before sighing and looking over his shoulder at Naruto. The whiskered blonde gazed back with a confused expression.

Snatching up the hitae-ate, Sasuke tied the end of it to his obi on his right hand side. Palming at his face, the Uchiha ignored the vaguely pleased look on the Senju's face.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." She told him warmly, convinced that for once he had made the right choice. "I will be assigning you back onto Team Kakashi with the rank of Genin." Looking extremely annoyed at the rank, Sasuke pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Yaata!" Naruto shouted before leaping onto his back. Stumbling slightly, the Uchiha automatically looped his hands under her thighs and readjusted the blonde's weight with a slight bounce. "Take that, Sakura-chan!" the blonde pointed dramatically at the medic. "Now I'm not the only genin from our graduating class!"

"Bet you didn't expect that bastard. You and the dead last sharing the same rank after all these years." She told him, mussing his hair with one hand. Sakura watched the interaction with amusement while Kakashi smiled fondly.

"Considering that I wasn't even a ninja for Konoha for three years while you were training with one of its most legendary shinobi, that's not much of an accomplishment, usuratonkachi." He drawled back.

Covering her mouth with one hand, Tsunade waved at the door. "Dismissed, Team Kakashi. Go get caught up about what you've missed."

"See ya, Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto grinned, before remembering she was still supposed to be mad at the Hokage and scowling.

Sasuke turned and plodded across the room, making absolutely no effort to drop the blonde. Kakashi whipped out his book of smut and cracked it open, actually reading it. The amusement on Sakura's face faded to slight envy as she watched her two teammates push through the door.

Wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck, Naruto closed her eyes and dropped her cheek to rest on his raven strands. Maybe she was being stupid. Maybe she shouldn't be trusting what Karin told her. Maybe none of this was real.

But for now, it was enough.

Even if it turned out to be a delusion later.

* * *

><p>"Seriously?"<p>

"Seriously."

Kakashi stood before the reformed Team Seven on the red planks of the bridge they had unconsciously designated as their default meeting spot after the reformation of Team Kakashi. Sliding slowly from Sasuke's back, the blonde hopped forward and shook her fists in excitement.

"Alright! So who's gonna spar with who first? Is it gonna be me? Sasuke? Sakura-chan?" the blonde chattered until the medic slapped the back of her head. "Calm down idiot!" she growled. Naruto turned on the spot and stuck her tongue out at Sakura, surprising the medic and deeply disturbing her.

"I must have hit her so hard she doesn't even recognize threats anymore." The girl mumbled. Sasuke looked merely amused, leaning back against the railing of the bridge to stare up at the sky. "Well since you two seem so eager to fight." Kakashi smiled. "The first round is Sakura versus Naruto!"

Pushing the two girls over into the meadow next to the stream and away from the easily destroyed bridge, Kakashi clapped his hand together. "Begin!" he ordered cheerily, leaping away.

The two wasted no time, Sakura's fist striking out immediately. Jumping back, Naruto formed a cross seal and barked "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Six shadow clones formed, sprinting around to surround Sakura. The clones formed spiralling blue balls of chakra in their palms, crouching to jumped at the medic.

"Please." Sakura sighed, cocking back her fist. "Try a little harder." Then she slammed her hand into the ground, creating a small localized earthquake. The shaking of the ground threw the shadow clones off balance, creating an opportunity for Sakura to lash out a destroy two of them before the remaining four retreated with grimaces.

Naruto smiled before forming the seal again and summoning six more clones, who moved to surround the girl again. Drawing forth more Rasengan, the ten clones around Sakura hummed with energy before leaping at her with a shout. Sakura moved through the melee of limbs, dodging around chakra spheres and dispatching clones with quick jabs.

The jounin and the new Clan Head watched the spar with moderate interest, the older man glanced between his students and his book of porn. Rolling his eyes at Kakashi, Sasuke muttered out of the corner of his mouth "Abiru dies at the end of that one." The Hatake dropped the book in horror, leaving it to fall forgotten to the ground as he seized Sasuke by the shoulders. "How could you?" he cried. "I can't believe that you would just so casually spoiler it for me!"

Then he stopped.

Sasuke.

Spoilers.

Icha Icha.

The sequence of thoughts connected in his mind, causing him to throw his arms around the Uchiha and sob dramatically. "My precious student has taken up the way of Icha Icha!" Sasuke pushed the man off with a glare, folding his arms. He'd only ever read the series because Naruto had ghostwritten several of the books after Jiraiya died.

Undeterred, Kakashi threw his hands to the sky. "Oh I had been worried that I would never be able to pass on my ways! Thank you Kami for giving me a cute little student who shall inherit all that is Icha Icha!" Sasuke choked in annoyance and kicked the back of Kakashi's knee, sending him tumbling to the ground. The man bounced back up immediately, only sparing the time to snatch the green bound book from the ground and gently dust off the cover.

"It'll be pointless to match either of them against me." Sasuke interjected before Kakashi had a chance to continue his tirade. "Oh?" the jounin queried, raising a silvery brow. Nodding slowly, the Uchiha clarified "It's alright to have someone better than you to aspire to surpass. But to get beaten down so decisively by me would only serve to discourage them."

Rubbing his hands together with a greedy gleam, Kakashi eyed the Sasuke. "Let's make a bet then, Sasuke-kun," he offered in an amused tone. "If Sakura wins, you owe me the next copy of Icha Icha when it comes out and fight Sakura. If Naruto wins, I'll buy the team lunch and fight you myself."

"Done." Sasuke agreed immediately, shaking Kakashi outstretched hand with finality. Turning back to the battle, the two watched with assessing gazes. "I think that was a stupid bet, Kakashi." The Uchiha declared after a moment. "Naruto will obviously win this one."

"I don't know." The jounin disagreed with a shake of his head. "Sakura's advanced pretty far these recent years." Watching as the medic landed a back-handed fist on Naruto's arm, Kakashi grinned. "She'll surprise you, I think."

"Perhaps." Sasuke allowed, smirking as the blonde glared at Sakura before kicking out at her knee. Sakura blocked the blow with her shin, wincing. "But you forget that Naruto has spent the last three years in dedicated training with one of the Sennin – _nothing_ _else._" He clarified when Kakashi opened his mouth. "Further, Naruto has more stamina and more ability to take a hit. Her Kyuubi granted healing factor is a bonus as well."

Shooting a sharp look at Sasuke, Kakashi demanded with a frown "You know about that?" Openly scoffing "Of course I know about it." the Uchiha fingered his new hitae-ate. "I don't give a damn." He reassured the man. "I'm not so stupid as to associate the prison as being equal to the prisoner."

The two girls broke apart panting, Sakura lighting up her hand with green chakra and pressing it to her split lip. Wincing at the feeling of heat as the bruises under her vest faded through demonic chakra use, the blonde drew back and palmed a kunai.

Sakura's healing was interrupted when a group of blonde clones dove at her with a shout, punching and kicking. Eyelid twitching with annoyance, the pinkette mimicked her earlier tactic of slamming her fist into the ground. Setting off another earthquake, she rose to her feet and swiped a hand across her forehead. Then her eyes widened as a Naruto dove at her from above, falling through the sky with a kunai in one hand.

She had little time to react before the blond slammed into her, sending the two to the ground in a heap of limbs. Drawing back her fist to punch the other girl, Sakura stopped at the kunai point that hovered above her eye.

Naruto grinned.

"I win."

Kakashi groaned, slapping a palm to his face. The two former combatants looked with confusion at their put out sensei and the smug looking Sasuke. "Kakashi's going to buy lunch today." The Uchiha called. Slapping high fives, the two girls shouted "All right!"

"Sasuke-kun!" A shout echoed from across the river, causing Sasuke to turn and blink in mild surprise. Red head flashed in the sun as Karin and Suigetsu plodded across the bridge, approaching the group. The pair stopped in front of Team Kakashi, Suigetsu looking rather annoyed and Karin sending a sly look at Naruto. The blonde flushed but gave the redhead a short nod. Karin visibly repressed a squeal.

"Here, Sasuke-kun." Karin pressed a familiar scabbard into his hands, and Sasuke ran a fond finger over the hilt of his chokuto. Thanking the Uzumaki with a nod, the Uchiha slid the blade through his obi and felt instantly better. Even when he wasn't fighting, there was something reassuring about the weight of his old blade at his side.

Trailing after Kakashi over to the middle of the clearing, Sasuke sidestepped the tired looking Naruto and slid around the exhausted Sakura. Taking his position across from Kakashi, the Uchiha looked at the two and ordered "You two get out of here. "

Naruto's face contorted in anger. "Oi, Sasuke! I want to fight you now! " Shaking his head, Kakashi gave the blonde a sad look. "You're too tired Naru-chan, so now I have to fight against Sasuke-kun." Sporting a rebellious look, Naruto stomped over to Sasuke and jerked him down by the collar. "Don't get beat up too badly, bastard." She muttered, insult nostalgically affectionate.

Smirking in reponse, Sasuke stared back with have lidded eyes. "Don't worry about it, dobe. Though I might have to do something about that dirty mouth," he leered, staring at her lips significantly. The blonde dropped his shirt as if it burned, her face turning red. Spinning about, she almost missed the quiet "You did good against Sakura, Naruto."

The two girls left the field, taking up positions next to the members of Taka. Sakura was already analyzing her spar with Naruto, determined to come up with a strategy to win the next time around. Naruto was too tied up in her inward embarrassment at the things Sasuke would just _say_ to her out of the blue.

Yanking Naruto to the side, Karin began to whisper to her in low tones, causing the girl to redden all over again. Sakura sunk down and leaned her back against one of the red poles the supported the bridge. Crossing his arm, Suigetsu stared at Sasuke's chokuto with an assessing glance. It wasn't a bad blade, he decided.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke's pale face, tensed in preparation for whomever would make the first move. "You won't succeed," Sasuke quoted lowly. "If you don't come at me with the intent to kill." The Uchiha curled a slow smirk. "Is that so?" the Hatake drawled.

"Yes."

Then Sasuke stabbed down, fingers blazing with lightning even as Kakashi's shadow clone dove up from beneath the ground. Eyes widening in surprise, the clone only had a moment to feel shock before the Uchiha's hand slammed through its forehead and dispersed it into a burst of smoke.

"Try harder, Kakashi." He chided, leaping forward to punch out with Chidori at the man who had taught it to him. The Hatake leaned to the side, seizing the raven's wrist and throwing him over his shoulder. Flipping through the air, Sasuke landed on his feet and leapt back at Kakashi.

"Fast." Sakura murmured as Kakashi vanished from in front of Sasuke, reappearing behind him with his Sharingan eye revealed. Swinging his fist at the back of the Uchiha's head, Sasuke flickering from sight as well. Kakashi followed, and the two appeared and reappeared across the clearing, Sasuke's own Sharingan providing him the necessary insight to follow the jounin's movements.

Sasuke landed on his hands, flipping away and whipping out a kunai at Kakashi. The jounin easily sidestepped the projectile, following Sasuke as the Uchiha slammed his feet onto a tree to retreat backwards and up. Catching a powerful strike on crossed forearms, Sasuke gave way before the pursuing jounin.

Blocking a roundhouse kick on one forearm, the raven spun and lashed out at Kakashi with a kick of his own. Kakashi leaned away from the strike before punching up. Sasuke caught the punch easily with his fist, and the two traded a series of blows as they continued up the tree.

When Sasuke back flipped to adhere to the bark with his palms and wrap his legs around Kakashi's waist, those watching gaped slightly as he heaved the Hatake up and over. Crouching on the vertical surface, the Uchiha sent a glance over his shoulder before diving at the ground headfirst. Kakashi landed among the upper boughs of the giant tree before leaping across a branch and mimicking the Uchiha's plunge.

Karin nearly shrieked when the two shinobi flipped at the last minute to land in crouches. Rubbing her forehead with one hand, the redhead muttered "Stupid macho men."

The doujutsu users rose to their feet and regarded each other grimly before both formed a short series of perfectly synchronized seals. Lightning arched around their hands, tightly leashed electricity chirping. "Isn't this going a bit far?" Suigetsu mumbled, watching the deadly technique crackle.

Narrowing her eyes at the two, Karin pursed her lips before shaking her head. "No, it's not all that bad really."

"Chidori is an A-ranked assassination technique!" Sakura protested. Removing her glasses with a sigh, Karin bit the end of one of the arms. "You're not a chakra sensor so it's hard to explain to you. But think of it like a hallowing out. The structure of the technique is there, but not the _substance_."

Scratching the back of her head, Naruto stared at the bursts of light that the Chidori sent flickering across his face. "So like, all flash and no bang?" she ventured. Karin nodded in approval, peering down at her younger relative. "Exactly. I'd venture at most this would stun. They're both masters at the technique I guess, so that's probably what they're going for."

Launching forward with a leap, Sasuke took the initiative and drew back his hand. Kakashi stepped forward a moment later, and the two charged the distance. To the observers, the battle concluded startlingly quickly.

To the Sharingan users, it lasted a lifetime. Their doujustu strained and stretched the moment, activating on its highest potential with the influx of so much chakra. Ten steps, nine steps, eight steps, seven steps.

Sasuke's hand began to arch forward, his elbow bending with a twitch of muscle. Catching everything with Obito's eye, the Hatake brought his own lightning wreathed hand to bear.

Six steps, five steps, four steps.

Sasuke's right arm came up in preparation to smack aside Kakashi's Chidori-coated left in order to leave the path home open for his own strike. Allowing himself to feel a moment of admiration for his pupil's ingenuity, Kakashi's lips twitched up in a smile. Keen Sharingan catching the movement, the Uchiha smirked in reply.

Three steps.

Bringing up his own right arm, Kakashi mirrored Sasuke's movement. It was easier to give himself over to the copy-cat instinct of the kekkei genkai and move to counter the Uchiha's Chidori then it would have been to move independently in order to slap aside Sasuke's moving right arm. It was safer than allowing their Chidori to collide as well.

Two steps.

Smirking victoriously, the raven's right arm abruptly changed direction. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, and Sasuke allowed himself to feel an inkling of pity for the man. Two Sharingan would trump one, and a Sharingan would always work better for an Uchiha.

One step.

Sinking low, Sasuke skidded to the ground. The Uchiha slipped under the Hatake's crackling swing. Passing through the gap between the jounin's open legs, Sasuke slid through while slapping his hand to Kakashi's chest and dragged down. He pulled away quickly with a wince before he would have shocked his sensei's crotch.

Kakashi might have been a pervert, but Sasuke had no desire to wish that on another man.

Except Tobi.

Rolling in the dirt, Sasuke rose to his feet with fading Sharingan. Kakashi collapsed behind him in a spasm, before overriding his body's instincts to curl into a ball and forcing himself to stand. Spinning desperately, Kakashi was forced to a halt by the end of a steel blade.

Sasuke grinned.

"I win."

The observers exploded into cheers, rushing over to the panting and sweating pair.

"So awesome, Sasuke-kun!"

"Not bad, dear leader."

"Amazing!"

"Nice one teme!"

Pulling down his hitae-ate over his implanted eye, Kakashi sighed mournfully. "So the student surpasses the master." Naruto patted him on the shoulder with fake solemnity. "Don't worry ya old fart. It happens."

"Where would you like to go to lunch?" Sasuke interjected, raising a brow at the confused looks. "Kakashi-sensei already offered to pay. Wasn't it nice of him?" Punching a fist in the air, the energetic blonde led the group away.

Sasuke and Kakashi stood alone, the Uchiha stretching his neck to the side slowly. Pinning his mentor with an amused glare, Sasuke wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Next time Kakashi, don't hold back so obviously."

"You as well, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>(AN) 7225 words bring the total count to 87982. Thanks y'all for the review. I'll try and head this off before it even starts:<p>

Naruto's flip in characterization – At the end of the last chapter, Naruto was basically totally skittish about Sasuke. She starts this chapter the same way before bouncing back to her normal self. _Why_? First of all, Karin busted into her apartment to give her a dressing down in regards to Sasuke and told her to get it together. I did allude to this earlier: ". Time to put Karin's words to the test."

Naruto was doing just that. _Testing_ Sasuke. He passed the first of many tests. I even alluded to what happened on their walk: "Sliding the door shut with a vaguely murderous expression, Sasuke turned to face the Senju. The tension slowly drained away from his face until he was carefully neutral." Sasuke was mad about something between his house and the Hokage's Office. Glares at a certain jinchuuriki might be it, hmm?

Basically, he took it enough that she's not going to _believe_ it. But she's willing to at least delude herself into believing it (or so she thinks): "But for now, it was enough. Even if it turned out to be a delusion later." It's more of her deciding that even if it was _fake_, she'd at least _pretend_ for a little while that she was getting what she wants in life.

Don't let the resurface of her bubbly attitude fool you. It's mostly a façade.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, making no money here, so don't bother suing my poor ass.

(AN) And around again. 350 reviews. Woot.

* * *

><p>"<em>People become stronger because there are memories that they will not forget."– Senju Tsunade<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke smacked Naruto's hand are from the plate of barbequed ribs. Glaring at him, the blonde grabbed at the food again. And again, the Uchiha cuffed her hand away. Sakura and Kakashi watched the interaction with confusion.<p>

Sitting at one of the tables at Yakiniku Kyu, Team Seven met for lunch on Kakashi's wallet. Karin had long since pulled a protesting Suigetsu away, sending an amused look at Sasuke and vanishing into the crowded market.

Naruto reached.

Sasuke slapped away.

"Oi! What the hell bastard!" Naruto growled, giving Sasuke a murderous look. Smirking in reply, The Uchiha deliberately took a small bite from his own meal. "A Hokage must partake of a meal with the uttermost decorum." He declared solemnly, before growing slightly stern. "Mind your manners."

Fuming, Naruto slowly stretched her hand out again. This time, Sasuke allowed it, watching her movements through amused half-lidded eyes. Glaring rebelliously all the while, the blonde took a short nibble before dropping the rib back to her plate.

"Wow Sasuke. I never thought anyone could have managed to get her to behave with manners." Sakura breathed, voice stilted with humour. Snorting, Kakashi crossed his arms and waited for his team to become distracted. It was one of his more childish pleasures to refuse to allow them to see his face.

Slowly consuming his meal, Sasuke glanced at Kakashi before staring down at his plate in thought. Poking Naruto's big toe with his own through sandaled feet, the Uchiha smirked at the sudden flush that covered the blonde's cheeks. Sasuke sipped at his glass of water before allowing his mind to wander to the topic of Danzo's trial.

Tsunade had all but promised that it would but handled in the next few days. Reconvening with the other Clan Heads to try one of the former village elders would be something he'd never had to do before. Sasuke had killed Danzo himself in the future, and by the time he'd returned to Konoha, Koharu and Homura had long since been buried.

It would have been a waste of time to delude himself. Intuitive grasp of politics and the shinobi world led him to believe that Danzo would have some form of a plan, whether it be an attempt to clear his name or to flee the village. Grinning inwardly with blood thirst, Sasuke dearly hoped the elder chose the second option. Murdering Danzo a second time would be delightfully cathartic. Doing it legally would be doubly so.

The Sandaime's former teammates were more of a wild card. The Uchiha knew next to nothing first hand in regards to their personalities. Only Hiruzen's carefully hidden record of the circumstances that surrounded the death of his clan gave any clue as to what sort of people they were. Militant and authoritarian.

Swishing the glass of water in his hand, coal black eyes watched the swirl of liquid as Sasuke wondered how deeply they were intertwined with Danzo's plots.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun?" Interrupted his train of thought, and the Uchiha turned slightly to regard Sakura.

"Hn." He grunted in reply.

Nostalgia flashed across the medic's face before she sighed. "What was that about a trial that Tsunade-shishou mentioned to you?" Sasuke didn't need the slightly warning look that Kakashi sent down the table at him.

Naruto watched intently as Sasuke turned away from Sakura and began to eat again. It was only the considering expression that he wore that prevented her from demanding he answer. "It's political stuff," he finally offered quietly. "Part of my new duties as Clan Head, don't worry about it."

"If I'm going to be Hokage, then I should know all about this sort of stuff." The blonde declared, staring at the Uchiha with a challenging look. Poking her forehead sharply with two fingers, Sasuke smirked at the outrage she radiated.

"Maybe if you learn to mind your manners well. There are a lot of other things you need to worry about before you worry about politics." Kakashi stiffened as Sasuke finished his statement by stating with a slick smile "I can handle anything else for now."

_And if Naruto has any political enemies, I will personally destroy them._

Hanging in the air over the two men like a pall, the Uchiha's resolution made the discussion of politics more than slightly awkward for the jounin. Kakashi fiddled with a fork before propping his elbow on the table. Sasuke took the moment to trail a slow toe up Naruto's calf while he stared absently at his plate. Twitching her leg, Naruto bit the inside of her cheek and forced away the instinct of embarrassment.

If that was how the bastard wanted to play, then that's how she'd play.

Sasuke nearly jumped when a bare foot pressed into his knee, dragging slowly down and scrapping his skin her nails. Darting his eyes toward the blonde, the corner of the Uchiha's lip curled into a lopsided smirk at the faint pink tinge on her cheeks. Buttressing his chin on his elbow, Sasuke turned to face Sakura and asked an open ended question regarding her training.

Skeptically looking down his nose at the Uchiha, Kakashi couldn't restrain his surprise at the random interest Sasuke was taking in his pink-haired teammate. The Hatake was anything but blind, and he hadn't missed the sudden friendliness Sasuke was showing Naruto above everyone else when he'd returned.

Choking in surprise, Naruto made a show of having accidentally inhaled a sip of water when everyone in the table peered over at her. The stares trailed away, and she gave Sasuke a wide-eyed look before narrowing it into a glare. How dare the bastard just grab her foot and start using his hand under the table to play around with her toes!

Oh it was _so_ on.

* * *

><p>"You're late, Sasuke."<p>

"What am I, your mother?"

Itachi regarded Sasuke stoically. Descending through the seventh Tatami mat, Sasuke entered the secret meeting place of the Uchiha clan below the Naka Shrine. Occasional torches faintly lit up the dark room, throwing the roof into shadows that seemed to stretch into infinity.

Pressing the warm bento into his brother's hands, Sasuke folded his arms and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi cracked open the lid of the box, inhaling the smell of rice and teriyaki chicken. Ignoring the nearly blind Uchiha, the Clan Head focused on the tablet set into the wall and re-familiarized himself with the portion of the Rikudo Sennin's tale that his eyes could decipher.

"Noon was several hours ago." The nukenin pointed out, taking a small bite of his meal.

"Well that's unfortunate for you, I guess."

Humming in slight amusement, Itachi swallowed a piece of meat before pointing his chopsticks at Sasuke.

"You're a skilled cook. Have you ever considered becoming a house husband? If I'm not mistaken, the object of your affection will become the Hokage. Though I shudder to think what your child-rearing skills would be."

"Oh fuck off."

Itachi finished his meal in silence, watching his brother prowl about the room. Staring nostalgically at the clan crest carved into the stone walls, Sasuke tugged an ear and wondered what it would have been like if his father hadn't planned a coup d'eat. Setting aside the empty bento, Itachi effortlessly caught the bottle of water his younger brother tossed at him and took a long swallow.

Striding back over to Itachi, Sasuke folded his arms behind his back and regarded the former ANBU with a serious mien. Thinning his lips, Itachi pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"The plan is the same?"

"It is." Sasuke confirmed. "I'll expect you there. You're the prime witness and with you around it would be far easier to confirm whether or not Danzo is omitting things."

"I would think that my presence would be unwelcome."

Sasuke snorted. "That's just ignorant fear. You've been legally vindicated. Technically you could walk down the streets of Konoha and hit up the candy store." Pausing, the Uchiha noticed the sudden gleam in Itachi's eyes. "Not that I'd advise it, no matter how big your sweet tooth is."

"Unfortunate."

"Life is unfortunate."

Eying his brother's dirtied appearance, Sasuke sighed. "Do make sure that you don't come to the trial wearing _that_." The Uchiha pointed at the black cloak with red clouds. "In fact," he concluded wrinkling his nose. "You need a shower. And a change of clothes. I'm sure you can find something to wear at home."

"Why Sasuke, I never knew that you became such a fashionable shinobi while I was away."

"Fuck you, brother mine."

* * *

><p><em>Tsunade stared at the crimson splattered Kitsune veiled shinobi before her. His white mask was stained red and she couldn't help but watch morbidly as blood trickled down his fingers and dripped to the floor.<em>

_Drip._

_Drop._

"_Kitsune." She began, and he snapped to attention. "I must admit, I never expected you to become so imfamous in so short a time. Three hundred and forty A ranks, and fifty S ranks. Zero percent failure rate. Your high ranked mission count even exceeds the Yondaime's."_

_The fox masked warrior was near legendary. Any mission that he accepted was expected to be successful. Clients would often specifically request him for missions, even prepared to offer greater pay to ensure his assignment. It was the decision of the Konoha Council to give him the dirtiest, most difficult missions that crossed their desks. And it appeared the ANBU member supported the measure._

_He'd never complained about it, at least. Tsunade doubted he ever would have._

_Kitsune stood rigidly, form lined with pure military discipline._

"_What's your secret? What makes you so driven? So successful? Do your memories give you strength?" the Hokage baited, playing towards his childhood arrogance._

"_It is my duty, and my penance."_

"_And your fame belongs to a mask, does that not embitter you?"_

_Kitsune stared at the blonde for a long moment, flecks of gore continuing to run down his mask. "Self-sacrifice…" the ANBU rasped, quoting a long dead cousin. "A nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow… is the true mark of a shinobi."_

_Honey brown eyes gazed, face unreadable. Tapping a long nail into the whorled wood of her desk, the Hokage breathed "Unmask yourself." The fox-masked shinobi remained motionless for a moment, before slowly hooking red painted fingers under the lip of the disguise._

_A pale face streaked with blood was revealed to the world, lack of sleep evident in bruised purple sockets. Kitsune lived for the mission. He refused to take any more than the most modest stipend for his work that was needed to replace and repair his equipment. After every completed mission, he immediately requested another. The only time he was not on a mission was when the Hokage forced him to take medical leave. And even then, he trained continuously._

_People rarely, if ever saw his face. And no one connected the legendary, revered ANBU member with the traitorous, reviled former criminal._

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Emotionless coal black orbs watched her._

"_After much discussion, it is the decision of the Council of Konoha that you be discharged from your duties within the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai." Not a flicker of an eyelid on his dead face._

"_In light of your service and the necessity of a replacement, we have decided to appoint you Jounin Commander of Konoha following Nara Shikaku's resignation."_

_The Uchiha twitched slightly. It was the only indication of his surprise that he gave._

"_Furthermore, it has been decided that in order to facilitate your acceptance among the public, we will be releasing the details of Kitsune's identity to the public."_

"_You may keep the mask," she offered with a small poisonous smile, observing the way his hand had protectively clenched around his disguise._

"_Dismissed. Go clean up." She ordered, eying his gore soaked appearance with slight disgust. Sasuke nodded once, before turning and gliding from the room. He left a trail of red splatters behind him._

_As the door closed, he almost missed the Hokage's parting shot:_

"_Konoha thanks you for your service."_

* * *

><p>When Sasuke stepped into the courtroom, he didn't miss the odd glances sent his way. He'd set a precedent for making bold statements. Again, he'd dressed in his father's uniform, long black jacket swishing about his knees. The other Clan Heads had almost expected him to appear in it again, proud Konoha Military Police sigil emblazoned into his shoulders.<p>

They didn't expect the large black crow perched on his right shoulder that glared at those who came too close with beady red eyes. Reaching a hand up, Sasuke trailed a finger on the bird's head. "Hush, you." He muttered under his breath before searching for his seat.

Sasuke found it halfway along the left hand curve of the semi-circle table, place between the Hyuuga family seat and that of the Inuzuka. Automatically, he frowned at the arrangement. Historically, the Uchiha had sat at the seat immediately left and in front of the Hokage, with the head of the Senju clan seated to the front and right. With the institution of the Inner Council, the three elders had been seated in front of the Hokage, wedged between the Senju and Uchiha. Even when Tsunade had fled the village, they had maintained an empty seat for her clan should she ever return or assign a proxy.

Sinking into the straight-backed chair, he waited for the crow to regain its balance following the sudden shift of movement. Clamping its talons into the thick, stiff material that made up his father's flak jacket, the bird flapped slightly before settling. Sasuke winced involuntarily, knowing that if he'd not been wearing the jacket, the sharp claws would have likely drawn blood.

Hyuuga Hiashi joined him almost immediately, folding his hands on the table and looking the very picture of posture. Pale eyes gave him a sidelong glance that he met with red Sharingan before he focused away from the man. The crow shifted uneasily, and he calmed it with a slow pat.

Bursting into the room with a bang, the Hokage wore an expression of annoyance as she strode over to her dais. A burst of muttering erupting as the various Clan Heads ended their conversations, and took their seats.

"Bring in the defendant." The Hokage called, inking her brush to take a written record of the proceedings.

It seemed to take forever for the doors to swing inward, creaking as they did so. Shimura Danzo strode in, bandages removed and wearing a dark sleeveless vest. The bone white skin of his right arm was bare to the world, chakra sealed Sharingan gone dark and glistening like the carapaces of a swarm of beetles. Two dark eyes met Sasuke's frozen obsidian chips, Shisui's eye gone dark enough to resemble the elderly man's own.

Danzo held the Uchiha's gaze as he stepped across the hardwood floor, flanked tightly by two of Tsunade's ANBU. The cat masked one looked slightly familiar. And when the ANBU started slightly at the sight of him, Sasuke remembered that the cat ANBU had been the one to escort him to his ANBU holding cell.

Lowering himself gingerly into his chair, the old man faced the Hokage with an expression of icy composure. Tsunade looked back down at the disgraced elder with a frown before clearing her throat.

"We are gathered today to discuss the crimes of one Shimura Danzo, for former elder of Konohagakure." Taking a breath, the blonde surveyed the room before continuing. "So gathered we sit in judgement: The Council of Konoha, the Jounin Commander, and the Hokage. Speak in affirmative if you sit in judgement, or declare your proxy."

"Representative of the Aburame Clan?" the Hokage called, pressing her brush to the record.

"Clan Head Aburame Shibi present in judgement, Hokage-sama." Shibi stated mechanically, readjusting his dark sunglasses.

"Representative of the Akimichi Clan?"

Smiling benignly at Sasuke, who nodded, the porty man replied "Clan Head Akimichi Chouza present in judgement, Hokage-sama."

"Representative of the Hyuuga Clan?"

"Clan Head Hyuuga Hiashi present in judgement, Hokage-sama." A cool voice stated from beside him as Hiashi stared quite openly at Danzo, his eyes taking in the implanted Sharingan with a thinly disguised veneer of disgust.

"Representative of the Inuzuka Clan?"

Tsume elbowed Sasuke in the side, grinning at him before sliding a folded slip a paper over to him. Sasuke barely heard "Clan Head Inuzuka Tsume present in judgement, Hokage-sama." as he opened the paper, choking as he took in a quite accurate rendition of Naruto jumping into his lap during his own trial. Hastily stuffing the sheet into his vest pocket, the Uchiha glared at the crow who huffed in amusement.

"Representative of the Nara Clan?"

Pressing his cigarette into a nearby ashtray, the scarred jounin sighed "Clan Head Nara Shikaku present in judgement in both my capacities as Clan Head and Jounin Commander, Hokage-sama."

"Representative of the Sarutobi Clan?"

"Jounin Sarutobi Asuma present in judgement in lieu of the currently underage clan heir, Hokage-sama." The bearded man muttered, rubbing at his stubble as he stared at Danzo with a serious look.

"I, Senju Tsunade sit in judgement as the last of my clan in addition to my duties as Hokage." Tsunade declared, pressing a palm to her forehead as she craved a drink before marking down another tick on the record.

"Representative of the Uchiha Clan?"

"Clan Head Uchiha Sasuke present in judgement, Hokage-sama." Sasuke offered, smirking at Danzo with pure malevolence. The sentiment was clear.

_I am going to destroy everything you ever attained for yourself, one way or another._

"Representative of the Yamanaka Clan?"

"Clan Head Yamanaka Inoichi present as Chief Interrogator. I delegate my voice in judgement to the Head of the Akimichi Clan, as is historical diction." The blonde man affirmed as he rose from his seat. Each step made a click of his boots on wood as Inoichi wandered over to stand behind Danzo, leather trench coat sinister.

"Defendant Shimura Danzo?"

"Present, Hokage-sama." The old man rumbled, shaggy black hair falling into his eyes slightly.

Tsunade nodded before starting "All are -"

The crow gave a deafening caw, drawing the eyes of all in the room toward it as it leapt from Sasuke's shoulder. Landing on the table with a soft thumb, the black bird burst into a cloud of feathers.

Uchiha Itachi emerged from the whirl of plumes, seated on the table and crossing his legs. Dark blue standard issue shinobi pants matched the traditional high-collared black shirt of the Uchiha clan. Open at the front, the three rings of his steel necklace were easily visible. He still wore the slashed forehead protector, much to Sasuke's chagrin. The older raven kept his face entirely neutral as he propped his chin on a hand before declaring in a soft blank voice.

"Uchiha Itachi present as a witness for the prosecution, Hokage-sama."

Amusement coloured the blonde Hokage's face even as several of the clan heads burst into muttering. Sasuke smirked triumphantly before trailing his regard over to Danzo.

The former elder looked no less uncertain, to his annoyance.

"So recognized." The blonde woman breathed, a small smile curving her lips as she jotted down his name. "All are present and accounted for."

Motioning vaguely towards the scarred elderly male, the Hokage locked eyes with Inoichi. "Yamanaka-dono, If you would."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The blond confirmed as his hands formed seals, calling up a blue glow around his left. Inoichi pressed his palm to the top of Danzo's head, and nodded as he felt the jutsu take hold.

"Introduce yourself for the record, Shimura Danzo."

The man's lips pressed together in the first strong show of real emotion before Danzo called out "My name is Shimura Danzo. I am here to set straight several inaccuracies regarding the knowledge of the events surrounding the Uchiha Incident."

"Truth."

Clenching the armrest of his chair, Sasuke leaned forward. Itachi looked at his younger brother over his shoulder before spinning on the table and hopping off to stand slightly behind the young Clan Head.

"You stand accused of treason against Konohagakure. Testimonial indicates that you have performed illegal experimentation in regards to the kekkei genkai of Konoha, as well as conspiring with a known traitor. How do you plead?"

"I plead not guilty, Hokage-sama."

"Truth."

A look of displeasure crossed Tsunade's face as she crossed her legs and narrowed her eyes.

"You mentioned inaccuracies regarding the Uchiha Incident, explain."

"Firstly, I have to state for the record that the notion that the Council gave the order to assassinate the Uchiha Clan is false." Itachi frowned, shoving Sasuke back as the teen tried to rise to his feet. "It was I who gave the order alone. I made the autonomous decision. The Inner Council had discussed the possibility before, but in the end I acted alone." Danzo declared clearly, boldly meeting the Hokage's judgment.

"Truth."

"So you wish to assert that Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura are innocent of the matter?"

"I do not _assert_." He growled. "It is _fact_. I acted _unilaterally_. Your removal of their positions was impetuous and unjustified."

"Truth."

"I cannot contest this." Itachi sighed, passing a slow hand over his face.

The Hokage's face was pinched with displeasure, lips sucked in as though she was chewing a sour lemon. "It seems then," she forced out, unwillingness obvious. "That I must reinstate Utatane and Mitokado to their former positions. Please bring them here before we continue the remainder of the trial." She finished with an order, looking at Yamato.

Bowing in reply, the brown haired ANBU stalked from the room. Minutes ticked by as Sasuke seethed, his brother's hand a cool band of iron around the back of his neck. Eventually the door swung inward, the two smug elders gliding in with Yamato at their heels. Tsunade silently motioned to their former seats, and the pair crossed the room to sit across from Danzo.

"Mitokado Homura, member of the Konoha Council?"

Stroking his beard, the bespectacled elder rumbled "Present and sitting in judgement, Hokage-sama."

"Utatane Koharu, member of the Konoha Council?"

"Present and sitting in judgement, Hokage-sama." The old woman smirked, sending Sasuke a cold gaze.

"Is there anything else you would like to add regarding the Uchiha Incident?"

Dark eyes tracked over to Itachi before narrowing and snapping back to the Hokage.

"There is nothing I would like to add." Danzo decided, abandoning several plans due to the unexpected presence of the former ANBU captain. With Itachi in the room to call his conclusions and justifications false or half-truth, it would be pointless to attempt to slander Fugaku now.

"Truth."

"Very well. I say again: Shimura Danzo, you stand accused of treason against Konohagakure, in regards to illegal experimentation on Konoha's kekkei genkai and association with a known traitor of the highest degree. How do you plead?"

"Again, I plead not guilty."

"Truth."

"I resent the implication that I would willingly associate with a traitor to Konoha." The former elder cut the Hokage off, who frowned in discontent. "Any undertakings that I participated with Orochimaru in were indeed prior to his defection of Konoha, and as per such he was not a traitor at the time."

"Truth."

"Furthermore," he stressed when the Hokage leaned forward. "The notion that I have participated in _illegal_ experiments is fallacious."

"Truth."

Motioning at the pale white arm and dark eyes implanted in it, the Hokage sneered "Then how do you explain the Sharingan you've taken and the cells of my grandfather that you've apparently put to use?"

"I explain it by referencing the law regarding absent and underage clan heads without a designated proxy," Danzo spat, looking significantly at the empty Senju clan seat. Tsunade flushed at the obvious reference to her fleeing the village.

"When there is no individual qualified to make the decision on the behalf of a clan, whether due to absence or underage heirs with a lack of relatives and legally chosen executors, Konohagakure law clearly states that all such decisions fall to the discretion of the sitting Hokage."

"Truth."

"Despite the claims of unruly children, there was nothing illegal about what I did. There was nothing heinous. I did what I did for the sake of Konoha. I had the backing of the Sandaime Hokage in my actions." Danzo stated calmly, voice chill.

"Truth."

"Because of the clear absence of any sort of authority on the legal affairs of either the Senju or Uchiha clans," Tsunade and Itachi stiffened at the elderly man's obvious allusion, faces forcibly blank.

"Hiruzen and I came to the executive decision that because these clans were no longer benefiting the village in _any_ way, that their genetic heritage should play a part in the protection and growth of Konoha." He declared, voice rising with fervent passion.

"Truth."

"We have a responsibility to our future generations! To be a shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the shadows. That is the true form of ninja!"

Motioning at the experimental arm grafted onto his body, the scarred man glared at Tsunade. "Do you think I _wanted_ to be so mutilated? That it somehow instilled in me a sense of pride and self-worth? No! I did not parade myself around, telling people I had successfully transplanted the legacy of the Shodai Hokage and the legendary Uchiha clan. I was silent, keeping the details of this new weapon from the eye of the public."

"Truth."

"Hiruzen was softer than many men I knew, but not so soft that he would not do what he needed to do for the sake of the village! He was Hokage! He knew more of sacrifice than almost any man."

"Truth."

"This is our legacy, and _bearing it does not make me a criminal!_"

The courtroom was silent following Danzo's speech. Several of the Clan Heads shifted uncomfortably, while the Inner Council looked triumphant. Hiashi distinguished himself by looking singularly displeased. Scowling openly at the defendant, the Hokage trailed her gaze over to Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi," she demanded. "Do you have anything to dispute here?"

Slowly shaking his head, the Uchiha narrowed red eyes at his former commander. "I cannot." He answered softly.

"Very well, then it seems -" Tsunade started before Koharu interrupted her with a bored voice.

"Come Tsunade, has this farce of a trial not gone on long enough? Is it not completely obvious that the charges against Danzo are baseless?" Homura bobbed in agreement, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

The Senju took a deep gust of air as she closed her eyes, frustration plapable. "It would seem there is no other option…" she muttured to herself.

"In light of new evidence," she called. "I move that we dismiss the charges against Shimura Danzo."

Clapping a hand over Sasuke's mouth, Itachi held back his furiously raging brother from making a fool of him.

"All in favour?"

"Yea." Replied the two remaining members of the Inner Council, relief and pride etched on their faces.

"Nay." Countered Hiashi coldly, staring down his nose at the two. They bristled, and Sasuke hurried to back up the Hyuuga with his own refusal.

"Nay."

The four glared at each other, tension hanging thick in the air.

Running a hand through his brisling strands, the Aburame Clan Head blankly offered up a "Yea." The Inner Council smirked at the suddenly fuming doujutsu users.

"Yea, in both my capacities as Clan Head and Jounin Commander." Shikaku sighed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

Struggling with herself for a time, Tsume froze at the hand the clamped around her wrist. She very slightly turned her head and took in Sasuke from the corner of her eye. A doodle of a fluffy dog was sitting on the table in front of him, and she grinned. "Nay!" the feral woman barked, startling several of the people around her.

"Abstain as both Akimichi Clan Head and Yamanaka Clan proxy." Chouza decided, looking fairly displeased at the whole turn of events.

Shrugging apologetically at the Uchiha Clan Head, Asuma regarded Danzo's pasty limb is slight disgust before shaking his head. "Yea." He rumbled, annoyed at his father's memory insisting Danzo had been a friend.

Tsunade grit her teeth at the slightly smirking disgraced elder. The odds were stalked against her and she knew it. As Hokage, she had to appear to be as impartial as possible. But she remembered her father's tales of her grandfather.

"Nay, in both my capacities as Hokage and Senju Clan Head." She muttered bitterly.

"In a contested six votes against five, I am forced to dismiss charges against you, Shimura Danzo. You are free to go."

With a countenance of pure triumph, the pardoned man rose. Koharu and Homura walked over to him to give him proud handshakes.

"There is one _other_ matter." The Hokage's voice rang as she descended the dais, voice cold and barely leashed rage. Koharu and Homura spun to face her, expressions of annoyance growing on their features.

Honey brown eyes narrowed, deliberately focusing on Danzo's experimental arm.

"You are familiar with the law regarding absentee and clans without proxy, Shimura Danzo." Her tone was poisonous. "Then you must also be aware that the Hokage can only give _temporary_ permission in accordance with the law. This permission may be rescinded upon the ascension or return of the lawful representative."

"In other words, Shimura Danzo." Sasuke declared murderously. "As my first act regarding the heritage of my clan, I demand as is my _legal_ _right_, the return of the doujutsu of my clan, _immediately_."

Standing stiffly, Danzo ignored the appalled growls of his childhood friends. "Very well." He rumbled lowly. "I shall proceed to the operating room."

The Uchiha looked intensely dissatisfied, before a flash of inspiration flared Mangekyo to life. Sliding out a kunai, Sasuke ignored the sudden tenseness as people prepared to forcibly disarm him. Flipping the tool in his grip, the raven pressed the edge of the blade to the flesh of his right palm and _sliced_. Blood welled furiously from the wound, and Sasuke fisted his hand. Droplets of blood welled between his fingers.

Suddenly flicking his hand toward the man, he relished in the slight flinch Danzo made when his blood splattered on his face. Hiashi looked at the motion with blankly before his expression flooded with realization and _vicious_ approval.

"Shimura Danzo." Sasuke began, Sharingan spinning blood red. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, Head of the Clan, declare you _anathema_. Your crimes against us have irrevocably destroyed any form of reconciliation between us."

Itachi's face was slightly saddened at the sheer malice his brother was displaying, but he was able to understand where it was coming from. The elder Uchiha had instilled it after all.

"I sentence you to live under our _Curse_ _of_ _Hatred_. We will oppose you in every endeavour. Let there never be peace between us, even if war should endure for a thousand-thousand generations, even if the world shall break and be born anew. You are our enemy. Thus do I swear by the blood of my ancestors."

Then Sasuke strode wordlessly from the room, his brother following closely behind him.

The adults in the room stared after him, before Asuma muttered "Wasn't starting a never-ending blood feud going a bit too far?"

"I have nothing so dramatic to state," Tsunade smiled at the shaken Inner Council. "Suffice to say that I agree with Uchiha-dono's opinion on our genetic heritage. I expect you to remove and return my grandfather's cells."

Sweeping to the door, the Hokage's blonde pigtails streamed behind her.

"Tsunade!" Homura shouted after her. "The Shodai's Hokage's cells are so thoroughly integrated that in order to remove them Danzo would have to cut off one of his limbs, and possibly part of his chest as well. Surely you do not mean him to go so far?"

"That," she declared coldly over her shoulder. "Is no longer my problem."

Sighing slightly, Danzo motioned at the chakra seals inscribed into his neck. Koharu sent him a slightly apologetic look and destroyed the seals. Flaring white, the ink flaked away and the fanatic quietly departed, waving his two allies away.

Trailing down the hallway, Danzo looked over his shoulder, employing Shisui's eye to confirm his lack of followers. Then he stepped into a small, cramped office. A monkey masked ANBU nodded at him.

"The trial went as expected, though in the end there were little chances to discredit the Uchiha clan. Furthermore, the clans have demanded the return of their heritage, as expected." The scarred man confirmed.

"Very well." The monkey masked ANBU acknowledged before slamming a kunai into Danzo's neck.

The elder collapsed to the floor, skin flaking away to reveal a pile of lumbar. Tossing the mask and ANBU issue cloak onto the pile of wood, the real Danzo incinerated it with a series of hand seals.

Rubbing at his aching eye, the brunette allowed himself a moment of annoyance at having to use the implanted Sharingan so much. Delicate layers of Kotoamatsukami had been necessary to implant the false memories to fool the Yamanaka mind-walker and to conceal the genjutsu from the Uchihas' eyes and the Byakugan.

Which left him a choice. Surrender his weapon to the village, or betray the village.

Danzo was nothing if not loyal.

Koharu and Homura were back in their former positions, and it would be a long climb back to the top. But it was nothing insurmountable for Danzo. He had arms to spare, and perhaps it was time to see about getting a replacement eye as well.

He doubted he could get away with using more of his stashed Sharingan, but there were other paths to power.

Becoming Hokage was Danzo's dream, and he wasn't about to let some wet-behind-the-ears brat take that away from him.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama."<p>

"Uchiha Itachi." She replied, leaning back into her chair and motioned to the seat across from her desk. "I must admit," she sighed. "I did not expect to see you so soon."

Lowering himself into the seat with only the slightest bit of stiffness, the Uchiha steepled his fingers and stared at the Hokage through slightly glazed black eyes. "It was my brother who insisted on it."

"In regards to your illness, you mean?" She asked, taking in the obvious cloudiness of his sight. Biting her lip in thought, the Hokage cocked her head. "Are you going blind as well, Itachi?"

The smile on his face was sardonic. "Yes." He confirmed. "But it's unrelated to my illness." Itachi justified.

"And how do you know that? For all you know, it could -"

"It is a consequence of Sharingan overuse."

Silence hung in the office between them as the blonde digested that statement. "Will this affect your brother? And I don't believe I've heard of this blindness affecting Uchiha clan members. There are some old legends that date back to the beginning of Konoha about Madara stealing his brother's eyes, but I wouldn't place much stock in them."

"Sasuke is not vulnerable." Amusement flashed in his dark eyes. "And the rest is clan secrets, though I would advise you to take more stock in mere legends in the future."

"I see, say no more." She paused, sucking the tip of her finger in thought before pointing at him. "I have taken the liberty of perusing through your medical files. They were sealed under some pretty high security."

The reply he gave her was flat and emotionless "I was of more use to the clan and the village as clan heir. So I ordered the doctor not to speak of it and once I entered ANBU and began working as a double agent, the Inner Council sealed my medical files to prevent anyone from finding out that I was legally ineligible."

"Tell me, has the disease progressed very far from where it was when you were in the village?"

Itachi stared blindly out the window, aristocratic features slightly wistful. "It has reached terminal stages. I have begun taking dangerous chemical cocktails to control the convulsions and maintain some level of active duty. Any doctor I could find would inform me it was sheer stupidity, but I had no intentions of living any longer than I needed for Sasuke to kill me."

"That _was_ stupid." The medic confirmed, regarding the young man with pity.

Itachi hummed in agreement, not particularly caring about it. He'd made his peace long ago.

"Now," the Hokage stated definitively. "Even if you had not gone and done something so idiotic, I doubt I could have saved everything. Your lungs will be too scarred by this point and you have gone incurably sterile. This disease is wasting away your muscles. I hope you didn't want children, since you'll never be able to have your own."

"I was aware of all this."

"That being said, I may be able to help you. There is no guarantee of success, and I'm unsure how many additional years we could give you, but I'm not a world famous medic for nothing."

Itachi's head snapped back to her, eyes wide.

She grinned.

"It's a challenge now. I expect you several times a week for medical appointments. I'll be looking over this one _myself_."

* * *

><p>It was dark as Sasuke padded barefoot down the maze of hallways that made up his childhood home. Itachi had gone back to the shrine to spend one last night hiding before the truth behind the Massacre would be announced in the morning.<p>

The first thing Sasuke had done after the trial was to go the mission request office and submit an application for a renewing D-ranked mission: Caring for the gardens in the Uchiha complex. The first to draw it had been an incredibly loud team of brats led by the Sarutobi brat. The kid kept asking about "Naru-chan" until Sasuke told him in no uncertain terms where he'd find himself if he thought the slightest perverted thought about a certain blonde.

Face-down in a ditch in Tsuchi no Kuni worked wonders.

After instructing the team as to which specific house they were responsible for, Sasuke had spoken to the receptionist regarding repair and construction. She'd advised him on a few companies to get in contact with over the next several days. The Uchiha Compound was empty and desolate, years of neglect having taken its toll on many of the buildings within.

Sasuke doubted he'd ever see it filled with Uchiha again in his lifetime, but he was wealthy enough that he could afford to repair the district. And he owned it all as well, and was seriously considering renting out large portions of it just to _fill_ the place. Otherwise it was a completely dead neighborhood. Sasuke had _hated_ it as a child.

If he had children, Sasuke would never want them to experience the same things he had. Black-haired, blue-eyed children…

Shaking his head, the Uchiha pushed his stream of thoughts away and focused on his surroundings.

Reaching a slow hand back, he painstakingly withdrew his chokuto from its sheathe. The Uchiha lurked in the shadows, neither him nor the blade reflected the slightest glimmer of light.

There was an intruder in his home.

And it most certainly was _not_ Itachi this time.

Placing a foot on the wall, Sasuke gradually stepped up the wall, adhering to it with the lowest amount of chakra he could. It was an exercise in control, and he nearly slipped a few times. The corner between the ceiling and the wall was cramped as the Uchiha crouched. Holding the blade at the ready, he waited.

A shadow glided along the hallway, meandering closer and closer to him. It slid open doors quickly before easing them shut. Not a common thief. Another assassin wouldn't surprise him, given what he'd said to Danzo that afternoon.

If it was an assassin sent by Danzo, he doubted it was to _pretend_ to kill him this time.

The figure passed beneath him, and Sasuke tensed. A flash of blonde and the metal of a forehead protector, and he _hesitated_. But Naruto didn't have dark eyes. The Uchiha dove.

His hesitation cost him.

A clang of steel and the sudden skitter of sparks filled the hallway as his chokuto was deflected by a kunai. The faint light the spray of orange lit up a face he'd never seen in his life before. Objectively pretty, with long blonde hair bound in a ponytail at the nape of her neck by bandages. Her features were exposed as a snarl before the hall went dark.

Red Sharingan narrowed, almost glowing with unholy light in the dark, and the woman shivered. They pulled away from one another, before the target dove back at her with his hand cocked back. She felt a moment of confusion at the pointed focus of his fingers, his fingers clenched together and slightly bent.

Then the chirping of birds.

Lightning blazed on his hand, the sudden bright light hurting her sensitive eyes, and he was _too_ _close_.

Sasuke swore loudly as the air around her body filled with a tight, spectral blue fire. A purple rib-cage exploded into being around him, shielding him from the outpour of _demonic_ chakra.

"Jinchuuriki." He breathed, withdrawing warily. Partly formed Sasano'o hovered protectively around him. The woman seemed to struggle before shoving back the transformation.

Pushing back a strand of hair that had come loose during their short combat to hang in her eyes, the woman grinned wryly.

"Now that I have your attention... I must admit that you were better than I expected."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

The woman gave a slow, deliberate shrug. "Who knows?" she declared flippantly. "Even the big boss didn't really care all that much about this at first. But sempai kind of convinced him it might be important. Then again, both the boss and his father were both fans of those fancy eyes you Konoha-nin have."

"Sharingan." He began.

"And Byakugan." She answered.

She held a letter out to him, and after considering it for a long moment, he took it from her. His hands traced over the envelope, and he frowned. There was something _familiar_ about it.

Sasuke held it forward slightly, allowing light to tilt over the press of wax. And he was shook to the core.

_Nothing_ like this had happened the first time around.

The seal of the Raikage.

Nii Yugito smirked haughtily. "Kumogakure sends it regards, Uchiha-dono."

* * *

><p>(AN) And the end of that there. I see that "Itachi Lives" is definitely the popular option. 7040 words of content, bringing it to 95022 words of content in total. Next chapter will break the 100,000 word story content barrier. Believe it.<p>

Is there anything I need to address right now? Hmm.

Not a whole lot of Naruto in this chapter, sadly. Mostly dem politics.

Oh, how short Danzo's trial is compared to Sasuke. It's really a case of innocent until proven guilty. Danzo testified that the events happened in such and such a way, and neither Itachi nor Sasuke can say any different because they don't KNOW any different. The only one to give Itachi orders was Danzo, and Hiruzen might have been wrong. Throwing Homura and Koharu on trial would have revealed the truth, but there isn't legal precedent to force them to testify. If they do something illegal, they can be interrogated, but they haven't done anything yet. So it comes down to one man's word against another, and Danzo is more credible since he and Itachi were the only ones there, and there is nothing Itachi knows that contradicts him.

Now, especially since it appears he was falsely charged in the first place. Even so, if the vote had gone against him (vote NOT to dismiss charges), then the could have continued to hold him and look for new evidence.

Sasuke's trial, on the other hand, was guilty until proven innocent. It was public record what he'd done and he had to rely on rhetoric to get him out.

If you're confused as to how he fooled Inoichi: It was layer after layer of false memories from Kotoamatsukami, so that the moku bunshin actually belived what he was saying was true. Doing it that way bend the bunshin's mind delicately enough for it not to get noticed in a room full of chakra monsters.

I'd like to sincerely thank AQZT and laFia for all the work they put into writing the TvTropes page for this.

Can't wait for another chapter of "Stupid Sensei."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I make no profit. I have no money. So don't sue me.

(AN) I had to lol at the sudden in spew of negative reviews. Part of getting more readers, I guess. The first bad review I got made me super sad.

Now all I'm saying is Haters Gonna Hate.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shinobi ought not lower their heads so easily, action and power are what shinobi respect! There should be no compromise between shinobi. The history of the human race is a history of war! Ever since the three Shinobi World Wars… Every country… every village has fought for the strongest techniques. The weak will be crushed! That is inescapable truth of the ninja world!" – A.<em>

* * *

><p>The thick yellow wax of the Raikage's seal crumbled away beneath his fingertips.<p>

Sasuke folded A's letter open gingerly, smoothing the vellum out under the curious moonlight. Dark eyes narrowed slightly as Yugito shifted in place, carefully examining the Uchiha for any sudden form of hostility.

_I assign Nii Yugito the authority to negotiate on my behalf._

_A., Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure._

Repressing a snort, the raven folded the paper into a small square and slipped it into his pocket. Short, blunt, and to the point. Exactly characteristic of the man who wrote the message. Unaddressed and completely devoid of any form of valuable information. Undoubtedly, Kumo had learned from their last disastrous attempt to outmaneuver the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"So." He drawled, taking in the tense woman before him.

"So." She replied, rigidity coiled like a spring.

Smirking, Sasuke leaned into the wall, displaying pure nonchalance. "He assigns you authority to negotiate on his behalf."

"So he does." Stiffness drained out of the foreign kunoichi, and a confident smile curled about her lips.

Arms spreading out in a grand gesture, the Uchiha made as if to welcome the whole world. "Well then, what would the mighty Village Hidden in the Clouds have from me?"

Shrugging, the blonde narrowed considering feline eyes at Sasuke. "It has come to the attention of the Raikage that Konohagakure is handling your eminent clan in a manner unbefitting of its status."

Sasuke snorted, and Yugito raised a brow.

"Therefore, Kumogakure would like to extend its hand in friendship to the Uchiha clan, and offer it a respected place in a village that would be more willing to treat it with the respect it is deserving of."

"A clan of two." The Clan Head muttered with cynical amusement. Yugito frowned at Sasuke slightly before shaking her head.

"I'll admit that Konoha has done a fairly decent job of keeping a lid on it for all these years, but Kumo is aware that it ordered the pointless and wasteful slaughter of your family. Raikage-sama doubts that you would like to remain in such a place, and is willing to take whatever steps it takes to preserve your life, provided you decide to accept his offer of protection."

"Of course," Sasuke replied sardonically, affecting a look of vague interest. "Obviously, in exchange for protection, Kumogakure would be expecting me to swear loyalty to the village."

Yugito repressed the urge to sigh. "Well of course. Generosity does not necessitate blindness. The Raikage has no intent to go to war over a shinobi with no loyalty to those who are fighting for him."

Sasuke hummed lowly, eyes tracking down the hall warily before snapping back to the jinchuuriki. "I must admit, the boldness of you coming here surprises me. Attempting to sway one of a great village's bloodlines into treachery is enough to incur steep demands for recompense, if not outright war."

Smirking at the raven, Yugito leaned forward and stared at him through half-lidded eyes. "Oh please. I know better than that and so do you. The letter Raikage-sama gave you is worthless as evidence of conspiracy, and my being in the village is easily explainable as being part of a diplomatic mission." Motioning at the letter, the blonde rolled her eyes. "Furthermore, the only people in the village who know my intentions are hardly likely to spill the beans. I certainly wouldn't, and it's not to your advantage either."

"Being seen as being in contact with foreign conspirators would not be good for my reputation, I will admit." Sasuke said slowly, red Sharingan motionless.

The Nibi's container huffed in slight amusement before sending him a serious look. "You're a man who speaks frankly, I can see. Fine then, let us be blunt:"

"In exchange for swearing loyalty to Kumogakure and abandoning Konoha, the Raikage is willing to grant you asylum. Further, he is willing to spare you any woman you desire from our village so that you may propagate your bloodline."

"That's a rather large risk to take for one man. To cause a war over something so small." The Uchiha accused, narrowing his eyes.

Shrugging, Yugito peered down the hall before answering "Raikage-sama has been prepared for another war for years. Anyone with a brain can see that from Kumo's level of militarization. In exchange for such a valuable weapon, he's more than willing to wage a war he's been expecting. Though he might decide it's safer to conceal that you've defected long enough for you to have children."

"So how about it, Uchiha Sasuke?" she breathed. "Will you accept Kumogakure's offer?"

Silence greeted her question. The Uchiha was visibly conflicted. One on hand, he found the offer very tempting. A place to start over without the painful memories of his childhood. Without the past of his attacks against Kumo, the Hachibi's jinchuuriki, and the Raikage himself, A. would likely be far more tolerable. Kaminari no Kuni was a wide, rugged country with hundreds, if not thousands of places he could hide Naruto away until he destroyed Akatsuki. The people had favourable experiences with jinchuuriki, and the discrimination Naruto suffered would be absent. Without the stigma of Orochimaru hanging over him, it was likely even Sasuke could achieve a measure of acceptance.

But…

'_Promise_ _me_ _that_ _you'll_ _protect_ _Konoha_.'

He'd sworn on whatever last ragged shreds of honour he could scrape together.

A long, gusting sigh rose from his chest, the sound filling the dark building and making the foreigner blink in surprise. Sasuke's hand dove into his pocket, clenching about a sliver of metal.

"Allow me…" the Uchiha growled. "To make clear my choice without a doubt."

Sasuke drew out a strip of dark blue cloth with a thin plate of steel attached to it. The metal face shimmered, and the Uchiha drew up the hitae-ate to tie it about his forehead. The carved leaf shone in the dark, declaring his allegiance.

"This is _my_ answer."

Something like regret flashed across her face, and the blonde made a shallow bow. "As you say, Uchiha-dono. I will convey your sentiments to the Raikage." It was a pity. The raven had been a rather fine piece of man, and had skill, Yugito decided.

"Go." He ordered, black tomoe churning wildly into a starburst. A faint sense of unease at the sight rose from her stomach, a slight prodding of _caution_ from Matatabi. Advice from a bijuu was usually self-serving, and this time was no different. Something about those _eyes_ were dangerous.

She went.

* * *

><p>"Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin."<p>

Gaara's voice cut through the air like a knife, demanding attention from all occupants of the Kazekage's office. Freezing on the threshold, the Toad Sennin stared at him warily before tracking his eyes significantly at the other's in the room. Teal orbs followed his gaze before narrowing.

"Leave us." He ordered, sending the chuunin into a flurry of movement as they fled the possibility of his displeasure. Kankuro and Temari remained behind, hovering at his shoulders. The redhead considered allowing them to stay before shaking his head. It didn't concern them at the moment.

Pointing at the door, Gaara gave them a wordless command. Both immediately broke into vocal protest, and the Kazekage sighed. They'd become almost stiflingly overprotective after Deidara's attack on Suna and failed attempt at kidnapping. "I am your Kazekage." He declared, feeling that the statement was getting ridiculously stale by how often he'd needed to use it.

The two subsided rebelliously, crossing their arms and huffing. Gaara and Jiraiya waited, allowing time to tick by before the two growled in annoyance and stalked from the room. Kankuro sent his younger brother a worried glance over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him.

Motioning towards the chair across from him, the Kazekage indicated that he wished for the Konoha-nin to sit. Jiraiya sunk into the chair, resting his elbows on the armrests and giving Gaara a curious expression.

The Kazekage sat quietly for a time, before tentatively stating "It is my understanding that you are an expert in the art of sealing." Swallowing past his instinctive phobia of the discipline; courtesy of his father, Gaara leaned forward and folded his arms on the desk.

Jiraiya stroked his chin for a moment before frowning. "It depends on what you're asking about, I suppose."

"Specifically in the sealing of demons."

Flaring his nostrils, the Sennin looked at Gaara with narrowed eyes. "I am _familiar_ with it, yes. I helped the Yondaime Hokage develop the seals necessary to contain the Kyuubi no Kitsune within Naruto. _However_," he stressed, face growing fierce. "I don't approve of making unnecessary sacrifices. If you're looking about transferring your bijuu to another, I have nothing to say to you."

Gaara radiated pure offense. "If I could take the Ichibi to the grave with me, I _would_. " Red locks fluttered as the Kazekage shook his head violently. "This is not a burden I would wish on my greatest enemies."

"No." he breathed, subsiding. "I have not called you here in order to discuss the transfer of my bijuu."

Licking his lips, the elder male nodded apologetically. "I just had to make sure." He muttered, before Jiraiya tapped a finger on the wooden surface. "So what _have_ you called me here for?"

Teal eyes trailed apprehensively over the room before coming back to rest on the red-clad man. "Should it be possible for a bijuu contained in its jinchuuriki to give the jinchuuriki false experiences? Is this a sign of the seal breaking down?" Gaara asked, voice turning slightly desperate.

"Well," Jiraiya hummed, a thoughtful look on his face. "From what I've seen, the bijuu will always have the capacity to influence you in some manner or another. Even Naruto's seal, which Minato designed to be pretty damn near air-tight in regards to preventing demonic influences, can't prevent the demon from slipping things in when she draws on its power."

"But that's the problem. I wasn't trying to draw on its power. Shukaku just _forced_ it through."

"And that's _probably_ fine. Most jinchuurikis' seals contain some element that begins to break down when the jinchuuriki approaches extreme exhaustion or death. This breakdown allows the bijuu to shove a hunk of power through the seal. It's a temporary breakdown," Jiraiya reassured Gaara when an alarmed look flashed onto his face. "It's designed to regenerate when there is free chakra. It's probably one of the most complex portions of the seal outside of the actual sealing itself."

"Now." The sennin concluded. "I can't be sure since I haven't seen your seal, and some of the older ones fail to incorporate a regenerative portion to the seal. Though your best bet is to just show me your seal."

Shaking his head helplessly, the Kazekage pressed a palm to his face. "I can't," he murmured. "I don't know where it is. I was sealed before I was born and have no idea how they did it."

Heaving a great sigh, Jiraiya rolled his eyes to the ceiling and prayed that Gaara's father was burning in the deepest levels of Yomi. "Fine then. I can take care of it. It just makes my job a lot harder." Pulling a brush and a small pot of ink from his pocket, Jiraiya ordered Gaara to remove his shirt.

Unscrewing the cap from the bottle of ink, the Sennin dipped the end of the brush in the dark liquid before squiggling a small circle of arcane symbols over Gaara's milk pale chest. Jiraiya inked an identical circle onto the Kazekage's forehead before setting his tools to the side and waiting for the ink to dry.

Gaara shivered at the cold and slimy feel of the black fluid on his skin. The wait for it to dry was torturous. Eventually, Jiraiya gave a short nod before placing his palm over Gaara's heart. The gentle pulse of chakra nearly made him jump as the foreign energy dispersed into his coils. The redhead watched as the fuuinjutsu master's eyes glazed over.

Diving his chakra along twisting strands of _here_ and _there_ and _between_-_space,_ Jiraiya could feel the headache building in his skull. For all that he loved the discipline, there were some parts of it that he truly loathed. For one, the fumbling of neophytes that was evident in the crafting of Gaara's seal. For two, the truly _archaic_ structure and form of the seal.

Pulling back from the Kazekage, Jiraiya pressed a cloth into his hands and gruffly told him to clean up. The pounding in his head was killing.

"Well firstly, I'd like to string up the idiots that placed that seal. By the Gods, the mishandling is ridiculous." The sennin groaned, dragged a hand through his wild white mane. "Secondly, your sealing abilities in this village _suck_. No wonder you have issues sleeping. Your seal is something straight out of the history books! Seriously, has Sunagakure's sealing abilities been stagnant since the village was founded?"

Gaara bit back the automatic response to defend his village. "It has never been the concern of Suna to focus on developing our skills in the arts of sealing." The redhead replied placidly. "We've been too busy clawing an existence from the harsh sand, unlike some other people in the world." Jiraiya had the grace to look embarrassed at the subtle dig to his manners.

"Still, it seems to me that the seal is intact and functioning. Despite all the unnecessary elements that actually hinder the effectiveness of the seal, it looks like it's working. Your seal even has regenerating elements, which I didn't expect in something so old. It must have been revolutionary when it was developed."

"Is there any chance you could fix the seal? Remove the unneeded parts?"

Waving his hands apprehensively, Jiraiya denied "No. Theoretically, it might be possible. But I'm not going to try and pry it open to make the attempt. If it had a key, like Naruto's, I might be able to do something about it. As it is, it just doesn't seem like I can do anything for you."

"And the experiences?"

"Looks like a normal part of your rather inefficient seal to me."

"Now." The Sage said sternly, leaning forward to give the Kazekage a serious look. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Naruto. Rely on your own power, not that of the demon. Yes, I know you don't." he amended at Gaara's frown. "But unless it's dire, you shouldn't make a habit of trying to channel more than you can control."

"Think of a seal as an irrigation channel. When your control increases, it grows deeper. Which is something I've tried to teach her. _Control_. But if you try to draw more than you can handle, you'll blow out the walls. Your seal will regenerate, providing you don't pull so hard the demon escapes, but not perfectly back to how it used to be."

"_Rely on your own strength."_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

Tsunade looked over her shoulder at Itachi, frowning at the Uchiha. "Where is your younger brother?"

"Sasuke had little desire to come."

"It's not the politically smart choice for him to make." The Hokage muttered to the former ANBU captain. "He should be here to take advantage of the crowd. At least he should be if I haven't overestimated him."

Itachi's smile was fond and smug. "Sasuke is an older hand at this game than you know. He says that by delegating me to appear instead of him or the both of us together, the positive regard of the crowd will fall to me. "

Sending her hair snapping to the side with a sharp shake, Tsunade mumbled "Damn dramatic Uchihas."

The quiet murmuring of a small crowd gave the Hokage the urge to peek through the dark curtains shielding her and the Uchiha from the world. Most of the village would still be either at work or at home, but the hustle and bustle of a weekday lunch rush provided her with enough witnesses to prevent the truth from ever being killed.

A flash of pink hair caught her eye, and peering through the crack between the cloth flaps, the Hokage frowned. Sakura pulled Yamanaka Ino along after her while wearing a curious expression. The struggle the blonde gave her apprentice was obviously for show, as the pair easily circled the crowd for a better vantage point.

Hinata and Neji leapt over the rooftops to land next to the pair. "Ahh! Hello Hinata-chan, Neji-kun." Sakura greeted, shoving a fuming Ino over to make space on the roof of the clothing store they'd chosen as their viewing point. Neji nodded politely before scanning the crowd with pale white eyes. Smiling demurely at the two kunoichi, Hinata folded her hands behind her back and cocked her head to the side.

"Sakura-chan. As Hokage-sama's apprentice, do you know what she wants to announce?"

Wrinkling her nose, the medic glared over her shoulder at the curtained balcony. "No, I don't." she confessed. "Shishou has been very hush-hush over the last few weeks. She didn't even tell me Sasuke was in the village." Ino dropped her head into her hands at the furiously accusing glare Sakura gave her.

"It's not my fault!" she moaned. "The Hokage swore the whole team to secrecy! I couldn't have told you anything. And why aren't you being mean to Hina-chan? She was on the team too!"

Shrugging, Sakura blinked over at the main branch Hyuuga. "That's because Hina-chan is a real stickler for rules. Unlike a _certain_ blonde I know." The medic leaned over Ino's back to pinch her cheeks and pull her lips into a gummy frown.

"Don't be troublesome, Sakura." A low voice drawled as Shikamaru and Shino leapt up from the streets below. The Aburame sent the group a respectful nod before drifting over to the edge of the roof and watching the crowd silently.

"Don't even start, you lazy bum!" Sakura growled, making a fist at the Nara. "You're just at as much fault as she is! And don't say anything about the rules, you find it too troublesome to care about them."

Mumbling "It would have been annoying to have you tearing up and down the streets to try and get him out." The pineapple head drew away with his hands up in a placating gesture. Sniffing, the medic folded her arms and turned to stare at an incoming green clad chuunin and weapons' mistress.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted as he landed. "Go out with me! I'll protect you with my life!" Sticking his thumb out, the bowl-cut chuunin grinned. Tenten palmed her face with a long-suffering look and quickly strode over to lurk with the saner member of her squad.

"Don't you ever learn, Lee?" Interrupted Sakura's attempt at a rebuttal. Akamaru barked in greeting as he and Kiba padded across the roof to the group. "No is no." the Inuzuka sighed, giving the older boy a particularly pitying look.

Shikamaru shook his head at Chouji when the brown-haired Akimichi appeared. Automatically tuning out Lee's rant about youth and never giving up, the Nara snatched the chip Chouji offered him. "Hey Chouji," he muttered before scratching his chest and staring up at the sky. The Akimichi grunted in reply before wandering over to poke at Ino.

"Naruto's gonna be late." The medic complained, peering back up at the shuffling curtains that hid the Hokage from view. "And I don't know what Sasuke-kun is up to." The others in the group merely shrugged. It wasn't their responsibility to keep track of Naruto. Or Sasuke, for that matter.

Shifting from foot to foot, Sakura grew more and more agitated as the appointed time of the announcement drew near and the blonde Uzumaki was still nowhere to be found. A sudden hush fell over the crowd, and the curtain was thrown back.

It was time.

A huffing Naruto touched down just as Tsunade strode forth. Wiping the back of her hand over her forehead, the blonde grumbled "Stupid announcements. Should have just stayed home in bed. Dunno why I had to get up…." Trailing off at the threatening glare Sakura sent her, the blonde stammered out a complaint. "I was up really late last night training, I swear! I wasn't being lazy or anything!"

"Naruto." Shikamaru murmured, not taking his eyes away from the stern and tense Hokage. "Just shut up." Subsiding with a huff, the blonde stuffed her hands in her pockets and stared up at Tsunade.

"Comrades of Konoha! I come before you today on behalf of those who have suffered great injustice."

The Senju's voice rang out, and the crowd shifted. Feeling some eyes burning into her with steaming curiosity and others with thinly veiled disinterest, Tsunade looked down at the village with a severe expression. Naruto bounced her foot impatiently on the concrete roof of the clothing store. She had no desire to hear about Lord So-and-So's latest faux-tragedy and pretend to-

"I come before you on behalf of the Uchiha Clan."

The blonde's train of thought ground to a halt, crashing and burning as her mind leapt through frenzied possibilities. Something had happened to Sasuke. Or something would happen to Sasuke. Or something was happening at that very _moment_ to Sasuke. Canines lengthened unconsciously as sky-blue flared into bloody crimson.

"Control the Kyuubi." Neji ordered, cool tones washing over her like a river. And _no_ _one_ _else_ in the group reacted.

"You know?" she breathed, spinning to pin white eyes with a fragile blue stare. The Hyuuga nodded curtly before turning back to Tsunade dismissively. They _knew_ and they _didn't_ _care_ in the least?

"As you know, nine years ago the Uchiha Clan was abruptly slaughtered down to a man…" The Hokage's voice slid over Naruto's brain as she struggled to put the realization that likely everyone in the village knew about her prisoner. And that none of them were apparently treating her any differently for it.

She was being acknowledged. Maybe not by everyone, but by a large amount of people. And that meant her dream wasn't so unrealistic after all, despite what she'd been told as a child. She _would_ become Hokage, or her name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto.

Smiling to herself, the resolved blonde turned her wandering focus back to Tsunade in time for the Hokage to drop a bomb on her.

"Uchiha Itachi carried out the destruction of the Uchiha Clan on the order of an individual within the government of Konoha."

Naruto's mind stuttered, and her face went slack in shock. A reaction mirrored by her friends and by the villagers and shinobi in the crowd.

_What?_

The curtain swirled out, revealing a pale face marred by tired lines. Dark eyes looked fathomlessly over the crowd, not really _seeing_ them. The people thought they understood it as the tightest control a shinobi with an iron will could manage. Tsunade thought she understood the disregard as a weariness of the world.

Only Itachi knew it was because his fading eyesight could no longer distinguish people as more than featureless bodies.

His appearance shattered the tableau of shock, and a roar rose from the crowd. Tsunade commanded for silence with frantic motions of her hands, and the villagers subsided without removing their stares from the ill Uchiha.

"Following the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago, rumours of myths began to surface regarding the abilities of the Sharingan. It was claimed that the Sharingan had the ability to control the bijuu. Because of this, suspicion that they might have ordered the attack fell on the clan. In response, the Council of Konoha had the Uchiha Clan restricted to their compound."

Sweat was beading on Naruto's palms, and she surreptitiously wiped them on her vest. Tension was coiling under the mood of the audience, riveted on the Hokage's words. Shikamaru tugged on his ponytail, miserable comprehension already on his features.

"After years of living confined within their homes and suffering discrimination, Uchiha Fugaku called his clan together and decided it was time for action. The Uchiha Clan needed to overthrow the government of Konoha."

Sakura stumbled as the breathe whooshed from her chest. Reeling about, green eyes caught Naruto's deathly pale face. Chouji gaped like a fish, face gone slack in disbelief. A low mumble of disbelief came up from below, until one man yelled "Then they got what they deserved! Death to traitors!" Malcontent washed over the crowd, angry sentiments bubbling up to those who waited above. Unseen, Danzo's man slid away into an alleyway.

Veins distended as the Hyuuga cousins glared down, Hinata's small fists clenching with anger. Tsunade's face was written in a form of disbelief and disgust that was mirrored by a minority of people below, and Sasuke's academy yearmates. It was unbelievable how quickly people were turning on the Uchiha, because-

Thunder crashed like a dying mountain, arching over the village as a pale streak of light.

"_You dare!"_

Sasuke infuriated voice cracked out, causing several to flinch. Alarm grew on Itachi's face as he gripped the rail of the balcony. His younger brother wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to have retreated to the Uchiha Family's shrine in order to meditate and form plans to deal with Akatsuki.

Purple and black stars winked into existence before sputtering out as the Clan Head stalked into the crowd. Lashing out with a fist at one man, Sasuke relished in the crunch of bone and splatter of blood as the man's nose gave way.

"You dare to call _us_ traitors?"

Intersecting ellipses twitched furiously in Sasuke's eyes as he snarled in rage.

"_We're_ the traitors? We _protected_ you! We _bled_ for you!"

Every motion Sasuke made was inscribed with black hatred and pure murderous intent. Electricity blazed over his unsheathed Sword of Kusanagi with the furious chirping of birds.

"_We _died_ for you and you abandoned us!_"

The blade slashed down, swinging towards a huddle of villagers.

"Stop, Sasuke!" Kakashi's and Itachi's voices mingled as they shouted nearly simultaneously.

The chirping blade halted, electricity sparking around the metal that leashed it before sputtering out. A red-haired man stared at the Uchiha in pure fear, knees shaking, as the front of his pants grew wet. Growling wordlessly, Sasuke rammed the chokuto back into its sheathe before pushing back through the crowd and vanishing down a side street.

"I must admit that my faith in you was misplaced." The Hokage declared chillingly, wintery tones shocking the audience like a slap across the face. Shifting anxiously, Itachi affected an expressionless face before he whirled about and glided back into the Hokage's Tower.

"The Uchiha Clan fought war after war after war to protect the village. They policed your streets and captured your criminals. They taught your children. They made your clothes. They grew your food. They gave you love and respect and dedication, and you repay it by turning on them at the first opportunity. Uchiha Fugaku did what any desperate father would have done, and if you claim differently you're lying to yourself. Uchiha Itachi is the most loyal of shinobi that the village could have asked for, and if you claim differently you're lying to yourself. Uchiha Sasuke struggled alone and neglected for years before leaving the village and eventually eliminating one of its greatest enemies. Orochimaru died by Sasuke's hand. Vengeance for the Sandaime Hoake came at the efforts of one of the Uchiha."

Tsunade's voice lashed at their consciences. "Your disrespect does them an injustice." Stalking away, the blonde Senju slammed the doors to her balcony shut behind her. Shame grew on many of the faces as the crowd slowly dispersed, and Sakura smirked smugly.

"Serves them right, eh, Naruto?"

There was no reply.

"Naruto?" the medic spun around to take in an empty space behind her.

Naruto was gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good Afternoon, Sasuke-kun."<em>

_Hinata's tone was formal as the pale-eyed Hyuuga bowed slightly. Her forehead was proudly absent of the lurid green Cage Bird Seal, and Hanabi's even more so. The sisters had triumphed against the traditions of their clan and the wishes of their clan elders._

_Sasuke was impressed. It didn't sting his pride to admit it._

_Hanabi bowed slightly before spinning about and leaving. Desiring no further boredom for the day, the younger Hyuuga was determined to find Konohamaru. She probably had a crush on the boy, Hinata confided as she sat down across from his desk._

"_Congratulations on becoming Jounin Commander."_

"_Thank you." The Uchiha's reply was curt. Sasuke wasn't deliberately attempting to be rude, but he had no idea why the woman had dropped in randomly in the middle of the day to interrupt his work. Smiling nostalgically, Hinata shook her head. Sasuke had changed so much since his days at the Academy. But some things would always remain the same._

_White eyes pierced him, weighing and judging, and Sasuke repressed the urge to shift. He'd long grown used to the measuring looks that people gave him before dismissing him wanting. It was only the recent revelation of his ANBU career that changed some of those rejecting looks to respectful or even appreciative._

"_I must admit, that I wasn't all that surprised to find out that _you_ were Kitsune." A secretive air dashed though her face, before it resumed its neutrally polite look. _

"_It was my duty."_

"_It was." She allowed, before smirking. "But we cannot deny that you went above and beyond the call of duty." Sasuke hummed, and said nothing._

_Trailing a slow finger over the now clean fox mask the adorned the corner of his desk, Hinata sighed before turning back to Sasuke._

"_Did you love her?"_

_There was no doubt as to who she referred to._

"_I did."_

_His reply was given the same treatment as everything else he said. Blank and unfeeling._

"_I already knew. But it's sometimes nice to hear you admit it."_

_Hinata smiled._

_Sasuke was silent._

"_I cannot hate you, Sasuke-kun, despite the many things you've done and failed to do."_

_Coal black eyes regarded her blankly._

"_No matter how much anyone could hate you, Sasuke-kun, it could never be nearly as virulent as how much you hate yourself."_

_The pity she gave him was painful, and left him clenching a hand over his heart long after she left._

* * *

><p>The Sword of Kusanagi was thrown to the floor at the doorway of the shrine, bouncing and clattering away to rest against the wall. Some part of him winced instinctively at the mistreatment of such a precious tool, but the rest of him was so twisted up with loathing to care.<p>

Sasuke's feet pounded along the wooden floor as he strode into the Naka Shrine, loud slaps of his steps echoing in the empty hall of the place of worship. Passing between the pillers holding up the roof like a shadow, the Uchiha paced in the dark.

Clenching and unclenching his hands, Sasuke steamed at the cruel irony of it all. Just hours earlier he had rejected an offer from a foreign village to flee Konoha and join it. And just hours later, the village he had chosen to remain in abandoned him. For what was repudiating him and his clan after learning the truth, if not abandonment?

"Sasuke?" shot tentatively through the shadows, shaking him from his thoughts.

Naruto trailed into the old building she had seen Sasuke flee into. Creeping along, the blonde repressed a shiver at the carved mythical beasts that appeared overly malicious with the way the outside sun threw shadows up through the shrine.

A flash of grey darted at the corner of her vision, and Naruto spun to take in the sight of Sasuke looming over her in his new outfit. She could swear exasperatedly the man had more clothes than she did. And she was the girl. The short-sleeved grey high collared shirt he wore was only zipped halfway up, revealing the pale flesh of his chest to her eyes. Flushing slightly her eyes darted down to rest on the blue cloth and purple rope he wore about his waist before she decided the safest target was his face.

Obsidian eyes stared down at her before trailing across to the open doorway. Red eyes snapped back, and the blonde repressed a shiver. "Naruto…" fell from his lips with long practiced ease, dulcet tones rolling off his tongue.

Licking suddenly dry lips, the jinchuuriki fisted her hands in the hem of her black and orange vest. "I heard the truth about your family today." Sasuke seemed to flinch and before his features started growing blank. He was drawing his emotions under a façade, she realized. And Naruto remembered the last time he'd done that. Sasuke had left her behind.

Naruto stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing her face into his chest. _'Sasuke has a crackly scent'_, she thought absently. '_Kinda like the air right after a lightning bolt._'

Hesitating only a short moment, one of Sasuke's arms came up to curl about her back and pull her closer while the other one tangled in the blonde threads of her hair. Resting his cheek against the top of her head, the Uchiha breathed.

"Tell me about it." Naruto mumbled into his chest, and Sasuke laughed bitterly. "If you were there this morning, you already know about it." The blonde digested his statement before pressing forward. "Who ordered it?"

"Shimura Danzo." Came after a minute, the name a whisper in the dark. And Naruto found a new name to hate.

The other thing that Naruto desperately wanted to know was a great deal more selfish. "Is it true? That the Sharingan can control the Kyuubi? Is it?" the blonde pressed, leaning back to stare up at him.

Sasuke snorted, tracking glowing red orbs down to regard her. "It is true." Then smirk curled over his lips. Pressing his forehead against hers, the Uchiha whispered "Don't worry, _Na_-_ru_-_to_." Sasuke's breath fanned against her face. "I don't think you'll need it, but I can protect you from the monster inside."

Stiffening, Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "You _knew_?" she whispered, voice incredulous.

"Of course I knew." He muttered in reply, gazing back. "I just never cared." Leaning back down, he stopped his mouth inches away from her's. Half-lidded Sharingan met wide sky-blue. "I _chose_ you, Uzumaki Naruto. Don't think that any demon or human could ever keep you away from me."

Pressing a kiss to her lips, Sasuke smiled into her mouth. The Uchiha's hands rose from their positions to slide carefully over the whisker marks on her smooth cheeks. Naruto trembled, pressing her eyes closed as she attempted to deal with it rationally. Sasuke drew away with a slight frown at the expression on her face before he kissed her again, even more deeply. His tongue slid against her lips, and she was falling.

Sasuke was surprised when Naruto grabbed at him with desperation, threading her fingers into his raven strands. Pressing into him with ferocity, the blonde sobbed his name into his skin, over and over again. Even as she rained kisses against his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, a thin trail of tears dripped down her face.

Naruto was filled with a sense of desolation. Because despite all her denials and doubts and struggles, she'd fallen in love with this fickle man, against her will. She didn't know how or when, but the Uzumaki wouldn't have been surprised if the seed of that feeling was planted the day she'd named him her rival, nine years ago.

The promise to Sakura to bring him home had satisfied her almost obsessive need to have him around. And even though he was finally home after years of separation, the blonde knew. If he left again…

If Sasuke left again, it would be too much for her to handle.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke." Floated into his ears, stilting him with surprise. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Karin suppressed a squeal. Suigetsu gave the redhead an odd look, which she promptly ignored. From the way Sasuke and Naruto's chakra signatures were coiled around one another, she could just tell that something romantic had happened.<p>

"You know." The Kiri-nin snarked, kicking his legs up on the back porch of the house Taka had chosen to reside in. "Peeping in on Sasuke's love life or lack thereof is sort of creepy. Just sayin."

Shaking her head, the Uzumaki adopted an expression of pity. "You poor man." She moaned, dragging her hands down her face. "You have absolutely no capacity for emotion or romance. In fact, I doubt you even have the ability for higher cognitive functions like thought."

"But you love him anyway." Juugo muttered, laying on his side and staring down at the fish pond below. Despite Sasuke's three year absence, the fish seemed to have survived, if not flourished. Karin squawked indignantly and kicked out at the orange-haired male, knocking him into the grass of their yard.

"I gotta say. It's not bad that Sasuke pretty much gave us our own place, though I'm getting pretty bored cooped up in here." Suigetsu complained, flopping onto his back and staring up at the extended roof.

"My brother's generosity is often an afterthought, and thus not high on his list of priorities." A man coolly drawled, striding out from the house to stand over Suigetsu. The Kiri-nin peered up at a long-haired tired looking man who regarded him through red eyes.

"That's cool." The white-haired teen muttered. "Now can you move over and bug Karin or something? You're creeping the shit out of me." Ignoring Suigetsu's demand, the red-eyed male crouched down to stare at him more closely. "Okay! Now you're really being a creeper."

"Uchiha Itachi." The man sighed. When the younger male blinked confusedly, the man motioned to himself. "I am Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh! Sasuke's brother? Well why didn't you just say so?"

The look Itachi gave him suggested he was _not_ impressed. Raising his gaze to the other members of Taka, the Uchiha deadpanned "Is he always this slow? Or do I just get the afternoon special?"

Juugo snorted in amusement as he rose from the grass. Stepping back up onto the porch, the orange-haired male extended his hand for Itachi to shake. "He's pretty much always like this." Juugo answered after the Uchiha shook his hand, dodging the absent kick Suigetsu made at him.

"It's because he's too busy mooning after Karin." He explained, jerking his thumb over at the redhead. The Uzumaki and Hozuki gave indignant shouts.

"Mooning after that idiot!" they yelled in tandem, pointing wild fingers at one another.

Itachi stared at the interaction silently before giving Juugo a solemn look.

"You're right. The belligerent sexual tension is astounding."

* * *

><p>"<em>Did somebody order a large ham?"<em>

Lee's shout echoed through the restaurant. Slicing off a thick slab of pork, the green clan chuunin viciously tore a chunk off of the meat and plopped it into his mouth. Chewing exaggeratedly, Lee swallowed the ham with an unreadable expression.

"How delightful!" he proclaimed, grabbing the sheepish chefs hand a pumping it vigorously. "How juicy! How _succulent_!"

Shikamaru's head banged onto the table with an exasperated groan. Patting his friend on the back, the Akimichi adopted a look of pity.

"You my dear chef, simply burn with the Fires of Youth!"

"Uh, thanks. I think…" the man muttered, retreating away from the group of shinobi and vanishing back into the kitchen at a near run.

"That man must slave day and night over his stove to perfect his skill! Truly, he could be a genius of hard work! I must tell Gai-sensei!"

Rubbing his temples with a long-suffering expression, Neji gulped back a glass of water and sighed. "It's enough Lee. Tell him later."

"Anyway," Ino cut in when Lee looked about to burst into a flurry of arguing with the cool genius. "What did you think of what Hokage-sama said today?" the blonde poked at the salad on her plate with an apprehensive look.

"Sasuke is a better man than I ever gave him credit for." Tenten admitted. "It takes a different kind of person to return and aid a village that did so much wrong to his family."

"I don't know about that." Shikamaru disagreed. "I'd venture it had little or nothing to do with Konoha at all." Nudging his teammate, Chouji sent the genius a confused look.

"Look." The Nara pointed out, assuming a serious expression. "Sasuke willingly left the village to go to Orochimaru to seek power. And that was when he thought it was Itachi's fault his family was dead. There is no way in hell that he'd want to come back if he found out the village itself was responsible. If anything, he'd want to destroy Konoha."

Thinning her lips, Sakura folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. She liked to think she had a little more faith in Sasuke than that. She doubted he would ever turn to random destruction of the village.

"No. It's more likely that Sasuke returned to the village for some other purpose. Not malicious or destructive," The shadow user reassured an angry looking medic. "But it's more than likely that Sasuke returned for the sake of a person or persons. Otherwise, he would've just torn though the village without regard for anything."

Shrugging, the dark haired Nara shifted his eyes away from Sakura. "Who that person is, I couldn't claim to know for sure. Though I could make an educated guess. It's someone I'm sure we all know very well. Someone that loves Konoha and wishes to be accepted by the village."

"_Naruto_?" Ino squeaked incredulously. "What on earth could he see in Naruto that would want to make him come back?" Sakura gave the blonde a glare, and Ino stumbled her next words. "Not that Naruto's bad or anything. She's just not someone I can see Sasuke caring about more than someone like Sakura or Kakashi-sensei. She's loud and bouncy and just his total opposite in a lot of things."

"Deliberate blindness is indicative of emotional interference in rational thought processes." Shino murmured from the other end of the table, unfazed by the responding glare the Yamanaka gave him.

"Look, Ino. It's something you'll probably have to accept." Shikamaru sighed. "Do you even know what Sasuke said to Naruto the last time they fought and before he went to Orochimaru?"

"_I will acknowledge that you are strong. Because.. You are someone who knows the same pain of loneliness that I do. And... That pain makes a person stronger."_

"_Naruto, you have become… my most important person."_

* * *

><p>(AN) 7099 words here about. Bring the total up to 102121 words of story content, give or take a few words. Also, over 400 reviews. Woot!<p>

Onto the author note business:

Konoha Military Justice – The flaws. It's good that anon noticed the fundamental flaws of the justice system. Konoha is lucky that it has the Yamanaka to tell the truth, because the other villages are even worse off. The reason you can see things come down to one man's words vs. another is because shinobi are usually smart enough to cover their tracks. Especially in a case like Danzo's where there would literally be no first hand evidence. As far as I know, the memory of a wood/water/stone/whatever bunshin doesn't transfer, just shadow clones. If Inoichi actually mindwalked, he'd notice something odd. But that's considered to invasive outside of interrogation. What he's doing is more like feeling the general storm of the clone's mind to detect ripples that would indicate a lie. It's not actual mindreading by any extent. And if Inoichi had looked closer, he would have seen issues. But Kotoamatsukami is a genjutsu of the _highest_ caliber. Second only to Izanagi and Izanami, which bend reality itself. Kotoamatsukami works by implanting false experiences. The Hokage seals off the defendents chakra to prevent genjutsu on Inoichi or the person, and it usually works. But on someone like Danzo? Try harder Tsunade.

Sakura – A few people have wondered about Sakura's reversal on Naruto and Sasuke. It's what we would term as willful blindness. She's not willing to give up on him quite yet, so she convinces herself it was false or a trick of the light.

Anti-climatic trial. Yeah. I'm a pretty deliberate bastard like that :D. I spent a lot of time hyping you up in expectation that he'd really get it, and he dances off free with shocking ease. The old snake.

Itachi – will probably live. It really only affected the epilogue anyway, so it's not a big issue for me to change.

**Rokudaime** – This is kinda me being greedy about my time, but I'm not sure what to do with it. I might have tired of this particular story verse by the end of **Chasing Yesterday. **laFia suggested I could collect all the flashback scenes and arrange them in order and simply post that. Which is something I'm thinking about, because…

**The White Snake **– A new story idea I had. "Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin never falls to the darkness within, and remains fundamentally loyal to Konoha. The world changes... but the more things change, the more they stay the same." I'm playing around with it and am getting really excited. But **Chasing Yesterday** comes first. That being said, I'm unsure as to whether to make Naruto a guy or a girl in it. If a girl the pairing is obvious (SasuFemNaru :D). Still, I posted a poll about it in my profile. Please, please, PLEASE go vote in it so I know what I'mma do with it. Post anything you have to say about laFia's idea in your reviews.

**Moonlight's Promise** – By Zelga Lim Li is a fanfic of this fanfic. Or an omake or whatever you call them :P. I urge you to go check it out.

I'm pretty sure that's it. Read and review my little friends. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and I make no profit from writing this.

(AN) ~La da di~. Hmm. Well, it looks like you guys greatly favour Naruto being a female in **The White Snake**. (That's okay. It's my personal preference :P.) If all y'all want a male Naruto, I'm leaving the poll up until chapter 17… And no, I'll READ yaoi, but I'm certainly not gonna write it.

Ahh. Exams are a bitch. Slow updates for a little while because of them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Trying to save the things we love breeds war. As long as love exists, there will be hatred, and ninja will be continue being used by that hatred. As long as the ninja system exists, the hatred will create another creature like Pein." – Namikaze Minato<em>

* * *

><p>The Uchiha Clan was a clan of firebreathers.<p>

Or so she'd heard, once upon a time in a mostly forgotten Academy lecture. From the searing heat of Sasuke's mouth against her own, Naruto was inclined to believe it. Separating their lips, Sasuke stared down at the blonde with a burning gaze.

Each breath the Uchiha sucked in was ragged as his hands trembled over her hips. Internally Sasuke struggled, the instinct to throw her down and just _take_ her on the spot fought against the knowledge that going too far too fast would alienate Naruto irreparably.

A pale pink tongue darted out to dab over her lips, Naruto felt uncomfortably in dire need of _something_. "Sasuke…" came from her throat, syllables twisted with want of relief for the growing heat rushing through her veins. Groaning wordlessly in reply, the raven slammed her up against one of the supporting temple beams and assaulted her neck.

Sucking and biting the skin of her neck, the Uchiha watched with a degree of annoyance as the Kyuubi instantly healed each mark his mouth left behind. It might have been petty, but Sasuke wanted to mark Naruto as _his_ in an undeniable way. Shaking fingers fumbled over the zipper of his grey shirt, yanking it down and exposing his pale flesh to raking nails.

Naruto's fingers tangled in his inky mane and pulled his head back, baring his throat to darkened blue eyes. Sasuke was thoroughly surprised by the blonde's sudden aggressiveness as her lips and teeth settled on his skin. A sense of instinctive satisfaction settled in Naruto's stomach as each time her mouth settled on his neck and shoulders, a dark bruise was branded into him over and over.

Sasuke _belonged_ to her now.

Trailing his thumbs over darkened and thickened whisker marks, the Uchiha smirked as her slitted pupils slowly dragged away from his chest to meet his red eyes. "Careful, Naruto-chan." He couldn't help but tease. "Leave too many marks and people will start to wonder who's been at me."

"I don't care." She muttered, pulling herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Elongated canines bit over his ear. "Let them talk. It's no different than what they usually do anyway." The sensation proved too much for Sasuke, who moaned lowly and bucked forward. A hard rod of flesh pressed into the blonde, and she felt a stabbing heat begin to settle into her below the waist.

"Sasuke?"

A voice called in the distance, and the Uchiha broke away from the blonde swearing. "Sasuke?" the call came again, slightly closer, and he growled at recognizing Kakashi's voice. Tugging his clothes back into order, the raven zipped his shirt back up and gave Naruto a frustrated look before spinning and stalking back through the shrine towards the front entrance.

Naruto stared after him with visible disappointment. The overhanging lust slowly dissipated, intoxicating heat flowing out of her limbs. Then the embarrassment hit, and the blonde dropped her blushing face into her hands. Giving a punch to her gut didn't mollify her in the slightest. "Stupid, _stupid_ fox!" she growled in mortification. "It's not enough that I have to smell and hear so much more than I should, I have to be so much _hornier_ too? If Sasuke thinks it's bad, I am _so_ coming after _your_ ass _fuzzball_."

* * *

><p>The glare Sasuke gave Team Kakashi's commander was deadly. Scratching the back of his head, the Hatake quickly tucked his Icha Icha novel lest the Uchiha see it and explode at the jounin for wasting his time. Sliding his hands into his pockets, the silvery haired man assumed a position of ease.<p>

"Good Afternoon, Sasuke."

"Kakashi." Was the curt reply. Absently brushing some of his mussed locks into a more orderly fashion, Sasuke wiped the back of his hand on his forehead before dropping both hands to his sides. "What are you doing here?"

"Walk with me." Dirt crunched as Kakashi spun about and padded away. Tossing a longing look over the back of his shoulder towards the ancient shrine, the Uchiha sighed and trotted after the jounin.

Meandering along the small river in front of the temple in silence, the older man led the younger to a small oak overhanging the river. Trailing a slow finger over the whorled bark, the Hatake allowed a nostalgic smile to cross his face as he passed over a very worn and faded declaration:

_Team Minato Forever! Minato-sensei, Rin, Kakashi, and the number one Uchiha – Obito was here!_

"You know," Kakashi began, rising from the memories of the past. "It's probably not the same. But after my father killed himself, there were a lot of people in the village who wouldn't accept me." Coal black eyes drilled into the jounin's back. "Because of the choices he'd made to save his friends, they called him a traitor. And they called me the son of a traitor."

"Konoha doesn't have a good record of treating its heroes well." The Uchiha shot back. "Hatake Sakumo failed one mission and the reactions of the village drove him to suicide. The Uchiha clan bent over backwards to keep them alive and their homes safe, and they ignored us when the Inner Council brought down discrimination against us. My brother is the epitome of the shinobi way, and he would have died forgotten and cursed." Pale features twitched with a murderous expression. "Namikaze Minato saved them from the greatest threat they've ever known, and even now they deny his final wishes and make his daughter an outcast."

The Hatake went completely stiff. "How do you know that?" he demanded, voice holding a tint of worry.

Snorting, the Uchiha sneered "I have _eyes_, Kakashi. Naruto looks _just_ like her father, and who the last Uzumaki was and who she married is simple enough to determine with an afternoon in the public library."

Tension drained out of Kakashi's form as his worries of foreign espionage and possible assassinations quieted. Passing a hand over his face, the jounin leaned his back against the oak and sighed. Sasuke watched him with a blank look, dark eyes slowly blinking before settling on the crooked hitae-ate that hid Obito's eye from the world.

"Take it off." The Uchiha ordered quietly. Twitching in surprise, Kakashi regarded his student skeptically. "Take it off. Show me your Sharingan."

"Why?" An involuntary touch of suspicion coloured the jounin's voice.

"I'm going to teach you something." Came the vague response, Sasuke motioning towards the covered eye. Biting his lip, Kakashi shrugged before deciding to trust his student and tearing off the hitae-ate.

The chakra drain of the uncovered eye bit into Kakashi immediately, and both eyes perceived Sasuke stepping towards him with a look of concentration. Reaching forward with his left hand, the Uchiha poked the jounin in the forehead with two fingers. A strange expression of exhaustion crossed the raven's face before he stepped back.

"Focus on the feeling." Sasuke dictated before jerking his head to the side. "Focus on the feeling that comes as you look towards that tree over there. Do you understand?" Squeezing both of his eyes shut, Kakashi exhaled sharply before opening narrow eyes at his student.

"What did you do?"

"Something that might save your life. _Trust_ _me_. Now do as I say."

An unreadable countenance sat on the Hatake's face before he smiled slightly and turned his gaze across the river at the indicated target. Immediately, a sense of burning swelled in Obito's eye. The consumption of chakra by the doujutsu increased sharply and the sudden loss of energy almost sent the jounin to his knees. Wetness trickled down from the left eye, and unseen to Kakashi the three tomoe of the Sharingan churned into a six-pointed starburst.

Black fire lanced the distance, splashing onto the tree and igniting it with a loud crackle. Brushing the back of his hand under his eye, Kakashi widened both eyes at the streak of crimson the marred the back of his knuckles. Stinging, the borrowed eye demanded that he hide it from the world, and after a moment, the jounin obeyed.

"Tensha Fuuin: Amaterasu." Sasuke declared quietly, stepping forward. The dark flames eating away at the wood sputtered and died, puttering out with a final hiss. Tracking his eyes back to his mentor, the Uchiha regarded him through twin Mangekyo.

"If you remember the feeling that you have just experienced, you should be able to replicate that. Amaterasu, the highest level Katon jutsu known in the ninja world, and one of the most powerful ninjutsu ever produced. I've given you a powerful weapon, Kakashi."

Panting slightly, the Hatake leaned forward to prop himself up on his knees. "I think I could have lived without the experience." He groaned.

Sasuke hummed back. "It's your choice to use it or not. You'll have to practice it on your own. I'll warn you now, unlike Kamui, Amaterasu will eat away at your vision. From the day you awaken it, your eye begins a slow decent into darkness. The more you use it, the quicker the process moves... Eventually, the kaleidoscope will lose its light. Be careful Kakashi."

"Why only Amaterasu? Why not Kamui?"

"Why is one more damaging than the other? Despite the harsh effect using Kamui has on _you_, Kakashi, the Sharingan itself has a predisposition towards space-time ninjutsu. Kamui is no great feat, if one can learn how to use it."

Straightening, Kakashi stared at the rushing stream that trickled by. The belligerence had long since eased out of Sasuke's stance, and the slow camaraderie the two allowed themselves to feel was contenting.

"How did you know how to do that?"

A bitter smile. "It was something Itachi taught me how to do, long ago."

Silence.

"You know, if you wanted some alone time with Naruto all you had to do was ask. I'm sure if you needed them Jiraiya-sama and I could give you a few pointers. You might want to try harder to hide those hickeys and when you play footsies under the table though."

"Oh fuck you."

"I thought that's what you wanted to do to Naruto?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Who could've thought that after we fought and your aid was sought you'd be caught?"<em>

"_You fail poetry forever, Killer B. Just stop."_

"_Yo man, it ain't that crap. It's rap!"_

_Sasuke's hand was a viscous slash, spinning red eyes coming to glare into dark sunglasses. The joviality faded from the last jinchuuriki's face as the Uchiha gave him a dark look. As far as Killer B was concerned, the Last Uchiha was a stick in the mud. Not that the Kumo-nin really held it against him._

_Becoming a friend to Naruto and talking to her frequently over the years as the war progressed was largely responsible. Pale features went slack, and Sasuke turned away to continue scanning the horizon._

_Crouching in a muddy pit, the two men crawled through the muck as they evaded Tobi's latest push to acquire the last piece in his plan. Killer B had long since moved on from his demands to be at the front. Naruto's death had been sobering._

_Sasuke just stuck to his side like white on rice because the older man was the perfect bait in a game of cat and mouse that stretched on for months._

_Having a man to kill changed the way one viewed people, reducing them to tools and obstacles to be used and overcome. Sasuke's life since he was seven years old had been a list of having men to kill, save for a short sojourn under the moonlight with the laughing sky and spun golden sun. He didn't know anything else. _

_Settling a hand on the brooding man's shoulder, Killer B steered Sasuke into a tiny crevice passing through the rocky cliff. The Uchiha hissed as his shoulder scraped along an outcropping of stone. Squirming through a short tunnel, Sasuke ignored the press of claustrophobia against his brain until with a last wriggle, he slid from the end of the hole and tumbled several feet to a sandy ledge below._

_A muffled thump behind him signified Killer B's landing, and both men rose to their feet and gazed skyward. Silence, and no sign of pursuit. Turning his attention from the overhanging cliff, the Uchiha took in the rushing river before them. Sasuke dashed over to a scrub of marsh reeds, whipping out a kunai and slashing a pair of hollow stems loose._

_Tossing one to the jinchuuriki, Sasuke darted Sharingan eyes back to the towering cliff before throwing himself into the icy waterway. Killer B followed with an expression of slight annoyance, joining the Uchiha in the cold. Floating on their backs, the pair shoved the ends of the reeds in their mouths and submerged. Chakra reinforced muscles drew in shaky breaths, and the two shinobi gave themselves over to the current._

_Alive to fight another day._

* * *

><p>Staring down at her hands, Sakura breathed. In and out. Pale, thin fingers twisted into the crimson material of her dress. Ino's argumentative tones and Shikamaru's bored replies filtered into one ear and out the other.<p>

_Naruto, you have become… my most important person._

It couldn't be true… could it? Sakura liked to think that Naruto would have considered her enough of a friend to confide such important declarations in. Especially since the blonde had apparently seen fit to inform Shikamaru of all people about what ought to be known by everyone on Team Seven before anyone else.

"Shikamaru…" her voice sounded odd even to her own ears. Blank and flat and carrying the slightest touch of steel. "How do you know what Sasuke said to Naruto in The Valley of The End?"

Embarrassment shone on the Nara's face, and he coughed into his fist. "I might have… overhead it when Naruto was talking to Kakashi in the hospital." Relief rushed back into the pink-haired girl. Because even if there was a pale chance that Sasuke would love Naruto and not _Sakura_, at least she hadn't been excluded from Team Seven. She wasn't being left behind because she was weak, or foolish, or inexperienced.

They were still a Team. And that was what mattered in the end.

The slap of Ino's hand was shockingly loud among the group, and the pure amusement of Ino's crowing laughter was even louder. "Why Shika, you _sneak_! I should've known that you weren't lazy enough to not want to know anything after the way _that_ mission went South."

"Actually," Shikamaru drawled. "I was just sitting outside the room and it was too troublesome to move." Chuckling, Chouji shoved a piece of meat into his mouth as he leaned away from the quarrelling pair. A smile tugged at the medic's lips, and after a half-hearted struggle, she gave in.

Everything was going back to normal. Sasuke was even home. Despite the simply horrific truth behind the death of his family, Team Seven was _finally_ whole again.

The future seemed to shine brighter every time she considered it.

* * *

><p>The door to the store swung inward, bell ringing ominously.<p>

Gliding into the building, the man sighed inwardly at the way the customers automatically drew away from him. Fear and apprehension drilled into his back as he stepped between the aisles. Boxes lifted from the shelves to pile into his arms. The stack of product grew higher and higher as he drifted through the store.

Turning the corner to the last shelf, a look of near worship crossed his features. The boxes he had just carried were shoved carelessly to the side, one tipping to the floor with a thump that was promptly ignored. Trembling fingers trailed over the garishly illustrated cardboard as he gathered as many boxes as he could carry into reverent arms.

A child stared at him with a deifying expression as he spun about. Fixing red eyes onto the man at the cash, the man pushed through the store to loom over the cashier. Narrowed red eyes and tightened arms empathetically told the proprietor that the man most certainly did not want to relinquish his purchase.

"That'll be five hundred ryou, sir." The cashier stuttered, staring at the man's horrible red eyes. Those red eyes narrowed further. "T-Three hundred, sir." A displeased curl of the lips curved into the man's face, and he leaned forward. Menacing visions of his own excruciating death bubbled up from the teller's imagination.

"One hundred! Only one hundred, sir! Oh Kami, I don't want to die!"

A thin brow rose as the man pressed a wad of bills onto the counter. Setting the boxes of product on the counter, the man pulled out a small scroll and promptly sealed all but one of his newly bought boxes.

Stepping out onto the busy streets of Konoha, the man breathed a smell of freedom. Cracking open the lid of his box, the man drew forth a chocolate covered biscuit. Chomping down on the thin stick, the man suppressed a moan of pleasure at the taste the covered his tongue.

It had been _so_ long.

The door to the candy shop slammed open, and a small bundle of flesh collided with his leg, wrapping itself around the limb. A grubby face smiled up at him, brown eyes wide in adoration.

"You're so awesome mister! I wish my mom would let me get that much pocky! And the way you stared down that guy when you bought 'em was so _cool_! He's always mean to me and never sells me _anything_…" the child from earlier chattered, waving his arms animatedly. A passing elderly woman looked at the man and child and gasped, seeming to struggle about whether or not to pull the child away from the adult.

Chewing slowly, the man swallowed the biscuit before drawing out a pair of sweets. Crunching down on one, he gingerly extended the other to the hyperactive child. The little boy snatched it from his hand with a loud "Thanks!" and crammed it into his mouth.

Red eyes twinkled with a touch of amusement, and Uchiha Itachi decided he liked kids after all.

He'd spoil Sasuke's rotten, or he wasn't an infamous S-ranked shinobi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's hand clenched around the pale ROOT member's with crushing force. Smiling fraudulently without so much as a twitch, Sai shook the Uchiha's hand with all the inept social grace he'd learned from his books.<p>

"Uchiha Sasuke." The pale teen greeted, releasing Sasuke's hand.

"Sai." The raven replied curtly, dropping his hand back to his side.

Cocking his head to the side, dark eyes took in Konoha's newest Clan Head. "I admit that I didn't expect to see you walking the streets so soon. Or for you to already know my name." Sasuke hummed dismissively. Watching the interaction with some degree of trepidation, Naruto stared at the emotionally stunted boy before slapping her forehead in realization.

"I can't believe I forgot!" the blonde exclaimed. "Thanks for letting us run back to Konoha while you did the mission." Nodding back, Sai gave a smile.

"It was no trouble. I want to learn more about bonds, and your team seems to be the best place to study them."

Only paying minor attention to the interaction, Sasuke scanned the crowd the pressed by and searched for his brother. The Uchiha made note of the looks people sent him, most filled with a particularly twisted sense of pity and shame. Repressing a dark smile, Sasuke revelled in a sense of morbid amusement. As far as he was concerned, they were more than free to torment themselves with their senses of guilt. It was no more than the least of what they deserved.

A flash of pink hair from the corner of his eye drew his focus, and Sasuke turned. Sakura pushed through the crowd and gave Sai a surprised look. Holding up a finger to signal that she'd only be a moment, the medic scurried over to the painter and profusely thanked him for his role in ensuring Team Seven would be reunited so soon.

Shrugging, the Uchiha faced away and continued to watch people swarm on by. A poke to his side informed him Sakura had returned. Folding her arms behind her waist, the girl traced a slow circle on dirt with the toe of her boot.

"Be quiet." He ordered out of the corner of his mouth, too low for the chattering blonde and emotional cripple to hear. Pink eyebrows furrowed, but the medic ultimately gave a short nod of understanding.

"My brother is going blind." Sasuke explained shortly before flashing a glass jar at Sakura and stuffing it back into his pocket. Gaping at him, the teen struggled to contain her hundreds of questions. "It was the only one I could find, and so much the better. I can explain to you afterwards whatever you ask about it, but I need to know if you're good enough to do it."

Smirking, the Haruno gave him a patronizing look. "I'm Tsunade-shisou's apprentice and have been so for years. If I couldn't do that yet, I'd be worried about whether or not I'd been dropped on my head as a baby."

"Evidently you weren't, if your Academy scores are any indication." Sasuke paid her a rare compliment, and Sakura flushed with pleasure. It had been a very long time since he'd conversed with a non-hostile Sakura, and the Uchiha was glad of the opportunity that allowed him to.

Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, the medic darted her eyes toward the Clan Head. "I heard something interesting from Shikamaru today."

"Hn."

"He said that Naruto was your most important person. That you came back to Konoha for Naruto."

Dark orbs shifted to stare into green. The expression on Sasuke's pale face was carefully neutral as he met his teammate's eyes.

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

Jealously burned in her chest, and she desperately shoved it away. "Do you hate Konoha?" A viscous darkness shuttered in the back of his gaze, and Sakura swallowed past her knowledge of his answer. "Then… why? Why did you come back here?"

Dark eyes narrowed, and he faced back outward to the crowd. "My brother was given a mission, and he completed it except for one thing. It might be the reason why Itachi couldn't kill me... was because my life was more precious to him than the village. If that's the case then I feel similarly, that Naruto's life is more precious than Konoha and any vengeance I might want to take on it as a whole. That's all."

"You really love her, don't you? You're really in love with her. I wasn't just imagining it a couple of days ago, was I?" Sakura's voice came out as a croak, growing thick with a touch of heartbreak. Sasuke allowed himself to feel a moment of pity.

"You're… exactly right." The Uchiha whispered, struggling inwardly before reaching out to pat her shoulder gingerly. Sakura pushed the hand away with a forced chuckle and swiped the back of her hand across her eyes.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Sasuke." She breathed, false amusement in her tone. "I'm a big girl now, and big girls don't need silly boys. I'm not that little crybaby you knew before you left the village. I'll get through this. Besides," she added, a touch of real humour filling her voice. "You're going to have your hands full with each other. I can just imagine it now. You're going to have so much trouble trying to teach her to be a proper Lady Uchiha."

Sasuke pressed his hand to his forehead.

"And she's gonna want you to get her ramen everyday. And she'll be challenging you to fights all the time. Oh, you're going to be so much trouble for her too." The girl laughed, placing a hand on her hip. "Every day she'll ask you to do this or do that and you'll just grunt. And your kids will all have funny duck-butt hair."

"Sakura, _shut_ _up_!"

"Oh no, Sasuke. I'm imagining your future together. It's my prerogative as a girl. And you two will get in arguments all the time. You'll call her usuratonkachi and she'll yell and call you a bastard and by the end of the day you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"The sex life will be amazing though, I'm sure." Sai interjected, before fixing Sasuke with a bland smile. "Not bad, dickless." A red faced Naruto slammed her fist into the back of the ROOT member's head.

"Someone save me." Naruto moaned, staring up at the sky.

"I thought I already told you I'd save you." Sasuke snarked automatically before wincing. _That_ had not been well thought out.

"Well well, little brother. You move quickly." A cool voice murmured as Itachi melted out of the crowd, munching on a stick of pocky. "Shall I welcome you to the family, imouto?" the ill Uchiha stated to Naruto with a pointed look.

"Fuck you, Itachi." The two replied in unison.

"Now, now, I thought that's what you had each other for."

Naruto shouted at the sky while Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Sakura laughed.

Sai grinned.

"What are you grinning about, _replacement_?" the Clan Head hissed at the ANBU member.

"You, dickless."

* * *

><p>The scratching of a pencil was the first thing Itachi heard as he stepped into the Hokage's office at the Hospital. Wincing internally at the stinging scent of antiseptic that choked in her nose and throat, the Uchiha returned the curt nod Tsunade gave him and lowered himself into the chair across from her.<p>

Dropping her pencil to the desk with a clatter, Tsunade ran a quick eye over the anatomical diagrams of the human body she'd been marking over before folding her arms and peering at her guest.

"So you decided to come after all."

"I did, Hokage-sama. I know you said that the procedure might be uncomfortable, but I'm prepared to go through with it."

"Procedures, Uchiha. You've done so much damage to your body over the years with your idiotic choice of drugs that it'll take a very long time to restore you to anywhere near average health." Honey brown eyes met coal black, and she frowned with pity. "Quite frankly, Itachi. What you've done to yourself is any doctor's nightmare. Even if we go ahead with the treatment…"

A deep breath.

"Even if we go ahead, you'll never be on active duty again."

Itachi's throat felt suddenly and uncomfortably dry. "Is that so?" he heard, his own voice in his ears sounded strained. Biting her lip, Tsunade closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Because of the fact that you've been lacking anywhere near proper treatment due to your mission, the village will provide you with a moderate stipend. You'll be able to live out the rest of your days in comfort, but the closest you'll ever get to being a shinobi again so long as I am the Hokage is reserve force on home guard. You might wish to look into a job involving paperwork or teaching if you can't live with yourself without doing something for Konoha."

The face Itachi was looking at her with was pale and drawn, still full of shock. Licking her lips, Tsunade coughed into her fist before moving on to a less devastating subject.

"The course of your treatment is such that before anything else, we'll want to cure the disease that is causing your condition. From my preliminary research," she paused and tapped the diagram on her desk. "I have to conclude that it's a rare virus out of Mizu no Kuni, specifically cultivated to destroy kekkei genkais. It's nearly undetectable in its early stages as it initially colonizes the testicles and painlessly renders you sterile before spreading to attack the rest of your body. I'd suspect you picked it up on one of your ANBU missions." Her lip curled in disgust. "Probably from a specifically prepared kunai. Biological warfare at its finest."

Shaking his head, Itachi stared down at his hands and sighed. It seemed it was his own overconfidence that had led to his inability to have children and continue to fight for what he believe in.

"I'm confident I can cure it." Tsunade declared, watching the young man through narrow eyes. "After that, we'll have to schedule you for regular treatments in order to reduce the scar tissue in your lungs, muscles, and other organs. Life will get easier. But you won't regain full function. I'm sorry, Itachi."

"Don't be." He told her, face folded into impassivity. "My own overconfidence and pride has led to this. I will simply have to readjust my life in accordance with the new information and live as I can."

Smiling slightly, Tsunade reached over to pat the Uchiha's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Acceptance was part of the healing process. She had every confidence that Itachi would overcome his losses. And despite what she'd told him, she wouldn't be surprised if he managed to overcome his handicap as well and prove that she was wrong when she'd told him he'd never make it back onto the active roster.

Itachi was a man with a spine of steel when push came to shove.

Rising to his feet, the Uchiha bowed to his village leader before looking behind him slightly uncertainly.

"Come." She ordered, leaving her seat to stand beside him. "Let's take you now and get your preliminary examinations done. The sooner we get you treated, the better it is for us all." Itachi nodded thankfully, and trailed after the blonde when she stepped through the door and into the glaringly white hallways of the hospital.

A few medical personnel gave the Uchiha nervous looks, which he brushed off with an emotionless stare. He'd followed his orders, to his acclaim and his shame. These people had no right to judge him. His salvation and damnation depended on his little brother's whims.

Pushing open a door near the end of the floor, Tsunade ushered Itachi into a small room and pushed him down onto a bed set next to a wide window. The snap of the door shutting drew his attention away from the blue expanse of sky visible through the glass, and he rolled his head over to stare at the Hokage.

The Senju's hands lit up with a bright blaze of green, and with a look of concentration, she stepped forward and pressed her palms over his chest. Waiting patiently, Itachi watched with some fascination as her forehead creased with worry. Mutterings that made no sense to him fell from her lips as she dragged her hands down his body, sensory jutsu taking in a basic sense of the conditions of his organs.

Repressing the urge to squeak as her hand passed of his groin, Itachi breathed in slight relief when her hand came up to trace over his forehead. A slight twitch of her lips informed him his reaction did not go unnoticed. Sweat beaded on her lip as time ticked by and she made several more sweeps of his body, even ordering him to roll over at one point.

Finally stepping away, the blonde swiped the back of her hand over her forehead and looked at him with a considering gaze. "Well," she began. "I can definitively tell you that you're sterile, there is absolutely no hope there. Further, the damage to your lungs especially is severe. In contrast, your digestive tract only shows moderate damage and your circulatory system is pretty light in comparison to the rest of it."

"Your brain though, or rather your nervous system in general is suspiciously damage free. I guess those chemicals you were chugging back every other day had _some_ benefit, since while parts of your body are worse off than they should be, the really delicate parts, like your _brain_, got off _very_ lightly."

Growling "Now." The Hokage gave him a fierce glare. "I'm going to step out and get a couple of instruments, and you're going to _stay_ here, do you understand? If you've stepped so much as one _toe_ out of this room, you'll _live_ to regret thinking you were able to check yourself out whenever you want to."

Nodding slowly, Itachi watched Tsunade drift from the room with a sense of morbid amusement.

* * *

><p>Killer B winced as A,'s fist hammered through his desk. Towering with rage, the dark skinned Raikage stomped out of the room. Shrugging at the sheepish look Yugito gave him, the jinchuuriki scratched the back of his head.<p>

"He's just so frustrated he's gone and gesticulated." He offered, grinning at the rhyme. Favouring him with an exasperated look, the Nibi's jailor folded her arms and waited. Shoving his hands into his pocket, the Hachibi's jailor did the same.

Several minutes later, the Raikage stormed back into his office and threw his hands up. "That little brat! I gave him an offer most men would _kill_ for and he just turns it down just like _that_! Does he think he's something special? And you," he growled, pointing a thick finger at the blonde woman. "Why in the hell didn't you just take him anyway?"

"He's wasn't some kind of weakling." Yugito justified, staring cross-eyed at the digit in her face. "He was at least almost as good as me. Fighting him would have taken too long and have been too loud, people would have noticed. I'd never have made it out and you'd be down one bijuu. Plus, something about his eyes made Matatabi nervous."

Killer B's brow furrowed. _Eyes_?

Snorting, A, crossed his thick arms and seethed silently. "I suppose you did what you had to." He bit out grudgingly. Glaring over his shoulder at his adoptive brother, A. grunted "I don't know why you kept going on about how important he was and how I had to keep an eye on him."

"Yo bro!" the jinchuuriki protested, waving his arms. "Because of that kid, Orochimaru went and bit the dust. People that can go off people like _that_ are kinda a big deal. Someone like him doesn't come along every day, and as long as he's gonna play like he's on our side I say we use him against Akatsuki."

"That again!" the dark Raikage shouted, clenching his fists. "How many times do I have to tell you, there's no _our_ _side_. There's Konoha and there's Akatsuki and there's Kumo. They're not our friends and they're not going to be. And if you're so worried about Akatsuki all of a sudden, then stay in the village!"

Shoving the two demon containers from his office, A. slammed the door shut and went back to work.

"You're gonna have to accept it one day bro that we're all shinobi, first and foremost." Killer B muttered under his breath. Cat-like eyes stabbed into him, and he turned to face Yugito.

"So. Akatsuki huh?" she stated, checking both ways down the hall before leaning in. "Say I believe you about it. What are we supposed to do about it?"

"Lay low yo. Stick together. They're after us jinchuuriki." He replied lowly, face entirely serious. "These guys can get pretty dangerous. We gotta play it smart, take 'em out one at a time and not lose any of our own guys."

The blonde regarded him with an unreadable expression before nodding sharply and sticking out her hand. Shaking it gingerly, Killer B was taken aback by the feral grin she gave him. "I'll hold you to that." She promised. "It'll be hunting time very soon."

Nii Yugito stalked away, blonde strands billowing out behind her. She had no idea what deity had seen fit to give her another chance, but even if she had to manipulate her unsuspecting sempai, she was determined not to die a second time.

Killer B stared after her with an amused expression, shaking his head. He had no idea what deity had seen fit to give him another chance, but even if he had to manipulate his unsuspecting kouhai, he had a war to win. He wasn't going to lose to the masked man the second time around.

Two jinchuuriki with the memories and souls of a past life buried themselves in planning, neither aware that the other had been granted a second life by the whims of their temperamental and overly fond prisoners.

Even in death, Matatabi and Gyuki had held onto their jailors with all their desperate might.

And none of Kumogakure's players were aware of a former Rokudaime Hokage entering his brother's hospital room, in a Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?" Itachi's tone was coloured in surprise. Nodding to his older brother, Sasuke stepped into the small room, followed closely by his pink haired teammate. Sakura slid the door shut behind the pair, and Itachi raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Where's Naruto, little brother?"

It was Sakura who interjected casually "Naruto dislikes hospitals quite a bit. Says she had bad experiences in them when she was younger." Sasuke hummed wordlessly in assent and wandered over to stare at the various utensils hanging from the wall.

"What are you doing here?" the elder Uchiha couldn't help but wonder, watching his brother's movements with an expression of curiosity.

"I came to check your diagnosis." Sasuke replied curtly, stepping over to stare at Tsunade's hastily scribbled notes.

"It is as you said. I am entirely sterile and unable to inherit the clan." Dark eyes scanned over the Hokage's notes, and the Clan Head's brow furrowed as he turned a page.

"I couldn't care less about that. If anything, it makes my plans all the more secure. The Clan thing, not the sterility thing. I don't doubt that even if you were eligible, you'd find some way to hand it off onto me."

Smiling softly, the frown lines marred into Itachi's skin softened. "You know me too well, little brother."

"So I do." Sasuke muttered, spinning to pin his brother with a glare. "What's this I hear about you terrorizing shopkeepers over candy?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, the older brother turned his gaze to the incredulous medic. "I had nothing to do with that. I simply selected my purchases and brought them to the cashier. It was he who intimidated himself through his own lurid imagination. I simply agreed to the prices he charged me."

Sasuke snorted and strode over to his brother. "Help me out here Sakura, I need to check my foolish brother for a brain. Somehow he seems to be unaware of the intimidating effect he has on the poor average civilian."

Grasping Itachi's head between his hands, Sasuke tilted the older man's head aware with exaggerated motions. Gasping in false shock, he turned to Sakura and exclaimed "By the Kami, I can see through one ear and out the other! Surely this is not normal!"

Sakura smiled in amusement before tapping her chin. "No, it most certainly is not. I must say that I need to immediately ascertain the truth of this claim."

"Oh by all means. We might need to transplant something between his ears in order to make him useful."

Itachi rolled his eyes as Sasuke stepped away and Sakura stepped closer, the significant look the two shared passed unnoticed by the man on the bed.

Offering his ear to the pink haired girl with a droll expression, Itachi sat through her awed noises good-naturedly as she peered into his ear. "I can't believe it. You were right Sasuke. There is absolutely nothing between your brother's ears. I need to contact shishou about this immediately! It'll probably go in the history books. 'Prodigy shinobi born brainless'. The village might even look into replicating the condition."

Then his neck gave him an abrupt stinging. Blinking in surprise, Itachi snapped his hand over the spot. "Neck pains?" he muttered, noticing with some alarm the slight slur of his syllables. Swinging his head toward his visitors, Itachi took in the apologetic look Sakura wore as she backed away with her hands held up in a placating motion.

Spurts of panic sent his heart racing, the beat ridiculously loud in his ears. Itachi tried to swing his legs to the side and leap to his feet, but his legs only gave a half-hearted twitch and slowly slid off the bed. Sasuke caught his legs and heaved them back onto the mattress.

The look his brother gave him was grim and determined, and Itachi paled slightly. "Sasuke." The ill Uchiha moaned, his voice sounding garbled and pitiful even to his own ears. "_Sasuke_."

"Sorry Itachi, it's for your own good." Sasuke tone reached him as if it reverberated through water, distorting and bending as it traveled to his brain. Absurd colours bled into the world, fading slightly blue as feeling fled away from his arms.

Sasuke's pale face traveled closer and closer until it loomed over him, staring into his bleary eyes with some pity.

"I don't know how I feel about this Sasuke." Came the voice of his brother's teammate, and Sasuke's expression twitched with frustration as he spun away.

"You already agreed to this!"

"Not like this! I thought you'd have asked him first!"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore! My brother is a stupid martyr and needs me to act in his own self-interest since he refuses to! Now _will you help me or not_?"

"I guess…"

Black eyes turned back to stare into black. Trailing a hand over his brother's sweating forehead, Sasuke took one of Itachi's shaking hands.

"It'll be okay Itachi. _Trust_ _me_."

The world of his vision tunneled away dangerously, spinning and twisted as his head lolled to the side. Sasuke's teammate was an amorphous pink blob as she stepped closer. A hand raked through his hair, pushing back the long mane away from his face. Rolling Itachi back over, Sasuke frowned at the dazed way Itachi stared at the ceiling.

"Shouldn't he be out by now?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"He should. But he's a shinobi and probably has some poison resistance. It'll take a little longer." Sakura whispered back.

The last thing Itachi saw as the world faded was the shine of a glass jar and an ominous bubble of black and red.

* * *

><p>(AN) 7022 words about. I spent precious studying time typing this up. Hope y'all appreciate it. I'll say again, <strong>The White Snake<strong> poll is still open. Female Naruto is leading 75% to male Naruto's 14%. A 10% chunk of you guys just love me. *preens*. Remember to get your votes in guys and girls. I usually aim to please, but I'm not afraid to make an executive decision on it.

Okay, so a LOT of things happened in this chapter, there doesn't seem to be any issues raised with the last chapter, so on with the ones in this chapter.

Naruto and Sasuke get a LOT more physical, totally delicious. And Kyuubi mating instinct, yesh. Naruto is a frisky one.

Kakashi and Amaterasu. I've been planning THAT on for a while. It stands to reason that Kakashi should be able to access the technique because he has one Sharingan eye. Sasuke artificially and forcibly made his eye develop the ability to use it. Transcription Seal: Amaterasu is what he used. It's the same thing Itachi did to Sasuke before kicking the bucket in canon.

Shika and the gang get a bit of a wrap up. Though Hinata and Kiba are conspicuously _elsewhere_. And poor Sasuke, getting teased about his sexual frustration by Itachi.

Itachi and the candy store. Pure crack.

Sakura gets her head on straight, yay. I'm not a basher, and she's not all that much of a loser. Life will get better for the poor girl I hope. _And dickless reappears!_

I bet at least half of you went WTFOMG at the Kumogakure scene. Sasuke and his fucking temporal distortion. Now we've got three time travellers running around and _none_ of them know that the others are time travellers. How did this happen? Stay tuned for another fifteen chapters or so, and you'll find out.

I think that's it. Read and Review my little minions.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any form of profit in writing this fic.

(AN) Well, I guess I left this sitting long enough. I've written _most_ of my exams, so I should be alright to whip up another chapter.

* * *

><p><em>"No. It means… to forgive yourselves for what you aren't able to do. Your comrades are there to make up for what you cannot do. And to prevent you from ignoring things that you actually might been able to do. If you know what you are… …you have to look at your real self and acknowledge what you see. I lied to others and deceived even myself with my own lies. The ones who aren't able to acknowledge their own selves are bound to fail. Like I did in the past." – Uchiha Itachi<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi woke to a dark ceiling. Shadows splayed across the roof in dim shapes, twisting like eels in the dim outside lighting of Konohagakure at night. His tongue felt startlingly thick in his mouth, gone dry and gummy with the bad taste of medicine. The last tingles of numbness flickered at the corners of his limbs, more a result of lying down for so long as opposed to residual drugs in his system.<p>

The left of the world was a smudged blur that he had long since adapted to, relying on the activation of his kekkei genkai to stave off the poor eyesight.

The right of the world was startlingly, _achingly_ clear. Clearer than it had been for years. Perhaps even the clearest it had ever been in his lifetime. Faint warmth coiled in his right socket, the absence of the dull throb he'd associated with his declining ocular capability conspicuously disturbing.

Ill as he was, Itachi could taste the painfully familiar power humming down his ocular nerve, itching to spin into something the-same-yet-different.

A slight shuffle to the side drew his attention, and Itachi rolled his skull to peer over at the source. Sasuke dozed lightly in a chair shoved against the wall, hand instinctively resting against the hilt of his Sword of Kusanagi. The elder Uchiha felt the stirrings of old regret, and couldn't help but wonder what sort of master Orochimaru had been if even Sasuke's current body, which had not experienced the years of warfare Sasuke had known in a future that no longer was, was so coiled and tensed for threat in slumber.

"Sasuke."

Itachi's younger brother rose from sleep with a jerk, red eyes darting around the room before settling on the ill Uchiha. Staring at his brother's face through one nearly blind eye and one entirely clear one, Itachi frowned.

"Sasuke… what have you done?"

Licking his lips carefully, the Clan Head regarded the elder Uchiha in silence before rising to his feet. A pale hand slid into a side pocket and withdrew a shimmering sliver of glass. Striding across the room, Sasuke pressed the mirror into Itachi's hand before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I've done what I needed to. You were a liability Itachi, strong as you still were. Poor vision and a diseased body doesn't make for an effective shinobi. Nor would it be good enough to complete our plans."

"I don't recall giving you permission to make decisions on my behalf."

Sasuke reply was sharp and cutting. "Yeah, well I don't recall giving you permission to make decisions on _my_ behalf. Yet you manipulated me into being the architect of your martyrdom. Don't be such a damn hypocrite."

Breathing in through a suddenly dry mouth, Itachi tracked his gaze down to the silvery sheet of glass in his palm. It was obvious that despite all the passed years and healing of wounds, some part of Sasuke still resented him for his actions. And Itachi would gladly accept the burden of his brother's occasional anger.

It was no more or less than what he deserved.

Itachi brought the mirror up to his eye, checking the bleary left first. Glazed black shifted into red Sharingan. Three tomoe swirled into a three pronged pinwheel. The ill Uchiha knew that he was delaying the inevitable. Taking a low breath, Itachi slid the reflecting surface over in one smooth motion.

A thick band of black surrounded a hollow red pupil. Sprouting from the nearly square band were four curved prongs. Dropping the mirror to his lap, Itachi gave a shaky sigh and covered his right socket with a trembling hand.

"Why Sasuke? Why of all eyes did you have to use _Shisui's_?"

"There are a few reasons." Sasuke murmured lowly, cognizant of Itachi's somewhat shaken emotional state. "Firstly, Danzo's experimentation ruined all of the eyes he implanted in his arm. They would have been unable to actually see, and the contamination of the Shodai's cells in our kekkei genkai was worrying." A second finger rose up, ticking off the younger brother's points. "Secondly, as you know. Cousin Shisui had achieved Mangekyo. Now you have, at least in one eye, an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The power of your eye has become permanent, as you told me years ago." The third finger rose, and Sasuke hesitated a moment before looking away. "Third, now that you have his eye, Shisui has become a part of you. If you want, this is your chance to see the future through his eyes and become his living will."

A bitter smirk curled about Itachi's lips. "When Shisui died, Danzo had already taken one of his eyes by force. He gave me his other eye and instructed me that it was to be hidden. Shisui's power was highly coveted among our clan, and he wished to prevent a conflict from arising over his eyes. So he made it seem as if he had crushed them."

A wordless hum rose in Sasuke's throat as he stared at his brother's melancholy face. Struggling to find the words to say anything, the Clan Head was secretly relieved when Itachi broke the impasse with a question.

"How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday afternoon." Sasuke coughed into his fist, before giving Itachi a half-hearted lopsided grin. "When Tsunade came back, she was pretty mad that Sakura and I had gone ahead and begun to operate on you. I took her outside and managed to calm her down." Rubbing a half-healed bruise on his cheek, Sasuke shrugged at Itachi's raised eyebrows. "It took a while. And a couple of punches."

"When I got her on board though, she helped Sakura finish the surgery before accelerating your healing at staggered intervals. That's why you're able to see so early."

Nodding slightly, Itachi turned away to stare out the window. Fathomlessly tracking his gaze over the darkened structures and dimly glowing streetlights, the ill brother clenched his fists before slowly relaxing. Rocking his head back, Itachi stared gaping at the ceiling. A slow bulge rose in his throat, squirming and twitching with inhuman effort.

Blinking in confusion, Sasuke drew back in shock and disgust when a ball of black heaved from his brother's throat. The sphere unfurled with a caw, a crow spreading its wings with a slow flap before fluttering down to sit on Itachi's lap. The crow twitched its head to stare at Sasuke, one eye beady and black.

The other red with a black four-sided shurikan.

"The other eye." Sasuke breathed, the revulsion of a crow climbing from Itachi's throat quickly fading.

Trailing a finger over the bird's head, Itachi fixed Sasuke with a grim smile.

"Very well then, Sasuke. I will become Shisui's living will."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke-kun!"<em>

Ino's squeal was the only warning the Uchiha got before nearly fifty kilograms of blonde teenage girl slammed into his back, legs wrapping around his waist to support the Yamanaka's weight. Pale arms slung over his shoulders as the blonde pressed a cheek into his dark mane.

Sasuke twitched.

Circling around with a vague sense of amusement, Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and craned his neck back to stare over the midday horizon with a detached look. Sniggering, Chouji had a far harder time containing his amusement. Asuma didn't even try, grinning around a half burnt cigarette and rubbing his beard with the palm of his hand.

Naruto twitched.

"Oi Ino." The blonde jinchuuriki was immensely proud of the calm tone that laced her voice. "You might wanna get off of him."

"Irritating women…" the Nara breathed as he watched the clouds roll by. Chouji's low chuckle in his ear brought a twitching grin, and he elbowed the chubby boy in the side.

Whispering to his two male teammates, Chouji set a hand on his hip. "Just admit it Shika. When Ino gets going she's always been able to amuse you. And don't you even start, Asuma-sensei." He grinned. "You don't even bother to deny that she's hilarious when she's deliberately picking at people. I remember Sasuke from back in the Academy. He is going to get _so_ mad."

Shrugging, Asuma trailed his eyes from Sasuke's slowly narrowing eyes to Naruto and Sakura. "I don't know." He muttered. "I'd be more aware of what Naruto is going to do rather than Sasuke. He'd just glare and shove her off. Naruto would start a prank war, if what you told me is right, Shika." Wire thin whisker marks painstakingly grew thicker. "And it looks like it is." The jounin mused.

Sakura repressed the urge to palm her face. She was very familiar with the calculating gleam in Ino's eye, and Naruto was playing right into the blonde Yamanaka's hands. Rolling her eyes over to the rest of Team Ten, the medic couldn't help but blink at the abruptly predatory look that flashed across Shikamaru's face.

"I'm not a child's toy. Let go of me." Sasuke stated coldly, staring at the Nara with a thoroughly annoyed look. Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru gave the Uchiha a slow blink and a helpless roll of his shoulders. "What can you do?" the teen mouthed, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed further.

Ignoring Sasuke's dry order, Ino pressed her cheek into the back of Sasuke's head and sent Naruto a sly look. The whiskered blonde fumed, running a tongue over an elongated fang while glaring at the mind walker through purple eyes.

"I told you to get off of him!" She barked, voice trailing into a snarl at the end.

Sending the jinchuuriki a cat-like smirk, Ino shrugged languorously and sagged into Sasuke's back. Half-lidded eyes gave a slow blink as the Yamanaka made a smug smile. "Why should I? Is Sasuke-kun your boyfriend or something?"

"Yes! So hands off before I kick your ass!"

Ino pouted slightly at Naruto before sliding from Sasuke's back. "Well why didn't you just _say_ _so_?" She purred, and the Uzumaki's face burned red with sudden embarrassment. Giving Sasuke's rear a quick pinch, Ino danced away to hide behind Chouji from the impressive force of the Uchiha's glare. The blushing blonde sputtered before falling silent. The quiet moment stretched awkwardly until Sasuke craned his neck around to face Naruto.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Sakura coughed into her fist with sudden amusement as Sasuke wheeled about and stalked towards Naruto with a predatory look.

"You're cute when you're mad."

Stepping painfully close into the blonde's personal space, the raven smirked at the small shudder the girl gave as his breath fanned over her face. Eyes darted down to his lips and back up to crimson Sharingan.

"And you're the cutest of all when you want me to kiss you." His voice was a low, self-satisfied murmur.

Then his hands were scooping about her waist to heave the girl over his shoulder like a sack of rice. Naruto shouted in surprise while kicking her legs. "Put me down you stupid bastard!"

Asuma laughed as the Uchiha gave Naruto's rump a smack and the girl squeaked. Jostling his load into a slightly more comfortable position, Sasuke spun to face the rest of the group.

"She really needs to get to her meeting with Kakashi." He offered as a half-hearted explanation before stalking off down the street with a squirming blonde on his shoulder.

Ino giggled before frowning and turning to send Shikamaru and absolutely foul glare. Grinning like a loon, the Nara stretched his palm out and twitched his fingers in a 'come hither' motion. Growling wordlessly, the Yamanaka reached into her pocket and tossed a small sack of coins at her teammate's face.

"Hey!" the boy protested as he snatched the projectile from the air. "It's not my fault you wanted to make a bet on it. You should've taken me at my word, but you had to follow your womanly intuition or whatever you wanted to call it."

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose before glaring at Ino. "Did you just make a bet on the status of Sasuke's love life?"

Ino smirked.

"Alright. Show's over. Let's get a move on." Asuma clapped his hands, making shooing gestures. Blowing a long suffering sigh, Shikamaru trotted away down the street. Chouji just shook his head, tossing his spiked brown mane out before striding after his best friend. Lighting up another cigarette, Asuma took a long drag and followed.

"Sakura."

The blonde's voice sounded pensive. Biting her lip, Ino furrowed her brow before dropping a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Giving the girl a teary smile, the medic rubbed her hand along her forehead and made a sharp nod.

"No. But I will be. How about you?"

Ino snorted. "Oh please. I got over that guy years ago. _Years_." Leering at her hand, the Yamanaka grinned wickedly. "Though I can admit that he's a _fine_ piece of ass."

The slap of Sakura palm over her face was loud enough to draw startled glances from the passerby.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't trust him."<em>

"_Bro, you don't wanna trust anybody."_

"_It's not anybody! It's just him."_

_Folding his arms, Killer B leaned back into the wooden door of his adoptive brother's office and frowned. A. glared back before snorting and tearing out the drawer of his desk. Thick fingers curled around a worn brush and the Raikage wrenched off the top of his ink bottle before dropping the bristled end into the dark liquid._

_The slow stroke of brush over page rustled in the quiet room as the two men refrained from speaking. Running a callused hand over his goatee, Killer B readjusted his sunglasses with a shake of his head._

"_I think you're holdin onto a grudge for no reason bro."_

_The brush stopped. _

"_No reason?" The dark-skinned Raikage's tone was twisted in disbelief and fury. "Do I need to remind you _bro_, about the fact that because of that brat, I don't have an arm anymore?" Left stump waving wildly, A.'s voice rose to a roar._

"_Because of that brat, I don't have an arm. That brat has harmed members of our village. Let's not forget he tried to capture you! If not for your quick thinking, you'd be dead because of him!"_

"_Bro-" The Raikage cut off the jinchuuriki._

"_And yet just when things are starting to look bad, he just strolls conveniently out of nowhere? Tells us he's had a change of heart and wants to work with us? He wants to bury grudges and work together? _Him_ of all people? I'd sooner trust a chronic thief with my family's heirlooms!"_

"_Okay first of all. You chose to attack him when he was wrapped up in those blacks flames of his. It's your own fault that you lost your arm." B denied, a frown etching onto his face. "And yeah, he might've harmed people in our village. He never _killed_ them though, even when it would have been a lot easier for him to do. And so what if he tried to catch me? I'm not holding a grudge over it, and neither is Gyuki."_

_Swords rattled as Killer B virulently shook his head. "And what can I say? Feelings change people bro. Naruto was apparently the only friend he ever really had. And if rumors are true, the were more than that. You know just as well as me that Naruto could change people when she tried. She had a way of just reaching you and making you see a different side!"_

"_And Naruto is dead!" A. shouted, slamming a fist on the desk. His jowls quivered as he stared darkly at the Hachibi's container._

"_Get out."_

"_Bro-."_

"_Get out! Come back when you're feeling less like a complete fool!"_

_Killer B went, sliding the door shut behind him with a click. The tinkle of glass shattering followed a thump on the door as he left the room, and B sighed. Shaking his head, the jinchuuriki strode down the hall._

_Red eyes materialized from the shadow, three tomoe circling as Killer B's self-appointed bodyguard fell in behind him._

"_Bro never could really control his anger." B muttered humourlessly, affecting a fake smile. Sasuke grunted in reply, sliding around a fearful office assistant. _

"_Don't worry man. I know you've got your head on straight. I trust you man. Naruto trusted you, and that's good enough for me."_

"_She could see the best and worst of me, and accept it. That's all that mattered to me in the end." Nodding at the Uchiha's uncharacteristic answer, Killer B dropped the obviously uncomfortable subject._

* * *

><p>Sinking to her knees across from her father, Hinata tracked white eyes to stare into white before she nodded politely and waited to be address.<p>

"Daughter."

"Chichi-ue."

Setting his palms on his knees, Hiashi gave his daughter a stern look. Byagukan flashed active instinctively, searching for eavesdroppers and spies, even possibly among their own family. Satisfied that they only active Byakugan in the vicinity was Neji's as he flowed through his daily training, Hiashi allowed his kekkei genkai to recede into dormancy.

Lifting his chin, the Clan Head gazed at Hinata with an imperious expression. The heiress remained composed and motionless in his intimidating presence, and the father allowed himself a light curl of approval in his gut. Hinata had come a long way from the stuttering, unconfident, talentless and weak girl of her childhood. Quiet strength coiled in his daughter's fingertips. White eyes met his gaze unflinchingly. Her tone was smooth and sure.

Hiashi was pleased. His daughter had grown into a far more worthy heir than any would have expected. Hinata would need it to survive in the environment she was going to find herself in.

"You are lucky, my daughter, that you belong to the first line of the eight families. Otherwise you would have no chance of achieving your dream. They would have consigned your sister to the Branch House, and without the protection of my position, you would be marginalized and rendered impotent."

"Tell me, Hinata, are you ready to begin the first of many steps?"

"I am, father."

Not a single twitch of muscle. Complete and total control through unbending will. Yes, his daughter was strong.

Nodding slightly, Hiashi leaned toward Hinata and dropped his low tone to a murmur.

"I have no doubt that the other seven families will oppose you in your choices. United, their power will be formidable. Finances, politics, sheer physical numbers. They will outclass you in all of these. Tell me, how do you plan to overcome this disparity?"

"I will destroy their advantage of numbers through uniting the Branch House behind me. Those opposing me will number only twenty-one, twenty-two if grandfather chooses to stand against me. The Branch House contains more clansmen than that many times over."

"And how will you unite them?"

"They know who I am. They know my goal. Neji stands behind me. They will follow me for a brighter future."

Hiashi's lips twitched, and he inclined his head. Hinata repressed a sigh of relief. The first of her father's tests were passed. If he was not impressed by her planning, he would refuse to lend his support to her venture. And that would prove disastrous enough to end her efforts before they were even begun.

"And their financial advantage? The eight families are very wealthy. The other seven have the sure capability to bribe any politician with a taste for corruption."

"Money will come in time. If I am able to convince individuals to ally with me politically, the funds will follow as they support my endeavors."

A slow itch spread over her back as her father stared at her unreadably, weighing her words.

"Who is your first target for ally?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Interest sparked in Hiashi's face, and he leaned back.

"As the Clan Head of a nearly extinct clan, he has inherited a significant portion of wealth." She offered by way of explanation. "Further, from what I've seen, he is at least politically savvy. My challenge lies not in finding a reason to seek his support, but rather in convincing him to care at all."

Humming lowly, the Clan Head mulled over her words. Truly, the way the young Uchiha had navigated his way through his trial and his subsequent actions in regards to handling Danzo had impressed him. Sasuke was proceeding with a well-rounded understanding of the political game, despite his young age and general lack of experience.

"That is well enough." He decided. "Uchiha Sasuke has proven himself to be formidable. I have been considering forging a more… beneficial understanding with him in regards to politics. If you can do this for me, it would certainly be considered a mark of ability and cunning."

_Do this, and you will have proven yourself more worthy than anyone could have expected._

Hinata's eyes narrowed at the implicit statement before all tension smoothed away from her face. Regarding her for a moment longer, Hiashi dismissed Hinata with a lazy wave of his hand. The girl made a polite bow before rising to her feet and gliding away. His voice stopped her on the threshold.

"Oh, and Hinata?"

"Yes, chichi-ue?"

"Do be careful. It is not uncommon for this game to end for one of the players with a kunai between the ribs."

Her voice was brimming with confidence.

"Neji and I are united in this. We will break anyone who makes such an attempt."

Hiashi allowed himself a touch of melancholy for a lost brother and his dead dreams.

Hinata was not the first in their family to have wanted to destroy the Caged Bird Seal.

But she just might be the last.

* * *

><p>A long claw trailed through water. Running up a thick iron bar with a screech, and paw dropped back to the floor with a splash.<p>

Shifting slightly, the massive bulk of the beast rustled with the creak of inhuman joints. Slitted red eyes flashed, narrowing as he huffed. Ivory white teeth gleamed as his lips curled back from his muzzle, and he growled.

"You've always been too stubborn, Naruto. You make everything more difficult than it has to be."

Nine tails waved in the dark.

* * *

><p>The branch creaked beneath his feet.<p>

Land. Crouch. Tense. Leap. Repeat.

Smelling the wafting scent of the forest, Kiba allowed himself to be lost in the familiar motions of tracking. Akamaru ran with him, slightly behind as a mass of white fur in the light of the afternoon. The trail he followed was twisting and faded, just barely on the edge of detectable.

Kiba was glad it hadn't rained. Following Uchiha Itachi's scent back through the countryside was more difficult than it had to be. The Hokage was being proactive, hoping to find and eliminate members of Akatsuki when she could.

The Inuzuka could understand. The shadowy organization was after Naruto after all.

A choking odour of fish brushed through his nose. Gone in an instant. But it was enough. Crashing onto the nearest limb, the teen wrapped his hand around the branch and flipped down to the ground below. Landing in a crouch, Kiba held his breath as his canine partner lightly touched down next to him. It wouldn't do to alert prey they were being followed, if he was still in the area.

Though he wasn't sure if you'd classify Hoshigaki Kisame as being prey or predator.

Hair rose on the back of his neck, and the Inuzuka hit the dirt. Air whooshed at a streak of white flew through the space where his head had been, and Samehada curved back around to settle on a grinning blue skinned man's shoulder.

Kiba decided Kisame was most certainly a predator.

Thick blue fingers tapped on the bandaged blade's hilt as the former Kiri-nin cocked his head at Kiba. The Hoshikagi made a show of looking around before turning back to the Inuzuka and giving an exaggerated sigh.

"Just a boy and his dog."

Lashing a foot out, he kicked away the dog that had attempted to sneak up behind him. Kiba glared, clenching his fists as he drew away and attempted to come up with a strategy. He was well aware of the difference between the Akatsuki shinobi and himself.

It would be a strategy of escape.

Samehada dove forward, blunt point stabbing at Kiba's face. Rolling underneath the blow, the Inuzuka leapt away from the older man before spinning back at him like a drill.

"Tsuuga!"

Kisame sneered as he punched at the grey spiral. Deflecting Kiba's attack with a single blow, the man shook his fingers out. A thin well of blood rose on his knuckles and he grinned.

"Skinned my hand there, pup. You wanna try something better?"

Air brushed over his skin, and Kisame dodged a second spinning drill as Akamaru rejoined the fray. The dog landed next to his master and gave him a look of black fury before the pair escaped into the trees. Shrugging slightly, the nukenin dismissed the effort of chasing them down to no longer even be worth it.

"So I guess you're done huh, Itachi?" he mused, shouldering his legendary blade in a single smooth motion.

Shark teeth were bared as he turned to the West. "Well that's just too bad."

* * *

><p>Dropping Naruto to her feet, Sasuke grinned and slipped around her swinging fist. Ignoring the burning of her cheeks, the blonde snarled and attacked the smug Uchiha. "You damn bastard! Who the hell do you think you are? I'm going to-"<p>

Sasuke kissed her.

She kicked him in the shin.

"Stupid teme." She muttered, glaring at him. Leaning slightly on the leg that she hadn't kicked, Sasuke cocked a brow. "That was so embarrassing! Lugging me around like that, I'm not a sack of rice!"

Sasuke swept in and kissed her again.

Naruto punched his cheek.

"Will you stop that?" she shrieked, giving his self-satisfied face a dark look. Red tinted whiskered cheeks as she surreptitiously glanced around. Without the irritating and maddening presence of Ino draping all over _her_ Sasuke, Naruto was a great deal more self-conscious.

Shrugging, the Uchiha darted his eyes across the field toward the distant figures of Kakashi and Yamato striding towards them. Naruto muttered under her breath before turning to face the newcomers and waving. They were still barely out of earshot, so she didn't bother shouting yet.

A hand wrapped around her bicep and pulled, spinning her around and into a broad chest. Scowling, she lifting her face to give the stupid bastard a piece of her mind. Warm lips settled over her own, and Naruto gave it up as a lost cause.

Surrounding her waist in a possessive grip, Sasuke felt the thrill of gratification as Naruto kissed him back. Slightly sharp teeth nibbled at his lip, and he opened his mouth to allow her tongue to slip in. The jinchuuriki made the first move, touching his tongue with her own, and Sasuke smirked easily. His experience overcame her enthusiasm as he wrestled her tongue back into her mouth and followed with his.

Naruto was getting better at kissing him. And that made him purr with pleasure.

The blonde jumped slightly at the sudden vibration of his tongue as he hummed, and her hands fisted in the cloth of his shirt. A slow hand trailed up her back to settle in tangled blonde tresses.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"As delightful as the show is, Sasuke-kun. I didn't ask Naruto to come out here so I could watch you two explore each others' bodies. I could do that on my own easily."

Yamato choked in amusement.

The acidic glance Sasuke sent the two jounin as he broke away from the blonde's mouth failed to intimidate either in the slightest. The quiet huff of Naruto's pant against his throat as she regained her breath sent a shiver down his spine. Her hands dropped away from his shirt, and she gave a tiny shrug to let him know he should probably let go.

Shoving a hand into his pocket, Sasuke drew out two leather straps and set one between his teeth. Kakashi watched as the Uchiha quickly parted the long strands of her hair and drew half up into a pigtail, tying it off with the leather strap. Repeating the process with the other side of her head, Sasuke gave a tug on her hair before dropping his hands to his side.

The embarrassed blonde quickly stepped back, but not before his hand could reach out to brush through her bangs with a smirk on his pale face. Giving the older men a last glare, Sasuke stalked away from the training field and ignored the cat calls Kakashi gave after him.

* * *

><p>Danzo flexed his new right arm, testing the responsiveness of the recently attached limb. Muscles coiled beneath the dark skin, and he rotated the arm slowly in its socket. Clenching his fist, his slammed a punch into the stone wall of one of ROOT's headquarters. Satisfied, the former Council member flicked his eyes to the unconscious Kumo-nin he'd taken the limb from.<p>

"Kill him." He ordered, banishing the man from his mind. A miniscule ache hovered in his newly implanted right eye, and Danzo closed it to allow the moment to pass. Snapping the green orb back open, he stepped from the operating room.

He'd been lucky the prisoner's eye had been able to be implanted. Not his idea of a weapon or augment, but if he was unable to find a replacement on the level of Shisui's eye right away, it would be better not to compromise his efficiency.

Sai stepped in behind him, the boy's pale face abnormally white in the gloom. Commander and his subordinate trailed through the twisting maze of the headquarters before coming to a meeting room. Dropping into a chair, Danzo turned to watch as the ROOT member prostrated on the ground. The old war hawk somewhat missed the sick thrill of power that would rise when he'd first trained his subordinates for absolute obedience.

"Report." He ordered, and Sai nodded.

"Team Seven has been reconstructed by order of the Hokage. Uchiha Sasuke has resumed his old place in the squad. In addition, Tenzo no Mokuton has been assigned as a secondary commander to Team Kakashi. The Hokage does not seem in a hurry to place him elsewhere, likely due to his abilities to suppress bijuu chakra. With myself, Team Seven has become a six man squad."

Danzo turned over several scenarios in his mind before giving a decisive shake of his head. "From now on, consider yourself assigned to Team Seven indefinitely. I want you to report each and every movement Uchiha Sasuke makes especially. Keep an eye on the others as well, but the only one whose priority supersedes the Uchiha is the container. If necessary, you are to abandon all other responsibilities to defend her life and ensure the Kyuubi remains in the possession of Konoha."

"As you command." Danzo didn't miss the upward twitch at the corner of his agents mouth, and his eyes narrowed.

"I hope I do not need to remind you that emotion leads of attachment. Attachment leads to loss. Loss leads to pain. Pain leads to hate. And hate leads to conflict."

Sai's face was smooth and emotionless.

"Of course, Danzo-sama."

* * *

><p>Kakashi turned to his chortling cohort and rose his visible brow. Shaking his head, Yamato turned his palm towards his sempai and displayed the kanji inscribed onto his skin. Nodding solemnly, the Hatake silently motioned for the other man to step across the field and give them some space.<p>

Pressing his hands into her cheeks, Naruto took a deep breath a repressed the embarrassment Sasuke was so easily able to elicit. She couldn't understand how he could so easily just do those sorts of things in front of other people. She would've thought he was a far more private person.

But if she had to guess, Naruto would say that Sasuke was beyond caring about what other people thought.

Setting her hands on her hips, the blonde attempted to shove away all thoughts of a certain raven. Blinking sky blues at her sensei, Naruto bit her lip before questioning the man.

"So what did you want me here for anyway, Kaka-sensei?"

"I'd like to give you some advanced training."

Naruto stared incredulously at him, and the jounin shrugged. A slow smile began to grow on the blonde's face, and she scratched the back of her head in an attempt to control her feelings. A little embarrassed chuckle rose from her throat.

"What is it now?"

"It's nothing,sensei. It's just when I get the chance to train with you again, I feel kinda excited and happy. Reminds me of Team Seven's old days, when it was just me and you and Sakura and Sasuke. Even if you did teach him more than the rest of us."

Rubbing his chin through the cloth of his mask, Kakashi looked over at Yamato absently before sighing.

"I didn't do it because I liked him more than the rest of you." The jounin offered. "I did it because Sakura wasn't even in the Chuunin Exam by that point, and if you fought Neji and lost, the only thing that would've been permanently hurt would be your pride. If Sasuke lost to Gaara, Gaara probably would've killed him. Besides," the jounin gave her a thumb up. "When you were gone with Jiraiya-sama, I've given Sakura a couple of training sessions one on one. Now it's your turn, so you'll all be equal."

Naruto grinned and opened her mouth to chatter back excitedly, but her sensei silenced her with a slash of his hand through the air. "You laugh it up while you can. But it's not the time right now. Time isn't working with us." He warned. "We killed Sasori, and Itachi left, but Akatsuki is still going to be coming after you. You need to get stronger, and quickly."

"And how am I gonna do that, huh?" Naruto bounced in place, nervous energy coiled in her as she felt the familiar anticipation of learning something new build.

"Well. You're going to use Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Silence hung until it was broken by a confused "What? I know that already Kaka-sensei!"

"It's a method to shorten your training."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sighing, Kakashi shook his head. "I knew this would happen. Okay, listen up." The jounin ordered. "You already know that Kage Bunshin is a jutsu that instead of just making a copy of yourself, it makes actual bodies. In other words, it's a technique that makes actual human copies of yourself."

The look Naruto gave Kakashi was incredulous. She knew this already!

"You've used it constantly, so you've probably noticed… When the clone is dispersed and the copies return to the original the things that they've done and experienced. These add up to become the user's experience as well."

"Make it simple."

"So you haven't noticed hmm?"

"Well I guess since I don't really get what you're saying!"

"Fine then." Kakashi muttered. "Let's both make a Kage Bunshin." Two sets of hands came together in a cross seal, and smoke accompanied a surge of chakra, bursting from the air next to the two. A clone of Kakashi and one of Naruto stepped out of the cloud, coming to stand beside the originals.

Pointing over his shoulder towards the trees, Kakashi smiled at his student. "Okay then Naruto. Order your clone to follow mine and hide in the woods. You'll see what I'm talking about in a second." The two watched as their clones shrugged and meandered over to the woods, talking in quiet tones until they vanished into the trees.

Kakashi folded his arms and waited.

The rush of memory that filled his head as the clone dispelled made him snort in amusement and look at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. The slightly confused look on Naruto's face went eerily blank before her complexion filled with crimson. Squeaking in mortification, the blonde dropped her red face into her hands and screamed.

"Oh my Gods! I can't believe you would ask that Kakashi-sensei! It's not your business if Sasuke and me did something like _that!_ " Tugging at her pigtails, Naruto glared at the older man. "And no! I don't want to know any of your pervy tricks! And no, I don't want to borrow your smut book!"

Kakashi grinned and nodded along. "So? You know what they were doing, right?"

Swallowing her indignation, Naruto thinned her lips and nodded.

"You understand now right? Anything a Kage Bunshin learns or experiences will go back to the original body."

"I guess I just never really noticed before." Naruto admitted, the sting of shame slowly receding.

"Well, it was a technique originally developed to scout out dangerous places and to gather information in enemy territory."

"I still don't see how this is going to help me train though."

"I can't believe that Jiraiya-sama was able to train you into learning the Rasengan."

"_Hey_!"

"Fine, I'll explain that too." Two of his fingers counted up. "If you use the Kage Bunshin and form a clone, and the two of you study the same training. Then when it dispels, you'll have two times more the experience. In other words, if you have two clones, the training time can be cut in half. If there are three of you, it'll be one third the time. And if there are a thousand of you, it'll be a thousandth of the time."

"Even something that would take you twenty years. With a thousand clones, it'll take you a week."

"That's a great plan! Is this how you got so strong sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head and gave her stomach a significant look. "I don't have the chakra necessary to train like that. Almost nobody does. Just people like you, that have enormous reserves because of having to contain a bijuu."

A frown creased her face. She liked to think that her strength was _hers_, and not because of some stupid fox.

"So what sort of training will you be teaching me?" she asked more somberly, pushing away musings about demons.

"We're going to have you develop an powerful ninjutsu to call your own. Even superior to the Rasengan. To do that, you'll have to have control of two types of chakra techniques: Physical and Spatial Recomposition."

"Physical and Spatial… Recombitation?"

Kakashi deliberately ignored her stumble over the unfamiliar term. "Exactly. Take Chidori: You physically recompose your chakra to resemble electricity, and then you spatially recompose it to discharge, thus determining the strength and range of the strike. Unlike Chidori however," the jounin informed his student. "You could say that Rasengan relies only on extremely advanced Spatial Recomposition. The jutsu compresses the chakra by spinning it violently, so it doesn't have any need for Physical Recomposition."

"I see." Naruto had a faint inkling of where his speech was going.

"Physical Recomposition will be an absolute necessity for you to develop a technique that surpasses Rasengan."

"But what about Spatial whatsit?" Narrowing her eyes in thought, Naruto frowned at the older man.

"You've already mastered Rasengan, so you're already a master at that. All you need is Physical Recomposition."

Grinning, the blonde pumped her fist at the sky. "I'm a master already. I'm pretty awesome after all!"

"Physical Recomposition is a technique that takes a long time to master. Even a genius like Sasuke took nearly a month to learn how to do it. Which is why I have you doing your training with Kage Bunshin." Scratching his cheek, Kakashi gazed at his attentive student before smiling slightly. "Well, I guess there's no reason for me to beat around the bush."

Shoving his hand in his pocket, the jounin pulled out a square of white paper and shoved it into the blonde's hands. Naruto stared at the paper and then at him with a confused look. "Channel your chakra through it." Kakashi ordered. Shrugging neutrally, Naruto focused back on the sheet and funneled a burst of chakra through it.

The page split evenly in half before her amazed eyes, and the jinchuuriki quickly looked to Kakashi for an explanation.

"I've tested the nature of your chakra. There are primarily only five different types of natures that can alter chakra." His palm faced towards her and a finger ticked off each of his listed points. "Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. These five types give us the names of the Five Great Countries and form the basis of all nearly all ninjutsu. Generally, everyone has a type of chakra that fits into one of these categories. The Uchiha Clan had fire natured chakra and were pretty skilled at using Katon jutsu. If it's wind, they use Fuuton. Water is Suiton. Lightning is Raiton."

"So that means Sasuke has both fire and lightning…"

"And you had none." The jounin pointed at the cut slip of paper. "But I just tested you for your nature. This paper comes from trees that are specially grown and nurtured with chakra. If you're lightning, the paper crumples. Fire it burns. Water makes it get wet. Earth crumbles it into dirt."

"And if you're wind, it slices in half." She finished, looking back down at the page.

"With the ability to sever and cut anything, the nature of your chakra is wind." Kakashi concluded.

"Wait. What sort of nature is used in Yamato-taichou's Mokuton then?"

Blinking slightly, the jounin sighed before calling over Yamato with a jerk of his head. When the younger jounin stepped into the group, Kakashi leaned forward and whispered into his ear. A smirk coiled onto the ANBU's face, and his hands flew into seals.

"Doton: Doryuu Jouheki!" The ground rumbled, and a great wall of earth exploded upward, carrying the Mokuton user high above the other two. Forming another sequence of seals, water exploded down the wall with a shout of "Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu!"

Staring up at the man-made waterfall in slight awe, the jinchuuriki shook her head a looked over at the copy-nin. "Yamato-taichou has two? Water and Earth?"

"Those that make it to jounin usually have at least two. I can control more elements than lightning myself." He explained, turning away from the gushing display.

"So Yamato-taichou has three? Water, Earth, and Mokuton?"

"Well that isn't it, you see." Yamato called down. "I can only use Earth and Water. There's no such element as Wood to begin with. I use it together. By using earth and water at the same time, I create a new element and manipulate that. Earth in the right hand, water in the left…" Two hands clapped together, and trees curled out from the silt wall, sprouting an impressive growth of leaves.

"When you have two elements, it's not that hard to use them separately." Kakashi instructed. "But using them together? That' s nearly impossible. Using two together to create a third element, that's what we call a kekkei genkai. The boy Haku, that you fought a long time ago, had a kekkei genkai of Hyouton. He used wind and water together to create ice. Not even the Sharingan can copy a bloodline technique like that."

"Anyway." He decided when the blonde looked ready to shoot off another series of questions. "Let's get the training started already."

Naruto nodded sharply, and with a enormous surge of chakra, filled the field with determined blonde clones.

"In this training, you're going to take a leaf and cut it in half with your chakra." He shouted to the group, and most of the clones surged towards the trees, rapidly tearing off leaves and spreading back out into the field.

Jerking the original back by the shoulder, Kakashi spun the real Naruto to face him. "I'll give you another little lecture before you start. As you know, there's five elements. But each element has one element it's weak against and one that it's strong against." Naruto cocked a brow, taking the information in with a shrug.

"Fire is strong against Wind, but weak against water. Wind is strong against lightning. Lightning is strong against Earth, which is strong against water. It's a complete circle. Be careful of the fire manipulation Sasuke uses if you ever fight. Fire burns even stronger when it receives wind. "

A slow smile curved her face. "I guess I really was compatible with Sasuke, huh?"

"Yeah. Lightning is weak against wind."

"No. I meant the only one that can help a fire and make it even stronger is the power of wind. "

"Yeah..."

"Thanks Kaka-sensei!" the girl shouted, sprinting across the field to retrieve her own leaf. Kakashi watched her go with a degree of fond exasperation.

Determination ran in every cell of her body. Sasuke might be stronger than her at the moment.

But she wasn't going to let herself lose to him.

* * *

><p>(AN) 7400 words. *coughs* That was like pulling teeth, I swear. In any case, things are moving again. Akatsuki will start their movements in the next chapter. Lots of stuff happened here, especially because I had to jump all over the place to make the word count.<p>

And to think, you all were freaking out about how Naruto wasn't getting any stronger. Ye of little faith…

The White Snake poll is closed, 73% in favour of a female Naruto, 14% don't care, and 11% want a male.

In case you were wondering, that flashback was from B's point of view (kinda obvious). Since he has his memories, I can start to showcase his side of the war as well. Gives me a spot more ammunition.

Kisame got his screen time. A few people were confused as to what the hell he was getting up to now that Itachi left him behind.

Oh Ino. How amusing art thee. Possessive Naru-chan is possessive.

The Hyuuga clan: If you've ever seen a photo of the Main House, it's a great deal more people than just Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, and his father. It's a whole crowd of people. Yet Hiashi's younger twin was consigned to the Branch House? If that were the case, and the Main Family was just _one_ family, it wouldn't be nearly so large. But it IS that large. So if only the oldest sibling is a member of the Main House, then there must be several lines of which each has the firstborn child in the Main House, and the rest in the Branch House. I arbitrarily picked eight "families" that make up the Main House. Hiashi is the head of the First Family, and therefore overall Head of the Main House, and thus the Hyuuga Clan as a whole.

Now let's see. Oh yes, special time only poll: How many of my dear readers are male and how many are female? Don't forget to vote.

Read and Review. I'm out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and I make no profit from writing this fanfic.

(AN): It appears most of my readers are women. *shrug* I think I enjoy these polls too much.

New poll concerning **"The White Snake"** and **"The General". **Details below.

* * *

><p>"<em>That is incorrect. I have hated the Main House, honestly I still do… That is why it's not for you as a member of the Main House that I do this… I want to die and save you as my brother. Doing that is the first time I have the freedom to choose." – Hyuuga Hizashi<em>

* * *

><p>Burning rose in her lungs, the demand of her body for air growing with each leap and bound. Her feet pounded on the stone corridor, blood pumping with the thrill of hunting and being hunted. Each twist and turn of the hall as the walls rushed by her was nostalgic, anticipation and the trill of fear mixing in her gut.<p>

Nii Yugito retreated before Akatsuki.

Dark eyes peered into the dark, darting back and forth as she led her pursuers through the maze. Stepping around corners without falter, the blonde followed the trail blazed in a dead future that had ultimately led to her own end.

Things would be different.

Diving through a last worn archway, the jinchuuriki involuntarily winced as grimy water splashed up around her ankles, the dank smell of the sewer particularly offensive. Yugito spun to face the black tunnel, slowly retreating to the opposite end of the brackish stream.

She waited.

The slow tap of boot on stone echoed from the dark. Two pairs of feet stomped out an irregular beat, and the blonde woman moistened her dry lips. One moment.

Air rushed over the contours of a well-used metal object as an ebony tri-pronged scythe launched forth out of the tunnel. Whipping out a kunai, the jinchuuriki tightened her grip around the small blade and hammered it into the sickle, deflecting it with a blaze of dull red sparks that fell to the water and hissed out.

The next moment.

"You got some moves there, dude." A cocky rolling chuckle broke the silence. The scythe slid back, coiling away like a serpent to wrap around the arm of the shady figure that stepped into the sewer. Pale eyes roved with amusement, settling the blonde's face. The white haired man grinned, cocking his head as he took in the sight of his unwearied prey.

Dull green orbs hovered in the dark over his shoulder, peering out expressionlessly at Yugito before his soundless partner slid around him into the dim light.

The quiet man blinked; mask covering the majority of his face shifting as he opened his mouth. "Too loud, Hidan. As always. I'm tempted to just kill you and be done with it. Too many times your brash behaviour has ended up costing me a mark."

Silver eyes narrowed into a glare. "It's always money, money, money, isn't it, Kakuzu?" Hidan snarled, hand twitching around the haft of his scythe. "There's more to life than just material wealth! Greed and ignorance of the holy precepts of the glorious destruction through Jashin-sama's will is going to prove to be your damnation."

The muscles in her legs tensed as Yugito watched the two bickering men of Akatsuki with a mixture of amusement, excitement, and unwilling anxiety. It seemed that despite her new body and new life, some element of her very soul remembered its death and lived in the shadow of the fear of death. The blonde's tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

A final sneer flickered across Kakuzu's face before his expression turned slack and he turned back to the Kumo-nin. Iridescent green eyes pierced into his target, pupils conspicuously absent and contrasted to the dark red sclera. Yugito has an errant thought that they reminded her of dried blood and _death_ and the _shiver of worms_ in a carcass…

Shaking her head to clear away her morbid musing, the blonde tracked the faint twitch of muscles under Kakuzu's skin. Hidan leaned on his axe, a patently bored look on his face as he tapped his sandal against the ancient stone bricks of the sewer ledge.

Kakazu stretched a slow hand out towards the jinchuuriki. Giving a slow crook of his fingers, the bounty hunter blandly intoned "Resisting is pointless. We can never die. It will be easier for all of us if you simply surrender and enjoy the little time you have left, rather than fruitlessly prolonging your short flicker of an existence through pain."

Knots rose under his tan skin, rippling and shifting like an infestation of snakes under the surface. Yugito repressed the urge to give a gag as the man's skin _peeled_ back, freeing inky strands. Black wires slithered forth, wriggling side to side.

Hidan shifted slightly, nostrils flaring with unwilling disgust. The Jashin worshipper had no idea why his Lord would subject him to the undying misery of the money hoarding man's company. Perhaps Jashin-sama felt the frustration would inspire him into more artistic brutality?

The heel of Yugito's foot splashed in the dark water as she dragged it back, sinking into a combat ready stance. The sudden sound drew Hidan's attention, and the silver haired man grinned toothily at the blonde. Digging his elbow into his partner's side, the maniac motioned towards the blonde with an airy wave.

"Looks like we've got a fighter here, huh? Good. I like it better that way."

"Be quiet." The miser hissed back, twisting his wrists. Dark coils shivered, twitching with sudden violent energy. Lancing forward with murderous intent, Kakuzu's forbidden technique speared through the air with a hiss, aiming for the blonde woman's chest.

The tips of the jinchuuriki's fingers emitted a faint blue glow, nails sprouting at a swift pace to grow into foot long claws. Swinging her hands in a vicious cross, Yugito shredded the Akatsuki member's ebony threads. The dark string fluttered to the ground between the combatants, dropping and floating on the surface of the water as if a form of scum.

Slitted green-yellow eyes glared across the tunnel at the two men.

Kakuzu's brow furrowed, the tattered ends of his coils spinning back to swish over his skin. Sneering at the older man's perceived weakness, Hidan swung his scythe over his shoulder and took a step towards the Kumo-nin with a cocky grin.

A squeaking, creaking sound that resembled the rub of wet leather filled the sewer system.

The Akatsuki members twitched.

Yugito smirked.

Thick purple tentacles burst from the maze of corridors behind the nukenin, who leapt away with looks of shock. Swinging his blade with a furious expression, Hidan slashed away a tentacle that had come too close for his comfort. A thin gash opened on the thick tentacles skin, revealing pale white muscle beneath the surface.

"What the fuck?" the Jashin worshippered shouted. Kakazu merely shook his head silently, assessing the new danger.

"I've got energy to spare and sparkling charm. The Eight-Tailed Beast's a Killer Bee rockin' the melody! Oh yeah!" the slightly comical lyrics were a sharp contrast to the low, booming roar that shook the air, echoing over stone to repeat the ending.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

Hidan snarled, baring his teeth as he spun to face Yugito. The warrior-monk was determined to make _someone_ pay for having wasted his time and gotten in the way of his worship to Jashin.

A feral, feline face met his stare unflinchingly. The blonde's features were distorted and elongated, sharp canines gleaming as she hissed a wordless challenge. The cat's eyes that pierced into Hidan's pale orb narrowed with resolve and a degree of anticipation.

Nii Yugito was not afraid.

Dark stars winked into existence around her, sputtering and convalescing into azure streaks.

Blue fire filled the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Sora drew up short, throwing his hand back in a halting motion. The bandit leader peered into the gloomy forest around the roving band of thieves, searching for the source of the barely audible creak he'd heard. Silence hung, disturbed only by the faintest hint of wind brushing through the leaves.<p>

One of the captives twitched involuntarily in her bindings, the rub of leather on leather creaked alarmingly loudly in the din, and Sora snorted before shaking his head. Brushing back his errant brown mane, the bandit rolled his eyes at his own paranoia.

"Keep moving." He muttered, wheeling his horse back onto the trodden dirt path.

And Team Seven dropped from the trees above; Naruto's feet slamming into his back and sending the man tumbling to the ground. Sora's cheek hammered into the dirt, making the world spin nauseously. His blurry eyes struggled to make sense of the flashing orange blur or the streak of pink that cut through the air.

The panicked cries of his men galvanized the bandit leader into struggling back to his feet, fumbling for his katana with shaky hands. Blinking back the trickle of blood that dripped into his eyes from his gashed forehead, Sora whipped out his blade and lifted his head to take stock of the fight.

It was only for a moment that he could perceive another enemy with silver-gray hair and the flash of their hitae-ate, and then a hand on his shoulder spun him. The attackers were a group of shinobi he realized in a moment of clarity before terrible spinning red eyes burned into him and a fist collided with his nose in a shattering crack.

Sora collapsed back to the ground, his face awash with heat and agony. The sounds of fighting quickly tapered off, and the thief was aware through the fog of pain that steel wire was being roped around him, tightened by a calm pink-haired girl with a jerk. Giving the man a false smile, Sakura grabbed the end of her wire and pulled, dragging Sora through the dirt and leaving him piled next to the rest of his gang.

"That's the last of them." Naruto declared, dusting her hands with a self-satisfied grin. Bending over, the blonde scooped up a sack that had fallen to the ground in the fray. Quirking a brow at the groaning bandits, the blonde smirked. "I guess you boys will be thinking twice before trying to steal from the Daiymo's cousin. Never forget that it was the amazing Uzumaki Naruto and her team that took you down!"

The corner of Sasuke's lips twitched at the girl's antics, while Sakura rolled her eyes in indulgent exasperation. Kakashi's hand patted the pouch containing his smut novels with longing before the Hatake straightened and cleared his throat.

"Well. As fun as this all was, it's time for Team Seven to get a move on." The jounin clapped his hands, and the two girls shrugged. "Leave them behind. They'll get free on their own eventually. Maybe they'll take the time to consider a new career." A touch of amusement coloured Kakashi's voice before he turned and meandered off into the trees and back towards the main forest pathway. Naruto and Sakura trailed after him with bored looks, already missing the thrill of action.

Sasuke watched them leave with a thin smile that slid off his face the moment the rest of his Team's footfalls could no longer be heard. Steel hissed as a gleaming blade slid from its dark sheathe, the point of the chokuto coming to rest over the pulsing throat of one of the tied up men.

"My team is idealistic. They think that if we let you go, you might make something of your lives. But you've made your choices, and we both know they're hopelessly idealistic." Red eyes narrowed coldly, shining mercilessly. "This is justice."

The blade stabbed down, slashing the man's throat in a spray of blood. The others drew in shocked gasps, screams bubbling in more than one throat, thoughts of shouting for help crossing their minds. Several seconds later, the clearing was painted crimson.

The deed was done without a sound.

A shimmering blade was the second to last thing Sora saw before the world went black.

Nightmare inducing red eyes were the last.

* * *

><p><em>Thin fingers wired through a dark beard, tugging on it absently as fathomless black eyes regarded Sasuke with the barest touch of cool interest.<em>

_Hi no Kuni's newest daimyo was a dangerous man indeed._

"_I must admit that when Tsunade informed me she was retiring, _you_ were the last one I would have expected her to name her successor. Though in hindsight, it is not so surprising after all."_

_Sasuke remained silent, repressing the urge to shift uncomfortably as his initially unwilling appointment was considered. Against his resolve, the Uchiha found his gaze drawn down to the white and red hat set on the table between them. The sitting daimyo watched the standing shinobi._

"_Considering her recent efforts at rehabilitating your image, Jounin Commander, her nomination of you is a logical conclusion. Though the question still must be asked: why _you_? A pardoned traitor and murderer, but still a traitor and murderer in the end."_

"_Becoming Hokage and protecting Konoha was Uzumaki Naruto's dream. Everything now is to bear her hopes into a better future. And so long as I live and breathe, I defend our country."_

_The Uchiha's voice was faint and soft, the skin around his neck only feebly twitching with the nervous tension coiled under his pale flesh._

_Curving within the groomed threads of the Daimyo's mane was a secretive smile, fading slightly into poised neutrality as his thin fingers came up to trail over the curve of the Hokage's cap. Stroking out homage to symbols only slightly faded._

Fire_._

_Drawing his hands away from the hat, Hi no Kuni's daimyo folded his hands in his lap before fixing the Last Uchiha with a steely gaze. His voice was a blade wrapped in silk, threat and encouragement balanced on the edge of a knife._

"_Come then Rokudaime Hokage Uchiha Sasuke. Show me Uzumaki Naruto's dream."_

_Sasuke knelt, knees collapsing to the floor. And when the hat was upon his head, he was hypersensitive to every shift of the new load. A heavy burden was being placed on his shoulders._

_He had never been more ready for it._

* * *

><p>A twitching feeling grew in the back of her throat. Ticklish impulses rising through her sinuses. She drew in a sharp breathe, then another, attempting to contain the demand crawling through her neurons. A third gasp, and she lost it.<p>

Hinata sneezed, a terribly unladylike snarl tearing from her voice box to fill the dusty air. Primly wiping the tip of her petite nose with a handkerchief, the Hyuuga slowly folded the cloth and stowed it in her pocket. Then she whirled, staring impassively at a blank face with a twitch in the corner of the mouth in the instant before her open palm was intercepted by a deceptively thin hand.

Assuming a look of disappointment at the failure of her attempt to land a stinging slap against the raven's cheek, Hinata folded her hands in her lap and gave him a glare.

"You're late, Itachi-san. And it is horrifically rude to sneak up on a proper lady in the dark. One might think you were raised by wolves with that predisposition."

"Indeed," the Uchiha replied dryly, raising a thin dark eyebrow and peering down at the white eyed girl. "Such was my childhood, running naked through the thickets with my wolf brothers. Why, I still remember the thrill of chasing down a deer and strangling it with my bare hands, tearing into its still warm _raw_ flesh with my teeth as the light died in its eyes."

"I'm sure you were a delight to all your academy instructors." The Hyuuga drawled dryly. Tossing her hair back, the white eyed girl stretched the limits of her absently active Byakugan in an attempt to detect any of her clansmen at the fringes of her vision. The meeting of a Hyuuga princess and an Uchiha prince in a sewer was undoubtedly and suspiciously clandestine, and rather sounded like the beginning of a terribly cliché romance tale.

That the two of them were in contact to establish what would constitute treason in the eyes of her clan elders altered the narrative of the tale from being mortifying to the honour of her clan to being likely to inspire assassination of both of them by old men who benefited from a system of oppression and slavery.

Hinata knew it. And Itachi knew it. Murder and mayhem within the halls of the family estate. It almost made him feel nostalgic.

Satisfied that there was no immediate threat of discovery, Hinata transferred the focus of her attention to the red eyed man standing before her, keeping the search for possible watchers on the periphery of her mind.

"I must be frank with you, Itachi-san," Hinata stated carefully. "I did not anticipate that your brother would so easily trust you with being so involved in our planning that he designates you his proxy, considering your shared history."

The smile that twisted the Uchiha's lips was appropriately bitter and self-depreciating. "So am I." the ill shinobi confessed in a neutral tone. "But it seems that Sasuke has grown so much in the time we are apart. I am afraid that my brother has become a stranger to me."

The Hyuuga girl's hand twitched at her side with an instinctive urge to pat his shoulder or to offer him some other gesture of pity. She ruthlessly squashed the sympathy that flared in her chest. Raising her chin, Hinata assumed the cold mask of The Heiress. "Be that as it may, Uchiha-san. Our time is very limited, and I am forced to cut short your self-castigation."

Sardonically, he raised a dark brow. "Of course."

Nodding sharply, the Hyuuga performed a quick sweep of her line of sight before spilling out what she had come to discuss. "Neji has reported to me that his efforts to investigate any possible support for us in the Branch House has borne some fruit. It is not surprising, considering the Main House has enslaved them for generations. However, they are greatly afraid, which considering that the Main House literally holds their lives in their hands, is again unsurprising. Perhaps the most fatal flaw that lies in our effort to unite the Branch House is that I am The Heiress, and they are hardly inclined to trust a Main House member to lead them to their freedom."

"You cannot discount the possibility of the other Main Families having Branch House servants that will report your actions to them. It is human nature to choose the self over the whole at times, especially when you doubt that choosing the whole will work out in the end. Pessimism is your enemy in this instance. However, since you haven't had your throat slit in the middle of the night as of yet, we can mostly lay that particular fear at rest." Itachi breathed after a moment of silent consideration, red eyes narrowing thoughtfully, black designs swirling in his pupils.

The twisting drew the girl's momentary attention, and to her confusion the familiar three tomoe the Uchiha were famous for was gone. In its place was a black four-pronged cross, the ends sliding away into curved sickles. Hinata filed the observation quietly away into the back of her mind, determined to research the occurrence at a later date. _Mangekyo_ some distant part of her whispered, the concept eluded her. But there was something disturbingly different about Itachi's eyes; as if they had changed from something she had passing familiarity with in subtle but dangerous ways.

Movement flickered on the edge of her vision, and the Hyuuga girl hissed as the pale wrinkled features of one of her elderly Main House relatives faded into view. The muscles on her back tensed as Hinata prepared to flee.

The automatic flex of Itachi's hands to her sudden stress, an instinct of violence honed over the years that remained deadly keen was forced back, caught the Hyuuga's eye. Re-centering herself in the moment, Hinata gave a hurried whisper "Tell your brother when he returns that we will begin the first of our many movements."

Red glittered. "And I'm sure his reply to you will be a reminder to hold to your promises."

Pale lips thinned. "I will keep to my word, and hardly would have needed his urging to do so."

Then she was gone, dainty feet slapping on the wet concrete.

Itachi rolled his shoulders with deliberate ease, and stepped off the stone ledge and onto the gurgling murky stream of sewage. The nearly painful sharpness of the world blurred as his Mangekyo swirled away and faded into dull black.

He was late for his next treatment with the Hokage, and the Uchiha distinctly remembered Tsunade's very clear and detailed description the dismemberment he would suffer, pending showing up at another of their appointments late.

"I'll start by sowing your toenails into your asshole?" Itachi didn't even want to know how the medic planned to achieve such a feat.

Even the hardened killer was unable to entirely repress the shiver the curled up his spine as he wrapped his hands around the rungs of a ladder ascending to the surface.

Some things were best left unexplained.

* * *

><p>Sasuke reappeared in a silent swirl of pale skin and black hair, lavender coat a-whirl as his feet found purchase on the surface of a branch and propelled him up and forward to pull even with the rest of Team Seven.<p>

"Took you long enough teme," his blonde teammate muttered. The Uchiha only offered a grunt in reply, and with a smirk the Uzumaki sallied forth with her first offensive of the morning. "I know you had to do your 'I'm a big bad Uchiha thing', but do you really have to take so long?"

A smile tugged at Sakura's lips.

"Obviously, kicking their asses wasn't enough for ya. You had to go back a prove you were the meanest swirly eyed shinobi this side of Kusa. 'Fear me, the mighty Uchiha Sasuke. Bow before my mighty manliness.'"

Kakashi's visible eye curled into a smile.

"And it kind of worries me, ya know? Because it kind of makes me feel like you're having a few issues that need to be taken care of." Naruto's voice turned fawningly sympathetic.

"Naruto."

"And you know, it's not like there's anything wrong with having the prettiest eyes in Konoha. I'm sure it makes a lot of men feel very anxious when they feel that initial burst of raw attraction…. Oh wait I think that's wrong…"

"_Naruto._"

"Oh I know! You're compensating. And not that there's anything wrong with that. Things come in all different shapes and sizes. And it really isn't your fault that it's such a little thing…"

A streak of lighting shattered the branch the blonde girl was aiming to land on. Giving an indignant squawk, Naruto plummeted through the leafy canopy to thud on the forest floor below with a groan.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the staring Sakura, switching his gaze to Kakashi when the older man gave off a low sigh. "You know Sasuke, denial is the first step to acceptance."

A red eyed glare, a shouted "_Fuck you!"_ , and a spear of lightning later, the four members of Team Seven continued on their way: One glaring with red eyed fury, one grimacing at the leaves tangled in her blonde mane, one patting the singe on his mask with slight worry, and one choking her laughter into a pale fist.

Turning to Sakura with a sniff, Naruto leapt forward and engaged the other girl in low tones.

Swiftly taking advantage of the opportunity, the gray-haired Jounin dropped back to pace even with Sasuke. The pair travelled in silence for several breaths, the only sounds being the mutterings of their female teammates.

"Any particular reason why you felt you had to take it upon yourself to be judge, jury, and executioner?" Kakashi opened, voice subdued.

Dark eyes cut across to meet the Jounin's stare, and held them for a flat moment before returning to making trained sweeps of their surroundings.

"Those men were little more than raping, pillaging, violent filth. They deserved no mercy."

"That's a character judgement, not an explanation."

Birds chirping and flitting through the leaves accompanied the accusation. Burning red eyes drove into Kakashi, and against his will the Hatake felt the beginning of a chill sweat gathering between his shoulder blades.

"Justice is its own validation. Just because someone chooses to claim to have transcended the Law of Vengeance does not mean the Law has given up its claim on them." The three black tomoe of Sasuke's Sharingan churned into a murderous starburst, and his hands clenched with barely restrained violence and desire to wring the necks of several choice individuals.

The Uchiha's voice was low and merciless "Everyone gets their due. _Everyone_".

Kakashi was unable to prevent the thrill of worry that twisted in his gut.

* * *

><p>"Damn shit eating, cock sucking, heretical <em>bitch<em>!" Hidan's snarl of fury tore from the pale-haired man's throat as he dove to the ground, sliding under a rolling ball of deep azure flame. Suckling drew the Jashin-worshipper's attention, and the Akatsuki member blindly lashed out at the air above him with his scythe, the blade tearing through meaty flesh with ease.

Slime dripped down from Killer B's giant tentacle as Hidan bisected it, splashing onto the back of his black robe and sending a shiver of instinctive revulsion through him. "Jashin-sama will burn the pair of you for an _eternity_ of pain in the inferno!"

A boot slammed into Hidan's side, Kakuzu silently having moved into range of his partner and kicking him out of the way of a spray of flame from the enormous nekomata . "Pay attention fool." The former Taki-nin rasped, ducking under the whirling fist of the Hachibi's container. Porcelain continued to crumble out from underneath the bounty hunter's shredded robe, his lightning and fire masks having been surrendered to stave off death.

Yugito hissed in frustration, and Kakuzu's dull green eyes sparked. Seething black threads tore from his limbs, the Jiongu arching about to curl around the giant nekomata's form. Humming in amusement, Killer B turned his attention to the murderous silver haired Akatsuki, spearing his tails almost playfully toward the man and forcing him to become a whirling dervish to fend off the jinchuuriki's strikes.

The foul odour of burnt hair filled the air as Yugito flexed against Kakazu's midnight strands, creaking and stretching until the seams burst in a cloud of ghostly blue sparks. Ruffling her carpet of flame fur, the two-tailed cat coiled back and sprung forward over the Taki-nin and targeted the desperately defensive zealot.

Swearing in frustration, Kakazu slammed his hands through a series of seals and pressed his heel into the earth. Not a moment too soon, as his technique launched a pillar from the dirt under Hidan and sent the undead man catapulting back towards his partner, and past the yowling jinchuuriki that crashed down upon the spot he had been standing in a flurry of fire and claws.

Hidan landed on his feet in a stumble, whirling around to cut through the empty air with borderline panic showing in the bared white sclera of his eyes. Bringing back the scythe to a neutral horizontal stance after his pointless expenditure of energy, the purple eyed man sucked in a slow breath. Tension coiled back into his frame as the Kumogakure kunoichi huffed and padded around to begin circling the pair.

Killer B gargled in laughter before cocking his head back with a shrug. Wisps of dark energy swirled into a hovering black ball of dense chakra in the space of several short shocked breaths. Yugito sat back and licked a paw in satisfaction as the wind began to swirl and shriek.

"Motherfuckers!"

The shout of the Jashin worshipper was barely heard by his teammate, who in a flash of tactical calculation, made his decision. Dark tendrils shot from Kakuzu's body, wrapping around his erstwhile companion and pulling them together in a lump of swirling black mass.

Killer B roared, and the tailed beast ball he mentally cradled between his horns exploded outwards in a wall of bright orange light, obliterating everything in sight. As the light faded and the kicked up storms of dust settled, Yugito stalked forward, snuffling in frustration as she circled around the bare leveled plan carved out by her partner's destructive force.

Spitting flame in dissatisfaction, Yugito swirled back to Killer B. "It seems they have scurried away like mice during a hunt." She purred, yellow and green mismatched eyes narrowing.

The eight tailed jinchuuriki tapped his foot on the ground, every touch giving off an echoing smash. "Dudes with no strong heart fail at this battle art." The rapper hummed, causing the Nibi to roll her eyes in disgust.

Turning away, Yugito scanned the horizon one last time before giving a yowl of challenge and letting the coat of azure flame and chakra muscle and ghostly bone sputter away. Standing on two legs again, the blonde woman shook off the wave of fatigue that accompanied a hard battle and squinted into the fading dusk sun.

Spitting a glob of blood, the kunoichi dragged the back of her hand across her lip and drew it away to consider the dabble of blood clinging to her pale skin. "I still have no idea how that crazy scythe swinging son of a bitch managed to nick the inside of my mouth." Yugito sighed, indulging in a rare moment of vulgar tongue before turning to face her comrade.

The dark-skinned Raikage's brother had already shed his monstrous form and was hopping back and forth, stretching his arms across his body in a show of brevity that was belied by the subtle twitching of the skin of his neck when his hands brushed over the criss-cross of lacerations oozing blood from his arms. Kakuzu's Jiongu had caused painful, but non lasting damage as the blonde beheld the edges of the ragged wounds inching together with the demonic energy that constantly coursed through their bodies.

Killer B held his fist out with a solemn look.

Shaking the braid out of her soot-streaked blonde mane with one hand, Yugito met the fist bump with a crinkle of amusement around her eyes. The black man grinned, before thumbing back in the direction of the village. The woman snorted, "Yes, yes, let's get back home before Raikage-sama decides to string us up by our intestines for our recklessness. I can't imagine he'll be pleased we went behind his back." She fully expected Kumogakure sentries to have already relayed the appearance of two bijuu in battle back to their leader.

Killer B didn't smile. He was already fully familiar with the inability of his brother to understand or accept that which he didn't understand.

The two stalked away into the horizon, forms free from shame. And Yugito's face was brighter without a shadow of fear. Their enemies had fled to fight another day, and they would undoubtedly meet again. But sometimes to win, one must simply _not lose_.

The sun bled away, gold light sliding the world into darkness only to be rescued by the silver light of the full moon rising to cast its gaze over the countryside. Stars wheeled overhead, until they began to fade again with the setting of the moon and the bloody rise of the sun.

Silence shattered with a crackle and shift of earth as the ground cracked open, releasing two men back into the world. One wearing a dusty hood simply stood and began to brush the dirt from his robe. The other, gilted with silver strands collapsed on his hands and knees with a choking gasp.

"Holy fuck your breathe stinks!" Hidan spat, taking in gulps of sweet clean air. A boot impacted on his backside, sending him sprawling with an indignant growl.

"You imbecile!" shouted Kakuzu, black rage alight in his dull green orbs. His hands itched for blood, and he indulged his whim by cocking his fist back and plowing through Hidan's back, tearing the younger man's kidney to shreds.

Gasping in shock, the Jashin worshipper shot a dirty look over his shoulder. "Oh look at you, big fucking man! Watch out guys, we're dealing with a badass over here!"

Kakuzu simply roared, pummeling away at the immortal priest until he reduced the man to a bloody lump and his rage was sated. Picking up his partner, the former Taki-nin heaved Hidan over his shoulder with a rough jostle, carrying him off and attempting to distract his mind from their failure with calculation of the most lucrative bounties recently released.

His effort was rendered impotent by the pulverized man-lump over his shoulder wheezing out "You know, Leader asshole is going to be totally pissed about this."

Underneath the flap of his mask, Kakuzu's lips thinned in displeasure. "Yes, I know."

* * *

><p>Gaara shot from the depths of meditation with a shriek rising in the back of his throat. The redhead strangled the urge away murderously, swallowing gulps of air with desperate heaves. His arms trembled, and the Kazekage cupped his face with shaking hands. His sand armor was sticking wetly to his skin, having absorbed the cold sweat that bubbled up from his pores. Pain pressed into his forehead like a brain, aching and throbbing like a tumour alive pushing out from his cranium.<p>

A breath in, hold, release. Gaara repeated his steady breathing until the tension that had wired into his brain faded away. Shuttering his eyes, the redhead drew stoicism around him like a cloak before reaching forward to scoop up his cup of tea. Taking a sip, the Kage immediately spit the ice cold drink back out with an annoyed look crossing his face. Blinking down at his cup, Gaara arched non-existent eyebrows at the six cups of tea on the low table before him. Five sat motionless, but one still emitted wisps of steam. Gaara quickly switched the cup in his hand for the warm beverage and downed the herbal infusion in a single gulp.

Blinking at the cups again, the teen wondered aloud "How _long_ have I been here?"

"Four days, ten hours, and thirty-six minutes." Temari answered from the shadow in the corner of the room, rubbing bloodshot eyes with the back of her hand. "I hope it was worth it. Kankuro and I have been telling the Council that you're on a spiritual quest, but they've been pretty concerned since none of us had a damn clue when you'd wake again."

"Suna is strong." The blonde pre-empted her brother's open mouth. "The walls stand high, our wells are wet and our larders are full. Our men remain at the ready." Relief crossed the Kazekage's face, and his sister barked in amusement, a white flash of teeth in the night. "Honestly Gaara, you're such a worrywart. You'll be an old man by the time you're twenty-five. The village wouldn't fall apart in a few days without you. We're not entirely incompetent."

"Only partially." Gaara mused, swirling the dregs of his herbs at the bottom of his cup with a thoughtful look. He ignored the squawk his sister gave off and considered his experience. It was… hard, very hard, to make sense of anything that Shukaku really knew. The beast was surprisingly cooperative, once he moved past the bijuu's ritual threatening and delusions of grandeur. Something _lurked_, some_one_, dangerous and all too unseen.

Shodaime-sama needed to be told. Never mind the war with Konoha at the moment. They needed some peace with the little fluttering fools, even if they were to be eradicated later in a glorious spray of gore and blood. Bloody hands and bloody eyes were coming, and he didn't stand a chance alone. One by one, they'd fall, and – Gaara shoved away the phantom memories of the Ichibi's past and first jinchuuriki, trying to ignore the desperate bubble of panic rising in his throat at the thought that perhaps his mind was no longer his own. He was Gaara, Godaime Kazekage. He was Gaara. Gaara. Gaara.

He'd never really considered the implications of what it meant when they told him that Shukaku devoured the mind. Now he knew. Honestly, how could the beast be anything but entirely insane when it had the minds and memories of other lives and other personalities swimming about in its conscious and unconscious minds?

There was something crooked about where he was. Gaara had the feeling that right now he should not be _here_. Not sitting in his office, not in Sunagakure, not in Kaze no Kuni. Not even in the world. Something felt as if it pulled, strange rivers twisting through and changing what _was_ to what _is_. The world was wrong, so wrong, and he was so very glad for it. Because he didn't think the universe would have permitted him to keep breathing.

Pressing his fingers to his temples, the redhead drove himself into the present. His foray into the mind of the beast had sent him all awry and philosophical, and his people needed him. Suna needed a Kage, not another voice in the wind.

Grounded, Gaara turned his gaze to his sister with a look of concentration. He had the dots, and just needed to _connect_ them.

"Temari, what is the meaning of _Madara_?"

"The meaning of what?"

* * *

><p>"Good morning dickless." Sai chirped, eyes curving into a smile. The pale boy held his hand up in a contemporary convention he'd read about called the high five. From his understanding, it was a sign of camaraderie and sociable feeling.<p>

Red eyes cut across the Uchiha's field of view to settle on the Ne agent. Sasuke regarded the other pale teen for a long moment before grunting in dismissal and continuing to scan the horizon for the rest of his team. One foot had the desire to impatiently tap a rhythm along the bridge below them as he waited, but Sasuke killed the longing with the ease of long practice.

"Dickless?"

"Keep calling me that and it won't be _me_ that dickless." Sasuke replied waspishly. Sai ignored the warning and proceeded to shove his open palm into the vicinity of the Uchiha's face, determined to receive a high five and make friends. Red eyes narrowed murderously, and Sasuke's palm collided with Sai's making an echoing crack.

The ANBU member quickly drew his hand away, shaking out his now red and stinging palm without a discernible wince on his face.

"Oh isn't that cute!" a voice chirped from behind, and Sasuke spun around to meet an amused green gaze. Sakura gave him a smirk and left the issue alone, something which Sasuke was silently grateful for.

Or not, as a sleepy eyed Naruto stumbled on the bridge to be regaled with a tale from Sakura featuring two pale teens, both stoic and skilled that struggled to find true friendships. But finally, after years of struggle and loneliness they encountered one another and proceeded to form an unlikely friendship through a first high five that would span the rest of their days.

Sai clapped when Sakura finished, a pleased look on his face while he considered the sweetly serious pinkette. Naruto did not fare so well, leaning back over the railing of the bridge and heaving for breath, her face red from laughter and lack of oxygen. Sasuke stood still as stone, features cold as if carved from ice itself.

"That was a beautiful story Ugly." Sai smiled, not paying attention to the sudden freezing of Sakura's expression. "Where did you hear it?"

A fist collided with the pale teen's solar plexus, sending the boy collapsing to the deck with feeble wheezes. Sakura brushed her fist off on her shortened qipao with a satisfied look. Naruto's giggles subsided, and she leaned back to consider the sky with a bored look as the group waited for their commanders.

"Boo." Whispered in the blonde's ear, and Naruto toppled back with a shriek of surprise as Kakashi's visage loomed over her face. The girl landed in the creek with a splash, surfacing after a moment with a sputtering of foul mouthed curses.

"Well, now that we're all here." Kakashi stated with faux-obliviousness to the girl crawling out of the creek, "Let's head our way off to Hokage-sama's office to see what's the new and exciting news in Konoha."

Sakura snorted at the joviality in his tone, and the team set off, joined shortly by a swearing and dripping wet blonde that fell in in front of Sasuke while giving her sensei dirty looks.

Regarding the world around him with an air of complete boredom, Sasuke met the looks the villagers directed at him with careful nonchalance, ignoring their expressions of friendliness or hostility, triumph or shame, understanding or disgust. Or at least he tried, until something very wet and very blonde in front of him drew his attention with inevitable constant gravity.

The Uchiha contained his groan and idly wondered when he'd become such an unapologetic pervert.

Turning the corner to the street on which the Hokage's tower was located, Sasuke had a very wicked idea that he was prepared to justify as simply fair retribution given Naruto's laughter at his expense earlier in the morning.

Darting his eyes about to be sure that no one important was looking at him, Sasuke quickly leaned forward and breathed into the blonde's ear in a low husky tone. "I do so enjoy it when you're all wet like this. I like the way your outfit clings to every _single_ curve of your body." His hand had settled over her back, dipping low to cup over her rear end.

Naruto walked into a utility pole.

Appearing innocently confused like the rest of the group taxed Sasuke's ability to control his desire to laugh openly at the beet red girl swearing and scrambling to her feet with vigor. The beginning of a bruise on her forehead already fading away at the touch of the Kyuubi's chakra in her system.

For once, no one took advantage of the moment for a joke, as her positively foul mood was painfully obvious to all. Kakashi actually assumed a look of minor contrition before turning away to continue to the tower. The rest of the group followed suit, not seeing the murderous look Naruto gave him over her shoulder.

Sasuke basked in both amusement and enjoyment of the feeling of the blonde's body until he filed into the Hokage's tower after her.

No one noticed the Uzumaki's hand shoot back the short distance to settle on the Uchiha's crotch with a simply lascivious stroke.

They did notice when the Uchiha walked into the corner of the door frame

* * *

><p>.<p>

**(AN):** Haha, oh wow. I am simply disgusted with myself at how long it's taken me to put this chapter together. There are no excuses for it. At all. I am sorry. If you haven't tired of me by now, thank you for sticking it out. Now, I'll go on to address all the many reviews that have been left since the last update.

7055 words.

Yes, there are uncurable diseases. That's canon, as we see from Itachi.

The EMS caught up with Sasuke a few chapters back because while it's use doesn't damage the eye, it's still draining to chakra. And again, the bleeding is just me thinking it looks cool.

Gaara as a protagonist? That has potential, but I don't know if it will come from my hands.

Yes, I try to stick with no bashing. I think I'm succeeding, though some characters will probably get a rough hand, not because I hate them, but because Sasuke is a vindictive bastard.

"I just don't think it's in Sasuke's nature to love." I disagree. I think it's his nature to love so deeply, so strongly, so obsessively that it destroys him. What drives him in canon is vengeance for his pain and the pain inflicted on his family, the people he loves. "female Naruto Jiraiya would be really icky". It has that potential, but I like to think that Jiraiya is a man of some moral character, and wouldn't molest his goddaughter.

"extended training scenes are kinda dull in and of themselves without any plot or character development" That scene was kinda filler, but it was also important to show that Naruto still has balls, and she's not going to keep getting pushed around by what's happening.

"except for the Sasori fight. that seemed a bit RPG-style-turn-based-combat-esque". I agree, but it's not… _easy_ to write in a battle with one guy versus a whole bunch of people and try to work in everyone's movements. I did try, but I can't speak for how well you guys enjoyed it.

"Gets the crow to keep it or is it going to transplanted to Itachi as well?" Yes, if it was not obvious in this chapter, I'll state that Sasuke managed to convince Itachi to go and implant the other eye that was in the crow.

"wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, and fire beats wind". Wind is a natural insulator that prevents the passage of electricity. Lightning is understood to give incredible piercing power because it has so much energy contained in such a small area that it would be able to just slide right through the molecules of dirt (since electricity takes the path of least resistance) and break the bonds. Fire beats wind because we've seen no indication that wind ninjutsu is able to actually alter the composition of the air surrounding. It doesn't make air, it just manipulates what is around. And the control and energy required to separate types of gases in the atmosphere and keep them separate and manipulate them would be immense.

"Hinata is being a bit too on top of things for a simple retelling". A lot of Hinata's inability to form a relationship with Naruto in canon and thus get confident is that she was romantically interested in Naruto. Take away that stress, and it does become a lot easier for them to form a friendship. Throw in the fact that Naruto is now a girl and wants to form friendships with girls more than canon!Naruto (who really seemed like a horny preteen most of the time at first), and it becomes more likely.

And that seems to be all of them. Okay, so wow. WOW. I still can't believe I'm finally done of this chapter. I did skip out on most of the battle with Hidan/Kakuzu/Yugito/B. Which is not so nice, but the plot keeps on rolling… I do hope I'm not breaking character? It's been so long since I've written.

A few of you guys have asked things about what will happen in the future. I try not to spoil anything in the author's notes unless I have to or it's a universal agony. Feel free to PM if you REALLY want the spoiler, and I'll answer.

Hell, feel free to PM me anyway. A lot of brave souls did so wondering at the status of this over the long hiatus. In addition, if you're really friendly, I might even give you my skype.

New poll? Fuck's sake, it's been so long I don't know what I wanted to ask. I have a bit more female readers than male ones.

Well, no matter. I suppose this chapter's question is **What would you rather see, The White Snake or The General posted first?**

I have no idea what my writing schedule is going to be anymore, though I am most likely to finally go back to edit Dragon of Beauty up a bit. I might get a start on one or both of the others, or any of my other various ideas. My Hetalia stuff is something I do at whim as a gift for my friends, and not near the top of my list. Still, I do urge you to go check out my one-shot **Gravitation**.

I don't know how much I would be willing to branch out into other fandoms, though if I did Bleach, Harry Potter, and strangely Inuyasha would top the list. I have mixed feelings about Inuyasha, since I found the series vomit worthy but the world itself has such potential…

Anyway, I should hurry my butt up and get this posted up and-

Oh yeah, the whole Rar rar no lemons crusade going on recently. That's a bee in my bonnet. I suppose I might have to start uploading this on adultfanfiction too.

Anyway, The King in White out ^_^;.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and I make no profit from writing this fanfic.

(AN): Okay. So it seems you guys prefer to have "**The White Snake" **started before **"The General".** Fair enough.

Re "Are you still writing this story?":

Okay.

So I know that I've been a pretty shitty writer the last few months. I wrote up so much in so short a time and then pretty much died for like half a year. I'm sorry. There really are no excuses for that sort of idiocy and laziness. I can't say that I was busy with my work or my university or my friends. That'd be a cover-up. While I have been busy doing all those things, it's not so busy that I couldn't have written if I wasn't a lazy fuck. I'm sorry for all my dedicated readers that have been hanging on for months now patiently (or impatiently) for my updates. Thank you for you perseverance.

That being said, my solemn promise to you is that I will never abandon a story without ensuring that I've informed my readership. If a story goes without an update for a significant period of time, check my profile. If I haven't posted anything else in a long time, then if you're worried you should send me a line – because if I don't reply within a week I've probably died or become seriously ill.

Alright. Enough moping. On with the show!

* * *

><p>"<em>I never really liked Sasuke, but all the same, he's a member of Konoha; he's a comrade and I'll put my life on the line to help him, that's the way of our village. I know I usually seem like a pretty lazy guy but not today, because now I'm responsible for your lives too." – Shikamaru Nara<em>

* * *

><p>"It's about time you imbeciles got here."<p>

Tsunade's voice cracked like a whip, splitting the atmosphere of Team Seven's ingrained interactions. Naruto and Sasuke immediately ceased their nostalgic exchange of biting insults. Pulling her fist out of Sai's gut, Sakura whistled with faux innocence while the Root ANBU choked silently. Kakashi's book remained steadfastly in view, but the observant Hokage noted his visible eye was no longer staring at the pages.

Craning his head back, Shikamaru drew in a gaping yawn before dropping his bleary gaze to take in the latecomers. Team Seven was the last team of their graduating year to join their ensemble – plus one ANBU Root member and a team instructed by a man with too much fascination with lurid green jumpsuits.

Sharingan eyes briefly drilled into the lazy Nara's, before pointedly fading to black and cutting back to the Godaime. Shikamaru took in the hint: There were more interesting things happening, so he'd _best pay attention_.

A thin smile grew on the Hokage's lips as the errant focus of the stragglers centred on her.

"If you are all _quite_ done," she bit out, sarcasm colouring her tone; "We have some things to discuss."

Threading her fingers together, Tsunade cleared her throat.

"As you all know, there is an organization taking a strong interest in Naruto, and it's _not_ the friendly kind. And indeed all the tailed beasts." Her brown eyes narrowed, darting speculatively over the Uchiha head's form before pinning a fidgeting Kiba with a stern look. "Certain information has passed into our hands regarding Akatsuki – its members, its strength, but precious little as to their true goal."

Kakashi surreptitiously slid his dog-eared copy of Icha Icha into his pocket. Playfully annoying his superiors and subordinates was a great source of amusement to the last of the Hatake. But there some situations that impressed the need for professionalism.

"Permitting Akatsuki to capture jinchuuriki, to extract their bijuu for some unknown purpose, and then leave their corpses rotting is not in the interest of Konoha or any of the Hidden Villages."

A lance of killing intent rocked through the room, drawing all gazes to a slit-eyed Naruto that was visibly grinding her teeth. The Yondaime's student dropped a settling hand over the back of her neck, silently warning the girl to rein in her anger. Swallowing tightly, the Yondaime's child repressed her murderous intent, and the heavy atmosphere dissipated.

Shooting an annoyed glare at the Hokage, Kakashi choked back his own spurt of instinctive anger. The older blonde knew very well that Naruto had a very strong feeling of kinship with her fellow hosts, despite never having met the majority of them.

The language was incendiary to the extreme, spoken in such a way as to inflame Naruto. The Hatake understood _why_ she had done it – to motivate the admittedly scatterbrained Uzumaki heir, but he felt it was quite unnecessary to needle his student in such a way.

Tsunade gave Naruto a distinctly unimpressed look, blowing out a sigh and shuffling her papers together with a facade of normalcy. The tension in the air began to ebb, and the Hokage killed it entirely by proceeding with a "Thus I've decided that it would be the best option if we were to take preventative measures."

"Asuma!" she barked, and a scroll went flying through the air. Catching it with a bemused expression, Team Ten's jonin cocked an eyebrow. "You'll be pursuing Hidan and Kakuzu. Those dossiers are as complete as we can make them, drawing from our own resources, Itachi's observations and Orochimaru's research." The Sandaime's son pocketed the scroll with a nod.

"Teams Ten and Eight!" Snapping to attention, the two groups of shinobi thrummed with anticipating energy. "You're with Sarutobi. Set out as soon as possible."

Honey eyes narrowed, and the Godaime instructed in a low tone. "Be careful. You're tracking after two S-class nukenin who have been trained killers since before you were alive. Your goal is elimination. Standing orders for retrieval of the bodies for the purpose of research are rescinded. Considering their abilities, I don't trust their bodies to stay dead and I don't want those bastards within a hundred leagues of our walls unless we have no other choice. Dismissed!"

Bowing respectfully, half the shinobi in the room turned and filed out in silence. Somber looks dominated most faces, save Asuma who wore a pensive look, and the pure calculation written in Shikamaru's face.

Fingers threading, the last Senju turned to the remaining shinobi and gave a thin smile. "Kakashi, you're team leader here. And Gai is your second. After that..." Tsunade's lips tugged down in an instinctive frown of thought. A twitch of nervousness in her toes was all that declared her anxiety. "After that Uchiha has command. Further succession is up to you to decide on your own time."

Another scroll leapt through the air, snatched up deftly by Kakashi and dropped in the front pocket of his vest. "Your target is Hoshigaki Kisame. Be wary – he's been called a _bijuu without a tail _enough, and with reason. The man has an absurd amount of chakra. Don't underestimate him. Policy regarding the retrieval of his body stands, but take special care with that sword of his. The sword of one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū has a lot of value."

Tsunade's tongue wet her lips, glistening and pink. "Samehada must come to Konohagakure. Both for study and for leverage. You're dismissed. Set out as soon as you can."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" came the crisp reply, more grudgingly from some than from others, and the group filed out. The last thing Tsunade saw as the door shut behind them was a pair of red eyes, tomoe swirling contemplatively.

Running her hand down her face, the Godaime sagged, tension running out of her like effervescence. Warmth settled on the back of her neck, callused fingertips pressing into her muscles with the ease of long practice. "They're young Jiraiya. Too young."

A snort of laughter. "Oh aye. And we're too old eh, Tsunade-hime?"

She hummed her agreement, letting her old teammate force her into a state of relaxation. She supposed it was trust that made Jiraiya one of the few that would be able to touch such a vulnerable spot without losing a hand.

But only when he wasn't being a raging pervert.

"Are you sure that Uchiha brat is ready for that kind of responsibility?"

Jiraiya's hand stilled as his Hokage sighed and rose to her feet, large strides taking her across to stare out the window.

"Who else could it have been Jiraiya?" the blonde frowned. "If Gai and Kakashi died, who else could have brought them back? Lee? He would've been beside himself with grief and rage after his sensei died, and in no condition to lead anyone to anything. Sakura has seen people die in the hospital, but never someone she loved – and she'd be like Lee. Tenten doesn't have the enough strength or respect from the others to force them back home instead of vengeance."

"Naruto would be a seething wreck, and the Kyuubi would be taking advantage of that." The Toad Sennin muttered, and the Slug Sennin nodded with agreement.

"That just leaves Uchiha and Hyuuga." Tsunade shook out her hair. "They've both capable enough, and cold fish. But I'd put more faith in Uchiha's ability to drag Naruto back home than Hyuuga's. And for all of Hyuuga's prodigal talent, he doesn't have the instinct for murder Uchiha has. I don't know if he learned it from Orochimaru or his brother, but I suspect Sasuke would drag the team home kicking and screaming and go back out on his own for vengeance. And if there's one thing that boy is practised at, it's chasing revenge."

"Well I just hope you know what you're doing." Jiraiya grunted, and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The woman replied to the empty air.

"I hope so too."

* * *

><p><em>His foot settled in the mud, crushing a pair of expensive sunglasses it's the blood soaked ground, and he knelt. Fingers settled over dark skin, pressing into the hollow of the throat, and he held his breath. Listening, feeling, praying.<em>

_Nothing._

_Killer B stared up at the sky sightlessly, his corpse spreadeagled and broken. The cavity of his chest had been torn open, his ribs cracked open to pull out his lungs and settle them bloody and mangled off to the sides._

_Sasuke hoped that he'd been dead before being so mutilated. He took comfort in the assumption that the extraction would have been painful but fatal, and his erstwhile acquaintance would have been dead before their masked enemy had so totally destroyed his flesh._

_If anything, he should have been glad that Tobi had wasted time and rage on it, so comfortable at the end in his total victory that he'd not taken caution._

_His trail was fresh, and Sasuke rose to his feet in anticipation. The hunt was in earnest, and it all came rushing to the end._

_To death or to vengeance. And if he died, the world would end._

_The ground exploded behind him as he vanished, chakra enhanced burst of speed kicking up the mud._

_If he'd had sake, he would've made a toast._

"_To the end of everything."_

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was sipping tea, enjoying the subtle fluctuations in taste the more expensive herb gave his taste buds as compared to cheaper blends when Sasuke's foot slammed in one side of his head and out the other.<p>

"A tea connoisseur?" Taka's leader drawled. "Really now Suigetsu? How womanly of you." As his head reformed from the strike, the Hozuki turned and snarled at the Uchiha, shark teeth bared. He almost missed Juugo's amused addendum.

"Oh yes. He makes such a good housewife for Karin. A real Yamato Nadeshiko that one is."

Sasuke's snort of amusement was drowned out by twin cries of rage as Suigetsu and Karin jumped at Juugo, piling onto the cursed man with cursing and swinging fists.

"I'll show you Yamato Nadeshiko!"

"Paired with that moron? Not a chance!"

"You think I'd go anywhere near that stupid bitch?"

Sasuke's voice sliced through like cold steel, accompanied by a thrust of killing intent and bloody red eyes. "_Enough_. Be idiots on your own time."

Rubbing her cheek with a sullen look, Karin was the first to rise from the pile of tangled limbs and cross the room to collapse in her violently vacated chair. Suigetsu merely turned into water and flowed away from Juugo to lounge carelessly on the floor. Alone, Juugo rose and leaned into the wall, folding his arms over his chest.

Three pairs of eyes watched Taka's leader with careful consideration.

"I'm leaving on a mission." Sasuke told them crisply, continuing over their exclamations of dismay. "Juugo, I expect you'll be staying here to continue Tsunade's work with your condition. And Karin will continue her studies to learn medical jutsu. As for Suigetsu..."

Wordlessly, the Uchiha held out an empty water bottle. The Kiri-nin stared at it in comprehension, before understanding dawned and he shook his head.

"Oh no, not a chance."

"Yes."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Sasuke, I don't care how much of a fuckin' big shot you are! I'm not getting inside a _damn fucking water bottle_."

"We're going after Samehada."

And silence reigned.

Suigetsu regarded him with an inscrutable look. Sasuke stared back, and slowly shook the bottle.

Growling, Suigetsu melted into water and flew across the room, slamming into the nozzle to squeeze inside the water bottle. "This better be damn well worth it Sasuke!" his voice echoed out, thin and ghostly.

The other two in the room looked like they were barely holding in their laughter.

"I'll be keeping you with me until the fight." Sasuke muttered to the liquified shinobi. "I've taken the liberty of having the bottle expanded through seals, so it shouldn't be too uncomfortable while you wait. But it's absolutely essential to keep you as my hidden kunai. I've never faced Kisame in battle before, and I have no idea how good he truly is."

Red orbs glared at the other two as he screwed the cap back on the bottle. "Needless to say, I expect you two to keep quiet about me smuggling Kiri-nin in and out of Konoha'." They nodded in acceptance, and Sasuke spun about and left hurriedly. He couldn't afford to dally.

Juugo and Karin managed to wait until his footsteps faded away before breaking out in laughter, howling with mirth as tears streaked down their faces.

* * *

><p>"So. Would either of you care to explain to me how you can get into a fight with a bunch of kidnappers a few days ago and I have to find out from my spies of spies?" A's voice was low and dangerous, anger building slow like a pot brought to boil. "Konoha found out about it before I did.<em> Konoha!<em>"

Yugito winced, looking instinctively at the Raikage's brother to bail them out. Surely _he_ was able to explain in such a way that their boss wouldn't order them confined for a vacation in a interrogation cell? The Kunoichi had no such luck.

"What can I say bro? It's not my fault your spies can't keep you in the know." The Hachibi's jinchuuriki replied breezily, giving a lazy shrug.

"Not your fault?" A whispered, hands loosening, before clenching tight around his ink pot. "Not your fault?" he roared, and the pot flew, narrowingly missing Yugito to smash into the wall, dark splotches spreading. "You stupid, thankless _fool_! I'm your brother and you can't even be bothered to keep me in the loop when you're going out to fight S-ranked nukenin?"

Killer B looked distinctly unimpressed.

"You turn around and tell me we're family, and you constantly do things like this! Hiding things from me, lying to my face, beating around the bush. I'm your brother – and your Raikage, but I guess that means nothing to you does it?"

A launched into a rant, obviously a long time in coming, and Killer B bore it all stoically with the air of one long practised in the skill of nonchalance. Yugito couldn't help but feel like an intruder, and she couldn't help but feel relieved as the Raikage wound down into a tired silence, staring at his brother through disappointed dark eyes before sighing.

"Get out."

They went, turning the stairs of the Raikage's tower to the ground floor and out onto the streets below. With nothing else really in mind, Yugito followed her elder jinchuuriki through Kumo's orderly streets and joined him when he ducked into a dango shop. Killer B ordered with automatic responses, ignoring the elderly proprietor's sympathetic smile as he gulped down his ordered food and carefully sipped on his ordered tea.

Only then did he break the silence between them. "You know, for years now my brother and I would fight. And after every fight, I'd come here for dango and tea and think it over."

"If it bothers you so much, maybe you should simply stop fighting with him?" the blond muttered, leaning back into the counter and watching the street with a shinobi's eyes.

"I can't."

A thin gold eyebrow rose in question.

"One thing you have to understand about my brother is that he's arrogant." Killer B stared down into the steaming cup, his lack of rhymes speaking as to his seriousness.

"He believes the legacy of a Raikage is what advancements they leave behind, and because of that he's always spent his time leaving behind the sharpest blade for the village. And he's succeeded. And because he's been a good Raikage, he thinks he's immune to mistakes. He doesn't exert himself to keep questioning the information he's given. If he learns something, he will accept it and move on. Because he feels that he needs to keep ahead of others, and if he spends time being cautious he thinks he'll loose that lead."

"And by keeping yourself and what you do hidden, you ensure he spends time scrutinizing the information he's given more closely – if only to ensure you're not getting up to things behind his back." Yugito completed. "Clever."

"Yes." the dark-skinned man agreed, swallowing back the last of his herbal remedy and giving a grin as he shot to his feet.

"Alright little cat, we've got some more planning to do – stat!" And he rushed out into the street, leaving her to follow behind with an air of bemusement.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, despite his best efforts, was still the last person to reach the gates of Konoha. It was Neji who noticed him first, pale eyes regarding him with silent contemplation before he inclined his head in acknowledgement. The Hyuuga hadn't ever really cared for him before, but if Sasuke was truly going to aid his cousin in changing the clan, he could afford to give the Uchiha Clan Head some measure of real respect.<p>

Then it was Naruto, favouring her teammate with a smile over her shoulder, the sun rising in her eyes and Sasuke didn't spare much thought for anything else as he crossed the distance to join his team.

"About time you got here, eh teme?" the whiskered girl hooted. Sasuke grunted, not wanting to start up an exchange of amusing insults before they'd even left Konoha. His mind drifted to the bottle containing Suigetsu stashed in his pack, and he reconsidered the Hyuuga. If anyone would notice anything awry, it would be Neji.

Luckily the teen didn't bother to have his Byakugan activated.

The Uchiha's ears tuned out the boasts that Gai was making to his Eternal Rival, as well as Lee's fervent exclamations of faith, and took in his team.

All in all, it seemed a bit overkill to him, considering the various prodigies and aces loaded on the squad, but undoubtedly it was all for the better. At least it made it easier for him to keep Naruto safe. Especially from such a shinobi as Kisame.

That one was dangerous.

"Alright." Kakashi called out, silencing all the small talk between them. "Now that we're all here, it's time to move out. Remember your orders. And don't go rushing off anywhere without us. Kisame is a dangerous one, and I'd hate to have to bring any of you back in pieces."

His one visible eye crinkled in amusement before Kakashi turned and led the way, leaping off into the trees at speed. Sasuke followed, tension slowly building in his mind as he began to debate battle plans in his mind.

Sharingan and Byakugan kept an eye on their surroundings, working together for the first time in history without enmity as the group vanished into the forest.

* * *

><p>The sparrow landed on his windowsill, feathers aflutter and scuttled curiously. Talons clicked as it curiously moved from one end of the mahogany to the other, and the bird trilled.<p>

Itachi sighed, Mangekyo eyes tracing over the creature's body and taking in the variation of length in individual feathers. Cocking its head at him, the sparrow considered him before erring on the side of of caution and fleeing back out the open window. Lids lowered over his eyes, and the Uchiha pressed fingers over his eyes.

The level of detail he took in through Shisui's eyes was excruciatingly absurd; much more than even his own had been able to perceive when they were at their healthiest. And he'd been used to having less than healthy eyes for a very long time. It was a price he'd paid for his sins, and to have all that washed away...

He didn't like it. Not even when it was Sasuke who was responsible. But unless he wanted to compromise his effectiveness in protecting and aiding his brother by destroying his eyes, he'd have to learn to deal with it.

Rising from his seat, Itachi strode across the room to stand at the window and took in the view. His Sharingan took apart the scene for threats; and failing to detect any, faded to black with a last lazy swirl.

Itachi's first instinct was to trail after his brother, unseen and unheard until he was needed. Kisame was a powerful enemy, and despite his best efforts there remained an uncomfortable thrill of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

Digging his fingers into the wood sill, the raven shook his head. He'd have to place his trust in Sasuke. His instinct was to protect, but he couldn't ignore the trembling in his limbs or the pain in his head or the way that his lungs burned whenever he walked too long.

He was too weak and too ill, and without the numbing poison he'd been taking he stood little chance of defeating an enemy like his former partner.

A thin smirk grew on his lips.

When Sasuke had been younger and less experienced, Kisame would have eaten him alive. But a Sasuke who'd fought a decade of war and ruled Konohagakure?

Perhaps his little brother would be having shark fin soup after all.

* * *

><p>Creaking; the branch sagged down beneath his weight as his knees curled up before kicking down, launching him forward several yards to crouch on another bough.<p>

Shikamaru yawned.

The Nara had been turning over various plans in his mind, weighing risk and reward as the day had passed on. Sunlight filtered through from the West, shining true or rebounding off leaves to light up the forest in a show of green and gold, and a hint of red with the dusk.

"We'll stop here." Asuma called over his shoulder, and dropped to the forest floor. Following close behind, Hinata took in the trees around them before silently deactivating her kekkai genkai. Taking that as a sign of clear surroudings, the Sarutobi motioned the circling shinobi above to join them in short order.

Cigarette smoke had filled his lungs by the time they landed, and the bearded jonin exhaled a white cloud. It took two more puffs to settle his nerves to a state of relaxation.

Giving Shikamaru a lazy smile, Asuma jerked his head in the direction of a crop of boulders at the outer ring of the clearing. The Nara teen's dark eyes stared at him, and the boy gave a shrug of agreement. Detaching from the scurrying group as they began to set up camp, the pair crossed the clearing and sunk down against the stone.

Silence hung between them as Asuma wordlessly offered a cigarette to Shikamaru, who just as wordlessly refused it.

"So."

"So."

Sucking in the last bit of smoke, Asuma blew out his last cloud in his student's face, and dropped the stick to the ground to be crushed under the heel of his boot.

Shikamaru; long used to his sensei's habits, simply watched and waited.

"Do you have any plans to deal with them?"

And the Nara heir looked away, threading his fingers together as he watched the bustle of their team's activity with a blank expression.

"It's not easy to kill the immortal."

"I would expect not. That's why I'm asking you."

"Troublesome." Chewing his bottom lip, Shikamaru turned over his plans mentally one last time before sighing "I suppose I have an idea."

"You suppose?" The look on Asuma's face was wry, smirk twitching and eyebrow cocked.

"Yes. I suppose. So stop making troubling interruptions and I'll tell you." Taking the moment of silence as acquiescence, he pushed on. "There's two of them, obviously. So we'll need to make a distraction and take down one at a time. Hidan will be the harder one to kill, but he's the stupid one too. Kakuzu is the smart one, but he's the greedy one, - or so I've read. And there's a pretty big bounty on your head."

Asume blinked, and motioned for the younger male to continue.

Implicitly accepting his role as bait.

Muttering "Right." the Nara swallowed back his distaste for putting a comrade on the line. "So you'll need to 'appear'. As soon as Kakuzu goes for you, I'll immobilize Hidan with my Kagemane. That will give Ino the time to take his body with her Shinranshin. After we net him, the rest of the team can ambush Kakuzu. We'll need to keep him off his feet and do our best to get rid of him before Ino's jutsu fails. If we can kill him, it will be a lot easier to dispatch Hidan. If we can't in time, then we'll need to take off Hidan's head before Ino loses control entirely."

"And in that case, if we have to retreat at least we do so with one target down." Asuma nodded. "The plan seems sound. Do you want to pitch it to the team or do you want me to?"

Picking at the dirt under his nails, Shikamaru shook his head. And with a pat on the student's shoulder, the older man climbed to his feet and left the Nara to go call a team meeting and explain the plan.

Shikamaru supposed he'd ought to be glad that his sensei was taking the responsibility himself. Leaving him behind to come to terms with a plan that purposely put one of his precious people in danger. Trying to kill the itching sensation of foreboding and fear.

It was hours later, when he'd eaten a mechanical dinner that he was leaning forward to stare down into the campfire as the flames burned lower and lower, and at last went out that he was able to sleep.

Ashes to ashes.

* * *

><p>The red light that glinted from Sasuke's eyes was for once not that of a murderous bloodline spanning back centuries of insanity and murder. Red gold flames glinted off obsidian, and Naruto turned her face back down to scarf her dinner with single minded determination.<p>

She didn't care how pretty that bastard looked in the firelight.

She _didn't_.

So Naruto stared at Neji instead.

Neji stared back, thin eyebrows arching over milky orbs as he slowly spooned the rest of his meal. And then calmly set his bowl with the rest of the dirtied dishes and fled into the night to go 'scouting', unwilling to be party to a childish staring contest.

Blue eyes shifted across to Tenten, who'd watched the exchange with an amused expression. The bun-haired girl tilted her head before spinning away to stare out into the darkness. As far as it concerned her, Naruto could go find someone else to stare at.

So Naruto did, peering at Sakura, who scowled back. Satisfied with her newest partner, the blonde gave a fierce frown, and absorbed herself in making faces at her female teammate. She'd almost forgotten her male partner until he strode past and casually ran fingers through her mane.

The Uzumaki was unsure if it was the burning of her face, the intimidating attention Sasuke paid, or the high peals of laughter Sakura burst into that drove her to dive into her tent and wrap herself in her blankets.

Despite her lack of social experience, the jinchuuriki was intimately familiar with the feeling of embarrassment and intimidation. And for all her courage in regards to pounding faces into the dirt, Naruto didn't have a whole lot of courage when it came to amorous interactions.

She was an old hand at rejection and isolation, and acceptance was a disconcerting elixir.

Snuggling further into her faded orange blankets, Naruto listened absently as the conversation and noise outside her tent wound down until all was silent save the chirping of the crickets.

When the flap of her tent crinkled open, and Sasuke crawled inside, the Uzumaki's heart gave a frenzied shudder, leaping into action. Her previously languid thoughts churned madly, and for the first time in several weeks Naruto felt fit to vomit from nervousness. What if he pressed her for touches? For sex? Would she even be willing to turn him down? And if she did, would he leave? What if he left because of her? Left behind again, abandoned again, because she was a prude with no social skills?

So when the Uchiha sunk down behind her and threw a lazy arm over her waist, the girl froze. But when he buried his face in her hair, she relaxed, because here was a Sasuke she was getting to know. Most of his faces were ones she knew.

Sasuke the Bastard smirked and sneered and made arrogant remarks, and she turned a barbed tongue back to give him as good as she got. Unless he was jousting with someone else, in which cases it was safe to give in to the bubbling laughter.

Sasuke the Avenger cursed and swore and trained until his hands bled, and she trained with him to push them both as far as they could get before their knees gave out. And when they fought together, it was back to back until they destroyed all their foes.

Uchiha-sama watched her with cool eyes and a disappointed frown and told her that they'd make a Hokage out of her yet. And she knew the implication that she wasn't good enough yet, and that she needed to work harder to get him to stop looking at her so chillingly.

But there were faces she didn't know. She didn't know the Sasuke that laughed like insanity boiled over with blood streaking down his face as he murdered without remorse. The Sasuke who promised to kill the world for her.

Neither did she know the Sasuke the pressed her into the walls and kissed her like fire and made her want to weep in desire and fear as he touched her and demanded answers from her.

This Sasuke was one she met rarely and craved all the more for it. The Sasuke who murmured softly and pulled her in his arms and made her feel safe. The safety of being protected by someone who considered her precious. Only Iruka-sensei had ever stood between her and the world like that and let her know he would die to defend her.

It was odd, for someone so used to standing alone and breaking anyone who tried to hurt her.

But Naruto supposed that when it was Sasuke, she could roll over and press her face into his chest. Smelling the scent of fire and lightning and listening to the slow steady drum of his heart as it pushed his blood through his veins.

So she did.

And Sasuke's arms encircled her and pulled her tightly against him. She felt content.

Though she didn't know how they were going to explain it to the others in the morning.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, there was very little explaining she'd have to bother with. By the time Kakashi poked his head in to order her into wakefulness, Sasuke was gone, leaving only the fading warmth where he had lain behind.<p>

Giving a jaw-cracking yawn, the blonde stretched. One hand came up to feebly attempt to comb her bed-mussed hair into a semblance of order as Naruto crawled forth.

"Hurry it up Naruto." Kakashi nudged, pushing the blond forward. Rubbing her eyes, Naruto nodded sleepily. "Going to take a piss." the blonde called as she vanished, and Sakura snorted.

The medic decided to forgo a rant on propriety when her teammate returned, and only favoured the girl with a silent nod as they packed up Naruto's tent with military precision.

Sasuke waited impatiently as the two worked, left behind to ensure that Naruto didn't decide to take a short nap while the rest of the team scouted out the area.

"Kakashi decided that when it comes to Kisame, we're going to go in loud."

Stilled momentarily by the unexpected tenor of Sasuke's voice, Naruto blinked. "That right?" the blond questioned as she finished tying off her canvas.

"Yeah. Kakashi-sensei thinks that since Kisame was involved in guarding and smuggling the Angōbu of Kiri, he's probably most skilled at detected and evasion than any of us except perhaps sensei himself." Sakura chimed, standing and cracking her knuckles.

The Uzumaki grinned. "So I guess that means we can bust in there and kick his ass, neh?" Sticking her tongue out at Sasuke, the girl taunted "Don't worry Sasuke-chan. I'll make sure that no one can touch your pansy ass."

"No one but you, you mean." the pink-haired girl muttered as she peered up at the canopy. Naruto coloured and began to sputter as Sasuke smirked triumphantly. He hadn't even needed to say anything and he had scored the point.

"Maa. Don't be making fun of Naruto-chan so much Sakura. I'm sure she has quite a few embarrassing tale to tell about you." The jonin ignored Sakura's protest and ordered the three to join them in the trees.

"Now, as I'm sure you all know by know – Gai and I are agreed that we'll be striking fast and striking hard when we find him. We should still be able to pick up some tracks, considering that Kiba-kun had a run in with him only a couple of weeks back while on patrol." Kakashi took in the group crouched on the branchs in front of him, the visible dark eye trailed from one face to the next until it settle on the teen with white eyes.

"Neji, after Sasuke the command is your's." The Hyuuga nodded. "If it comes down to someone being after Neji, I think perhaps at that point you should all just run like hell." His eye crinkled into a smile.

"Now why don't we go find what sort of clues our fishy friend left behind after he fought with Kiba-kun, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru trembled, whey-faced and sweating and drowning in grief and fear and rage. It hadn't been supposed to end this way!<p>

The plan was simple and calculated. All Asuma-sensei had to do was step out in the street with his sash from the Shugonin Jūnishi. Kakuzu would notice him and make a comment to his partner about the bounty on the Sandaime's son. Hidan would complain loudly about the offence and worthlessness of pursuing money as a way of life. The two would argue until Shikamaru's shadow entrapped the Jashin-worshipper.

Ino's hands would flash into seals and send her mind careening out at the Akatsuki member, and mind would sink into the man's silver haired head and take control of him. And she had, until Kakazu had taken one frozen look at the pair of chuunin and turned his arms into twin seething masses of wire and struck.

Striking out at Asuma, sinking into and through him and tearing his heart from his chest in a splash of gore. And then all hell broke loose.

Howling with grief and rage, Chouji exploded into his human tank form, rolling murderously with one target in mind. A target who scoffed and dodged easily to the side, allowing the Akimichi to roll right by him.

Kiba's spiralling tsuuga was sent careening off to the side by a well placed strike, and the feral teen drove into a nearby building, scattering planks of wood along the street.

A brief expression of surprise flashed through the undead bounty hunter's eyes as his partner swung blindly at him through a haze of tears, Ino alternating between screaming hysterical murder and weeping in Hidan's body.

Striking swiftly, Kakuzu snapped the bones in Hinata's forearm with an awful crunch, ending her Jyuuken strike before it ever began. To her credit, the Hyuuga didn't scream, but rather withdrew with an expression of mingled pain and determination as she readied her other arm.

It was Shino that gave pause to the cloaked man, body landing limply on him before exploding into a cloud of kikai. The Aburame's kikai bunshin did it's murderous work, formerly docile insects turning carnivorous and boring into the man's flesh, seeking to consume a heart in exchange for one torn from their leader's chest.

Shadows entrapped Kakazu, who stood motionlessly with a stoic face as insects ran through his insides. The dark threads the lurked under his stitched flesh gave a heave and crushed the intruders without effort, but not until they'd ingested what they sought.

The glare he shot at Shino was chilling, and his skin gave one final seething push before opening up into a shivering cloud of black thread. Shikamaru stumbled, the rebound of broken shadows and broken hopes needling through him.

Dark hairs clouded over the field, settling onto Asuma's flesh to _feed_. And they could only watch and swallow the need to vomit when Kakazu departed his victim, leaving only bones with flesh and organs picked right out.

"Children." the bounty hunter scoffed, turning a curious eye toward Hidan as the Jashin-worshipper shuddered and finally broke the hold that the blonde Yamanaka had over his mind.

Shikamaru had just the presence of mind to shout "Take him out!" in a choked voice as the immortal fanatic stumbled.

Kiba answered, diving out of the wreckage like a ravaging spear and grinding into Hidan's back. The Tsuuga obliterated flesh and bone, and sent the silver-haired head flying across the street to land in the mud. The real Shino melted out of the shadows and scooped up the head by its hair, ignoring the cursing and swearing.

Landing on his feet in a crouch, the Inuzuka shook off the instinctive dizziness of his technique and glared across at the nukenin in front of him. Limbs showered down on the street, one landing in a nearby yard where a cowering dog snatched at it and ran around the house with a new chew toy between its teeth.

One for one. A Hokage's son for a apparently immortal priest. And Shikamaru felt ill and on the poor side of that particular bargain.

Kakazu favoured them with a glance of purest contempt, eyes flicking to the now useless bones of the Sandaime's second child. Without the flesh it was simply a skeleton, and no one would pay him for it.

So he turned and left.

Tossing a biting "Time is money, and you are not worth my time." over his shoulder, the nukenin strode off. His sour mood at having lost a bounty weighed by having gotten rid of a pest in a way that even Pein could not reprimand him for.

Collapsing to his knees as their enemy left the field, Shikamaru stared sightlessly at the empty sockets of Asuma's skull. Ino dropped beside him, sobbing into his vest and soaking it with her tears. Chouji settled a hand on both their shoulders as he stood over them, furious tears leaking from his usually warm eyes.

Kiba stood off to the side seething and watching down the road Kakuzu had vanished down. Hinata crouched eside him and attempted to bind her broken arm in a makeshift splint as best she could with one hand while peering in all directions with her kekkai genkai.

It was Shino that began the cool and methodological process of wrapping Asuma's bones in canvas, ignoring the hateful head of the immortal priest beside him as Hidan cursed and threatened them and his traitorous partner.

Shikamaru failed to notice any of this. Because it was Asuma's dark sockets that held him, that drove mourning into his chest like a flood and emptied him of everything but the pain and the dark flame of hate he would always carry for the man who'd slain someone he'd considered nearly a second father with nary a whimper.

The Nara wondered if what he felt was anything similar to what Sasuke had felt when his family had been killed.

The Aburame heir stood over him in the next blink, shifting his glasses in the way that told them he'd managed to glean some very important information in the short battle.

But Shikamaru was beyond caring.

There were no more words.

* * *

><p>Porcelain shattered, spilling milk over the floor like a white stain. And Kurenai settled a hand over her stomach. Her child had given her one unexpected and painful kick, and the Genjutsu Mistress rubbed her stomach soothingly and sung a gentle ditty under her breath before pulling a towel from one of her kitchen drawers and tossing it over the mess she'd just made on the floor.<p>

Reserve duty didn't agree with her, Kurenai realized. She was still too hair-triggered from a decade of constant active service. Taking a desk job at the Hokage's tower had been necessary to ensure a source of income while keeping her child safe. But it didn't stop her from reaching for a kunai every time someone or something surprised her.

And it didn't stop her from missing Asuma terribly while he was gone.

Soaking up the spilt milk in her cloth, Kurenai wrung out the dishtowel in her sink with a small smile. Asuma's face grinned back at her from the shelf above the sink, his arms wrapped around a much younger Kurenai as they posed for the camera. The pair had been immortalized in paper and ink – a type of sentimentality that Asuma had that she'd never expected from him when they first met.

"Really." the red eyed woman scoffed to the quiet room. "My boyfriend is such a hidden sap."

Asuma was even emotional enough to propose to her on occasion. She'd always turned the Sandaime's son down, but the womanly part of her that she often buried appreciated the offer. Kurenai was strong and independent, and she didn't need his name. She had one of her own.

Some part of her had grown strong over the months though. It'd whispered into her heart at night that she was keeping too much pride in herself. That marriage wasn't about submission, but rather about binding vows. Marriage didn't even necessitate her taking his name anyway.

"Yes." she decided before she could turn around and defeat her own arguments. "_Yes_."

The slender gold band he'd given her the first time he'd proposed was keep on a silver chain about her neck. It looked pretty enough, and she appreciated the thought behind it.

It looked prettier on her finger.

Rubbing a gentle palm across her swelling stomach, Kurenai grinned foolishly.

"Oh we shall have such a surprise for your father when he comes home."

* * *

><p>(AN): 7114 words. And it turned out better than I'd expected really, for all the difficulty I had writing some parts and meeting the minimum. Amusingly, alcohol seems to make me more creative – or at least more motivated. I spent two weeks or more grinding out the first thousand words. Then I got drunk last night and crapped out 4000 or so.<p>

Again, I'm really sorry about how long it's taken. (And I suppose I'll get drunk again on Wednesday and see If I can repeat my mad writing frenzy? Just for you faithful readers, I swear.)

It seems you cool cats vastly prefer the idea behind** The White Snake** over **The General**. And that's fair (even if I'm more partial to **The General **myself). I'll see what I can do when I finish this.

And yes, that's a promise. I will finish this. Both for my sake and for your's. Even If I have to drink and write, or even if I get so disinterested that my writing deteriorates to pure shite, I will finish this story.

Oh yes. **Asuma dies. **It goes to show that even time travel doesn't prevent anything if you're not on the ball. **Anyone can die**. And it all depends on how competent that Sasuke if. Kids, we're playing for _real_.

I hope to head off complaints about sky!Naruto. You do realize that Naruto is a socially inept virgin with absolutely no prior experience? Romance is thrilling and intimidating. And Sasuke is like a bi-polar Casanova with sociopathic tendencies. Add in the other stuff about Naruto never being loved for like a decade and you get this girl.

Now on to answer reviews I suppose?

Yugito and Killer B have _their own_ memories up until their deaths. The demons have their ownad memories up until they merge with the Juubi. Theoretically – only the Juubi reformed would have access to the memories of the Juubi. That's not concrete. I may mix it up to give the demons fragments of the greater demon's memories, but as of now they don't.

Will Naruto remember the past? I don't know. That sounds like a spoiler. Maybe you should ask in PM if you really want to know.

Will Sasuke be evil again? Sasuke will be Sasuke. And there's little to good and evil for him save for what Naruto likes and what she dislikes.

"unbelievable, Uchiha takes down Madara and he gets taken down by a bunch of chuunin. " Yes, yes he does. The vast majority of Sasuke's skills land on a scale from extremely lethal to genocidal, and he's not much in the skill of fighting to win without damaging people a great deal weaker than him.

"fire is just hot gasses so really in the end for fire a fire and wind battle the one with the most momentum wins and havent you played pokemon ground(earth) is not affected by electric(lightning)" Fire is hot gases yes, but fire is hot because of energy. Energy flows from high to low – that's the second law of thermodynamics. Hot gas meeting cool gas will heat up the latter – or "air will burn" as it were. _Grounded_ earth is not affected by lighting. And not because it's earth but because it's grounded and the current disperse through the mass of the entire earth. Zap an isolated ball of clay with a lightning bolt and it'll explode. Concentrated lightning on a wall of earth would shatter it by breaking the bonds between molecules.

And I guess that's it for now? Hope that this one is up to snuff. I promise not to leave you hanging this long next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and I make no profit from writing this fanfic.

(AN) Wow. It's been longer than a year. Which is absolutely pathetic. I should get a beta for this fic. Not only so they can go back and fix the little errors, but also so that I have someone to nag me into writing more often. How about it? Anyone want to be my cute kouhai?

* * *

><p><em>"Sharks start out as eggs, but incubate and hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilised. Do you know why? <em>_**Cannibalism**__. The pups start eating each other within the mother's womb the moment they hatch. They start killing their siblings the moment they enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey. As of today you and I are fellow members of Akatsuki. So be careful… of __**me**__." - Hoshigaki Kisame_

* * *

><p>"Nagato."<p>

Pale grey eyes ringed in concentric circles stared at her unblinkingly out of Yahiko's face, and Konan repressed a shudder. How Nagato could stand to wear the skin of his dead friend at all; making him dance like a grotesque marionette, much less do it for _years -_ the Ame kunoichi would never know.

"Here; in this place, I am Pein, Konan." Yahiko's lips moved, barbell piercings shivering dull light in the gloom, and the blue haired woman stepped forward. Stroking her hands over Yahiko's cold and dead flesh, she traced his cold and dead mouth with all the gentle reminiscence and old aching love she could muster. Her thumbs stilled over Nagato's burning eyes, the only life that burned in Yahiko like fire under water.

"I would look upon your face."

A beat of painful silence, and the animated corpse's lips curled up. "As you will."

Dropping her hands to her sides, she stepped around the Deva Path. Konan slipped between the gaggle of corpses that always clustered around Yahiko's body, revulsion rising in her gorge at the press of chill flesh. The other five paths turned their gazes out; ignoring her, guarding against some unseen threat.

For all his desecration of the dead, Nagato cared for Yahiko's body with fervor bordering on obsession. None were allowed to touch or damage it, and he kept it from decay meticulously. A twisted form of atonement and wish fulfillment that employed all his power to build Yahiko's dreams with Yahiko's body.

She wasn't sure who had loved the orange haired boy more - Nagato or her.

The stone wall slid open before her; sprung by a hidden latch, and Konan rushed inside before it could shut her out.

Nagato's real burning eyes watched her. Glittering without their usual mad passion or righteous. Rings lit only by the light of... resignation?

Grasping his hands, Konan squeezed the only warm body Nagato had.

"Something troubles you, old friend." she whispered, slate grey eyes searching desperately. Nagato was all that remained for her in the world, and Konan would give anything for his sake.

Breath hisses out from his nostrils, his emaciated chest shrinking as the air left his lungs. The rods impaled in his back twitched, and his torso rose again.

"Ah Konan." He smiled, aged lips in a face too old for its time. "My angel, there is little to fear. The world is coming, and Yahiko's dream will be fulfilled soon."

"You lie Nagato, or you're not telling me the whole truth." the blue haired woman scowled. "Remember who I am Nagato. I am not a grunt. I am not any of those deluded fools that do your bidding for whatever petty reason they've dreamt up. I am your friend, standing by you for years, and I'd appreciate not being lied to."

Nagato frowned, stringy muscles tensing under his skin in agitation. His legendary Rinnegan glazed over, and he seemed to look into her, and through her.

She shivered.

"Fate..." he began slowly, tasting each word carefully as it rolled off his tongue. "The strings of fate have become tangled. Things are not as they were. Something or _someone_ has turned destiny on its ear. The straight road has become bent, and my eyes are finding it difficult to see the road we must travel."

The Amegakure no Tenshi felt her blood chill in her veins. "So what does this mean for us, Nagato?"

Smiling wearily at her, his eyes slipped into a less devastating stare. "What it means dear Angel of mine, is that you must trust no one. Things may become clear again to me in time, but until then none of our enemies, and certainly non of our allies are to be trusted. That masked man the least of all. But never fear. Fate will have its due before it ends."

* * *

><p>A severed head sit on the ground before him, twitching at the dirty pair of socks stuffed in its mouth with pure indignation. Detailed threats of death and dismemberment would bubbled up in the nukenin's throat – if Hidan still had a throat for them to bubble up in. And they would have spewed out with pure rancor – if Chouji's sweaty old socks weren't balled in his mouth, the rancid taste the most disgusting thing the silver haired man had ever tasted.<p>

Shikamaru sat before him, inhaling the choking smoke of burning tobacco against all the protests of his young lungs. Thoughts percolated in the pineapple haired man's head, twisting the information Shino had relayed regarding the man he hated the most in the world.

He was a child no longer.

"_The second to last message my kikaichu related to me was the termination of their target. The last message was the relocation of a heart that was stored in another part of his body in place of the disabled organ. We can theorize that the nature of Kakuzu's immortality lies in spare hearts at the least, if not more spare organs of other functions as well."_

Multiple _fucking_ hearts. At least he'd get to kill the bastard a few times over.

Asuma's lighter bounced in his hand, beating a tattoo against his palm in time with his planning.

The Hyuuga heiress was on the trail back to Konoha with her broken arm and Asuma's body in tow. Kiba had accompanied her, since it wouldn't do to leave the girl unprotected and let the Byagukan fall into enemy hands – or much worse, a Byakugan _breeder_. The Aburame heir would have gone, if Shikamaru hadn't ordered him to stay.

The only one to do any real damage to the nukenin had been Shino and his kikaichu, even though the chance of the same trick working twice was highly unlikely.

No one had protested that he'd seized command of the squad before his sensei's blood was even dry on the ground. Perhaps it was that none of the others were willing, or that they were in too much shock to try.

Or perhaps it was the murderous, mad darkness floating under his skin like methane under the surface of the Earth, waiting for the _spark_ of mayhem...

Shadows flickered with violence.

_Shadowbinder._

Chouji had his back, he knew. In between the Akimichi comforting Ino and the brown haired shinobi's own crying, the large boy regarded Shikamaru with a desperate and hungry look.

The Nara remembered black fire and mad laughter he'd witnessed on camera what seemed like an eternity in the past, a past in which Asuma had laughed and breathed with him.

Snorting with bitter amusement"I could really use you right now Sasuke, if for nothing else than for some good old torture and murder." Shikamaru cocked his head at the dissembled flesh before him. Bloody chunks and broken bones and an especially gnawed arm.

"You know, I'm having the thought that it might have been for the best if we'd left the arm for the dog." he told the gagged head absently, kicking it between his feet when it glared hatefully.

Squatting in the grass, the Nara stared back at Hidan before carefully pulling the sock out of his mouth. He had no desire to loose a finger to a severed head.

"Gah. You fucking piece of shit!" the priest shouting, snapping his jaws like a rabid dog.

Shikamaru stood, folding his arms and leaning his back into a tree. Here, out in the woods away from prying civilians and out in the night away from his own team, he felt more comfortable.

More willing to be perfectly violent.

The campfire threw his face in relief, dark eyes vanished within the cavity of his brow as he listened to the Akatsuki shinobi rant.

"And that worthless beard cocksucking _fuck_ of your's deserved everything he got."

"If you say one more word about him, I swear to all the fucking Kami I will piss right in your mouth."

The threat hung in the air, and for the first time since they'd met, Hidan blanched. The undead man didn't fear pain or blood exhaustion.

That didn't mean he'd want to have some guy_ take a leak _on his fucking face.

"Yeah, alright." the silver haired man muttered grudgingly.

Shikamaru grunted tonelessly."Tell me about Kakuzu."

With the threat of being an unwilling participant in a disgusting act, Hidan spat at Shikamaru's feet and spilled.

"That greedy fuck doesn't know anything about the glory of Jashin-sama." His voice a low hiss, the priest switched tracks at the unimpressed look the Nara gave. "All he cares about is money and living to spend it. Keeps himself alive by taking in the bits of the worthless enemies he's defeated. He's got five hearts, one for each element."

Humming in acknowledgment, the Nara rolled his eyes up to the starlight filtering through the forest canopy. Five hearts to kill. And it stood to reason that the more they destroyed, the weaker their enemy would become.

Dark eyes tracked down to stare into Hidan's violent purple eyes.

He smiled and starting throwing pieces of bodily gristle into the flames.

"What the fuck? Get the fuck out of here!" the swearing took a tinge of panic "You sick fuck! You said you wouldn't do that!"

"First of all." Shikamaru declared coldly as he went about his business. "I never promised you anything. And second – even if I had, I would've lied."

"You fucking..."

The severed head sputtered as the Nara pulled it up by the hair.

"You don't seem to understand that your pathetic Kashin-sama or whatever isn't your God anymore. _I am_. The only one handing out vengeance here is _me_."

The scent of burning flesh had never smelt so good before.

And the screams were like music to his ears.

He lit another cigarette.

It was only the self-loathing in his stomach that ruined the event of Hidan's burning.

"Asuma would be fucking ashamed of me."

* * *

><p>"These tracks are old, Kakashi."<p>

The gruff voice belied the tiny pug nose that lowered to the forest loam and inhaled noisily. Pakkun snuffled about, taking in the mix of teenage boy and pup and fish. "Which one are you looking for Kakashi?" the pug asked. "The hormonal teen, the rutting dog, or the stinky fish?"

"The stinky fish." the last Hatake grinned.

Naruto groaned. "Are you seriously gonna tell me this bastard smells like _stinky fish_? That's fucking gross." The expression on Sakura's face twinned that of Naruto's instinctive revulsion.

"Of course not, dobe." the Uchiha interjected, crossing his arms as he waited. "I'm sure he'll smell like a rich and delicious sashimi."

Driving an elbow into his side, the blond grinned at the pained look that flashed across his face. "Don't even get cocky with me ya bastard."

Kakashi's hand darted up and motioned a patrolling Gai down from the trees for a huddled conversation with the pug over the faded old tracks in the dirt. The expression on the taijutsu master's face was purely professional, with an absence of his traditional exuberance. The quiet conference ended with twin nods, and the pair of Jounin rose to their feet.

"Come." Kakashi ordered as Gai leapt back into the leafy cover, and joined his comrade in short order, Pakkun perched on his shoulder. "We're burning daylight."

"Yosh!"Lee shouted, fire burning in his eyes as he cleared the leap in a single bound. His two teammates merely shook their heads silently and followed him.

Naruto gave a shrug to Sakura and clambered the nearest tree, followed by the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke ascended last, red eyes narrowed thoughtfully on the two oldest members of their team.

* * *

><p>Wind howled over the desert, white sand dunes shifting ever so slightly, shaped by the current like they had been over the centuries. Teal eyes scanned across the horizon, dark rings tightening as they settled on the moon.<p>

Gaara didn't even pretend to understand what the century and a half dead leader of the Uchiha clan that had helped found Konohagakure had to do with anything. Yet it seemed all Shukaku was able to cry whenever he submerged to pry information from it. Bloody oceans of memories and the name Madara over and over and _over_.

Bandaged fingers settled on his shoulder, and the Kazekage turned to stare at his older brother. Kankuro smiled tremulously. Attempting to master the use of Sasori's puppets and Chiyo's techniques left him tired and bleeding every night, fingers cramping with pain.

Gaara hoped it was worth it.

"Our records here of the one called Uchiha Madara are woefully inadequate." The red-haired teen sighed. "I have an urge to make my way to Konoha and peruse their library instead, but the village needs my attention now."

The Kazekage looked at his brother. "I will be sending you and Temari in my stead. Take care to find out everything you can."

Purple war paint twisted as Kankuro gave a frantic look. "But if I'm off at Konoha, how am I going to find time to study with Chiyo-baa-sama?"

Regarding him with a raised brow, Gaara said nothing.

"Like, come on Gaara! This is my life's work right here."

"You're whining, Kankuro."

"I'm _not_!" the brown-haired male hissed.

"Oh?" Gaara tilted his head. "So why is it then that you're using the same tone of voice you do when Temari throws out your pornographic magazines?"

Kankuro went read and sputtered incoherently as his brother walked off.

"You and our sister are going to Konoha." the Kazekage threw over a thin shoulder. "Take your old lady with you to practice dolls if you must."

* * *

><p>Hanabi tensed, pale eyes tracking one of the Hyuuga elders as he waddled on by down the corridor. Automatically shrinking against the wall, she boldly met his gaze as the man frowned down at her through his meticulously kept beard and folded his hands over his ponderous stomach.<p>

The hall was light and airy, frequent windows and doors opening into indoor gardens gave the whole main family compound a sense of enfolding forth from nature. A house of quiet contemplation and inner balance to better complement that Jyuuken taijutsu style the clan had become famous for.

After a moment of dark stares, the rotund elder turned away and tottered off. No doubt to present more complaints to her father about the troubling rumours that were abound in the clan. Whispers of insurrection and freedom, as it were.

Or perhaps he was off to complain again about how Hiashi was a failure in adhering to their precious family traditions. That Hiashi had not marked Hanabi with the Hyuuga Juinjutsu after her birth had been scandal enough. That he'd persisted for a decade after that without doing so was even more so.

Hanabi knew well enough that the only thing holding the other Main Family Lines from adhering the brand of slavery by force had been the quiet assurances from her father that he was carefully weighing his children to see who would be the _stronger_ heir.

Safety had been a given of her life so long as she'd outstripped Hinata in regards to shinobi skills and took to heiress training far better than her sister ever had. The clan had been balanced between settling with the younger but clearly stronger daughter, or the older and weaker but heir by tradition.

Slipping carefully out a side door with a flex of her doujutsu, the girl inhaled the sweet scent of the garden. For such a colourless and dour people, the gardens of the Hyuuga were possessed of vibrancy. As if the bright yellow aconite and the deep red amaryllis nestled in twisting cherry blossoms had taken in all the life and colour in residency.

Hinata was not the weak daughter any longer. Something had changed in her, three years ago, and turned to pure steel.

"_I can no longer afford to be a weakling."_

"Truly, it is the innocent who suffer while we with power play the strings."

A deep voice sighed out behind her, low and melodious like ripples over a dark lake. Hanabi spun, doujutsu flaring in panic as the first spurts of blue streamers lit off her fingertips.

Twisting red eyes stared back into white, and the tall man made a small smile with a weary mouth. It softened the stress lines around his face, easing years off the pale skin.

A Konohagakure hitai-ate reflected the sun in her eyes, polished and unmarred, and her throbbing heart eased slightly. Konoha-nin, and not a nukenin.

"Each of us, none too innocent, none too guilty." Hanabi countered, tracking the nearest of the branch house guards.

If she screamed, it would be three seconds for the protector to come. Three heart-wrenching seconds in which the man before her would have more than ample opportunity to slay her and flee.

The hitai-ate around her throat bobbed as she inhaled. "Save those babes in their mothers' arms, to young yet to take up the art of murder."

Wheeling eyes considered her carefully even as a pale hand slipped inside the man's thick black cloak, patterned red clouds shifting with the movement.

"That is an unfortunate view on life."

"Life is unfortunate."

Something like shock mingled with amusement rippled over his face even as he bent, pulling a letter from the voluminous cloth.

"Out of the mouth of babes." he breathed a chuckle.

Paper pressed into her hands, and the pale-eyed girl noted with pride her hands never trembled as she took it.

"You will give this to your sister for me." he ordered her, dulcet and dark.

"Will I?" she wondered impertinently, a spark of rebellion in her eyes.

Fingers with nails tipped blue traced over her forehead, silent impression and implication.

"You will." the dark shinobi confirmed, feet melting away into squawking crows and fading into feathers.

Set a-tremble again, Hanabi knew.

She would.

* * *

><p>A blue-skinned hand wrapped bandages over scales with something approaching tenderness even as Sharingan melted out of the forest's midday gloom. Twitching his gills with something approaching agitation, Kisame ignored his visitor until his last winding stroke of cloth.<p>

Then he lay Samehada in the grass with care and threaded his fingers together before fixing dark eyes on the intruder.

Sinking down onto his haunches, Itachi breathed as soft sigh as his Sharingan swirled and faded to black. The Uchiha set a bold stare at his former partner, drowning his own confused mix of emotions in the back of his mind. Time for digust at Kisame's violence, the fish-man's cruelty, the nukenin's nihilism would come later.

It was the time for respect.

"You've been gone a long time, Itachi." Deep blue lips peeled back into a shark's smile, all white edges and rending. "I've been hearing some very interesting things about you. " Kisame's laugh was brittle. "I'd almost think that you'd gone _soft_."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, and his thin brow rose. "Somehow, I don't share the feeling that killing my entire family and torturing my brother to make myself the villain and preserve his position in the village was the soft thing, but perhaps we can disagree on that."

Resignation flipped in Kisame's stomach, and the Akatsuki-nin draw a knee up to his chest as he cast his beady gaze into the flickering green light around them. Wind ruffled through the leaves, carrying the faint scent of loam.

"No, Itachi." Kisame decided, tasting the words between his teeth. "I think we can agree on it. Sometimes you have to do what you have to do, what your convictions demand you do."

Scales scratched faintly with the twist of the nukenin's neck as he brought his eyes back to his former partner. "I'm sure I told you a hundred times how I killed my entire squad back in the Cipher Division to prevent their information falling into Konoha's hands, as per my orders, only to find it meant nothing at all because of that fat bastard Fuguki selling it for some cash."

A slow blink over sharp eyes.

"People talk all kinds of shit. Loyalty, duty, honor. It's all bullshit." The shark smirked bitterly. "Shinobi live a life full of shadows and lies. Lies to themselves most of all. It doesn't mean a damn thing. But _conviction_. A world of truth. That's worth fighting for." Flexing his hands, Kisame paused at the popping of his joints. "You fight for conviction; Itachi, and I can respect that."

Seconds ticked by. Red shot through black orbs and swirled into triple tomoe.

"For what it is worth, Kisame, I would not be disappointed if you had chosen a different side in this conflict. Find your peace before the end." The Uchiha turned to leave.

"Fate's a bitch. And for what it's worth Itachi, I'll kill you quickly. I'll see you in person next time."

Crows screeched and burst forth from the infirm Uchiha's body as Samehada stabbed through him.

* * *

><p><em>Pink petals fluttered from his palm, scattering like a handful of so much lurid snow to mingle among the carpet of ivory chrysanthemums. The last gasping tribute to a life given gasping as poison melted veins, sending blood gushing freely through the inner cavities of the body.<em>

_Haruno Sakura died with red filling her lungs and congealing to a scabby mess. The casket of her funeral had remained closed out of necessity as the force that built under the young woman's skin bruised her epidermis black and split the flesh like an overripe fruit._

_The death would have been agonizing._

_Shifting beside him, Kakashi favoured his last student with a blank look out of a glazed dark eye. Silvery strands shifted in the breeze, their faint shimmer revealing the man's natural colour from the streaks of white that shocked through the mop._

_Sasuke can't help but run a hand down his face, shielding his eyes from the world as he drew shuddering breaths and hot tears seeped between his fingers. A curse lay over Team Seven, striking them down one after another with impunity and pain like the most vengeful of devils._

_Failure rode high in his chest, and the last Uchiha couldn't prevent himself from peeling away his justifications and roasting himself in the flame of guilt._

"_I'd give you some advice about how we keep our comrades alive in memory and honour them through making the right choices, but I think between you and me Sasuke, that I can drop that." the older man broke in, turning his frozen face up to the sky. "You and I both know that it's going to do neither of us any good."_

_The air tasted like futility._

"_If you need to drown yourself in the bottom of a bottle, let me know."_

_That night Sasuke and Kakashi drank themselves into oblivion, swallowing numbness into their veins that they never released. Neither claimed to be sane._

_The world didn't expect them to be._

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be honest with you guys." Shikamaru grunted as he wandered back into camp, squinting against the slant of dusk that cut through the grove. "He's got five hearts, and we're going to have to kill him five times over before we can put that son of a bitch in the ground. I don't know if we can do it without reinforcements."<p>

Chouji shifted on age-dried stump, cherry red armour coating hammy fists creaking with stress as the large young man clenched with simmering rage. "You're the brains here, Shika, you know I'll follow any plan you think up. I've got your back."

Twisting her blonde ponytail with an idle hand, Ino gave a bloodthirsty grin, ignoring her stinging reddened eyes to laugh "He's not going to know what hit him."

Shikamaru smirked back, bloodlust beginning to boil in the air.

"You're being foolish." Cut across the mood. Shino readjusted his dark lens with a glint, voice cool as ice. "I understand your grief, but rushing headlong after an S-ranked bounty hunter is asking for trouble. Wait for reinforcements." Pausing to gauge the dark-eyed shadowbinder's expressionless face, the Aburame cut deep. "Or do you not remember the results of the last missions you led us on without proper strength and clarity of mind?"

* * *

><p><em>Chouji lying on a stretcher, skin hanging dangerously loose on the boy's emaciated frame as the Akimichi heir was shuffled into emergency care. Another bed bustled past, lurid green seal emblazoned on Neji's too pale face with golden steel arrows embedded in the Branch member's flesh. The chuunin vest didn't feel like a distinction, it felt like a mockery. But Shikamaru had a report to give to the Hokage on the failure to retrieve Sasuke and prevent the Uchiha from defecting to Orichimaru by any means necessary.<em>

_Asuma's bones were parchment dry in his hands as he joined the other members of Team Ten in laying their sensei's remains carefully out on a scroll. Team Eight hung over them at a respectful distance, but Shikamaru could feel Hinata's concerned gaze digging between his shoulder blades. The Nara would have given his arms to have Asuma back again – to hear the bearded Sandaime's son crack a jovial laugh or blow an amused cloud of smoke._

_But he'd never see Asuma again. They'd wasted the time they had together. Wasted the elder man's life for a chance to capture a foul mouthed heathen._

* * *

><p>The memories had all the effect of a bucket of ice-water poured down the pineapple-haired young man's back, and Shino was both pleased and guilty to see the sharp inhale Shikamaru gave as his face tightened and expression went dark.<p>

Dirt ground beneath Shikamaru's sandle, shockingly loud in the tense camp. The apple of his throat bobbed as the Nara swallowed dryly before agreeing in a tone as dark as the far side of the moon "You're right of course. We ought to retreat in good order now that we've obtained the information from Hidan. No point in getting the rest of Team Ten obliterated."

Forming a unit in short order, Shikamaru gave one long glance in the distance behind them – the direction their enemy had retreated in – before fleeing in the direction of Konoha.

It was only when the Nara heir's dark eyes were faced in the opposite direction that Shino was able to shrug off the chill that had built between his shoulder blades, generated by the black stare Shikamaru had given him. A look burning somewhere between despair and hate.

* * *

><p>Her arm ached.<p>

Every leap and crouch sent a jolt through Hinata's body, grinding the two halves of her broken ulna against one another. The Hyuuga found that she didn't truly mind the pain, since it brought her the peace of mind she could only find when she was being punished.

Hinata was tired of failing. Weary of not being strong enough or not being smart enough or not being swift enough. Because of her personal ineptitude, she was going to face her sensei with a bag of bones instead of victory in hand. If only she'd been a better kunoichi. Perhaps even the clan would have been happy for her existence.

"ANBU patrol right!" Kiba barked, startling his lavender haired teammate from her depressed spiral. Veins swelled around Hinata's eyes, white orbs gaining the sheen associated with active Byakugan usage. Confirming that the soldiers flickering through the distant trees were Konoha nin and not imposters, Hinata released the flow of ocular chakra.

Giving the Inuzuka heir a sharp nod, Hinata curved the path of travel to ensure contact with the allied soldiers. The moment they met the squad led by a jounin in a pig mask was short and fleeting, barely a few seconds of crossed paths wordless confirmation of identity. Passing through the foilage in a blur, two-thirds of Team Eight pressed for home, satisfied that their wounded condition would serve to alert the patrol about possible enemy pursuit.

Kiba was silent for quarter of an hour after the sight of the allied shinobi, waiting for the scent wafting in the wind to confirm that he and Hinata were alone. Landing on a branch and springing ahead in a burst of effort, the Inuzuka drew even with his squad mate, looked at her through the corner of one slitted eye, and murmured.

"You're too hard on yourself."

Only the slight narrowing of pale eyes responded to his statement, flaring briefly into Byakugan to survey the area and fading at the lack of threat. Hinata knew she needed to conserve chakra, and energy. Which was why she had set such an easy pace in the return to Konoha.

"Distracting yourself won't fix things." Kiba cut in again, familiar enough to know that Hinata would obscurate and pretend to be considering other problems in an attempt to deny the ones that bothered her. "Shit happens, ain't nothing you can do but pick yourself up and keep going." the Inuzuka pressed mercilessly, brushing back an overhanging branch.

Akamaru whined and panted, sniffing loudly and pressing as close to Hinata's other side as the wolfdog realistically could while they traveled. Twitching her lips in distant affection, the Hyuuga sighed before turning a cool look back on her talkative teammate.

"I'm aware Kiba-kun. But it's easy to _say_ something like that." Absently reaching her unbroken left limb back to stroke over rough canvas, Hinata drew in a shaky breath at the faint rattle of bone. "People say things like that all the time. 'Never give up' and 'Don't back down' and 'Get up'. And I don't know if I can keep doing that anymore. I'm not Naruto, and even if I try I don't know if I have enough courage to be like her. I'm not strong enough."

Kiba's grip on her bicep was warm and unyielding, jerking the two ninja to a stop. Akamaru touched down quietly several stride away, watching his owner through one dark eye as the dog waited to move on.

"Don't even begin to think about yourself that way." the Inuzuka growled, giving the girl a sharp shake the had the Hyuuga biting her lip in surprise. "We're not all perfect. Hell, a lot of the time I've fucked things up royally. But I keep going, and you should too. Because even if shit hits the fan and you or Shino or I die, at least I'll go to the grave with no regrets about if I'd done what I should have been doing."

Red tear shaped tattoos rippled as Kiba gave a sharp toothed grin. "Maybe we'll fuck it up, but at least the fuck up won't be because we were such pussies that we rolled over at the first sight of trouble. Work your ass off, and if you still don't make it at least you know you gave it all you got."

Pale lips quirked up as Hinata pushed off grief and the tinge of failure. Tension rolled away, straightening her frame in a way that would have been imperceptible to anyone not well acquainted with the Hyuuga heiress.

Kiba knew her well enough to see his words hitting home, winking as he let her bicep drop away. "Hell yeah, right?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

><p>Juugo could faintly recall the first time he met a shinobi. A warm summer day following three days of rain had left the ground a warm mud. As a boy, Juugo had enjoyed the soft mush squeezing through his toes as he worked in the fields harvesting rice. Even years after he'd left the village, the orange-haired still yearned for a return to the quiet days of his youth among rice paddies.<p>

That shinobi was also the first man Juugo killed. Stumbling about stinking of blood and violence and desperation, the Kumo-nin had beaten the village elder bloody in an attempt to extract as much food and money as he could from the village. Perhaps it was simply the stress of a bad mission, or perhaps it was a fear of death, or maybe the Kumo-nin had considered himself a monster capable of cruelty. Regardless of the reason, Juugo had seen real violence spilling out into the mud in the form of blood and an old man's teeth.

Leeching hot and dark, the world had faded away and only returned to greet the boy with the sight of a mangled corpse, a bent hitae-ate, and his neighbours cowering away from him. Juugo had known he killed the shinobi, known it better than he knew that his fists were covered in crimson, because he was always afraid and full of hate.

Hate for himself, because Juugo was sure despite protesting it as an accident, he'd wanted to kill the foreign ninja. A boy of six full of devouring hunger had crushed a man under his bare heel, because he was the real monster.

Kimimaro had shown him a new truth, years after the first man he'd killed and months after Juugo had fled the village he'd grown in and reduced to corpses. A light the flickered and turned regardless of how dark his path became.

Even if he was a monster, he could still be a man. And men can always redeem themselves.

Which was why Juugo found himself standing outside Konoha's Ninja Academy, closing his eyes and allowing the faint breeze to carry to him the sound of children playing in the grounds. The bipolar man had never really been able to want to be around children, who were too small and too breakable for him to want to expose himself to. But the orange seal curling over his skin and beating like a second pulse was a promise to him and to the world.

He would leash the monster inside, and finally allow himself to care for people again.

"Can I help you?" A voice broke into his thoughts, drawing Juugo's attention to a faintly smiling brown haired chuunin standing before him. A scar stretched across a kind tanned face, contrary to the subtle tension coiled in the older man's body.

"Er, I'm looking for Umino Iruka." Juugo muttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Feeling like a bit of a fool for standing around in the streets watching children like a strange pervert, Juugo pressed on "I was told to come here for an apprenticeship?"

Blinking in recognition, Iruka's smile grew more genuine. "Ahh, Juugo right? I was told you'd be coming in today." Turning about with a motion to follow, the chuunin led the way across the playground. "I've always loved children." Iruka rambled. "The Shinobi World is an ugly one, and it has a way of destroying people. But in a place like this, you can see them still innocent and at play."

A brunette boy with spectacles tripped on an attempt at throwing shuriken, tangling his feet up and staining his white t-shirt with dirt. Juugo raised an orange brow at the sight, motioning with his chin. "Wouldn't that make it all the more depressing?" he disagreed gravely. "You're training them to be killers and directly contributing to that death of innocence."

Iruka was silent for a long moment, leading his younger charge into the academy building. "That might be so." the chuunin mused, voice loud in the empty room as he directed Juugo through the hallway and into an office at the end. "But these are the children of a shinobi village. And if it wasn't me, it would be some other chuunin teaching them. And they might not treat them as anything more than human weapons."

"Those children," Iruka waved at a window as he sank behind a desk, Juugo gingerly sitting opposite. "Have dreams and hopes like anyone else. I want them to hang on to them as long as they can, and hopefully survive out in the real world after they graduate – maybe even fulfilling those dreams they had."

Fishing a booklet of sheets stapled together from a drawer, the chuunin pushed it across the desk towards Juugo. "The shinobi world is cruel and bloody, and that's the world they're going into. But I have dreams too, and I hope one day one of my students is strong and brave enough to change that. And until then, I want to protect what they have here."

"I see." Juugo muttered, flipping through the booklet of policies and waivers. "I never liked children," the bipolar man begin absently, swiping a pen from its stand and slowly signing his signatures to dotted lines. "I was always worried about going out of control and breaking them. They're such little things."

The pen paused, halfway through the last signature on the last page. "I never wanted to be a shinobi, and I rarely wanted to hurt people. I was always worried about going out of control and finding a bloody smear when I came back. Even if Jiraiya-sama is helping me with it, that doesn't explain why I would have agreed to this particular job."

Golden light slanted through the window, setting dust motes into sharp relief as they swirled through the office. Perhaps it was the way his voice was welcoming, or the way the sun seemed to bring life, but Iruka's face was warm. "Then perhaps there is something you wanted to protect, even if you don't know what it is."

Juugo thought back to a childhood among fields, mud underneath and sky overhead. And the laughter of children in memory and in reality mingling. His lips curved in a true smile, and the orange haired man hummed.

"Perhaps so."

The signature finished, and Juugo tied his new hitae-ate around his neck.

* * *

><p>Naruto was never quite sure what was more embarrassing after the tree branch she landed on exploded underneath her feet. The following girlish squeal and thump as she landed on her ass, or the knowledge that Hoshigaki Kisame could have ended her life in an instant and she wouldn't even have been aware of it.<p>

The air buzzed with a sound of panicked voices, wriggling through the ringing her ears were filled with like water through molasses. A flash of white bandages curved through the air, and Naruto rolled in. Almost any other ninja would have scrambled away from the bloodthirsty shark man, eager for distance and a chance to avoid being maimed.

The blonde Uzumaki was not any other ninja, and consequently dove in rather than out. Swirling blue chakra hummed in her hands, driving up and through a black cloak as Naruto came to her feet inside the nukenin's guard.

Kisame's form turned liquid and burst in water, soaking the forest loam. Stepping away from the puddle, Naruto turned and stared through the trees. Her gaze passed over three Sharingan spinning and a Lee trembling with energy to take in the forest.

Quiet. No ninja burst through the foliage like murdering oni. Nothing exploded. The trees didn't rustle in the wind. Not even the birds chirped merrily.

"It's too quiet." she growled as she ascended back into the canopy she'd been so rudely thrown from. Tension hung in the din thick and stifling as the silent seconds turned into monotonous minutes. "Where the hell are you shitty bastard!" Naruto roared into the trees, glaring back at Sasuke when the Uchiha gave her a dirty look.

"He is not in the range of my Byakugan." Neji returned evenly after a pause. Veins strained along his temples as the brown-haired Hyuuga stretched his kekkai genkai to the limit before releasing it with a sigh.

Tenten shifted, the creak of the limb under her moving weight outrageously loud in the quiet. "Do you think that was a distraction?" the kunoichi murmured, shaking her bun-laden head. "Something to just throw us off?"

"Well in any case he certainly knows we're onto him." Kakashi shrugged, turning a sharp eye on Sasuke as the Uchiha descended to the ground in a huff.

There was an off feeling about the whole situation Sasuke realized as he carefully swept across the loam with a red gaze. All the pieces didn't seem to fit. Sasuke knew _of_ Kisame, having only met the nukenin briefly. But the avoidance didn't fit his decade and a half old memory. It didn't match up with the bloodthirsty and violent personality he'd known about.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was slightly needling, and the Uchiha ignored her with a huff. Too busy rolling old memories and written observations he seen as Rokudaime about mentally, Sasuke didn't notice the shared look of annoyance the members of Team Seven exchanged.

A sharp crack along the back of his head pulled Sasuke away from his considerations about the Akatsuki member's motivations, and he turned about to scowl. Naruto scowled right back at him, motioning wordlessly to the rest of the squad waiting anxiously to depart.

Nodding in resignation, Sasuke grabbed the blonde girl's forearm and leapt back into the trees. After the short moment that Pakkun required to recapture the nukenin's scent trail, the squad moved on. Trees rustled and then fell silent as the formation of ninja passed.

Unconsidered were the few crow feathers crushed in the dirt, black as night and just as joyful a sign.

* * *

><p><em>Spitting a mouthful of blood to the side, Killer B winced and pressed a hand to throbbing ribs. The jinchuuriki was sure at least one of his ribs had snapped inward to puncture a lung. A rattling sound with every laboured breath and the froth of blood constantly bubbling in his throat seemed like a good indicator that something was quite wrong. Normally the Kumo shinobi would be glad to ignore the feeling, confident in the ability of Gyuki's demonic chakra to heal any wound in short order given time.<em>

_But there was no time to do anything but fight. Leaping to the side to avoid a stringing tongue of fire, Killer B struck out with a lance of corrosive bijuu chakra. The rapper expected Tobi to dispel his strike with contemptuous ease and a lazy flash of the Rinnegan. Which is why he cut short the masked man's taunt by stepping in behind the chakra, lashing out as the dark red energy winked to nothingness with a lightning covered fist._

_Killer B relished in the widened look of shock that crossed the visible eye behind the swirled mask. Too close and too fast and too hard to dodge completely, the jinchuuriki felt the strike of wood against his knuckles the split second before he passed entirely through Tobi's suddenly incorporeal body._

_A burst of red and black chakra regained the dark-skinned shinobi's distance, putting space between himself and the odd gravity manipulating techniques of the ripple eye. It wasn't enough to give him full protection against the Rinnegan's techniques, but enough to make dodging possible. Weaving a slow circle around Tobi, Killer B watched with a smirk as the orange spiral mask cracked down the middle._

_With a crunch, the wood split in half to reveal a face half youthful and half horrifically scarred. And nothing at all like the statue of the Uchiha founder of Konoha guarding the Valley of the End. "Ahh." was the only noise the not-Madara made, turning a mismatched Rinnegan and Sharingan gaze on the rapper._

"_Well I suppose I have no choice but to stop playing with you now". Tobi mused in a tone of sarcastic geniality, covering his face with a second lavender mask with two-eyeholes. The scars were hid again from the world. Gloved hands made a quick seal, forming into the familiar shape of the ram._

_Roots burst from the ground, cutting through Killer B's shroud of demonic chakra like butter. Then there was only the smell of earth, and blood, and the hot burn of pain through his body. Chakra exploded, Gyuki shouting in his mind like a wounded animal._

_And then – darkness._

* * *

><p>Fire raced in his veins, coiling through every tissue and along his mind. He was being melted alive. Every stuttering breath was agony. Every tremble was suffering. And beneath it all, he felt.<p>

Felt the wrench and shift of his skin and muscles. Evolving into a newer, higher form greater than the weak body he'd had. _Or was it an older, lower form? _He was evolution, and adaption, and reconstruction. _Or was it regression, and stagnation, and destruction?_

It was beyond his ability to tell what he was becoming – only that he was no longer as he was. He could see more – his eyes bending and slitting and glowing gold in the dark. He could feel less – his skin whitening and hardening and growing scales.

The fire went out for a time, fleeing and leaving his mind a lonely ghost. Perhaps it was simply the lack of searing pain. Or perhaps he was just growing colder.

He craved the sun.

Slowly, he shifted. Throwing dead limbs forward to struggle along the ground on his stomach. Dragging his body along bonelessly like a worm.

Or a snake.

Medical equipment hummed, faint and familiar in his ears. It was comforting, and terrifying. Clutch. Drag. He moved faster.

The floor was metal, bored flat and slightly rough through disuse in the years. But he could see the faint dings and scratches that revealed a more storied history. At some time, people had survived here. He would survive.

Scents drifting into his nose. Old blood, rot, mud. Faint lingerings of human presence, human suffering. Written into the dark bowed walls and ancient torches burning in the walls. He'd never been able to notice such things before. Was he more than a human now?

He could remember before, angling through broken glass and lonely years without purpose or melody. Faint whisperings echoed around the inside of his mind, growing strong with a taste of memory and identity.

Ringing sounded through the empty halls, the iron of the floor giving his presence a loud announcement underneath his heels. Perhaps that was the purpose of the design? Iron for floor was not terribly practical otherwise. He didn't remember getting to his feet.

He didn't remember running, which he certainly was doing. Air whistled through his hair, tangling unkempt white strands. His breath heaved in the dark, resounding wet through his lungs. Not warm though, never warm. Coldness lived in his bones. He could feel it flowing sluggishly through his veins.

He craved the sun.

A handle jiggled, trembling with his frantic grasp. It took four tries before he could muster the necessary strength and coordination to properly turn it. _'Three tries too long'_ some absent scientific part of his mind noted.

Red light spilled into his eyes as he stumbled outside, sending them into painful contraction and adjustment. Slitted gold eyes narrowed, and he crumbled to his knees to behold the dusk. Night was coming, with all its proprietary chill and stolen heat. But for now the sun held over the moon, and he was warmed.

Warmth brought back confusion, and fire. Who was he? And what was he doing?

Needle tracks dotted along his arms, contrasting a corpse white scaled limb on the left with a warmer and more human one on the right. Dark black claws sprouted from his fingers. His legs gave him a more splotchy transformation, fading in between pink scales and corpse white human flesh. Fangs poked into his gums, requiring an adjusted posture to his jaw that he absently assumed.

He was the scent of formaldehyde and old snake skin. He was the touch of healing and murder. He was the sound of hissing and heartbeats. He was the taste of venom and cotton.

He was the sight of a scientist.

He was Orochi-

No, the world glinted off glasses and refracted through inherited frames.

He was Kabuto.

* * *

><p>Moonlight sang, shining white and cold with the crescent over the graveyard. Tombstone after tombstone thrust in the air, vines climbing over and covering unforgiving edges. Name after name written in stone called out in judgment. Waiting for the test of time to wear away into a place where even death may die.<p>

Wordlessly lighting a spark with chakra at the end of bony fingertips, Itachi touched the tip of incense and folded his hands in prayer. Lavender burned, filling the air with thick cloying smoke and curling up to the starry night sky. Sending a message to the heavens.

Love and reconciliation with the dead. Itachi knew that it would be impossible to make peace with many of his ancestors who surely prowled the river of the dead and waited for him to cross to the other side. There was too much rage and injustice to quiet some ghosts. But Itachi only needed with desperation to convey grief to a select few.

"Cousin Shisui." he sighed, and then smiled. "Do you see the village now? So many things have happened – I wonder if you have regrets about having died for this village?" Red swirled into Itachi's eyes, forming four thin curved sickles. "I've protected the village the best I could, but it seems that Sasuke has other plans for our Uchiha name." The shinobi reached out to brush a finger over the gravestone, painstakingly brushing away the plants that had grown over it through the years.

"I wonder what you would have done in my stead." Itachi wondered at the empty grave. "Sasuke has called me many things. Brother, traitor, murderer, and fool." Humour shone in red eyes. "The last most of all lately. But I can't disagree." Twisting his expression with pain, Itachi shook with silent guilt. "I should have asked more questions. Instead of being blind and trusting and selfish of my brother." the shinobi whispered. "I should have protected the children".

Breath hissed out into quiet, and Itachi spoke no more words as lavender burned away and the scent faded.

Rising to his feet with a grimace at slightly stiff muscles, Itachi turned and wandered to a single headstone set only a short distance away from his cousin and collapsed back to his knees. This one was more kept, only slight growth showing from a few short years of neglect.

It made it all the easier to reach out trembling hands and wrap his fingers along the bared edges. Digging into the palms of his hands as he clutched at the stone, Itachi entrusted himself to leaning into the grave. His Sharingan eyes grew hot and wet, liquid dripping out clear and salty and not the blood he was so familiar with. Blades flashed in his mind and Itachi gave into remorse with a low keen.

"Tou-san. Kaa-san."

Tears were strange. It'd been so very long since he'd permitted himself to have them. They were a good strange though Itachi decided as he soaked the grass with them. Pain without an outlet built inside and made him a harder man than he ever would have been – but he would recall his father's last words every day for the rest of his life.

"_You truly are a gentle child."_

One sucking breath later Itachi leaned back to stare up at the moon, wiping his tears away with a sleeve before mechanically lighting another stick of lavender. The Uchiha pondered for a long moment, before smiling unsteadily and reaching back out to the gravestone.

"Kaa-san. It's been a long time. Sasuke's grown now, into a man very much like our father. He still loves tomato, and still hates natto. He's just as stubborn as he ever was." Itachi's voice grew fond and his hands steadied. "He has a girlfriend, who I've ensured he's teased about frequently. He's doing well."

"Tou-san. Sasuke is someone you can be proud of – he's become wise, and I'm sure he'll be a good clan leader. A better heir than I would have been." Itachi struggled to find better words for his father, who'd been relentless in life and death. "I wish we'd had more time with you as a father and not our clan leader. Thank you for everything you taught us."

Again Itachi fell silent, allowing the sacrificial incense to burn out and scatter as ash in the wind. He was slower climbing to his feet a second time, rebuilding the mask of indifference he was accustomed to.

The Mangekyou Sharingen spun idly as Itachi turned and left the graveyard. Crossing through the gates from the realm of quiet dead to the noisy living, the Uchiha breathed deep and then cast a bloody red gaze to the side.

"You have been patient with my grief, Kisame".

Grunting wordlessly in reply, the nukenin tightened his grip around Samehada and hefted the legendary sword.

Itachi blinked, stretching out a hand and crooked his fingers. "Come then".

Exploding into action with a lunge and swing, Kisame brought down the bandaged Samehada and cleaved the Uchiha in half. Itachi faded away with a shimmer, leaving only a quickly distorted after image. Heat flickered over the nukenin's skin, motivating him to roll back and bring his blade into a block.

Flames lit the night, casting long shadows over the field and roasting grass to ash. Samehada shivered in gluttonous delight, consuming the chakra fueling Itachi's Katon technique in a slurp. The field fell back into shadow, barely lit by natural light and the distant electric lamps of Konoha at the other fringe of the Uchiha clan's ancestral land.

Red eyes glowed malevolently in the darkness, flickering down from the more chakra intensive Mangekyou to three tomoe. Old habits died hard, Itachi realized with a grimace. So many years drawing on the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan to overcome the weakness of his dimming eyes left the Uchiha in the habit of wasting chakra when he no longer needed to rely on the advanced dojutsu simply to see in a battle.

Narrowing his eyes at the telltale twitch of the nukenin's hands, Itachi's flew into hand seals at the same moment as Kisame. A strained moment existed as the two former partners raced through forming their techniques, Itachi finishing a split second ahead and bringing curled fingers to his mouth.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" **Rang out as flames flew forth from the Uchiha's lungs. Chakra condensed the flames into a massive ball of light and heat that loomed across the field like a meteor.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" **Answered in a low growl as a tidal wave burst forth and collided with the fireball. Steam hissed in a shriek as the two elements struggled against one another, and then gushed out in a cloud over the field as the water consumed the fire and raced on.

Itachi moved through the mist at a silent dash, spinning eyes tracking the movement of Kisame's chakra through the night. The former Kiri-nin was fast and powerful, with a strong scent for blood. But Itachi was not bleeding yet, and his trained eyes saw more.

Squishing over the ground and pulverizing it into mud was shockingly loud in the rolling steam, giving further testament beyond the flow of chakra to Kisame's movements. The Uchiha danced over with a light coating of chakra along the soles of his zori, the buoyancy granted soundless steps.

Hands flowed into another set of seals before Itachi faintly tapped the ground, **"Doton: Ganchuso"** escaping quietly between his lips. Rock thrust out of the earth, flesh rending spikes lancing at Kisame only to be pulverized in a sneering swing from the nukenin.

"This is _boring_, Itachi!" barked from the fading steam. The Uchiha frowned at the sudden surge of chakra, quickly retreating to the edge of the field and launching into a tree.

The rush began as a river's murmur, growing into a roaring crash of waves as more water rushed through the mist. Slapping of mud and water echoed, giving testament a further beating of the field into a muddy swamp.

Itachi allowed himself a humourless smirk. "If the Uchiha had not died at my hand, you would have made some poor farmer very upset Kisame. I hope you keep track of how much you owe when you ruin someone's crops."

"Who's gonna collect?" Kisame grunted back, darting through the air and shattering the tree next to Itachi's in a blind swing. "You?"

"I could." the sick Uchiha agreed, leaping from the branches and curving under Kisame's rushed backhand. Coming to his feet a small distance away from his former partner, Itachi held up a sack to his ear and shook it. Coins jingled within the bag, followed by the Uchiha giving a long look with a single raised brow over his shoulder.

The nukenin's stolen purse absently found its way into Itachi's pocket as the Uchiha was forced to leap back from Kisame's rush. Air rushed past his face following every close dodge, coming closer and closer to maiming Itachi.

A single spinning red eye fixed on Kisame, and the former Kiri-nin's world swirled away in a rush of purple stars and sweet scents. The second pause it took for the Hoshigaki to break down Itachi's genjutsu gained the Uchiha valuable time to put more distance between them and retreat to the other end of the field.

Frowning in annoyance, Itachi contemplated his former partner. The nukenin had both greater physical strength and greater chakra reserves than him. Further, most conventional techniques would do little damage to the so-called bijuu without a tail.

Burning was already building in his lungs, the faint exertion of what had almost been a mock battle between the two already straining Itachi's sick body. Without the pain-numbing cocktail to hide the strain of his body from his mind, the Uchiha was all too aware of the agony that would slowly grow over the course of the battle.

Especially if Itachi decided that he needed more chakra intensive techniques to slay his former partner.

There was no choice.

Three tomoe melted and spun out into four curved prongs, gobbling at Itachi's precious chakra reserve with renewed fervor. Taking a breath of resolve and dashing forward through the mud, the Uchiha took in the sudden look of surprise that crossed Kisame's rapidly approaching face with an expression of dogged determination.

Blood curled from his right eye like a single dripping tear, chakra lancing through his coils and from his socket in a frenzied rush.

"**Amaterasu."**

Black fire swallowed light with an unholy crackle, searing the ground in an instant and flash drying it from soft mud to hard clay. A pained grunt followed by the stench of cooked flesh moved to the left, rolling across the ground in a tatter of following black flames and desperately shed clothes.

Kisame stood, barechested in the moonlight and clad only in a pair of dark pants. Scales seethed along Samehada, the blade no longer clad in wrapped bandages. A dark smirk curled over the nukenin's face and he heaved the blade up with one hand. "Now _that's_ more like it."

Reaching a trembling hand to covered his twinging right socket, Itachi pulled back from Kisame and kept distance between them. Giving into the instinct to rest his body, the Uchiha allowed the Sharingan to fade entirely to black.

Even with only regular eyesight, Itachi could still perceive Kisame's fish white body in the night. Only a few Mangekyou techniques remained to him before his body would give out and he could no longer continue the fight. Efficiency counted for everything now.

A blink later and Kisame was within five steps, closing the distance in a flash and bloodthirsty grin. Black burst back into red, and the world regained the peculiar hyper-clarity and premonition of the Uchiha's legendary doujutsu.

Sliding around the nukenin's flesh grating blade was an exercise in simplicity, giving himself entirely over to instincts ingrained over the years. Blood bubbled from a nostril, quickly wiped away in a movement that flung a pack of shuriken at Kisame.

Itachi's lungs burned fiercer and hotter than they had in years, and he clenched his teeth at the pain.

It was questionable how much more his ill body could endure.

* * *

><p>(AN 1): That's it for that chapter at 10,070 words. Now on for a massive AN to address issues both story related and personal.<p>

**On writing** – I realized that even though I said it, the long time for this chapter makes it seem unlikely. But I was serious when I said that if I start something I really want to finish it. Maybe I lose the muse entirely and rush through something just to get the barebones out if I did. But I'd at least tell you I'm doing that if I did. Other than that, _assume that everything I have begun will be finished_. Eventually. And if it's not going to be, I'll tell you all that it won't be. On that note, I've taken up the chapter progress on my profile again, where you can thus locate the progress I'm having regarding a particular chapter of a particular story. As of right now, it stands at 0/7000 words for Chapter 21 of this fic. I started working a little bit on first chapters for The White Snake and The General at the same time I began this, and newer chapters of other fics already posted. But they're absolutely on the back burner, and I won't touch them unless I have a desperate urge to write them. They can come after this fic.

**On Highever and Dragon of Beauty:** If you are following either of these, they're basically on hiatus. They will be written concurrently after I finish this some time because they require a playthrough of Dragon Age.

**On Enkindle: **Not hiatus per se, but a priority after most of my other work. I know people say they see similarities between that and this, but that's not a fair assumption. Sharing the time travel plot idea is quite common, and a tragic future is common in time travel. If the future was good, there'd be no reason to go to the past. Regardless, Enkindle will differ substantially from this. It will probably more closely resemble S'Tarkan Nightmares of Futures Past.

**On Risen: **Basically my lowest priority work. It's essentially a messiah twist on Talos, which I always thought of. And because it's Elder Scrolls, it will almost certainly be a lot of "self-insert" like most in that section are. I want it to have a different feel from that, but it almost always ends that way in that fandom.

**On Betas: **If not for the constant nagging of Qoheleth to finish the Leo sabinus one shot I promised for his challenge, it likely would have never been finished. And if not for being nagged into writing that, I would not have felt inspired to come back and write this. Hench it would have gone months more before I seriously touched it. As it was, I came back every couple of months to plug a scene or so in, and that was taking forever. I accomplished more writing the past few days than I have the past year. 60% of this chapter was written in the last three days. So evidently I need a nagger to nag me into writing more :P. Therefore I'm looking for a determined beta – someone that will be online frequently to talk to, that I can bounce ideas off and preferably someone with skype to hound me when I end up not signing into this site for a week. If any of you would like that, please apply in PM. I'll announce it on my profile when someone has been found, so check there first to see if one is found. As an aside, you will be expected to beta the whole fic. Which is an annoying assignment I know, but that's part of the job and I'm looking forward to it. I may rewrite certain portions myself after we talk about it. But ultimately it's your job to go through and pick things that need fixing out. And if you want to beta other fics of mine too, go right ahead if you're up to nagging me to write multiple works.

* * *

><p>(AN 2):<p>

**On Fanart and other fanworks:** You all have permission to draw or write whatever you want. If you want to fanfic or fanart a fanfic, I'll not stop you and I'll probably be flattered. Unless you write something deliberately mocking, in which case I might mention it in the wall of shame when I post a chapter.

**The teams after Hidan/Kakuzu is much weaker than the one after Kisame: **I'm aware, but keep in mind that even in canon Tsunade decided to send out Team Ten plus two career chuunin (read unmotivated/unskilled bums) to hunt down Akatsuki in general. It's not a stretch for her to send them after two members in specific and underestimate them. Kisame on the other hand is pure legend, and they're sending a powerful team after a man often compared to a tailed beast.

**Do you hate Asuma?: **No, I don't really hate anyone in Naruto. It's just a gruesome death for the gruesome factor, and to drive it home that even if Sasuke comes back from the future he can still fuck it up royally and fail to protect people. He died perhaps "easily", but I've always felt that Asuma isn't really a good shinobi in a conventional way. He's a good guy, but he's lazy and rebellious and that shows in his ninja skills. Remember, he's no legend like Kakashi or Gai.

**Orochimaru and the cursed seal:** He can theoretically be called back from the grave through Anko with a proper technique, but he's technically dead and as such the seal was able to be tampered with in Sasuke's case. Further, the argument could be that Anko has an unstable prototype that may not be alterable to the level Sasuke's is.

**On future memories:** The exact way that'll work out is a spoiler for each character, but no. Jiraiya and Tsunade have no future memories. I don't know why someone thought they did.

**Writing from Akatsuki:** Well I did ;). And Kabuto too.

**The Itachi-Kisame friendship:** I think friendship is a strong word for it. Perhaps respect is better. But even then, it was only grudging because Itachi was always disgusted with Kisame's violent tendencies. That being said, I hope that I touched their relationship a little better and the friction betweent them caused by ideology here.

**Good guy side is having too much success:** I agree in principle because I realize that it's a section of "too good to be true" right now. Which is what I mean, it's only right now. Sasuke has a certain momentum from his past memories and knowledge, but that momentum is going to peter out over the course of the fic. Because he has changed things so early and so drastically, he's reaping short term benefit at the cost of long term uncertainty.

"**That is not true, the Akimichi clan is to serve and protect the Nara Clan (true facts) and the Yamanaka are a noble clan, thus, all three are noble clans (Facts).** : According to the first Naruto Databook, the four noble clans are the Uchiha, the Akimichi, the Aburame, and the Hyuuga. Further, the oath of the Akimichi references nothing of serving anyone. Only "_In order to protect both the Yamanaka and the Nara clans and to protect Konoha,_ ", which only implies protection, not service.

**Moar SasuNaru scenes!: **I like the romance just as much as anyone, but this is a bigger fic than pure romance between them. As such, the other viewpoints and other characters are almost as important and need their time to shine too.

**Why does Sasuke kill so many people?: **Because arguably deep down he has a very weak sense of morality. Things are not good and bad because they're good and bad, but good things are that which benefit that people he allows himself to care about, and bad are those that do not. Letting potential future enemies live is something that could harm those people, and Sasuke is ruthless enough to simply kill based on that possibility.

**First, why didn't Sasuke ask Tsunade for permission to bring along Suigetsu on the mission?: **Because Suigetsu is not a Konoha nin, and Tsunade is not willing to trust someone so loyal to a different and non-allied village with a sensitive and important mission like that. Assuming she's willing to give him any at all.

**Sasuke is a gary stu:** Arguably, I think that Sasuke has serious and glaring weaknesses. Both as a person and as a shinobi. He can be charming when he wants to, but he's close to amoral, dangerously unstable, prone to murder and mayhem, ect. Logic goes entirely out the window when the topic is something he's emotionally involved in.

Further, as a shinobi he's not suited for a lot of things. Which is why I could see him being taken down by a group of weaker ninja if he didn't want to kill them. Sasuke is the kind of ninja you'd send to commit genocide – he'd kill everyone and everything, because he's exceedingly lethal. If you want to capture a castle, you send Naruto. If you want to capture a man, you send Hinata. If you want to destroy a nation, you send Sasuke. Gentle is not in his nature. You wouldn't send him to capture a high profile enemy target.

He's smart, and canonically he's called an actual genius and I'm not going to make him stupid to give him fake flaws. Sasuke's flaws that will come to bite his ass later on will also return in the fact that he cares about little but Naruto, and as such things regarding people he doesn't care about can easily slip his mind. I.e the death of Asuma.

Cha cha until next time. Looking forward to a betafriend to keep me on track.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, and I make no profit from the writing of this fanfiction.

(AN): Started this the day after posting 20, so hopefully we're looking at a quicker update.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Shinobi are people who endure to achieve their goals… but depending on what they choose as their goal they change… like Madara and I…"<em>- Senju Hashirama  
><em>

* * *

><p>Blood trickled down his cheek, red flowing free from a shallow stinging cut. The stink of copper was in his nostrils, clouding the edges of his mind in fuzz and enjoyment. A blue tongue slithered between razor sharp teeth, darting out to sample the red trickles that slid by his mouth.<p>

Kisame narrowed his eyes, pinprick fish pupils swelling in the night to try and pierce dark as if he swam the underside of the sea. The air was parched, dry and warm from gouts of flame and irritated his gills.

That simply would not do.

Snapping out a short trio of handseals, the former Kirinin sucked in a deep breath and spit. Water hosed from his mouth, cracking across the distance to slice Itachi's shoulder to the bone. His old partner was slowing, breathing harder and stumbling and failing to dodge as the fight wore on.

Kisame had a vague notion that Itachi had been sick in his mind, an incurable virus creeping through his veins and colonizing the cells and reducing a proud ninja to a dying wreck. Except Itachi had never seemed like a dying wreck.

Itachi was, in Kisame's mind, something between indomitable and unfeeling. A man with absolute mastery over his decaying flesh that could kill pain and ignore discomfort.

Which was why it was so disconcerting to see the younger man stepping away with a wheeze, hand flying up to cover the spray of blood and rush to put a gap between them.

"Step it up Itachi." he ordered coolly, tightening his grip on Samehada and flashing in for another strike. Flesh gave way under the scaled blade, shaving into bloody chunks that littered the ground and burst into lurid smoke.

Ringing sang through his pores, building an urge to heave and empty his stomach.

Shattering the genjutsu with a flex of his massive chakra, Kisame snorted and turned to catch a pair of kunai wielded in the Uchiha shinobi's hands.

One of the black knives flew off into the night, knocked aside with contemptuous ease. The other carved a bloody furrow down Kisame's chest, bringing a faint smile to Itachi's lips as the Uchiha quickly rolled back to avoid the grasping hand of the nukenin.

Crimson dripped slow beads into the devastated ground. Touching two blue tipped fingers to his wound, Kisame numbly raised two bloody fingers to his sight and simply blinked. A slow movement of consideration. Itachi would not be the first person he'd killed after a defection to the opposite side of a war.

He would not permit anyone that betrayed the cause to live.

* * *

><p>Itachi knew the moment he saw the subtle shift in Kisame's expression that the casual exchange of blows had come to an end. Perhaps it was the sudden irrevocable strike against the nukenin that precipitated the mood, or it could have been a slow buildup of thought.<p>

Regardless, the next swing of Samehada clove the air apart with a whistle. Ground shattered with a small quake under the strength of the blow as Itachi sidestepped. Flicking his wrists at his former partner, Itachi loosed a spray of senbon that bounced ineffectively off Kisame's scaly hide.

Itachi frowned, weaving through hand seals and spraying off a distracting burst of flame. Embers flickered and died as the Uchiha retreated from the fray. Dark scales sucked in light as Kisame hefted Samehada over a burly shoulder, piercing Itachi with a black look.

The strategy the ill Uchiha had been forced to rely on was ineffectual against such an opponent. Itachi could not outlast Kisame. Not physically, and not with chakra. Trying to wear down the nukenin from a distance was draining more out of him than it was out of Kisame with every nick Itachi managed to land.

Fumbling at one of the pouches strapped to his hip, the Uchiha took a deep breath and coughed. Bloody mucous filled his mouth, which Itachi promptly spit to the side. Murky green shimmered under the moon as Itachi pulled a vial out and held it to the light.

One last option.

Breaking the seal over the tube and guzzling down the drug, Itachi fixed Kisame with a blank stare. Warnings repeated through the Uchiha's mind like a broken record. Poison and hastened death in return for a temporary high and renewed effectiveness.

'You've been shaving years off your life to try and ignore your sickness – just so that you could fight like you once could. It was a stupid, vainglorious thing for you to do.'

Tsunade would undoubtedly be upset. Oddly, no matter where he'd sought medical treatment all of Itachi's physicians had displayed a surprising tenacity and temper when questions of patient recklessness were raised. Was it some measure of sympathy? Or just annoyance at wasted effort and healing?

Sasuke would be enraged.

"My apologies." Itachi murmured, Sharingan churning furiously. "But I need to defeat Kisame and protect this village, even if it costs my life in the bargain".

The drug concoction was sour-sweet, tingling across Itachi's tongue and sliding down the Uchiha's throat. Warmth spread through him from his gut, curling through the muscles and down limbs. The pain that haunted Itachi's lungs subsided at the herald of the powerful drug – allowing the shinobi to take the first deep breath in weeks without the twinge of pained scar tissue. Trembling quieted, restoring a surety of function.

One blink was Itachi standing still, the subtle marks of pain on his features creating wrinkles around Shisui's eyes. Leaning back away from Kisame, Itachi had been the very picture of a shinobi pushed beyond his limits and struggling desperately to find some way to just stay alive.

The next blink was Itachi driving a fist into Kisame's jaw, striking with more force behind his blow than he'd displayed during the entire duel. Blood exploded in the nukenin's mouth as the strike threw him away in a stunned tangle.

Rolling back to unsteady feet with a grunt, Kisame spat a mouthful of blood and chuckled. Here was the Itachi he'd known. The low thrum of excitement shivered down the former Kiri-nin's spine, and Kisame laughed. "Finally a real fight, Itachi!"

Laughter only lasted long enough for Itachi to close the distance between the pair of shinobi again, driving a crippling knee into Kisame's stomach without a sound. Again the nukenin was sent reeling, finally forcing out a tidal wave of seawater to push the resurgent Uchiha back.

Blood leaked from Itachi's nostrils. Wiping away the crimson trickles with a sleeve, Itachi curled his hands into fists and began to move in slow predatory circles around his former partner.

A sudden thrill of fear mad itself known in the back of Kisame's mind as he moved through the motions of attack, striking out at every opportunity he had to harm Itachi. He knew he was no longer facing the calm soul that rode out stress without even changing expression. The Itachi he traded strikes with wasn't the Itachi that saw purpose in non-violence and detachment.

Blade to blade they pressed, and the swordsman found himself driven back a step by the Itachi that had killed his own family. Cold, ruthless, determined, and indomitable.

"I can take no more." Itachi confessed into the heaving trade of blows and grunts. Tomoe spun and spun, swirling into prongs of Mangekyou. Trading the last of his chakra reserves, Itachi reached.

Orange stars filled the air with a taste of finality.

* * *

><p>Most ninja hated hospitals. There was something about the faint bitter tang of antiseptic that constantly made the mind dwell on the bloody reason for the chemical's presence. Gleaming fluorescent light illuminating every corner of the room – every corner of a shinobi's dark heart that they would dearly love to hide. The ever-present medical personnel never a shout's distance away pressed the world in when many of the wounded desperately would have preferred to curl around hurt in isolation.<p>

Hyuuga Hinata was not most ninja. Sniffing the air delicately, the kunoichi smiled at the scent curling through it – rather than blood, it made the Hyuuga relax at the notion of cleaning hurt away. When light shone through her Hinata was keenly aware of her failings, but also her strengths. The smiling faces of the nurses and doctors attending her had comforted a desperately lonely little girl when she'd been a child, and Hinata would never forget that professional but warm kindness.

Coiling green mist shuttered and faded away, warmth trickling away. The med-nin leaned away with a huff of relief, wiping his slightly sweaty brow at the exertion of the healing jutsu. Probing wrinkled fingers gently over Hinata's forearm, the physician assessed the repaired break. Dark eyes observed the Hyuuga with a practiced glance, searching for any sign of pain.

Finding none, the physician smiled at the lavender eyed girl through his puffy white beard. "It seems like everything is doing alright now Hyuuga-san. But don't put any strain on it for a few days. The bone is still tender new growth." he ordered sternly, reaching into a pocket to haul out a sling. "Wear this tonight and tomorrow. It'll reduce the strain on your muscles and give the inflammation some time to subside."

"Thank you." Hinata uttered with a small smile, waving with her uninjured arm as the old man left the room with a grin. Fiddling with the sling for a short moment, the Hyuuga quickly rigged her right arm through the cloth and pulled the string over her neck.

Tracking her pale gaze to the side, Hinata quirked a brow. "You've been very quiet Hanabi-chan. It's not like you."

Glaring at her older sister sourly, the younger Hyuuga sister folded her arms and growled "You've got the weirdest friends nee-san. Especially that old Uchiha."

"You met Itachi-san?" Hinata queried, tossing a quick glance to the empty door with a Byagukan laden gaze before huddling close to Hanabi. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say much." Hanabi bit out, pushing an envelope into Hinata's hand. "Just tossed my way a letter for you."

Cracking open the wax seal with dextrous fingers, Hinata spread the letter over her knees with a hand and began to read. Seconds ticked through minutes as the Hyuuga heiress flipped through page after page of coded notes and ignored her increasingly irritated sibling.

Tearing the words to shreds with a burst of chakra, after a slow blink, Hinata pushed the shredded lump of paper into the small garbage can at the foot of the hospital's bed and began to run through scenarios in her mind.

Hanabi peeked curiously at the indecipherable lump of paper in the can before poking her sister in the side. "Onee-chan, what did he write to you?" After being ignored outright by her contemplative sibling, Hanabi frowned and began to poke repeatedly.

"Onee-chan. Onee-chan. Onee-chan."

Grabbing her younger sister's eager fingers with an amused look, Hinata hopped to her feet and strode purposefully for the door. Hanabi followed silently only as long as it took the Hyuuga sisters to leave the building before starting up her questioning again.

"Was it an invitation? No, it's too long for that." Hanabi mused. "A business deal? Too clandestine for that. And personal." Snapping straight with a thought, the genin pointed a dramatic finger at Hinata.

"It was a love letter!" she accused.

"Absolutely not." Hinata replied blandly, scanning the surroundings as she turned down a side street. Stopping abruptly and turning to face her sister, Hinata ruffled the younger girl's hair with affection. "It's best if you forgot you saw or heard anything Hanabi-chan."

Scowling up at Hinata, Hanabi slapped the hand away and began to run down the street towards the Hyuuga compound. "Stupid Onee-chan!" she called out, playing the part of annoyed younger sibling to the letter. "I'll find out what you're up to." she swore as she dashed through the gates.

Ignoring the younger Hyuuga's characteristic outburst, Hinata followed along at a more sedate pace, musing all the while. Itachi was quite the commensurate shinobi.

And blackmail material would always be a lovely present.

* * *

><p>"Keep pushing it." Kakashi ordered, running a hand through his spiky silver mane and peering ahead into the dim. "Kisame's trail is leading us close to the border with Tsuchi no Kuni. If he crosses, we're not going to follow him and incite an international incident."<p>

"We should follow the bastard wherever he goes!" Naruto barked in disagreement, cracking her knuckles with a grin. "I'm looking forward to kicking some ass!"

Coughing in derision, Neji rolled his eyes. "Naruto, there's a reason that crossing the border unannounced with such a force as this would be an international incident. Bad feelings with Iwagakure still run high after the Third Shinobi World War, and any undocumented team like this that travels in force could incite a war. I fundamentally refuse to incite a war simply because you couldn't contain yourself."

"Bastard!" Naruto replied back without any real venom. "I know that, I just thought that.. ah..."The blonde paused, struggling to complete her thought. "We could just explain things to them?" She concluded lamely.

Sasuke laughed, receiving a more heated cry of "Bastard!" from the blonde kunoichi as he leapt past. Scanning the ground with Sharingan and picking out the faint details of tracks, the Uchiha frowned when they suddenly cut off.

Calling for a sudden halt, Kakashi consulted with Pakken worriedly before addressing the group at large. "The trail's cut off. Clone I suspect. Double back and look for a split in the track."

Huffing with annoyance, Tenten spun about and jumped off into the trees. Neji followed along the forest floor, Byakugan glaring as the Hyuuga prodigy scanned the lower canopy for clues.

Gai folded his arms over his chest, sending a worried glance at Kakashi while their team fanned out. "This doesn't fit the character profile, Kakashi." The jounin conferred in low tones. "He should be looking for us, or at least not running away like this. I don't like it."

Shrugging back, the Hatake flung a darting gaze at Naruto as the exuberant blonde crashed through the bushes. "People change. Minute to minute, day to day, year to year. No one is really static." Nodding in the direction Sasuke had taken off in, Kakashi gave a pointed blink. "And who's to say that we have accurate information anyway? The game of deception is at the heart of being a shinobi."

"Well he's certainly not acting in the way I expected." Gai mused, raising thick eyebrows. "After a life like that, I had little hope for anything but murder".

"Sometimes all you have to do is build a bond." Kakashi returned sharply, aware they were no longer speaking about Kisame at all. "Comrades are people we hold close to our hearts, and being so close to that heart enables them to change us in ways no one could have expected."

Touching down with all the quiet grace his noble upbringing had instilled, Neji sighed. "Gai-sensei, Kakashi-taichou, I have found the trail we're looking for."

"Go on". The Hatake prodded.

"Five kilometers back along the trail we followed there is a gap." Neji explained in a rush. "Fifty meters from there a trail resumes. I've already confirmed the tracks come from the same individual."

"A large enough leap not be noticed, but able to be performed by anyone skilled in taijutsu." Gai pointed out before pursuing his pupil through the underbrush.

A quick bark from Kakashi brought the rest of the team in an orderly line as the jounin sensei following his colleague.

Sasuke blinked, a slow red flicker in the night as he watched the leaders of their squad putter about comparing multiple trails and arguing for specific motives in the dark. Ignoring the pair of impromptu rivals, the Uchiha suspiciously observed his surroundings.

There was some measure of instinct that cried out to tell Sasuke that he was not where he should have been. A breathe of suspicion and aptitude.

'We're wasting our time.' The Uchiha realized with a cold shudder. Cutting into the argument, Sasuke turned a red look at Kakashi. "I didn't see it before, but we're just wasting our time around here while Kisame heads back to Konoha."

"Think about it."Sasuke cut across Gai's protest mercilessly. "Kisame is just running muddy trails up and down the countryside to fuck with us. He's not bothering to hide, because he isn't scared of what we can do. He's convinced he can do what he needs to do before he flees the country. And there's nothing to do here except hit Konoha. Or someone in it."

Twirling an idle crow feather between pale fingers, Sasuke graced the group with one last confirmation before he recklessly broke formation toward Konoha.

"He's trying to kill Itachi".

* * *

><p><em>Chrysanthemum stung his nose, the heady, woody scent of autumn choking through every inhalation. White petals tangled through his rough black mane as he leaned in to set a pure white bouquet among the hundreds of flowers dedicated to the deceased.<em>

_Uchiha Sasuke breathed, straightening his stiff spine to look out over the crowd. Grief haunted every corner and face. _

_Fingers trembling with a compulsive need to smoke the stress away, Nara Shikamaru stared away into the horizon with a blank stare._

_Aburame Shino absently flipped his pair of dark glasses, his ragged brown bush of hair revealed in a rare display. The emotionless facade inherent to his clan cracking around the seams._

_Tears streamed freely down Yamanaka Ino's face, the blonde woman weeping silently and as gracefully as her natural beauty demanded._

_Inuzuka Kiba stared straight at the Rokudaime Hokage, a red hot scowl written across his face._

_Clenching his meaty fists in distress, Akimichi Chouji watched the funeral proceedings with heavy lids._

_Rock Lee's breath was heavy and full of the wet sound of despair, somber black covering his form without a hint of the usual exuberant green or cheerful orange in sight._

_Raising her chin in a grim defiance, Tenten watched the procession of well meaning dignitaries and commoners laying flower after flower. _

_Fingers trembled around a worn lighter and carelessly crushed carefully rolled tobacco as Nara Shikamaru struggled to light up a cigarette in ritual of memory._

_Hyuuga Neji merely looked tired, the lines of stressful years crinkling around a dead white gaze. The lurid green of the Branch Family cursed seal lay bare to the world as the jounin stood with his grieving kin, determined to stop hiding the shameful secrets of the Hyuuga._

_Glaring with hate-filled white eyes at the Hokage was the newest leader of the Hyuuga clan. Death hung as a wall between them with a demand to never forgive and never forget. _

_Hanabi stared across her sister's casket, myriad flowers piling ever higher as she held the Uchiha's gaze. _

_Dwindling away as the sun sunk to the horizon, the last in a line of well wishers lay a pure white lily over the coffin. Stained fittingly crimson in the dying light of the sun_

_Born in the shadow of death, an eternal enmity._

* * *

><p>Blood dripped hot and red from his fingers, staining the loam of Hi no Kuni's forests as Kankuro released chakra strings with a scowl.<p>

"You're doing better." Chiyo offered, her typical mocking subdued as she watched five white puppets drop to the ground in a clatter.

"But not good enough." Kankuro growled, whipping his fingers again in an effort to give life to the puppets.

Clattering in reply to the twitching chakra strings, the five puppets twitched. One even stood on shaking limbs before Kankuro cried out in pain.

The skin of his fingers peeled back further, exposing red muscle and the Kazekage's brother finally allowed the puppets to drop with a clamor.

Showcasing his torn fingers to his mentor, Kankuro waited patiently as Chiyo hummed over the injuries.

"You're determined." the puppet master cackled as her hand glowed green with healing chakra. "Reckless, but determined." Veridian wreathed fingers danced over her apprentice's and drew rent flesh and quivering muscles into their natural alignment.

Kankuro grinned before throwing his hands out to the side, chakra strings snapping back into place before drawing up the puppet.

"Be careful with those." Chiyo ordered half-heartedly before scanning the horizon.

Green leaves and trees pressed in on every side, stirring the faint impression of claustrophobia and the painful siren of memory in Chiyo's mind. Closing her eyes, the retired kunoichi sucked in a whistled gasp and dismissed the ghosts of a war concluded decades in the past.

It was the height of irony that she'd made a reputation for herself on the battlefield for slaughtering the Konoha-nin in droves. Then off it for developing poison after poison that slithered through their veins and strangled them in their sleep. Or had, until Tsunade-gaki became skilled enough to cure every attempt she made.

And now Chiyo's old bones creaked under her skin as she moved to aid the kin of those that had murdered her son and daughter-in-law. Fate was a harsh mistress.

Wood clicked and shook madly as chakra strings snapped again, and Chiyo snorted and shook her head. "Come little brat, it's enough for today."

"We have to get a move on if we're going to make it to Konoha by daybreak." she clarified when Kankuro sent her a murderous glare. "Pack up."

Scowling in frustration, the Kazekage's brother pulled a weathered scroll from a belt pouch and snapped it open. A long roll of paper hung in the faint breeze for a suspended moment before Kankuro reached bloody fingertips out and dragged them across the scroll.

Painful heat blossomed in his fingertips, which Kankuro promptly ignored as he formed a shaky one handed seal and sent the five white puppets into the trans-dimensional other.

The faint tap of a boot on branch overhead spurred Kankuro to direct a sharp glane up to his sister.

Temari lightly touched down beside Chiyo, readjusting her jostling fan at her hip before casting one final scan of the forest around them.

"Come on." the blonde barked, narrowing irate blue eyes. "You've rested and fooled around long enough. Gaara will scalp us both if we waste time."

The threat was delivered with a hint of lighthearted humour at the expense of their ever-serious younger brother. Unsaid between them was the constant thankful relief that they could jest at Gaara's expense. As opposed to a childhood where their powerful child brother would murder at the drop of a hat.

Kankuro wordlessly held out his bleeding fingers to his mentor, waiting for Chiyo's hands to light up with green healing chakra and sooth away the pain.

Merely snorting in amusement, the elderly kunoichi began to wander towards the north with a dismissive shrug.

"Take care of it yourself, gaki." she hooted gleefully. "Perhaps it'll teach you a lesson about obeying your elders and being careful when they tell you to."

* * *

><p>Clack.<p>

Wood scraped over wood, pale pine skittering over dark oak patterns to land in a carefully bordered square.

Glowing cherry red in the darkness, the ember smouldering at the end of his cigarette flared into a brief orange life as Shikaku drew in a drag of smoke. Holding the coarse cloud to simmer inside his lungs for a masochistic moment before heaving an explosive white sigh from his nostrils.

Strong fingers swept back away from a small carved rectangle with the kinsho kanji. The gold general was a curious piece – powerful and next to the King, and just in range of being able to reach for the crown himself. If not for his counterpart staring suspiciously across from the King and the silver general at his back watching every movement.  
>In Konoha the Hokage was King. And if Tsunade ever had a samurai at her back it was Naruto. Unfailingly loyal with an iron code of honour and integrity.<p>

But sometimes honour and integrity were needed far less than a knife in the dark.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes as he drunk in the greater arrangement of the boards – many more boards hammered together with many more pieces. An ideal visualization for his strategies with a meaning foreign to almost everyone he had ever met.

Only his own Shikamaru had the mind to spot his strategies and assumptions within the chaotic scatter of shogi pieces. His genius son and heir.

Kami, it made him feel every single year weighing down his muscles. Longingly staring at the door of his office, Shikaku indulged himself with the promise to slink home and crawl into bed next to Yoshino.

Undoubtedly the infuriating woman would scowl at him for coming home so abominably late. But if it would net him some of the sleep he craved, Shikaku was ready to cut his losses and take the scolding.

But first, his knife.

Dancing across the tabletop with the tips of his fingers, Shikaku considered piece after piece. The Red Lance was too volatile and given to explosive fury. The Green Bishop was taken with his duties watching over his tokin. The Grey Bishop was a likely option, despite the man's propensity for lateness.

The Black Dragon was young, and ruthless, and possibly skilled enough to do the deed. But locked in eternal opposition with the Black General as he was kept the pair of dangerous pieces occupied. Which may be for the best considering how unpredictable the Dragon was.

Perhaps the first thing to decide would be if there was a need to eliminate the Gold Generals from where they roosted. Or if some mere ploy might tangle them for a time and possibly garner their demotion.

Shikaku reached out and scooped up three pieces marked as neko-tokin and arranged them carefully around the left Gold General. Satisfactory.

Smirking with relief, the Nara knuckled his back and stretched with a great crack. It was time to be getting home.

If he was quiet enough, Shikaku hoped Yoshino wouldn't even notice him sliding between the sheets.

* * *

><p>It was 03:54 when one of the night patrols failed to make their randomized check-in.<p>

Jiraiya knew this because he shuddered awake to a clock glaring red 04:04 with a pounding hangover and the inside of his mouth tasting like old boots.

The whistling coded shriek of an owl reverberated through the village, relaying a message of warning to all ninja of ANBU clearance or higher.

Dragging a leathery hand across his lips, Jiraiya scowled at the sensation of drool before the Sennin rolled into action.

Jiraiya gave the toad contract a swift nudge beneath the tangle of his sheets before striding across the room and throwing open the grimy window.

Giving the run-down room a last cursory glance, the Sennin leapt into the cool night air, clad only in his mesh undershirt and brown hakama.

Cold slapped his skin, raising hair and starling the last vestiges of sleep from Jiraiya's eyes. Scanning the horizon for anything unusual, Jiraiya drunk in the sight of a dark purple sky and merrily twinkling stars.

Snorting in annoyance, the Sennin moved across the rooftops, taking notice of black blurs in the dark night.

Altering his path to intercept, Jiraiya quickly came to bear against a trio of ANBU. 'Report.' snapped from his fingers in silent code, and the shinobi quickly found himself rolling his eyes at the flurry of gestures he received in return.

Overeager young pups with delusions about the nature of war was all the three were.

Catching South-East and KIA patrol through the confusion, Jiraiya gave the three a grim frown and took off without another word.

Weaving back and forth to the South would hopefully net him something, since the Sennin very much doubted that any infiltrator that wanted to be unknown would go so far as to kill a patrol squad.

Jiraiya considered the possibility of another hidden village as the culprit, and ignored the keen thrill of fear that coiled behind his eyes at the thought. Living and fighting in two wars had more than destroyed his taste for battle or bloodshed.

But it was far too quiet for invasion.

Taking comfort in the thought, the Sennin gave another scan of the horizon before ducking below the rooftops and leaping through the silent streets.

A thin trickle of chakra reached through the soil beneath his feet every time Jiraiya landed, echoing out in search of another deflecting source of chakra. Only the yawning emptiness of the earth replied.

Air whistled by as Jiraiya crouched in the dirt and bounced in a great arc. Cresting over an apartment building, he craned for another look about.

Flickering orange shone in the corner of his eye.

Descending in a stomach gripping free fall, the Sennin reached out and grasped hold of an overhang, swinging back up to stare off to the Southwest.

All was blank for a tense moment, until just as he was about to dismiss it as being a product of his hungover mind, the orange shone again.

Powerful legs kicked against the shingles beneath Jiraiya, cracking them with the force of his leap.

It only remained to be seen who wanted to be known, and why.

* * *

><p><em>The age-worn surface of the desk beneath his fingertips was still a foreign sensation. Carved lovingly from one of the increasingly rare great trees grown by the Shodaime's Mokuton jutsu, marked with ink stains from clumsy late nights, the Hokage's desk was just as hereditary as the white and red hat.<em>

_'Hiruzen was here' shone stark white against the dark wood, carved into the surface with a kunai, and Sasuke found himself snorting with a bitter amusement._

_Handed down from his predeccessors indeed._

_Glowing white under the pallid electric tubes adoring the ceiling was a bottle of sake tied about with a ribbon. A gift with no name or address attack, only a note telling him that from one drunk to another they knew very well the burdens of the office._

_Tsunade's vices were many, Sasuke mused. Not that a realization of the weakness inherit in vice stopped him from pouring the alcohol down his gullet and savoring the burn in his stomach._

_At least he'd survived until the second week of his new job before he'd broken down and begun to indulge in the need for drink._

_Sasuke vaguely remembered decades in the past the faint voice of his father warning him against alcohol, loose women, and monetary greed. Two out of three was par for the course as far as the Uchiha was concerned._

_He never did very well under his father's tutelage in any case._

_A groan shook him from his reverie, and Sasuke cast a bleary glare at the lounging form of his childhood sensei._

_Kakashi lay crumpled on Sasuke's couch, surrounded by bottles, many empty and some knocked on their sides half full. It left the sake dribbling out over the low table and into the carpet._

_The Hokage's office reeked of booze._

_Old Mitokado would have a conniption at the thought. Just when their notoriously alcoholic Godaime stepped down to enjoy her retirement, the Hokage's hat passed to an Uchiha with no concern for the dignity of the office._

_Sasuke gave a low chuckle in bitter amusement._

_A low moan resounded again as Kakashi shifted and slumped off the couch._

_Rising unsteadily to his feet, Sasuke stumbled across the office with a hand on the wall to steady his steps. The Uchiha fisted the back of the ANBU-nin's flak jacket and dragged Kakashi back onto the sofa._  
><em>Sasuke nodded in satisfaction at the snores that began to fill the air and grabbed a last bottle for himself off the kotatsu.<em>

_Warm summer air ruffled his clothes as Sasuke sunk down on the windowsill, striding it as if it were a horse._

_"What the fuck do I do now, Naruto?" Sasuke wondered aloud rhetorically. Taking a swing from the mouth of the bottle, the Uchiha gave the crescent moon as soft smile as it hung low over the village._

_Protect Konoha._

_The shattering of the bottle on the ground far below was a faint tinkle in his ears, ignored as the Rokudaime Hokage stifled hot tears on the back of his arm._

* * *

><p>"Damn you!" Kisame snarled. A raw sound of exertion as he felt his arms struggle beneath the effort of holding up Itachi's shimmering orange blade and preventing it from crushing him.<p>

With a heave of effort, the nukenin shoved away the sword and dashed forward. Bringing Samehada about, Kisame thrust it directly at Itachi's glowing red eyes.

Only to growl in frustration when yet another strike deflected off the strange ghost that Itachi had summoned to combat him with.

"Tch." the swordsman grunted, shoving the tip of his scaly blade into the mud and bringing up his hands. Chakra flared in wisps of blue as Kisame inhaled, holding his breath as pressure built in his gullet, and then let it go.

Water burst like a stream from a hose, frothing white in fury and slamming into Itachi's towering giant skeleton with a crack like thunder.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!"

The impact threw the Uchiha from his feet, sending Itachi desperately clawing into the ground as he struggled to regain his footing.

Another slam of force broke into Susanoo as Kisame brought Samehada down in an overhand slash. Deflecting again, the nukenin scowled before wrapping two hands on the blade's hilt and hammering away with it as if it were a bludgeon.

Slapping Kisame away with a giant ghostly six-fingered backhand, Itachi rose and began to make slow deliberate steps toward his former partner.

"Your death comes for you Kisame." Itachi drawled out, staring down the nukenin with a cold hard stare. "Have you come to realize yet what you truly are?"

Susanoo reached out, scooping up the struggling nukenin and squeezing. Flesh collapsed red and wet, blood running out between the cracks of giant orange fingers.

Then the red turned to clear water and the mushed gore in Itachi's grasp melted away.

Laughing rung out behind him, "Save your cryptic shit for when you kick the bucket, Itachi!"

Giving a great sigh, the Uchiha spun on his heel to meet Kisame riding a towering wave. Water swept down, buffeting against the transparent armoured bones in a gurgling rush.

Itachi reached out and twisted his left hand, curling down the humanoid's left arm and the shield it was clad in. A clear gong rang through the air in an eerie ring that seemed to come from the inside of the Uchiha's head as the Yata Mirror changed it's chakra nature and vanished Kisame's waves.

Then Itachi was heaving, white fire obscruating all thought except for the pain and burn inside of his lungs. Itachi collapsed to his knees, sinking down with trembling exhaustion as his body rebelled against him. Another choking churn had blood and vomit pouring down the front of his collared shit.

Digging his fingers into the mud, the Uchiha shook away the trauma with sheer willpower and raised burning eyes to the sight of Kisame taking advantage of his weakness and striking the Uchiha's chakra construction with savage blows.

Cracks began to grow, dark and crooked on the inside of Susanoo's transparent rib cage. Orange chakra bent inward at each blow. Itachi's eyes widened with a thrill of panic.

One last backhand slash, and the humanoid construction broke away with a shattering tinkle like glass. Orange shards glinted through the air before dissolving into mist.

Blood began to well from under Itachi's eyelids, marking red tear tracts down his cheeks like grotesque tattoos.

Kisame gave a sharp grin of victory, whirling Samehada back around and over his head. Identical white smiles shone from both the shark-man and shark-blade's unholy hellmouths as the scaled sword came down with a whistle.

Throwing himself up and forward and to the side, the Uchiha gasped at the effort that saved his life.

But even the ever stoic Uchiha could not contain the scream of agony that burst forth from his tortured throat when Samehada bit into the flesh of his right forearm. Bone cracked under the blow, flesh obliterated and torn through by the shaving scales of the blade.

Itachi's severed hand hit the mud, twitching slightly as abandoned nerves gave a last confused shudder before falling still.

Kisame's smirk was short lived when the Uchiha brought his left hand around with a short black kunai grasped in painful white fingers. Flesh parted for the second time as Itachi's momentum swung him about and slammed the dark iron blade into Kisame's throat.

Pulling straight out reduced the nukenin's neck to a bloody ruin, crimson pouring out and into his jacket.

Itachi yanked his obi off his waist as he panted with anguish and fear – the sight of his blood spurting out more disconcerting than the Uchiha would have cared to admit. The thin cloth was thrown about his severed stump and tied off with a hand and gritted teeth.

Kisame reached a trembling hand to his throat as he stumbled back, the expression on his face almost pitifully confused. Beady black eyes sought out red orbs and seemed to search for something.

Whatever the Hoshigaki had been attempted to find, Itachi couldn't have said. The shark-man's eyes hardened a moment later, and then he toppled backwards with a thump.

Turning unsteadily on his heel, the Uchiha stepped away. Red eyes stared fixatedly on his pale and severed hand, and Itachi stumbled drunkenly towards it.

"My hand." he breathed, weak knees collapsing under him as shock set in. "My hand." Itachi repeated numbly, crawling through the muddy and bloody battlefield to take the amputated limb and curl around it.

Resting one cheek on the ground, Itachi's red eyes faded to coal black as he strained to take in the distant east horizon.

Vermillion peeked over the trees with the first taste of dawn, and the Uchiha smiled despite the creeping blackness spiralling inward from the corners of his vision.

Darkness took him, filling the world and his mind until the only thing Itachi was aware of was the slowing sound of his own beating heart.

Then warm hands were curling around and under him, with a gruff voice in his ear.

"Don't you dare die on me gaki. If you do your brother is gonna kill me."

Sasuke...

* * *

><p>Mist breathed out from between Shikamaru's teeth like smoke as he moved through the chilly autumn streets of Konoha. Ino and Chouji had long since broken off at his insistence. Ostensibly because someone had to report to the Hokage about the failure of their mission. And arrange for a coffin to hold Asuma's bones in properly as opposed to a filthy ragged sack.<p>

Truly because Shikamaru wanted to speak to Kurenai by himself. The guilt was hot and thick on his shoulders, bleeding between every crack of his soul with a taste of failure and shame. If only he'd been smarter, or faster, or stronger, than Asuma may not have died.

Dew coalesced on the rusting iron lamplights as the yellow glow in them sputtered and died under the fiery early morning light.

Shikamaru turned down a side street, halting to take in the rows of urban residencies and the quaint little similarities and differences of each homestead. He was stalling he knew as he stared down at his long shadow reaching along the street.

Dark words for dark men.

Striding down the sidewalk, Shikamaru counted every passing home with dread until he stopped at one with shining new silver numbers. Seventeen.

He remembered when their team had helped their sensei move into the first house the Sarutobi ever owned. It was a bright day, filled with laughter and jokes and a delicious barbeque.

Happy times that could never be the same again, reduced to fragments of memory.

Shikamaru steeled his nerves and reached out for the plain silver knocker, hammering slowly on the wood and then folding his arms behind his back to wait.

Minutes trickled by, and just when the Nara reached out to knock again, the door swung inward.

Kurenai peered at him with confused, bleary eyes before giving a beaming smile and knuckling a sleepy scarlet orb. "Back already Shikamaru?"

The shinobi attempted to force his features into a smile, truly. But all Shikamaru could manage was a pained grimace that made the dark bags under his eyes and the bruise curling about the corner of his jaw more noticeable.

Raising a thin dark brow, Kurenai placed a hand over the swell of her stomach and shook the sleep away. "Is everything alright Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru swallowed thicky, thinning his lips as he reached for words that could press across at his sensei's wife in the best way that such foul news could be portrayed.

Red eyes tracked a slow blink over his shoulder and then down the street, narrowing as they turned back to Shikamaru. "Don't tell me that fool husband of mine has gone and gotten himself drunk on the way back. He'll be sleeping on the couch for a week!"

"Asuma's dead." flew from his lips, and Shikamaru closed his eyes against the way that Kurenai went pasty white at his words. Fuck, he couldn't manage to say something a little more sensible?

Another thick swallow. "I mean – shit." Tugging nervously at the tip of his ponytail, Shikamaru met Kurenai with a solemn gaze. "The mission went bad. We – I fucked up. It's my fault, I'm sorry." Perhaps it was for the best that all eloquence deserted him.

You couldn't pretty up murder.

Kurenai nodded dumbly, pale as a corpse. The pregnant kunoichi's lips flapped uselessly for a moment, before the woman was able to muster a low croak and stumble back inside.

The door slid softly shut with nary a creak.

Glass shattered, a great cacaphony of noise that shuddered high and clear into the Nara heir's ears.

It failed to covered the sound of Kurenai's shriek that vibrated through the walls. A tortured, animalistic sound that began high and lowered until it was nothing more than broken sobs and the low keen of grief.

Shikamaru pulled a cigarette from his front pouch, lighting up the stick with a shaking hand around his sensei's light. A slow pull in, and the Nara threw his head back to stare up at the sky.

Indigo threaded through with the red of the dawn.

Hands clenched tight until the pop of his knuckles was audible.

* * *

><p>(AN) 7000 some words here. I had to push around for the count. Much writing lately. Much update. My beta team is kind of off the grid this week, and I don't want to wait for them to trickle in to post this. So I'll just go ahead and write away and let them back edit chapters until they catch up.<p>

In other news, university is over for the summer. I'm working more and writing a lot more. It makes me wonder how the hell some writers manage to write like 130 stories and they're all of a decent length.

I've decided to change the name of "The General" to "The Kingdom" if any of you are waiting on your hands for that. I doubt many are, but I felt like it should better reflect that the story is equally Sasuke and Naruto centric. Speaking of which – The White Snake is best said as Team Seven centric.

I've also started a Hobbit fic that wouldn't' leave me alone called "These Old Roads". Check it out if that's a fandom of your's. Maybe feed me back on what I should do in the long run. Moving on.

Questions:

1) Kabuto and Cells – Orochimaru as a scientist would probably have samples of his DNA rolling around in different bases and study his own genetic manipulations.

2) Kisame and Konoha's barrier – He picked it up from Itachi when the Uchiha let them in the first time to search for Naruto.

3) No one but Itachi is aware that Sasuke is from the future. Others are aware that they're from the future. But as of this point no one is aware that anyone else is from the future.

4) Naruto's power incontinence – I laughed a bit. But I'm only feeding her slowly. As of yet Sasuke is running around doing everything, which would piss her off and make her want to build her strength too. But without the do or die advancements of before, she's not growing as quick. Don't worry your heads overmuch. If the first half of this story is Sasuke-centric, the second half is Naruto-centric, and she'll catch up.

5) Where is all this? Kisame was in the woods waiting for Itachi because Itachi wandered into fire country on his own. Then Itachi jumped ship and left Kisame waiting about, who then decided to go after Itachi when he learned about the betrayel. And he purposely muddled his tracks up and put clones out to distract people before sneaking in to find Itachi.

6) Why does Gaara have future memories but Naruto does not? Because the seal difference between them is significant. Gaara's seal has always bled Ichibi into his mind, and what he's seeing are the Ichibi's memories. What Yugito and Killer B have are their own actual future memories, the reason for which is still a secret.

7) One reader raised the point of Naruto being childish, and yes at time that can be annoying. But realize that Naruto IS childish. If Naruto was not a childish fool, he would have given up a long time ago and become a realist in the manga. It's only his stubborn foolishness that allows him to persist making the choices he does. I plan to break Naruto of that and make her grow up, because this isn't a shounen manga. But at the same time I still have to work with what I'm given.

8) Itachi is always Sharingan'd up for two reasons. One, it enables him to intimidate shopkeepers for pocky. And two, it's a habit of years due to his formerly deteriorating eyesight.

9) If I had to pick a song for this fic, it'd be different based on the character. I often associate Sasuke with "Broken Inside" by Broken Iris, and hearing it reminds me of this story.

That's all for now.

Apparently there's formatting issues with this chapter. I went in and unformatted and reformatted because something with italics. But I don't see anything myself so I have no idea if it worked.


	22. Chapter 22

**-Disclaimer**: Own nothing, make no money, you please no sue.

(AN): Summer, summer summer. Why is it that I can write so easily compared to before? It's a _mystery_.

* * *

><p><em>"Your comrades will die on the battlefield! You have to be prepared for the worst! If you let it get to you, even more people will die! Turn one comrade's death into another's life! Got that rookie!?"<em>  
><em>- Maito Gai<em>

* * *

><p>Bitter cleaning chemicals wafted through his nose, adding a painful thump to the headache pounding between Itachi's ears as he swam up from the depths of unconsciousness and opened his eyes.<p>

White lights spun crazily, flickering in and out of clarity as the raven blinked crusty lachrymal buildup from the corners of his vision and struggled to sit up.

Only to be slammed back down onto the hospital bed when a hand reached out, snagged the collar of his gown, and yanked backwards.

Blinking slowly, Itachi turned his head to the side and stared into the impassive face of his younger brother. Seconds ticked by as Itachi flickered his gaze over Sasuke's form, taking in the unruffled appearance and freshly pressed white jacket. Only the faint dark rings colouring Sasuke's eye sockets told of sleepless nights.

Nostrils flared as Sasuke took in a short breath. "You," he rasped, dark eyes glittering with darker fury and a shadow of grief "Are an _idiot_. An utter moron of the highest order, the _King_ of all fools!"

Snarling wordlessly the younger Uchiha made a quick abortive motion towards that older Uchiha's throat, wrapped up in heated anger and the need to strangle _something_.

Itachi rose a thin dark brow, carelessly calm and utterly patient with a touch of amusement as he waited for his more anger-prone brother to calm.

Sasuke slapped him with an open palm. The sound of flesh on flesh was shockingly loud in the quiet white hospital room.

Tension quavered in the air as Sasuke clenched a white knuckled shaking fist. "Damn it, Itachi." he raggedly sighed "You could have died! Would have died if Jiraiya hadn't decided to show up when he did."

Stiffening imperceptibly at the memory of the battle, with it's blood and burning pain and dismemberment, Itachi closed his eyes. His left hand fisted in the sheets, while his right -

There was no feeling.

Dark eyes shot open as Itachi allowed the faintest trickle of horror to jump in the tense line of his jaw. Steeling for the sight – because he had to see, had to acknowledge the severity of the damage – the Uchiha craned his head down to gaze at his limb.

Only to stop when Sasuke reached out and seized his chin in one hand and settle the other hand on Itachi's elbow. Sasuke's nail dug almost painfully into his jaw, whitening the skin under the pressure of his fingertips.

Dark eyes met dark eyes, and Sasuke frowned. Guilt crawled into the corners of Sasuke's expression as he cast a glance down at the cloth draped limb.

"I had it reattached." Sasuke confessed, staring blankly at the wall opposite. "Maybe you would have wanted it left off but I thought it... wouldn't look as bad." he finished, grimacing before meeting Itachi's blank gaze.

Releasing his grip a moment later, Sasuke leaned back in his chair and watched as Itachi drew his right arm up and held it over his head.

A thick red ropy scar curled around Itachi's forearm, cutting around the limb in an inflamed diagonal loop. The skin below the scar was noticeably paler than that above, white and waxy as a corpse under the unforgiving light of the hospital lamps.

Itachi ignored the queasy feeling that roiled through his gut at the sight and reached out a tentative hand to touch it. Surprising warmth suffused the limb, traveling down to his drooping fingers and turning the beds under his nails a faint pink.

But his right arm couldn't feel the touch from his left.

Attempting to clench his limp right hand into a seal, or a fist, or _anything_ yielded no results. The fingers curled easily enough under his questing grip. Itachi turned a questioning look on his younger brother.

"When Kisame cut it, he didn't just cut it off."Sasuke answered, a faint line of pity curling the corners of his mouth down and softening his eyes. "He destroyed everything. Muscles, nerves, bone, veins. It was reattached, but you'll never be able use it for anything again."

The dead limb flopped down on the bed as Itachi stared blankly up at the ceiling, wondering vaguely if he was doomed to a life of misfortune. Crippled by a disease and then crippled again by the blade. But it was perhaps what he deserved for killing his entire family, the Uchiha thought darkly.

"I have to wonder if you're getting used to me making all kinds of decisions about your body. First the eye and then this." One of the corners of Sasuke's lips quirked as he attempted to inject a drop of humour into the air. "Perhaps if you're not careful one day you'll wake up with horrible tattoos."

"Of a fox no doubt." Itachi leered as he shuffled up into a sitting position. "Have to match my younger brother do I not? Do remember otouto that you must use full kanji when inking love into our skins. As Uchiha anything less formal would simply be uncouth."

Sasuke snorted, leaning back and kicking his feet up on the corner of the bed.

Smoothing wrinkled sheets over his knees with a hand, Itachi murmured "What news?"

"Sarutobi is dead." Sasuke began without preamble, polishing his nails on his shirt and failing to chase away the disturbed narrowing of his eyes. "Got himself killed by Kakuzu while Hidan was getting himself killed by Nara."

Disapproval graced Itachi's tone as he turned to watch his younger brother carefully. "A feint? Did you plan for him to die?" he accused.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed to slits. "Of course not!" he barked, gripping the flimsy armrests of the chair tightly. "I just... forgot about it."Sasuke admitted, lowering his eyes to stare grimly at the floor. "It's not like Sarutobi ever mattered to me in the first place."

"Sasuke." Itachi sighed, prompting an eyeroll from the Clan Head.

"Yes, Will of Fire. Comrades and free love and all that garbage." Sasuke grunted. "I'm more concerned about having forgotten that he'd get killed than about him actually dying."

"...Indeed." Itachi agreed after a moment, moving on from his failed attempt to chasten the headstrong younger shinobi. "You don't have the luxury of making mistakes like this. When I'm out of this place," Itachi motioned distastefully at the hospital around him "We're going to have to sit down and go through everything that happened that you can remember. Every battle, every death."

Sasuke rose to his feet, face pale and drawn as he shoved back the mental tide of memory and loss and the grief that marked his tenure as Hokage. "Fine."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sasuke strode for the door with a muttered excuse of alerting the doctors that Itachi had woken.

Itachi watched as Sasuke stopped at the door, whirling about and pinning him with a glare.

"Don't you ever do something that stupid again, Itachi. Your life belongs to me, and you better not forget it."

The slam of the door was shockingly loud in the silent room, leaving Itachi to his thoughts and regrets.

* * *

><p>Mist wafted up from the piping hot tea, curling over and over through the air like faint white smoke. Thin, dainty fingers curled around around the dark porcelain, raising the warm rim to ruby lips to taste the excruciatingly expensive green tea.<p>

Thousands of commoners across Hi no Kuni would never come close to mustering the necessary savings to purchase the leaves needed. And even those few determined and frugal enough would never dream to consume it on any occasion but the very special.

It was common fare on the tables of the noble Hyuuga.

Veins showed faintly blue under the thin fingers of her delicate hands as Hinata set her cup back down, pale eyes watching with detachment as the much older man across from her drunk deep of the draw.

Bushy white mustaches shook when the old man at last removed the cup from his lips and returned it to the table with decades of trained grace. Only another Hyuuga or perhaps one of the Uchiha would have noticed the faint trembling of age in his weathered fingers or the glistening of water among the ivory whiskers.

Silence hung between them, a faint tense thread of expectation as the older man watched the Hyuuga heir with a clear white gaze. Perhaps in days gone by he would have prevailed on the younger woman with the authority graced from age and experience, and perhaps Hinata would have quailed under the expectations of her elder.

But the quiet firmness of Hinata's gaze cautioned him to wait and simply observe courtesy. Responding to summons worded as coming from the Heir to Hyuuga demanded that he at least wait and find out what the younger woman wanted from him.

Amusement curled through Hinata's veins as she watched the Hyuuga elder grow increasingly impatient. Wrinkled fingers settled expectantly across his fine red silk hakama, drawing the close tense until at last the elder opened impatient lips.

"Hyuuga Akihito-sama." she cut in gracefully, raising an elegant brow when Akihito's jaw shut with a click. "I must apologize for calling you here so suddenly, but I've heard some very distressing news." Hinata's tone was slow and regretful and obviously insincere.

By the way Akihito's eyes narrowed, the older Hyuuga knew how very false her apology rung.

"It has come to my attention that there have been some oddities in the administration of duties to the imports and exports of Konohagakure." she began demurely, sharply observing the way Akihito's expression flashed from confused to fearful to blank.

"Indeed?" the older man responded after a long pause, injecting a measure of concern into his voice.

"Indeed." Hinata agreed instantly, folding white hands across her lap and tilting her head at the other Hyuuga. "Just rumours and slander, I am sure. After all, positions of power tend to draw animosity and gossip, do they not?"

Dark lashes fluttered low, and Hinata leaned in. The lilac kimono clung to her curves and drew a distracted eye from Akihito as she breathed low and throatily "I can simply not imagine that a man of your nobility and standing would be involved in something as plebeian as bribery and fraud."

White eyes flew up from her chest, and Hinata tasted victory. He'd registered the threat.

"Of course not." he murmured, cheeks bloodless at the prospect.

"I could just imagine the shame involved." she pointed out mercilessly. "Why, every commoner in the streets would be talking about it. The very honour of our clan could be impinged. A black mark for the rest of our history."

She was laying it on thickly, Hinata knew. But better to strike hard and fast while the man was unbalanced than wait for him to regain his bearings.

"We are very fortune indeed it appears any evidence that could possibly link you back to the crimes has been expunged."

Akihito breathed easier, warmth returning to his cheeks and frantically hammering heart slowing to a regular beat. The shame and embarrassment that would haunt his every step if he was ever caught skimming from the profits of the government would be substantial. Akihito could imagine well the sneering of his peers and the jeers from the filthy commoners that would rejoice at seeing one of their betters brought low.

It appeared that despite growing physically, Hinata-sama remained the same foolish child craving the approval and love of her elders. Not that he would dislike '_loving'_ the girl, he decided lecherously. But such a weak-minded girl could never head the Hyuuga. Fortunate that Hanabi-sama showed a great deal more promise and ruthlessness.

"Of course." Hinata interrupted his thoughts, ruby red lips curling at the ends and her eyes hardening. "It would be very unfortunate and I am sure distressing if such evidence were to reappear, or find its way into the hands of the Hokage."

Akihito stared blankly at her even as the curve of her lips grew ever crueler.

"Which is why I am sure Akihito-sama that you will be willing to aid me in whatever endeavors that I decide are necessary to promote the honour and welfare of the Hyuuga."

There was only one answer he could give, swallowing past resentment and bowing his head.

"I will follow your lead Hinata-sama."

_For now_, he promised himself.

* * *

><p>Nothing changed people so much as grief, Sakura decided as she stared at a cloud wreathed Ino over lunch. The cheap tobacco that Team Ten had taken to smoking in the wake of Asuma's death stunk heavily in the air, forcing Sakura to ignore the itching in her eyes and poke listlessly at her cold miso soup.<p>

It'd been quite the shock when her blonde friend and former rival sidled up the day after Asuma's bones were lowered into the ground with a half charred cigarette. Ino had always been the picture of lady-like refinement for most of her life, and to see the young woman lighting up smoke after smoke like some forty year old wrinkled prostitute struck Sakura as jarringly wrong.

Ash crumbled to the table as the cigarette burnt right down to the filter, and with a faint sneer Ino dropped the mangled butt into the pile of powder. Threading shaking fingers together, the Yamanaka fixed a gimlet eye on a clock hanging on the wall and waited.

Sakura winced automatically, pitying the poor waiter that would have to clean up her grieving friend's mess. Thankfully, at least the table was glass and thus unlikely to be burnt or stained by the ash.

Fingers began to dance on the table as Ino stared unceasingly at the clock. Reaching out and settling a firm grip around the blonde's wrist, Sakura gave a reassuring smile and rose, dragging an unresisting Ino along with her.

Better to be early to meeting the Hokage than late, especially when Ino grew increasingly agitated as the days drew on and was liable to snap at anyone for any reason. The restaurant staff were terrified when they'd asked the blonde not to smoke indoors and got a lash of killing intent in reply.

It was all Sakura could do to smooth over the ruffled feathers and play peacemaker, a role the tempestuous pinkette was not used to.

Not five steps outside the door Shikamaru descended from the rooftops in a silent movement, falling in behind Ino. The Nara wordlessly passed Ino a lighter and blinked sluggishly at Sakura, who found herself forced to turn away from the negativity hungering in those dark eyes.

She worried her lip as Chouji slipped out from around the corner of the building and fell in beside her. The Akimichi's chubby face could have been carved from stone for all the expression it showed, and Sakura decided she would be well pleased when she had her team at her back.

The ninja of Team Ten were her friends, and they'd had a recent bitter and grisly loss. Sakura understood, and she sympathized.

That didn't mean that she was happy to see the shuttered _black_ in their faces. The pale and gaunt Ino with shaking hands and a reflexive and explosive anger. The quiet and austure Chouji with unkempt hair and a lingering and pervasive melancholy. The tense and alert Shikamaru with a straightened spine and a glittering and simmering hate.

* * *

><p><em>Grass rippled under the faint breeze, waving green stalks bright and cheerily green under the summer sunlight. There was a faint rush in the air, just at the edge of hearing that told of a merrily bubbling stream that ran swift and clear down through the hills to the forested lowlands below.<em>

_Sasuke splayed a pale hand against on of the few boulders that dotted the field like rebellious growths. The stone was warm from the light of the sun and warm summer air, and smooth under his skin after thousands upon thousands of rainfalls._

_The mountains were at his back. Dark reckless stone ranges that demarcated the border between Hi no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni. Fire country spread out before him to the North and East, and Sasuke allowed himself to settle on top of a boulder and just absorb the sight of his homeland._

_Forests and rivers crisscrossed as far as his Sharingan could perceive, broken only by grasslands and tiny farming villages. And just at the very edge of the horizon Sasuke could fancy that he saw the shimmering of light off the ocean. Though it could have simply been another river instead of that great southern sea._

_"Homeland." Sasuke rolled the syllables around on his tongue and decided that he liked them. Ever since Itachi had passed into the Netherworld without answering any of his desperate questions Sasuke found himself afflicted by a wanderlust._

_Itching soles that demanded travelling to see a world he'd only glimpsed in missions for Konoha or Orochimaru or Akatsuki. His sandels were worn down over the years, and Sasuke kicked them off with abandon and stared up at the azure sky._

_Tsuchi no Kuni was a seemingly barren wasteland of rocky outcroppings and mountains that hid fertile valleys and lucrative gold mines like a blushing highborn noblewoman hid her virtue. Kaminari no Kuni growled lightning between the mountain passes and bordering lowlands._

_Mizu no Kuni was a wet but exotic place, vividly poisonous and beautiful between narrow seas and in deep dark lakes. Kaze no Kuni was a hard land, beaten but unbroken beneath the desert sun and unbent before the shrieking gales._

_Great or small, famous or forgotten, Sasuke spent years wandering the world while he heard whispers of a war tearing down the shinobi villages around the horizon. The Uchiha couldn't truly bring himself to care for any of it, apathy growing inside him with every foreign step and new sight seen._  
><em>They were good years, or would have been if Sasuke were anyone else and not acutely aware that he was running away from the past. From Konoha and Naruto and Madara and Itachi and himself, first and last and most of all. But he wasn't sure he knew who he was any longer.<em>

_Or perhaps Sasuke had always known who he was. Uchiha. Firebreather and red-eyed and raving passion to his very bones. Because in all his travels and despite all his denials he found that he could no longer refuse a very basic truth about his own existence._

_Stepping in Hi no Kuni was like stepping into himself. Casting a detached gaze out over the land like an apathetic diety, Sasuke found it good. Only in the land of his ancestors did he find anything resembling the heart he'd buried long ago, spinning out fragile timid trendrils to take in and become a part of Fire Country._

_And why should he not? Before the Senju had come over the mountains from Tsuchi no Kuni with their hard hands and harder heads, the whole of the country bent knee to the fan. Spinnings about Wills of Fire and love and other nonsense held nothing against the blood and bone of his kin, a thousand generations living and dying and becoming part of the blazing spirit of the land._

_Sasuke was home._

* * *

><p>Rubbing faintly glowing green fingers against her blonde temple, Tsunade staved off the beginnings of a pounding headache and watched impatiently as Kakashi sidled into her office only slightly late. She was not entirely unsympathetic, knowing the pain of loss herself. But if the man couldn't force himself to be consistently on time perhaps something needed to be done.<p>

The Hokage shook off her wandering thoughts and clapped sharply, extinguishing the low chatter between the ninja crowding her office. Sound trickled off, and Tsunade was pinned by more than a few curious eyes.

"Well now that you're all here and accounted for." she began, tossing a scathing look at Kakashi. "I've decided that we're going to keep pressing our advantage."

"Akusuna no Sasori and Hoshigaki Kisame are dead. Uchiha Itachi defected back to Konoha after a certain series of events came to light." Tsunade briefly considered a commiserating look for the only Uchiha in the room, but swiftly decided against it when she took in his lounging form against the wall. It would probably only aggravate the proud brat.

"Deidara was injured in a battle with the Kazekage, but remains at large and is presumably active once more. Hidan was utterly destroyed by Team Ten, at the cost of Sarutobi Asuma's life." Ignoring the shadow that passed over the faces of the trio, Tsunade cracked her knuckles and frowned.

"Our current target is the S-ranked nukenin Kakazu, formerly of Takigakure, whom some of you are more than familiar with."

"Team Ten!" the Hokage barked suddenly, smirking inwardly at the way the three jumped in surprise at her tone. "Your experience with the enemy is crucial to the success of the mission. You three are dismissed. Assemble at the East Gates within two hours. Your team leader will be along with the specifics of the mission. Dismissed!"

The trio grinned with a hint of bloodlust and bowed low before filing out. Shikamaru tossed a last thankful glance over his shoulder to Tsunade, nodding in gratitude that he wasn't forced to lead the squad. He could admit he was... compromised, and that his astounding failure that led to Asuma's death had shaken him greatly.

Swinging shut silently, the door wobbled on its hinges before stilling, and Tsunade sighed before turning her gaze to Gai's Team. "Gai, as much as I'd love to send you out on this mission, I can't afford to show Konoha as being afraid. Sarutobi's death shook up more than you'd expect, so I have an A-rank bodyguard mission for you."

Shrugging ruefully, the Hokage scooped up a scroll from the haphazard pile on her desk and flung it to the green-clad jounin. "High publicity, short length, very lucrative. Show the world that Konoha isn't shaking in its boots over a couple of cocky nukenin."

Thick eyebrows lowered as the bowl-cut jounin sent his team a concerned look. "My team-" he began, voice uncharacteristically serious.

"Will join on the assassination mission with Team Ten under Kakashi, sans Tenten." Pointing at the surprised young woman, Tsunade motioned a careless hand towards the other side of the room, where Team Eight stood grim and watchful.

"You'll be joining them instead girl, C-rank escort of a merchant to the port city of Nagoya on the Eastern Ocean. Aburame is designated Team Leader for you squad. Dismissed! You as well Gai." she added lowly.

A muscle jumped in the man's square jaw regarded the two young men he'd trained. "Rely on each other, and on your friends, and your Youth will never burn out." Gai stalked solid strides from the room, pausing only to settle a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and give a signficant squeeze.

_Take care of them old friend._

Clapping the other man on the back, Kakashi craned back to watch his Hokage with a lazy gaze.

_Of course._

Tsunade waited for the chuunin and jounin to file out, flicking her gaze from her nervous apprentice to the tense Hyuuga to Danzo's little rat skulking in the corner behind Yamato's shoulder. Both Kakashi and Tenzo vouched for the teenager's growing shreds of a heart and surprisingly loyalty to the Will of Fire Naruto espoused, but the Hokage wasn't quite willing to place trust in someone raised under Danzo's iron teachings.

A pity that Shimura had broken so many, and even more the pity that she couldn't simply eliminate him without a suitable replacement for his admittedly valuable activities in the shadows and the likely defection of Ne to rogue elements.

Catching the scroll that flew at his face, Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at the Senju when she sent a quick furtive glance at a fidgeting Naruto.

"Command of the squad is invested in Hatake Kakashi, passing to Yamato, passing to Hyuuga Neji." Tsunade ordered sternly, sending a significant glance at the black haired Root member. Yamato nodded minutely, understanding that under no circumstance was command to pass down to Sai.

Even if the boy's heart seemed genuine. Yamato ached a little on the inside at the callous treatment the conditioned teenager was subject to, even though the boy himself took no offence to it. He hoped one day that Sai would understand enough to realize that people could have faith in _him_. And until that day Yamato was more than willing to take a young man he saw more than a little of himself in. Two children born to be living weapons, struggling against the mechanations of those that condemned them to that fate and those who regarded them with suspicion.

"The remainder of Teams Seven and Nine are assigned to this mission. Dismissed!"

Kakashi nodded and turned to leave, only to spin back as he caught the odd word out.

"What do you mean _remainder_?" Sakura broke in for the group, noticing the confusion on her blonde teammate's face and the sour realization on her raven comrade's.

"Uchiha Sasuke is not assigned to this mission." Tsunade declared with all the immutability of stone, settling a hand over a significant stack of folders piled in the corner of her desk. "He has an alternative assignment within the village."

"What?" Naruto exploded, barrelling forward and yanked back by Kakashi's tight grip on her collar. Sending a blue glare up at her sensei who merely shook his head, the blonde subsided into a sullen silence and crossed her arms.

"You are all dismissed." Tsunade growled out, smoothing a green hand again over her temples and ignoring the confused look of her apprentice and the annoyed look on Kakashi's as they began to file out. "Uchiha, you remain behind."

All emotion fled Sasuke's face as he turned away from the door, sliding it shut in Sai's curious face as he strode across the room and sunk into the chair across from Tsunade. The blond rose an eyebrow at his audacity, but shrugged and shoved the stack of folders into his arms.

"You wanted to be Clan Head, brat." she snarked, tapping the top of the pile with a significant look and ignoring glare Sasuke sent her over the folders. "That means you've got responsibilities here. You can start with these shinobi profiles."

A single dark brow rose in confusion, and Tsunade rolled brown eyes. "You're the Uchiha Clan Head. Rebuild the Military Police. I'll leave it to you to negotiate with other clans if you want to employ their shinobi as your personnel."

Sasuke peered down at the profiles with newfound interest, shuffling them in his arms to get a better grip before blinking darkly up at the Hokage. "Is that all?"

"That's all." Tsunade agreed. "Now get the hell out of my office."

* * *

><p>Dumping the piles of folders on the desk in his father's study – or rather his, since his father was slaughtered in the night Sasuke decided bitterly – the Uchiha swiped one at random and opened it to the light streaming in the window.<p>

_Inuzuka Hana. Female. Age 21. Tokubetsu Jounin. Inuzuka Clan. Extensive training in medical jutsu and classified Inuzuka techniques. Three personal ninken: Takeo (Male, 11) Akira (Female, 5), Hikaru (Female, 7). 500 successful D-rank missions, 100 successful C-rank missions, 68 successful B-rank missions, 23 successful A-rank missions, 1 successful S-rank mission. Temperment..._

Sasuke flicked the folder shut with a snap, setting it to the side and reaching for the next. It would be useless to begin dismissing possible candidates for his Police Force without comparing several for general quality.

A thrum of pride straightened Sasuke's shoulders and curled a smirk on his lips. Despite the choices he'd made in his life, one thing he'd always resigned himself to was the wallowing of his family name in the books of history. A once proud clan, stained with slander of treachery and universally reviled. Yet in his hands was a new beginning Sasuke could have scarcely dreamed of, a chance to bring honour to the clan's name and pay tribute to his father's memory.

Flipping open the next folder, Sasuke caught a glimpse of a plain-faced man with dark hair and dark eyes before a shadow crossed the light.

Darkening the pages with a silhouette, Naruto threw open his window and casually backhanded the shuriken sprung by trap wires beneath the frame of the sill.

The blonde crawled in through the opening, depositing a stuffed rucksack on the tatami and stalking across to Sasuke with an odd expression on her face. Snagging the back of the white jacket, Naruto tugged and pushed until Sasuke tumbled back onto the bed.

A perverted glint shone in dark eyes as Sasuke lifted himself on his elbows and leered at the Uzumaki.

Undeterred save for a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks, Naruto crawled over him and settled down on the bed beside him, laying her ear over his heart. Blue eyes shuttered closed as the blonde curled up against the Uchiha.

All the building heat in his loins fled, but as Sasuke threaded fingers through blonde strands he couldn't feel anything but content and loved and _home_.

"It's not fair you know." Naruto murmured into his chest, curling fingers into his shirt and tangling their legs together. The world was dark behind her pink lids, but the warm scent of thunderstorms was in her nose, and the sound of Sasuke's heartbeat was in her ears, and it was all Naruto could have dreamt of.

"Of course it isn't." Sasuke drawled, curling one hand behind his head and continuing to play with her blonde strands. "No one in the world could ever feed you enough ramen, it's no surprise the shops ran out."

Growling without any heat, Naruto thumped a soft fist into his side. "Bastard."Cracking her lids open a slit to peer at the clock and confirm she had at least an hour before she absolutely had to meet with the squad, Naruto sighed and closed out the world again. "You're our's." the blonde breathed. "Our's. Team Seven's. You belong to Sakura-chan and Kaka-sensei and me, and it's not fair that we keep getting split up."

"Hn." he grunted back, staring up at the ceiling and fisting a handful of her blonde mane. Naruto was more right than even she knew – shinobi and war and time and death had come between them, and it seemed fate conspired at every turn to keep them separate. It was more than enough to make Sasuke bitter.

"What the hell does Tsunade-baa have you doing anyway that's so damn important?" Naruto growled louder, opening her gaze fully and staring down at their tangled legs.

Sasuke turned a weary face to the precarious stack of folders at the corner of his father's desk. As a child he'd never really understood why his mother had insisted so long and hard for a bed in the study as well as all the bedrooms. He supposed it had something to do with unwanted work needing to finished late at night with a nearby place to crash.

"The Konoha Military Police Force." he sighed out after a long pause. "She wants me to rebuild it."

"We don't need one of those." Naruto argued, poking his side and smirking at the grunt he emitted. "ANBU does just fine catching all the criminals, and us shinobi beat up the rest of the bad guys. So you should just come along with us anyway."

"We do need one of those." Sasuke disagreed, deciding it was better to begin educating Naruto on some very basic concepts of ruling for when she became Hokage. And he knew that she would, because he'd sooner die than see her perish again or not attain her dreams.

"ANBU have been doing the job the last decade, but that's not what they're really around for. ANBU is supposed to deal with high ranking missions, not catching petty criminals. And it's a waste to have them running around here arresting civilians that stole some old woman's purse than out in the field. It makes Konoha look weak, and it keeps us from doing as many missions as we can."

Naruto remained silent as she digested the thought. Keeping their best ninja for the best missions...

"Kind of like how genin get all the shitty D-ranks but the Jounin get the cool missions?" she ventured, weighing one of Iruka's old lessons in her mind. _If it seems odd at first, relate it to something you know..._

"Exactly."

Grinning, Naruto tracked her eyes back to the clock and frowned as she saw time ticking down. Three quarters of an hour remained, and the blonde began to draw patterns over Sasuke's stomach.

"Why you though?" Wrinkling her nose, Naruto traced a smiley face around the Uchiha's navel. "Couldn't she get some old geezer to do that?"

"Technically I suppose so." Sasuke murmured. "But I wouldn't want them to anyway. The Konoha Military Police has always been led by an Uchiha, and until we all died it was comprised solely of Uchiha as well. It's my legacy."

Died. What a polite way of saying slaughtered in their beds like animals on the order of a thankless village.

"My father was the last head of the Police Force before he died and it was disbanded." Sasuke added, tossing a glance at the clock. Half an hour.

Naruto bit her lip, fisting her errant hand back in his jacket and just listening to the slow beat of his heart.

Nothing risked, nothing gain. And besides, she was curious. "What was he like?" Naruto ventured. "Your dad?"

Sasuke froze, turning a wide-eyed look down at the crown of Naruto's blonde head. Never had _anyone_ asked that. Most simply had the sense not to dig around in his past. Itachi already knew their father very well. And Naruto had never bothered to ask him. Firstly when she was too young to care about him as more than a rival and friend, and when he raised his blade at her she'd been too busy defending her life.

And their moonlit nights had been melancholy things full of remembering their shared past and mistakes, and that Naruto would have had enough tact not to ask.

"Not that you have to answer or anything." broke through, Naruto babbling nervously at his silence and hoping she hadn't pissed him off. She was a fool! The blonde panicked inside, he was going to just run off _again_. "I just never knew anyone in my family and never had any idea what it would be like to have parents and -"

"My father." Sasuke cut in, voice a low croak. The Uchiha swallowed drly before continuing more strongly. "Was a hard man. He rarely smiled. He held himself and all of us to very high standards, and demanded everything we could give, and all that he could give."

Idly twirling her blond strands around his finger, Sasuke gave a small smile. "But despite all that, he loved us all very deeply."Digging back through foggy memories and the soft voice of his mother, Sasuke blinked away a touch of moisture building in the corners of his eyes. "Many in the clan looked up to him like he was _their_ father, and he took his responsibility to the clan very seriously. There was little time for me, but he still tried. He taught me the Gokakyou no Jutsu, which was the signature technique of our clan."

Time passed by quickly, wrapping the two up in tales of a man gone on from the rims of the world.

* * *

><p>"I'm late!" Naruto yelped for the third time as she and Sasuke flew over the rooftops toward the distant Eastern wall.<p>

The Uchiha merely smirked, shrugging indolently and scanning the horizon in the ingrained reflexes of Shinobi paranoia.

Huffing at Sasuke, Naruto readjusted the bulky pack strapped to her back and descended to the streets. Shoving through the crowds, the blonde rounded the corner and sauntered up to her assembled teammates.

Sasuke hovered in the jinchuuriki's shadow, shoving anxious hands into his pockets and scanning the surroundings again. Nervous didn't even begin to describe the anxiety crawling under his skin at the thought of letting Naruto run missions without him.

But if the Uzumaki ever caught him even thinking of keeping her safe and protected and out of the way until he killed everyone that needed to be killed, Naruto would tear his guts out and use them as toppings for her ramen.

At least Sasuke could console himself with the knowledge that Naruto had gone up against Kakuzu in the past and obliterated the man. And compared to the tales the Uchiha had heard of that hectic revenge mission, the squad Tsunade was sending out in this life was both larger and more powerful.

"I got lost on the road of life." Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of her head when Kakashi gave her a questioning glance.

Sakura snorted, smoothing away the irritated expression on her face at her teammate's lateness with reluctant amusement. The blond gave the pinkette a grin and opened her mouth to continue joking at their tardy sensei's expense.

A low snarl cut through the air."Do you think this is a game?" Shikamaru turned an intense gaze on Naruto, frowning severely. "We're not playing around. Asuma is dead and we're out to tear apart the one that did him in. We don't have time for your jokes!"

A flash of hurt crossed Naruto's eyes before the blonde scowled back. "You think I don't know that?"

"Evidently you don't!"

"_Nara_." Sasuke cut in, turning red and black irises on the seething Shikamaru. One word with all the chill of the grave and a promise of violence.

Settling a supportive hand on the Nara's shoulder, Chouji slowly stepped up to stand protectively at his friend's side. Seconds later Ino followed suit, hands coming up pre-emptively to smooth her skirt. Or form hand seals.

Tension skyrocketed, the air filling with absolute silence and the heavy stink of killing intent. A long moment passed while Sakura looked worriedly back and forth between her friends.

A sigh broke, Kakashi running a tired hand through his messy strands and giving a quick clap that was shockingly loud in the spaces between them. "Maa," he began cheerily. "It's not good for comrades to get mad at each other. Now kiss and make up."

Shikamaru and Sasuke spared the jounin twin glares of revulsion. Naruto snorted with humour and the cloud passed. Ino strode forward to engage Sakura in a low conversation while Chouji broke away to gingerly open a bag of chips.

Throwing a deceptively light arm around the Nara's shoulders, Kakashi drew Shikamaru up to the front of the group and crossed under the auspices of the gate. "Death is hard."the jounin pointed out in a low tone, recalling to mind a dark obelisk under the dawn.

"I can see how a thing like what happened is going to be difficult to accept. I should know, I've been there." Kakashi murmured. "Now I'm just a piece of trash that managed to live on when better people like my sensei and my teammates got put in the ground."

"It's not easy." Shikamaru agreed after a pause, peering down at fisted hands and white knuckles.

Humming back, Kakashi shrugged. "Exactly. But unless you can learn to take that pain in and make it a part of you instead of lashing out and everything and anything, it'll destroy you. It never stops hurting, and when in all likelihood others you know die it'll only get worse. An emptyness that gnaws away at you until you don't even know who you are anymore."

"But if there was one thing I knew about Asuma," the jounin began, tossing a thoughtful glance at the blue sky and white clouds gently rolling by. "It was that he would have wanted you to remember the good things. That your comrades still have your back, and that you should cherish every moment you have with them instead of giving in to anger. Fill up that emptiness with good memories and better friendships. Don't become consumed by revenge! It'll only leave you with bitter regrets."

Shikamaru frowned at that, sending a considering glance back at Sasuke. The Uchiha was listening with an apathetic expression to an eagerly chattering Naruto, only the steady regard of his dark eyes and the small curve of his lips giving tell to his interest.

A delirious scenario crossed his mind of shoving his hand through Ino's chest, and the Nara shuddered. It bordered on the unforgiveable to turn on your comrades to such an extent. Yet Sasuke had done it easily enough when push came to shove.

Did Shikamaru want to become a man like that? Of course not. Sasuke shifted on his heels, a carelessly lethal roll of muscle and sinew, and Shikamaru blinked.

Of course not.

_...right?_

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's move out." Kakashi called from the other side of the gates, and Sasuke repressed the urge to scowl ferociously.<p>

Naruto did _not_ repress the urge, sending a pouting look over her shoulder before darting forward and wrapping Sasuke in a tight hug.

The Uchiha blinked before returning the embrace, burying his nose in sun-kissed strands and inhaling her scent of lavender shampoo as if it were his last chance. It just might be, Sasuke thought with a thrill of paranoia before crushing the thought ruthlessly.

Beaming up at him with cerulean eyes and whiskered cheeks, Naruto leaned in a pressed a soft peck to on of his cheeks. Both teenagers coloured, and without another word Naruto spun about and jogged after the rest of her squad.

A few passing children giggled and made rude catcalls, prompting the blonde to blush further and remain at a steady jog only through stubborn force of will.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, prompting her to slow to a stop and give him a curious look over her shoulder.

_Marry me. _Crossed his mind like a delirious lightning bolt, and Sasuke bit his lips until the tang of blood flickered on his tongue with a desperate need to contain it. '_Fool!'_ The Uchiha berated inwardly, cursing himself for being so... _needy_.

"Take care of yourself." he finally grunted.

Naruto laughed, a high and clear note as she shook her head. "Follow your own advice for once teme!"

* * *

><p>(AN): Quickly updated I suppose. Ouch my foot though, stepped on a nail today and managed to top this chapter off and post it before heading to work.<p>

On the note of annoying interruptions – fuck Windows 8.1, for serious. I wasted like three hours last night that I could have been writing when the mood was on just installing the annoying thing. Should've stuck with 8 for a little longer.

In other news – I don't know how many of you are eagerly watching my story ideas and hoping they'll be posted son. I changed the title of **The White Snake** to **Deadlock **(as in Kuchiyose Deadlock) to better reflect that the story is going to be Team Seven-Team Hiruzen centric, rather than Orochimaru or him and Sasuke only. Lately I'm inspired greatly by Team Seven's Ascension, and am inclined to write a chapter (or more?) of **Deadlock **ASAP. **Rokudaime** has also become **Chasing Tomorrow.**

And here, you got a few thousand words of Naruto and Sasuke being all cuddly.

Questions?:

1) No I have not passed away. This is part of why I say please PM me if you're concerned. I log in to like every single day. If I'm not dead I'll almost certainly reply to you within the day or two. If you're worried about my health you can ask, it's not a bother.

2) As you can see, Itachi is not dead. Merely mutilated further. I thought about leaving him without a hand, but I'd rather the look of a dead hand than none at all. For the curious, this doesn't mean Itachi is entirely useless. He still has his Mangekyou techniques, and is so skilled he can probably one handed seal a lot of things. So he can still be his meddling ill self. Just less effectively. I might have Itachi go full man-balls and decide to cut the useless thing off if you all prefer it as such.

3) When I say growing up Naruto I don't mean changing her basic character. I'm not trying to make her Sasuke 2.0. I guess overall I mean more aware and more self-confident.  
><em><br>_4) Sasuke not telling people about the future – it's logical. Firstly because people aren't just going to believe you if you say you're from the future, they'll think you're a loon. And secondly because when he tells people he loses the element of power – knowing that he is the only one with the pieces. He told Itachi because he needs a backup, but he's hardly going to tell everyone and their mothers.

5) Ashura-Indra in this? I am unsure, I'm inclined to include it because it gives even more that breath of destiny to Naruto and Sasuke's interactions, as well as explaining the red thread of fate mentioned in the second chapter.

6) I've said it before, and I'll say it again here. Sasuke is going to learn no sage techs. Zero. None. Never ever in this story. That's a development you'll see in **Deadlock **if I get that far, but not here.

7) Itachi is supposed to be stronger than Kisame though? Yes, technically I suppose, which is part of why he won in the first place. Simply being more skilled. But Kisame certainly has always had more chakra, more strength, and more stamina than the Uchiha. Toss in him being ill and not guzzling down drug cocktails to mask the symptoms and it's a more even fight.


End file.
